When in Osaka
by its-JP-hello
Summary: During his stay in Osaka, he suddenly realized that people do not find the meaning of life by themselves alone; there will always be a reason as to why you meet these people. Either you need them to change your life, or you are the one that will change theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When in Osaka**

Genre: Feel-good fic/ Romance/ Progression/SenRu

Notes: My title is temporary. Again, it's TEMPORARY. I honestly don't have an appropriate title yet. It could change anytime soon (if I may so). I accept suggestions though. This is my first fic, I'm not a professional writer- but I work as a _professional_ in real life. I write just to be relieved of stress from working &amp; studying at the same time. (Kinda trying...) SenRu has been my all-time favourite SD couple, I don't think it will change though, ever. If you think this plot is leading nowhere, I cannot do anything about it anymore- I'm trying to write just for the SenRu fandom &amp; for the fans anyway. I have the entire plot in mind already, I know how to end the story- I just hope to be able to put it in words the way my thoughts wants it to be. I may just have to update a bit slow because I am working &amp; studying in post grad at the same time- but my first chapter is 11 pages already!—hope I won't leave you 'hanging' :D

Kindly post a comment if you may, is this interesting enough? Should I continue? Should I just stop? Thank you.

**SD is not MINE &amp; it never will be… **

**Chapter 1**

5 weeks until Christmas. It is as if it was 5 days. All the hustle and bustle on the streets, the holiday rush &amp; people going to and fro in the malls to shop. Last two weeks in school &amp; soon it will be the most awaited Christmas vacation every student has been waiting for. Not for them; well not the least. True, exams were done—requirements has been presented and almost all students are now pushing all of their efforts to make that final 'umph' before they can finally say quits. As a school athlete, he was not exempted, as he, too, have to comply with all the necessary paper works in his History and English subjects. Rukawa sighed softly as he passively faced his locker along the aisle amongst others- determined to take home his English textbook and his History book as well to have an early start on their final requirements before Christmas vacation. He remains oblivious to his surroundings as pictures of him were being taken from almost every angle- phones quietly zoomed in to have a better resolution of him. He knows all of this, of course- not one to be completely ignorant; he just don't give a fuss about it. Used to it would be a better statement. And he doesn't even brag about it—it is as if he could do something about it, but truth is he cannot. He cannot just shout and berate everyone to stop taking photos of him, now can he?

Done with his locker, he slammed the locker with just the right amount of wham on it causing for a few 'photo takers' on his side to scamper away and causing for some to snicker &amp; giggle on the sides. He went bug-eyed. Just as he was about to leave the aisle, a familiar voice interrupted him, causing for him to stop; since this voice is very much tolerable &amp; welcome.

"Rukawa-kun!" Ayako greeted cheerfully, while slapping lightly on the boy's shoulder with her paper fan, her tiptoeing of course to be able to do that. "You're not about to go home now, are you?" Rukawa stared at her blankly. He shrugged. For all he know, they got no practice for the remaining two weeks in school, and even if he does want to have occasional practices- his sempais are not already on the mood for some hoops since it's the Christmas season already. All they want now is to shop at the last minute and chill.

"Well? I got something, see you at the gym." And Ayako strutted her way, leaving the slightly puzzled Rukawa.

'Now what?' he inwardly thought. Not that he doesn't care about practice, he does. It's just that- today he didn't bring any extra gym wear with him. Well, he could always sweat it out in his school uniform but he'd be all sticky &amp; smelly when he gets on the train &amp; he wouldn't like that either. Today, he forgot his bike. He doesn't feel like going to school on a bike so he intentionally left it. Sighing for the nth time that day, he found himself going to the gym to have a take on what's up.

Shohoku Gym. A place they are very familiar with. It has almost been their legitimate classroom for the past few months. He decided to go inside the changing room first- knocking twice and hearing no reply, he let himself in and true enough, Ayako was there with Miyagi, his Captain Akagi, and Kogure. He slightly raised a brow and bowed.

"Ah Rukawa-kun, stop being so formal." Kogure smiled softly, obviously a bit reluctant on Rukawa's display of action. Akagi acknowledged him though, &amp; Ayako simply chuckled.

"Come on over, this should be interesting." Miyagi hollered. He walked with casual steps while halting to a stop. Reluctant first whether he will sit on one of the benches since his sempais were obviously standing while Ayako &amp; Miyagi were the only ones sitting. Ayako seems to be holding a few papers that seemed to belong to the registrar department of the school. Rukawa spared a simple glance from the papers to where his two third year sempais are, the two exchanging in a small talk.

"Where's Sakuragi &amp; Mitsui?" Miyagi asked, obviously a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Can we just start yet? I mean I wanna go home early. I need to buy something." Miyagi complained. Ayako simply whacked him softly on the head. "Be patient, will you. By the way, Captain- where are they anyway?" Just as the last inquiry was asked, the door slammed open and in came the two culprits.

"Yo! Starting without us?" Mitsui grinned- his hair dishevelled so as his uniform, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Nyahahah, they won't begin without the Tensai! Oi Gori, what's up anyway, thought it was vacation already?" Sakuragi slightly looked at Rukawa and went bug-eyed. Rukawa simply snorted, no intention of giving an acknowledgement.

"Whatcha lookin, fox?" Sakuragi seethed.

"I aint looking at you, doaho." Rukawa retorted back and turn his gaze to where his sempais are. Sakuragi fumed and before the all too familiar scene kicked off again, Akagi hollered for the two to stop.

"Shut it, the two of you."

"Okay, lets begin now, shall we?" Ayako stood up and started talking.

"I have here your registration forms- I was simply going over them and saw that they've already included in your tuition fee the outdoor event that we will be having a few days from now." Everyone seemed puzzled and surprised.

"Nani?! A field trip?!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Tsk, so where do we go? If it's the zoo, I'm out." Mitsui obviously gnarled. He wasn't interested in this kind of things.

"Ahahahahahh! An outdoor, seems pretty interesting to the Tensai, count me in! Is Haruko-chan coming too?" Sakuragi, obviously feeling excited hollered like there was a party going on. Akagi had his vein popping on his temple, trying hard to control his shortening patience.

"I don't wanna go, I'd rather get a refund." Mitsui obviously keen on not attending. Kogure tried to calm him down but to no avail. "Mitsui..." Kogure stated calmly. Mitsui shot him back an 'I-want-a-refund-look' causing the bespectacled boy to sweatdrop.

"Okay, so is this mandatory? Where do we go? Its like Christmas in a few weeks, I'd rather hit the malls y'know." Miyagi butted in.

"This is for kids. Tch!" Mitsui, still pretty much annoyed at the announcement.

"Quiet all of you!" Akagi boomed and instantly everyone halted to a stop. "Obviously, you didn't let Ayako finished off her announcement you fools. And you Mitsui, obviously should stop haggling about the refund."

"Not even 50%?" Mitsui shouted, obviously bug-eyed. "I need money, its freaking Christmas!" Everyone in the room chuckled. Obviously somehow, they found their 3-pointer funny- blatantly stating that he's broke on the coming holidays. Even Ayako laughed while covering her mouth with the forms. Kogure enjoyed a soft chuckle, Sakuragi slapped Mitsui on the back while clutching on his stomach.

"Micchy-kuuun, hahahahah! You're even more vent on the refund than the tensai. How come you don't have money at all?! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi obviously finding everything funny.

From one end, Rukawa simply snorted softly, his lips almost tugging upward- if he can only show to them how he laughs, but of course he would be out of character. Truth inside, he thinks that Mitsui has a point. 'If this is a zoo indeed, I'll pass.' He inwardly thought. Who would want to go to a zoo anyway? He's *in* the zoo already. But of course, he wouldn't say that now, would he? 'Of course, I wont.' He retorted back inwardly.

"Oo~kkayy you guys are obviously not getting anywhere." Ayako regaining her lost topic tried to gather back the details. "So, as I was saying- in a few days we will be going in a small base camp for basketball training. That will be on this coming Friday until Tuesday next week, then on Wednesday-the day after, we won't be having any class- today is Tuesday already so, basically you have two days left. The Osaka camp as you all know has been a sports activity camp for the past ten years and even though it seemed kind of late already; plus it's the holiday season and everything, we will still be going there to instil a mini training session together with the top 4 Kanagawa teams. Obviously, we are one of the top four so you guys should be proud."

Ayako heard a few Oohhs &amp; Aahhs—except for Rukawa who seemed to just stare blankly. Although on the inside he was already contemplating on each of her sempai's words. 'Base camp?'

Ayako continued seeing no reaction from the boys.

"Its just five days and four nights, guys. We won't be staying there forever. We just have to comply with the Ministry of Education that those schools that have legitimate team representing Kanagawa should have at least stayed within base camp for training. So you see, it's still connected to basketball- it's not a plague or some sort." She stated, as a matter-of-factly.

"So it's mandatory?" Mitsui said tiredly. Obviously his 'refund' has already been doomed.

"Yes, sempai- you've paid for it already, it actually costs a lot. Osaka Sports Camp is not a small time camp if you don't know yet, it's one of those sports camp wherein the facilities are at par with those in Tokyo. Everything is well-maintained and there's a small dorm inside the facility so you guys don't have to worry about having no place to stay in. There's a coffee shop inside, a few restaurants, a pool, and other recreation facilities. It's truly very relaxing to be there plus you get to enjoy the sport." She said cheerily.

"Wahahaha! I'm IN! I 'm joining!" Sakuragi stated while punching his fist into the air. "By the way, is Haruko-chan coming?"

"Of course, I am!" Just as that, the door swung open and Haruko came in- a small smile on her lips as she wave her acknowledgement to everyone.

"Haruko-chaan!" And Sakuragi's world suddenly closes in as his object of affection came in view.

"I thought you went home already." Akagi stated calmly, but obviously not liking the way the redhead's been getting all to giddy up.

"We could go home together, oniichan- I have my form here too and saw that I also have an outdoor field registered in." The Captain simply sighed resignedly.

"So we gonna stay there for five straight days, just to what? Play? Can't we just play here in school?" Miyagi asked.

"And put our money to waste?! Nooo waayyy Miyagi!" Sakuragi loomed in closer to Miyagi as the shorter guy gnarled. "Hey keep your distance, I can smell your breath from this proximity." Obviously, Sakuragi wants to have the outdoor thing because Haruko is coming so it might be a chance for him to take her out on some sort of a 'date'. He could just skip the playing basketball part since he honestly believes that he's already perfected the sport.

"You said four teams Ayako-san… that includes?" Kogure, asked nonchalantly. Although deep inside him, he already has an idea.

"Oh yes, sempai—we are going to the camp with our neighbouring friends! Kainan, Shoyo, us-Shohoku and… of course, Ryonan! They have been informed last week, we've been late already. The teams all agreed and most especially since us, Shohoku &amp; Kainan will be competing in the Inter High next year, our cooperation to be a part of this training thing is a must. Shoyo &amp; Ryonan basically is just there since in Kanagawa, their team statistics is also something not to be reckoned with- they're also at the top. We should be feeling grateful, it's sort of their moral support to both Kainan and us, since we will be representing the Kanagawa prefecture in the Inter High."

"So they're just basically there to cheer?!" Miyagi retorted.

"Ahahahah, they will be cheering for the Tensai! Wahahah!"

"Shut up, doaho." The silent boy blurted out finally after minutes of being silent.

"Oh, so you're here? I thought you're dead? Nyahaha!"

"Idiot."

"Teme!"

"Rukawa-kun..." Haruko blushed deeply as her crush is in the same room with her although Rukawa seems to be standing a bit further away from her and obviously she remains 'oblivious' to him.

"Cut it now!" Akagi for the nth time, hollered.

Ayako still, continued. "So, we will be aware of the other impending rules and whatnots once we're in the camp already, for now, I need you guys to prepare all of your things and yourselves because we'll be out in two days, we'll take the bullet train—and we will all be in the train together with the other teams!"

Rukawa's eyes widened a bit. Train? With the _other_ teams? So that means… he, together with them would probably ride the train with Kainan, Shoyo, and… Ryonan? Not that it bothers him, or does it bother him? But why would it bother him anyway?

That night, he lied awake on his bed- arms folded at the back of his neck while staring at the ceiling. He packed everything when he got home, obviously just wanting to get everything done since the days pass by so fast. Rukawa seemed not to be thinking of anything but he in fact is thinking… of something. To be in a camp with familiar acquaintances on court? To have a possibility of battling it out in court with the other top players? To be able to play the sport he is most fond of? To be able to learn a thing or two perhaps? Rukawa did not know, but he found himself a bit looking forward to the outdoor activity. It's not that he is fond of going out- it's just that he found himself face-to-face with a given opportunity to improve on a sport he loved so much.

'I could challenge Maki.' He inwardly thought. But then, he might want to challenge Sakuragi instead since Maki seems to acknowledge the redheads prowess. He thought he could challenge the other players as well, if only he knows of their names. Rukawa went bug eyed. That's the main problem with him, he isn't familiar with the other supporting members on each team. He seems to acknowledge only the top members of the other teams, a reason for others to be a bit annoyed by him.

'Whatever.' Another thought inside. Or maybe, he could just play with _him_ instead. Rukawa thought he felt an organ inside of him leap a bit. Him? Yeah, he honestly almost forgot. Him of course. If there's one player in Kanagawa he would want to challenge, it's no other than perhaps the one guy from his rival school that seems to stand amidst everything he laid upon. But the thing is… would _he_ acknowledge? After all, they beat Ryonan last time- he was just being sceptical if the latter would want to take a head-on challenge. He will never know if he won't ask, will he?

Judging from the looks of it, he's pretty much sure that the sophomore star of Ryonan might actually like a one-on-one challenge, but the truth is... He's just a bit shy to approach his colleagues on court (yep, that is what he calls _them_) and asked them a head-on challenge. Not that he's scared of a game. Just a bit 'shy' since basically, he is not well-acquainted with the other guy: they just meet on court, no more, no less. That's basically it. It's a different story when he challenges his sempais in Shohoku since they've been with him for the longest time.

It's not that the Ryonan Ace is someone scary to approach at. Truth is, Rukawa thought the latter looks decent enough to talk to about anything off court. 'Talk too?' He went bug eyed for the third time that day. Why would he think about talking when he hates socializing? Must be because he often hears that number 7 of Ryonan is often friendly and has that easy-going-calming-effect attitude to everyone else. But then again, they're not on the same team, so Rukawa thought it's a different story. 'He might not give his friendly expression to me, after all we just defeated them, ugh.' Rukawa sighed. Truth is, almost everyone thought that he's the anti-social brat of Shohoku. It is somewhat harsh, because he _is_ not an anti-social brat, he's just having a hard time expressing himself.

True, he slightly acknowledges him- even told him he's a lot of fun to play with. But the older guy might just be baffling. 'Or maybe he just can't think of anything to say.' He inwardly debated to himself.

'I wonder if he would like to have a game with me while on camp… Sendoh Akira of Ryonan.' And with that name last on his mind, he found himself being cradled suddenly into the arms of Morpheus.

Friday. Trip Day. And of all the time that they have to leave Kanagawa; Rukawa looked at his watch and noted 8:00 pm. Their departure is at 9:00 pm. He inwardly sighed. Not really used to traveling in the evening. Why of all time do they have to leave in the evening? He'd rather sleep. Anyway, his bags have been packed and he just decided to bring one big traveller bag with him and a small hand carry bag in black. He has practised the art of traveling light although he's not a traveller himself. 'Learned on you-tube.' He could almost practically say. He squinted his eyes for a few more moments trying to remember if he hasn't forgotten anything-seeing that he's ready, he headed to the train station via taxi.

'I swear, I want to sleep.' He muttered.

8:30 PM. Kanagawa Station. He scanned the whole place and saw a familiar group of tall boys on one corner; seeing their jacket in green &amp; white, he immediately took notice that its Shoyo. From a distance, he could see the Captain, Fujima Kenji talking lightly with the taller &amp; serious-looking Hanagata. Around them are the other Shoyo members that looked kind of familiar to him but he's not familiar with their names. He decided to just grab something as a stash just in case… walking up onto the platform- there are food stalls available for take-out. He scanned briefly before deciding to just grab a burger and some fries from a familiar fast food chain.

While waiting for his take-out, he noticed that a few other tall guys have arrived and he cocked his head slightly to take noticed of Kainan team. Maki Shinichi of course in front wearing their jackets proudly and the other guy that seemed kinda Sakuragi who's also a loud-mouthed monkey. Jin and the other two were there, looking imposing as ever. Rukawa took notice of how Fujima's face lit up upon seeing Kainan as he and Hanagata walked over to Maki and exchanged acknowledgements. RUkawa almost gasp as he saw Fujima held Maki's bronze hand for a bit before letting it go.

"Here's your take-out, sir!" The lady from the counter cheerily exclaimed. RUkawa bowed lightly, fished in his pocket and paid the bills.

"Thanks." He muttered almost silently.

"There you are!" A pat on his shoulder and as he spun his heels, he saw Ayako. "Been looking all over for you, c'mon I got your ticket- there's our team over there, don't go wandering about."

"I was just buying food…" Truth is, he was thankful because right when he just arrived- he was not able to see as to where Shohoku Team was. Glad someone looked out for him.

"There's food on the train- late dinner!" Ayako exclaimed as the two of them strutted to another corner and that is where his team greeted him with a nod. Sakuragi was busy chatting and looking all too lame in front of Haruko, who took a glance at him (Rukawa) and smiled sweetly. He gave a small nod. Akagi was chatting with—Uozumi of Ryonan together with Kogure. Only then he had notice that Shohoku and Ryonan were at the same corner.

His eyes scanned for a bit and saw team Ryonan in their jerseys as well- Aida Hikoichi scribbling something while chatting with Koshino and what Rukawa miraculously took noticed of as Fukuda. There was another guy who was leaning silently on one post; he doesn't know his name though- Ikegami? Rukawa was unsure. His team, Shohoku was busy doing random things though while waiting for the call. Miyagi, upon seeing him with Ayako approached them both but of course, just focused on their manageress and Mitsui was busy munching in some potato chips while grinning stupidly at Sakuragi; Mitsui knows that Sakuragi was trying to impress Haruko of course.

"Where's Sendoh?" Uozumi asked Hikoichi. Rukawa's ears sort of perk up as he overheard a name being called but continued to remain oblivious though inside, he was also curious. 'Curious?' Why would he? But, really where is he? He found himself one corner and started digging in on his fries while looking uninterested.

"Hikoichi, go phone him now! We'll be leaving in twenty minutes." Uozumi hollered.

"Hai, Captain! I honestly don't know where he is but I'll call him right now!" As the freshman flipped his phone open and dialled a familiar number. Everyone seemed to look at his direction for a few seconds.

'Troublesome.' Rukawa inwardly mutter while munching in some more fries.

"Hai! We're all here… yes, we're waiting for you, yes… please hurry!" Hikoichi confirmed.

"Tell him we're not waiting for him!" Koshino butted in.

"But I just told him that we are!" Aida retorted back.

"Argh! He never learns!" Koshino seemed to have develop a hypertension. Fukuda simply kept his unreadable face on while Uozumi's vein seems to be snapping anytime soon.

"Habitual tardiness?" Akagi asked.

"Don't ask. And to think that I will be leaving the team to him. He could at least try to be early." Uozumi reasoned. "You get problems like this, Takenori?"

"I'll be happy if that is _just_ the problem I would have; true they're never late but they always get into brawls plus the fact that they get flunking grades most often than not." Uozumi stifled an impending laugh.

"Problem indeed for you, Akagi… Sendoh is a late comer but he does well in his subjects, or so I heard."

"Well, he seems a decent student to me as well." Akagi replied while somewhat contemplating if what he said was true.

"He has special exams given to him, being in the varsity and all..." Uozumi continued.

8:45 PM

_Those leaving for Osaka, you may now enter the platform and aboard the train. This is you last call._

The female voice on the station informed everyone else and as this was heard, everyone gathered up their belongings and made their way to the platform. Team Kainan together with Shoyo queued up on the first train.

"Here we go! Nyahahah!" Sakuragi cackled as he escorted Haruko. Ayako &amp; Miyagi followed him as Mitsui and Kogure came in next. The other members of Ryonan followed suit with Uozumi &amp; Akagi at the farthest line. Rukawa decided to trail behind Akagi as he continued to munch in his fries while looking nonchalant. 'Just hungry' he inwardly thought. He did not eat dinner before leaving the house and just vent out to eat outside instead.

'I need to sleep.' It was all in his thoughts that moment when suddenly he was bump from behind, knocking over some of his carton of fries. Rukawa's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and furrowed his brows, ready to give his killer stare to some stupid asshole who was not looking to where he was heading. He abruptly turned his head to his left- his mouth ready to say something like 'Watch it, idiot!' when he was slightly taken aback.

"Oopps, I'm sorry…" Came in the apologetic tone. Rukawa almost looked like he saw someone on TV but he hasn't. Standing three inches taller than him, a body built of that as an athlete, eyes of piercing cobalt blue, skin of one shade darker than him (probably), lips curved upward in an apologetic smile, with hands at the back of his nape—and of course, let's not forget the one thing he was actually well-known for; hair so spiked it actually defies gravity…

"Sorry about that…" Sendoh said in his bedroom &amp; manly voice. His eyes directly looking at the guy he just bumped into. If it was girl, she could have died of epistaxis. For the second time, someone actually said 'sorry' to him in not less than 5 minutes. Rukawa was keen on saying something but the flow of the crowd to get everybody on board kept him from doing so. He huffed softly- turned his back on the latter and went on in just like everybody else.

Inside the train, everyone seemed to be comfortable already as they were lead to their seats. The train is very spacious- one of which Japan is truly proud of; their shinkansen is truly one of its kind: its style, speed &amp; comfort is at par even with the Western countries, and it does get a lot of recognition because of its high end technology to travel at a speed of 200-300 miles per hour, without the passengers feeling it. Rukawa looked down on his ticket &amp; it suggested that he be seated in front. The train has a spacious aisle in the middle, carpeted flooring, fully-air-conditioned, cozy on the inside, and has ten 2-seater rows on each side. Its windows were slightly tinted and an automatic button to keep the curtains up or down depending on the passenger's preference. The seat is made of grey leather—has an arm rest that has numerous button functions; one of which is for an indoor FM radio panel for music &amp; a TV button for the flat LCD screen in front of everyone else. Of course, the best feature of the seat is that it can be tilted backwards so that if one wishes to sleep—he can. These, all of which Rukawa knew and he is indeed thankful nonetheless for the comfort.

As he sat down by the window- all he wanted right then &amp; there was to doze off. Closing his eyes momentarily, he was once again taken aback when he heard voices not from behind him.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?" It was Uozumi.

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry." There it goes again. The third 'sorry'- _his_ third for the night.

"Hn, you should work on your habits, Sendoh. You know what I mean." Uozumi sounded strict &amp; formal.

"I know Cap, it's just that I overslept and… almost _forgot_ about it." Sendoh humbly countered.

"It's okay Sempai, we couldn't go anywhere without you anyway!" Hikoichi tried to defend his senior.

"Really Sendoh… you should try harder!" Koshino, the hot-headed co-sophomore butted in.

A chuckle. "Sheesh, you guys… yare yare, anyway thanks for waiting. I really appreciate it. Oh and didn't I tell you that I was held back there for a while?"

"What do you mean?" Someone sounded like Ikegami inquired.

"Oh, y'know just a few girls who asked politely for a …how do you call that rave nowadays? _Selfie?_"

And then a loud cackle boomed. Obviously, it must come from the one &amp; only redhead of Shohoku. Rukawa almost wanted to raise his middle finger.

"Bwahahahah, you enjoying 'selfie' pictures? Really now Spiky, the Tensai finds it funny! Hahahah!"

Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and not the one to be affected that much decided to just ride on with the slightly immature Sakuragi. "You could take an exclusive one with me, though Sakuragi. I'd even give you a signature." A wink and his grin. And everyone at the back laughed.

"What the-?! Teme!" Sakuragi almost turned red. He was not the one to be taken as someone who completely idolizes Sendoh. He just couldn't.

"Serioulsy Cap, I had to run away from them after two shots—actually bumped into… I wasn't looking where I was headed." Sendoh said while eyes sort of roaming around. He actually was about to say that he bumped onto-a _name_. He just didn't know how come he was not able to _say_ it. He brushed off the thought.

Just then, Sendoh found himself seating on an empty seat with Ikegami who regarded him of course. He smiled at his senior and stood up to put his bags atop them when a lady that looks like the trains attendant approached him—an obvious blushed painted on her face.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?" Sendoh asked, a smile plastered on his handsome features; hands still hovering above his head trying to re-align his bag.

"You are in the wrong seat—this chair is supposed to be vacant, your seat is supposed to be on AA-02." She politely informed. Sendoh's brows arched up-inquiry written on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A grin. He actually has no idea. 'Am I not supposed to be on board?'

"So I don't get to sit? Do I just _stand up_ the whole trip? Do I need to go home now?" He jokingly asked, this earned a few chuckles from everyone else. He threw a series of questions charmingly making the poor girl blushed a deep shade of pink. "Sir that's not-?"

"_Please_ let me just sit on the floor." Sendoh dramatically imposed on the blushing girl- obviously trying to find amusement suddenly. He grinned. A few chuckles erupted.

"Argh Sempai, you're on the list I swear, I put your name on!" Hikoichi sounded panicky.

Koshino chuckled softly. "You don't mean to go _home_ now do you?"

Fukuda who was being silent, looked amused as he satisfied himself with a grin.

"I could if you would allow me though- I mean, I got gifts to wrap!" And Sendoh smiled and chuckled nonchalantly.

"Do we have gifts too, Sendoh?" Mitsui butted in- grinning.

"I bet we have, this kid is rich." Ryota jokingly reassured.

"Nyahahahha! Just give Micchy-kun cash! He's so broke… He's been dreading this trip, he wants a refund! Bwahaha!" Sakuragi hollered, tears almost at the corner of his eyes.

"Teme, why you Sakuragi- you're really a freak!" Mitsui turned red. Kogure tried to calm him. Akagi sweatdropped. Everyone laughed. Sendoh chuckled, obviously the Shohoku boys are crazy cool.

"Okay go home _now! _ Off you go, out! But be sure to wrap mine in a glittery paper!" Koshino barked liked a madman-obviously he was kidding. Laughter ensures. Uozumi shook his head- his lips somewhat in an upward curve. Some of which the Shohoku members also sharing a soft laugh. The air was truly light in that few moments. Everyone seemed _close_ and cozy with each other… they're like _good_ friends at that time; no rival teams, no heated competitions on mind—must be the Christmas spirit.

Ayako laughed so hard she was the one who already answered for him.

"Oh Sendoh, didn't know you're such a joker. By the way, your seat's in front—right beside…. Rukawa-kun! He's in AA-01. Hurry now, trains above to move."

'Rukawa eh' Sendoh almost looked surprised. He almost blurted out something like 'Seriously?' 'Really?' But he just shrugged it off, smiled and got his bag from atop and started to walk in front to where he was supposed to be seated.

Rukawa's eyes were on the verge of drooping when he caught off his name being somewhat mentioned. He was about to turn his head and asked what's up when a body just blocked his view—he had to looked up. Sendoh was once again fixing his bag atop just in time—he looked down and that was when their blue gazes finally met… cerulean against cobalt blue. Ace &amp; Rookie of two different teams, not too much in common but skills almost at par with each other. Two different people walking two different paths… will their paths cross at the end somehow?

"Hi…" The older greeted softly with a smile as he nodded.

Rukawa, not being a man of many words, managed to somewhat acknowledged the latter back—and he questions himself as to why he was able to do that somewhat _effortlessly_.

"Hello…" A small nod.

It was 9:00 pm. And the train started to move because the scenes change from a busy station to a series of dark farm fields as tiny snowflakes emerged from the sky like tiny droplets of stars. It was indeed the holiday season.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

9:30 PM.

Still inside the train, almost feeling nothing as it zoom its way on the rails. Outside, tiny specks of snowflakes started to fall-signalling Winter. Good thing he was able to pack himself an extra jacket. Rukawa's gaze has been stuck outside the window for the past 30 minutes- this he knew of. It is not that he's quite interested with what's outside- truth is, he's not just quite sure on _what_ to do because he has a _seatmate_. Yup. Simple as it may sound, it brings a tiny bit of dilemma in him. He did try to get a nap a while back but to no avail. Closing his eyes for a few minutes only to find them opening once again. His gaze was just either fixated in front of him (on the LCD that plays some random movie) or to his right- the window. He sighed softly—almost contemplating if the one beside him took noticed of his current… _restlessness._

It was a bit quiet now, probably half of the passengers where snoring already and he has proof—having been able to hear a few snores at the back. He noted that Ayako &amp; Haruko were still chatting softly; mainly about random girly things. He took noticed of Hikoichi's clear voice and probably… Koshinos? As they converse and talk about the 'camp'.

He sighed once more- this time gaining an attention with his _seatmate_. Rukawa knew- he not need to look at his left, he just _knew_ that a pair of eyes were staring at him. 'Troublesome' he could almost muttered. He shrugged off his thoughts and decided to look at _his_ side and he was simply taken aback…

'What-?'

_Flashback. The week before the trip._

Bored. If there's one thing that he's feeling-it's a combination of boredom &amp; a feeling of… he could not decipher yet. If this trip was not mandatory, he would have declined politely. Sendoh was never a fan of school trips, he only obliges because it's either mandatory or basketball-related. The first time he heard there was some sort of camp to be held weeks before Christmas, he didn't honestly care. 'What for?' he inwardly asks himself then. He was busy shooting some hoops that day while Coach Taoka and the rest of the team were hurdled in a semi-circle obviously trying to talk about it. And although he could practically hear them, he just went on his merry way of shooting some hoops- in hopes that they may not include _him_ on the list of those participating. 'I got things to do and… places to go.' Yup, and he smiled as he made a move as if someone was trying to guard him—imagining _someone_ from a rival team that has honestly, made an _impact_ on his own play. A fade-away shot and it was in. His lips tugged upward.

"Sendoh… oi Sendoh!" It was Coach Taoka. And he looked to where the voice was only to find the rest of the team looking at him, some of whom were grinning.

"So, are you coming?" Uozumi inquired.

"Huh? What?" As he walks toward to where the ball was. Coach Taoka, sighed annoyingly and cleared his throat. It was then Sendoh looked back again—a sheepish smile on his handsome features. Taoka motioned for him to come a little closer thru a flick on his pointy finger. Sendoh grinned like a grade school boy, obviously he knows where this is going to head at.

"Uh… yes, Coach?" A grin.

"You weren't listening again, were you?" Taoka insisted while shaking his head in utter disbelief that his team, Ryonan is going to be led by this… young _carefree_ man.

"I was! You guys were talking about a… plan!" A few chuckles can be heard.

"Hahahha, sempai- we're talking about the trip to be held next week at Osaka! It's some sort of a recreation or training between Kanagawa's top four basketball school teams." Hikoichi summarizing the details.

Thank heavens for freshmen like Hikoichi—expect him to fill in the blanks and Sendoh couldn't be anymore grateful.

"Oh right—that's it…" Sendoh feigned he _knew_ exactly what it was all about. Still a few snorts and chuckles erupted. Uozumi cleared his throat. "So, are you in? Well- it's like this, you obviously_ don't_ have a choice, because you're the next _captain_ and it's obviously mandatory for you to get all the necessary training or learning you have to acquire."

Sendoh nodded, a small pout on his lips. "I get it…" Truth is, well like Uozumi said, he does not have a choice. "So, when do we leave then?"

"Next week, Friday." Koshino butted in. "We're going with Kainan, Shoyo and Shohoku."

"This is going to be interesting!" Hikoichi said, eyes beaming with excitement and the whatnots.

"Sakuragi for sure will be there…" Fukuda, the ever silent man on the team muttered. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure he will—Rukawa Kaede of course will be there for sure, in short all the members of each team are going to be there. Further announcements will be given once we're in Osaka." Uozumi said.

"Sugoi! Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku- I'll check him out- it'll be fun to see you two battle it out on court, sempai!" Hikoichi declared with exuberance. Sendoh has still his smile plastered on his face—just simply _hearing_ everything. 'Rukawa eh…' Just then, he shrugged and much as to the amusement of the Ryonan group, he dribbled the ball unexpectedly- sped off to the court and did a powerful slam on the ring.

"Yup… it'll be _fun_ indeed to play with him. I can't wait." He said. Did he really mean that? He wondered for a few but his smile seemed to just grew a bit wider while he thinks of the possibility of being able to play one-on-one perhaps to the so-called _pretty boy_ of Shohoku. Its not everyday someone comes in court with that skill almost at par with him and he doesn't brag about it (his skills)… Sendoh is merely _acknowledging_ the fact that the other guy pretty much amuses him in a way other than the sport they both shared in common.

'You don't seem to give up… you seem unfazed to anyone _before _you—and I think… that's what makes the game even more interesting.'

That night, at bed—he didn't packed his bags upon hearing about the said trip. He just went on with what normal teenagers of his age does- he logged on his computer, played a few online games and when he got bored, put on a random CD to listen to something, and when he got bored _again_\- switched it off to watch a movie he barely understood; not even finishing the film- he then stopped it midway only to be disturbed by a knock on his door. The door opened and it was his older brother of five years, Sendoh Akito. Towering also as well by 6'4—looks that seems too, mirrored like his own but with more mature features. And yup, even though his five years older, Akira Sendoh knew that his older brother can act like a kid because he always tease him whenever… _wherever._

"Yo!" Akito greeted, while adjusting his glasses. Suave in his actions- a grin plastered on his equally handsome face.

"What do you want?" The younger prodded, smiling but not looking at his aniki. Akito entered his room casually, dragged his feet and plopped down on his brother's bed.

"Nothin, I was checkin out if you're watching porn… hahahah!" And he laughed again, too amused at his own insanity.

"What kind of a reason was that? And even _if_\- and I'd say _IF_ ever indeed I was watching something obscene, I would have _locked_ the door, don't you think?" A grin. And Akira found himself on one corner of the bed while just contenting himself on watching plain TV instead.

"Very well said, otouto... but seriously, were you gonna watch and jerk off?"

"Are you simply here to ask me about _porn and jacking off?"_ The younger Sendoh prodded with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"No of course not! I know you have them in your laptop, sick bastard you are."

"He-heyy! Akito, I don't have porn anywhere- blaming me for something you apparently _have_ in stored!"

The younger one chuckled- this is why he _hated_ his brother sometime. Not totally _hated_ him but, he enjoys teasing him about seemingly all the mundane things there is. His brother could really be childish most of the time. But he was grateful. Akito is a very warm person, probably one of the many characteristics of the Sendohs—tall, handsome, 'peoples person' type as they all are. He takes work seriously but trust him when he's out of the office—that's where the real Akito reveals himself.

"Heh, it's only natural- we're men Akira, robust, young and very appealing MEN! It's an animal instinct!"

"Whatever…" he paused, before deciding to continue. "I got a trip. Next week, in Osaka. Five days. Basketball-related… kind of mandatory."

"Is your school aware that it'll be Christmas in a few weeks?" A bug-eyed expression graced Akito's face.

"Yeah, apparently they are and it's still on. I can't say no- it's included in my tuition."

"Tsk, those sneaky administration bastards, Ryonan never changed. Even in my time—we have these kind of miscellaneous activities. But it's all good, keep safe there, it'll be snowing a few days from now. And do bring me something from Osaka." A grin.

"Yeah, sure… thanks. I'd give you a box of _Marimo_. It's _the_ ultimate gift." Akira grinned cheekily.

"Screw that. What would I do with a ball seaweed?" Akito gnarled like a teenager.

Akira simply laughed heartily. "You could _cultivate_ it… hahaha."

"Fuck that. Anything but that lake moss ball."

"Sure…sure! Man, you swear a lot- I'm counting you know." The younger Sendoh responded while chuckling, slightly amused that he was the one _teasing_ now.

"So, I came in here to ask who your_ new_ girlfriend is." A cheeky grin by the older Sendoh.

Akira snorted. He could almost roll his eyes. "What do you mean, I don't have one."

"C'mon- impossible, you're on your second year in Ryonan and still single? Not even a fling?!" Akito almost shouted. Apparently he loves teasing the younger guy.

"No. None. Nay." Akira muttered- eyes being a bit mischievous while staring at the TV.

"You're a bore… I'm assuming there's hundreds of girls throwing themselves before you in school and not even one seems to interest you?! That's a bummer man, you gotta collect _then_ select." A loud laugh.

"Thanks for being a very _inspiring_ brother, Akito. Well, I got… fans. If that's what you want to know. Y'know I'm busy…don't have time for-"He was cut off at the middle of his statement.

"Arrghh! I knew it, you're _gay_?! You like MEN! Oh my fucking God- you disappoint us you homo freak! Nooo! So who's the dude, then?!"

"Cut it, will you! That's even retard." Akira pulled his laughing older brother and forced him out of his room, the latter still chuckling while being forced out. "Ahahaha… don't worry, I still love you man, even if you turn homo. Bring _him_ home sometime! Ahahaha!"

"Fuck off—and I love you too. Good night bro. Stop inhaling weed, you dork." Akira countered in his bedroom voice, obviously he was also grinning and chuckling. He and his brother. They make a good team. And Akira was more than happy because he has someone like Akito.

_End of flashback._

'Hello' was the first word he said and probably the last word he'll utter for the whole trip. Not that it bothers him, but he was able to prove that the boy was indeed a man of few words. Sendoh was not the type to typically just converse out of the blue; he'd be doing that of course if it were _his_ team. But not today… or moreover, not at _this_ moment. It's been thirty minutes inside the train and they are expected to arrive in Osaka at 11:30 pm. Upon arriving, they will be taken by a tourist bus that will dropped them off the camp in fifteen minutes. Sendoh thought that it's indeed tiring. And of course, since they will reach the camp by midnight, nothing is to be done anymore but to just sleep and rest.

He knew that he also needed rest, and probably that is what the others in the back have been doing—they seemed quiet already except for a few chatters. He almost want to get up from his seat and strut his way at the back just to have someone to talk too.

'Why not _him_ instead'? Either Rukawa wants to be basically alone on his seat or he's not comfortable with him on his side. In anyway, Sendoh took notice of the others restlessness and decided to reach something inside his bag he happens to remember. And so…

"Skittles?" He asked- a faint smile on his manly features. Sendoh saw a bit of surprised in the latter's eyes. He could almost chuckle but refrained himself from doing so. Rukawa looked from him to the pouch of sweets he was handing him over, eyes clouded with… confusion?

'Oh boy' Sendoh inwardly mutter. Of course, he would not _want_ those- he might actually think you poisoned them so you could actually beat him on camp. He could almost imagine the younger boy's random morbid thoughts.

"I… uh, well, I got loads of them inside." He said pointing on one side of his bag. "My brother packed me a lot of these… really _weird_." He smiled and cocked his head slightly.

"…thanks." Rukawa was puzzled. 'Skittles?' He knew of them of course, those sweet, coloured, fruity-flavoured candies- he's not really a fan of them, he thought they are just okay. What to do? Is Sendoh giving him _all _of it? Or do he just get a random candy?

"It's yours! I got a lot- and I think I might give everyone on board. Heh." A grin. Can he read minds? Rukawa almost went bug-eyed. He honestly thought he felt an _unidentified_ organ leaped inside him. He has _yet_ to know what it's all about. 'Odd…truly.'

"I… thanks." He took the pouch and stared at it for a moment. Unsure of whether he's going to open them. Truthfully, Rukawa didn't expect for Sendoh to give a damn about him. They were supposed to be rivals. The people have been branding them as common enemies on court… 'But, we're _off_ court, now are we not?' He inwardly shook his head, quite wondering on the fact that he's agreeing and contradicting his thoughts once in a while- just because of a guy with a spiky hair.

"You could open and eat them." A grin. Sendoh was the one who spoke. So this is _Rukawa Kaede_ of Shohoku. Its not that he's unfamiliar with him, its just that its rare for him to be this _close_ with a rival. He does not seem so bad, Sendoh wonders why he and Sakuragi seems to be not in good terms—but he knew, Sendoh_ knew_ that the 'war' between these two twin towers of Shohoku is just an 'act' or some sort. He could somewhat see through them that Rukawa acknowledges the redheads prowess and vice versa- Sakuragi knew that while Rukawa might actually be a notch or two better than him, he (Sakuragi) accepts that very well and he _respects_ his fox-eyed teammate although very much contradicting in his actions.

"I'm full… but, thanks." A nod. It was all Rukawa could think of at that moment. It's not that he doesn't like to eat what Sendoh gave him, he's simply being honest that he's _full._

"By the way, _sorry_ for bumping in to you a while back." Sendoh remembered suddenly. The desire to escape from a few fan girls who saw him by the station is so great, he jogged while looking to see if they have been following him, not knowing that he actually bumped into someone already. Good thing though that _*the*_ specific someone is… _familiar._ Rukawa simply shrugged.

"Fourth."

The spiky haired boy looked with questioning eyes. "Huh? What's that?"

"That's the fourth time you said _sorry_ for tonight." Sendoh muttered an 'Oh' before nodding briefly. But he was simply curious and so he decided to continue.

"Fourth? Really- I was not aware…" And he scratched the side of his cheek, somewhat contemplating on what the other said. "Well, _sorry_ then- oops!" A cheeky grin.

"Fifth." And Rukawa rolled his blue eyes- his lips almost tugging upward.

Sendoh simply chuckled softly. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're _The Count_ of Sesame Street." And he chuckled some more.

Rukawa simply snorted- almost amused at what has been described of him. "More like, the _Grouch."_ He tried to humor himself. Sendoh laughed- causing for the others to glance probably at him. "That's a good one, Rukawa-kun...calling yourself the 'Grouch' of Shohoku." More suppressed laughter. 'Well what do you know, Rukawa seems like a _normal_ teenager after all.' Sendoh thought amusedly.

'Weird. Sendoh Akira is weird. _Funny_ and tolerably weird.' He too, felt weird- suddenly feeling all too casual and familiar with the Ace of Ryonan and he yet has to know on _why_ is that so. He shook his head lightly and decided to just get something inside his handbag. His iPod. He decided he'd just listen to random music. The next few minutes were spent in silence but Rukawa wasn't sure as to why he felt his lips tugging slightly upward while looking outside the window. His restlessness, gone. Must be the weather outside? The soft, chair his back has been leaning on? The random music playing onto his ears perhaps? Or probably because of _someone_ beside him and the pouch of Skittles he seemed not to notice that he's been holding on for a few minutes.

'Osaka… can't you just be in the next ten minutes?' But, he doesn't really seem to mind now.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I just had a hard time uploading the previous chapter. I'm kind of new to this version of FFnet; I honestly don't know if anyone knows of this plot of mine ^_^—seems no one's reading (not that I'm overly bothered about it) Still, keen on putting an end to this long, &amp; weird story. Oh and btw, I don't have a beta-reader. Its not that I am confident of my proficiency, (actually, I'm not) I just thought that there aren't many people writing &amp; reading fictions nowadays (unlike before) kind of the fandoms been long and gone already. Anyway, here's the third instalment.

**Disclaimer: SD is not mine and will never be. Songs, etc mentioned here are not mine as well...**

**Chapter 3**

_You lift my heart up  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you are not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on them  
Now I know what I have found…_

_-__Latch, Sam Smith_

He felt his head somewhat bumped onto the window—causing his lids to fluttered a bit; eyes still a bit hazy; trying to focus- his ears clearly hearing the song being played on his iPod… the soothing and clear voice of the singer- being accompanied by a piano in the background. Rukawa opened his blurry eyes into a final stare straight ahead. The first instinct was to look at his watch. He did so and the time read, 11:00 pm. He was quite surprised that he was able to take a nap by about an hour or so. He straightened his almost slouched position, and took a peak outside—still endless darkness and a few houses with tall lampposts illuminated amidst the blackness and the soft downpour of snowflakes. He looked to his left only to find the seat beside him…. _Empty._

Has he been dreaming? He thought he was just sitting beside _someone_ a while ago. Rukawa couldn't help but to slowly tilt his head and peek into the small slit to where he was currently sitting on. From the small space he could took notice of the other sleeping forms of his team mates. Sakuragi was snoring beside Miyagi, both of their heads almost touching each other- Sakuragi still has a drool on his mouth. Rukawa shuddered. 'Gross…' He tried to peek some more and saw the others also sleeping peacefully. Ayako &amp; Haruko were sleeping comfortably, Uozumi too- although Akagi, his Captain seems to be reading something on his tablet. Kogure-sempai has his head on the window, eyes being obscured by his fringes. Beside him, his Mitsui-sempai, mouth slightly parted has his head tilted on the seat- a handkerchief covered on his face- arms tucked together. He could not hear of the others, from his view he saw the other Ryonan members also enjoying their peaceful sleep…except for Fukuda. He seems to be playing a game on his portable player, ears tucked in by a famous brand of headset. 'He looks serious...' Rukawa can't help but to inwardly thought.

His wandering eyes was broken momentarily when the door from the train that adjoins the other cab opened and what greeted his sight was his _seatmate_. Sendoh walked with careful steps, keen on not disturbing the other sleeping guys. Rukawa returned his gaze up front and pretended to be browsing on his iPod, scrolling randomly on his list of songs. He noticed that he has not been updating his lists for quite some time and came up with a resolve that he would do so once he gets back.

Someone plopped down on the previously empty seat… he did not need to look to know who was that.

"Oh you're awake already, Rukawa-kun…" A low and almost bedroom voice greeted him. Rukawa simply looked back at the owner of those voice, he honestly did not somewhat caught what the latter said to him- the volume of the song on his ears obviously took over his ability to hear… he pulled one ear-bud away but one can still fully hear what song was playing.

"What's that?"

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "I said, you've waked already." The latter simply shrugged, and just continued to scroll down randomly at his list of songs. He wanted to seemingly ask something like 'Where have you been?' but he kept those words at bay. It's not something he would dare ask, would he? They were not even teammates to begin with… the feeling of starting a possible conversation is not something 'familiar' to him. Sometimes he would prefer that questions just be thrown at him—so that he _knows_ specifically what to respond. Sendoh seemed not the type of guy who would want questions thrown at him- well, Rukawa at least thought so. 'I wouldn't know… he seems the type to talk a lot about random things.'

"You should not really turn it up so high you know…" It was Sendoh. Rukawa looked at his taller seatmate and slightly cocked his head to the right.

"Used to it…" A shrugged. Is Sendoh actually trying to 'tell' him the pros &amp; cons of listening to high volume of music? He could almost went bug-eyed.

"I kinda noticed that—while you were sleeping a while back, I could honestly hear the songs being played." A grin. "Its just that maybe you should turn it down a bit you know, it's bad for the ears just so you're not aware." A plain shrugged- but eyes hinted faintly of genuine concern. When he saw the stoic kid having no response, "…well, not that I'm trying to pry on your preferences-!" Sendoh almost said as if to defend his reasoning.

"No, its okay…yeah… you're actually right. I, uh, thanks." He responded with his usual monotone voice. A small nod. Rukawa understood. He basically knows of this but old habits just die hard and maybe listening to high music at high volume is one of them. He found himself scrolling down the volume to minimum.

"So… where'd you go." He finally was able to blurt it out- he was quite surprised when he said that. 'Great, look who sounds prying _now_' he inwardly scolded himself. Sendoh seems to be looking at his own phone- scrolling something as well but he heard the other clearly. It was a question. "The other cabin: Kainan &amp; Shoyo." A smile. Hearing no reaction, he decided to continue. "I'm actually getting a bit sleepy already just by looking at _you_ and the others. You're all dozing off- I can't actually bear not to feel sleepy as well…" A soft chuckle.

"Then why don't you just sleep?" It was more of a statement. Rukawa inwardly slapped himself. 'Shut your trap. Why suggest anyway? It's none of your concern.'

"Because, if I sleep now- when we get to the camp, I won't be able to sleep again. Not really used to sleeping while having trips. And for sure, when we get there, I don't think they'll be asking us to form groups and play ball now, don't you think. I sure wouldn't- you guys could play all you want under the snow, I'd ignore you all &amp; just sleep." A soft chuckled followed. Sendoh obviously stated the _obvious_ but he was not sure if the latter knew of this, nonetheless he was just keen on stating his reason. 'Rukawa sure is… _cute.'_

Cute. The first word he used to described his stoic and younger rival from another school. Obviously he doesn't know what _other_ words he could use to describe the blue-eyed boy of Shohoku at that given moment. He shrugged off his other thoughts.

"Probably." A nod. Rukawa took note of the older guys point. Well, good for him because he could still sleep even if he's taken a nap already or so, it's one of his few characteristics—the ability to just sleep without effort is something he only possess amongst other players. He returned gazing back outside the windows- in a few minutes, they will be reaching Osaka. Rukawa involuntarily felt chills—must be the temperature outside. He unconsciously happened to have scrolled upwards his iPod causing for the volume to increase. He noticed that the snowflakes outside seemed to fall in doubles. Then he thought of Christmas… Truth is, he still hasn't get anything. True, he's thinking of giving something to his teammates- not that it's mandatory, but he would at least want to try to get them a small token. He was obviously thinking what to give them all this coming holidays… He silently remembered that Sendoh has gifts to wrap- or so he thinks. 'I wonder what he's going to give to his teammates though.' He inwardly sighed, suddenly bothered by the fact that he still has _other_ things to do… He seems to have took notice of the soft and melodic lyrics that has been playing on his ears—a familiar song that has been on the _routinely_ played list… Not that he thought of anything of related to the song… he just thought the soothing voice is making a calm effect on him. 'Just like _him_…' Rukawa did not know where his second thought came from. But he did admit that the latter did possess this so-called calming-effect. 'Weird.'

_I'm so enraptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.  
Feel so enamoured, hold me tight within your clutch.  
How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.  
What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest…_

_-__Latch, Sam Smith_

Sendoh's mind was blank for a few minutes. He wants to _do_ something. 'Like…_basketball_ perhaps.' He inwardly chuckled to himself. It was getting a bit cold already, he zipped up his jacket to his neck and sighed softly. He honestly can't wait to get off the train. He's been sitting for an hour inside the luxurious train- eyes absently focused on the TV in front of him. It's some movie called _'The Giver'_ – a sci-fi romance movie. He has been watching the whole film for 45 minutes already, his focused has been entirely on the movie; he actually thought the movie was boring at first—but it actually was interesting. It tells of a story about a seemingly perfect community, without war, pain, suffering, differences or choice, a young boy is chosen to learn from an elderly man about the true pain and pleasure of the "real" world. Sendoh was about to open his mouth to ask something, and when he turned to his right to do so, there he saw his younger _seatmate_—eyes closed, lips partly opened, softly breathing, and in deep slumber; his head against the window… he took noticed of the volume of Rukawa's music—it was tuned up in high that he, Sendoh could actually _hear_ what song was playing. 'Sleepy head.' He can't help but to smile. He looked at the back to take a glimpse of the others and saw them actually doing the same…

'Great, everyone's dead already.' He inwardly joked. He shook his head and as if remembering something, got up from his seat to go over the other cabin at the back- to where Kainan &amp; Shoyo where. He was practically bored. He could almost sleep but refrained himself from doing so. He walked softly so as not to disturbed the others when he caught a glimpse of Akagi, Shohoku's Captain staring at him. Sendoh smiled back- waved a hand and walked on. The Captain was reading something on his tablet. 'Technology sure knows how to pre-occupy a boring soul.' But not him, probably.

The door automatically sensed someone standing in front of it as it gave way and opened soundlessly. As if there was rendezvous waiting to happen, his eyes were met with two familiar pairs. Sendoh's both brows arched up- a smile instantly crept its way onto his handsome features. Just as the two pairs of eyes did so, too. It was Maki Shinichi &amp; Kenji Fujima, obviously they were seatmates &amp;… probably _something_ else. Sendoh couldn't bring himself to ask these two, but he's been hearing a few _rumours._ He just thought that it's really not his business. 'Whatever it is… best of luck.' He inwardly reprimand himself not to think of other thoughts he's not acquainted at.

"Hey, what's up." It was Kenji Fujima- his voice clear but soft; obviously not wanting to disturbed his other sleeping team mates as well. Hanagata stared briefly at Sendoh and could only wonder what does the Ace of Ryonan wants.

"Hi…" Sendoh found himself a vacant seat across the two- glancing slightly at his left to see a sleeping Kiyota Nobunaga.

"Bored?" Maki asked, his eyes full of _unidentified_ glint. Maki actually finds Sendoh very interesting; in the sense that he could only wonder how on Earth a 17-year old boy who possesses awesome skills in basketball could easily be bored. Yes, he sees _boredom_ in the latter's eyes. Sendoh simply grinned.

"You know me, Maki-san." He responded lowly, an affirmative nod followed. If there's one thing Maki wants to say at that moment—he want Sendoh to know that he would have love to see Ryonan team go to the IH with them. He kept that at bay. They were there when Shohoku &amp; Ryonan battled it out as if their lives were at stake, and he, Maki almost wished that Ryonan should have _won._ He believes that it's rare nowadays to actually come across one talented player such as Sendoh himself. He would have love to see him go against Sannoh or Toyotama. It's not like he dislikes Shohoku- he actually finds the other team interesting as well, especially those two 'twin' towers they have. Maki sighed wistfully earning an inquiry from someone beside him.

"What?" Kenji Fujima asks. Maki simply shrugged. He then turned to Sendoh and tilt his head slightly- his eyes boring into the other's cobalt blue. "How have you guys been?" Sendoh shrugged. Truth is, there's more to the question; almost like asking 'What do you plan now after losing to Shohoku?' But, past is past and Sendoh thought that they- _he_ has quite moved on. 'A game is a game- someone's got to win and someone's got to lose.' He sighed and smiled genuinely. Shohoku has been hot on the grill this season- they are full of surprises. Sendoh honestly wants to see them play on the IH- he made a resolve at that moment that he _will_ do so; 'Wonder what kind of tactics _he'll_ display?' He inwardly chuckle- amused at his own train of thoughts.

"We're good- training for the Winter Tournament; probably early next year. How about you? IH is already in February." The spiky-haired replied.

"Well, probably same as Shohoku—we've been running everyday." Maki replied.

"You guys should at least have a break, you know." Fujima butted in. Obviously he wants to remind them of the _holiday_ season. Maki nodded at him. Fujima grinned. Sendoh was amused. Really. These two… he could honestly _see_ something else and it's been happening right before his eyes- if he were another guy, he'd be freaked out but… suddenly being dawned with an understanding, he smiled as he was able to probably witness _something_ he almost thought of not capable of happening. 'And so it's true then…'

"Something funny, Sendoh?" Fujima asks, a grin on his young feature. Sendoh shook his head. "Nope, nothing important Fujima-san." Fujima simply rolled his eyes.

"So, what of the others in your cabin?" It was still Fujima.

"They're all asleep, apparently, like most everyone here." Sendoh replied.

"Well, it's an evening trip so to speak… by the way, who are you sitting with? Uozumi-san?" Fujima inquired. Maki was looking at him with interest.

"No, I'm afraid not- he's with Akagi-san." Sendoh sheepishly smiled.

"Oh- Fukuda then?"

Sendoh still shook his head. "Hikoichi-kun?" Another shook of the head. Fujima's brows furrowed slightly, quite disturbed with the fact that he can't seem to guess it right. 'Who could it be?' Not that it deemed of utmost importance, he's just mightily curious. Sendoh softly chuckled. He wants to humour those two.

"Sleeping Beauty. I'm with _Sleeping Beauty."_ He grinned mischievously. Obviously the look on Fujima's eyes is not helping him get any further clues. "A girl? Oh, must be the manager of Shohoku! What's her name again?" Fujima almost tugged at Maki's arm. Maki looked from Kenji to Sendoh and… well, he _knew_ instantly who Sendoh has been referring to. He almost want to ask 'how come' but he kept the question at bay—shaking his head lightly, a small smile on his lips, he replied back…

"Interesting. And here I am almost thinking how it's like if the _two_ of you would be in one team? I should worry, shouldn't I, Sendoh?" Maki stated while still having the glint in his eyes. Sendoh simply shrugged.

"I _honestly_ haven't thought about it… I mean, it'll be cool… I supposed." Sendoh sighed and somewhat slouched on the seat. And true to his words, he has not really thought about it- but now given that statement, Sendoh wondered the 'what ifs'.

"No fair—I don't get what you guys are talking. I'm asking whose Sendoh's seatmate was and then you guys went with the Fairy Tales?" Fujima almost looked as if he was a girl who got dumped or something. Sendoh laughed softly. Maki grinned a bit.

"Oi, so who's with you? The manager of Shohoku?"

"No- no, Fujima-san… just-!"

"Sleeping Beauty, _Kenji_. He's with _Sleeping Beauty_." There was almost a subtle way as he spoke the name 'Kenji' on his lips, and Sendoh thought he _saw_ that.

"Well then- go back to your cabin and wake her up with a _kiss!"_ Fujima grinned. Sendoh was surprised Fujima pulled off a statement like that. 'I guess he did not quite _get_ who I am referring to.'

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Maki stated, "Right, Sendoh?" The Ryonan Ace simply shrugged- a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Probably not." He grinned slightly.

"You still haven't told me your seatmate." Fujima is getting impatient and that is where Sendoh simply decided to just blurt it out as if it's not really a big deal. 'Is it not?'

"Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku."

Silence.

"Oh, so _he's_ the Sleeping Beauty we're talking about?" Fujima rolled his eyes. "Funny that you two get to be seatmates when you're obviously sworn enemies on court." Fujima grin. Sendoh shrugged. He doesn't really consider anyone an enemy; they're like his… _colleagues_ in a way. And Rukawa is… well, he must admit that Rukawa is a bit different from the others- he likes to consider him as his younger _protégé._ 'Sendoh Jr.' He inwardly chuckled. The image of a young, pale, and somewhat slender blue-eyed glaring boy from Shohoku—with a spiked hair. Sendoh almost grinned.

"Weird. You guys are seatmates." Fujima chuckled.

"I don't see anything weird with that though, right Sendoh?" It was Maki.

"Probably. Heh." And Sendoh grinned to both of them. He somewhat stretched his long limbs and puffed some air. "I think I gotta get back…"

"Sleeping Beauty needs to wake?" Fujima asks coyly. He has this grin on his face- his eyes almost hinting with mischievous glint just like Maki's. Sendoh absent-mindedly scratched his head. "No—not really, I'm not sure…haha."

"We'll see you in camp, Sendoh. I don't know the rules yet- but I heard they are going to divide us all in pairs. Something like that." Maki said a bit informatively. Sendoh nodded his head, obviously a piece of information was given to him and he was a bit thankful. 'Pairs?' He still wanted to ask a lot of follow-up questions but decided that it could wait, he took note of the time and saw that there's less than 30 minutes left and its Osaka already. He too, needs to get some sleep. He feels as if that this camp is going to be a long one. He yawned, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy as well.

'Well, they could always pair me with _anyone_.' He inwardly thought to himself. As he nodded his goodbye and thanks, he silently went back to where his original place was. The door opened and he's not just quite sure if it was indeed _sleeping beauty _that he saw looking back at him. He smiled.

'Looking for me, perhaps?' Sendoh thought that it was something he thinks of as…_nice._

**TBC**

**A/N: **I realized that I've taken almost 3 chapters focusing mainly on while inside the train. Ugh. Sorry. I would very much appreciate if someone would tell me if I should just—_skip_ on the details? But I seriously intended for this to be a progression fic. BTW, I don't think I'll be able to do much of writing the other SD characters/possible pairings/and their thoughts- I'm afraid I will be focusing mainly on SenRu… I'll try to put on a few paragraphs though- If I can. Sorry for the poor grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Addicted to SD: Thank you also for the heart-melting reviews. Here's the next chapter ****J****I've been busy for the past week—it's the student's examinations and all, and I have to facilitate on their exams so that's why. But hopefully after everything else has been settled, I'll be able to pull this long story off =D Honestly, I'm so excited to end this; suddenly thought of another cute alternative finish to this plot though! **

**PS: OOC-ness** and more of them, perhaps. SD is not mine and never will be…

**CHAPTER 4**

After 2 and ½ hours, they arrived in Osaka. The announcement was made by a female voice inside the train and everyone seemed to wake instantly. There were groans and mutters of being all too sleepy already. Sakuragi was even for once not making any noises, as he just stood up from his seat and silently exited the cabin. Even Mitsui &amp; Ryota seemed to be drained. Akagi &amp; Uozumi exchanged nods as they helped both Ayako &amp; Haruko on some of the stuffs. The other Ryonan team went about their own ways and like the others, stepped out of the train. Rukawa pocketed his ipod and stood up—as well as his seatmate who apparently did the same. Sendoh took his bag from above them and placed them on an empty seat nearby.

A soft sighed escape his lips. 'At last…' Rukawa momentarily shook his head and took a quick sneak outside the window- he could see the snow falling down gently in an almost drizzle and he can also see the well-lit station. It was obviously bigger than Kanagawa; from his view he took noticed of the others standing in front of the platform, stretching out their limbs. There were a few who was yawning continuously- one of which is the redhead. Just like him, everybody wants to hit the bed and doze off. 'One ride left' he said to himself. Trips like this exhaust him terribly- when he was about ready to alight the train- he spun around and found himself a bit surprised. He can't believe that he's been _into_ a few surprises for the past two hours or so…

"Yours?" Sendoh was standing there, holding _his_ (Rukawa's) travel bag, a smile on his lips. Rukaw simply nodded. He did not expect for Sendoh to be still there- much more, handing him _his_ bag and… what? Asking him probably if the bag was his. 'He's really weird…' He also took note to himself that he's been saying 'weird' for more than five times already. Does he really find Sendoh's action or behaviour odd? But, what makes it odd then? Or more like… what makes him—_different?_ Rukawa was the passive type, this he knew of himself. He'd rather do things his way and alone—not that he's bragging about his being all too independent, truth is- he just didn't want to be of bother to anyone. If he can settle things on his own, all the better. Maybe that is why they sometimes hate him on the court. He knows he tends to be selfish most of the time, but how can he tell these people, that he just want to _improve_ his skills to the highest- that is why sometimes, he tends to fight and be unfazed with anything and _anyone_ who tries to face him. 'Anyone?' He thought for a second, is he truly _unfazed_ by anyone? He was dragged back into his senses when his own bag was almost shoved right into his face.

"C'mon let's go, we're the only ones left here." Sendoh informed him and Rukawa found himself getting his bag and nodding his thanks. He followed the older boy and went out of the train. 'But what about him? Rukawa thought that Sendoh seems to be the type of person who's truly _unfazed_ by anyone- and he wondered very much. 'Must be his attitude. I mean, what's with the smiles anyway? He's truly confident of his skills—and he doesn't even need to kill himself to practice… unlike _me._' Rukawa knew, that he's probably a notch lower against Sendoh- buy maybe that is why he wants to _challenge_ him; for him to be able to know the extent of his own strength.

'Sendoh… sometimes, I don't know if I envy you or… _hate_ you.' Rukawa's eyes widened a bit. Hate? Is it even accurate? No. He knows he don't hate the guy- why would he? Has Sendoh done anything to him? Its not his fault that he's good at almost anything…

'No, I don't probably _hate_ you… I _can't_ probably hate you.' And Rukawa knows, deep in his whole system that he doesn't have a reason to do so. His thoughts somehow tire him, he momentarily shook his head and when he decided to focus his eyes forward, he noticed that they were already outside the train and in Osaka. He found his feet walking towards where his teammates are and took a quick glance at his side and saw Sendoh walking towards where Ryonan Team was. 'Of course, it's _his_ team, baka.' He wondered why he has to put up with such a petty thought. He shuddered for a bit as he felt chills creeping in; winter, he thought. They walked for a bit and outside the station, they saw two huge tourist bus obviously waiting for them. An usherette instructed them to board the buses already so as not to waste time- it was a special type of bus, the sleeper type. Although they will only be in it for a few minutes, the comfy, the better.

"Kainan &amp; Shoyo will be on Bus A, Shohoku &amp; Ryonan on Bus B." The usherette prompted. Akagi and Uozumi nodded- and briefly informed their team. Maki and Fujima as well did the same. One by one, each member wordlessly boarded the bus. Rukawa did the same and he found himself one random space not far from the door. Ayako and Haruko followed suit; obviously they both want to be seated together. Sakuragi and Miyagi went to seat across to wear their two girls are. Akagi decided to seat himself in front of where Haruko was. He cast an annoyed look at the redhead and then to Miyagi who was obviously doing their 'moves' to both of the girls. Kogure sat with Mitsui, following them was Ryonan's Captain- Uozumi. He decided to spot himself on a seat nearby Akagi.

Rukawa placed his bag on his side- reluctant at first; he stared on his bag for a few before deciding to look outside the window. He looked at his watch and noted 11:40 pm. He sighed. 'Almost midnight…' He briefly closed his eyes, feeling all too sleepy once more. One by one he can somewhat sense that the others are boarding the bus- the brushing of their bodies against the seat. Rukawa peeked from beneath his lashes and saw _him_.

Sendoh stretched his long limbs and walked straight to where Ryonan was. He greeted them with is infamous smile.

"What's up, sempai?" A yawning Hikoichi asked. Sendoh shrugged. Koshino's eyes were all too droopy and he too, yawned.

"You slept?" Koshino asked.

"No, not really." Sendoh replied- still bending his neck and rubbing his palms together, obviously finding the temperature a bit cold.

"Why not? What'd you do then?" Koshino inquired, seemingly annoyed or something. But he's not. He just want to brushed off his own sleepiness as well; but amazed as on how could Sendoh seemed not to feel any sleepiness in him.

"Watch everyone sleep." A soft chuckle. "I should have written something on your faces- damn." And he laughed. Everyone rolled off their eyes on their spiky haired Ace.

"Even on mine?" Uozumi challenged his younger successor. Sendoh sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his nape.

"Yeah, I would… probably." He answered nonchalantly. Everyone laughed, including Uozumi himself. Fukuda tugged his lips upward- honestly, he has high respects for Sendoh and he's just feeling thankful that they have an optimistic person as the next Captain. Sendoh seems capable of putting up with almost anyone… even at him. Fukuda knows that sometimes he has this intensive mood swings- but Sendoh seems to know how to pacify him… and everyone else. 'I kinda said that already.' He inwardly thought.

Just then, they heard the usherette announced that it's about time to board the bus- and everyone obliged. Fukuda was about to walk behind Uozumi when a hand caught up with his arm. He looked and saw Sendoh giving him something. His gaze fell upon a pack of Skittles. He almost wanted to ask 'What?' but he kept that to himself.

"Kicchou, for you. I got loads of them- I still have to give the others." A grin. Fukuda took the pack from his would-be Captain and nodded. "Thanks." He muttered. And that's probably his first smile for the day. Sendoh followed Fukuda who's on queue to aboard the bus while busily rummaging on his bag. Upon entering the bus- he took noticed of the familiar faces who settled on random seats. As he passed by each seat- he tossed one pack of Skittles to them- earning him looks of utmost surprised. He grinned.

"What the-?!" Mitsui was taken aback when a something landed on top of his lap. Kogure nodded his thanks.

"Stashes, Mitsui-san…" Sendoh said, smiling. Mitsui in return, grinned. "Heh, you surprised us, kid, anyway thanks! You a stockholder of Skittles or something?" There were chuckles to be heard. Sendoh simply shrugged. "Nah, just my brother- packed me a bunch."

He toss a few more packs to the others and to Hikoichi who was so happy that he took a photo of the Skittles and exclaimed that he uploaded his shot on _Instagram_. Everyone rolled off their eyes. "Food porn?" Koshino muttered.

"Yup, _like_ it now, Koshino-sempai!" Hikoichi tugged along his sempai's arm that caused annoyance to the latter.

"For you, madame." Sendoh joked to which Ayako decided to ride on. She winked back causing for Ryota to fume a bit. "Oh thank you, dear! My-my, aren't you an adorable Ace or what?" Ayako chuckled.

"Arigato Sendoh-san." Haruko said her thanks so formally, she even bowed. The Ryonan Ace bowed in return. 'Gee, I forgot what her name was…' He inwardly chuckled to himself. Upon reaching the redhead and Miyagi's seat, he looked to both of them and found Sakuragi looking at him smugly. Sendoh smiled and handed two packs to both dudes.

"Thanks, man!" Miyagi exclaimed. "Are you, by any chance, hitting _someone_ on Shohoku? Care to tell us who? We might be able to help you." Sendoh's brow arched up, obviously laughter ensured. Sendoh laughed at the shorter guy's statement. "No sir, I'm afraid _not_… just taking off a load of these Skittles in my bag." He chuckled.

"Nyahaha, didn't know you're fond commoner's sweets; but don't worry- the Tensai wholeheartedly accepts this!" Sakuragi somewhat goaded. Sendoh simply rolled off his eyes in amusement. Sakuragi _is_ childish most of the time.

The Ryonan boys found themselves mostly on the back part of the bus- Sendoh found a spot not a far from Uozumi, he placed his bag on his side and tried to relax. 'Good thing, it's the sleeper type.' He cast his eyes one last time to all those heads in front of him (since he's mostly at the back) and found that they're munching in the goodies he gave them. His eyes became fixated on one particular raven-haired boy whom he _saw_ awhile back when he passed. Rukawa seems to be sleeping already upon boarding the bus. He felt amused at the young Shohoku guy… 'How could he sleep instantly like that?' He kept wondering. He honestly wanted to sit across the Rookie- having seen that there is a vacant spot somewhere but _something_ inside him decided not to. It's not something negative, he just thought that… Rukawa might want some small_ privacy_ to himself. Sendoh inwardly sighed and looked out his window- they were moving now. 'Fifteen minutes…' he thought.

As Sendoh passed by him, Rukawa's thought was blank. He took noticed that the Ace was actually giving everyone on board some Skittles. He remembered Sendoh gave him one awhile back on the way to Osaka. 'Odd…' He can't help but say to himself that. He inwardly sighed and stared back at his bag. Did he actually assumed that _he_ will be sitting beside him _again?_ Rukawa mentally kicked himself, 'Baka…' he exasperatedly thought. Why would Sendoh sit beside him when there's still a lot of vacant seats to be filled? It's not like they should remain seatmates, shouldn't they?

The bus moved about and Rukawa rummaged into his pocket to get his ears stuffed with some music. 'Tiresome day…'

Osaka is a designated city in the Kansai region of Japan. The camp is located in one of its ward, particularly the Asahi-ku ward. In Asahi, there are 10 elementary schools (years one to six), four junior high schools (three years), two public and one private high school (three years), and one private university. That is why the local government decided to fund in a large training sports camp which will be of beneficial to the student's athleticism. Places of interest include the Shirokita Park with its Iris Garden, the Yodogawa Wando and Senbayashi Shotengai (shopping arcade). Senbayashi Shotengai is famous for its long covered shopping street. The shopping street even has a theme song that can be heard as you walk along the covered part of the street. Upon arriving in front of a 20,000- acre camp- everybody felt swell and drained. They went inside and was partly rejuvenated when they saw how majestic the camp was. It has a high roof and is painted beige all over. The architectural design of the two buildings were of the modern kind and the facility includes, among other things: a competition gymnasium, a multilevel fitness facility, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a dormitory for athletes, a multipurpose dance studio, meeting room space, cafeteria, and athletic department offices. It serves as home to Asahi-ku's several school athletic teams and has hosted a few National, Collegiate, and inter-Collegiate events in the area. The athletic center has an innovative asymmetrically supported cable-stayed structural system and S-shaped roofs. It is composed of a masted building to the north containing the Swimming Pool, a masted building to the south containing the gymnasia, and a central building containing the fitness center.

Not from a far, being first-timers, some of the players decided to take in the moment to take pictures of themselves and with their team mates- being _normal_ teenagers they are. In the middle of the entrance lobby, a tall, white Christmas tree is beaming with garlands, lights, ribbons, and balls- beneath it are large boxes of colourfully-wrapped gifts. There were a few stir of excitements as they took a few snapshots of each corner of the camp.

Sakuragi's voice was booming as he seemed rejuvenated- they were having group pictures together; him, Ryota, Ayako and of course Haruko. Mitsui was the one taking pictures of them. Obviously annoyed three-pointer wanted a shot too. Uozumi, Kogure, and Akagi approached the information desk and went about with the details of their stay; a lady on the desk was accommodating them. From one corner, the Shoyo team and Kainan Team took group pictures of each other; they want their team to be complete. Hikoichi tried to gather his team mates and succeeded; as he did so- but, whose going to take a snapshot of them?

Rukawa was silently in awe; he _admired_ the place. He was glad he joined the camp. The facilities are truly one of a kind and truth is, he couldn't wait to see the basketball gym. He couldn't help himself but to take a photo of the Christmas tree in front of him using his _iPhone_. He felt satisfied with his shot; a tap on his shoulder and he was made to turn to his right to see who it was.

"Uh, Rukawa-kun… could you, er…could you please?" It was Hikoichi. The freshman was obviously handing him over a _SLR_ camera. Rukawa went bug-eyed. 'Yare yare…' He nodded and decided to follow the young guy straight to where the Ryonan team was. They found a cosy spot where a seemingly abstract painting was their background. The team were a bit surprised when Hikoichi came back, his voice filled with excitement. "Okay everyone, team Ryonan! Let's all take a group pic!" He found himself a spot near Uekusa and the team momentarily halted to a stop.

"You asked _him_ to take a photo of us?!" Koshino butted in.

"Yup, why?" Hikoichi seemed confused. Koshino simply shrugged; truth is- he felt a bit uncomfortable. He felt kind of embarrassed to have Rukawa taking their photos. Either he felt _insecure_ or star struck; he just felt… a bit awkward. 'I mean, he is after all the _star_ player of Shohoku…. Well, whatever!' He erased all unwanted thoughts. Rukawa was staring at the whole Ryonan team, obviously waiting for them to settle down. He has both hands on the camera and a stoic face on.

"Thanks, Rukawa-kun." Everyone fell silent. It was Sendoh. Sendoh and his almost bedroom voice. He was standing beside Uozumi and as he smiled as he said those words. Rukawa was taken aback but nodded in return. He positioned the camera in his eye level and that is where the team decided to be still and focus. 'Sendoh is weird... I still haven't take the shot yet, but…' He click on the camera and instantly a picture was captured.

"Three more!" Hikoichi demanded. Everyone chuckled.

This time, they were all smiling. Rukawa _knew_ this was coming as he carefully adjusted a few buttons on the camera; he adjusted the lens and tried to zoom in for a better view. He raised his left hand and signalled on three counts- another shot was taken. 'Just like a _legit_ photographer?' Sendoh was surprised upon seeing the latter did a few adjustments; 'Cool… seems he actually knows how to take _shots._' He inwardly took note of this seemingly new discovery of the younger Rookie as… _nice_ to know. 'Rukawa Kaede… you truly are _interesting.'_ And as another shot was being taken by the current person making him interested, Sendoh smiled.

Rukawa browsed at the shots he took and felt… _contented. _Just in time, Hikoichi approached him and was thanking him endless. He shrugged off nonchalantly and was about to turn when…

"Rukawa-kun, how about a solo?" Hikoichi offered. Truly, he would want to give the pale guy a photo of his own. Rukawa shook his head wordlessly. Not the one to be all too hyped up with photos of himself. 'Besides, I'll be having a photo on a camera that is owned by a member of _another_ team?' He inwardly noted himself.

"I'll take your picture, Hikoichi." Sendoh approached the two and immediately, Aida's eyes lit up. Sendoh obviously knows that aside from him, Hikoichi idolizes the Rookie of Shohoku. He was very vocal about it, he wanted so much to be just like Rukawa. Sendoh knows that Hikoichi has the potential, he just needs to be trained properly- he made a resolve to himself that he will help their exuberant freshman make it on court.

"Sugoi, honto ni, Sendoh-sempai?" Hikoichi could almost weep in joy. Sendoh nodded. "…with _Rukawa_, right? I'd take your picture with him." And Sendoh grin. Rukawa was about to open his mouth in protest- he honestly wasn't interested in having a photo with the shorter guy. 'What the-?!' But Sendoh caught his look and he was dumbfounded because he honestly thought that Sendoh's looked almost looked _cool_. 'Wait, where'd that come from?' He went bug-eyed from the nth time. Hikoichi hopped on Rukawa's side- an obvious space between them. He felt excited, nervous, shy, and the whatnots. Sendoh looked at them and chuckled.

"You guys, would want to stand a bit closer, no?" He joked. Hikoichi of course was the one who took the initiative to near the unmoving boy- the said unmoving boy has his stoic face on- eyes on one spiky haired dude, somewhat trying to decipher the complexity of one spiky-haired Ace of Ryonan. 'Yare yare…' Sendoh looked momentarily puzzled on the camera before putting it up on his eye level and just randomly clicking without effort.

"Let me see!" Hikoichi was excited- he grabbed the camera from Sendoh to which the latter was surprised. "Sugoi! I'm so happy… thank you so much, Rukawa Kaede-kun." Hikoichi bowed a few times, his eyes full of stars. Rukawa sighed and decided to turn away again for the second time when-?! 'What now?!' He inwardly muttered.

"This time, with Sendoh-sempai! Please?! C'mon, I need to have a pic of you two!" Aida was trying to push his sempai towards the other but somehow, Sendoh's height was too much for him. Rukawa shot back his deadly glare, obviously not wanting to have another photo session. Sendoh was sheepishly grinning- not really wanting as well, but doesn't mind either.

"Uh, Hikoichi-kun, I don't think…" Sendoh started.

"Okay, hurdle everyone!" It was Uozumi and immediately everyone approached the three seniors. Hikoichi looked forlorn as Rukawa started walking away to be with his team.

"No wait, Rukawa-kun!" Hikoichi almost hollered. "Argh, sempai- stop him, will you?" Sendoh shook his head and placed a hand on the short guys shoulder. "It's okay Hikoichi- he looks _tired_." Sendoh stated calmly and almost, _understandingly_. 'Besides, Rukawa-kun doesn't seem to like the idea of…' He was made to stop in his thoughts when the voices of Uozumi and Akagi suddenly made some announcements.

"Okay everyone, we have here the itinerary of what's in store for us for the next few days. Team Kainan and Shoyo will be in Building A- that's the other side of this building; this is Building B- Shohoku &amp; Ryonan, will be staying here. Further instructions will be given tomorrow, tonight we rest first- but be sure to wake up before 9 am tomorrow? All clear?" And Uozumi handed a few papers to Maki and Fujima. The rest of the Shoyo and Kainan team exited the building as they went their way to Building A. The lady in front of the desk and a few usherettes were on standby to assist the players.

"Sirs, you could go inside the dorm now- its midnight already- you should take your rest now." She bowed politely and upon hearing this, they were ushered by the other camp attendants and made their way in front of the elevators.

"Okay guys- here's the room listings. Each room will be occupied by two players;" When everyone seemed to be not having a reaction, Akagi decided to continue. "Me and Uozumi…" A loud cackle boomed. Everyone knew who it was.

"Ahahahah, Gori and Boss Monkey?! Ahahahah, this should be interesting!" He was silence by a loud wham on his head. "Ittte! Gorri!" Everyone laughed. Akagi cleared his throat and decided to read on. Uozumi sighed. 'What a pain in the ass, this red head! Good thing, I'll be a chef soon!' "Of course, Kogure, Ayako and Haruko should go in together…" Both girls giggled. Kogure sweatdropped. 'Why am I roomed in with the ladies?' Sakuragi slumped in forlorn. He obviously thought that this is going to be a random listing.

"Miyagi and Uekusa, Room 3, Mitsui and Koshino, Room 4, Sakuragi and…" Sakuragi's eyes were full of fire- he has _someone_ in mind he wanted to share a room with. He wanted to challenge this certain person and proved to him the existence of a true Tensai. 'Teme, let it be bloody _Sendoh Akira!_' He inwardly thought.

"….Sakuragi and _Fukuda_."

"Naanniii?!" Everyone was taken aback. "Sakuragi-kun?" Kogure asked calmly. "Teme, Gori! Why with that smug-face Fukuda?! I don't even know the guy?!" A vein popped in Fukuda's temple. Obviously he doesn't like his roommate, as well.

"Idiot, this is an official listing, do you actually think I was just making this up?!" Akagi hollered.

"Who do you want to be roomed with anyway?" Koshino barked annoyingly.

"Teme, of course- Sendoh Akira! Nyahaha!" And he pointed his finger on the said spiky, causing the other to cock his head in confusion and pointing his hand towards himself. "Me?" Sendoh chuckled in amusement. "Yosh! I, the Tensai would want to challenge you- we should be _roomies_!" He boomed, everyone sweat dropped. Another lump in the head was given to him by Uozumi.

"Teme, who are you to give me a lump, Boss Monkey?! Only the Gori strikes me!"

"Shut up, you're causing too much noise, red head!" Uozumi decided to holler in as well, "You cannot be roomed with him, because he's with…"

"Why not? I am the Tensai! He could learn a lot from me!" Everyone sewatdropped- including Sendoh.

"Sendoh is ther _real_ tensai, baka!" Koshino raised Ryonan's flag which made the redhead flared up.

"Who are you anyway- teme!"

"Koshino Hiroaki, you redhead!"

"Quiet now!" Uozumi shouted. "Sendoh Akira, you will be roomed with…"

Sendoh's face was unreadable when the name of his supposed to be roommate was_ revealed_. But he smiled… "…_Rukawa Kaede_."

"Room 5- Sendoh Akira_ &amp;_ Rukawa Kaede." Obviously, he thought it was _predictable_. From one corner, Rukawa's drooping eyes seemed to perk up a bit- hearing his name and Sendoh's name; he thought he felt another leap of something in his chest. 'Seriously?' 'With _him?'_ 'Room?' It's not that he felt panicky, but he honestly felt… a bit _nervous_ and shy all of a sudden. He wondered very much. 'baka, why are you getting all tensed up?' He scolded himself. 'At least, you could finally challenge him, right?' He swallowed involuntarily and pretended to be unfazed, because everyone suddenly seemed quiet around him, everyone's eyes were both on them… it suddenly felt awkward. The two concerned players looked unaffected as stares continue to gnaw them. Sendoh has his smile on his lips—when he decided to looked at Rukawa's direction and blurted out something in his low but manly voice, that made everyone jaw… dropped. "Cool, let's go up now, seatmate/_roomie_. I want to sleep already." A certain pale boy looked surprised and blushed.

'Well what do you know, Rukawa-kun sure is…_cute_.' Sendoh thought of Rukawa as cute- his second for the day. He too, wondered why very much.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, tell me what do you think of this chapter, then? ^_^ Yup, I planned this all along. I wanted for them to be roomies- because I honestly think that this is where the ****_progression_**** should really take its manoeuvre. Chapter 5 will probably the first day on 'camp.' I'll try to write of about the others, but then- as I said, my focus is in SenRu only. Obviously, Maki &amp; Fujima here are ****_lovers_**** already. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah yes, good one there- now who's going to fall in love first? Who do you think should come to his realizations first? ^_^ for me, it depends on who's POV I'm able to write better-haha! I can't seem to choose either. I'm kind of having a hard time writing both anyway. I love going over the details but I must admit that it's hard jotting down **_**how**_** and what they seem to feel at that given moment- but I'm really trying. **** I also want for them to have a deeper conversation though- let's see what I can do. Do forgive me if ever I sound redundant and all, my vocab is not specifically… broad. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I plan to finish this before Christmas! Damn, I have to finish this! **

**PS: OOC-ness and more of them; SD is not mine and never will be; songs, etc, not mine either. **

**Warning/s: No Beta-Reader. Not a professional writer. This chapter is a LONG one. SenRu.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The elevator took all of them up to their respective rooms. The dorm rooms is located at the fifth floor of the building. Upon the elevator door opening, each pair stopped in front of their allocated rooms- obviously each door has its own number engraved on it. Sakuragi was in a bad mood. He hasn't talk a bit since he was inside the elevator. Although he can be seen by a very annoyed expression. Sakuragi plans on not cooperating with his roommate. 'I'll just be my tensai self- either he lives with it or he can die and rot in hell.' An evil smirk formed on his face and Fukuda could only wonder as to what this redhead is up to. 'I hate this beast' he inwardly thought. They both stopped in front of their room and smugly stared at each other. Sakuragi gnarled in annoyance- but he stopped midway when two humongous shadows loomed over them, it was Captain Akagi &amp; Uozumi. Both turned their faces against each other and their door was opened by Akagi who surprisingly has an evil smile plastered on his face. He motioned for the two to enter and both wordlessly did so without further ado. Uozumi sighed in relief although he doubts if there ever will be _peace_ in room 4 that night.

"I just hope they are both dead tired to even start a ruckus." Akagi sighed.

"I agree." Uozumi supported the latter's statement; Akagi went to check first on his sister's room and seeing that the three-man room seems to be in good hands (since Ayako and Kogure are there) he left to enter his room with Ryonan's Captain. Mitsui on the other hand has his 'gang' aura on since his roomie annoys him too. 'Ch, I can't believe I'm roomed with an _unknown_ player.' Koshino opened the door not glancing at the ex-gangster, a bug-eyed expression on his face. Truth is, he doesn't know what to say- he _knows_ who Mitsui is- it's just awkward that he's with someone he barely knows. He's beginning to dread he joined the camp.

Mitsui softly snorted and plopped his bag down on the nearest chair. He hurriedly went inside the wash room. Koshino sweatdropped. 'Does he plan to stay in there for the rest of the week?!' He shook his head and went further inside to check out the room further.

Uekusa and Miyagi seems to be a bit okay compared to the others because Miyagi thought his roommate seems someone cool to be with. Uekusa even initiated the conversation. Miyagi thought he was just lucky that he's roomie seems to be the peace-loving type of person.

"Miyagi-san, I hope we'd get acquainted- I'm Uekusa Tomoyuki by the way." He nodded and extend his hand for a formal shake. Miyagi thought for a while but he gave his hand as well. "Heh, sure- Ryota Miyagi, man. I'm cool."

"I believe that you're the point guard from Shohoku, am I right?"

"Yup, you could say that… and you are-?" Miyagi seems not to be familiar with the guy's playing stats on court.

"Point guard- but, I fear that I'm not at par with the likes of you, Maki-san of Kainan, and even with our would-be Captain, Sendoh." Uekusa stated- but he kept a calm, and friendly face on. Miyagi shrugged, wondering the humility of this player. "Don't bother about it, I believe we're all skilled- that's maybe the reason as to why we are here… to further learn." Miyagi didn't know where his statement came from but he actually felt good saying that. 'Ugh, I feel like I'm a changed man.' He shuddered at the thought. Uekusa simply smiled and nodded. "Thanks Miyagi-san, let's do our best."

"Sure Uekusa and… it's just_ Miyagi_ by the way."

Another nod. Yup, seems like Room 2 is peaceful, alright.

Ikegami and Hikoichi seems to be having no problem because they're both teammates. The only thing annoying the senior guard is that Hikoichi is a noisy brat. Ikegami momentarily shook his head and plopped down heavily on the bed near the window. He closed his eyes and stated in a plain, cool voice.

"Oi freshman, I _intend_ to rest- quit with the yapping, will you- and turn the lights off."

"Haii Ikegami-sempai! I'll just be uploading our photos, be sure to check it out, okay?"

Silence was all he got. Poor Hikoichi simply turned off the lights and just decided to climb on bed as well. 'Ikegami-sempai is so strict.' He inwardly muttered. Room 6 as well seems to be in peace.

Meanwhile…

Room 1 who was currently being occupied by Uozumi and Akagi has the aura of a room being occupied by big bosses. They are currently on their respective beds, talking about mostly about college and Uozumi's dream of being a chef soon. Akagi nods once in a while and so does Uozumi.

"I wonder who made the listings though…" Uozumi seems to wonder while scrolling something on his handy tablet.

"Is something bothering you?" Akagi inquired- still unpacking some of his stuff and placing them on an empty cabinet nearby.

"It's just that- I feel like they're going to let us _play_ against each other." Uozumi prompted. Akagi stops midway on his unpacking and briefly stared at his roommate. "You think so, too?" Uozumi nodded. Akagi puts his hands on his hips- looking blankly on the carpeted floor before replying. "If that is the case- I wonder how are we to do if we're able to come across against those two in _room 5_." Uozumi seems not to get it at first- but upon realizing for a few, he gasps a bit- suddenly feeling a bit… _challenged._

"Akagi- you don't mean that we will put on a 2 on 2 against those two, do you?" Uozumi's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm not sure yet, but I sort of came across the blue book they hand over and it seems that it is indeed going to be part of the training. They want us to work in pairs and play it out on a 2 on 2 battle against each other. The pair that will come up victorious in our block will be battling it out on the winning pair from Kainan &amp; Shoyo's block." Akagi nodded. 'Seems like it.' Uozumi sighed and seemed to stare at the window. He snorted and with determination on his eyes, he smiled.

"I won't lose to that spiky-kid of ours. He's the next Captain, I sort of told him that he needs all the training he'll be gaining here. Truth is, I haven't battled him on a 2 on 2 before- boy, are we in for a hurricane or what."

"Probably." Akagi seems to give thought of Rukawa suddenly- remembering his junior's almost perfect accuracy on court, he soon began to wonder how indeed are they going to stop the seemingly _unstoppable duo?_ He gulp involuntarily. "Sendoh _and _Rukawa eh… indeed Uozumi, and I don't think those two know it yet that they both have to work _together_." Both seniors puffed out a huge sigh.

Fate is defined as something that unavoidably befalls a person; and _destiny_ is something predetermined to happen, usually inevitable or irresistible course of events. Either its fate or destiny, he doesn't know. In the end, he decided that it might be _karma_ instead. He suddenly remembers that he might have been way too selfish already while playing on court… He went bug-eyed. He thought that it doesn't make any sense at all. 'Rukawa, what the heck are you thinking, anyway?' Rukawa stood like a tree on one corner of the room. He noticed that the dorm rooms are very spacious as well and very modern in design. It actually feels like as if you're in a hotel room. Upon entering, a mini living room is what greeted him- on the right corner was the comfort room. A cabinet for clothes were on the left corner. Walking-in further, there are two single beds and a small table on each side of the bed. A coffee table with two chairs facing each other can be seen on the far left- a big window in adjacent to the two beds. The interior of the room is designed very simply but made with attention to detail and intricacy. This sense of intricacy and simplicity in Japanese designs is still valued in modern Japan as it was in traditional Japan. The beds were made of hardwood- particularly the walnut since this wood is used in all types of fine cabinet works. It is dark brown in color with a simple design etched on the edges. The floor is well carpeted in beige, matching the walls. Over all, the room looked classy, but definitely comfy, so _cozy_ it makes Rukawa want to sprawl already on the floor; but his feet won't allow him to move- and it kind of bothers him… he was taken aback when a voice broke his reverie.

"Which bed do you want anyway, Rukawa-kun?" It was Sendoh. Rukawa suddenly remembered that he was not alone. 'Baka…' He suddenly remembered that they were assigned as _roommates-_ here. Now. He and Sendoh of Ryonan—in room 5. _Together_. He involuntarily gulp. It's not that he has lost his tongue, truth is- its taking some time sinking into him that he's currently inside a room _with_ his biggest rival of all. 'Weird. Weird. Weird.' His mind kept replaying like a mantra. He even remembered that he sort of _blushed_ awhile back. Now that's, weird. _Scary_ weird. Rukawa sighed softly. 'I have to get back to my senses.'

"Rukawa-kun?" A suddenly move from Sendoh and Rukawa was made to look. He shrugged involuntarily. Truth is, he doesn't mind _which_ bed.

"I… _anywhere_ is fine." He declared in his usual monotone voice. A soft chuckle was what he got. Sendoh seems to be in the mood to _laugh_.

"Rukawa-kun, why are you…_ not_ moving?" Sendoh grin. Rukawa simply snorted and went to walk towards the bed that's not near the door. He placed his bag on top of the bed and sat down on the bed, his back facing the other guy. 'Great, he finds me funny.' Rukawa inwardly thought.

"Okay then, I'll take this one near the door." Sendoh plopped down his bag and removed his jacket- revealing his white plain shirt. Truth is, he just want to plop heavily on the bed and just doze off. He rummaged into his bag and got his toothbrush and went inside the wash room. A few seconds later, water flowing from the faucet can be heard. Rukawa decided to put some of his clothes inside the cabinet that's adjacent to the comfort room's door. He opened the cabinet door and started placing some of his clothes- and some on the hamper. He decided to occupy just a small portion of the cabinet since the latter might be using the other half. Just then, the room opened revealing a much _weirder_ Sendoh. Rukawa turned to look at his back and _both_ were caught in a seemingly… deadlock _stare._ Rukawa's eyes clouded with… _amusement_ and confusion?

Sendoh came out_ without _his usual spikes- instead, his hair somewhat _stylishly_ disheveled and cast down in short fringes. His face a bit wet- probably because he washed and brushed his teeth. Silence. Rukawa could honestly hear something inside of him _thumping_; he doesn't know why though… he admits it's his _first_ time seeing Sendoh without the usual spikes. He honestly looks like someone else and… he thought Sendoh looked… _good_ in it. His eyes widened a bit. 'Wait a minute, did I just_ said_ what I think I did?' Rukawa almost wanted to turn away when the other- still caught his stare and smiled warmly that could have made a lot of fan girls die.

"It's _me_ Rukawa-kun, Sendoh Akira? Ryonan? Number 7?" And Sendoh smiled. He honestly thought that the younger guy was obviously trying to decipher perhaps what happened to his _hair_. 'Rukawa you are cute, alright.' Sendoh took note that he already thought the kitsune of Shohoku is kawaii- his third for the night. Rukawa turned around, closed the cabinet and walked towards his bed, as if nothing happened. But truth is, he simply turned because… he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. 'Damn… damndamndamn… I hate this day. I hate this room. I hate that cabinet…' Instead he blurt out randomly without even thinking. "Yeah, I know it's you… it's just that you looked _different._" 'You looked _cool._' He inwardly thought. Sendoh closed the door behind him and followed the raven haired boy- and sat down on his own bed. He bent down and started untying his shoes, keen on putting an end to the long night. He was smiling while untying his shoes. He remembered getting the same reaction from a few fan girls in Ryonan before and he can't help but to chuckle. But then, its _Rukawa's_ first time to see him without his usual hair up anyway- so that explains the latter's reaction- although Sendoh thought that Rukawa sure looks utterly _cute_ when he looks surprise. 'So Rukawa-kun indeed is a normal kid after all. He doesn't seem like the cold bastard everyone thinks he is...'

"Just washed off the gel, Rukawa, it's still me…" Just as he was about done- he placed his shoes somewhere near him and turned to face the pale guy from the other bed. "…your _roomie." _ And he grinned. Sendoh thought that Rukawa is fun to annoy. 'Heh, he might get truly annoyed and sock me up on the face…' He shuddered at the thought. Sendoh decided to plop down his dead tired body- one hand under his head, another hand browsing something on his phone. Rukawa, meanwhile decided to use the washroom- stood up and wordlessly strutted his way into the washroom.

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard his roommate said something, and Rukawa found himself smiling a bit, his hands on the knob on the comfort room. He wondered… he wondered very much. 'You are… a _baka_.'

"_Goodnight_, Rukawa-kun, do _not_ sleep in the washroom…" And the lights were switched off to where Sendoh's corner was.

Room 5.

He found the room without effort. He momentarily stared at it- aware that a certain someone is standing right beside him. Sendoh opened the door and involuntarily somewhat let Rukawa _in_ first. He thought, he's been a _gentleman_ back there for a sec. He smiled in amusement, Rukawa doesn't seemed to mind. He seems fixated on the room's interior. Sendoh too, was a bit dumbfounded when he saw their room. The other rooms probably looked the same, he was just surprised to see a very organized and nice room. He's been in a few hotels before but this exceeded partly his expectations. If there's one more thing that seems to be getting his attention- it's his _roommate_. The raven haired guy hasn't spoken a word since he blurt out a while ago that they need to go up already. Sendoh roam his eyes inside their would-be room for the next few days and instinctively finding himself opening another door that leads to the washroom. Even the comfort room is well-maintained, white tiles all over, clean, and has two robes, and two bath towels. There's a bath tub in one corner and Sendoh wondered if he _could_ actually fit into the tub, given his height. He sweatdropped. 'Heh, I don't think I have time to bathe in the tub anyway.' He sighed inwardly, suddenly feeling the tiredness creeping into him. He went out the washroom and saw Rukawa still standing, unflinching on one side of the room. It was one of the many rare moments Sendoh was given to observe another person—he's not the one to be staring for too long randomly at people. But he thought, Rukawa was an exception- for some unknown reason, he seems… an _exception._ Sendoh wondered why. He obviously took note of a few minor _differences_ between them- he, standing perhaps at a height of 6'5 while the latter is at 6'2. Although Rukawa is tall enough to be a player, Sendoh thought that Rukawa's height is _good_ enough and suits him _perfectly._ Sendoh also found himself staring a bit more- this time with Rukawa's unique physique—although he has a muscular frame, Sendoh admits that Rukawa is somewhat slimmer than him, obviously. Aside from basketball, Sendoh is enrolled in a gym not far from where he lives- he and his brother goes to gym once a month just to keep their active lifestyle, so probably that explains why he has a larger frame. Sendoh stared further and noted that like him… Rukawa owns a pair of blue eyes as well, although much lighter in color, he couldn't help but want to ask the younger guy as to where his roots are. 'Blue eyes are like flying pigs in Japan… I wonder.' He inwardly thought. For Sendoh though, their family roots traced back and he was informed that they have a European origin back then so that mainly explains why he, too, have a darker shade of blue. Sendoh shook his head and decided not to _focus_ too much on the seemingly oblivious guy. He chuckled softly, honestly, he can't believe that he's going to share the room for a few days with the star of Shohoku. 'Oh boy… do I need to learn the art of hand gestures? He's a silent kid, alright.' He grinned to himself, while scratching the back of his nape, he decided to take two steps forward and break the reverie between the two of them. It's not like Rukawa is a stranger—it's just that, Sendoh finds himself somewhat _interested_ at the pale kid who's currently planted on one corner- unflinching.

"Which bed do you want anyway?" And so he asked. He feels like he needs to ask the latter. He thought that he's being far like an ultra-gentleman. 'And Rukawa is _not_ even a girl… heh.' One trait of them, the Sendoh's- and also that of his brother, Akito, be a _gentleman_ as much as possible. 'Does that include with guys as well?' Sendoh's puzzled. Silence. Sendoh wondered if Rukawa heard him. 'Is he… _deaf?_' He grinned at the thought, if Rukawa _hears_ him of this, he'll be going home with a sock-up face. Sendoh thought Rukawa was obviously sort of thinking- _deeply_. He's not quite sure, but it must be something important or maybe something's bothering him. Is it because they're roommates? But then, was it _fate_ for them to be roommates and seatmates as well? Sendoh decided not to think too much- he felt his eyes getting heavy, he needs to sleep soon. 'Still have to wake early tomorrow…'

"Rukawa-kun?" Just then, the said name, turned and looked at him almost surprisingly. Sendoh found himself smiling in return. The boy said he didn't mind which bed, and Sendoh decided to just plopped on the one that is near the washroom and the door.

"Rukawa-kun, why are you not moving?" Sendoh grinned. Truth is, he found the latter undoubtedly cute. That word again, he kept using the adjective as if it was all too _natural_. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement as the said boy moved at last and went about on the other bed. He decided to push away other thoughts as his focus was to prepare to sleep. He got his toothbrush in his bag and decided to enter the washroom. Upon locking the door, he found himself yawning- brushing his teeth and right after washing off the gel from his hair, he got one random towel nearby and dried his hands, then his hair-making it looked like stylishly disheveled. And then he decided to open the door and that is where he was caught _deadlock_ with a head-on stare with the other person occupying the same room as he is…

Sendoh's eyes against cerulean blue… he thought, the pale kid from Shohoku is someone _very_ attractive to the eye without even being demanding, alright. 'Heh, _eye candy_ kitsune perhaps…' He smiled- warmly. He doesn't know why, but he just _did_. And what surprised him probably the most, is that, he _actually_ thought he saw amusement and confusion on the latter's stare- he almost rolled his eyes. He softly chuckled and that seemed to catch the other boy's attention- the said boy seemed to have his eyes fixed on _him._ Sendoh decided to humor his younger protégé.

"It's _me_ Rukawa-kun, Sendoh Akira? Ryonan? Number 7?" And he laughed softly. That earned him a snort and Sendoh went out of the washroom, a smile on his lips- as he shook his head, oblivious to the other guy that marched towards his bed. He sat down on the bed and started removing his shoes. He actually wanted to tell the other guy that his reaction was priceless and that he reminded him of his fan girls at school but decided not to. Truth is, Sendoh _wanted_ very much to ask Rukawa if he looked good with his hair down. 'Well, what's up with that anyway, why do I want to ask _him_ of all people?' He inwardly shrugged and simply reassured the other that it was indeed _him_ and no one else. 'I'm your roomie, _Rookie._' He thought further. He lay down-suddenly feeling all too tired and sleepy, he checked up on his phone and set an alarm for tomorrow. While doing so, he noticed the latter standing up from the bed and heading straight to the washroom. He can't help but to smile to himself while setting up an alarm that he just have to blurt it out…Sendoh yawned, truth is he wanted to wait for Rukawa to finish but his head is already spinning in sleepiness '…Want to at least, _chat_ with him for a bit maybe?' … and with an image of fox-like eyes on his mind, he told in his _bedroom_ voice, "Goodnight, Rukawa-kun, do not sleep in the washroom…" and he switched off the lights to go to sleep.

His eyes fluttered slowly- brows furrowing before finally opening them again. Darkness. He felt his eyes focused on the window in front of him. Dawn was what greeted him. He took notice of the cold weather outside since he can barely see what's outside the window, although there are a few thin line of snowflakes that has gathered themselves in the window pane. Rukawa got up slowly and the first thing he seek was the time. 'What time is it, anyway?' He reached for his phone on top of the table near him and click on a button. The screen read 05:00 am/10C-朝日,大阪(Asahi, Osaka). He was about to get off his bed when a sound alarmed him, causing for him to almost jolt back. 'What the-?' A phone was obviously ringing; not loudly though but loud enough to be heard within the room. Rukawa was certain it was not his since he barely has anyone calling him-that is where his eyes landed to where the ringing and blinking phone was—on top of a certain table of none other than his roommate, Sendoh Akira of Ryonan. Rukawa switched on the lamp beside him, and saw the sleeping form of the Ryonan's Ace. Sendoh was technically knocked-out. He was sleeping soundly- his left arm on top of his eyes as if shielding them from light, his right hand on his chest as it slowly rise up and down in normal breathing. A blanket was drape over his waist down below and he has lips slightly parted- but he was not snoring. Rukawa blinked as he set his feet on the carpeted floor-determined to get up and go inside the washroom. He felt odd that he's been able to get up _first_. He honestly expected that he's going to be the one who will be waking up later but… 'Must be because, I'm with another _person.'_ As he stood up, he took noticed of the still ringing phone of Sendoh. He couldn't help but to read the name of the caller on the screen…

_Akito Sendoh_… and the ringing tone almost made Rukawa bug-eyed. 'Didn't know he has such taste…' he sighed inwardly and almost cringe. It was 'Bleeding Love' by some pop singer- Rukawa decided to ignore the phone and went straight into the washroom. He took a final glance on the sleeping Ace and sighed for the second time that morning… 'Looks like he isn't getting up soon.' He thought Sendoh looks like a _sound_ sleeper, not even being bothered by his ringing phone. 'Maybe that is why he always comes late in their games…' He somehow thinks that they might _have_ something in common- they both probably like to sleep. He gasps at his thoughts. 'Baka Rukawa… thinking suddenly about similarities? You're not teammates- quit it, you baka.'

He took a quick shower and just as about he was done, he opened the cabinet and grabbed his Shohoku jacket. He was simply wearing a blue pullover from last night and his jogging pants. He decided to leave the room in silence as he went straight ahead the elevator. The elevator opened and since it's too early, there's no one operating it yet. He pressed the _LG_ button and while the elevator whirred down without noise, he set up his iPod and stuffed once again some music on his ears. Rukawa is determined to run that day. Since it's basically the first day in camp, and since they didn't know yet what's in store for them, he thought that it would be better if he warm up a bit since it's also a bit cold. 'I'll just be running for an hour or so…' Then he thought of breakfast. He wondered what will be their breakfast for the day. Upon reaching the lobby, he was greeted with a lady on the desk. He nodded in return, having her noticed his 'Shohoku' jacket, and he went straight outside.

Rukawa chilled involuntarily while standing outside- he breathed in a sighed and as expected, a smoke escaped from his lips indicating the low temperature. He scanned the whole place for a while before deciding to walk towards where he thought he spotted a track for jogging. Not far from the main building was an 8-meter fence; inside of which is a mini race track. He searched for the entrance and seconds later, he found himself briskly walking at first- enjoying the solitude. His eyes were wandering occasionally… 'I wouldn't know, they might have some hounds here…' He sweat dropped at the thought of dogs, charging onto him. Minutes later, he decided to jog. Not minding the cold temperature and the blasting rock sound coming from his earphones. It was 5:45 am. He could see the horizons somewhat clearing up, making its way for the upcoming golden rays of the sun… Rukawa wanted to see the sunrise. He just had too. He ran a few more laps and that is where he decided to stop; just in time, the sun was about to peek- its rays softly touching his cheeks, illuminating right in front of his cerulean orbs and making his raven hair somewhat glow in the morning—Rukawa couldn't help but to tug his lips upwards. It was beautiful… he reached for something in his jacket pocket and click on for a picture of a new day. The time read, 6:00 am.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I…_

Leona Lewis's voice is making its way to his ears. He shook his head inwardly. It can't be _that_ tone. He certainly did not put Miss Lewis in charge, well as far as he remembers… Sendoh's eyes slowly opened, arm reaching to where he thought he's hearing the sound coming from… He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and made Leona stopped _bleeding_ in love. He almost wanted to chuckle in amusement. He greeted the caller with an almost sultry morning voice- annoyed and somewhat curious at the same time, he honestly wanted to sleep some more. 'Damn, too sleepy yet- don't even want to participate today…' He snorted softly.

"Hello…" He said- his lips forming in a smile, as if the caller could see it. He momentarily closed his eyes, determined to talk with his eyes closed. 'Damndamn… this better be important.'

"Oi! What the fuck was that- I have been calling you for ten minutes already! Where are you! You did not even mailed me last night?!" Akito's voice boomed like a madman.

Sendoh opened his eyes and rolled them. It was his brother, Akito Sendoh. And yes, he did forgot to inform him last night- he was _busy_ doing something else, more like—busy _studying_ someone else. He ignored further thoughts.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I forgot- we're here already. Asahi, Osaka. Camp was great- looks expensive. It's cold here, bro."

"Well, you text me last night to wake you up, anyway."

The younger Sendoh's brows arched up- partly remembering that. "Oh? I did? I thought I set an alarm…" He suddenly remembered something else; he abruptly sat up from his bed and looked to his right only to find the bed- all done, sheets almost as if no one's been there- _empty._ Sendoh wondered. 'He's awake? Where'd he go?' He took of the time on his wristwatch and saw that it was 6:30 am already. He glanced towards the window and saw the majestic rays of sun peeping in from the blinds.

"So, what are you guys doing there?"

"None for now- we just arrived last night, remember? We've been assigned to have roommates though…"

"Oh, roomies! Awesome, who's your roomie then? A girl?" A loud laugh from his older brother and Akira rolled off his eyes. He shook his head. Suddenly feeling awake as well, he held the phone between his ears and cheek and decided to rummage inside his bag for a new shirt and pants to wear.

"Lemme guess, just one of your Ryonan team mates?" Akito is persistent. Sendoh honestly wants to put the phone down already and fixed himself up before Uozumi decided to barge in. He decided he'd try to be early for today- a makeup since he arrived late in Kanagawa.

"No… from another school…" Sendoh grabbed his new clothes and went inside the washroom, not minding to fix his bed sheets.

"Really?! What school? That's sick, man!"

"Shohoku…"

"Shohoku? I didn't know you _knew_ someone from that school?" His aniki replied.

"Apparently, _of course_ I know a few people from other schools…"

"Cool, so who's this Shohoku friend of yours?" Akito chuckled. "Is he a good player? Is he better? Is he good-looking?"

Akito has been throwing questions that Akira couldn't seem to contemplate- not for the moment. He just woke up, for Pete's sake and a stack of questions was what he was getting for breakfast. But then, he remembered that he really hast told his brother about the other teams that they, Ryonan, met on court. 'Maybe I ought to tell him too, one day.'

"Yes. No. and… _Yes."_ He tried to remember the last question.

"What's that yes, no, and yes, anyway?" Akito sounded dumb. Akira laughed. "What's with you?! You asked me a while ago!"

"I forgot, hedgehog!"

Akira rolled off his eyes in amusement. "Is he a good player? YES. Is he better? NO- because I'm better than _him_. Hahaha! And is he good-looking? Apparently, _YES_." Akira decided to humor his brother. "…he's so good-looking, you'd see yourself as ugly." And he laughed. Akito growled on the other line, not wanting to believe his younger brother. "Oh really, I gotta meet him then! Hahah!"

"I doubt _if_ that'll happen…" Sendoh wondered.

He entered the washroom and saw that there's another set of toothbrush, a cup, and toothpaste arranged on one corner. He suddenly felt ashamed- as he took note of his own, just lying there- his toothpaste, even opened! Sendoh went bug-eyed. 'Oh boy, looks like I'm with a neat freak…' A smile graced his handsome features as he shook his head, barely understanding his brother on the other line.

"Look, Oi, Akito- did you _just_ changed my ringing tone?" Akira decided to change the subject while putting on a toothpaste on his brush. He heard his brother laughed on the other line. "Hahahah, yeah- the night before you went off there, did you loved it? You used to love that song, remember? Middle school days? Puppy love?" Akira rolled off his eyes. Obviously Akito was making him remember a time during his middle school days when he (Akira) had a girlfriend- but it was not really a total _relationship_ thing, it's a classmate of his and they sort of end up in a mutual understanding or some sort; but he was young then, he's 15 years old, as far as he can remember. He and the girl eventually separate ways…

"Fuck that." Akira softly said and he chuckled while rubbing his eyes a bit. "Thought so… I know I put on a random tone- not a pop song though…"

"Ahahah, swearing so early in the morning, bro? That's rude

!" Akito grinned on the other line. He loves teasing his younger brother.

"Aniki, I gotta go- I'll hit you back- I promise. It's the first day, I need to know the rules."

"Rules? Fuck that too, since when did you obey the rules? Hahaha-Yeah, yeah I get it- don't forget to mail me! And oh, my something from Osaka don't forget! Not the Marimo seaweed!"

"Haha, sure- I'll try to drop by on the last day- I thinks there's a shopping arcade here somewhere… and thanks a bunch for the Skittles." Akira grinned.

7:30 AM. By this time, there were already a few players on the cafeteria enjoying their free breakfast. There is only one common cafeteria/canteen and the aroma of coffee is highly intoxicating. The tables are long- able to seat 3-4 people per side. There's a queue building up on where food is being served. Today the players are being given eggs, bacon, and bread for breakfast. They are free to choose whether they'll match it up with coffee or juice. Team Shoyo are already enjoying their breakfast on one side, a soft chatter amongst themselves on their tables. Kainan as well is not far from where Shoyo is located. From the Shohoku though, Ayako and Haruko is already starting to queue on the line with Kogure trailing behind them. Miyagi can be seen having the early morning laughs with Sakuragi who looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"Don't start, Ryo-chin. The tensai is not in the mood." Sakuragi snorted.

"Hahaha, well lucky me, Uekusa of Ryonan is cool man… he's a nice guy."

"Teme- I hate this smug roommate of mine, I need to swap rooms- I need to be rommate with Sendoh!"

"Why do you want to be roomed with him anyway?" Ryota inquired- seemingly cannot understand as to _why_ people loved to be with Sendoh Akira. 'Damn, the kid's a magnet…'

"Because, I'm the Tensai! Tensai should be with equally great players! Teme!" Ryota sweat dropped. Apparently, that's the lamest excuse he has heard. Just then, a wham on their back and it was the scowling face of Mitsui.

"You too?" Miyagi grinned.

"Tch, don't ask Ryota- I can't stand being in the room with a pussy."

Ryota Miyagi laughed. Just then, the two Captain entered and they were greeted by the Captain from Kainan and Shoyo, Akagi &amp; Uozumi queued behind Mitsui. Koshino, Uekusa, Ikegami, Fukuda, and Hikoichi were behind Uozumi though. Uozumi scanned his team and noted…

"Where's that Sendoh again?"

"I don't know, what room is he again anyway?" Ikegami answered and asked as well. Uozumi shook his head. Just then, the door opened and everyone fell silent. Eyes were all over him as he walked towards where the line ends. Sakuragi's brow furrowed and 'hmped' not wanting to see the brat from his team. Rukawa kept his poker face on as he removed his earphones- aware at the stares being thrown at him. He ignored them all. 'What about now?' Rukawa wanted to have a paper bag on top of his head. Truth is, he's somewhat _shy_ when everyone seems to be looking at him…

"Rukawa, where's Sendoh?" Everyone fell silent- especially the Shoyo &amp; Kainan team. Rukawa stared back at the voice of Uozumi, not really knowing what to say suddenly. 'Why ask me?' He wanted to say something harsh like, 'I don't know, go find him!' But of course, that's not allowable since he and the said guy are roommates. Everyone- _literally_ seems to be waiting for his response. Rukawa momentarily looks at the ground and was about to say 'Still sleeping…' when the door opened and out came a Sendoh- his hair still cast down, a grin on his face.

"Hi, Ohayo, minna!"

Rukawa looked at his roommate and kept his poker face on. 'Yare yare- speaking of the devil…' Maki nodded his greeting so as the other Kainan members. Kiyota was having a hard time recognizing the _stranger_.

"Maki-san, is that Sendoh?" Kiyota asked looking baffled.

"Yes. It's him, alright." Maki nodded, a smirk forming on his lips.

As Sendoh walked past by team Kainan's bench, Fujima wasn't able to hold of his tongue. "Let me guess, bad hair day?" Some chuckles ensured- mostly from the Shoyo bench, even Hanagata seemed to look amused. "You looked _good_ actually." Fujima winked. Sendoh smiled and mouthed the brown-haired captain of Shoyo a 'thanks'.

"Hahahaha, what's up with the hair, smiley?" Sakuragi cackled, suddenly being alive. Sendoh hand gestured that he'll be eating first then he'll fixed his hair. He made his way towards to where the long line ends right at the back of…. Rukawa.

"Good morning Rukawa-kun." He greeted from behind. It's only natural right? They're roommates and that it's natural for him to greet him. The passive boy simply looked back at him and nodded. Sendoh smiled nonchalantly. "You woke up early- you should have _wake_ me up." He grinned.

"Why would I do that?" Rukawa snorted.

"Because… we're roommates?" Sendoh chuckled as the line gradually advances. Rukawa did not answer. 'What do I say anyway?' They advance once more and Rukawa got himself a tray, he contemplated at first before deciding to pass the tray to Sendoh. Sendoh was surprised but nodded his thanks nonetheless.

"What time did you wake up anyway?" Sendoh inquired- somewhat taking in the scent of the raven haired boy. 'He smells like _dew_ drops…' Sendoh smiled, he decided it was a nice scent. "Five am." Was the short reply.

"That's early… you set up an alarm or something?"

The pale guy sighed, and almost rolled his eyes. 'Can't I just have breakfast first?' "Your phone woke me up..." He stated as a matter of factly. Sendoh was stunned at first before breaking into a grin. Rukawa looked away suddenly. He thought Sendoh _really_ looked cool without his spikes. He shook his head briefly and decided to advance and his turn now was being asked.

"What would you have?" A seemingly serious guy asked him. Rukawa looked from the food choices behind the glass and, "...Egg, Bacon, and… Salad."

"Sorry for _indirectly_ waking you up. It's my brother- he's been calling me." A soft chuckle. Rukawa did not mind what the latter was saying to him and instead focus on his food. He's feeling all too hungry now since he also jogged this morning. "I'll have an extra rice, please." Rukawa stated. 'Damn famished…'

"And you?" It was Sendoh's turn.

"I'm having what he's having… make that double though." And he grinned. Rukawa looked at him incredulously and wordlessly walked away. 'Sendoh, you copycat…' the pale guy childishly thought. Rukawa involuntarily found himself walking towards where the Shohoku bench was- placing himself on the far corner- in front of his Kogure sempai. They momentarily looked at each other and Kogure simply smiled at him softly. Rukawa nodded and started digging on his own food. Just as he was about to take a bite, he noticed he forgot to get himself a juice. He went bug-eyed. He looked at the corner and saw Sendoh getting himself a juice on his own. Truth is, he's being tired and all-too hungry already and he's been feeling _lazy_ to even stand up- and he didn't know that he could actually pulled_ that_ one off. Either Rukawa's brain was not functioning anymore or he's too hungry and tired that he actually was able to blurt out something silly, causing his table to gape towards him… and one un-spiky haired dude looking surprised and most definitely _amused._

"Could you get me a juice, _Sendoh?"_ His voice was _almost _sounded demanding. Not really harsh, but just his usual monotone voice.

Silence. Rukawa's eyes widened on its own and he gasps in surprised- he even forgot to say _please_. He looked from his left and saw his teammates gaping at him as well as the other bench to where team Ryonan was sitting. Hikoichi won the best look for imitating a goldfish.

"Uuwaahh!?" The freshman gaped.

Koshino gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'This brat though! The nerve to actually _demand_ to Sendoh-!?'

Rukawa stood up suddenly from where he was sitting, making Kogure looked surprised. He looked briefly to his right and saw Sendoh looking at him—and then the taller guy smiled. He understood. Somehow he just _did_. Rukawa felt like banging his head on the concrete wall. 'What the heck is wrong with you-?! That's. Your. Senior. Rival. Baka. Stupid. Idiot. Moron.' He inwardly scolded himself. The pale guy shook his head and was about to take a step forward when Sendoh motioned for him to simply _stay_ in place. The Ryonan Ace walked towards the somewhat mortified pale guy and as he did so, he could not help himself but to chuckle in amusement. He has one glass of juice on his hand and as he placed them over Rukawa's table; he joked and decided to _ride_ with the situation so that the younger guy wouldn't feel embarrass. But, truly- he felt _almost_ warm inside. Sendoh wondered why.

"Yes, your _highness_\- one glass of juice, for the_ prince_ of Shohoku." And he even bowed as an effect. Everyone laughed. Including the Shoyo and Kainan bench. Kiyota almost fell from his seat- Sakuragi was having the time of his life, he finds the two funny and stupid.

"Nyahahah—this is, this is _epic! _Ahahaha! Teme, smiley, do not tell me the fox terrifies you? That's plainly stupid- ahahah! You're his nanny now?! Stupid! Ahahah!"

Akagi landed a punch on the redhead and cleared his throat. Uozumi has his smug grin; Fukuda kept his blank face on. Rukawa's gazed was cast down on the juice in front of him- he cannot bring his face up because he's… blushing. He clenches his fist to his side and wordlessly sat down. He ate in silence… just then, to his another surprise- a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he did not need to look who it was…

"It's okay Rukawa-kun… I'm about to give you a glass anyway, since you seemed to forgot." The said boy looked up momentarily and Sendoh gave him a smile that made the latter heard another few thumps inside him. He faintly nodded. 'Give me a glass? Why would you do_ that_?'

And in an almost low and soft voice, Rukawa spoke "I… sorry about that and _thanks, _Sendoh-_senpai."_ Senpai. He hasn't really called anyone _senpai_ before- but at this given moment, he feels like he just _had_ to- truly, he felt a bit embarrassed a while back. 'Baka, Rukawa Kaede..'

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. 'Oh boy...' "Cut it with the senpai." He grinned. Rukawa looked back briefly and nodded again. He decided to focus on his food, intending to finish soon and get out of the cafeteria. Just then, Akagi stood up briefly and announced something.

"Okay, briefing after breakfast. We need to wrap the rules immediately. There will be a few activities starting today, please be guided accordingly." To which, Maki and Fujima of Shoyo stood up from their seats and announced as well.

"Kainan, Shoyo- lets be ready in twenty? Understood?" Everyone nodded and went about to finish their breakfast.

Sendoh found himself seated of course to where the Ryonan team was, and started digging in his own food.

"What's that about, anyway?" An irritated Koshino asked. Obviously he wasn't pleased with what he saw. "What about?" Sendoh replied, munching in some bacons.

"First, your hair- then with that _brat_ from Shohoku? Care to tell as to why you're being a nanny now?"

Sendoh shook his head- eating continuously. Koshino can be like a mother-hen. "My hair—I forgot to fix it, I'll gel it later. And with Rukawa-kun? It's nothing, he just asked for a glass of juice." Then he shrugged. Koshini snorted. "I didn't like the _way_ he demanded for a glass, though." Sendoh feigned not to hear the latter's statement as he continued eating his food and seeping onto his juice. He decided to tease Koshino, then.

"Stop being _jealous_, I'll get you a glass, what do you want? Pineapple or Orange?" Sendoh grinned.

"I'm not fucking _jealous_, idiot!" Koshino scowled and somewhat turned red; Hikoichi chuckled while Fukuda simply tugged his lips upward. 'Baka, Captain.' He thought.

8:15 AM. After breakfast Ryonan and Shohoku gathered in a small lounge located at the third floor. Akagi, Kogure, Ayako and Uozumi were in front- papers in their hands somewhat studying th ewould-be events for the following days. The table was U-shaped with the rest of the players seated with one another and across each other. Sendoh said that he'd follow- obviously went back to their room to fix his hair. The rest of the others followed suit after breakfast. Rukawa found a spot beside Mitsui on the far end. He remained his stoic face. Surprisingly, Koshino was seated across him- and has his scowled face on the brat of Shohoku. Rukawa heed no attention. He was busy looking blank and unreadable. He was slightly elbowed by his senior.

"I hate that guy in front of you, he's my roommate." Mitsui whispered. Rukawa briefly looked from his bug-eyed senpai and nodded. "Me too." Mitsui snickered. He was amused that the ice kid felt the same way. Both Shohoku looked at the poor Ryonan guy with their poker face on, making Koshino growl in annoyance. Uekusa, upon seeing this- sweatdropped.

"Okay guys, here's the official list of events- I want you all to listen." Akagi started. Silence ensued. "This is our first day here in the camp and for the first day- we will be having a friendly competition: Shoyo vs Shohoku, and Ryonan vs Kainan. No bearing game- just a warm up. That is only for today. The gym's located in the lower ground- just right beside the dance studio. Shohoku and Shoyo will first battle it out at around 11:30 am today to which, the next game between Ryonan &amp; Kainan will be on 2:00 pm right after lunch."

Seeing no reaction, it was Uozumi's turn to talk. "After the friendly match- you're all free for the day. But, we will be stating the main reason as to why we're all here and as to why you are _grouped_ in the said order. Known to everyone that Shohoku &amp; Kainan are the teams representing our prefecture for the IH on February and because of that, we are here to help them improved on their skills."

Rukawa partly perked up when the door was opened and in came Sendoh- now with his hair all spiked up. A few looked over at him but decided to turn their gazes towards Uozumi for the continuation of the briefing. Sendoh found himself a spot behind Koshino- seating reversely though, his arms on top of the back of the chair. Koshino looked from behind him and scowled. Sendoh smiled, shook his head and pointed his hair. Koshino rolled his eyes.

"The reason as to why you're grouped in pairs is that you're roommate particularly will be your _teammate/partner_ in battling it out here in our block. You and your team mate will be on a 2 on 2 battle against every one of us here in Block B, the winner in our block will be facing the winning pair from Kainan-Shoyo Block…so eventually, you need to work together, guys."

"NAAANNII!?" Sakuragi hollered. He was baffled- Team mate?! So, does that mean that he's going to be team with Fukuda? Suddenly there were stirs of mutters and everyone started talking simultaneously. Uozumi, Akagi, and Ayako sighed. Obviously they knew these was coming as a series of questions bombarded them nonstop.

"Who made the rules?"

"Can't we just side with our own teammates?"

"What if I don't like my teammate?!"

"I don't know if this will work-out!"

"I want to swap teammates!"

"Okay, quiet men!" It was Ayako. Silence ensued- but looks of frustrations are deeply etched on their faces. Fukuda hated the rules, he wants to whine his ass off. Ikegami shook his head- he'll be Ryonan's reserve. Mitsui is disgusted. "This is sick, how do I play if I don't know my partner's kind of playing?!" Everyone seemed to agree with the three-pointer from Shohoku. Koshino scowled. Mitsui snorted back at him.

"He's right…" Sakuragi agreed with his senpai.

"Guys, listen! That is why starting later up to tomorrow, you have to _practice_ together! Learn from each other, contribute! Be open- be willing to learn and share skills. This is not just a test on your basketball skills, apparently this also tests your _potential_ to listen and be educated. You are all learners here- you grow by learning… you meet each other because you guys have a social responsibility to one another…" Ayako stated calmly but surely. Everyone seemed to listen suddenly.

Rukawa's mind was blank. But he heard everything alright. He was digesting every word that tries to enter his sense of hearing. They need to work together? He and Sendoh are going to be teammates? For real? Does that mean, that they're going to play one-on-one _and_ battle both their way through this block? For real? Rukawa's head was spinning suddenly. He needs to _play_ with Sendoh instead of _against_ Sendoh? He gulped involuntarily. He cast his gaze towards where the Ryonan Ace was- but the said Ace was just looking blankly ahead of him- eyes unreadable, face… blank. 'He seems to be in deep thought as well.' Is he not excited? But why does it bother Rukawa? Sendoh seems not to be taking it all in- he has his chin on top of his arm; legs outstretched and looking almost uninterested.

"So, any more questions? Its just a game, guys- it'll be fun. We'll all get to know one another and that's the best part. We could share skills, moves, techniques, and the whatnots!" Kogure added.

Its not that he's uninterested- truth is he feels excited. Sendoh understood completely. The only thing that's keeping him though is the thought the he is going to play _with_ Rukawa Kaede. Sendoh is not sure if Rukawa is the type of person who listens- judging from his playing tactics, Rukawa seems to take charge and blast off. Sendoh is contemplating on how he is going to reach the pale guy and make him probably listen. 'Oh boy…' he inwardly muttered. He's used to be the one making their plays on court- but Rukawa? Rukawa seems to know of only a few things though. 'Dribble. Run. Shoot.' He could almost smile in amusement. A shook broke his reverie…

"Are you getting this?" Koshino asked with a scowl.

"Yeah, somewhat." Sendoh shrugged.

Hikoichi felt excited- this is a first, indeed. Truth is- he was more excited because its his first time to witness his Sendoh-senpai team up with Shohoku's Rukawa Kaede.

"Unbelievable! Arghh! I need to document this! I'm going ballistic!"

And true to the words; if there's one thing that seems to trouble a few pairs—its those two occupying room 5, because they _knew_ at the back of their minds, that these two are possibly unstoppable. Sendoh stretched his long limbs and stood up; he looked to where the pale guy was and found the latter looking back at him- to this, he smiled as he says the following words that left once again everyone gaping and an angry red head flaring.

"So, Rukawa Kaede-kun… let me, the _Tensai_ teach you a thing or two." And Sendoh smiled his drop-dead smile.

"Temmee~ Smiley, using the 'Tensai' word so easily!" Koshino was baffled- so as Mitsui who was looking from Sendoh to Rukawa. Even Haruko felt his cheeks blushing. 'Kakkoii~ Sendoh-san is…' And as for Rukawa? Well, what do you know- he simply crossed his arms and snorted back- making everyone chuckled at them two.

"Hn, Doaho."

'Baka Sendoh Akira…' But deep inside him, he felt… _glad_. He might learn a thing or two- and he doesn't know as to why he's in a way looking forward to it.

**TBC**

**A/N: OhmaayyGooodd~ I feel so drained now. This is 16 pages. Just chapter 5. I know, it took me 2 days to do this. . tell me what you think then?! Is anybody following this plotless fic? LOL! I'm going to skip on the games- because I'm not really good in describing games **** Does this chapter made u guys excited? Pls RnR! Thanks so much! Sorry for the wrong grammar and everything else… phew! Just drained here… I need to rest first… -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: OLA! I'm alive and back! Thanks for the reviews; I honestly got tired literally writing down chap 5. LOL. Anyway, I'm back for the next chapter of my long and plot-less fic. Hope you enjoy this one! I need a triple dose of senru love that is why I have been reading fics from way back 2006-2008-2010 They are all awesome; lots of interesting and awesome plots- how I wish this fic of mine would be one of them ****J****Oh and its fixed- I won't be changing my title anymore, haha! I can't seem to think of any appropriate title! This'll do! :D Kinda lame, but- who cares? **

**SD is not mine; Songs, etc- not mine! The sad truth? I don't think I'll be able to finish this before Christmas! Waah! I got a few engagements to attend to, and it's getting a bit busy in the household, but I promise to finish this! :D **

**Warning/s: No Beta Reader. Not a Pro-writer. Typo errors. Grammatical Errors. This is a LONG one. SenRu. OOCness and more of them ****J**

**ADDICTED to SD:**** Thank you so much! :D I personally loved that scene too, I intended to make Rukawa sounded 'bossy' there without him realizing it (uh, something like that!) Oh, you want Rukawa to realize first? Hahah- let's see! But yeah, you kind of have a point- I loved it as well if Sendoh's gonna be the one to court- I mean, it's always been his role anyway. HAHA! And I love portraying Ruru as the shy one- to me he seems like it :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

After the briefing of events which made a few players 'tsk' and 'hmph' in mixed emotions- but mostly of disdain, they decided to get ready for the first friendly match coming up in about two hours- mainly Shohoku. Uozumi requested his team to be left behind inside the lounge though. Akagi nodded in his direction, somewhat surprised to see Uozumi gather a mini meeting or some sort.

"Sendoh, come forward." Uozumi demanded. The aforementioned name, stood up almost lazily- a hand behind his head, a smile on his lips. 'Am I going to be scolded?' He inwardly thought. Almost all of the Shohoku members have gone out of the room with Rukawa trailing behind. He heard that Uozumi called Sendoh and wasn't able to help but looked back a bit to see what's up. He saw the taller guy walked in front of everyone else- looking unreadable. Most of the Ryonan Team paid in attention. This must be something important. It is rare to have Uozumi-san calling in a few minutes. Rukawa sighed and closed the door behind him slowly. 'I wonder what that is about.' But he, Rukawa, also wondered as to _why_ is he_ wondering_ as well in the first place? He went bug-eyed. 'He's not your team mate, get over it- you're about to play with Shoyo, you dork.' Rukawa can't believe that he is actually berating himself.

When the Shohoku team was out of the room, Uozumi cleared his throat.

"Known to everyone, that this is the last year for me…" Uozumi started. "It is with great pride and joy that I am able to play with the likes of you, I know that I might not have led our team to the IH- I honestly _failed_ at this… but, I know that with Sendoh being your _new_ Captain, he will be able to deliver what I have failed to do so…" Uozumi stated- silence filled the room. He looked at his right and saw a confused Sendoh staring back at him.

"Taichou…" Sendoh muttered. He honestly didn't want this kind of speeches. He feels as if Uozumi is blaming himself. He shook his head disapprovingly. Hikoichi thought he was about to cry. The others remained silent. Ikegami then decided to stand up as well and delivered a short message.

"Uozumi and I have been very glad up to this moment to be able to play for Ryonan, this season might not have been _ours_ to take but we will be there to claim the next- with Sendoh as your new Captain. Now, all we request of you is for you to give him your full support in every decision he has to make." Everyone nodded- Koshino smiled. He knew that Sendoh would make a great Captain. Sendoh on the other hand was neither frowning nor smiling. He was taken aback when Uozumi turned to his direction and ask him if he wants to say something.

"You might want to say something, _Captain_." Uozumi smiled. Ikegami nodded at his direction. Sendoh turned to look from his senpai's to his teammates. They were all smiling at him in return- expectant of course to hear something from him as well. He puffed out a huge sighed that earned a few chuckles from around him.

"Well- this is certainly _uncalled_ for, I would have brawled like a kid." Everyone laughed. Fukuda tugged his lips upward. Sendoh shook his head slightly. He seemed to think for a moment before breaking into a smile- the ones he often gives.

"First off, Uozumi-taichou, Ikegami-senpai, you two were _never _a failure, you led your team with high spirits and we all saw that, I _saw _that personally, second…we _need_ to recruit members, given that you two will be graduating soon." He grinned. Everyone chuckled softly. It was obvious. Sendoh then decided to continue. "… I don't think I can handle _all_ the positions on court- so yeah, we _need _a strong backup. Hikoichi, I entrust the scouting to you, if I may." He winked at Hikoichi to which the exuberant freshman nodded cheerily. "You can bet on it, Captain!"

"Truth is… I _never_ saw myself as the leader of this team. I just want to play for my team- be there when you need me the most. I love playing basketball, it's my passion- it's _our_ passion. Every time I am on that court, I see not only myself- I see _everyone_ else. I see all of your skills, your efforts… your _passion_. It's one of the many things that drives me- honestly. And I'm not standing here, saying all of these just to impress you guys- all I wanted to say is that, I _stand_ before you as your _teammate_\- your colleague, your… _friend_ as I see all of you in return." He paused and smiled. "It's actually an honour to be regarded as a 'leader' but I believed that there's so much meaning to the word—for me, _leadership_ is having the capacity to translate vision _into_ reality- and you know what? My _vision_ says that I am in a room full of _real _leaders- that's you guys. Real leaders are ordinary people- like _us_, with _extra_ordinary determination."

Uozumi and Ikegami was stunned. Hikoichi was trying hard to fight back his emotions. Fukuda's eyes were a bit widened, but he was happy. He knows that Ryonan indeed is in good hands. Uekusa was smiling. Koshino grinned and put up a thumbs up to which Sendoh nodded and added further…

"Failure is only the _opportunity_ to begin again, only this time… more _wisely._ Ryonan, we are a _team_, and everything we do comes out of the heads of the people who works here."

They all clapped and hooted with Sendoh's final sentence. Uozumi smiled- he knew he made one great decision. Sendoh grinned back boyishly, suddenly feeling all too embarrassed.

"That was… that was _perfect,_ senpaiii!" Hikoichi literally cried, everyone laughed. Sendoh rolled off his eyes in amusement and decided to put on a small humour. "Sheesh, you guys—you made my armpits sweat." They all laughed.

"I thought playing against _Rukawa_ on court is the only thing that makes you sweaty." Ikegami butted in… trying perhaps to tease the young Captain- he knows of the intense rivalry between those two. No one saw it coming. Koshino scowled. 'The brat…' Everyone chuckled some more. Sendoh smiled amusedly. "That is… a _different _story. Hikoichi, we truly need more recruits. One _super rookie_ is hard enough to handle on court." He grinned. They all laughed.

"I have them on list already senpai!"

"Hmp, very well said- and I assumed that being the Captain now, you would be arriving on time?" Uozumi leered. Everyone laughed harder this time, very much aware of their Ace's habitual tardiness.

"I'll try Uozumi-senpai…" And he bowed &amp; grinned.

"Do _NOT_ just try, do IT." The bigger guy sounded strict… but he smiled. "Taoka-sensei is ready to skin you alive, you know." And Sendoh could only chuckled in response. He suddenly remembered his good ol' coach. Although, Sendoh wondered as to why _Rukawa_ was injected suddenly into the 'scene'- but he doesn't really seem to mind now, does he?

++++  
Room 5.

Rukawa dragged his feet inside the room and took note of the time. It was 10 am. In a half an hour, they will be having a friendly match against Shoyo. He ought to get ready. He opened the cabinet and decided to get his jerseys readied. He sighed inwardly. Still contemplating about the rules, although it makes much more sense now- all he think of now is _how_ to win on their block. He somewhat knows that this will be an extra challenge for him since each pair would be a deadly combination of one Shohoku talent and Ryonan player all wound up in one pair. 'But what's there to worry about anyway?' Did he forgot that he was _with_ Sendoh Akira of Ryonan? If there is any, it's the two of them that they (the others) should be worried about. Rukawa wondered as to what_ kind_ of teammate the spiky-dude really is. Is he as what _everyone _says he is on court? Or he's just all smiles and waved-off? Does he have the determination to win as well? Do they need to come up with a strategy? Would he like Sendoh's strategy? Would Rukawa listen to him? Will Sendoh listen back in return? Does Sendoh mind if…? Suddenly his head was bombarded with inquiries he never thought he had with him. He puffed out a huge sighed once again and suddenly landed his gaze on Sendoh's… _bed_. He sweat dropped.

'What a snake…' He thought Sendoh of as a snake because, he simply crawled up from his bed without even bothering to fixed the sheets. Just like a snake that changes its skin when the season comes- it leaves its skin somewhere, and crawls off.

He was about to change his clothes when he did the impossible—he decided to fixed the latter's beddings first. Rukawa is not the type to see such a distraught bed. He himself, knows that he's somewhat a spic and span kind of guy and it irritates him to see a bed all messy like that. He absent-mindedly fixed the pillows, the bed sheets until it was all spic and span. Satisfied with what he has accomplished- he was about to step into the washroom when the door opened and in came a Sendoh. The tall guy smiled his greeting and Rukawa simply shrugged.

Sendoh came in and settled himself on the coffee table- carrying with him a folder. Rukawa went inside the washroom and settled for a quick shower before their game. Sendoh sat down and scanned the folder containing papers with pictures on it- it's the list that Hikoichi told him about, there about twenty applicants for their team and Sendoh personally said that he'll be looking into their files first. He fished out for his celphone inside his jacket pocket and randomly played in a tune.

_It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side I've  
been sat with you  
for most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
we wish they would disappear  
so maybe we could get down now…_

(_Sing, Ed Sheeran_)

Minutes later, Rukawa came out the washroom- all dressed up in Shohoku jersey. He sat down on the mini couch just outside the washroom- and was busily towelling his hair dry- wordlessly doing everything. He was beginning to tie his shoes then… done doing so, he abruptly stood up to place his clothes inside the cabinet on a hamper…

"…I need you _darling_, come on set the tone If you feel you're _falling_, won't you let me _know_… If you love me come on get involved, feel it_ rushing_ through you from your head _to_ toe…" (_Sing, Ed Sheeran_)

His voice was_ very _manly but soft… and Rukawa heard it clearly. He briefly took a sec to look at the only person inside the room- and found Sendoh somewhat _singing_ along with the tune from his phone while flipping onto some pages; his head swaying softly thru the RnB beat of the song- it was a familiar song. 'I wonder what those papers are…' Rukawa inwardly thought, but the truth is, he was just surprise to hear his rival _sing_ just a few lines and yet… he actually thought that the older guy has a _great_ voice. His eyes widened a bit- really. He almost want to _hear_ another few lines from his senpai but shook his head inwardly. 'Baka... What are you getting hyped up again?' He felt his cheeks heat up a bit… But really, what bothered him as well was the almost-meaningful _lyrics_ that Sendoh just sang- he almost felt his heart—thump. 'Idiot, those are _just_ lyrics of _the_ song- it doesn't mean anything, it _can't _mean anything…' He went bug-eyed.

"Did you do the sheets?"

Rukawa stopped at his tracks- hands already over the knob ready to get out. He looked behind and saw Sendoh's smiling and handsome face staring back at him. 'Handsome?! What the-?!' He gulped involuntarily. Shrugging his shoulders he answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, sort of." It was short and crisp. It's not like he _could_ actually lie. 'What's to lie about?' The precise question inside Rukawa's head should have been, '_Why _did you do the sheets anyway?' Ugh. He almost want to just dash _off _the room and shout 'I did your sheets because you're too much of a big lazy prick to do it!'

Sendoh closed the folder he's been scanning and grinned. "Thanks Rukawa-kun, and sorry about that- I mean, I kind of noticed how much of a neat freak you are…" Rukawa rolled off his eyes and went out of the room.

"Oi wait up!" Sendoh managed to stand up from his seat and followed the raven-haired boy in three big steps, he opened the door and saw Rukawa standing there, looking at him blankly.

"Wait for me… _please_?" And he smiled.

"We got game." He said passively.

"Yeah, I know… I'll be watching too, you see."

"You seem busy… why don't you just continue what you're doing…" The pale boy softly replied. Somehow, Sendoh felt a bit _endeared_. He wondered why.

"Nah, I'll probably do it later this evening." He cheekily grinned. Rukawa shrugged. "Well, hurry up, _Senpai."_ Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "I told you to drop it, _Kouhai_." Rukawa went bug-eyed- a vein popped on his temple, Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement &amp; simply chuckled.

Minutes later- Sendoh exited the room dressed up in Ryonan's jersey and his jogging pants, both walked towards the elevator and straight into the gym.

"So, you think you can upset Shoyo?" Sendoh asked without restraint. He honestly thinks Shohoku can pull an easy win on Fujima's team but, he's not really quite sure as well. 'Fujima is a playing coach after all, he might have some tricks rolled up in his sleeves.' Sendoh didn't know but he kind of found himself silently _siding_ with Shohoku. He honestly want for them to win this friendly match.

"Yeah, maybe. I hope so." Rukawa answered- eyes looking blankly ahead of him as they neared the gym.

"They'll be double-teaming you again, for sure." A soft chuckle escaped from Sendoh's lips as he turned to look at his junior's blank face. Rukawa did not reply. 'What to say anyway?'

"I'm kinda _feeling_ it already…" Rukawa said almost admitting-ly. Sendoh laughed. Rukawa's short- straight answers are really amusing him and he almost wanted to make the latter talked a bit more. Maybe, tonight- he could have a chat or two with the so-called _one-liner_ of Shohoku. 'Talked to him about our strategy for the play, I hope...'

They arrived at the gym and everyone turned to look at the both of them. Maki specifically has been eyeing them both as they both arrived together- Sendoh smiled and jokingly waved to everyone. The gym was amazingly big and clean. It could probably hold a thousand audience. Uekusa from Ryonan and Jin from Kainan was the referee- obviously Kainan team were on the same side of the Shoyo bench. Maki is even seated beside the bench with Fujima, Hanagata, and Hasegawa. They have warmed up and was hurdle into a semi-circle. Not from a far, Sakuragi can be heard cackling his merry voice as he share a few rants with Miyagi and Mitsui. Ayako and Haruko were looking at some papers. Surprisingly, the Ryonan team was at the side of Shohoku…

"Sendoh, over here." Uozumi called his successor on one bench. As Sendoh was about to sit down, he shot back Rukawa a few words; the said stoic boy looked back and simply hn'ed.

"Beat them, Rukawa-kun…" And he smiled.

Koshino rolled his eyes as Sendoh sat beside him. "Who do we side now?" Koshino almost asks irritatingly. "Shohoku, of course." Sendoh said affirmatively. Not quite needing an explanation as to why he wants to side with the red jersey peeps. Uozumi was scanning his eyes- looking over to Shohoku and nodding faintly when Akagi met his gaze. Ikegami put on a thumbs up and Hikoichi was busy taking in a few pictures from here and there.

"Smile, senpais!" Hikoichi decided to take a picture of Sendoh, Koshino, Uozumi, Ikegami, and Fukuda on the bench. The said boys looked and some smiled- some didn't. Sendoh grinned and flashed a V-sign that earned a chuckle from Hikoichi. 'It's a good thing, Sendoh-senpai is soo cool!'

On the other side of the court though… Maki, Fujima, and Hanagata were busy talking about plays.

"So are you playing?" Maki asks Fujima. Fujima simply smiled, "Of course, a little bit later perhaps." Maki shrugged and smiled back.

"Fujima, I think it would be best if we do a man-to-man defense…" Hanagata suggested to which the Captain, agreed. "Sure, that's what I intent to do anyway."

"Maki-san, are we on Shoyo's side?" Kiyota dumbly asks. Maki ruffled his junior's hair and rolled off his eyes.

"Yes, apparently- would you like to go to Shohoku instead?" He asks, eyes beaming with an unknown glint. Kiyota shuddered, to which Maki softly chuckled.

"No freaking way, the redhead freak is on that team!"

Just a few more minutes passed and the friendly matched between the two teams ensued.

Surprisingly, when everyone thought that Shohoku will be easily beating team Shoyo, well that is not what happened. Shoyo proved to be formidable, they seemed to have improved a lot. Kogure was getting worried already. In the first half of the game, Shohoku was able to pull off a 3-2 run. Five more minutes into the first quarter, Shoyo was able to outrun them thus, leaving Shohoku behind by 10 points. During the last time-out though, everyone on Shohoku seemed tired. Akagi was shaking his head- clenching his fist, he was disappointed. 'Truly, there are days like this.' He looked disturbed and shaken. Shoyo's defense has greatly leveled up and they have quite simmered down Rukawa's gunning style-plus the fact that it was Shoichi Takano who was guarding him; the said guy was towering over Rukawa by 8 centimeters! Mitsui seems to be trying to have a double triple but he has only succeeded one basket so far. Sakuragi is doing okay but his shots seems to be off the hook lately. The redhead was obviously furious- he was throwing expletives and calling barbaric names to the Shoyo members. The Shoyo dudes were irritated at Sakuragi. Sakuragi has 3 personal fouls, Ryota has two, Mitsui has two, Rukawa has none yet, so as Akagi. Kogure shook his head disapprovingly. One thing that has been limiting them- it's at times like this that they desperately need a _coach_. Easy for Shoyo, their coach is their star player as well! Akagi and Kogure has some plays on their minds but they can't seem to execute it well- Miyagi is doing well being the point guard, but he too, is being suppressed because it _was_ Fujima himself who was guarding him. 'Fujima seems_ inspired_ to play, ugh. Is he _in love?_' Miyagi inwardly thought, shrugging off the last part of his question though- then he took a quick glimpse on the other bench and saw the light aura over- well, who wouldn't have a light aura when you're leading by 10 points by now and with almost 3 minutes left in the game. 'Tsk, we better pull this one off!' Ryota gnarled.

"Oi Gori, why don't you just get all the rebounds and pass it all to me?" The fuming Sakuragi was obviously annoyed to hell.

"Stupid, what do you think I'm doing?! I'm the Center- it's my job of course, just focus on getting a goddamn basket!" But Akagi knows that Hanagata has been simmering down his moves smoothly.

"Teme, these baboon-faced Shoyo freaks are a bummer! I'll _dunk_ it all, just keep on passing to me, Ryo-chin, Micchy-kun!" The redhead fumed. Miyagi &amp; Mitsui went bug-eyed. 'Yeah right, dream on!' Both inwardly thought.

"I wouldn't_ pass _on to you, doaho. You can't get a shot in, anyway." Rukawa said coolly- hands on his hips. Sakuragi flared up in anger- stomping towards with eyes of a killer; he was held back by Akagi though.

"Am I talking to you?! Why you- Kitsune, you can't even get away from that moronic-looking Takano freak!" Sakuragi pointed accusingly at the stoic looking boy.

"I'll get away, just you wait, hn!" Rukawa seethed, he too, is furious. 'K'so, I hate _taller_ bastards.'

"_Eat _your goddamn balls, pussy-faced _Kitsune_, teme!"

"Go fuck yourself, doaho _Saru_."

"Okay that's enough- Sakuragi, Rukawa! Stop acting like dorky bastards!" Akagi snapped. Both forwards disgustingly looked at opposite directions. 'Pain in the ass!' Akagi could only mutter.

"Guys, settle down- we need a clean play, we're trailing behind- we need two 3-point plays if possible…" Ayako tried to butt in. Haruko nodded, obviously worried as well.

"Just when I needed these shots to go in, fuck!" Mitsui seethed while wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Calm down, Mitsui…" Kogure stated.

"Oi, that spiky-haired dude that looks _like_ Sendoh sure is flipping you over Micchy-kun, nyahaha!" Sakuragi was even able to pull off a silly antic. Mitsui raised his middle finger in annoyance. "That's Kazushi Hasegawa, freak. Goddamn _fucktard _asshole."

"Fucktard?!" Sakuragi asks dumbly. 'Tch, Micchy-kun sure knows a lot of gangster vocab, though!'

"Fucking_Retard_, Tensai!" Mitsui grinned almost maniacally- Sakuragi smirked back in return, he cackled in response. He liked the word. He decided he would use it to _whomever_ once a while. 'I'll use _that_ on this Kitsune brat!'

Kogure sweatdropped, Mitsui sure is a grade-A swearer.

'He doesn't _look_ like Sendoh.' Excuse me. Never. Rukawa went bug-eyed, unbelieving the annoying comment he just heard. He thought Sendoh looked more… _nice._ 'Nice?!' He could only inwardly defy. He shook his head momentarily and looked at the clock. Three minutes. How is he supposed to pull this off? He took a glance over Shoyo's bench and was a bit surprised when he saw Maki somewhat _coaching_ in Shoyo. Rukawa went bug-eyed for the nth time. 'No fucking way. Unfair! _Old_ bastard Maki.' 'Damn, we need a good play as well…' He clenched his fist to his side- he seems useless for the time, he wasn't getting into the basket very often because of one giant Takano bastard. 'K'so…'

Miyagi clapped his hands, gaining attention. "Okay let's get a play done- we'll try to get a three-pointer and possibly one 3-point play... an easy two is also very much appreciated, let's do this forwards! I'll pass to either two of you- _Kitsune_ &amp; _Doaho_, I want you to stick the ball into your hands- do NOT_ lose_ it, Mitsui- get yourself away from that _fucktard_, Hasegawa. Captain, get your tail away from Hanagata aka the _scientist_\- and I'll try to break free from _baby-face_ Fujima."

All four were dumbfounded, then there were a few snickers. Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward. Miyagi grinned- glancing his look towards their forwards, Rukawa and Sakuragi. Both nodded- but with a vein popping on the redheads temple. So did Mitsui. Akagi was slightly amused on how Miyagi was able to _command_ attention. He smiled to himself, if Uozumi finally found whose Ryonan's would-be Captain… Akagi nodded. 'I think I might have found ours, as well…' Akagi felt glad and contented.

Sendoh was quietly looking from the clock then to the bench of Shohoku that seems to be in a quite _mess._ He then gaze over to where the Shoyo bench was and saw Kainan hovering as well. His mouth opened a bit and before he was about to say something, Uozumi beat him to it.

"Oh boy, looks like Akagi and his troopers are going down…" Uozumi shook his head and worriedly looked over to his far right.

"The problem is their weak bench- plus the fact that Sakuragi is a foul trouble." Ikegami butted in. Fukuda simply looked stoic. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked behind Sendoh- he tapped the latter's shoulder.

"Uh- Kicchou?" Sendoh inquired, looking behind his back.

"I'll go practice." He stated flatly. Sendoh smiled and nodded. They will be playing next in the afternoon. Fukuda seems the guy not to slack off in a way. "Sure!" He grinned and Fukuda simply quietly exited. Koshino's gaze followed Fukuda, "Aren't we suppose to practice as well- Shohoku seems to be losing this game anyway, there's only less than 3 minutes left, they're behind by 10!" Koshino decided to stand up- keen on following Fukuda out, when he was taken aback.

"They can't lose. I won't _let_ them. _Tondemonai._" (_No way)_ Everyone gape and turned their heads towards the owner of the said determined and manly voice- Sendoh smiled and stood up slowly to where he is about a minute ago and started walking over to where Shohoku team was. Uozumi moved from his seat- he almost intended to stop the spiky-haired dude. "Oi, matte, Sendoh what are you doing?" The said lad, simply looked back- a smile on his boyish features- hands on his nape, "Uh, they need a _coach_, I think?" And he grinned. Ryonan's bench seemed to drop their jaws six-feet under, also making their eyes bulged and swell—it seems as if Sendoh has just grown three heads or something.

"Uuwaahh?!" For the second time, Hikoichi got the award as the gaping goldfish in a blue jacket.

"What the fuck are you-?! Get back here, oi!" Koshino stood up, literally gnarling in damn annoyance. 'What the hell is happening to him anyway?!' Koshino thinks Sendoh seems to be acting a little bit _weird_\- 'is it because he's sharing room with that _brat_ from Shohoku?!'

He's never done this before- _coach_ another team? A _rival_ team particularly? Nah. This is a first- and he doesn't know as to _why _he is bent on doing this. Probably because, he saw Maki, Fujima, Hanagata- executing all the plays as smooth as possible. 'It's _Maki_ anyway- and Fujima…' Those two are Kanagawa's Aces and it's only a matter of minutes until Shohoku bows down in defeat. Sendoh wasn't sure if he wants to see the perky boys of Shohoku all cast down- besides… he's supposed to be _teammate_ with Shohoku's Ace as well. 'Why not _start_ being teammates now?' He grinned to himself. He realized he needs to somewhat get _into_ the raven-haired boy's radar. 'If he loses- he might not _cooperate_ with me…' And Sendoh thought that it's not an option. Besides, he just honestly wants to help Shohoku due to some unknown (yet)_ emotion _that has been seeding its way into him. Sendoh's confident strides surely isn't failing him. 'Oh boy… I might get a sock up face, here goes nothing…' He softly chuckled to himself. 'Why am I doing this again, anyway?' He smiled to himself. He's anticipating Sakuragi's blow on his face or even Mitsui's kick on his stomach. Akagi might even make his hair a broom to sweep off the linoleum floor of the court. He almost want to back out- but one look at _him_ and Sendoh knows that he can't back down now… Sendoh took a brief glance at the pale guy who was busy downing a pocari sweat. He saw frustration and anger on the latter's eyes. Just like he suspected. 'That's so much like you, Rukawa-kun…' He felt somewhat akin to _endearment_.

He stopped just as he was about an arm's length away from the manager. Ayako was surprised- she almost did not noticed Sendoh standing beside her. Sendoh smiled at her.

"Okay then boys- uh?! Sendoh, what are you doing here?" Ayako asks. Haruko too, was curious. 'Sendoh-san?'

Everyone was about to get back on court to execute their would-be play when they were taken aback by Ayako's element of surprised. Akagi looked back so as the others, and they seemed- _curious._

"Teme, what now Sendoh? What do you want, why are you standing over there?" Sakuragi asks suspiciously.

"Oi, Mr. Skittles, not this time- I'll ask for more candies later…" Mitsui somewhat goaded. Miyagi cocked his head slightly and put his hands on his hips. "Something wrong, Spiky Captain of Ryonan?" Sendoh sighed a bit and rolled his eyes. 'Oh boy… here goes nothing.' He momentarily looked back to see Rukawa looking back at him eyes clouded with _confusion_.

Rukawa was too trained to hide his surprised at that time- but he was eager to know as to _why_ his roommate suddenly decided to walkover to their side. 'Are you going to mock us?' He furrowed his brows in thought. Could he possibly do that? Much so, is Sendoh there to mock him? Well, it is _as if _he was, after all—he feels as if he is not being _useful_ to the team, they're trailing behind by 10 points. 'K'so…' Rukawa felt his blood boiled a bit.

"I just want to _help _you guys out… if you will _let _me _coach _you, that is." He mustered the warmest smile he could give, sincerity spilling out from his lips. There was a moment of silence. 'Great going Akira, shoot yourself now. Farewell, Japan.' Kogure was the first to recover. He walked towards to where the taller guy was standing and looked at him softly.

"I…well, Sendoh-san that's kind of you but…"

"And you would do _that_ because…?" It was Rukawa. Everybody was surprised. They didn't saw this coming. Rukawa, too, surprised himself because _he_ of all people was able to blurt that one out. 'Ugh, I should have just shut up.' He inwardly thought. It seems as if everything dissolved at that moment- Sendoh's gaze was locked to the person who questioned his intentions to _help_. He found himself yet again in a deadlock stare with no other than the person occupying the same room as he is… 'Rukawa, truly you are a cute _puzzle_…' To which he answered sincerely as possible, "Because we're _teammates_."

And he smiled charmingly. Thump. Rukawa's eyes widened a bit- he almost felt his cheeks flushed yet _again_. But he was able to somehow control it. He simply 'hned' at Sendoh and decided to just keep his mouth sealed. A minute passed by and the team found themselves hurdled once more- with one certain _spiky haired_ dude in the centre drawing multiple lines-crossing one another in what seemed to be a _brilliant_ strategic play.

"Well, shall we have a go on it?" Sendoh asks the five red jersey peeps from Shohoku. He chuckled softly to himself. 'If this fails, I'm a _fried_ porcupine.'

"You sure that's not a _trap_? The Tensai will _kill_ you if we lose out there, teme!" Sakuragi seemed to threat. Sendoh sweatdropped. He decided to amuse Sakuragi. "I'm sure with you, the _Tensai_ being around- you could do it, _perfectly_."

Snickers were heard- coming mostly from Akagi, Mitsui, and Ryota- who were obviously trying their best not to laugh their asses off. Rukawa went bug-eyed. 'Sendoh, you moron…'

Sakuragi cackled, amused and happy that Sendoh seemed to finally approved of his 'Tensai-ness'. "Nyahahah, I told ya, even this Smiley, believes in the Tensai! Let's go then, Shohokuuu~!" Sendoh found himself laughing softly in amusement. He nodded and soon, the game was about to resume. He sighed deeply before a paper fan landed on his spiked hair.

"Why are you doing _this_?" Ayako teased the charming Ace of Ryonan.

"Well, let's just say that I want you guys to _win_…" Sendoh grinned back at Shohoku's manager.

"Is that it? Are you sure it's not _something_ else?" Ayako replied, grinning, not quite convinced. But she was grateful. It is truly rare to get acquainted with such an all-around person. Sendoh is truly a warm person and Ayako almost wished that he's on their side. 'Such an adorable sophomore…' She smiled and decided to cheer for her team. Sendoh briefly looked over to the Ryonan's bench and still saw the surprised looks from his senpais and juniors. He saw Uozumi approaching him and sat beside him. "Sendoh, it's not that I disapproved of what you're trying to do but—you do_ know _that we still have a game later?"

"Shitte iru, _Taichou_…" (_I know, Captain_)

"Then, how do you do it later in _our_ game when your plays are already seen by Maki?" Uozumi stated as a matter of factly. Sendoh remained his composure. "Maki hasn't seen _everything _about me, though…" Sendoh said in a very serious tone, but he continued to smile. 'Besides, he's been coaching Shoyo as well for the past 35 minutes…' Sendoh thought that Kainan has been using its forces over Shohoku a bit overly and he just thought of giving the red team a boost. He took notice of the stare being thrown at him by no other than Maki across the other side. Sendoh smiled and nodded. Maki nodded in return. "He's probably wondering what you are_ doing_ on this side, though." Uozumi said. Sendoh merely shrugged, "I'm _Anzai_ Sendoh, hohoho, I'll tell _him_ later." Uozumi laughed and placed his hand on top of the spiky-haired dude, Sendoh chuckled- amused at his own insanity. 'Whatever, Akira…'

Uozumi grinned, "You _and_ your confidence… hn." Sendoh smiled, "Don't worry Captain, I got a hundred more plays to be _executed_ later…" And he winks. "I just want Shohoku to _win_." He shrugged as he watched his _would-be_ play being perfectly executed on court. The ball was caught by Akagi- and he passed it over to Ryota- they made for a fast break, then the orange ball was thrown into the hands of… _Rukawa_ who stood from behind the 3-point range and fired a three, but he was tipped from behind by his guard, the giant Takano- Uekusa saw this, and drew a foul against Takano- to Shoyo's horror because the ball went _in._ And Sendoh smiled, stood up and clapped his hands. "Nice one, Rukawa-kun… that's 3-baskets." Uozumi looked at his junior, surprised… 'Sendoh, you absolutely looked as if… this is what you truly _lived_ for…' In Uozumi's eyes, he saw his successor's eyes flicker something akin to… _happiness_ and warmth. Sendoh looked back to Uozumi, and grinned. "One game play and they nailed 6 points instantly, guess_ we're_ just down now by four." 'We?' Sendoh thought it almost sounded _right._

…and when he was about to threw the last free throw, Rukawa could only wonder as to why he truly felt _glad_ and warm as well. 'Sendoh… you wanted us to _win_, but why?' But for now, as the ball went in to the shock faces of Shoyo's bench- Rukawa was feeling more _thankful_ to the Ryonan Ace who walked his way out of their bench to _coach_ them… 'And probably, _teach _me a thing or two as well, like what you truly said awhile back.'

The game ended, in favour of Shohoku: 90-88. The red jersey peeps celebrated in glee. They slapped and give each other's high five- the Shoyo bench was a bit disappointed but they knew otherwise. They were happy with the game nonetheless. Soon, it will be Kainan versus Ryonan after lunch.

The cafeteria was mainly occupied by mostly Kainan &amp; Ryonan players since the Shoyo &amp; Shohoku guys were still fixing themselves up in the washroom. Kainan was gathered up on one corner, so as the Ryonan boys. Uozumi seems to be talking at his players seriously. He took a glance over their Ace who apparently was currently choosing something to eat. He sighed. 'I can't believe that he's this _too_ carefree.'

"Do you want me to call him?" Ikegami asks in a low voice.

"No, let him eat- he might throw a fit if we stop him." Uozumi smirked. Everyone chuckled.

Sendoh chose to eat just a few- mostly choosing protein-rich foods at that moment. When the game ended, he hurriedly went back to his team and decided to eat a quick lunch because, just like Fukuda, he still wants to warm up a bit. He decided that he can't play without filling his stomach first. Sendoh smiled when his lunch was given to him. A tapped on his shoulder and he saw the scowling face of Koshino. "You eat like a road driller, you know." Sendoh smiled at Koshino and simply shrugged. "I'm hungry most of the time." The Ace replied chuckling. "Besides Kosh, the last play I put on for Shohoku surely drained my brain cells… whew, that was some risk." He laughed in amusement. Koshino snorted and both decided to sit on a bench nearby. 'Oh you have brain cells?!' Koshino sat first and decided to pull off a prank- a _prank_ that sort of irritates him but is unforgettable as well.

"Oi, get me a _juice_ though, _Sendoh_." He stated flatly- and with his bug-eyed expression. Sendoh laughed in amusement while filling in his own glass. He rolled off his eyes and walked towards the bench- annoying Koshino to the fullest.

"Get your _own_, Kosh... You're too _old_ for this." Sendoh chuckled in response. Koshino's eyes widened and he almost gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Ch, what _was_ that?!' He pouted and stomp to get himself a glass nonetheless.

"So what made you _coach_ them, huh?" The shorter guy decided to start a topic. He saw their Ace shrugged- while digging on his own food. "Nothing… I just thought of _trying_ a play that's been on my mind for quite some time." He grinned and continued seeping on his glass. "Apparently it worked, though." He chuckled in amusement. Koshino simply snorted. "That _brat _roommate of yours ended the game, as expected." Sendoh's lips twitched upwards- he seemed to think for a moment before breaking into a smile once more. "Yeah, he did well- and oh, by the way, his _name_ is Rukawa- I'll introduce you two, later." Sendoh chuckled. 'Why does Koshino always calls him 'brat' anyway?' He was trying to humour his uptight colleague. Koshino scowled some more. 'I don't care- he is a brat still!'

"No thanks, I know him alright- Rukawa the _'Brat'_ Kaede-kun." Sendoh simply chuckled and rolled his eyes in response. "If he hears you, you'll be dead, you know…" Sendoh thought of the possible things the pale guys might do to Koshino- and he almost laughed in amusement.

"Yeah right, whatever. Did they _even_ thank you? You helped them win, anyway. I doubt that though."

"Well, they can always thank me _later_, heh." Sendoh seemed not _bent_ on gaining something in return. He smiled as he continue to eat his lunch quickly. "Oi Kosh, lets hurry- we need a warm-up. Kainan's been running, we only have two meetings every week… we're too much chilled…" Sendoh stated as a matter of factly and Koshino simply nodded in return.

Rukawa sighed as he turned off the shower. He towelled his hair briskly before wrapping the towel onto his waist. He opened the door and was welcomed by the merry voices of his teammates. Apparently they were all happy since they won over Shoyo. Rukawa momentarily placed his stuff on the tiled sink- absently looking at his reflection on the mirror. He took note of his paleness and slightly 'slimmed' frame but shrugged it off anyway. He was contemplating still about the play a while ago. There were a few scenes that sort of got stuck into his mind- the last two time outs especially… He thought Sendoh looked truly serious awhile back while writing onto the white board. Akagi and Kogure were sort of 'helping' him with the play and Rukawa saw that the Ryonan dude was very positive. 'He seems to _listen_ to my senpais, though.'

There was a moment when Sendoh seemed to even forgot their 'names' because he was busy instructing the play. Sakuragi reminded him though to call him 'Tensai' into which the latter readily agreed. They all laughed. Rukawa almost twitched his lips upward, especially the part when Sendoh instructed for Sakuragi to try to steal the ball. He told Sakuragi, _"Okay, Tensai, I want you to get the try to get a steal, without the foul of course- and passed it on to Micchy-kun, which he will passed on to- Kitsune over here…_" Sendoh even grinned. Sakuragi laughed that time and in a few seconds, those two even high-fived. Rukawa of course went bug-eyed during that time. He even told Sendoh that he's a 'doaho' and the latter simply shrugged it off. It is as if… everything and everyone seemed _happy…_

'You're an odd ball, alright…' Mitsui and Miyagi looked amused though and were injecting humours and insults that makes their time-out truly crazy but… _memorable_. Rukawa thought he kind of enjoyed the mood; it was almost as if they aren't down by 10 points. He honestly thought that he truly felt _calm_ – and he is willing to bet that his teammates are feeling the same as well… He truly wondered as to how Sendoh is _able_ to pull off that 'calmness' around everyone else. 'And to think that they're not even officially 'teammates'.

He even remembered Sendoh saying that he wants to help them win because… they're 'teammates' in the camp. He sighed softly, his musings suddenly being broken down by the cackling voice of Sakuragi.

"Lunch first, Ryo-chin, Micchy-kun, Gori, Megane! Then we watch Ryonan! The Tensai will be _cheering_ for Spiky's team!"

"Sure-sure, I'm damn hungry anyway." Mitsui countered.

"Oi, Rukawa are you still there?" Miyagi hollered.

"Don't mind him Ryo-chin, he probably drowned already in the shower, he'll just float later. Ahahah!" Sakuragi menacingly hollered, and he walked out of the shower room, slamming the door shut. Rukawa peeped from where his teammates was awhile back and decided to finish fixing himself up. He went back on his blue pullover and jogging pants and out of the washroom…

'Yare yare… I guess, I'll be _watching_ too, as well…'

1:00 PM

Ryonan and Kainan were both on the gym already- warming up on each side of the court. Kainan can be seen, running, passing, and doing lay-ups. The referees were Kogure from Shohoku and Hanagata from Shoyo. As usual, Fujima was on the Kainan bench with some of his Shoyo members. Maki and the rest of the team were on the court, doing some warm ups. Ryonan were doing the same, with Sendoh mostly doing the passing to his teammates- while they shoot from the three-point goal. Fukuda can be seen on one corner, doing some dribbling skills- apparently enjoying his own solitude.

"Okay, your turn, Uekusa…" Sendoh commanded. Uekusa nodded, he caught the ball that his Captain threw at him and threw in a three; the ball went in and Sendoh smiled.

Fujima was sitting quietly on his bench- eyeing one spiky-haired dude from the blue team, when he decided to stood up and quietly walked over to the other side- a smile on his lips. Truth is, Fujima is simply curious… 'Well, curiosity kills the cat, but I'm no cat apparently.' Upon reaching the other side- he paused for a moment as Sendoh dribbled a bit- before throwing in a fade away; of course the ball went in smoothly. The ball bounced once, twice, thrice- right in front of Shoyo's captain and Fujima used his foot to stop the ball from rolling further. Sendoh followed the ball with his gaze until it was stopped by a certain foot by stepping on it. He looked up and saw the grinning face of Fujima. He gave the shorter guy a smile before walking towards where the Shoyo leader was.

"One on one?" Sendoh joked. Fujima chuckled and shrugged off. "Nah, I'll pass- besides, I just ate you know." Sendoh grinned. "All the more that we should burn it." Sendoh chuckled. Fujima simply shook his head- a smile playing on his lips as well. The Shoyo Captain kicked the ball lightly back to Sendoh and the tall guy caught it with his right foot and talentedly made the ball roll on top of his legs to have it bounce back as if it has a life of its own before dribbling it for a few; he run for back to the court and did a smooth lay-up on the basket. Fujima placed himself not far from the pole of the basket, arms crossed- eyes clouded with somewhat a mischievous glint.

"So, I noticed you _coached_ Shohoku well." Sendoh was still practicing some dribbling tricks but he heard the latter's statement alright. He softly chuckled to himself. "Yeah… it was worse." Fujima rolled his eyes in amusement. "The worst indeed, that it _beat_ us by two points- whatever Sendoh." Akira grinned and threw the ball hardly on the board- causing for the others to glanced his direction; the ball bounced once and he caught it with one hand- he jumped into the air and _dunk_ it with a force that made the basket reverberate in fear. From a corner, one can here a few hoots and shout from Hikoichi. Everyone was stunned. They knew of Sendoh's skill and to be able to see it at a moment- they were partly shaken, somewhat stupefied… and glad, especially on Ryonan's side.

"Impressive as always." Fujima commented. Sendoh simply grinned, a back on his nape. "So, why did you decide to _coach_ Shohoku- you want them to win?" Fujima grinned. Sendoh chuckled. "I don't know… I got _inspired_ to help, I guess." Sendoh honestly didn't know why he said that. Truth is, he doesn't have a specific reason. 'Why? Why indeed?' He doesn't know.

"..Is it because, you're roommates with their _Ace_, perhaps, hmm?" Fujima somewhat pressed further- grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Haha- probably." Sendoh laughed a bit. If there is one valid reason though, _that_ maybe it. Because they're _roommates_\- and teammates as well in the camp. 'Ugh, I don't know anymore- but he seemed to have listened to me awhile back…' Sendoh thought it was a good start. He softly chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, just so you know- Maki and I are _teammates_ as well. We'll see you and Rukawa-kun at the end, perhaps?" Fujima winked- an unknown glint on his eyes. Sendoh was a bit surprised at the information, but not totally. 'So- he and Maki?' 'Oh boy, this _is_ going to be tough alright.' If there is one thing, this is one pairing that is _tough_ to beat. Sendoh found himself nodding and almost looking serious but smiling still, he managed to say something like, "See you _both_ on the court, then…" Great going Akira, now you really need to be in that raven-haired boy's radar… and Sendoh simply chuckled to himself.

Maki was eyeing them both from a far. He was expecting this kind of play with Sendoh later and he just can't wait to face the tall number seven of Ryonan. Of course, he is also taking note of the fact that _his_ Kenji has been talking with the Ace for a few minutes already. But he's not jealous. He was just a bit curious… 'I wonder what these two are chatting about.' Kiyota simply growled in annoyance, "Ugh, I hate that porcupine head- I'll beat him later!" Maki simply looked at his junior interestingly and chuckled softly.

"Nyahaha, showing off there, aren't we?" Sendoh not need to look around to see who it was. He smiled while catching up with the ball he just dunked. He turned around and saw the Shohoku team lined up on their side. Akagi nodded at his and Uozumi's direction. Mitsui has that gangsta grin on him, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko were smiling and waving back at them.

"Bwahaha, the Tensai is here to support you, Ryonan, Spiky, you should be thankful and honoured." Every Ryonan member rolled off their eyes in annoyance. Sendoh simply nodded and smiled. From a far, one word destroyed Sakuragi's mood sending the red head in a glare vs glare.

"Doaho." The pale guy found himself sitting on one corner of the bench; arms clutching his bag- an exasperated look on his face. Sakuragi stomped his way onto where Rukawa was, ready to give the blue-eyed boy a blow on his pretty face, apparently, Akagi was there to stop him.

An hour later, it was almost time to start the game. The players gathered on their respective sides and hurdled in a circle. The two other teams simply sat on the benches nearby, and can be seen chatting with their colleagues, mostly talking about match-ups and plays. Sakuragi, the ever hyper forward of Shohoku wasn't able to help himself but to approach the Ryonan team causing for the blue-jersey boys to be surprised. He earned of course a lump on the head courtesy of Akagi. Akagi bowed and excused his redhead's animosity.

"Teme Gori, I am just going to _coach _them as well!" Sakuragi protested. Akagi shook his head.

"The game is just about to _start,_ they already_ know_ what to do!" Akagi hollered. A few chuckles can be heard on the Ryonan's bench, even Sendoh smiled and shook his head- amused on how Captain Akagi seems to manage his two twin terror towers, 'Especially when they bicker- damn, they both swear a lot…'

"Spiky needs me, Boss Monkey needs me, and the Ryonan dudes needs the Tensai, teme!" He almost whined like a kid. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oi Sakuragi, get here you dimwit, you're embarrassing us all- just watch will you, and _learn_!" Mitsui gnarled, somehow it pacified the red head. Ryota, and Ayako simply shook their heads. From a far, both Kainan and Shoyo have poker faces- and they all just sighed in resentment. Kiyota was laughing hard- he finds Sakuragi funny and stupid. He was softly bonked in the head by Maki, asking him to quiet down and concentrate.

"Guys, are you ready?" Kogure blew the whistle and just about in time, the first half is about to start. Ten players made their way on the centre, and a few minutes more- the game in the afternoon started. A battle ensued mostly between Kainan's the tank, Maki Shinichi and one Spiky-haired Captain of Ryonan. Rukawa could not bring his eyes to a halt since both teams were very keen on their defence. Sendoh played the point guard as he smoothly passed from here to there_ without_ even looking at his teammates. This made a lot of mouth gape even on Shoyo's side. Rukawa felt his chest thump with every breath-taking pass his older roommate delivers. 'Monster…' he inwardly thought. He is almost certain that Sendoh has his eyes all over the court. The first few minutes were mainly from Ryonan- they pulled off a 4-2 run on Kainan sending Kainan a bit surprised. Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Ryota were obviously hooting and cheering for the Ryonan as they lead the score board with 20 points to 10.

Rukawa took noticed as well on how Sendoh seemed to fake-ly attack on the basket only to pass the ball to an open guard thus earning once again two additional baskets. Everytime the ball touches the Ace's hand, a double-team was being made: Maki and Kiyota seems to pressed the smiling player and when Akira could not bring about to get away from both players, he would simply chuckle in response and just throw the ball over head for a long range three-point shot… surprisingly, the ball still went in- with the bench of Ryonan-Shohoku going wild as they extend the lead to 25-10. Hikoichi's was taking in some photos as he cheered on the bench and almost cried in glee. "Unbelievable! Awesome! Uuwwahhh- Sendoh-senpai, you're _a_ GOD~!" And indeed he _is_, as one blue-eyed boy can't seem to get his eyes off of him. Rukawa found himself _hoping_ Ryonan would win… 'What are you getting at again, baka, Rukawa Kaede?' He went bug-eyed.

"Hahaha, way to go Spiky- take that old man!" Sakuragi's voice boomed and when the first time out was called, Maki and Sendoh slapped hands- both players smiling as the first quarter was made intense.

"Impressive play…" Maki said in between heavy breaths. Sendoh simply shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm willing to bet you'll be back later…" Sendoh grinned. Maki simply nodded- a resolved forming on his strong features. "Well, apparently Sendoh, I _will be_ beating you." Sendoh momentarily felt the _need_ to looked at his far left, he kind of _felt_ that a pair of eyes were boring at his back- and true that because when he decided to look to his left, he saw Rukawa looking at him- eyes clouded with _determination_ and _something _else. Sendoh smiled back at his younger roommate and winked causing for the other to be surprised.

"No Maki-san, _someone _asks me to beat you…" Sendoh grinned. "… and I don't think I can say _no._" And to this, Sendoh warmly smiled, causing him to be more charming than ever and causing for one certain pale, lanky Rookie to _see_, that made his heart beat in thumps.

'Baka Sendoh Akira, _what_ did you just say?!' Rukawa found his cheeks heating up a bit before he decided to just look down at his own hand, clutching his bag.

**TBC**

**a/n: uwaah! Okay that's it…tell me what you think! This is 16 pages once again… lol! Sorry, I know it took me a while, it's beginning to get a bit busy in our household and we're often outside lately- you know, reunions and stuff. I honestly want to upload a back to back chapter but I guess, I should just upload this first! I'll be working on chapter 7 instantly! Phew! Thanks so much to those reading this- and for the reviews! Addicted to SD, you're a deary… hahaha! I hope I made you smile on this chapter as well! :D Merry Christmas! I'm contemplating if I will make Ryonan win this one or make them lose to Kainan! Wahh- dilemmas! :D I seriously wanted Sendoh to be the ultra-charming guy here, I hope I'm getting into it, though! ^_^ Rukawa-kun is sure a cutie and I love making him feel 'shy'. LOL! *fangirl mode* RnR please if you have time… **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: currently check-in myself in a small hotel; because we will be having a family affair ; they asked me why did I even bring my laptop with me, I said I got grades to encode… lol! Lil did they know, I simply have a fic to update! ^_^ here's chap7! Seriously wanting to end this, hahah… :D I just realized, isn't it weird that Sendoh seems to be on a first-name basis with Fukuda? He calls him, 'Kicchou' though. Haha! Well, basically I just want to portray Sendoh as someone ****_fun_**** and nice to be with- a people's person. Plus, it's kinda easier to type 'kicchou' than 'fukuda' though. -_-**

**Addicted to SD: Uyy! Merry Christmas too! Yup, I know what you mean- actually naguluhan din ako sa sarili kong gawa, LOL! ^0^ Sorry about that, sa kagustuhan ko manalo ang Shohoku- 6pts kagad! Lol! Maybe I should edit on that part, pero later na cguro! The game details is a hard one! BTW, Im also a big fan of Rukawa- *waves ruru banner* but I also loved Sendoh :D Gusto kong kiligin kaya ginagawa kong charming c Sendoh, lol! *Addicted to SD sweatdrops* Thank you so much for always reviewing and taking time to read despite the busy season! ^_^ Here's the next chap, for you!**

**To everyone else: Guest711, Maria Mae, etc… thank you! Merry Christmas! To Guest #1? Lol, thank you- you're right, I should drop the 'bug-eyed' expression! Hahah! #senruislovealright**

**Standard disclaimers apply/ SenRu/ Typos/Wrong Grammars/Non-Pro Writer/Long Plotless/OOCness**

**CHAPTER 7**

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I…_

Second quarter. The score was now 35-30 still in favour of Ryonan. It was Kainan's first full time-out. Somehow, to be able to rise back up from a 15-point deficit is quite a feat in less than 6 minutes in the first quarter. All thanks to Maki, and most specifically to Jin Soichiro- who's been like a raging beast when behind the three-point range. He's basically the one who contributed the most; Maki has somehow found a way to 'use' his men wisely. Sendoh too, was trying hard his best to keep the lead but somehow, Kainan manage to simmer him down. His passes were still good but Kiyota was now somehow able to _read_ into him. Sendoh was held back in surprise as one of his pass was anticipated by Kiyota and was able to intercept it. The Ryonan Ace momentarily shook his head and decided to just run after Kiyota who was laughing insanely while dribbling the ball in a triumphant grin. 'Oh boy…' Sendoh could only inwardly mutter. There was also a scene wherein a screen was made with Sendoh thinking that it was Maki whom he will be guarding on to find out that it was a lousy looking player that goes with the name Yoshinori Miyawasu. Sendoh was puzzled for a moment- the said small and petite player doesn't looked like a player at all. He was taken aback though when Uozumi whispered into him that it was simply a _distraction_. Sendoh then sweatdropped. Sakuragi saw that scene and was laughing so hard because it looked insane for a while. He was shouting from the bench that Sendoh should have just elbowed the bespectacled guy in the nose. This earned him a lump from Akagi of course- berating him about un-sportsman-like and the whatnots. Overall, the second quarter was a major comeback from Kainan and Maki can be seen looking more menacing than ever. He was able to dodge everyone on Ryonan who defended him- although Sendoh gave him a hard time- still, there was a moment that he was able to escape the much taller boy. Akira was basically running around in circles- assisting, passing, shooting, and basically making the plays point by point- it was hectic to watch. Fujima admits he was being happy that Kainan was able to bounce back but he just couldn't decipher the fact that Sendoh seems to be handling all _alone_ the play. Uozumi is a good center, doing his job well against Takasago of Kainan, Koshino seems to be having trouble with the noisy Kiyota blabbering about his greatness. Sakuragi was even joining at one side as he berates Koshino time and again to strangle the hair of the said wild monkey. If there is one guy whose behind Sendoh- its Fukuda, he was the next to assist his spiky-haired teammate- making small plays, passes, and giving way so that Sendoh will be able to execute properly- still, it was not enough; Maki _proved_ to everyone why his team earned the moniker, 'Kanagawa Kings.'

Time out.

"Okay, we're being caught up with now… we need to spread out- their defence has been tight all over and we can't find the right guy under the basket…" Uozumi spoke in between his heavy breaths. Uekusa, Koshino, Fukuda, nodded. Ikegami seemed to have a play as he momentarily borrowed the white board and drew lines as to what would be their next move against Kainan.

"Okay, I need you guys to see this play…-?!"

"What's that _sound_ and whose been bleeding in_ love_?!" Uozumi boomed. Everyone sweatdropped. 'Uozumi taichou…' They were trying to be serious when there came a moment of silence and everyone seemed to have heard a certain song that has been _playing_ for quite some time now…

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open…_

"Uh, its _Leona_ and that's _mine_?" Sendoh sheepishly grinned. "Well, make her stop _now_!" Uozumi turned into the great big ape he is and hollered in annoyance. Sendoh sweatdropped and scampered in hurried steps. He rummaged into his duffel bag, shook his head and cut off the sound. The team sighed in resentment. Their Ace can truly be… _charmingly _annoying sometimes. Sendoh cannot believed the fact that _his_ brother has been calling him. He took note to himself that he's going to strangle his older sibling when he gets back.

"Oi, don't you know how to answer calls?!" Akito shouted at the other line. Akira rolled his eyes in sheer surprised. He can't believe that this is happening alright. 'Really, aniki…' He chuckled softly and decided to just talk a bit and end the call as soon as possible. "I'm in a _game_, dork." The player answered as a matter of fact-ly but Akito kept going on. "Bah, constructing lies now, are ya?!"

"Silly, I'm really in a _game_\- we're_ playing_, you ass." Akira rolled his eyes and tried to press further.

"Oi, when are you coming back, we need to finish the Christmas shopping Akira, and you have to be back early!" Akito berated.

"Oi Sendoh, come over here now, this will be vital in the play-?!" Uozumi hollered. Ikegami and the others sweatdropped. Hikoichi has been sniffing, afraid that his team will be defeated. "Uwwah, Senpai, hurry &amp; finish your call now, please~!"

"I can't believe this! Sendoh you jerk!" Koshino, stomp forwards to where the spiky haired was- the said person was sitting on the far edge of the bench and seems to be nodding once awhile while grinning and softly chuckling- overall he seems amused to be talking on the phone while there is a _game_ going on. Fukuda could only watch in awe on how his Captain seems to be _calm_ at times like this. Maybe because, Fukuda knows that even though Sendoh's actions speaks of being a bit _overly_ carefree sometimes, he actually _delivers_ most of the time. Just like what he said in his mini speech—he _is_ there, when the team needs him. 'Sendoh-taichou, you really are a _great_ talent who finds _happiness_ in execution.' Then Fukuda sweatdropped- he honestly thought that he _sounded_ matured for a while back there. 'Yare yare, I just have to focus on how to help him on the play…' And he inwardly sighed.

"…and so, as I was saying, we still have to buy that _vase_ for our Aunt in Kyoto and-?!" Akito continued. The younger Sendoh has been chuckling softly on the other line- he can't seem to _butt_ in – his eyes wandered to where his teammates are and he sweatdropped as stares of daggers jolted right back at him. 'Yikes, I'm dead.' He saw Koshino approaching him with a growl.

"Is that your _girlfriend?!_" Koshino loudly asks with a scowl on his face. Sendoh shook his head in response, eyes widening in response. He mouthed 'Bro-Ther' though. Koshino was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed- eyes glaring.

"Akito, I really have to go _now_! I'm in a game, man! Haha!" Sendoh laughed in amusement.

"I don't care- are you _winning_ though?!" Akito continued to keep the conversation going but he too, was grinning like a madman on the other line.

"I was a while back- til you called, _bastard_… now they're catching up! I need to hang up now!" Sendoh laughed- his cobalt blue eyes twinkling in amusement- his handsome features more prominent than ever. From afar, Kainan can be seen with their poker faces on- amazed on what they're witnessing.

"Yare yare, ok I'll hang up now- and I hope you _lose_ though, Ace. Hahahah!" Akito goaded on the other line. Akira rolled his eyes and shot back as well, 'what the hell is wrong with my brother anyway?!' "You bloody wish, old man-and didn't I said to stop inhaling weed?" Akira grinned and suddenly the line was finally put on an end. By the time the call ended; Akira looked back to see the exasperated look on his teammates faces. He smiled apologetically before standing up- his expressions suddenly changing- eyes now clouded with more determination. Then he grinned, "Sorry about that- it's my_ stupid_ brother though. Are we ready to _kick_ Kainan's ass now?" Everyone chuckled and shook their heads.

"And how do you intend to _do_ that?" Uozumi challenged his younger teammate, a bit annoyed that Sendoh seems to be _slacking_ off for a while back there. The team momentarily halt to a stop. Sendoh seems to be in deep thought then he smiled—

"We'll do it sir… I got _game_." And he smiled his confident smile sending in once again positive vibrations to his teammates.

Third quarter. It was intense. Like what Fukuda assumed, Sendoh _did_ deliver a few blows. He was able to extend their lead by ten points to the horror of Kainan's bench and surprise of Shoyo's. Shohoku frantically enjoyed this quarter as shots were made by each side of the team. When Sendoh delivers, Maki answered. They cut off the lead to six points and the pressure was once again back at Ryonan. The next timeouts were done in a much serious atmosphere, no phone calls or hoots. Sendoh seems to be more focused now. He was basically trying all the plays he could muster and was mixing his tactics. He kind of noticed that his teammates where a bit tired already. He smiled tiringly as well but reminded them of their passions. Uozumi nodded and also helped contribute into the game.

Akagi sighed- eyes still focused on the scoreboard. 56-50. Ryonan refuses to give up. He could only watch in awe as he himself, came to witness how truly _one_ certain player carry on his shoulder the _weight_ of great expectations. His gaze was boring behind number seven's back, the latter oblivious to the stare. 'I wonder how he seems _unfazed_…or does he even feel _tired_ of it all?' He sighed deeply, causing for Miyagi to look at him. "Something wrong, Captain?" Akagi shook his head, his gaze fixated to where Ryonan team was. "I was just wondering about something I've read…" Akagi seem to pause for a while- then decided to continue. "Expect _more_ from yourself than from others, because _expectations_ from others will only hurt you." He furrowed his brows for a sec as if in deep thought, before giving a deep sigh. Miyagi kept his silence- the Captain word's puzzled him. He does not know what to say more so, react. The small point guard of Shohoku tried to look at the bench of Ryonan- and saw them hurdled. 'Could it be that Captain might be talking about Sendoh?' Miyagi thought for a minute. It seems though, he noticed the big _duty_ the spiky-haired has on his own shoulders. Miyagi paused for a while, suddenly trying to digest the words… his eyes held against a certain guy who has the same number as he- who's in the same position as he, who's very much the one making _plays_ as he…'Okay, we're not of the _same _height though. Ugh.' Miyagi sighed. 'Sendoh…' Miyagi seems to be in deep thought, '…Contrary to all of us, you always smile, you're friendly, and modest. You never lose your temper so easily, although you know yourself that you're a marvellous player. You show respect to strong players, but you definitely won't just give away any game. Your concentration is optimal… especially when playing against tough rivals such as Maki and even _Rukawa_\- they bring out the best in you too, I bet. You're basically an _all-around_ player and… I bet you're feeling the _pressure_ too.' Miyagi sighed inwardly- his thoughts somewhat tiring him a bit. Analysing people will never be his forte. 'Still… you smile. You smile as if, you truly _enjoy _doing all of this… smile as if you _were_ a part of it- have_ always_ been a part of it…'

"Captain…" Akagi momentarily took the time to look at his shorter teammate. He saw Miyagi with a smile and a look of something akin to _understanding_. He could only wonder what his point guard is about to say though.

"I think it's not about _expecting_ from others… it's more of, _appreciating_." Miyagi smiled. "I think _he_ thinks of it just like that. For everything you have missed, you have gained something else; and for everything you gain, you lose something else. For _him_ basketball is like your outlook in life, you can either regret_ or_ rejoice… and he always chooses the_ latter_." Miyagi snorted. Truth is he doesn't know if _he_, himself understood his own train of thoughts. He looked up and was met by the somewhat stunned gaze of his Captain. Akagi simply sighed- and smiled knowingly. He nodded for a while, "…you may be right, _Captain_." Miyagi could only looked in surprise- he was about to _blurt_ something out loud, but he just pursed his lips, smiled a little, and shook his head. 'Oh brother, _what_ did I get myself into?'

Rukawa's thoughts was blank. He has been following every quarter religiously. The right phrase would have been, following _one_ certain player religiously, as this so-called player ran about the court, making smooth passes, assists, layups, guard, defend, shoot, dribble and the whatnots. Rukawa couldn't believe that he's seeing all of this by just sitting on one corner of the bench. He saw how Ryonan lead the entire game and saw how Kainan almost tipped off the lead. Still, Ryonan continued to hang on a single thread. All thanks to number seven who basically did almost_ everything_ on court. Rukawa felt his hands form a fist. Truth is, he _somewhat_ hated his roommate's _teammates_! Rukawa sweatdropped. 'Baka, why on Earth would you hate _his_ teammates anyway? What for? Huh? Speak up, you silly!' He almost- and the author repeats: ALMOST wanted to stand up from the bench and shout at the top of his lungs and _describe_ Sendoh's teammates using expletives. 'Teme Ryonan, all you have is a big center without brains, a point guard who loses the ball – _not_ Sendoh of course, a guard with a _big _mouth, and a power forward who _can't _guard! Teme, doahos- baka!' His thoughts burned deep inside of him. Rukawa sighed exasperatedly. What on Earth is he thinking anyway? Is he freaking affected? _Why_ and _what_ for? Truly, this team is a _circus_ and Sendoh _is_ the ringmaster. Why on Earth does this certain player has to be on a team that doesn't seem to know what they're doing? Okay, Rukawa thought that his _thoughts_ were a bit harsh- but he can't helped it. Not now especially that he's seeing everything of it and live. His eyes went into slits. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, just chill- breathe in and breathe out. It's not like they're your team, right? Right?' Nope, it's not. It's just _Sendoh's _team. He seem to pause for a while. He kicked himself inwardly and wished a lamppost would appear somewhere so that he could bang his head onto it. 'That's the _problem_, its Sendoh's team alright.' And I want him to _win_ this. Beat that old-_alumni_, Maki.' He went bug-eyed.

"Oi, are you okay?" His senpai seemed to notice him. 'Ch, this kid sure is a weirdo.'

Rukawa nodded. "Very." Mitsui sweatdropped. 'I can never understand weird _Aces_.'

"Ch, I thought you were fidgeting on your seat…" The three-pointer somewhat snarled, not really keen on starting a conversation with their silent member.

Rukawa furrowed his brows for a sec before shrugging off. 'I was _fidgeting_ in my thoughts though.' But of course he wouldn't say that now, would he. Rukawa stood up that somewhat surprised their three-pointer. "Washroom." And Rukawa walked away. Mitsui simply… well, he sweatdropped again.

Rukawa discreetly walked behind to where his teammates are seated. Apparently, the nearest washroom is located near to where the bench of Ryonan team was. As Rukawa made his way to the said bench where the blue-jersey boys are, he clutched tighter to his bag and slightly lowered his head so that his eyes were slightly obscured by his fringes. He slightly took note of the team- hurdled in a circle, the said Center was the one talking and everyone seemed to be keen on listening. Hikoichi can be seen with a worried look on his face though, and as the pale guy shifted his gaze on one corner- he saw _him_. Huffing. Breathing heavy. Eyes a bit down cast. Chest heaving in rugged breaths. He saw Sendoh wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand; the said Ace wasn't part of the hurdle though, he seems not to be listening to his Captain whose busy trying to put on a brilliant play. Rukawa took noticed of the water bottle that the spiky-haired guy has been holding. It was empty. Sendoh almost looked forlorn staring at his empty water bottle, he looked really _tired_. Rukawa felt his chest thump… not really sure as to why it happened though. He felt somewhat akin to… _concern_. It's only normal, right? To _feel_ concern? Everyone needs _someone_ to sort of look after them once in a while…? Rukawa's eyes formed slits. 'Where. Did. That. _Petty_. Thought. Came. From?' He kicked himself inwardly and sighed softly.

'The smiling doaho _is _thirsty…' Rukawa felt his fingers clutching involuntarily on one side of his bag, his eyes almost widened when he felt something like a _bottle_ on the inside. When he looked up though, he is now standing in front of the washroom's door. He sighed and just went inside the comfort room. Inside though, he forgot his purpose to pee- as he rummaged into his bag and voila, a bottle of _Gatorade_ he found. He found himself dumbly staring on the one-litre of bottle for a while. 'I have an extra _drink?'_ Rukawa partly remembered that he has brought two drinks in their game against Shoyo; but it was the _Pocari_ that he downed. He shook his head and put the bottle back inside his bag- seemed to be thinking for a while.

'Sendoh _looked_ tired alright.' He didn't know _why_ it seemed to somewhat bother him. Truth is, Ryonan seemed to be a bit panicking since Kainan already is on their tail.

4th quarter. 75-74, one point lead by Ryonan. Less than 2 minutes on the game. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Hikoichi for once was not babbling. He has a serious face on. Kainan too, seemed to be on a race. They need one sure basket to topple over Ryonan's four-quarter leads. Maki was giving everything he got. He was putting on pressure, making the blue boys try to commit a foul and having three-point plays to further closed-in the gap. Sendoh though, remains to be _unfazed_. He was basically going from defence-mode to offense. It was almost_ painful_ to watch him. 'Sendoh… you truly are one _talented_ kid.' Maki inwardly thought as he sip onto his juice and looked on to one huffing spiky-haired boy; the said kid has his back on them, hands on his hips as he looked blankly in front of him.

Meanwhile…

Sendoh can feel the sweat trickling down from his forehead. He was huffing deeply. He could feel his chest thumping as his heart raced its beat faster. He was _tired_. Switching from defence to offence and then passing, making plays, guarding Maki- being double-teamed up. He was_ beat_. This he _knew_ of. Uozumi has four personal fouls, Koshino and Uekusa has two each, Ikegami has one, Fukuda has three and he, has none yet. He decided to bench Uekusa first and tried for a tighter defence. 'Oh boy, I need a drink… I'm_ so_ thirsty.' He took two steps and rummaged thru his duffel bag- he saw his _empty_ sports bottle though. 'Damn, I should have packed three bottles.' He looked momentarily to his right and saw his team in a semi-circle; Uozumi carefully instructing their would-be play while the others listen. He puffed out a sigh though. Fukuda was looking at him while drinking onto his own water bottle. The silent forward approached his colleague and held out his half-filled bottle.

"Water, Captain?" Fukuda held his water bottle- eyes looking tired. Sendoh momentarily broke out of his reverie and looked to see Kicchou handing him a bottle. He smiled tiredly and grabbed the offer. He held the bottle up without touching his mouth onto it- empty. But it was _not_ enough. 'Still thirsty… damn!' Sendoh tossed back the bottle and nodded his thanks. Fukuda simply sighed and his next words somewhat surprised Sendoh.

"Keep _passing _to me, Cap… I'll _make_ it." Fukuda sounded serious. Akira looked with slight confusion- but somehow he understood well. He faintly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kicchou- let's _see_, shall we?" Fukuda nodded his reply and went back to where the team was, just in time for him to hear Sendoh speak of something…

"Washroom, two-minutes!" Sendoh decided to grab his empty bottle and jogged off.

"Where is he?!" Koshino shouted- scowling yet again for the nth time.

"Nature calls." Fukuda simply retorted to which the whole team simply snorted. Uozumi sighed deeply as his would-be play seemed not enough to topple Kainan over. He shook his head momentarily. 'Damn it, what do we do?' Ikegami tried to butt in. "Maybe we should rest _him_ for a bit- then subbed him after one successful basket; if _we_ make this play." Uekusa seemed to agree. "I agree with Ikegami-senpai, Sendoh looks tired."

"No, we can't! We need him- it's less than two minutes, he'll just have to hang on." Koshino reasoned. Definitely seating down Sendoh is not an option, good if they're leading by ten- but they're just up by one and Koshino isn't really damn sure if they can pull off a play without their Ace on it.

"But senpai is ssooo tired- and yet…" Hikoichi whined worriedly. Fukuda huffed out a sigh. He too, wanted to bench Sendoh for a moment- but he's also contemplating if his skills are enough to match even Kiyota's speed. Besides, who would pass to _him_ without their spiky-haired colleague? Uekusa is not a keen passer and Koshino seems a bit slow and predictable when he passes.

Meanwhile…

Rukawa seems to be in deep thought when a door was slammed open. He was just caught up into one of the many surprises in his life for that day when the seemingly _object_ of his musings came in- eyes somewhat blank, body all cover with sweat, and was a bit wobbly. Sendoh seemed not to notice him as the said tall player hurriedly went straight into the drinking fountain. Rukawa sweatdropped. 'What on Earth is he-!?' Sendoh bent down, and switched on the faucet and gulped every bit of water he could actually get into his parched and tired body, unbeknownst to a pair of icy cold blues that has been staring him for quite some time now. When he was done, he decided to open the nearby faucet and washed his face briskly- still remaining oblivious. He turned off the faucet and rested for a bit; his chest heaving deeply as he catches his breath.

Akira is already feeling it—the _tiredness_ creeping into his well-built body. He could honestly feel his knees a bit wobbly already- from running to _and_ fro the entire court. He could feel his muscles tensed-up. 'Damn… damn… just_ two_ more minutes, Akira, hang in there-?!' His cobalt blue eyes widened a bit when a _familiar _voice broke his internal musings- too stunned not to look behind him to see a very familiar face and the _unknown_ thumping of his chest that seems to speak of something akin to… _wanting_ to see this person…

"Are you _alright?_" His voice sounded soft and wrapped with _utmost_ sincerity. Rukawa clutched to his bag- eyes clouded with a bit of concern for the latter. This is the first time he _saw_ Sendoh looking all too beat up. He almost regretted that he's in the same place as his rival is. He almost thought that the taller guy might not _want_ him to this sort of… _vulnerability_ of him. So, he asked him if he's okay. Not really knowing what to say at that given moment. Rukawa gulped involuntarily as his eyes were deadlocked with a pair of cobalt blue. The pale guy was about to open his mouth when he Sendoh beat him to it…

"Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh's voice sounded a bit _relief_. He doesn't seem to know as to why he seemed _relieved_ then. Truth is, Sendoh thought that the younger man's presence brought him about a feeling of being rejuvenated. He felt…_happy _to see his younger protégé for a moment. Shaking his thoughts aside- he gave the boy one of his softest smile-but the said smile, reaching his eyes, making them twinkle in amusement. Rukawa looked stunned for a bit- before deciding to look down at the floor.

"It's good to see _you_ here… I kinda was surprised." Sendoh admitted. 'Good to see him _in_ the washroom? Sound's silly, Akira!' Sendoh almost chuckled if only he wasn't feeling all too tired. He felt his _weariness_ went away for a moment. 'Rukawa, you may never know but… I really find you _amusing_ and _something_ else.' The said stoic boy suddenly opened his bag and wordlessly walked towards Sendoh- the latter observing him silently as well. Rukawa grabbed the bottle that Sendoh-filled in with water and replaced it with his own one-litre of _Gatorade_. Sendoh looked surprised as he somewhat opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I… know you're _tired_." The Shohoku Rookie started- he felt his chest thumping a bit- he has never been this _close_ to his rival. The only space between them is almost half an arm's length away. Rukawa can basically _feel_ the heat emanating from the taller guys body- since his roommate has been on the court for nearly forty minutes now and_ without_ rest. He almost felt sorry for Sendoh.

Sendoh couldn't helped but to sincerely smile as he grabbed the Gatorade, twist the cap open and gulped from it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled his charming smile. He felt truly endeared for a moment. 'I know you're tired' speaks more than just the sentence, this Sendoh knew of somewhat…

_'__I know you're tired… I can see that. You've been giving everything, here's a juice for you too, Senpai.'_

"Thank you, _Rukawa Kaede_. I feel like, I could _beat_ Kainan now, you know." He grinned. He doesn't know why he said that, but part of it he deemed of as true. Sendoh's eyes were smiling. Rukawa looked away trying to hide his impending flush- he shook his head momentarily before triumphantly washing off the slight tinge of pink that has made its way onto his face.

"Hn, doaho…" And Rukawa turned around to leave. He was stopped by a voice though.

"Well, aren't you going to _wish_ your good-looking senpai _luck_?" He can feel Sendoh grinning behind his back. Rukawa didn't know why he doesn't really want to see that grinning face of his older colleague though. 'Baka, Sendoh Akira- with less than two minutes in the game and you're _asking_ for luck?' 'And what's with the _good-looking senpai_ thing anyway?! Baka!' He went bug-eyed &amp; almost rolled his eyes in response. Rukawa simply shrugged and stick to his poker face on. "I won't be _wishing _you that…"

"Oh? Why so?" Sendoh inquired- lips forming into a smile. His hands on his hips- almost forgetting about the amount of time already he's been spending inside the washroom—too caught up with _his_ intriguing roommate. "You want me to _lose_ instead_?!"_ Sendoh retorted feigning hurt, and he chuckled. Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward. 'Baka, you truly are a big _baka!'_

"The only thing about luck is that it will _change,_ so why trust something _that_ changes…" Only then Rukawa turned to meet the gaze of his taller roommate. His voice, soft but _very_ pleasing to the taller guys ears. "On the other hand, hard work _pays_ off- the _harder _you work, the _luckier_ you get."

Sendoh was surprised. It was probably the longest speech he has heard of- coming from someone who isn't really _keen_ on talking. He would have record it if he has his phone with him. He smiled warmly and nodded at Rukawa who was taken aback when Sendoh started walking towards him. He saw a bit of _panic_ in the eyes of the younger guy and as he passed by him- Sendoh wasn't able to help but to put his hand on top of Rukawa's hair and _ruffled_ the latter's hair. Rukawa stiffened to the _first_ touch given to him by his roommate and felt his cheeks heat up- good for him, his head was a bit cast down. Sendoh's hand were big but warm… it almost felt _nice_ being touched by him. Rukawa felt his heart raced as if there was something chasing it... 'Calm down, Rukawa… what on Earth are you-?' He inwardly berated himself that he should have just… well, shut up. But he kind of felt good saying those words.

Sendoh understood. Rukawa meant that- he doesn't need to _wish_ for him to win, because he firmly believes that he- they _will_ win. He knows that his younger colleague has been watching on the side fervently and only then Sendoh suddenly remembers of the _small_ but significant promise he kept to himself. 'You want me to beat them, ne, Rukawa-kun?' And the next words that the taller guy uttered made Rukawa's eyes widened in surprised- he almost gasps out aloud- all thanks to his fringes that has been obscuring his view for quite a while now…

"Sure, anything you say _sunshine_." That _warm_ &amp; low voice said to him, and the door was shut close behind just as that _warm_ hand left his ruffled hair. Rukawa found himself staring blankly at the door in front of him- eyes widened a bit, an obvious tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Sunshine…? 'Baka Sendoh Akira. You're a grade- A baka, alright'. Well, it seems like _blushing_ is all too common nowadays for our dear Super Rookie.

"There you are, where have you been anyway? What took you so long?!" Koshino scowled as Sendoh approached their bench- an easy smile on his face, a bottle of Gatorade on his other hand. Fukuda took noticed of the drink his teammate has been holding and somewhat saw another _figure_ emerged discreetly from the washroom- his gaze could never deceived him though, that familiar tall, pale, and lanky frame- raven-haired head that seemed to walked silently behind to where his team are… Fukuda sighed inwardly as he shrugged off other impending thoughts. Not the type to _ask_ a lot of questions though, he looked to his Captain and saw Sendoh somewhat _rejuvenated_. He could only smile to himself… 'It's good to see you, _renewed_, Taichou.'

"Sorry…" Sendoh sheepishly grinned. "

"Did you _pooped_ or something?!" Uozumi asked, everyone paused for a while before laughing. Sendoh decided to just join in the fun. "Yeah, I got so _nervous_ because they caught up with us, that I needed to unload!" And he grinned and chuckled to his own amusement. Of course, Sendoh knows _better_. Koshino simply shook his head and grinned nonetheless. 'Sick bastard you are, Sendoh…'

"Well then, let's _finish_ this now, shall we?" Sendoh cheerily stated. And a resounding 'YES' was the blue boys said in unison.

"Took you long enough, let me guess, you _pooped?_" Rukawa went bug eyes as he sat down from where he was originally a while ago. It was his Senpai Mitsui- Rukawa wanted to elbow his scar-faced senior. 'Yare yare…' He inwardly sighed and decided to just get along with their three-pointer.

"Hai, senpai… my stomach hurts." Rukawa somewhat joked while keeping his poker face on.

"Eww! Gross!" And Mitsui fidgeted on his seat to move to his right closed to where the redhead was.

"Teme, Micchy-kun, why are you _snuggling_ closer to the Tensai?!" Sakuragi obviously allergic to a man-to-man thingy. "Rukawa here-_ LBM_, gross!" Mitsui blurted. Rukawa clenched his fist in annoyance. 'Teme, baka!' He shouldn't have joked about it. Sakuragi looked dumbfounded and that is where he decided to laughed his ass off. Miyagi and Akagi looked exasperated as they tried to ignore the silly antics from their sides. Ayako and Haruko was busy writing on some papers- basically it is about the playing stats &amp; records that they have to accomplished as well while on camp.

"Hahaha, you're _gross_ Kitsune- I hope you dehydrate your stomach off!" Sakuragi laughed as if there's no tomorrow, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. Miyagi was annoyed being on his side, he was pushing the tall red head off- he was being crushed. Mitsui was having some snickers, frantically enjoying the verbal par between their two menacing forwards.

"Tch, I hope you bang your head somewhere &amp; be comatose, Doaho!"

"Teme, you diarrhoea asshole!" Sakuragi shouted.

"That's enough you two, get over with! Sakuragi, concentrate and try to _muster_ some moves! Rukawa, go get some _medicine_ will you!" Akagi hollered. Everyone kept quiet. Rukawa sweatdropped for the nth time- he never thought that 'lying' unintentionally would cause him this kind of ruckus. 'Even Captain seemed to believed, that I'm having diarrhoea, ugh.'

From afar, Fujima can be heard asking, "Who's _having_ diarrhoea?" To which he simply earned a shrugged to his taller Shoyo members.

The last two minutes were crucial. It was hard to watch as each team tried to tighten their defence in hopes of not letting the other team gained the upper hand. The orange ball was being chased by ten superior players- it was bounced, passed, tossed, and was dribbled in many fancy ways. The crowd was frantic as the ball kept on bouncing off the hoop- still, the score was 75-74. Maki still has fouls to give so as Sendoh- both Aces battled it out as if there's only the two of them on court and no one else. Sendoh still sported his quality passes to which Fukuda was able to read. The Ryonan team was on the edge of their seats because the passes where superb and it was only Fukuda that can seem to read as to _where_ Sendoh will slapped off the ball- without even looking at each other. It is as if Sendoh knows _where_ to find Fukuda.

One minute. Probably the turning point of the game… it was Ryonan's ball and as a miraculous steal was made by Koshino- he run with all his might as all the blue boys charged towards their goal. As the orange ball was passed to Sendoh- it was highly intercepted by Maki to the surprised of one spiky-haired boy… the said point guard then dashed off towards their court- passed the ball on to his noisy freshman to which the freshman smoothly placed on a sure lay-up earning their team, two points.

The score was 75-76, now in favour of Kainan. The Shoyo bench seemed to celebrate in glee, of course Fujima grinned and made a two thumbs up sign. He was happy. It was given.

Hikoichi threw his towel in horror. Even the Shohoku bench was dumbfounded. Surely they hadn't seen that coming! Sakuragi stood up and was ready to rumble with Kiyota but he was held back by Akagi and Miyagi. Mitsui shook his head and berated Koshino for being such a pussy-passer. The annoyed guard scowled back in return- Mitsui gave him the finger and eventually even the three-pointer was punched on the head by their Captain. Uozumi was a bit shocked- he was a bit pissed off, he can't seemed to execute properly because of his four personal fouls- one wrong move and he'd be fouled out, Sendoh would be far more beat.

Thirty seconds- the game was still on, unfortunately though- team Kainan was now using the _time_ as it dwindled down further. Sendoh has to give up his first foul to stop the time- it was called by Kogure; but the said guy to be send on the free throw _was_ Maki. Sendoh shook his head- running a hand thru his spiked hair, bending down to somewhat rest on the side, as Maki threw in the first throw, he was neither smiling nor frowning. He was simply feeling tired. 'Oh brother…I'm so _beat_, I could die.' He inwardly muttered, he knew of Maki's skill to be a 9/10 along the free throw lines and he could only wonder if he's made the right decision. He inwardly wished that the second throw would bounce off. 'Damn, bounced _off_ will ya…' He shook his head- cobalt blue eyes directed towards the orange rubber ball as it arched up onto the basket- only to….

'_Fuck_, don't go IN there~…' Sendoh heard himself swore.

And as if there is a divine intervention- the second throw bounced off indeed! Sendoh almost smirked as he sped off towards the other end. It was wrestled by Uozumi and Takasago, but the Ryonan Center kept the ball so tight that it was almost impossible to be stolen. Uozumi used all his might to _find_ Sendoh who apparently started running towards at the end of the court though, hands on the air- signalling the bigger guy to _pass_ him indeed the ball at long range. Uozumi did so- all eyes were on the orange rubber as it was passed from end to end's point- the Shoyo bench was all on their feet as the heated game is finally dawning to a resounding climax… Shohoku was of course shouting and hooting their asses off for Ryonan. From one corner, Rukawa found himself clutching his bag tighter, eyes a bit wide, his chest beating twice as fast- he was _expecting_ them to pull this one off… For some reason, he _wanted_ them- _him_ to win this one off; he saw the _effort_ he made to lead his team… Rukawa thought, Sendoh _earnestly_ deserves to _win _this- even if it's just a friendly matched…

10 seconds left- as the ball was made ready to arch down, Sendoh jumped to catch the ball into his hands- he dribbled it for a while and was ready to fire a three from behind the line when the said rubber was _tapped_ off from his hands by no other than Maki to the spiky-haired guy's surprised...

'Maki-san _again_?! But _how_?! _When_ did he?!'

5 seconds left- with the ball being battled about by two exceptionally outstanding players on court- Sendoh, still trying to get a hold on the bouncing leather rubber as well as Maki who was trying to shove the taller guy away from his position- a resounding whistle engulfed the whole area, signalling the end of a heated game between Kainan and Ryonan. Silence ensued. All seemed to be dumbfounded. Until cheers and hoots were made by one side of the bench to where Shoyo and some of the Kainan members were. The game ended. The score was 75-77. Kainan, _won_.

The team gathered on the centre and rammed onto each other's bodies- exchanging high fives and slapping each other. It was _almost_ dehydrating to watch. Uozumi was stunned from where he was standing. It was just a _no-bearing _game, a friendly game- no more, no less. But he felt as if he _failed_ once more. He gulped involuntarily- suddenly feeling all too forlorn and cast away. Fukuda was huffing as the intense run seeped onto him, he momentarily was able to walk to where their bench was and decided to sit down a bit to rest. His eyes however hover over to where one certain player was… number seven. Uekusa and the others almost felt akin like something big has _slipped_ away from their hands- they shook their heads and went on to tap hands towards the other members as a sign of sportsmanship.

Shohoku team was dumbfounded and obviously stunned. Mitsui kept on clacking his tongue and was partly pissed off because the team he was rooting for _lost_ by some mere freaking points. Akagi stood up and decided to walk towards an unmoving Uozumi. Ryota sighed in frustration and twitched his lips before speaking.

"Well, the ball is _round_ alright- it's anybody's game. It was good though."

"You're right, it was exhilarating to watch. Sigh, and I almost wanted for Ryonan _to _win!" Ayako chirped in. Also feeling sorry for the two-points deficit. Haruko nodded in agreement. "Sendoh-san is _so_ amazing on court, I hope he's _okay_ though." Both Ayako and Ryota turned to where the said guy was. And the said Ryonan Ace has his back turned from everyone else- his jersey tucked out, a hand on his hip- one hand raking on top of his semi-spiked hair. No one can see _his_ face. He seemed not to move for a while.

Meanwhile…

Maki was drinking onto his water bottle but his eyes were on one certain player on one corner of the court. He truly _felt_ happy that they've won- even though it's just a friendly match, they were still able to prove as to why they have been reigning for the past 17 years. He knew he had to approach the _latter._ He's got a lot to tell and a few questions in mind. Maki _knew_ that Sendoh's calibre is _not_ to be reckoned with. They almost lost awhile back- the said guy is oozing with talent- he_ was_ marvellous. He was basically an all-around type of player and Maki almost felt that he's with the _wrong_ team. If Sendoh chose Kainan as his would-be school, Maki was damn sure that _no other_ team would even come close to beating them- not even if Shohoku has Rukawa Kaede with them. He knows that the pale rookie is also the_ demon_ of offense but he still has _lot_ to learn.

'Sendoh, it truly is an _honour_ to be playing on the courts against you- you're a_ deadly _combination charm, _talent_ and wit most of the times… _Talent_ hits a target no one else can hit. _Genius _hits a target, no one else can see.' Maki decided to step forward- ready to face the Ryonan Ace who remained oblivious to his surroundings. He ought to have a word with Sendoh- he just _have_ to.

Sendoh stared at the linoleum floor- his stare was blank- he can hear the cheers, the hoots, the high-fives, and the loud cackles and blabbers of all the people behind him, still he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His thoughts were blank; his eyes seemed to fixate on the orange rubber ball that has been lying down and unmoving in front of him. He absent-mindedly bent down to picked the rubber ball- and upon touching the said orange sphere though, he _dribbled_ the ball once so hard that it bounced back in lightning speed, but he was still able to caught it. He looked at it for a moment before a familiar voice broke his reverie. He turned his gaze and was greeted by the serious face of no other than, Maki Shinichi himself. Sendoh softly sighed- lips locked in a straight line, eyes looking a bit far and _technically_ tired. Maki noted that some of Sendoh's spikes were bowed down already due to sweat. A hand was extended- Sendoh momentarily looked on to the dark, tanned hand and opened partly his lips as if he wants to say something but kept it nonetheless.

Truth is, he was not mad. He was just _disappointed_. He wanted to ask, 'what _went_ wrong' but he knew otherwise. The one thing that has been slightly bugging him though was that _tiny_ speckled of a feeling he's been having as if _he _broke something akin to a _promise_ that he'd be _winning_ against Kainan. Sendoh was never the one to sulk at a game- he _has_ quite the reputation of moving on when losing. He never has the habit of _blaming_ others either- it was a _good_ one. It was well-fought, this he knew of. They _almost_ bagged the win. It's just that… _he_ felt a bit _frustrated_ at himself for not being able to keep a certain_ promise_ to a certain _someone_. And he feels as if he has _downed_ him.

'Oh boy…' What would the latter _say_ then? He was there to _coach_ them and then here they are, losing to a rival team. Sendoh thought that he _really_ needs to rest the whole remaining hours- suddenly forgetting the idea that tomorrow_ is_ a brand new day and that _he_ has to play yet _again_, but this time- _with_ that certain person whom he_ almost_ made a promise to that _he_ will win… for _him_, at least.

"Good game, Sendoh…" Maki started. His hand still extended. Sendoh's eyes seemed to focus now as he sighed out a deep one. Maki smiled a bit- the_ sincere_ and sportsman-type of smile. Somehow, Sendoh found his lips curving upward and taking in the hand that has been offered for a couple of minutes now.

"Yeah, it was…" The Ryonan Ace replied- voice sounding very manly low but _clear_. "It was… _intense._" Sendoh shook his head momentarily before breaking into a small grin. 'Oh well~ time to move on, _again _perhaps?' Maki nodded his reply and both drew back their hands.

"I thought we'd be bowing down for a while back there." Maki instigated the chat. He _knew_ of this. He just had to somehow _distract_ the idea of _losing_ to Sendoh- Maki knows that deep down, Sendoh still has his tiny pride and that he's still like any other normal teenager out there who also gets down and _sad_ when something inevitable happens. Maki somehow _wouldn't _ want to see the perky Captain of Ryonan in that manner though, although he _knows_ that Sendoh has a strong personality and that he knew that the latter would simply be shrugging off what happened today by tomorrow.

"Me too, I thought_ we're _winning already." A soft chuckle. And Maki inwardly congratulate himself- yep, he was feeling glad that the charming Ace of Ryonan seems to be _returning_ back.

"You gave me a hard time though."

"I did? Really? Haha- well, I _was_ having a hard time, myself." Sendoh rubbed the back of his nape- his boyish grin back on his handsome features. 'Phew, I'm dead tired- I want to sleep already!'

"I can _see_ that." Maki nodded- a small smile playing on his lips. Sendoh stretched both of his arms a bit, and a yawn escaped his lips. Rubbing his eyes tiredly- a smile instantly forming on his lips.

Just then, Fujima approached the two- an obvious smile on his lips.

"Hey, you two- put on a _show_ there huh?" He grinned. Maki simply smiled back. Sendoh chuckled softly.

"It was Maki-san who _put_ on a better show though." Sendoh managed to retort back. Fujima laughed- Maki simply rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go now, Kenji, I'm starving already." Fujima nodded and looked back at Sendoh who was eyeing them both with _amusement_. "See you around, _hotshot_!" The shorter guy joked as both Aces turned around to leave one Ryonan-Ace on court. 'Fujima-san can _be_ a flirt _alright_.' Sendoh chuckled amusedly at his insane thought. He knows he shouldn't think of that but given that he's _beat_ and dead tired, he gave himself the right to be _mean_ for a while. He was about to leave as well when a voice caught up with him.

"Oh, by the _way_ Sendoh…" It was Maki- they were about five steps away from him. The gym was empty now- since most of the players exited already. Sendoh saw an unknown glint in Maki's eye. He cocked his head slightly, waiting for the impending question. 'Oh boy, what about now?'

"…I _was_ wondering who's that _someone_ who asked you to _beat_ me though, that you just can't say _no_ to, hmm?" And Maki grinned. Fujima looked from Sendoh to his lover, obviously unaware of this new _statement_. Sendoh's ears almost perked up- he hadn't seen this coming. He seem to pause for a while- contemplating whether he _would_ give in or keep it to himself. He decided to choose the latter option. Sendoh marched towards the bench that still has his duffel bag on and a bottle of drink that has been _given_ to him- he kept a visible grin on his lips, eyes twinkling in amusement. 'Nosy _seniors_…' he inwardly chuckled to himself.

"Just _someone_." He stated nonchalantly- zipping up his duffel bag and placing them on his shoulder. He drank for a while before re-capping the bottle to stare cheekily at the two lovers. Maki seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Someone _special?_" Fujima tried to butt in- humouring himself, although he _hasn't_ got a clue as to what those two are talking about. Sendoh laughed- eyes widening a bit- but it kind of _gladdened_ him.

"I, well- _maybe_." The Ryonan dude simply chuckled in response. 'Someone special? I kinda _liked_ that.'

"Really? So, _what_ are you going to tell this someone now- seems like I beat you, didn't I?" Maki somewhat goaded and pressed further. He wants to slightly humour the Ace of Ryonan. Sendoh found himself chuckling at the question- it _was_ a good one. 'Good ol' Maki-senpai sure knows to corner…damn, I _hate_ this tanned bastard.' He inwardly laughed.

"I will tell _him_ that…" Sendoh seem to pause for a while before his lips formed into a handsome upward tug. "Sometimes we _need_ to lose the _small _battles in order to win the _war."_ And Sendoh unleashed his disarming smile. Maki's eyes widened a bit. It was a _smart_ back fire. 'Genius.' Was the word that crept onto Maki's mind upon hearing those words. He smiled back.

"Hm, I am _intrigued_ though. See you _both_ on the courts then." Maki stated and the two walked towards the exit- without further inquiries. Sendoh looked on those two and nodded wordlessly as he too started to make his way out of the gym. He glanced one last look at the now empty court and closed the door slowly.

Sendoh walked towards the empty hallways from where the basketball gym was and straight into the lobby. He saw a few people from Shoyo and they acknowledge his presence somewhat. He nodded in return. He pressed the 'up' button of the elevator and waited for a few seconds until the elevator door opened and he hurried inside. As he was about to pressed the _close_ button, a hand came in between the closing door and Sendoh was met by the sad eyes of none other than their freshman, Aida Hikoichi. Sendoh was a bit surprised. Aida went in and the elevator started to go up.

"Senpai…" Aida started, his head a bit cast down. Sendoh smiled knowingly as he placed his hand on top of Hikoichi's head.

"_Sorry_ about that…" Hikoichi's eyes widened in shock- he looked up and saw Sendoh's apologetic gaze on him. 'Is this even _real_? Are Captain's supposed to say _sorry?_' He doesn't even remember Uozumi-san asking for apology. Aida was a bit dumbfounded. He shook his head vigorously.

"Sendoh-taichou, it's _not_ your fault! Please do not apologize!" Hikoichi almost whimpered. He saw what their Ace did a while back and it was almost _Godly_ to watch as the spiky-haired boy mustered all the moves he's got that send even the Shohoku bench in frenzied. Hikoichi was even baffled in his own seat as plays were perfectly executed right in front of him with almost utmost accuracy. Sendoh snorted softly and scratched his cheek absent-mindedly.

"Well, it feels a bit _sad_, isn't it?" But he cheekily grinned. Hikoichi simply nodded. 'Amazing, you really are great Senpai- I wonder how you are able to _keep_ that one up.'

"Sendoh-senpai… I really wish we have more players like _you_ around. I feel like you _really_ need a much stronger backup- I mean, I _know_ you can't possibly play _all _the positions on court- and to see you almost at par with Maki-san is almost breath-taking to watch. It must be utterly difficult for you senpai-to almost feel _alone_ against five." Sendoh simply smiled back- eyes focusing in front of him. This boy truly looks up to him, and he almost hated the fact that he disappointed him a while back, but what to say, anyway?

"Hikoichi-kun, I never _felt_ that I was alone on that court. Our teammates are_ there_. They have been getting the ball, _passing_ it, and making way to get _us_ some points." He then smiled, suddenly wanting to impart a little something that might make the younger guy feel _better_. "A game _is_ a game, there will always be _one_ who will emerged as the winner…" He waited for Hikoichi to look up to him, just as the elevator door opened. Hikoichi found himself sniffing back some of his tears, _determination_ etched on his eyes as he replied with a resounding 'YES' to what his Captain told him before exiting the elevator.

'Sendoh-senpai, I _will_ be strong, so that I could help you out on _court_!'

_'__Remember this, Hikoichi-kun, one man can be a crucial ingredient to a team, but one man cannot make a team.'_

And he smiled.

Rukawa has been sitting wordlessly on his bed after the Ryonan-Kainan game. Right after the final seconds ticked off, sending the blue-jersey boys in defeat, he stayed for a bit. He remembered seeing the happy faces of Shoyo and Kainan as they slapped and wham each other's back in glee. He also saw his teammates extended their congratulations to the winning team. The redhead was very furious but somehow he found a way to slap the hand of Kiyota. It was an intense game and Rukawa _almost_ thought that Ryonan had it going. But—it all came so sudden. Just two points and the waves came crashing down on them. Honestly, Rukawa has _no_ rights or whatsoever to feel _sorry_ about. He thought that _it_ was not his team at stake- they won, Ryonan _didn'_t. They are _going_ to the IH, and Ryonan _isn't._ So what's ticking him off then? Back in the gym, he found himself staring from a distance at one certain player from that time though- the one he momentarily _met_ while he was inside the washroom. Rukawa almost widened his eyes in surprise as he suddenly remembers the _big _but _warm_ hands of his senior…_ruffling_ his hair, the small exchange of words they had and the undeniably _charm_ of Sendoh's personality that really _caught_ him single-handedly. 'Char-_ming_?!' He went bug-eyed for a while.

Rukawa later on found himself exiting the gym after Ryonan's lost- he momentarily looked to where Sendoh was standing- and almost wanted to approach the taller guy if it hadn't been for Maki, himself, that seemed to approach the latter. The Shohoku Rookie decided to just _wait_ for his roommate then in their room. 'Not that I'm expecting _him_ to be back instantly…' Rukawa slightly fidgeted on his seat- eyes staring blankly at Sendoh's empty bed before him.

'Sendoh… that was some_ play_ indeed.' And Rukawa was almost certain that if, _and _IF Sendoh would be playing the _monster_ that he is awhile back together with him on their upcoming 'team-up', Rukawa _knew_ that he needs to muster all the moves and techniques he also has if he wants to _keep_ up with his older partner.

'Well… _it's _not like, we need to _practice _now for the upcoming battles? The warm-up games _just_ ended.' Besides, they've been told that they are _free_ for the whole afternoon. Rukawa heaved up a soft sigh when a _sound_ of the door opening caught his attention. He suddenly found himself perking up a bit- eyes fixated on that small corner that might _reveal_ who the intruder is any minute now. 'Baka, intruder?' Rukawa inwardly knocked onto his own head. 'Who on Earth might _intrude_ you anyway, it's not like this is your _personal_ room though, baka.'

A few seconds more, the door was opened and in came- Sendoh. Rukawa's eyes stared for a bit as the older boy also took notice of his presence. Sendoh plopped down his bag on his bed and smiled his usual greeting.

"Hey there." Sendoh waved off nonchalantly. Rukawa nodded- imitating a battery-operated robot. He saw Sendoh chuckled a bit before deciding to open their common cabinet and started picking up some new clothes to wear. Rukawa took notice of the now slightly empty _Gatorade_ that he gave the taller guy a while back.

"You went off _ahead_ as usual, Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh snorted as he turned around to meet the gaze of his one and only roommate. Rukawa furrowed his brows for a sec. 'What the heck is this _idiot_, talking about anyway?'

"You _didn't_ wait for me." Sendoh smiled while leaning on the cabinet. His eyes _cheerily_ twinkling in sheer amusement. Rukawa snorted back. 'Ah, so that's it- what about it anyway?'

"You _were_ busy talking to Maki-san." Rukawa reasoned, suddenly crossing his arms on his chest- eyes glaring for a bit, not really wanting to be somewhat _blamed_ at something so… so… _petty._ 'And why on Earth would I wait_ for y_ou anyway, aho?' Sendoh softly chuckled, eyes rolling as he continued to talk about random things.

"Yeah, apparently I was- and you know what- he told me, that I _gave_ him a hard time."

"And you _believed_ that old fart?" Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh laughed. He didn't see that coming- that Rukawa- this _young _freshman from Shohoku has the _nerve_ to call someone as great as _Maki_ Shinichi of Kainan- an old _fart._ Rukawa found himself tugging his lips upward- good thing Sendoh was still laughing his ass off. 'He'll be damn _scared_ if he sees me laughing, ugh. Baka, Rukawa Kaede.'

"Hahahah- Ru, Rukawa-kun, you _sick_ kid. You are so… _mean_." Sendoh said in between his burst out. "Are you Shohoku guys, all like that?" Sendoh can't help but to ask and grinned. Rukawa simply hned and shrugged off. "It's for you to _find_ out." Rukawa replied, pushing himself more on top of his bed to lean further as he bring back his gaze on his celphone- scrolling once again randomly at icons. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. He was _glad._ 'Well, what do you know, Rukawa-kun sure is _adorable_ alright.' Suddenly Sendoh didn't feel as if he _lost_ to a game- and he seemed _contented_.

"But damn, really- Maki-san surely _trashed_ me awhile back." Sendoh almost pouted.

"No he _didn't_." Rukawa replied softly, eyes still on his celphone while holding on to his poker face.

"You think so?" Sendoh asks back-a charming grin forming at his young features. Rukawa _felt_ that he was being stared at as he mustered all his will NOT to look at his left- he _doesn't_ want to see that smiling face… he felt his chest thump a bit. 'Baka, Sendoh Akira- stop _looking_.' Rukawa momentarily sighed and looked blankly ahead of him.

"He _didn't_ trashed you, _and_ don't worry…" Sendoh's eyes widened as the next words brought about a _feeling_ akin to warmth deep inside of him. It was Rukawa after all who said it- softly but _clearly,_ and the taller guy couldn't get any more but _endeared_ at his tall, and lanky blue-eyed rival.

"…it doesn't matter if you _win _or not, as long as you give everything in your _heart_." Silence. Rukawa found himself _gasping_ at his own statement- as he shot back a look of surprise to his older teammate, who was looking back with surprised as well at him-?! 'Wait a minute, where did _that _come from?!' He is almost certain that he absolutely wants to bang his head on the wall now- and the only thing that has been preventing him from doing so is that _stare_ that has been holding his gaze, and that smile that marred the Ace of Ryonan's face deemed to be as _handsome_ plus the statement that really got him all _shaken_ up.

"Whatever you say, _sunshine_." He said in his low bedroom voice and Akira only grinned and chuckled as he made his way to the washroom.

'I'll _kill_ you bloody Sendoh Akira, I promised.' Rukawa seethed in sheer annoyance as he punch the pillow on his right side, but the tinge of pink on his cheeks clearly _contradicts_ his thoughts.

**TBC**

**a/n: BTW, this is an edited version of chapter 7! I noticed there are typos and the whatnots! I already slept at 2:30 am just to finish this long one! Sheesh-?! Took me seven days to update! I am sooo slacking off! Argh, I hate the holiday season! Wahh, tell me what you think? I surpassed my other chapters with this one- this is 17 pages and I am soo happy that the games are finally over- for now. Hahaha. Well, I am excited to write the next coming chapters because it will now be more focused on SenRu's together-ness! Yahooo! *giggles* I am soo freaking excited =3 Addicted to SD and to everyone else, thank you so much! But really, this is the ****_hardest_**** chapter to write for me… Ugh. I'm the one that ****_desperately_**** needs Gatorade, Ruru-chan! *whines* Tell me what you think, RnR if you have time :D To be called ****_sunshine_**** is soo nice, donchathink so, Rukawa-kun?! *Rukawa sweatdrops* =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! ****J****I should probably dedicate the whole fic to ****_Addicted to SD_**** na lang! lol! *Addicted to SD cackles* ****à****waah, ako lang nagbbasa ng fic mo! (True! Hahaha!)**

**Addicted to SD: Happy New Year! Again, maraming salamat sa walang sawang support! ^_^ Uyy, natutuwa din ako sa reviews mo, may napupulot akong ideas! Haha! Oo nga noh, dapat makapag-icip ako ng okay na song for them! Yup, kelangan muna natin ipatalo ang Ryonan para may konting kwento. LOL! Haha, kasi naman, feeling ko kahit nung sa SD series mismo, nung laban ng Ryonan-Kainan, kahit paano feeling ko affected na din c RuRu! Waah! *ginawan ng kwento* Anyway, here's chapter 8 for you! Uyy, magsulat ka din! Hahaha- kasi ang konti lang ata ng SenRu fics dito kaya nalulungkot ako! -_-**

**Maria Mae: Hi! Thank you din for being there! Sorry dahil talo Ryonan! Huhu, iLL try to make it up for you! Need lang tlg! LOL! Ang arte ba ni Fujima?! Oo nga! Hahahah! Happy New Year!****J****To Guests, etc… everyone else- happy new year! :D**

**JP: Happy New Year to my favourite SD couple of all times! *huggles Sensen and RuRu***

**Sendoh: You ****_should_**** pay me big time you know, it's ****_hard_**** to please this one! *grins* *points at RuRu***

**RuRu: *glares* Death to **_**both**_** of you… *whacks JP &amp; Sendoh with a large trout***

**Warning/s: OOC/SenRu/Long-Plotless/ Typos/Grammars/SD is not mine/Non-Pro writer!**

**Chapter 8**

4:30 PM. With the jump start match-up games finally done- everyone was free then. They could practically go out and stroll around the areas near at Asahi. As the games ended, most of the players seized the moment to go out of the camp to stroll and buy gifts &amp; stuff for themselves and for those that they held dear to them. While some chose to just stay inside and relax, some choose to look around Osaka's Training Camp and tried to use their other facilities. Team Kainan and Shoyo celebrated by going out- well most of them. There's an infamous shopping arcade nearby and they decided to hit the arcade before evening. Meanwhile though, some of the Shohoku members decided to just enjoy the facilities, the camp has to offer. Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Ryota decided to indulge themselves on the gym and afterwards they plan to relax on the pool. The weather is cold but the indoor pool is _pre-warmed_ just like in the hot springs. The three men were obviously trying to lift some weights and joking over one another. Akagi and Kogure decided to look at the mini half-courts on the north part of the camp- there are four half-courts that can be used by the players just in case they intend to practice.

Rukawa has been sitting- legs crossed, on top of his bed for the past fifteen minutes already. He was busying himself by _playing_ a random online game on his phone. Good thing there was an internet connection within the whole camp and it's free to use. He can almost feel his eyes getting droopy but he kept on pressing randomly on the screen- it's quite a feat because he's been _winning_ on the game though. A sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his sleepiness. 'Who could it be?' He silently wondered. Another knock- he paused the game and decided to hopped off the bed- silently walking towards the door. He hesitated at first before briefly opening the door into a small slit- his left _cerulean_ orb was the only thing peeping outside. 'What-?!'

"Oi, it's me! Is the _brat_ there?" The voice sounded a bit hoarse and low.

Rukawa furrowed his brows for a minute-before deciding to fully open the door sending the guy who knocked in _horror_. Rukawa was shocked when the said guy backed away as if he has seen a _ghost_ or something. The Shohoku Rookie went bug-eyed. 'Who is this _player_ again? I forgot his name though.' Koshino was beyond shock when the door was opened and it revealed _Rukawa Kaede_ of ALL people! He honestly thought that the rookie was either outside_ or_ sleeping. 'Damn what _the_ fuck-?!' Koshino thought his eyes were deceiving him- but they weren't! He was left to gape to his own surprise. Meanwhile, Rukawa kept his stoic face on- blinking his eyes twice. He lift his left arm and jabbed at the back to the much _surprise_ of Koshino. The Ryonan dude tried his best to stifle an impending laugh because the next words sent him almost bursting out in sheer _madness_.

"He's _inside_ the washroom." Rukawa replied nonchalantly. 'Brat? Sendoh _allows _his teammates to call him _names?_' Just then, the door to the washroom opened- revealing a very half-_naked_ Sendoh, hair cast down-his torso bare- revealing his broad shoulders, his nice pack of firm abs, and with only a towel to wrap around his waist! Rukawa looked to his left and couldn't be anymore _red_ when he saw his older roommate emerged out of the washroom- looking way too _hot_. Rukawa instantly felt his face flushed as he looked down onto his feet and felt his chest thumped. He scampered away like a cat being chased. Sendoh wondered for a moment before stepping also in front of the doorway. Rukawa hurriedly went back to his bed and pretended to get back to playing on his phone. 'What the heck is wrong with this half-naked _idiot?!_' Sendoh wondered why the pale boy scampered away though. 'Uh? Rukawa-kun?'

"Kosh! Good to see ya, what brings you?" Sendoh chirped in- leaning on one side of the door frame- a smile on his lips. Koshino scowled- his cheeks a bit flushed. "Oi, you might want to _cover _up first." Sendoh grinned mischievously and stated in his cool voice, "I _am_ covered _down _there, so don't worry." Koshino turned beet red and scowled even more. "Idiot!" Sendoh laughed- he loves _teasing_ his teammates most of the times, especially Koshino- the said teammate is truly uptight and gets easily annoyed.

Meanwhile, Rukawa thought he has gone _deaf_ when he heard Sendoh told his teammate that he _was_ wearing something _down_ there. 'Baka- teme! Doaho!' His ears turning red as he rammed his fingers on the phone screen.

Sendoh chuckled. "I was about to dress up, apparently I saw the door opened- anyway…" Sendoh then turned his back, leaving the door opened and grabbing his pants that's been on the nearby sofa. Koshino stepped inside the room, muttering something under his breath. When Sendoh has his pants on already- Koshino grabbed his arm and snickered insanely. Akira was dumbfounded. 'What now?' Their next conversations were made in a hoarse whisper… Koshino was clutching on his sides- trying to suppress his laughter.

"You might want to laugh_ first_." Sendoh cheerily said- while putting his arms on one sleeve.

"Hahaha- Sen~_doh_, I don't think I _can_ say it here." Koshino was very much amused- his eyes almost welling up in tears. Sendoh softly chuckled, finding his teammate more funny_ than_ what he is about to probably say. 'Silly Koshino…' Sendoh's head popped out of the white shirt he's wearing and decided to sit down at the nearby sofa. Running his fingers on his dishevelled hair and ruffling them, he looked up to the still chuckling Koshino.

"What is_ it_, Kosh?" Akira asked, eyes looking up- voice in a low tone.

"It's just that- Rukawa actually_ thought_ that the _brat_ I'm referring to was _you!_ He said _you're_ in the washroom." Koshino said in a low whisper- and he clutched his stomach as mirth's of laughter escape from his lips. "Dammit Sendoh, I was _freaking_ surprise, I thought he was _you!_ Damn, you two have the same_ colour_ of eyes, you noticed that, man?" He stated in a very low whisper- sitting beside Sendoh on a sofa that is near the washroom. Sendoh's eyes was smiling- his lips in a grin as he put on a pair of socks. He shook his head, amused at the small story he got. And yes, he does know that they both have the same colour of irises. "You're _mean_ you know…" 'Poor Rukawa-kun, if he hears of this… Sendoh suddenly felt too endeared at his younger companion inside the room. Sendoh really thinks that the Shohoku kid is way too cute to be _this_ naïve, he felt _warm_th seeping into him.

"Anyway, I was here to ask you if you wanna go out. I mean, we're all going out- gonna go to the arcade to shop a bit, you know." Koshino chirped in his normal tone now. Sendoh momentarily paused- done with his shoes, stood up and opened the cabinet, and wore on his plain black hoodie. "Sure, no problem…" But almost hesitated as to _why_ he said that- then shrugged off as he suddenly remembers that he needs to buy something for his brother. Koshino stood up and grinned. "Okay, its settled then- see you in the lobby?" Sendoh nodded. Koshino left the room not before he momentarily paused to _feel_ if the _other_ person in the room is _appearing_ anytime soon. Sendoh looked puzzled for a sec- his brows arched up at Koshino. The shorter Ryonan guard pouted and exited the room of their Captain.

Meanwhile…

Rukawa was _very_ much aware that those two are talking about _something_ that he just can't decipher or hear clearly. It's not that he minds, he _doesn't_ actually. Not the one to be mindful of these small things. The only thing that somewhat bothered him was the fact that it was_ his_ first time, yet again, to see Sendoh _without_ almost anything on. He felt his chest thump twice as before. 'Damndamn…' But he really do admits that the older guy has a _great_ body. 'Is he _working_ out?' Rukawa thought that he might as well _try_ working out- if only he's not feeling all too lazy to do that. Truth is, to him, having a slim but firm body is just enough since he plays basketball regularly. He doesn't need to look buff, but Sendoh isn't _too_ buff anyway- he's just the right kind of _buff_ and it does really looked _good_ on him. Rukawa found his cheeks heat up a bit, 'Why am I thinking about this things, again?' Ugh. He went bug-eyed. A voice then, broke his reverie as his fingers suddenly pressed on the wrong side of the screen- causing for his game character to be _dead_.

"Rukawa-kun…" it was Sendoh. Rukawa looked to his left- eyes a bit obscured by his fringes. Sendoh was leaning on one side of the wall, looking at him- a smile on his lips. "I was _wondering_ if… you are going someplace _tonight_." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa was contemplating whether _how_ to answer. 'Some place?' Rukawa tightened his grip on his celphone, eyes a bit wide, 'Is he… _asking_ me out?' He let out an exasperated sigh and inwardly berated himself for almost acting like a school _girl_ in a j-drama series. 'Baka, Rukawa- he's _simply_ asking, no need for you to think of _other_ silly things.' Just as he was about to say something, another knock on the door made its way to destroy their _moment_. Sendoh was taken aback to the knock and decided to turn around and approach the door.

"I'll get it-?" To his surprise, it was _some_ girl from Shohoku that he, Sendoh, _doesn't_ really seem familiar with.

"Uh, anou, is Rukawa-kun in there, Sendoh-san?" Haruko fidgeted slightly- an obvious tinge of pink on her cheeks. Sendoh warmly smiled and stepped aside, inviting the young girl inside.

"Hi, yes, he's here alright- come in,_ please_." Sendoh said in a gentleman-ly way. When Haruko nodded her thanks and stepped inside the room, she was more than surprise to see Rukawa himself standing already not a bit far from the both of them. Eyes, clouded with inquiry. Haruko found herself gasping aloud. "Ru-Rukawa-kun…" and poor girl, stammered a bit, "…he-hello!" And she bowed. Sendoh tried his best not to chuckle aloud. He rolled his eyes at the scene before him and cheekily grinned. 'Oh brother, feels like I'm watching a _movie_ though.' Sendoh felt his shoulders shaking- but he's trying to stifle his soft chuckles. It is_ easy_ to tell that the girl has an obvious _crush_ to the Shohoku Rookie- but his stoic roommate seems pretty much oblivious to her. Sendoh wanted very much to whack Rukawa on the head and knocked into him some senses, but he refrained from doing so, truth is, he _was_ interested to know as to _how_ the Ice Prince of Shohoku _reacts_ to these kind of things. Sendoh knows better, he had a better share of _confessions_ from girls in Ryonan- he is not the one to brag about it, but there's been a time when he had _five _confessions in one day! He doesn't know what to _feel_ that time. He rejected them _politely_ not because they don't look interesting at all, actually, some of them are really _lookers_\- just that, it's _hard_ to commit oneself into a _relationship_ when you have the whole basketball team at the palm of your hands. 'Or maybe, they just don't _interests_ me at all?' Sendoh inwardly mused.

Rukawa found himself planted to where he was as Haruko extended her palm- on her hand though, two small silver-foiled _packets_ of medicine can be found. Rukawa slightly opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"My _brother_… told me to give _this_ to you… I hope your stomach gets better! Arigato!" Haruko heaved up a huge sigh and with all her might, grabbed Rukawa's unmoving arm and put on the player's hand the two small tablets-after which she bowed down, face burning red, and scampered away in lightning speed. Rukawa stood there- poker faced on, a sweatdropped forming above his head. 'Baka, Captain…'

"Uh, what _just_ happened?" Sendoh grinned, too surprised for his own good- he found the scene a bit funny but very much amusing as well. He let out a chuckle. Akira shook his head and advance on the pale rookie before halting to a stop; noticing the two packets of silver-foiled tablet on his hands, it read: _Loperamide. _Sendoh couldn't hide his surprised.

"You're having _diarrhoea_ or something? I mean… are you _okay?_ You never _told_ me so…" But a snide remark was only the reply he got. Sendoh then, was more confused than ever. Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Hn, doaho." Seriously, this 'diarrhoea' joke thing has been going viral and the pale guy is willing to bet that it is the _doaho_ himself that probably instigated for their Captain to go about in giving him this medicine.

"Rukawa you _need_ to drink up- you don't want to be dehydrated now." Sendoh said as a matter of factly- eyes twinkling in sheer amusement and the whatnots. Sendoh softly chuckled. Rukawa clacked his tongue and placed the two tablets on top of the coffee table.

"I'm _not_ sick, Sendoh." He pouted slightly. "I don't _have_ diarrhoea too." He heard Sendoh snickered though.

"_Right_, what's with the medicine anyway, hm?" Sendoh's voice almost sounded endearing to hear.

"I _don't_ know." And Rukawa shot back a glare that speaks of 'stop-asking-already.' Sendoh chuckled and shrugged off his shoulders- both hands raised as if surrendering. "Okay, shutting up now."

"So, as I was saying are you going somewh-?!" A knock once again. Sendoh sweatdropped. 'Oh boy, are the _Gods_ against me or something?' He can't seem to finish his statement. Sendoh scratch his cheek and wordlessly went towards the door again, opened it, and with an almost _tired_ look on his handsome face. 'Damn, what now again?' It was the Shohoku manager, Ayako.

"Hey there, _handsome_!" Ayako winked- a loud chuckle escaping from her lips. Sendoh simply grinned in response and decided to humour further. "There's _two _of us in here, _who's_ better-looking though, Ayako-san?" And Sendoh almost heard another loud _clack_ of a tongue somewhere inside the room. He can't helped but laughed in amusement.

"Oh- he's _not_ handsome though. He's what you call as…_pretty._" And Ayako laughed, obviously enjoying teasing her schoolmate from Tomigaoka as well. Sendoh chuckled in amusement. He wanted to _agree_ but part of him decided to just _shrugged_ off the idea, lest, he wanted his face to collide with the pale guy's knuckles. 'Right, looks like I'm _not_ the only one who _finds _my roommate _cute_ then.' Sendoh almost gasps at his own train of thoughts. '_Attrac_tive?' He softly chuckled to himself. Rukawa-kun _is _an eye-candy alright, this he very well _knew _of.

Rukawa sighed in defeat- it was _Ayako-senpai_ and if there's one girl he _tolerates_, it's no other than the Shohoku _manager_. Maybe because of her familiarity- they both came from Tomigaoka anyway. The raven-haired boy stood unmoving- near the coffee table as he was approached by a bouncy-looking Ayako, the Ryonan Ace closing in the door and following the girl only to lean from he was before-a smile playing on his lips.

"Rukawa, came here to ask you if you would like to join Haruko and me? We're going to Shirokita Park to chill, wanna tag along?" Ayako gleefully asks the stoic boy who was looking at her passively. Hearing no response, she decided to continue further.

"Well, I asked Kogure-senpai, Captain, and the_ three _monkeys if they wanted as well. Kogure said yes, so did Akagi-senpai. The _monkeys_ though, well they are in the _gym_ but I guess they'll tag along."

Just then, Sendoh's phone rang to the surprise of the two Shohoku members. Sendoh raised his hand in excuse to answer his call. It was Koshino.

"Hey Kosh… yes, okay… I'll be _down_ there- sure." And he hung up. Sendoh sighed- feeling a bit, well, truth is he doesn't know _what_ to feel. He was supposed to _ask_ Rukawa if he wanted to join them- Ryonan-they will be going to Senbayashi Shotengai (shopping arcade)- but the pale guy seems _uninterested_. He looked at the two momentarily before smiling.

"Uh, I gotta go _now_… team's waiting at the lobby."

"Oh- are you _going_ someplace too, Sendoh?" Ayako asks well naturedly. Sendoh nodded, his hands on the knob already. "Yeah, we're hitting the _Senbayashi_ station to _shop,_ I guess." He smiled a bit

"Ah, well have fun then!" Ayako chirped in as she waved her hands. Sendoh smiled back. Rukawa who was still keeping his silence was staring passively- he was neither flinching nor moving. His eyes were blank. He caught Sendoh threw an almost _soulful_ stare at him before the older guy nod off and out of the room. Only then the pale guy realized that… _well_, he has been left behind. He gulped involuntarily and was shaken a bit when Ayako called on to him.

"Are you okay? I know you're _silent_\- but you _are_ extra-silent today…something wrong?" Ayako noticed the packets of medicine on top of the table, "Are you _feeling _well, Rukawa-kun? Are you still having _diarrhoea?_" Ayako asks- she was a bit worried of course. 'Sheesh, why does our _Ace _have to be _this _introverted? Why can't he be _more_ like Sendoh instead?' Ayako almost muttered. She inwardly sighed. Rukawa sighed softly and nodded slowly. "I'm…_fine._" Did he actually _wanted_ to tag along with Sendoh and the rest of the boys from Ryonan? Actually, he thought that it's a_ good _idea though, but to be _with_ the other Ryonan guys- it's a bit awkward. So he kept his silence- it's not that he doesn't want to go out, actually he _does_ want to go out and stroll around-it just seems kind of awkward to be _with_ another team, rather than being with your _own_ group. But Sendoh seemed like he _wants_ him to stroll along. 'Did _he_ really mean that?' Rukawa's thoughts rose up again as he was kept to wonder the what-ifs.

"I really _wished_ you'd speak up more, you know." Ayako suddenly blurt out- her eyes, a bit stern but one can see the sincerity _and_ warmth in there. Although, she knew of Rukawa's stubbornness at being the ultra-introvert type of person, she honestly hoped that their Ace would be a _bit_ more open- she does not meant for him to be the Sakuragi-type though, she earnestly wished that he'd be more…_ around._ Rukawa fell his gaze on their team manager upon hearing those words- he partly opened his lips- almost wanting to _say _something- but Ayako still beat him to it; the _last _statement seemingly been able to _knock_ something onto him.

"Rukawa-kun, walking_ with_ a friend in the _dark_ is better than walking _alone _in the light, you know." And she smiled softly- eyes full of warmth and utmost _sincerity_. Rukawa's gaze widened a bit- he _was_ surprised. Truly. The next thing he knew, Ayako left the room and he was once again on his own. The pale guy suddenly felt the _room_ too big for his own- he suddenly felt being _cold_ that he found himself walking towards the cabinet to get his shoes on and out of that room- but not without one tiny speckle of a thought that he'd rather_ keep_ to himself- 'Ayako-senpai…_thank you_ but… if you _don't_ understand my silence, _how_ will you understand my _words?'_

…although Rukawa wondered- he _wondered_ very much if by_ any_ small chance, _Sendoh Akira_ perhaps _understands_?

He was met by the gazes of his teammates in the lobby- and as he approached them, they all started to get up from the couch and proceeded to the door. Uozumi walked beside Ikegami, with Uekusa and Hikoichi behind them. Koshino looked for a moment before getting along with Uekusa. Sendoh followed suit- his thoughts blank. He was accompanied by Fukuda who walked by his side. They went out of the camp and a mini shuttle for tourist was there waiting for them. Each Ryonan member hopped inside and the shuttle closed its doors. Inside though, Hikoichi was looking at his travel guide map to Osaka with gusto, he was nodding fervently- when the driver finally speak up.

"Oi, so where do we go, boys?" A grin. The driver was in his mid-fifties- hair a bit on the greyish side, with a few wrinkles on the side of his eyes but he has a cheerful expression on. He looked friendly and approachable.

"Oh, by the way- I'm your driver, Takumi Yuuto. Call me, Takumi-san!" And he even grinned more. The Ryonan boys waved in unison.

"_Hajimemashite_, Takumi-san!" And they bowed in respect.

"Well, Takumi-san, we're going to Senbayashi, please do _dropped_ us by there." Hikoichi chirped in. The older man nodded and in a few seconds, they were on the road.

Sendoh kept his silence on the road- he doesn't know but he's not quite in the mood to talk. His eyes were on the window as the shuttle takes them to the station. His thoughts were invaded by his seatmate though who happens to be his _forward_, Fukuda.

"Where's _Rukawa-kun_, Taichou?" His voice was low- drowning into the merry voices of their teammates. Hikoichi is the one who's mostly chatting non-stop with the driver who happens to be a _talker_ as well. There were occasional butt-ins with their other teammates, after which they will laughed out loud or snicker when a funny topic is discussed. This is them- the _Ryonan_ team. This is _his_ team- a great circle of hard court players but _has _very cool members as well. They love going out and _teasing_ each other occasionally. Sendoh would find himself smiling nonchalantly as he hears silly snide remarks from Koshino and some even _sillier_ remarks when Ikegami-senpai butts in. Fukuda amongst them is not the type to be the one who likes to _join_ in the crowd- he listens though- and is also a very keen observant, but today though- Sendoh thought that _Fukuda_ seemingly has surprises as well hiding beneath him- the question does not bother him, though it isn't _hard_ to answer, the spiky-haired guy is simply _wondering_ the origin of the said query… more like, why would Fukuda seemingly asks _him_ the whereabouts of his Shohoku roommate.

Sendoh looked interestingly at the plain face of Fukuda- then he decided to smile and shrugged.

"In_ our_ room?" Then he grinned. 'Kicchou, sometimes you _are_ unpredictable alright.'

Fukuda nodded- eyes in front of them; He and Sendoh decided to seat at the back anyway. "I thought he's going _with_ us though." Sendoh partly opened his lips to say something- but closed them anyway. He then sighed deeply, shook his head a bit and smiled warmly. "I… well, I _did_ invite him but… he seemed _uninterested_." Sendoh looked back at the window- almost holding a faraway gaze in his cobalt blue orbs.

"Maybe he just _feels_ awkward to be with us." Fukuda then continued. "I mean, _we're_ not his teammates, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe…" Sendoh replied softly. Fukuda has a point though. Sendoh found himself nodding vaguely while still staring outside the window.

"Don't worry, Cap… maybe some other time…" The shuttle turned to the right and halted to a stop. "Well, we're here boys!" Takumi exclaimed with glee. The crowd inside looked to the windows-obviously excited to be in this part of Osaka. They opened the door and hopped one by one outside the mini bus. Sendoh was about to stand up when Fukuda's _last words_ caught up to him- he looked momentarily to his teammate and found himself staring at Fukuda's _knowing _eyes which held him for a sec before the number thirteen forward walked out of the shuttle. He slightly saw as well the small upward tug of Fukuda's lips.

"...maybe some other time, when it's _just_ the two of you, he'll _agree_." Fukuda said and Sendoh found himself _wondering._

"Oi, Kicchou, wait up!" 'Two of _us_….?' Akira found himself chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his nape.

++++  
Rukawa found himself staring in front of a certain room. He was contemplating at first but decided to just put on his knuckles and knocked on the door twice. He heard a shout from the inside, saying 'coming' and in a few seconds- the door was opened, revealing… _Ayako_. Ayako was surprised- but she smiled _understandingly_. Rukawa looked down at the floor and fidgeted a bit.

"I… I'll wait in the lobby, senpai." He said softly and nodded briefly.

"Sure- we'll be there in a minute." And Ayako found herself tapping the Rookie's arm twice. She was _glad_. 'Rukawa-kun, _we_ are here alright. We're _all_ your friends.' She sincerely wished that her thoughts reached their quiet member.

At the lobby though…

Rukawa found himself sitting on one couch- eyes roaming around the expanse of it. The Christmas tree is still standing majestically at the centre- he momentarily looked at his phone for the time and it read 5:20pm. He sighed as he heard familiar voices coming his direction. Rukawa waited for the corner to reveal the said voices, but he not need to be surprised because he is very much sure as to whom this voices belong to. Just then, the voices revealed themselves as Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Miyagi came in view. They were still chuckling and laughing at something they deemed of as funny when it was Miyagi who caught him staring at them.

"Oi, Rukawa- what's up, man." Rukawa simply shrugged. Sakuragi showed his familiar scowl as Mitsui looked on as he inquired, "Whatcha doing here, alone?"

"Hahaha, he's a _loner_ Micchy-kun…" The redhead snickered- hands on his hips. Rukawa knew better, he's not in the _mood_ to retort back as he simply ignored their power forward. But his next statement surely angered the tall red hair.

"Waiting for Ayako-senpai and _H_aruko- we're going to Shirokita Park." And three jaws dropped. Sakuragi flared up- obviously too mad at what he heard. Only then, Rukawa threw his dagger stare at Sakuragi who was gritting his teeth in anger as flames started to consume him. 'Take that, _doaho_ monkey.'

"Teemee, you _dare_ say Haruko-chan's name, why you! And _why _are you going out with _them?! _ Don't you have diarrhoea or something?! Shouldn't you be _inside_ the toilet unloading your _shit_ off, you _fucktard_?!" And he continued pointing his finger accusingly at the raven-haired guy who remained unfazed. Sakuragi inwardly congratulated himself for being able to use the_ word_ towards Rukawa in sheer accuracy. He smirked evilly. Mitsui snickered aloud- obviously finding the verbal par amusing and funny. 'These guys though, hahahah, I should have let them_ join_ my gang back then!'

The pale guy simply snorted and shook his head. "I _was _invited for your information, _dickwad_ \- and _yes_, I know _her_ name alright, Ha-_ru_-ko." Rukawa stated in his monotone voice- keeping his poker faced on. Well, what do you know, it seems like Rukawa _knows_ the name of his Captain's sister- but probably _just_ her name and nothing else.

"Fuck you, Kitsune! Stop saying her name as if-as if you _knew_ her- you_ assbag_!" Sakuragi fumed as he readied his stance for a punch attack.

"Well, fuck you too, _cockass!_" Rukawa shot back- eyes glaring with the desire to punch the redhead.

Mitsui laughed so hard he started crouching on the floor. Miyagi berated the laughing number fourteen. "Mitsui you are their _senpai alright, _you might want to stop them the least! Sakuragi! Rukawa! That's enough!" But the three-pointer simply laughed further. "Ahahahah! I should have- I should have met you guys earlier you know!" Recovering after laughing so hard, Mitsui stood up- wiping the tears from his eyes though, he managed to snap back. "Unfair, why are we not informed of this?" Mitsui hissed. Miyagi shook his head. "We _were_ informed Mitsui, Aya-chan walked over a while back, don't you guys remember? You were just busy lifting that 50kilos though, that's why you both forgot!" Ryota said, while shaking his head. 'Damn, headaches everywhere.'

"Teemme! If _this_ diarrhoea_ freak_ is going, I AM going as well!" Sakuragi cackled his tensai laugh. "Oh _and _don't forget your _diapers_, Kitsune- and you could ask_ Sendoh_ to change them for you, you _cocknose!_ He's your nanny, anyway ahahahah!" Sakuragi laughed his ass off as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. Rukawa seethed in anger. Ears burning red. 'Did this _cockfucker_ idiot simply included _Sendoh_ in his sentence?!'

"I._ Don't_. Have. Diarrhoea. Doaho." Rukawa shot back menacingly. 'I NEVER HAD!' Rukawa screamed inwardly. 'I'll _kill _this bastard!'

"Well _okay _if you say so- however, you looked CONSTIPATED though, nyahahahah!"

Rukawa stood up to the surprise of Sakuragi and grabbed the redhead by the collar- ready to _strangle_ the taller forward-Miyagi and Mitsui instinctively tried to separate the two.

"Oi, you guys- quit it will you!" Miyagi seethed- pulling the taller Rukawa with _much_ effort. Obviously he was no match for their Ace's height.

"Oi Freshman, haha- quit it_ now_ Sakuragi!" Mitsui hissed in between his soft chuckles.

"That's enough!" Akagi boomed in anger. Kogure arrived with Ayako and Haruko following them behind- the two girls waved and as soon Hanamichi saw the object of his affections- he suddenly went calm, and sauntered over as if NOTHING happened. Everyone sighed of relief. Rukawa snorted and turned his back with a snob.

"Ahh~ Haruko_-chan_, how are you?" A grin.

"I'm fine Sakuragi-kun, how have you been?" Haruko sweetly smiled.

"Aha-ahaha, I'm sooo okay now- the Tensai couldn't have been better! Well, let's go to Shirokita Park then, shall we?" Sakuragi stated- an obvious blush on his face.

"Sure!" Haruko chirped in and chuckled amusedly at the redhead.

Kogure smiled briefly and sensing that their team is complete gave the go signal already for everyone to get outside the lobby.

Just like team Ryonan, a shuttle appeared in front of them and it's no other than Takumi-san who will be driving them, this time at Shirokita Park. The cheerful driver went about the usual greetings, gladly receiving the same response as before and minutes later more, they were on the road to Shirokita.

5:30 PM

Senbayashi Shotengai is famous for its long covered shopping street. The shopping street even has a theme song that can be heard as you walk along the covered part of the street. Sembayashi-Omiya subway station can be found at the other end of the shopping street. The first Daiei store opened near this station. Some of the favorite stores have been the Kadoya Ice Cream Parlor, a popular hangout for students of the nearby highschool, and Enomoto Confectionary Gift Shop. There is also a fish market that specializes in whale meat. Of the many independent shops in this area, the most favourite is the _Morishoji-_kousetsu-_ichiba_ that is consisted of more than forty independent shops. Seen from above, this market is shaped like an upside-down U. When you came into the open space of this inverted-U shaped market, which is the main gate of the entire market place, you can see stores from both sides. The people can either go left or right because it was circled and one would come back to the point to where you started, if you're done scouting the whole place.

Upon entering though, there was an obvious etch of excitement on the Ryonan Team's faces. Hikoichi gathered his teammates first and took a photo of them for documentation purposes. When it was done, the others immediately started looking into the different shops. Uozumi called unto them to slow down so that they won't lose each other considering the fact that there are lots of people around. The whole market is well-lit and Christmas decors and lanterns can be seen hanging above and into each shop. The light fall of tiny speckled of snow makes the aura more enjoyable as soft Christmas music plays in the background. From all around, people were milling about, sending a comfortable hum of voices, chuckles, and soft laughter as per made by the holiday season. Sendoh walked about slowly- occasionally peeping into different small souvenir shops. He was being greeted by friendly people piping their '_Irashai_' fervently with so much effort. Sendoh would nod, smile, and grin once awhile when a store owner would approach him and invite him inside to take a look into their shops in hopes that he would find the one he's been looking for.

Sendoh found himself entering a small tea shop- _Ochaya_. The floors are made of traditional _tatami_ and on one side of the small shop, it has a _tokonoma_. Seen in the tokonoma is a hanging scroll, a simple flower arrangement, and an incense burner. There is a table made of glass and inside were the various types of teas carefully, colourfully &amp; selectively wrapped in small to medium packages. The spiky-haired guy was approached by two obviously blushing girls and both greeted their client who remains oblivious for a while. Sendoh was not a tea-person though, but he does _drink_ tea once in a while. He was thinking if he's brother would like an authentic _tea_ as a little something for a change though.

"Irrashai~" A soft greeting chirped in made by a petite girl- her cheeks marred with an obvious flushed upon seeing the tall player wearing casual _yet_ looking stunning as well. Sendoh was carefully reading into the different classification of teas though, when he was called unto by no other than Fukuda himself.

"Taichou, I brought some _nikuman_." He stated flatly. Sendoh lifted his head and smiled. "Oh wow, pork buns, where'd you get them?"

"_Okashiya_." (Sweets &amp; snack shop) Fukuda handed one bun to his teammate to which the latter gladly accept. Sendoh grinned. "How much do I pay you then?" Fukuda simply shook his head- his face looking stoic and blank as well. "No need." Sendoh snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Seriously- anyway, thanks!" When the bun was almost half- Sendoh decided to approach one girl in the tea shop and asked, "Uh, I was wondering if what _tea_ you can suggest if I'm going to eat _snacks_ like this?" He smiled charmingly- and voila, poor girl turned beet red.

"Anou, we have _Kukicha_ tea for you-it has a light sweet taste and very mild, perfect for traditional snacks!" And she couldn't get any more redder. Her companion was equally flushed and Fukuda could only smirked as he observes from one corner since he's finished with his buns. 'Really, Captain…_ you're_ a magnet.'

"Cool, I'll get one, please." Sendoh grinned and a few minutes more- his tea was given to him. When they were about to exit though, a small tug on his right arm and when Akira looked, the two ladies were holding a celphone and _was_ obviously wanting one thing. Sendoh was about to speak up- but it was Fukuda who decided to take the initiative. A few more minutes has passed and an instant _photo-op_ was made. There were obvious squeals and giggles as both players finally left the shop.

Walking a bit furthermore, Sendoh chuckled amusedly at his forward. "You shouldn't have done that, you know." Fukuda simply smirked in return. "And you, _Taichou_ shouldn't have _entered_ the shop in the first place." Sendoh laughed.

The Ryonan team went on about the other shops- occasionally going in and out- some bought a few small stuffs with them. Hikoichi kept on blabbering nonstop while getting photos of the sight, his team, and random things. The boys even played _kingyo-sukui_ or the infamous goldfish scooping game. It's a bit weird to have this game though in the winter because it's usually more of a summer game, but one stall seemed to defy the usual tradition and it caused some hype around, especially when the Ryonan boys started gathering about- -the number of _girls_ _tripled_ even more when it was Sendoh's turn to try the game! He wasn't really keen on at first but the unending hoots and catcalls from his teammates left him with no choice but to give in. So far, none of them managed to take in one goldfish because the _poi_ (scooper) breaks easily when put in the water; and since all of them are basketball players- it is given that they tend to be a bit _rough_ in handling these small things. The mirth and laughter of the crowd and their teammates brought about a feeling of insanity and _happiness_ to everyone as they play as if being _kids_ once again.

"I feel like we're going _home_ now with a _fish! _Hahahah!" Koshino exclaimed in a sing-song voice as Sendoh crouched down and carefully observed the small plastic pool. Everyone laughed along. From one corner, Hikoichi continued taking shots at different angles. Ikegami and Uozumi grinned and Fukuda simply snorted.

"Sennpaii, over here, smile!" Hikoichi gleefully exclaimed. Sendoh chuckled softly, not bothering to look though as he continued to study the flow of the fishes.

"Save it, Hikoichi- I haven't got a fish yet." He grinned. The crowd, especially the girls went 'gaga' as they cheered the spiky-haired dude while some grabbed the opportunity to steal a snapshot of the best-looking member of them all.

"He's _sooo_ cool!"

"What's your name, though!?"

"Ganbaattee~ _handsome_!"

The Ryonan members' sweatdropped and sighed in resentment. It's like this most of the time, when they go out and everybody would be cornered- most especially when it's _Sendoh Akira_. Uozumi amusedly shook his head as he threw in a smirk while gazing at his successor.

'Sendoh, you could quit basketball and _just _audition to be a _movie_ star.' He chuckled at his own thought.

Uozumi smirked as he watched from one side with Ikegami chuckling softly as well. Koshino crouched down with Sendoh and put on an arm on one shoulder. "I _know_ this is your second favourite sport, Akira, hahahah!"

"It doesn't have a _bait_ though." Sendoh replied- laughing a bit. 'Damn, I suddenly missed summer in Kyoto.'

"Use your _finger _as a bait, man…hahahah! Kidding! Just scoop it!" Koshino prodded. Uekusa grinned as he looked on as well.

"I'll use your _tongue_ as a bait though if you don't stop screaming in my ears, Kosh." Sendoh grinned as he chuckled softly. Koshino snorted and rolled his eyes. Uekusa laughed upon hearing this.

"Scoop it now, senpai!" Hikoichi cheered like a grade schooler.

"Scoop it! _Scoop it_! Scoop it!" And even some of the crowd chanted a long sending Sendoh laughing in amusement as he shook his head. 'Sheesh, this people though…' Sendoh simply sighed in resentment as he readied to position his _poi_\- this game requires both care _and_ speed alright; 'Just _like_ basketball' he inwardly thought- his eyes caught sight of one steadily swimming fish and he _instinctively_ dipped in the _poi_ and scooped the said goldfish in one swift motion—alas! He caught the fish and he placed them readily on the bowl nearby. Cheers and laughter erupted from behind and all over him. Sendoh grinned when Hikoichi focused his camera on him- holding his _poi_ in one hand and the bowl containing the swimming _goldfish_ inside.

"Hahahah! I _knew _it!" Koshino slapped his back and soon after, his teammates were now ruffling his hair.

"Still an _Ace_ even on the goldfish scoop?! What is it that you _can't_ do, huh? Hahaha!" Ikegami laughed as he dishevelled the poor guy's precious head. "Sen~pai, you_ are_ amazzzing!" Hikoichi chirped in. Uekusa, Fukuda, Uozumi, and Koshino laughed their hearts out.

"He-heyy! Haha, stopped it will you! It's against _my_ rules to _ruffle_ the hair- not that, bastards!" Sendoh laughed as he tried to pry his head away, but he lost to his teammates as the crowd continued to laugh along cheer merrily. The stall owner cheerily handed him a plastic donned with air in it as he merrily handed Sendoh his _goldfish_.

"Well _kid_, here's your prize- it's the _Koaka_ goldfish." Sendoh sheepishly smiled and rolled his eyes in amusement. 'Great, so what do I do with this?' He inwardly chuckled to himself- too amused and to curious to find out as to what he will do with the little fella.

It was 6:30 pm already when the group decided to have dinner at a food stall nearby. They stopped by a small Ramen stall and ordered for six bowls of noodles in different varieties. They all ate in peace as they gradually share some light-hearted moments and random things as their topic—surprisingly, not_ even_ for once tackling about _basketball_.

6:15 PM. Shirokita Park opened in the 9th year of the Showa Period on the Yodogawa riverbed. Within its 9.5 hectare-expanse, various seasonal traditions of Osaka are featured, such as cherry blossoms in April and the Shirokita chrysanthemum exhibition held in November every year. There is also the so-called Lily Garden in which thousands of lilies of 250 species can be roughly divided into three types. In May and June, they blossom into beautiful colours of bluish purple, white and yellow, and the scenery has been selected as one of the "Top One Hundred Greenery Scenes of Osaka." Also, there is an area called_ wando_ (a pond-like area along a river enclosed by spur dikes), creating habitat for some remarkable animals and plants. Even though arriving a bit late at the said park, it was highly illuminated with vintage-looking lamp posts and the view still looks_ lovely_ even in the night. The Shohoku Team was not able to hold their astonishment as they started walking perkily in the park where lilies and chrysanthemums lay a bask like flower beds- taking photos of one another here and there. This beautiful park with small pond is notable mainly for wonderful flowerbeds of lilies. It is one of the most magnificent flower sceneries one can see. Rukawa's eyes were wide- he was also quite amazed on the scene before him. He walked with slow steps as he roam his eyes around him. He was not a big fan of _flowers_, given that he's a guy of course but, he admire _nature_ itself. He liked the idea of nature giving somewhat of inner peace within him in some way. It seems like nature doesn't seem to hurry but everything is well _accomplished_ and he honestly liked the thought of it.

The Shohoku rookie found himself crouching over one flower bed of chrysanthemums and taking out his phone- he wordlessly took a photo of the said pink clustered flowers together. Rukawa's solitude was faintly disturbed when a soft and calm voice invaded his privacy. He was made to look at his left and saw his senpai Kogure.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Kogure softly said as he smiled sweetly at their stoic forward. Rukawa looked at his senpai and nodded briefly before standing up to his full height. Not quite the one to be personally associated with their soft-spoken co-Captain. But he has high respects towards his mellow senior. Kogure-senpai knows how to simmer down them especially when everyone feels agitated or _sick_ in the head, and Rukawa will never probably say it, but it's one of the attitudes he highly admires of their simple co-Captain.

"These flowers though, it's believed that it was first cultivated in China before they have been brought in Japan- with the _Emperor_ using it as its seal…" Kogure smiled wistfully as he too, bent a bit to touch the small flower, admiring its beauty as well. Hearing no response, he continued. "…the festival of happiness also celebrates this flower. By the way, did you know that small chrysanthemums are used in Japan as _sashimi_ garnish?" Kogure chuckled softly. Rukawa simply stared back- a bit dumbfounded but he really couldn't bring himself to fireback an _insult_. 'Kogure-senpai sure knows a lot, I mean, he probably has some sort of a mini library at his home.' Rukawa inwardly thought as he wordlessly nodded and sweatdropped. Kogure simply smiled back as he too, crouched over to take a shot of the flowers- when he was taken aback when a hand extended from his side, the small forward looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

"Senpai…let me…" Rukawa said softly. Kogure was surprised. Truly. He hasn't seen this side of Rukawa- probably this is the first as he nodded wordlessly and stood in front of the flower beds behind him as he fidgeted slightly- he tried to smile as natural as possible. 'Wow, Rukawa-kun is… well, I never thought he _has_ this initiative though…' Rukawa studied his senpai's camera phone for a while before deciding to focus it on his senpai and in a few seconds, he was able to take a good shot of his soft spoken teammate.

"Oi, I'm joining!" Mitsui jogged upon seeing the scene- a grin on his face as Kogure smiled and invited his _close_ friend over. Rukawa almost went bug-eyed as his train of thoughts started running once again. 'Yare yare, soon someone will be joining and then another one, and then…' Mitsui playfully placed an arm around Kogure as the two seniors posed and grinned before the shot.

"Thanks Rukawa-kun." Kogure said as the pale guy handed over his phone. Rukawa simply nodded.

"Oi, we're renting some bikes, Kogure, Rukawa, would you like to join in? We'll be _biking_ around the park-so, care to join? I'll write in your names." Kogure smiled and nodded. "Wow, sure, count me in Mitsui-uh, how about you Rukawa-kun?" Both seniors stared at his direction. Rukawa simply shook his head politely.

"No thanks, _senpais_."

"Are you sure?" Kogure asks, as he tried to prod further. Rukawa sighed a bit and went poker faced- sending the three-pointer laughing a bit. "Well, _I _am riding a bike already when going to school so- I don't think it's something_ new_ to me." Rukawa stated in his soft and monotone voice. He glanced at his Kogure-senpai and _almost_ worried if he probably said something _off_ but seeing the understanding look at the bespectacled boy plus the laughing Mitsui tells him that all_ is_ well.

"Hahaha, he's right Min-_kun_, we'll see you around. It's only for about thirty minutes anyway." Rukawa nodded as the two seniors walked away, leaving him once again under the lighted lamp post. He noticed a small park bench nearby and decided to sit on it for a minute.

"Not joining them?" A look at his right and he saw his Captain, Akagi walking over- hands inside his jacket pocket. Rukawa shook his head as his Captain decided to sit beside him- an obvious space between them. Silence ensued and few minutes have passed and the incoming voices of cyclist and a laughing redhead is starting to arrive at them. Their merry voices, hoots, and cheers clearly vibrates into the cold, and silent night at Shirokita.

"Ore wa _Tensai_!" Sakuragi hollered. Ryota, Ayako, Haruko, Kogure, and Mitsui cycled past them in pack as they shout and hollered at each other as if they owned a park. Haruko waved at her brother as she also tried to wave at Rukawa- an obvious blushed on her cheeks. The redhead looked to where haruko was waving and waved at Gori but scowled when he saw the stoic face of Rukawa. Akagi waved back at her sister and showed his fist at the redhead and Rukawa- well, he simply stared, unmoving. 'Hn, doaho.' He inwardly thought. Miyagi is obviously swooning as he biked on one side with Ayako who was talking about something but the muffin-haired sophomore doesn't seem to mind as he stared in bliss at their manager. Mitsui and Kogure seems to be biking at a steady pace as the three-pointer halted to a small stop to have his photo taken at a nearby lamppost while on a bike.

Rukawa leaned a bit forward, placing his arms on his legs as one hand browsed absent-mindedly on his phone. From above soft speckles of tiny snowflakes fall slowly above them. He would have _chat_ his lungs out if he were the kind of person. Truth is, he's feeling a bit awkward- having to sit beside his Captain. He's not a man of many words and sometimes, he feels that Akagi is almost the same as him- the Captain seems to only talk to him when on court though, addressing him on what to do on court and _how_ to so on court. To cut it short, everything is _basketball-_ related. And Rukawa is simply wanting almost for the thirty minutes of the cyclers to end so that they could go off _someplace_ else. His thoughts almost went into _Senbayashi_ though. He almost gasps at his own reverie when he suddenly remembered that Ryonan was in Senbayashi- then his mind focused even more as he remembered his roommate, Sendoh Akira _inviting_ him over a while back. He remembered that _soulful_ stare he got from the older boy, as if expecting him to say yes though- but he put his silent mode on and just looked blankly at his spiky-haired senior. Then he remembered Ayako's words- about having someone to walk in the dark is better than being alone in the light; it literally made _sense_. He wondered the what-ifs then if he _said_ yes to the older guy. Would he have enjoyed the place? Would Sendoh be _talking_ to him instead of with his teammates though? Probably, he, Rukawa would be the _official_ photographer of the group if he joined them though. He almost sighed at the thought. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, of course that'll be your role, you don't expect their nosy freshman to take photos of you and your_ roommate_ now, do you?' He shook his head inwardly- but seriously, he wondered how the Ryonan team seems to be doing in Senbayashi…

'I wonder _what_ _you're_ doing in Senbayashi though…' Rukawa inwardly mused. Sendoh's probably wasting his money off buying food and _stuff_. He seems like it though, and Rukawa snorted softly.

"Going to the IH has always been a _miracle_, you know." Rukawa found himself looking to his right to see Akagi looking at him with almost strict eyes. He kept his passive face on.

"Well, at least, I thought so- Shohoku has never really been successful you know. I remembered being called as a great centre without capable teammates, somehow, it saddened me, really." Akagi looked in front of him- his eyes in an almost faraway gaze. "I have always loved the sport but I'm not really talented- so I practised very hard and it earned me where I believed I am today. I really think highly of our team and I'm just _glad_ that _you_ and that athletic redhead joined in _so_…" A paused. Akagi sighed momentarily and tried to look above him- the sky in particular. He was contemplating in his thoughts. Truth is, he surprised himself when he started blurting out words. He thought that it's not like him to be saying these kind of things to… his ultra-quiet small forward, of all people! He could even talked to the redhead and would probably get a stupid remark or comment- but _this_ guy though. Akagi seemed to think that, 'Shut your mouth Takenori, _he_ doesn't seem to care anyway…'

"Rukawa, I know probably you would be _leaving_ Japan one day…" Rukawa's eyes almost widened in surprised. He tried to open his lips to say but failed at it miserably. "…and personally, I think it's only natural for you to think of it- a _talent_ like you comes only once in a-?" Only then Akagi was cut off in his jabbers. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Senpai..._you're_ welcome." Rukawa spoke in a low voice, sincerity spilling out as well- his head, bowed down hiding his eyes under his raven fringes. Rukawa meant that Akagi probably simply wants to _thank_ him for helping out his team. He knows his senior's dream for Shohoku to make it to the Inter-High, and Rukawa may be a man of few words, but his efforts to bring Shohoku up speaks a thousand more. He's _not_ just good with words- and in expressing them. "You're _welcome_…" Rukawa repeated- as he looked to his right and met the gaze of his surprised Captain. "…and we'll _make_ it because…" Just then, the cyclists came around them once more and they all waved at the both them while laughing merrily and hollering nonsensical things. Akagi looked towards his teammates to his _silent_ companion to his left and wasn't able to help himself but smile.

"…we'll _make _it because we're _strong."_ Rukawa said. Rukawa sighed deeply- it was just a few words but it seemed to tire him. He involuntarily gulped and looked down at his pale hands on top of his lap. It's not that he doesn't want to hear what his Captain is going to say any further- it's just that it's more than enough for him to know that _his_ efforts are well-appreciated and Rukawa _is contented_ at that. Just then, hollers and shouts from their teammates broke down their reverie as the cyclist seemed to wave their hands at some _people_ in particular.

"Oi! We're here!"

"Nyahaha! come over here, you guys! The Tensai is waiting!" Akagi decided to stand up from the bench and walked over the spot to see what the redhead has been shouting about. He was surprised to see the Ryonan team standing not from a far the entrance- the shuttle bus behind them. 'Seems like they've been fetch early.'

"Oi, _Sendoh_ get over here now and I challenge you to a bike race, nyahahah!" Sakuragi cackled merrily. Rukawa's ears perked up instantly. He looked up and tried to gaze from a far if what he heard was indeed _true_. 'Sendoh? Is _he _here?' He felt his chest thump a bit. 'But aren't they supposed to be in _Senbayashi_?' He took note of the time and saw 7:00 pm.

"I thought you guys went back to the camp already." The familiar voice of Mitsui butted in.

"Well, _Sendoh_ here insisted we dropped by here in Shirokita though." Uozumi said. The spiky-haired guy rolled his eyes in amusement as he wordlessly shook his head. 'Sheesh, Uozumi-san…' The Ryonan Team walked over further inside the park though and just like the other team, they were in awe of the place, and started taking in pictures at the lovely scene of nature before them. Some went about to stroll in small groups. Hikoichi hopped from one place to another taking in shots.

Sendoh walked towards where the redhead was, a smile on his lips- he was holding a small plastic bag with a fish swimming in it on the other hand. Then, Sakuragi cackled out loud. "Hahahah, what's that goldfish doing in your hand anyway?"

"I caught it in Senbayashi, _we played kingyo-sukui_." He said in his usual _dreamy_ voice. Looking at the small fish swimming to and fro. Sakuragi snickered some more while holding on his bike.

"It's_ cute_, Sendoh-san." Haruko exclaimed as she smiled. Sendoh nodded wordlessly and smiled back as well.

"So, how do you _challenge_ me when you've got a fish in your hand though?" The power forward of Shohoku goaded. Sendoh chuckled, amused at Sakuragi's goal of challenging him every now and then in _any_ type of activity. 'Man, I don't think I can escape this…' Truth is, he'd wanted to ask him of a _particular_ somebody that seems not visible to his radar though- but he kept it to himself. 'Sleeping _somewhere_ perhaps?' He thought of inwardly. Mitsui got off his bike and offered it to Sendoh.

"Oi, we still have ten more minutes of this, if you're _riding_\- give that fish to _Rukawa_\- he's just over there, sitting like a rock." Mitsui pointed somewhere, a grin on his lips. Sendoh found himself _surprised_, amused… but most of all—_glad_ to hear that. Mitsui seemed to have answered his _queries_ without even have to blurt them out. He found himself nodding his thanks and started walking over to where the said Rookie is. 'Well, I _wonder_ how he will react though…' Sendoh chuckled amusedly as his sleepiness awhile back seemed to have washed off.

Footsteps. The bench to where he was sitting over seems to be partly cover behind a lemon tree and he could only wait in _anticipation_ as he heard footsteps. Rukawa absent-mindedly clutch to his phone as he once again scrolled randomly at his icons. He doesn't know but his chest seems to be thumping wildly- he was _calm_ a while back but upon _hearing_ indeed that familiar voice Rukawa found himself fidgeting on his seat. 'Baka, what are you getting _up_ again?'

"There you are, been _looking_ all over for you…" He stopped scrolling at his phone- eyes still fixed on his screen. He heard the latter chuckling softly. Rukawa slowly looked up his gaze and saw the smiling face of none other than, Sendoh Akira himself. Sendoh's hand was against the tree- his _hair_ partly dishevelled once again- his lips in that almost charming smile, eyes twinkling in amusement. Rukawa literally found himself _staring_. 'It truly is _him_, alright.' Rukawa snorted- a bit surprised but he's able to pull himself together.

"Hn, _what_ are you doing here?" Rukawa found himself pouting a bit.

"Aren't you _glad_ to see me?" Sendoh replied, grinning- obviously finding amusement somewhere. Rukawa fidgeted slightly on his seat. "Not _really_." He lied softly. Rukawa almost blushed. 'Rukawa Kaede, you're a fatass _liar_.' Sendoh laughed. Then he walked a bit closer and sat beside the stoic boy- a bit close than what the Shohoku Captain did so. Rukawa almost jumped up from the bench had not Sendoh immediately and almost literally shoved right in front of his face a plastic bag that's got a _fish_ swimming in it. Rukawa sweatdropped and almost went bug-eyed.

"For _you_." Sendoh joked. He tried not to stifle an impending laugh. Rukawa's eyes widened as his lips slightly parted- he wanted to obviously say something but wasn't able to do so. 'Rukawa-kun, you _are_ cute alright.' Sendoh thought. The rookie shot back a _glare_ that could go on forever.

"A _fish_?" Rukawa said insultingly. 'What _the-?!_' "You _got_ me a _fish_?" Rukawa felt he's being redundant. He was just making sure.

And Sendoh laughed. "Hahaha- chill there, Rukawa-kun and yes, it's indeed a _fish_ as you can see- it's a _koaka_ goldfish to be exact. I got it from playing _kingyo-sukui_ in Senbayashi. Hold this for me, _please?_" And how could Rukawa say no- when Sendoh disarmed his _charming_ smile and Rukawa found his ears _heating_ up. 'I. Hate. You. Not.' Later on, Rukawa found out that Sendoh and Sakuragi will be _battling_ it out on a mini cycle game. He shook his head disapprovingly and went towards where the people are. Everyone was now cheering with hoots and cat calls as Sendoh and Sakuragi positioned themselves on the bike. Some were laughing at the insanity of the redhead to challenge Sendoh in a silly game.

"Beat him, Sendoh!" Koshino shouted, laughing as well.

Ikegami shook his head while chuckling as well. "Basketball, Goldfish scooping, now _biking_?"

"Senpaii! Pedal faster!" Hikoichi shouted and waved. Sendoh sheepishly smiled and rubbed his nape wordlessly. 'Sendoh Akira, this is _your_ last…' He inwardly reminded himself.

"Oi, I'm sure you can _beat_ Sendoh now you're off court, hahahah!" Mitsui goaded and the crowd laughed with him. Sakuragi of course fumed in annoyance as he gave Mitsui his finger. Everyone laughed some more. Uozumi and Akagi sighed and looked on from one corner.

"I can't believe Sendoh_ gave_ in to that _idiots_ challenge." Akagi stated. Uozumi found himself snorting and chuckling. "Sendoh _is_ a kid at heart sometimes too, Akagi." Fukuda stole a glance from behind him and saw Rukawa standing not far behind-_the_ plastic containing the fish on his hand. The Rookie seemed not to see him _looking_ back as the raven-haired boy's stare is focused on the impending _race_. Fukuda tugged his lips upwards.

"Ready guys?!" Ayako exclaimed as she raced her arms and with a whistle the redhead is off to a fury start. Everyone cheered and laughed. Sendoh found himself laughing as well- it was obvious that Sakuragi _literally_ dashed off leaving smoke behind the bewildered crowd. Sakuragi pedalled like crazy- eyes looking menacingly as he even chanted 'hun-hun-hun' along the way. Rukawa went bug-eyed and sighed exasperatedly. 'Stupid. Stupid.'

Sakuragi was able to do four laps in five minutes and Sendoh stopped at his third lap a grin on his face- he was too tired to continue. 'Damn, unbelievable stamina indeed… this redhead though.' Sakuragi laughed boisterously, hands on his hips as Miyagi and Mitsui celebrated their friend's triumph, while the Ryonan boys looking over and laughing along. Just then, it was almost time to go back at the camp. They walked towards where the main entrance was in pairs- chatting around and laughing. Since Sendoh _lost_ at the bike race, his punishment was to return the two last bikes at the station. He jogged off upon doing so and almost stopped at his tracks when he saw the familiar figure of one raven-haired guy _waiting_ for him under one lamppost. Sendoh mustered all his strength not to look surprised and… _stunned_.

Rukawa literally _looked_ nice even under the illuminated lamppost- even while holding a _fish_. The pale blue-eyed boy was simply wearing a black turtle neck pullover and a black pants- he looked even _slimmer_. Sendoh snorted softly and smiled. 'Damn, Sendoh Akira… _what_ are you gazing at…' And as he approached the latter, he grinned- hands both pocketed on his black jacket.

"Wow, you _waited_ this time." Sendoh said in his low voice. They both started walking in slow steps towards the main entrance. Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Only because of _this_." And Rukawa shoved the plastic containing the fish into Sendoh's face- a pout on his lips. Sendoh found himself chuckling softly. "Don't you _liked_ it?" Rukawa's brow furrowed.

"I _had_ a hard time catching that, you know." Sendoh prodded some more- feigning hurt. He loves teasing the younger guy.

"I _never_ asked for a fish though." Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh found himself laughing. "Well, what is it that you _want _anyway, hm?" Rukawa flushed on hearing Sendoh's statement- good thing he was looking at the other side. It almost sounded as if he's _with_ a _lover_ asking him what he wants. 'Lo-ver?' He felt his hands clenched on his sides. 'What _do_ I want anyway?'

"I want to _sleep_." He said as a matter of fact-ly. Sendoh snorted softly. "Well guess what-me _too_." A grin. Rukawa twitched his lips. 'Sendoh, you act like _an_ idiot sometimes…'

Sendoh shook his head and run his fingers on his _now_ dishevelled hair- the other hand now back onto holding the small plastic bag. Rukawa momentarily looked at his older companion.

"Why don't you just set it free over there?" The rookie pointed towards the small pond in the middle of the park. Sendoh looked over and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea…" Both players walked towards the pond and in careful motion, Sendoh untied the plastic bag and looked momentarily at the small fella who probably _looked_ stressed now. He stifled a laughed.

"I'm setting you free now, fella…I'll miss you big time." He heard his companion snorted and Sendoh could only chuckle as he carefully placed the bag on the pond and out swam the fish. Both seem to look at the orange fish visibly swimming nearby before it disappeared deeper into the pond.

"Welcome back, _Lovers in Shirokita_!" The redhead exclaimed- eyes flaming- and sporting an insulting grin. Everyone was already inside the shuttle- it looked a bit small now since it was crowded with tall players. Everyone laughed inside. Haruko found herself blushing- suddenly eyeing the two players who looked a bit surprised as well. Sendoh simply snorted back- too _amused_ to even reply; Rukawa simply cast his head down- he didn't see that _coming_, he felt his cheeks blushed as he angrily tried to muster his glare but failed miserably so. He started climbing inside when Sakuragi yelled back at him again.

"No more seat here, fox! You and your nanny can seat in front. Hehe!" And true enough when Rukawa looked up he saw the seats inside all occupied. He climbed down but not without an angry glare towards the redhead. Sendoh opened the door in front of the shuttle and was met by the cheer eyes of Takumi-san who nodded in return. Sendoh stood aside waiting for Rukawa to get inside. He earned an inquisitive stare from the Rookie and Sendoh simply shrugged off while smiling. "I'm _older_ than you are." Rukawa clack his tongue and wordlessly hopped inside. Sendoh hopped inside as well and Rukawa _literally_ felt that they were now obviously _way too _close because they have to stick closer to each other lest, the driver would have a hard time on the wheel- given their height and Sendoh's broad shoulder. Rukawa found himself leaning forward so that Sendoh could _fit_ in to the surprise of his older companion.

"It's okay Rukawa-kun, you could lean back, and I'll be leaning forward." Sendoh said, smiling.

Rukawa looked at his side momentarily and too tired to put up a reason- he gave in. Ten minutes passed by and they were on the road back in camp. Everyone was quiet at the back, Rukawa can hear a few faint snores- everyone fell asleep instantly. He looked at his phone and the time now read 8:30 PM. He sighed softly and stared at the back of the guy he's with in front. Sendoh of course is _leaning_ forwards- eyes in front and was occasionally talking with the driver, Takumi-san. Rukawa knew better than to butt in as he kept his silence at bay- simply listening at the soft chatters in front.

"Ah, you have a brother?"

"Yes, an _older_ one- he's 22." Sendoh said in his low voice. Takumi-san chuckled- eyes still trained at the road ahead.

"You _boys_ sure are tall, I wish my son would grow as tall as you are."

"I'm sure he will…" Sendoh said good-naturedly.

The shuttle came into a stop and Takumi found himself looking at the one that sits closer to him. He eyed the silent boy looking blankly ahead and smiled.

"And you kid? How young are you? What's your position on court?"

Sendoh found himself the one listening this time- he tugged his lips upward and chuckled softly as he heard his companion softly replied.

"Fifteen. Forward." Rukawa said- short and crisp. The Rukawa-way indeed.

"That's it?" Takumi prodded, he was obviously shut off by the pale boy. Rukawa nodded without looking at him. The pale guy was caught aback when he saw Sendoh's shoulder shaking and looking at him- hands on his lips. Rukawa twitched his lips in response.

"Takumi-san… _you_ have to feed _coins_ on this one for_ it_ to speak up." And Sendoh wasn't able to hold his laughter at bay. Takumi-san cackled as well. Well, as for Rukawa, what do you know, he found his lips _tugging_ slightly upward but wasn't able to help himself but to stretch out his right arm and _literally_ placed his palm on top of Sendoh's face and _crumpled_ the older guys face. Sendoh tried to pry away the hand but was laughing non-stop.

"Hahaha- Rukawa-_kun_… stop it~!"

"Feed _me_ coins, eh…" Rukawa softly exclaimed as he too felt something akin to being _glad_ and warmth as well in that cold winter night in Osaka.

From behind them, Fukuda simply tugged his lips as well upward as his phone beeped- he flipped it open and it was simply some _random_ message from his mail-addict sister.

_Anyone can be passionate_, _but it takes real lovers to be silly_. –R.F

…to which Fukuda simply replied back with: "Probably _true_."

From one household in Kanagawa, Fukuda's sister is wondering as to _why_ his brother replied back.

'It's _just_ a random message- he's _not _supposed to reply back.' And she only sighed exasperatedly.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending this up here- I still have a follow up for this but given that this is already 20 pages, the next few scenes should be in the next chapter! Phew!** ^_^ **More SenRu moments in the next chapter! Happy new year everyone! I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to be ****_updating_**** this fic as regularly as before ****J****Its back to work &amp; school already so, expect me to be ****_busy_**** once again, but once awhile, I will ****_try_**** to update this… I really vowed to finish this. Not too many SenRu fics around! :D Happy Bday Rukawa! Oh, BTW, Fukuda's 'sister' is just an add-on- she won't be appearing from this moment on, hahahah! :D RnR if you have time! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Phew! Took me long enough! Sorry! Hala! I was experiencing a writer's block actually… I have two versions of this chapter- the first one is supposed to be a 'twist' on the last scene of chapter 8- but, somehow, I am having trouble 'writing' it- so I decided to stick to this one- the 2****nd****version -_- anyway, more senru-centric moments here- dedicated to Addicted to SD, my ever loyal reader/reviewer- thanks so much! Waah, is this true? I'm seeing new SenRu fics?! Uyy grabe, may naisip nako kagad na next fic project- of course SenRu pa din, kaso nagpipigil lang ako magsulat kasi hnd pa to tapos- hahah! BTW, pressured much ako sa pagccheck mo every hour ah! Lol! Yup, go ahead post mo lang ung quote! :D**

**Warnings: Typos/Grammars/NonPro writer/OOC/SenRu/Long &amp; probably plotless/ Not mine!**

**Chapter 9**

They arrived back in camp at around 9:00 pm. Every one hopped off the shuttle and waved their thanks to Takumi-san. Rukawa rubbed his eyes tiredly as he started walking towards the entrance lobby of the camp. The other players have gone ahead and Rukawa was left to wait for the elevator to go down. He pressed the 'up' button and waited in silence. Then he started contemplating…have you ever had the feeling that you've done something wrong? Okay, maybe not wrong- _off_ perhaps. Like, being touchy. You can't simply start being all too _touchy_ of others now, can you? Unless you're really close with them- like if you're really friends from the start- so, what gives? Rukawa furrowed his brows as he look absent-mindedly on the floor, head cast down, and his fringes hovering over his eyes. He remembered how _he_ literally shoved off Sendoh's face with his palm- more like _crumpled_ it. He felt his ears burned. He's never done that to _anyone_ before- true, there are physical _touches_ when playing basketball. You get shoved, you get bonked, elbowed, stepped on, and probably even _sweat_ on. Rukawa shuddered at his train of thoughts. He does get his own share of physical _assault_ when on court- and it's all perfectly normal; all of them are not newbies when it comes to these things- so probably, the only thing that has been keeping him and his thoughts marching like a battery-operated rabbit is his _nerve_ to actually _put_ a move on Sendoh Akira himself.

The presence of footsteps and clothes shuffling invaded him as he was made to look at his back just as the elevator bell 'dinged' and opened. It was no other than, Ryonan's Fukuda, the doaho himself, and… Rukawa sighed- 'Sendoh…' Rukawa honestly thought that they've gone ahead- he almost wanted to take the stairs, but as they moved along to enter the elevator, the pale guy found himself moving along inside as well. Rukawa rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The elevator door closed. Fukuda pressed the fifth button. Sendoh found himself leaning on one side of the elevator with Rukawa beside him, an obvious space between them. Fukuda has his smug face on and Sakuragi of course has his familiar scowl. He then started to chuckle.

"Hehe, I beat you awhile back, Sendoh!" A grin. Sendoh snorted softly and smirked. "Yeah you did…" Sakuragi's eyes lit up and he nodded fervently, quietly enjoying the fact that Sendoh seems to be acknowledging him.

"Hahaha, what gives Spiky? You don't ride a bike or something?" Sakuragi asked. Fukuda found himself twitching his lips as he simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Damn this redhead, asking nonsensical things.' Rukawa simply kept his silence, but he too was of course _listening_\- it's not like he could cover his ears anyway. Sendoh shrugged but answered well naturedly as always. "I take the train most of the time, _bikes_ are okay but… I'd rather take the train." He grinned. Sakuragi simply cackled. Sendoh decided to prod in further.

"Sakuragi, I think maybe you _asked _the wrong person." Then he jabbed his left thumb to his left side- and he grinned. "Maybe you should have _challenge_ Rukawa-kun instead." Rukawa immediately snapped his head up and glared at Sendoh. Sakuragi scowled. Fukuda seemed alert- looking at the three guys inside the elevator. Rukawa simpled snorted. Sakuragi laughed.

"I don't like _challenging_ lowly pansy creatures who rides pink bikes with a basket in front, in case you didn't know. Nyahahah." Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Sendoh sweatdropped so did Fukuda. Just then, the elevator door opened and just when the four of them is about ready to go inside in their respective rooms- Rukawa unleashed his last statement, sending the redhead in fury. Sendoh chuckled, amused apparently while Fukuda tugged his lips upwards.

"This lowly creature welcomes you, anytime _doaho_, bring your best _stunt _bike with you- and oh, by the way, I own a 2011 limited edition of _Eastern_ _the Boss_ BMX in matte black &amp; red." Rukawa shot back in coolly in his monotone voice. Just when Sakuragi's about to flare up, the door to room five was closed and he was simply _miraculously_ stopped by his roommate, Fukuda.

"Ch, why are you stopping me, teme?" A glare. Fukuda simply stood- unflinching. He then sighed.

"If I were you, I'd be thinking about on _how_ to beat them both in the upcoming match-ups." Fukuda stated as a matter of fact-ly. Silence. Sakuragi had a momentarily lapse as he was left to wonder. 'Oh wow, I almost forgot about that. Teme… I should really prepare on that!' He simply glared at Fukuda and scoffed-as both went inside their room wordlessly. Sakuragi _knows_ well that the Sendoh and Rukawa team-up is something not to be reckoned with indeed.

"Eastern _the_ Boss? It sounds like a menacing enemy from a video game. Haha!" A soft chuckle escaped Sendoh's lips. It's his first time hearing something about this. Rukawa shrugged while walking towards his bed- he plop down and heavily sighed. It has been a long day indeed- he wanted very much to sleep. When he noticed that Sendoh has still that silly grin of his charming face, he sighed for the nth time. "Eastern is a _brand_ of BMX stunt bike-_The Boss_ is the highest end-bike released during that time…" Rukawa paused. "It actually costs around $770." Sendoh was dumbfounded. "Holy sshh-?! For real?" Sendoh walked towards the coffee table and sat down. Too surprised at Rukawa's small information—aside from the small piece of knowledge he's been getting, he's actually _liking_ how Rukawa's soothing voice seems dear to him. It makes him want to talk to him more so that he could just listen to that soft, quiet voice… He found himself smiling while sitting- gaze directed towards the other person across the room. Rukawa bowed down his head- thoughts, suddenly blank. He has _been_ talking a lot. It's not something _normally_ he would do but somehow… Sendoh seems to find a way for him to _talk_ back.

"You're rich, Rukawa-kun, imagine owning a bike worth something like that?" A smile. Rukawa shrugged. "It was _just_ a gift… from my _father_." Silence. The pale guy was glad Sendoh didn't decide to prod in further. "I don't _mean_ to _sound_… arrogant, I mean…" His voice fade away. Rukawa was suddenly worried that he mentioned the _price_ of the bike, but the older boy simply shrugged it off. "No problem Rukawa-kun, don't be bothered about it." A smile. Rukawa looked and nodded slowly.

"Still you're lucky…" Sendoh said- his voice low and warm. The rookie simply rolled his eyes. The next few minutes were spent in silence. Sendoh went about flipping again on the folder that contains Ryonan's basketball player's applicants. Rukawa was simply on top of his bed- sitting and staring blankly. The silence was quite unnerving, well for Rukawa at least- it's weird because he was supposed to feel usual with it-the silence of course. But for some reason, he felt as if every time something in him _thumps_, he wondered if Sendoh, _hears._

Rukawa momentarily looked at his phone to see the time: It read 10:00 pm. His eyes darted towards where his roommate was. Sendoh looked serious. He was intently gazing at the profiles on the table- he seems to be reading into them. Truth is, Rukawa very much wanted to ask, 'what now'? Tomorrow is the start of the _day_. The first day for them to be… well, teammates. He wanted to ask a lot of things- like, what do they do? How's it going to be? How they gonna play…? And the whatnots. But judging from the looks of it, the pale guy probably thinks that Sendoh probably assumes already that _he_ (Rukawa) knows what to do. _True_, they both know how to play basketball, and while it's also somewhat true that they know the calibre of each other's skill on court—still, it's the _first_ for both of them probably to be teaming up. Rukawa haven't thought about it really- to be teamed up with… _Sendoh_ of all people. But, now that _it's_ been fated, or so he thinks, he can't helped but to feel a bit excited as well. 'Well, it's not like it's something not to look forward too anyway.' He inwardly mused. If Rukawa was the extrovert type, he could have imagined himself walking towards the taller guy and casually asking him, 'So senpai, what do we do tomorrow? What time do we practice? One-on-one? We're supposed to team-up, right?' He went bug-eyed as he imagined himself doing that on purpose. He must have been _staring_ way too long as he was taken aback when he saw Sendoh's equally cobalt blue eyes staring _questioningly_ at him! Rukawa gulped involuntarily. 'Pretend your sleepy, you baka.' But Sendoh caught him first- the older guy smiled.

"Let me guess, you _can't_ sleep with the lights on?" Sendoh softly asks. Silence. The taller boy stood up and went to switch off the main lights. The room was now partly dim with only the lamp shades in each of their beds open. Sendoh decided to close the folder he was reviewing and pushed his back on the seat, one leg crossing over the other as he stared and grin towards his younger companion. He didn't somewhat saw the surprised look at Rukawa's lithe figure as the raven-haired guys simply bowed his head down- his fist clutching slightly at his own sheets. 'Baka Sendoh, it's not _that_…'

Sendoh _knew_. He knows that Rukawa has been sitting all along like a rock on the bed. He was reading into some files of the players but half of his mind was wandering- more like, _thinking_ actually about the day's events. It was indeed refreshing. To be able to go out with his team and share a few light-hearted moments with everyone else and with… the rookie of Shohoku. He has honestly became a bit fonder of the younger boy. He's not quite sure, but his mere presence is very much welcome to Sendoh- and the taller guy has yet to know as to _why_. He remembered what happened also inside the van. He couldn't help but smile to himself- Rukawa is such a _cute_ guy alright. He's fun to tease and his reactions are seemingly priceless. Sendoh wanted to chat with his roommate but seeing that the younger guy was probably tired, he decided to simply browse into the file folders…

Tomorrow- tomorrow is the first day for them to be _teammates_. And since he's older, Sendoh feels the _need_ to be a bit more… _responsible_, right? He knows of Rukawa's skill- he has seen him play countless of times before, has seen the younger boy battle it out with older opponents than he is- even at him, Rukawa played like he's at _his _own level; and the taller guy found himself an _opponent_ in deed in the likes of this lithe figure, Rukawa. 'It's been truly fun playing against you…' But tomorrow is another day- tomorrow is going to be different, as he- they for the first time _try_ to make it on court on a two-on-two battle against everyone else. He and Rukawa …side_ by_ side. Sendoh felt an unfamiliar leap of _joy_ upon realizing the fact… truth is, he _can't_ seem to wait. Sendoh wonders if the other boy feels the same… He sat back comfortably and crossed his legs- a grin on his face as his eyes stared back at a pair of cerulean orbs that has been probably eyeing him for quite some time, Huh? Can't sleep with the lights _on_ perhaps? He's adorable, alright. 'What _are_ you looking at, _sunshine_?' He wanted to voiced out- but he'd chose not to… for now.

"Do you know, why you are a _small forward?"_ A smile. Rukawa seemed to flinch a bit- eyes a bit wide. He did not _expect_ that from Sendoh. He wondered very much as to where the older boy wants to perhaps lead the question, 'Is this baka trying to _lecture_ me?'

"Hn." Rukawa softly snorted. He wanted to say, 'I don't need to know' and something like, 'It doesn't concern you, does it?' But something inside of him and that deep, calm and warm voice of Sendoh made him _want_ to listen at the older guy. Sendoh stood up from his seat and walked over his own bed. Rukawa fidgeted slightly at his own mattress as he shifted his gaze on the taller boy. Sendoh plopped down heavily on his bed- hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling- a smile on his lips. He then turned his head at the still quiet boy. "Well?" Rukawa sighed and shrugged. 'What the heck…' He pouted slightly. "If this is one of your _silly_ basketball lectures, I'm sleeping…" The Ryonan Ace chuckled. Rukawa pouted, as he slid down from his position to lie down as well on his side- back against Sendoh.

"Small forwards are typically somewhat shorter, _quicker_, and_ leaner_ than power forwards and centres, but on occasion are just as tall." The Ace said in his calm, collected tone. "Come to think of it, it kind of _fits_ your description, perfectly." Sendoh snorted. Still silence- Sendoh looked at his side to see a hint of movement at least, but he saw none. 'Could it be that he's sleeping already, like he said he _will?_'

"Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh called out softly. Rukawa heard his name being softly called- and he almost flushed, good thing he's got his back turned. Why does Sendoh need to _say_ these kind of things? But, he doesn't seem to mind because, he found himself _wanting_ very much to listen more…"So, _what_ else?" Rukawa found himself asking softly- not really wanting to hear specific _points_ but rather, he simply wants to hear his senpai talk… 'Weird, _his_ voice is soothingly- weird.'

Sendoh found himself smiling. 'He's listening alright…'

"Small forwards are primarily responsible for scoring points and also often as secondary or tertiary rebounders behind the power forward and centre- although a few who play point forwards have… _passing_ responsibilities." Sendoh paused. He seemed to contemplate- he's been _ranting_ but, it seems that he hasn't received any negative reactions yet. Sendoh partly opened his lips to say something else but the figure he's been narrating too, shifted to lie down flatly at his back and turned his head for their faces to meet…

The room was dimly lit and only the two lampshades that was on either side of their beds were on. The time then was 10:30 pm. Sendoh tried to squint his eyes as if trying to see if Rukawa _was_ still there- he tried to slowly sit up, long legs settling on one side of the bed. "Rukawa-kun?" He called out softly- as he leaned forward to look- he was surprised, raven fringes hung loosely on eyes that are _closed; _Rukawa has fallen _asleep_. He softly snorted. Sendoh scratched the back of his nape and shook his head wordlessly. 'I need to wake up early tomorrow…' He was about to lie back down when the spiky-haired guy stood up and walked towards the latter's bed. Sendoh pulled up the sheets _and_ placed them over the sleeping Rookie. 'Good night, _sunshine_.' He turned off the lamp beside the pale boy and he smiled.

He fluttered his eyes to open and took in the darkness of the room. He was surprised- as if suddenly remembering what happened; Rukawa sat up from his bed- eyeing the silent, dark room. He searched for his phone and pressed the middle button. The time read 2:45 AM. 'I fell _asleep?'_ He remembered that he was listening a while ago as Sendoh was sort of trying to say something but somehow, somewhere- he must have fallen asleep! He looked to his left and saw the shadowy figure of his sleeping senpai- his back on him. Rukawa opened his lampshade and a feeling of guilt suddenly waved at him. He softly sighed- well, it's not like he _could_ wake him now to continue where they've left off, couldn't he? Rukawa rubbed his eyes and was surprised to hear his own stomach growl. 'Ugh, I forgot to eat dinner.' He inwardly mused. Shaking his head- he decided to step out of the bed- barefooted, he walked towards the washroom to open the door and the lights so that it will illuminate a bit. He walked towards the common cabinet adjacent to the washroom and rummaged into his bag. He was surprised to find a pack of Skittles… the one that Sendoh gave him while they were on the train. He almost forgot about it. Staring at the pack for a while, he heaved a small sighed. Well, it's not like he could go down and see if the canteen is _open_; given the time. He decided to settle for the Skittles- twitching his lips a bit, annoyed at himself for being irresponsible; who would ever forget to eat dinner anyway? He decided to sit on the carpeted floor- crossing his legs and opened the pack. He momentarily looked inside it- eyes a bit blank, before deciding to munch in one random coloured-candy. 'You _are_ pathetic, Rukawa Kaede.' He reminded himself to gobble up as soon as breakfast is available. His thoughts were blank as he absent-mindedly contented himself into eating _candies_ in the wee hours of the morning. He remembered Sendoh saying something about being a _small forward_ a while ago- he wondered as to why the Ace oriented him of that. 'Do I _need_ to know the whatnots of being a small forward?' He shrugged involuntarily. 'As long as I can keep _scoring_ points—I'd _win_, right?' He nodded slowly to himself. 'Right.' Then he sweatdropped. Monologues sure feels silly.

Sheets shuffling. Rukawa continued munching candies- eyes occasionally getting a bit droopy. 'Does _eating_ candies supposed…to _feel_ this way?' He silly thought. Rukawa did not noticed that another lampshade has just _opened_ and his eyes widened as he turned his head to his right- well, obviously _surprised._

"What _are_ you doing…down there?" Sendoh mumbled in his bedroom voice. Rukawa almost felt his face flushed- good thing it was dim all over; Sendoh's hair were dishevelled as short fringes hung loosely slightly above his forehead. He was scratching his nape- eyes trying to focus a bit. He yawned a bit and shake his head to brushed off the sleepiness and stared back at the sitting Rukawa Kaede who was _eating_ a pack of _Skittles_\- eyes a bit wide, lips slightly parted, a piece of candy on his fingers; cerulean blue looking at him in _sheer_ surprised. Sendoh softly chuckled. 'Rukawa, you looked cute…'

"I thought you _ate_ that already…" Sendoh smiled warmly. Rukawa simply shrugged. What to say? Good morning?

"Good morning." Rukawa stated flatly and nodded. Sendoh blinked his eyes twice- the he laughed. Rukawa was taken aback at that. 'Hey, why is he laughing anyway? Its morning, anyway. Right?' The taller boy put his palm on top of his forehead, while still chuckling softly. Rukawa snorted. 'Yare yare, I greeted _him_ this time and _this_ is what I get.' Sendoh stepped down from his bed and walked towards the washroom… Rukawa mustered all the glare he can made as the taller boy simply went straight to the toilet to _pee_ without even closing the goddamn door! He felt his ears burn. 'Doaho! Baka! Why is he?!' he found himself throwing in more candies in his mouth this time while trying to looked bothered and exasperated. 'Cant he just at least… _closed_ the door for a bit?' The sound of water coming from the faucet followed suit.

"Let me guess…" Sendoh started. He was leaning from one side of the door frame, looking down half-amused at the still sitting Rukawa.

"You're _always_ guessing…" The pale boy shot back. Sendoh stifled a laugh. "You haven't _had_ dinner yet." Silence. "You suddenly woke up, feeling all too _hungry_." Still silence. "And then you decide to look for food- finding Skittles instead." More silence. "This'll _do_." Sendoh said while imitating Rukawa's monotone voice but failing a bit of course. A glare was thrown in his direction. The taller boy chuckled. He felt silly and glad imitating the stoic rookie of Shohoku. Rukawa snorted. "Are you the _oracle_ of Ryonan?" Rukawa asked, keeping his poker face on. Sendoh laughed. "Am _I_ right or am I _right?_" Obviously, he didn't gave the younger boy any choice. Rukawa simply snorted but he replied back softly. "I _forgot._"

"Just that, huh…" Sendoh walked towards the cabinet and opened the other half of the door. Rukawa looked slightly up as Sendoh rummaged into his bag. He smiled when he saw _something_ and handed over two instant cup noodles. He grinned. "Look what I found, so, _beef_ or _chicken_?" Rukawa's gaze fixated on the two cups of instant noodles- truth is, he suddenly felt more famished than before. "Seafood." The stoic boy tried to answer back. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "Can't you _read_? Chicken _or_ Beef, there's _no_ seafood flavour here, hahaha!" He moved the two cups a bit closer to Rukawa's face and the younger player brow's furrowed as he shot up a glare. "Beef." He said pouting a bit. Sendoh chuckled and went over to the small counter near the coffee table to boil some water in the electronic plastic kettle.

"You're _eating_ candies for _dinner_. How _healthy_ is that, huh?" Sendoh snorted while waiting for the water to boil. Rukawa finally stood up and wordlessly walked towards the coffee table to sit. "They're yours _just_ in case you forgot." The pale guy softly said, eyes looking a bit sleepy again. "And its _morning_ already by the way…" The older guy chuckled a bit when Rukawa tried to correct him.

"Yeah, I gave them to you the other day- I do remember." A smile. Sendoh felt weird to be awake at 3 am just to what?_ Talk_ as if it's nine in the morning. He felt _alive_ and awake. He felt akin somewhat to being _content_ just by doing this. It is as if, there's really something special in this _wee_ hours of the day. He looked outside to see the starless sky as drops of tiny snowflakes lined the window pane. It'll be another day again- a new morning ahead; their second day in the camp- _practice_ day, but he doesn't seem to mind really. Just then, the kettle whistled. Sendoh decided to open both and poured in hot water and covered them back to allow for the noodles to be cooked.

"Your bag's like _Doraemon's_ pocket, you know." Rukawa suddenly blurted out. Sendoh was taken aback. "It's pack with _weird_ things." He didn't know why he suddenly said that. Sendoh for the nth time that day- laughed. 'Rukawa-kun, I swear you _are_ fun and epic to be with, alright.' Kaede found himself tugging his lips slightly upward- his right palm on top of his cheek as he looked down at his pale hands while hearing the older boy laugh.

Sendoh handed over the _beef_ cup to Rukawa. The latter nodded his thanks. "Careful, it's hot." They ate in silence. Rukawa felt relieved that at last, its _real_ food now- well, somewhat. Sendoh pressed his celphone and noted the time, it's already 3:20 in the morning. Rukawa's thoughts were blank, he was busy eating in silence. Truth is, he desires to still have breakfast later, as the mere cup won't suffice him for the entire day- but he was very thankful for the moment on. 'Sendoh sure loves _stashing_…' He took note that he might want to adopt the older boy's habit of packing _necessities_ in his bag especially when he goes to the IH. Rukawa's not really good in starting a topic, but the silence was a bit _unnerving_ yet comfortable as well. He honestly wished Sendoh would talked. 'Why is he _not_ talking anyway?' He momentarily looked at his companion and saw the older boy browsing something on his phone. Sendoh seems to be too good in catching _him_ looking back as he met Rukawa's gaze. The pale boy simply blinked his eyes in surprise. 'Ugh, he _caught _me looking again.'

"Do you have _Facebook_, Rukawa?" He smiled. Rukawa paused- then shrugged. "What's that?" Sendoh looked incredulously at the figure before him- he opened his mouth to blurt out something. Truly, Rukawa cann_ot_ be that… socially _unaware_. 'Huh?! Is _he_ for real?' Sendoh honestly dreaded that the rookie doesn't even know this kind of things. Could it be possible that he only knows of basketball and _sleeping_ as what everyone seems to say? 'Looks like it, tsk, what a _waste_.' The older boy would have honestly _loved_ to add him as friend but…

"Seriously, Rukawa? You _don't_ know what _Facebook_ is?" Sendoh asks, looking a bit forlorn. Rukawa simply stared back. Rukawa almost want to tug his lips upward as he rolled his eyes. He was _amused_ to see the incredulous look the older guy gave him.

"Doaho, I _know_ that of course." Sendoh sighed in relieved. He snorted softly. "And I thought you came from the _mountains_." Akira chuckled. Rukawa simply shrugged.

"So, do _you_ have an account?" A grin. "Can I _add_ you up?" Sendoh asks nonchalantly while keeping his warm smile. 'Well, I'm _friends_ with almost everyone- except _you_ of course.'

"I don't." Rukawa replied back, as he continued digging into the noodles. He saw Sendoh twitched his lips in disappointment though.

"Oh, why so? I mean, _everyone_ has them, you know." Sendoh informed him. Rukawa doesn't know what to say. Does he need it? He honestly thinks it's indeed a bit tempting to _create _one of course, and he's damn sure that he'd be having a _thousand_ of friend requests even though he doesn't want one. But maybe that's the reason why he _doesn't_ want to have one. He thinks of it as just a passing fad he could live without. It's not something so big and grand anyway… but, well, he's not really sure-he might just change his mind one day. But for now…

"Well, I _don't_ apparently, so _not_ everyone has them." Rukawa replied softly and a bit sarcastically. Sendoh almost cringe at the response. He decided to just smile wistfully. Sendoh decided to eat the remaining noodles in silence. Rukawa felt a bit guilty all too sudden. He sighed for a bit. 'Damn, do I really _need_ to explain?'

"I… I just don't think _it's_ deemed of as something necessary for me." He said softly. Sendoh shot up his head and nodded his head. "Sure…" Rukawa's not convinced anyway. He felt as if he disappointed the older boy. Truth is, he _almost_ doesn't want to let the other guy know of_ one_ thing but…

"I _do_ have an _Instagram_ account though." Rukawa said nonchalantly. He waited for the reaction of Sendoh. Well, of course, the older boy seem too lit up. "Really? That's cool so… can I _follow_ you?" A grin. Rukawa simply shrugged- taking in a sip on his noodles. 'Great, well- looks like it's not something _terrible_ anyway…' He inwardly mused; he nodded. "Sure, whatever. Suit yourself." Sendoh chuckled in amusement and started typing on his phone.

"So you _posts_ stuff or anything?" Sendoh laughed. "_Selfies_?" Rukawa replied with an indignant 'No.' Sendoh started typing the pale guy's name and was surprised that _his_ name can't be searched. Sendoh frowned. "Hey, I can't _find_ you." Rukawa snorted. Sendoh handed his phone over; the latter looked at it for a moment before _getting_ the idea. He reluctantly held Sendoh's large phone, their fingertips touching for the slightest moment there. Rukawa felt his heart raced a bit. 'What the heck-?' He gulped involuntarily. He felt _weird_ and awkward holding a phone that_ doesn't_ technically belongs to him. He typed in his username and clicked on searched then returned the phone back to Sendoh. The older guy simply smiled back in response. "Secretive, aren't we?" Truth is, he was a bit excited to see what his younger rival posts. A few moments more and the page loaded. Sendoh was surprised to see the _unfamiliar_ username on top; '_awakuR_edeaK?'_ Sendoh's brows furrowed. But below, the letters _R.K_11_ can be seen. He saw that the latter has less than forty. Sendoh wondered very much as to what those are probably- since the guy's account was extremely _private_. 'He probably doesn't want unwanted _followers_.'

"Aren't you going to _approved_ me now?" He grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Aren't you _a _bit excited?" Sendoh chuckled. "Well, it isn't_ every day _that we get to see what the _great_ Rukawa Kaede _posts, hm?_" Rukawa lazily grabbed his phone and typed in a few things and indeed, there was a request from no other than his roommate. '_Sendoh_Akira007_, huh?' He almost went bug-eyed. It's _too_ predictable. Truth is, he will _never_ admit, but he's been seeing Sendoh's account for quite some time now- the guy's account was open to public for Pete's sake. 'Baka, Rukawa… admitting _now_ that you're a _stalker_ as well.' He sighed softly and just clicked on to approve the latter's request.

Sendoh was… well, he was literally surprised to see photos of… _sceneries._ He found himself absent-mindedly clicking and browsing the different photos of mostly_ nature_ itself. 'Photo_graphy?'_ He inwardly mused. He did not _expect_ Rukawa to be in that field—of all _fields_. Truth is, he was _amazed_. Rukawa's shots almost looked _professional_. It is as if he doesn't play basketball at all. He seemed inclined mostly on doing the still life kind of photography as several of his images depicts inanimate subject matter, typically commonplace objects which may be either natural or man-made. There are also a few shots on landscape, wildlife, and a few _food_ photography. Sendoh was made to be quiet as he browsed- _stunned_ at each shot. He noted that Rukawa seemed to have also a few followers and has been following a few also. When he clicked on them, he noted that _he_ doesn't know any of these people. They neither belong to the basketball club nor from Shohoku probably. The taller guy found himself looking up at Rukawa, he was obviously amazed at the _talent _the younger guy displayed before him…_and_ was surprised to see the younger boy staring back at him- eyes looking unreadable. Silence. He wanted to _praise_ him- he wanted to say that… the photos _moved _him. Their eyes were caught in a deadlock—until the soft voice of Rukawa broke it first.

"If you see _something_ that moves you, and then _snap_ it…you keep a _moment_."

Sendoh felt his breath being caught somewhere… he was _seeing_ a different version of Rukawa. And he doesn't know, but somehow, he's beginning to _like_ this version. He gulped involuntarily. Sendoh believed that everyone has part of their lives where they truly wish they could truly freeze time. Whether it was three years ago, today, or still to come. Whether it was just a _moment_, a whole day, or a _whole_ summer- maybe even winter. Everyone has a time in their life, when they wish everything would just _stop_. The world would stop _turning_ and people would stop changing. Because to Sendoh at _this_ time, this very moment in time… everything seemed _perfect. _Sendoh doesn't know anymore- he _seemed_ to understand the younger guy by each growing minute; he was always a man of silence but Akira was sure that silence can sometimes be the most _eloquent_ reply.

The taller guy found himself lowering down his phone—eyes looking very warm- everything in him_ feels_ warm. He found his lips smiling as he gazed almost _longingly_ at the phone on top of the table. 'Rukawa… I would like to think of myself as _lucky_ really…' "And I always thought that you were the _silent-_ type, Rukawa-kun…" Akira said softly in his low voice. "Your _photos_… they're all amazing. It's _them_ who speaks for you… or at least I _would_ like to think so." Sendoh paused- and looked up, ready to meet that azure gaze that mirrors his own. Rukawa'a eyes were warm-he slightly looked down at his pale hands and tug his lips upward. Sendoh was taken aback… did _Rukawa_ just smiled?

"When _people_ ask me what photography equipment I use… I always tell them, my _eyes._" And he looked up to meet the cobalt blue irises of Sendoh Akira. Rukawa snorted softly. Truth is, he _was_ more than glad that the taller boy was able to appreciate his _works_. "I know…" Sendoh smiled- the genuine one. He wasn't able to help but to lean forward and unconsciously _reached_ out his right hand to… _playfully_ tweak on the raven-haired guy's forehead- twice. Rukawa's chest raced as he almost pried away from the touch but failed miserably so… he felt his ears burned. "Hey…" Rukawa tried to protest. The taller guy snickered. "That's _for_ shoving your palm on my _face_ yesterday." A grin. 'Sendoh you…' And the older boy simply smiled at him. "I've always thought there was something _special_ in you, you know." And alas, poor Rukawa-kun mustered all his strength not to make his cheeks flushed but has not been able to do so… 'Baka, Sendoh _Akira_… special?'

Rukawa decided to hit the washroom for a hot shower after having a _small_ light-hearted moment with his roommate. He emerged, feeling much awake now as he towelled his hair dry. Sendoh went back to bed while waiting for his roomie to finish taking a bath. The pale guy, now donned in his Shohoku jacket and pants walked silently towards his bed- casting a look of surprise at Sendoh's sleeping form. 'Did he just went back to sleep?' Truth is, Sendoh asks him to actually inform him after he's taken a bath- and Rukawa now was left with no choice but to _wake_ the sleeping Ace of Ryonan. He contemplated at first- _how_ to wake this guy up, now? He went bug-eyed. Options are: Tapped him. Shoved him. Kick him. Rukawa seem to pause—his last option is definitely a no-no. 'Kick _him?'_ After he has fed you and everything? Rukawa sighed. He tried the _normal _way. He called unto him.

"Sendoh…" He stated softly in his quiet voice. No move. Nothing. Not even a fidget. He tried a bit louder this time. "Sendoh." Still _no_ move. Still _n_othing. Still _n_ot even a fidget. He sighed and walked in a bit _closer_ this time. The lamp shade was still open as he stared at the Ace's sleeping form. Sendoh has his arm over his eyes- lips slightly parted; as his chest heaved normally up and down. He _was_ asleep alright. Rukawa sweatdropped. 'Look who's _the_ sleepy head now.' And here they are people, always calling him, Rukawa- _the_ ultra-sleepyhead. Well folks, please be fair once in a while. Ugh.

"Sen-doh." He stated while leaning a bit so that _he_ would at least hear. Nope, Rukawa still refuses to at least _tap_ his older roommate. He can basically hear his chest thumping wildly now. Sendoh _still_ obviously looks way _too_ nice even when he's fast asleep. His pointed nose, his _manly_ parted lips- his athletic body, the _height_… Rukawa felt his cheeks flushed. What the hell is he thinking anyway? 'Okay, just _kick_ him.' His mind finally decided. But Rukawa _could_ not bring himself to do it. Sendoh's been way too nice at him and he's just going to _kick_ him? 'You're a _bastard_, Rukawa Kaede.' The pale guy irritably scratched his head and clack his tongue as he finally decided on what to do.

"Sendoh, _wake_ up." He stated in his monotone voice as he placed his hand over the arm that Sendoh uses to cover his eyes. Still _no_ move. Still _n_othing. Still _n_ot even a fidget. Rukawa tried to look around for _something_ at least- he doesn't know specifically, but _anything_ that would _wake_ this spiky head up. 'Whack him with a pillow.' His thought whispered once more. He glanced at his pillow and was ready to clutch on it when Sendoh stirred. Rukawa looked- but true, Sendoh _did_ stir, he placed his arm down over his chest and well… _went_ back to sleep. Rukawa sweat dropped for the nth time. 'What the _heck_ is this guy-?!' He tried once more. "Sendoh- _senpai_." No move. More sweat drops.

"Sen-_doh_ Akira wake up, _now_." Still _n_othing. 'Pull him _out_ of the bed.' No. Rukawa exasperatedly sighed. He _can't_ pull him-impossible. Sendoh _looks_ absolutely _heavier_.

He absent-mindedly grabbed on his phone and started browsing something when a small and silly idea struck him- Rukawa unconsciously pressed on the _camera_ icon and voila… he just suddenly found himself _clicking_ on the latter's sleeping form. He didn't know- _he_ just did. He stared at it for a while, not really knowing what to _do_-he decided to _save_ the picture. 'It's probably _just_ a… souvenir.' He absent-mindedly thought. Rukawa decided to browse through his _music_ playlists; sitting down on one side of Sendoh's bed. He continued swiping and browsing for some random music. Finding one though, he absent-mindedly pressed _play_ and soon after music started filling in the room- he placed his phone near Sendoh's ear and shrugged. The music played _Every Breath You Take_ – from _The Police_.

Rukawa stood up and decided to just put on his shoes; casting one last look and taking note of the time- it was 4:30 in the morning, he quietly left the room to _jog_ for the morning. 'Sendoh Akira, you sleepy _doaho_…'

_Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Five am. Asahi, Osaka. Second day in camp; Eight degrees. His thoughts were blank as he slowly jogged around the familiar track- his second since he came in Osaka. It was a tad bit chilly than yesterday and Rukawa kept on puffing smoke every time he huffs and breath. Occasionally he would rub his palms together in hopes to generate heat- it was still dark and tiny speckles of snow fell slowly from the sky. It was his second lap—he realized that even though he ran, it _still_ feels cold. He desperately needs to warm up—today is the day the practice for the match-ups begins. But the weather is _not_ cooperating as it was colder than before. He remembered his roommate awhile back, he _did_ tried to wake him up but to no avail. 'Sendoh actually wanted to jog along…' It was actually he, Rukawa, whom _invited_ Sendoh if he wanted to jog and the tall guy readily agreed- but what did the older guy did? 'He hibernated like a polar bear…' Rukawa puffed out a sighed as he shake his head with random thought. 'Baka…' It's not his fault anymore; he _did_ tried to wake him up anyway.

Rukawa partly remembered _how_ the latter seemed to appreciate his _hobby_ of taking photos—truth is, he never thought that he'd share that _side_ of him to his rival, of all people. It was not something so _big_ but… it was simply one of his random _hobby_; not much. Unbeknownst to many, he _did_ enrolled himself in a _photography_ class- held every weekends for the past four months; it was only last month when he was not anymore able to attend the special 2-hours _class_ because of hectic basketball practices for the upcoming Interhigh. His hobby is not something so new anymore as more and more people have been finding themselves wanting to learn the art of taking photos—Rukawa never did _liked_ the idea really, just so happens that he _got_ a special camera from his father as a present… he was never the one who technically asks for something _material_ from his father in the States-but he thought that it'd just be a waste if he would not _learn_ how to utilized it; so he enrolled, and somehow, the pale guy found himself _enjoying_ the sessions together with a few enthusiasts. He was more than glad to know that he's actually the youngest among the group- as they gradually tease him every now and then about the most trivial things a normal teenager like him undergoes… His father though-well, the guy is simply fond of giving him expensive gifts. Rukawa almost looked _wistful_ as he stared blankly ahead of him… Any man can be a father; but it takes a special person to be a _dad_… Rukawa honestly wished his _father_ knew that. He sighed as he tried to shake off more of his random and tiring thoughts… He must have been way too immersed because he _did_ not see the next events coming…

"~…Oh can't _you_ see…_y_ou _belong_ to me, how my poor heart aches with every _step_ you take…~"

Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks as he was overtaken by none other than, Sendoh Akira himself. He felt his heart raced as he hears the nice, singing voice of his older companion. 'What the-?' The taller guy ran _past_ him- a grin on his face. The idiot was _singing_ as he ran. He heard the older guy laughed when he suddenly stopped, looking dumbfounded. Sendoh ran _backwards_\- a grin plastered on his face. Sendoh stopped when he was three feet away.

"_Good_ morning, Rukawa-kun." He greeted as he smiled. Rukawa simply snorted; smoke eventually puffing out. He took noticed as well as Sendoh heaved up a sigh. "Every _breath_ you take, huh." A smirk. "It's a_ nice_ song actually." Sendoh added. Rukawa felt his ears burn but he simply shrugged. Sendoh chuckled. "Argh, my ears _bled_ with that song playing nonstop!" Sendoh laughed, apparently amused. Rukawa felt his lips tugging upward, good thing Sendoh was three-feet away. He actually wanted to laugh. 'Laugh?' He went bug-eyed. Sendoh grinned then he _shivered_\- he rubbed both of his arms and palms together.

"Damn, you _love_ running to this horrible weather, Rukawa-kun? Ugh, it's _cold_." Sendoh exclaimed, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable about the weather. Rukawa simply shrugged. 'It's _cold_ alright.' He too, found himself having _goose bumps_ under his jacket.

"I told you to _wake_ me up." Sendoh said as he walked towards the unmoving boy. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "I _di_d as I was _told_, doaho." He shivered involuntarily. Sendoh took a few more steps and grinned. "Haha, sorry about that- I was _really_ sleepy." Sendoh stopped when they were about an arm's length away. The pale guy simply shrugged. "Did you really _try_ to wake me up?" He prodded. Rukawa put his hands on his hips and sighed- smoke puffing out as well.

"I _did_. Six times. You didn't move a muscle." Rukawa said while keeping his poker face on. Sendoh chuckled. "I guess I haven't told you- the _boys_ usually _shake_ me really hard for me to wake up." He laughed. Rukawa lips twitched. "Well, I was thinking of _kicking_ you actually." Sendoh rolled his eyes and snorted. "Cruel, aren't we?" But he grinned. They decided to walk in silence for the next few minutes around the oval. They have to or else they'll freeze to death. It was almost sunrise when Rukawa decided to stopped for a bit. His action earned a curious stare from his older companion. Sendoh abruptly stopped—looking at his silent companion. Rukawa has decided to say it _today._ It has been sometime indeed and-probably the time maybe _now_. He looks up to meet the stare of Akira who was equally looking him a bit questioningly, as if expecting something from him.

"Sendoh…" Rukawa started, his voice _soft_ but clear, his fist clenching on one side- eyes glinting with determination. The older boy slightly fidgeted, as if urging him to continue, wordlessly standing in front of him. "…one on one. Later." Silence. The time then was 5:45 am, the sun has partly risen sending the sky in a play of yellow and light orange hues. The air was still cool and the rays of the morning slowly draped over Asahi as two tall boys stood unflinching on one oval track…

"Sure." It was just one word. Short but clear. Sendoh smiled. Rukawa looked a bit surprised as he slightly parted his lips to say something but wasn't able to do so. 'Did he really _mean_ that he'll _play_ with me?' Sendoh snorted softly and smiled as he looked past behind Rukawa to set his eyes on the rays of the _sunshine_. It looked magnificent. He's actually feeling _happy_ that time. 'I _knew_ you'd say that, Rukawa-kun.'

_Every single day_

_And every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you..._

It was 7 am already when both decided to have breakfast. Sendoh walked on ahead while Rukawa followed inside the camp. They arrived at the canteen and the taller guy opened the door and was met by familiar gazes from everyone else- plus the intoxication aroma of brewed coffee. Sendoh suddenly felt his stomach growl. He nodded his head to a few people who was eyeing them with much interests. He stopped abruptly in his steps as he stretched his long limbs and yawned. Rukawa was busy walking with his head down- eyes a bit droopy that he hasn't noticed the older boy abruptly stopping in front of him! Alas, poor Rukawa-kun _seemed_ to have collided his face flat on Sendoh's back! He was taken aback as if he _bounced_ off. 'Ugh! What the heck?!' Rukawa snorted and glared at the taller boy, teeth gritting in annoyance, truth is his ears burned. He almost blushed as his face went straight ahead. "K'so." He swore while holding his nose. 'Dammit Sendoh Akira-you and your… _broad _back.' He felt as if he banged onto a wall. But of course, Rukawa was able to take note as well that his rival literally _smelled _nice. 'Must be a musk or something…' Rukawa thought, he'd _like_ the scent. Few people must have seen that as chuckles and a loud cackle from one red head boomed inside the canteen. "Ahahah! Stupid kitsune!" Maki and Fujima looked surprise as both lovers literally found themselves chuckling along. Sendoh was surprised when his felt his back collided with _someone_. "Oi! What _happened_, Rukawa-kun?" He turned and grinned. Rukawa snorted. Sendoh simply chuckled as he invited the boy to just eat breakfast.

Sendoh found himself a spot beside Fukuda. He remained oblivious to the menacing stare directed towards him by no other than Sakuragi himself. Sendoh decided digging onto his food. Fukuda momentarily stopped eating to stare at the guy beside him. 'Taichou…' He sighed and put his chopsticks down. Sendoh remained oblivious as he eat some of his dumplings while dipping them onto a soy sauce. He must have _felt_ that something is off indeed as he stopped slowly and looked to his right to meet the gaze of Fukuda. He shot a questioningly look then his blue eyes darted in front of him to see Sakuragi looking at him with treachery.

"Kicchou, uh, something wrong?" Sakuragi tried not to fume. Fukuda, sighed and decided to fill in his seemingly clueless Captain. "Taichou…" the Ryonan forward started, but Sakuragi beat him to it. "Teme, Sendoh we are _currently_ seated according to whose our _partners_\- you here to eavesdrop or something about our plan?!" The redhead stated as matter-of-factly. Sendoh was surprised- he cast his eyes to Fukuda, probably asking whether if what he heard was indeed true or not; Fukuda nodded. The serious Fukuda, jabbed his thumb at his back and the spiky-haired looked to see all eyes were on their table. Apparently every _one_ indeed is seated with their respective roommate/partner in the upcoming matchups. Looks like everyone is _keen_ on planning on a strategy. Sendoh looked back at Sakuragi who simply smirked. "Hahah, surprised aren't you, Spiky?" Akira snorted and scratched his cheek. 'Damn, is this for real? I mean, to be this _serious?'_

"I believed you should be _with_ him." Fukuda pointed at the far left. Sendoh looked and saw Rukawa sitting alone on one table, eating silently. And as if on cue, the stoic boy shot back a stare and went back to eat. "Unless of course, if you're _done_ with your… _strategic_ play, Taichou." Fukuda smirked. Sendoh simply looked back at the number thirteen and chuckled softly. 'Strategy? We _haven't_ been planning really…' He inwardly mused. Just then, Sakuragi cackled-earning more stares from the other table.

"Hahah, I know what you're feeling spiky-the Kitsune is obviously not a good _player_; you could switch partners, we _could_ be partners, after all we're both Tensais and its only natural for us to be teammates." From one corner a loud 'laugh' cackled as well, coming from Kiyota Nobunaga. Maki shot back his glare at his noisy freshman. Sakuragi fumed. "Teme wild monkey!" Fukuda obviously ignored the statement, he wants to switch partners as well. Everyone in the canteen chuckled their responses and Sendoh could only snickered and roll his eyes in response as he lift his tray up to go to another table. Fukuda gave him a smirked and nodded that it's all okay. Obviously surprised at the seemingly awkward and amusing scene that has just happened, Sendoh earned a few hoots and cheers from some Shoyo-Kainan members. Uozumi simply shook his head as he too, smirked. 'Baka Captain.'

"What the heck is happening to the _two_ of you anyway?!" Mitsui exclaimed as he grinned. Amused at how seemingly Rukawa and Sendoh seemed to be acting a bit _off_ themselves lately. The other players laughed.

"Eat your breakfast guys, _sleep_ early." Ryota added and he slap hands with Uekusa. Still a few chuckles ensued. Maki simply look on as he sip on his cup of coffee. He then turned his look on Fujima who was munching in some beef.

"I was _wondering_ though, Kenji… how are we going to play those two?" Maki smirked. Fujima simply chuckled softly. "Are you afraid of them, Shin?" Maki rolled his eyes. "No, of course not…" Fujima simply grinned. "Well, we _play_ them _our_ way. You know the drill." And Maki simply found himself smiling along. Truth is, he was terribly intrigued… 'Sendoh, I wonder how you are _going_ to make the _oni_ (demon) of offense your own _weapon_ on court. Will he even _pass_ the ball onto you?'

"Sorry for _ditching_ you, sunshine." He grinned. A snort. "This is _not_ a date and my name is _not_ sunshine." Rukawa shot back coolly as he forked a piece of patty. He can't believe that he _almost_ regretted that it is not a date indeed. 'Baka Rukawa, what are you thinking, you're_ in_ a canteen.'

Sendoh simply chuckled. "Whatever…" Rukawa rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this, they all look pretty serious, don't they?" Sendoh started as he look discreetly around. "You're the only one apparently who's _not_." The pale boy replied back as he sipped on his orange juice. Sendoh looked on and grinned. "Wow, you _got_ yourself a juice now, your highness." And the pale guy almost choked on his drink. He was reminded of it by Sendoh and the older guy simply laughed his heart off while looking fondly at Rukawa. "Hahahah… _sorry_ about that."

"You _bastard_." Rukawa wiped off his mouth using the back of his hand as he felt his cheeks flushed. He resumed eating in silence after that. Sendoh obviously doing the same, both Aces wordlessly doing everything suddenly in silence- remaining oblivious to the stares constantly being thrown at them. It was Sendoh who decided to break off the moment- apparently he's in the mood to humour.

"Are you ready to _lose_ later to your genius and _good-looking_ senpai?" A grin. Rukawa shot back a glare. Sendoh chuckled. "You're _always_ serious, Rukawa-kun." Kaede snorted and replied coolly, "Dribble, shoot, rebound, score—yup, I'll beat you later. I _won't_ lose." Sendoh nodded and grinned. 'Where's the _passing_ though?' He wanted to ask. "Yeah- sounds like a true counter _offensive_ attack alright." Sendoh _knew_ then what to do, or perhaps he would like to think so. Rukawa is truly one great talent, but the pretty boy _need_ to learn a few important reminders indeed. Sendoh promised this time he'd try to make the small forward realized a few vital things… Rukawa stabbed another meat on his fork and when he was about to chomp on them- his eyes widened because his right arm was _held_ and stopped midway by none other than the Ryonan Ace. Rukawa could not bring to tear his eyes away from Sendoh as the older guy _literally_ holds onto his thin wrist. 'Sendoh Akira you-?!' Rukawa felt his ears burn. The older guy grinned. "Your ears are _red_, Rukawa-kun." The pale guy mustered a glare but he could not bring his ears to revert back… Sendoh simply chuckled softly in response.

"Rukawa-kun, sometimes you win, sometimes you _learn_. Winning is a habit alright, unfortunately so is _losing_." A smile. Only then Sendoh released his wrist and the taller guy stood up. "Eat up and I'll tell _more_ later." He winked. 'Rukawa kun, sports aren't just about _winning_. Apparently they teach an athlete, about life,_ friendship_, and hard work.' Yup, he'll make sure _sunshine_ gets it alright.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay guys, calm down! I know this is way too late! I have been having a hard time really, but I am hoping against hope that I was able to quench our thirst with SenRu moments in this one! *squeals* Personally, I ****_am_**** beginning to like Sendoh here as well- considering that I've always been a RuRu fan. \\./ Kyaa! Sendoh~san! I honestly wanted this chapter to reach up to their one-on-one scene but I feel like I have been ****_slacking_**** already and I don't want to *force* it so, I might just start that scene in the next chapter! Phew, I hope you're still following this anyhow! To Addicted to SD: eto na! Waah, sorry! You know naman~ to the ****_new_**** followers, thanks so much guys! *hugs* **

**I know this fic is way too long and it's only natural for you to feel lazy to read it; hahaha! ^_^ actually this chapter is just 15 pages, I was thinking of making this 20 actually. Hahah! But I feel like I'm drained already! I'll start chapter 10 already so that I will be pumped up to continue! RnR if u have time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kamusta?! Buhay pa pala ako! LOL! No fancy and loud shootouts for tonight… just plain happy to have finally updated this fic! Took me two weeks alright. Been pretty busy at work and in school. ^_^ Yup, working and studying the same time****_ while_**** writing a multi-chap is something I won't highly recommend. But it's all good, I'm kind of enjoying this 'death wish' because it helps me relieved off the stress! Hahaha! I'm getting ****_old_**** and 'older' alright. ^_^ Dedicated to ****_everyone_**** but most especially to ****Addicted to SD and to Jamie011**** who's been pushing my ass off to write these chapter. Hahaha! ^_^ Sheesh, guys! *grins* **

**Warnings: Long/Typos/Grammars/Redundancy/SenRu/Not Mine!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Koshino sighed almost dejectedly upon reaching an empty and vacant court. He momentarily clacked his tongue before deciding to sit on a nearby bench. He was waiting for his _teammate_, Mitsui Hisashi of Shohoku who apparently, seems not yet done eating breakfast- the said three-pointer was busily chatting his lungs out to Miyagi and Uekusa. Not really being close to his would-be partner, Koshino is indeed having a hard time. Well, somehow they've reach progress because, in a way- since last night, they seemed to be _talking_ already a bit about their would-be _plan_ in today's practice. Still, Koshino believes that it'll be a lot easier if the rules would have been otherwise. Besides, of all people- why would _he_ be _with_ Mitsui? He is willing to bet that the high-blooded senior is not even aware of his existence. Koshino almost gritted his teeth in annoyance when he caught of a lone figure also standing at the other court beside him. Koshino instinctively brighten up and went about to the other court.

"Oi, _Akira_!" he greeted the other boy as he made way to enter the other half court. Sendoh turned his head to see his teammate. He of course, nodded and smile. "Hey, Kosh." The smaller guy sighed and sat beside the Ace. "So, what are you doing here?" Obviously, it was a stupid question. Sendoh just shrugged. "Nothing… waiting as well." Koshino twitched his lips in response as he absent-mindedly dribbled on the ball he's holding. "One-on-one, Kosh?" Sendoh grinned and _almost_ joked. Koshino snorted. "Like I _could_ win on you, you know." Sendoh softly chuckled. "Why don't you _try?_ Who knows?" The spiky-haired guy chided good-naturedly and smiled. Koshino _almost_ felt himself flushed- well, _almost_. "Okay, I'll play with you but _only_ if you're blindfolded!" The smaller guy prodded sending the blue-eyed Ace of Ryonan laughing. "Blin_dfolded?!_"

Koshino simply elbowed the taller guy and shook his head. 'You're _our_ Ace, for Pete's sake- and I don't even want to say this but… it might be true after all that you could only be _stopped_ by either Maki _or_ that brat, even.' But he decided to keep his thoughts. "So, where's that _brat_ teammate of yours, huh?" Koshino asks as he spin the orange ball on one hand. Sendoh simply shrugged and stood up. "Canteen, perhaps." He caught the orange ball to the surprise of Koshino and started dribbling while walking towards the basket- he fired a shot and the ball went in silently without even touching the rim- he smiled. "So, where's Mitsui-san?" Koshino sighed and shrugged as well, he's not really interested. "Well, I don't know either- don't you think these Shohoku guys_ are_ problematic enough? I mean, they _almost_ seemed not to give a damn about anything at all." The number six guard of Ryonan almost wailed. Sendoh simply chuckled as he continuously did some fancy dribbles. "Well, I _dunno_ about that- they seemed pretty okay to me." Sendoh said. Just then, the presence of another person broke their conversation and Sendoh stopped dribbling the ball onto his hand just as Koshino decided to look to _scowl_. 'Ch, speaking of the _devil_.' Sendoh simply nodded and smiled his charming smile. "Hey there, _challenger_." A grin. Rukawa simply looked on as if he heard nothing and went to stare back at Koshino who kept his annoying scowl on. The pale guy wordlessly walked towards where the two Ryonan guys are and placed his bag on the bench. The three guys were sporting their jackets and jogging pants- since the weather was still awfully cold even if they decide to run about the court. Koshino almost wanted to stand up- but, he remained obstinate as he sat down on the bench, unmoving. Sendoh doesn't seemed to mind- so does the raven-haired guy. Koshino eyed the Shohoku rookie wordlessly as the said guy quietly opened his bag to rummage something in his bag. Koshino gazed at that _passive_ looking face, unbeknownst to the tall, lanky rookie. 'He _does_ looked nice.' And he almost snorted. Koshino was taken aback when Rukawa literally glared at his right, suddenly now being aware that he was being _looked_ at. 'Ch, this _baka_ though.' The pale guy zipped his duffle bag and turned around to meet the expectant smile of his taller roommate.

Earlier on…

Rukawa put down his fork and looked down- he could _still_ remember what the older guy _did_ a few minutes ago. Sendoh literally _held_ his wrist and said something about winning a game or something. He looked blankly at his now empty plate and was contemplating a lot of things that happened _since_ last night. He slightly remembered that _they_'ve been both awake since almost two in the morning already and hasn't gone back to bed then. Rukawa felt one of his temples throb a bit- he gritted his teeth. 'Kso, _not_ now.' He inwardly mutter. Lack of sleep is not something he usually _tolerates_\- and as much as he wants to crawl back in bed and sail away to dreamland, now is not necessarily the time to be taking in such thoughts. Not especially when he has just _openly_ asked Sendoh for a one-_on-_one challenge. He sighed for a bit before deciding to drink on his glass of juice-suddenly feeling the parch-ness in his throat. Rukawa somewhat remembered as well the light-hearted moments he had with the older boy and almost felt yet once again his ears burned. Sendoh even _told_ him that his ears were red! He felt his fist clenched-he's not mad, he just can't _seem_ to put a hold on his… _emotions_, especially when the older boy is around. It almost feels as if he is swelling up with _mixed_ emotions of excitement, annoyance, and… _something_ else. The term _charisma_ is so unnerving and moving and Rukawa almost wondered if the older boy is even aware of it. Charisma itself has two senses; one is compelling attractiveness or charm that can _inspire_ devotion in others, and second, divinely conferred power or talent. Rukawa often wonders if _two_ senses is possible to be in _one_ person. He's not the one to patronize but… it _seemingly_ just the way it goes with him and the other guy for _now_. Rukawa sighed and decided to just stand up from his seat, carrying with himself the tray to place it on the nearby sink. He walked out of the canteen blanking his thoughts and instead just focusing mainly on the one-on-one he, himself, imposed- remaining oblivious to a pair of eyes that has been eyeing him about for a minute.

Sakuragi wordlessly stood up from his seat and went over to Miyagi's table when he saw their small point guard sharing a few laughs with Uekusa of Ryonan and Mitsui. Fukuda was a bit surprised but decided not to bother; truth is he was happy enough to be alone on the table. He looked momentarily a bit to where Sakuragi went and saw the redhead sat beside Mitsui as they continued to chatter along about random things while sharing a few good laughs. The quiet forward of Ryonan saw his teammate Uekusa smiling and chuckling along too. 'Uekusa, you _sure_ know how to _blend_ in.' Uekusa somewhat probably sensed that _someone_ was eyeing him and upon catching Fukuda's stare, he nodded at his teammate and urged him to join in their table but the aloof forward simply shrugged and focused on finishing his food. Fukuda let his gaze wander further and saw the back of the pale rookie of Shohoku sitting now all alone on his table, head a bit bowed down. 'Is this _weirdo_ asleep again?' But looks like he was mistaken because the said 'weirdo' suddenly stood up from his seat and out of the canteen. Fukuda shook his head and decided to stand up as well and exit the canteen.

Rukawa pressed the _open_ button and went inside the elevator-he was about to press the close button when Fukuda hopped inside to the surprise of the pale guy. Both remained silent inside. Rukawa slightly fidgeted inside the elevator as he _felt_ yet again his temples throb. He absent-mindedly put his two fingers on each side and rubbed his eyes as he tried to stifle an impending yawn but to no avail. He decided to go up for a while to their room to get a few things before playing with Sendoh. "Are you alright?" Definitely it was the _other_ guy inside who asks him of that. Rukawa looked up and gaze momentarily just as the elevator door _opened_. Both stepped out and wordlessly walked towards to where their rooms are. Rukawa's hand was on the door knob already when another question was thrown at him. "You _looked_ pale… you want me to call _Taichou_?" Fukuda asks as he simply leaned back in front of their room- arms crossed; eyes looking _unreadable_.

'Taichou?' Rukawa inwardly mused. He looked back to see the waiting gaze of Fukuda. Why would this player call his _Taichou_? Uozumi-san? Rukawa was a bit confused, feeling yet another throb in his temples. 'Kso…' Fukuda pushed himself off the door and was about to go inside since he seems to be getting _no_ response from the stoic guy. "Taichou… _Sendoh_. He's _our_ captain now." Fukuda informed as he twist the knob open and went inside but stop abruptly when the other decided to speak- causing for Fukuda to tug his lips upward in _sheer_ amusement. "I thought… you _call_ him brat." The pale guy said softly and slowly. Fukuda turned and saw the Rukawa still standing in front of room five. "No, we call him _Captain._" Rukawa simply nodded and twist the knob open.

"Are you alright?" That question again by that Ryonan player. Rukawa shrugged wordlessly and went inside the room without looking back. Fukuda momentarily gazed at the closed door and decided to go inside his as well. Inside room five though, Rukawa opened the closet and grab his duffle bag- he looked for his phone somewhere and saw it on top of the coffee table, grabbing it and placing it on one of his bag's pocket, he adjusted the strap on his bag and put it on his shoulder and went out of the room as well to have that one-on-one. He took note of the time, it was 745 in the morning.

Going down from the room straight into the lobby, Rukawa can now literally _feel_ the throbbing of his temples- it was tolerable though. But he hated it. He grind his teeth in attempt to disregard of feeling it but it was still there. He wordlessly went out of the camp and straight to where the courts was. Today, he was feeling determined. 'I want to beat him…' That _need_. The feeling to actually be at par with someone who is a notch higher than you are. Competitiveness. 'It doesn't matter what it is. I'm competitive, I just _want_ to win.' He found himself almost blatantly saying that as if to put a stress on his notion to _win_ and legitimately claim something as if on stake. He stopped for a bit when he heard a distant sound of ball dribbling and went to peep on one of the courts. He saw Uozumi and his Captain, Akagi doing some basic dribbling and probably chatting about their game's plans. They almost look as if they're _destined_ to become teammates. Rukawa twitched his lips and sighed. He wonders _what_ they'll do _if_ these two giant Captains becomes their opponents. The stoic guys imply decided to walk on to finally meet his roommate and probably, _settle_ things once and for all. 'I _am_ here to win, anyway.' He arrived in one particular court and saw Sendoh dribbling a ball while talking with another player. He paused for a moment to look on but it seemed that those two were not aware of his presence… and so he came in. Only then his senior stop to pause-and smile.

"Hey there, _challenger_." He said. Rukawa contemplated on what to answer. 'Do I need to _reply_ back?' There is nothing to say anyway- he heaved a small sighed and went on in ahead without saying anything. He rummaged something into his bag and briefly noted that another pair of eyes have been eyeing him for a minute now- he glared. The smaller player from Ryonan was taken aback and he immediately withdraw his stare to mutter something beneath his breath. 'This _guy_ though… is he a _close_ friend of Sendoh? They always seem to be… _together_.' Rukawa wondered the _nature_ of their relationship. Not that he was expecting a more kind of platonic going on between them- he simply is curious as to _how_ come someone as probably _plain_ as this guy would be _this_ close to someone as _complex_ and odd like… _Sendoh_. He felt his temples _throb_ yet again. 'I need to stop this thoughts. Focus. Win.' And with those few words in mind, he shifted his gaze to meet the cobalt blue orbs of his roommate. Sendoh… _smiled_.

Koshino sat in silence as he eyed those two that seemed to be _lock_ in a stare game. One semi-glaring, the other… _smiling_. 'Japan's full of _weird_ Aces… I mean, why can't this be two be _normal_? Do they both need to exude that seemingly _God_-like aura every time they come face-to-face with each other? Tsk, but damn, these two are truly_ both_ at their own peaks.' Koshino sweatdrop, he didn't even get his own statement. 'Baka, Koshino.' He inwardly mused to himself. He stared at the ball on Sendoh's hand then back at Rukawa who seemed like he was ready to _pounce_ on Ryonan's Ace anytime. 'Are they… going to practice or….?' He sighed yet again and snorted.

"1-0." Koshino blurted annoyingly. The two looked at him seemingly dumbfounded as to _where_ do that score came from. Sendoh cocked his head slowly to the right and smirk. "What's going on?" He smiled. Koshino almost snickered. "You just lost a point Akira, - you _blinked_, he didn't. This is the _staring_ game, is it not?" The smaller Ryonan forward stated _almost_ jokingly- although it seemed _not_ funny at all, Sendoh was surprised and softly chuckled in response. Rukawa remained passive and unfazed. He seemed to have freeze in time. "Staring what-? ahaha, _you're_ nuts, Kosh." Sendoh shook his head and bounced the ball once. 'Really? Have I been _staring_ that much?' Koshino simply rolled his eyes and smirked back.

Akira. That guy called him by the name. Rukawa couldn't help but be curious as to _how_ close these two are. He has _never_ called anyone in his teammate by their names. Not even close. To be able to call each other by names is something of a _degree_ higher to the kind of relationship two people have, or is it? He fidgeted slightly and sighed. He remembered calling Sendoh 'senpai' even as before. 'Weird… Sendoh _is_ odd alright.'

"Are you _ready_, Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asks; the older lifted the ball with three fingers on one hand and coyly tilt his head to signal the _start_ of their game. Rukawa nodded briefly and wordlessly walked over. Koshino's brows furrowed. 'Wait a minute, are they-?!' It seems like a small battle is going to be ensued. He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Sendoh passed the ball to the raven-haired boy who instinctively caught it with his two pale hands. "You first." Sendoh declaimed as he prepared to bend a little lowly in defence. Rukawa however seemed _not_ in the mood to start attacking as his head _throb_ again. He _passed_ the ball back. "No, _you_ first." Sendoh caught the ball with one hand and was surprised- he snorted. "Rukawa, _you_ start already- _freshmen_ first. A grin and he passed the ball again to the Rookie who was now frowning. 'Obstinate freak…' Rukawa muttered and passed back. "_Older_ people, first."

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement and softly laughed. "_Alphab_etical order _R_ then _S_\- _Rukawa_ comes first, before _Sendoh_." The spiky haired grin. 'Hehe, can't argue with the alphabets, sunshine.' Rukawa sighed. 'What the?! Doaho!' The rookie felt his face flushed a bit.

"It's okay, _you_ go ahead, and I'll defend." Rukawa _insisted_. Truth is, he could not think a bit well since his temples were not cooperating with him. He thought that maybe if he _could_ run a little and move while guarding, the pain would subside. 'Sendoh cut _this_ already and let's get over this…' He almost gritted his teeth in annoyance now. Sendoh sighed, shook his head and nodded. "Okay, whatever- but don't blame me if I get the first basket." As the older boy started dribbling the ball now in position to attack. Rukawa squinted his eyes. 'Why _would_ I blame you anyway?'

Koshino rolled his eyes in amusement. "Oh great _hallelujah_, I thought the next stunt was called the 'You _First_' game." And as Sendoh seemingly chuckled while hearing Koshino's sarcastic statement, he ran forwards while dribbling the ball and _tried_ to dodge the slightly taken aback rookie who seemed like he wasn't quite prepared to guard. But Rukawa seemed to have awaken that _beast_ instinct in him as his eyes lit up in flare and flickered back to life- he tried to _guard_ Sendoh who seemed unfazed in attacking him. The taller guy shifted to the left and spun around to _freely_ getaway from the almost _loose_ defence- he ran towards the basket and jump to put in his first _two_-points with a lay-up shot. Sendoh even tapped the board with his right hand and as he landed with a soft thud, he looked at his opponent and smiled. "2-0. your turn, _kid_." Rukawa _glared_. 'Kid? Don't _mock_ me, aho.' He silently muttered.

Sendoh almost thought that he saw something akin to _unfocused_-ness alighting in the younger boy's eyes. 'Strange… I wonder if he's _okay_.' He walked and readied himself now to guard as the rookie dribbled the ball a bit slowly than he usually does while casting his head a bit down, obscuring his blue eyes beneath his fringes. Rukawa dribbled the ball- eyes looking at the ground as he thinks of a way to get the basket. 'Kso, _stop_ throbbing for a sec now…' And as if on cue, he looked up- eyes looking sharp, and while dribbling the ball- rushed past Sendoh top the latter's surprise and _almost_ dodged the taller guy's stance. Rukawa tried to shift the ball to his other hand as Sendoh put on a _tight_ defence. There was no way he could get past by him but the rookie _knew_ that he _had_ to somehow. And in one swift motion- he turned his back against Sendoh while dribbling the ball, _pushed_ back to get more space just in time to take that sharp _right_ turn and straight into the basket for an easy two. The score was now even. He huffed and slightly panted as that caused him to _exert_ a little more effort than what Sendoh probably did a while back.

He gazed back at the taller guy and blinked back twice. "2-2. Take that, _brat_." Rukawa hissed menacingly. And Koshino? Well, he _laughed_ upon hearing the rookie goaded. Sendoh too, was taken aback as he found himself chuckling in response. He placed his hand on top of his mouth but his moving shoulders betrayed _him_. Koshino almost felt like falling off from the bench- the young guy is _hilarious_. Or so he thinks. 'What a naïve _brat_?!'

Rukawa was _stunned_; more like, _puzzled. _Why on Earth are these two laughing anyway? The _score_ is 2-2 alright. He felt his brows furrowed, suddenly not liking the way he was being _laughed_ at. He threw in a glare most especially to the laughing Koshino who was taking in all the situation into himself. 'Pussy, passer.' He almost pouted. He then glared at Sendoh. "What's _funny_?" Sendoh coughed a bit and looked back at the younger guy fondly. He _felt_ warmth and endeared. As if… _as_ if he almost want to pat the raven-haired guy on the head. 'Rukawa-kun _you_ are adorable, alright.' He shook his head. "It's nothing, Rukawa-kun… don't mind him. Koshino _is_ a retard after all, let's continue shall we?" He smiled. Rukawa almost scowled and felt his ears flushed as he was not convinced.

"H-hey, you called me a _retard_, damn you Sendoh!" Koshino hollered. Sendoh gave his teammate _the_ look- and shook his head negatively. Koshino snickered. Rukawa frowned and shot an icy glare at Koshino. "Shut up, _retard_." Koshino was stunned as he stood up, gritting his teeth in annoyance- he clenched his fist and felt his ears flared. "Hey, I'm _older_ than you are, how dare you-?!" But Sendoh cut him in. "Yeah, shut _up_, retard." Koshino gaped as he scowled even more this time to Akira who was giving him _that_ look again. 'Shit Kosh, stop annoying him further…'

"Do we continue _now?_" Rukawa obviously sounded farfetched annoyed. Sendoh nodded and smiled. "Of course, _sunshine_." And Rukawa? Well, he still _blushed_.

'Rukawa? _Sunshine_? Seriously?' Koshino almost wanted to ask if he's hearing the _word_ right- but he chose not to bother. Well, _maybe_ not for now.

Adorable is termed as something delightfully charming or _attractive_. For the past few days, Sendoh _knew_ that there was indeed very seemingly _special_ with Shohoku's Rookie. Maybe because of _his_ looks coupled with his skills-it's all natural. To be able to play with someone at par with his skill is a privilege indeed. The thing is, the boy seemed to exude _attention_ without him even noticing it. And for Sendoh, it's hard to miss. It's easy to take a _liking_ to the stoic guy; physical attractiveness is the degree to which a person's physical traits are considered aesthetically pleasing or beautiful. The term often implies sexual attractiveness or desirability, but can also be distinct from the two. And for Ryonan's Ace, there are many factors which influence one person's attraction to another, with _physical_ aspects being one of them. In his _case_ though, Rukawa Kaede, himself, attribute positive characteristics, such as intelligence, simplicity, and _honesty_, to physically attractive people without him even consciously realizing it. And to Sendoh, Rukawa's simplicity in nature and guileless characterized by lack of critical judgement is more than enough to regard him almost as a _cute_ child with a naïve charm.

Fifteen minutes. The score was now 45-42, in favour of Sendoh; Rukawa tried to fake a jump shot but to no avail because Sendoh was able to _read_ into him- the pale guy momentarily shook his head as he decided to _just_ rush past his taller opponent in hopes of dunking the orange leather. One swift move and he passed through; Rukawa ran as if he'd never run before but Sendoh was _there_ alright- he tried to force in a shot as he jumped but _collided_ a bit forcefully against the older boy's upper body- his _head_ bumping _onto_ Sendoh's right shoulder; just as he was able to release the ball- but the said ball _tipped_ off the ring and bounced off! Rukawa's eyes widened in shock and he can only look on as Sendoh made a steal to the orange ball while on mid-air. The taller guy made no hesitation as he run towards the other end to make a _windmill_ dunk-type. The score was now 47-42. Sendoh paused in his actions and looked back- worriedly.

Truth is, he can sense that something's off- it is as if, Rukawa isn't playing at his full potential. He _is _playing alright but not quite enough for Sendoh to give in his _full _force either. Sendoh, for the first time, admitted, he was _worried._ 'Rukawa-kun…' He stared at the unflinching rookie on the other end of the court- eyes fixated at the raven-haired boy. 'You've got to be _in _it to _win _it.' He silently muttered.

_Koshino_ looked from his phone's timer to Sendoh, mouth gaping and was… well, of course, he was _glad_ to see his teammate dominating the one-on-one. He knew of Sendoh's calibre and it seemed like the rookie is getting a mild dose of it. He almost smirked and wanted very much to jump up from his seat to goad the pale guy. 'Akira, you _really_ are making him _eat_ Osaka's dust.'

Rukawa squinted his eyes as Sendoh impressively made that _dunk_. He was fully aware then- he was officially trailing behind five; he could only looked on as the taller guy made a jump to execute windmill as if it was his first time seeing it; the throb on his temples did not falter anyway and Rukawa could only wonder as to how is he able to sustain the strength to _stand_ up and play against someone who seems to be athletically _geared_ up. He felt himself huffing deeply. Rukawa felt himself taking a step towards where his eyes could take him- he felt his breathing a bit _laboured_ now, unusual than before, his eyes half-lidded and brows knotted as if he was in deep _concentration_ or in his case, _pain_ as another shot of throbbing knocked into him. He absent-mindedly cast his head down and raised his right hand to rub his temples… The headache he was experiencing is _now_ on its toil. 'K'so, I'm... _need_ to catch _up_…' And that is where Sendoh decided; he paused, looked down and walked towards his younger protégé in slow steps. "Let's_ stop_ this, for now…"

The rookie shook his head- palm on top of his face. "No… I, _we_…should, I mean…continue… so…five _points_…"

Sendoh stared worriedly as the latter's statement seemed to be staggering. Sendoh took a few more steps. "Rukawa… _are _you-?!" And he wasn't even able to finish his statement when the Kaede dropped down almost flatly on his face. Sendoh found himself instinctively _running_ towards his opponent-just in time to _catch_ the pale guy in his arms. Koshino's mouth opened as he too, started running towards the two players. Sendoh dropped on his knees, suddenly feeling all too worried now as he _positioned_ the fainted Rookie in his arms. "What the heck?! Is he _dead_?"Koshino almost shouted. Sendoh shot a _glare_ to which the smaller guy irked and cringe. Sendoh _has_ never glared before. "Go get a _nurse,_ doctor, or anyone." It was _an_ order. Sendoh sounded _serious_\- _dead_ serious, and the smaller Ryonan player could only _nod_ in response as he jogged his way outside the court. Sendoh tried to _wake_ the fallen rookie by shaking him- he lifted his hand to tapped Rukawa's cheek _softly_. "Rukawa, _Rukawa-kun_…hey, wake up...can you _hear_ me..." But Kaede remained asleep. Just a few minutes more, and a few running players nearby hovered over them, shouting things like 'What happened?!' but Sendoh cannot almost _hear_ them all as he only seemed _to _give focus to that lithe frame that was wrapped around his arms; and that _awakened_ feeling of _worry_ that seemed to consciously seeped into him making him _realized_ something in return.

"Mild concussion. Did he _bumped_ onto something while playing? And, _did_ he sleep well last night? Or are you guys have been practising non-stop?" The resident camp doctor asked. They were already in room five. Sendoh, Koshino, Akagi, and Ayako were also inside. The others have heard of what happened and expressed their _concern_ at the Rookie of Shohoku- although they aren't really well-acquainted, a colleague on _court_ is still a co-player and that alone is enough reason to _be_ concern. Ayako lifted the sheets up to sleeping form of the pale guy; and gently smiled as she playfully ruffled her schoolmate's hair. 'Rukawa-kun, you're _making_ us worried, you…' She smiled gently. Akagi faced the doctor and asked, "Sensei, will _he_ be alright?" the doctor nodded. "Of course, no need to worry. He _just_ fainted. Probably dazed already but he kept on playing…" Akagi nodded curtly and let out a soft sigh. He too was worried. IH is a few months away and truth is, the young _kid_ is one of their _pillars_ alright. 'I hate to say this, but you are _our_ Ace, Rukawa, we _can't_ afford to not have you play. Get well.'

"He… he bumped onto me when we're playing awhile back. I _felt_ it…it was _my_ fault. I _asked_ him to play one-on-one with me." Sendoh stated almost gloomily- eyes looking down at his fallen roommate. Koshino shot him a stare. 'Seriously? _You're_ fault? It's a _game_, it can't be helped. You're nuts, Akira.' All three seem to look at him with disbelief. Sendoh sighed. "Last night, well… I think, he might not have been able to get a proper sleep, I mean, we've been awake since two in the morning…"

"Two in the morning-?!" Koshino rolled his eyes in surprised. "What were you guys, thinking anyway? Who would be awake at _two_ in the morning?!"

The doctor simply chuckled as he shook his head. Sendoh looked at the doctor with worried eyes and the professional simply nodded his head. "Well, in any case- he'll be waking up soon. Just let _him_ sleep for a few more hours. I would suggest this pain killers, for sure he'll be having a few headaches, but it's nothing to be worried about. But he should eat of course before taking in this medicine."

"Can he still _play_, doctor?" Koshino blatantly asks. The doctor simply laughed a bit. "Of _course_, don't worry now. He'll be fine. I'll be back to check on him."

"He _will_ be beating you, Kosh when he wakes up." Akira tried to attempt a dry humour but somehow it still made Ayako and Akagi softly laughed. Koshino snorted and rolled his eyes. "Silly, and here I thought that _we_ already had a fighting chance of beating you _two_." Sendoh simply smiled back softly.

Akagi and Ayako sighed in relief as the sensei made his way out of room five. Ayako snickered softly and looked at the forlorn Sendoh who was sitting on his bed. "So, care to share what you _two_ have been up _at_ 2?" Sendoh snorted softly and smiled wistfully. "It's… _nothing_ really. Just talking a bit." And he ran his fingers on top of his spiked hair. Akagi snorted and shook his head. "Talking huh, are you sure you're not doing _monologues_?" And somehow, the three of them found themselves _chuckling_ softly. Sendoh almost tugged his lips upward. 'If only _they_ knew, right, Rukawa-kun?' He was slightly reminded of Rukawa's other hobby on _photography_ and how the pale guy was able to take a snap and keep it as a _moment_. It was nice actually. Sendoh smiled and said in his _low_ but cool voice, "Nah, actually he _was_ the talkative-type. It was _fun_ chatting with him, alright." And the three could only _wonder_ how so.

Akagi left the room and relayed what the doctor told them awhile back to their teammates. He then assured everyone who was _curious_ as to what happened that Rukawa is okay and just needed a few hours of sleep and rest. Everyone felt _relieved_ of course and resumed their practise. Koshino, too, decided to left the room and went back to practise with Mitsui. Ayako clicked the door to room five close and walked back towards the coffee table to sit. Sendoh stood up from his bed and looked at his phone to take note of the time, it was 830 in the morning then. 'Still a bit early.' He inwardly mused. Ayako chuckled. Sendoh stared back at Shohoku's manager with inquisitive eyes. Ayako simply shook his head. "He's the _sleeper_ type." She said and chuckled softly. Sendoh simply tug his lips upward and said nothing.

"We're former schoolmates before in Fukuoka. _Tomigaoka_ middle school." Ayako suddenly started. Sendoh nodded. Truth is, he was glad to know some bits and pieces from his introverted roommate. It was his first time hearing that. It's good to know that Rukawa has someone he already knew from way back then. Sendoh walked over to the coffee table and pulled the other chair to sit as well. "Well, I _came_ from Tokyo- some middle school there." Sendoh said in a low voice. Ayako was a bit surprised. "Oh really? You're a Tokyo_-kid_? Wow, why Kanagawa though?" Sendoh softly snorted and shrugged. "Well, somehow coach Taoka was able to _contact_ me and invited me over, something like that." Ayako smiled and nodded. "Cool, Tokyo huh, I mean it's the _city_ after all, you must be awfully _rich_." She found herself chuckling. Sendoh simply shook his head and smiled. "_Very_ busy place."

_He found himself looking up the sky and was surprised when the sky lit up in different colours; from above colourful sparkles of fireworks emerged as if signalling the start of a New Year- from around, people were milling in their endless chatters and cheers as the sky continued to be illuminated by these sparks. Red, orange, blue, green, purple, silver, gold… they took in their many forms to produce their primary effects of noise, light, and smoke… People cheered and clapped their hands as if the mere sight of them caused jubilance… his stare was caught on one side of the sky as a dense burst of glittering silver or gold stars which leave a heavy glitter trail and very shiny in the night's sky erupted sending the people in cheers. 'Kamuro…' he inwardly mused and almost felt his lips tugged upward. It was one of his favourite firework display… _

_"__Happy Birthday…." That voice. He looked back and was surprised_…

'Yume?' Rukawa felt his eyes fluttered open and he immediately hoisted himself up as if _awakened_ finally from a deep yet _soothing_ sleep. He blinked his eyes twice and rubbed them in an effort to shake away any form of sleepiness. He found himself looking around the room and _saw_ someone staring back at him- a look of equally surprised as well grazing his features. Sendoh closed the folder he's been holding and stood up wordlessly from the coffee table to walk towards the _now_ awaked roommate of his. He stopped when he was already near the bed. "Rukawa… you're awaked." He stated softly- eyes looking down and warm at the raven-haired guy. Silence. "Are you okay, now? Feeling _better_?" Still silence, Rukawa found himself touching his forehead a bit. "What… _time_ is it?" The rookie asks softly.

"Three pm…" Sendoh said. He sat down at the edge of Rukawa's bed and simply stared. Rukawa fidgeted slightly and looked back up. The older guy was simply eyeing him with both looks of relief and warmth. 'Six? Seven hours?' Rukawa isn't sure if how long he's been out but he's guessing that he's been _pretty_ sleeping for a while now. But it was refreshing. He _felt_ okay now. As if he's been _revived_\- truth is, he honestly felt that he _could_ play more confidently now. His head doesn't throb anymore and his eyes are more focused now. And Sendoh? He wondered _what_ the older guy did when he was… _sleeping_ anyhow. 'Did he… _stayed_ in here?' Rukawa slightly opened his lips in an attempt to ask of it but instead found himself asking _something_ else. He inwardly berated himself for thinking such petty thoughts. 'Baka Kaede, of course he might have _practised_ alone.'

"Uhm… what was the _score_ again when we stopped?" Rukawa, in all honesty, felt stupid suddenly. He can't believe that the one-on-one was still on his mind. A soft chuckle was what he got. "Rukawa, seriously?" Sendoh rolled his eyes and felt finally glad. 'He's _okay_, alright.' "I'm sorry, I don't _remember_ the scores already."

"B-but, I _lost_ right?"

Sendoh laughed. "Technically… _yes_?" Rukawa nodded- quietly admitting he was _defeated_ back there; Sendoh for the nth time felt endeared. "You really should stop worrying about this things…" The older guy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I think I can _play_ now- seriously." Rukawa said flatly. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, I am _not_ playing you now, Rukawa. I think you should eat first and- _rest_." Rukawa simply sighed. "Whatever… still need to _bea_t you." The spiky-haired boy simply chuckled in response. "After _fainting_ openly, you still found yourself wanting to _beat_ the heck out of me, huh, you're a _funny_ guy Rukawa-kun." Rukawa twitched his lips in response and shrugged. Sendoh found himself reaching out to ruffle the younger guy's hair instead. "H-hey…" Rukawa protested lightly, as if trying to pry away the hand on top of his head but to no avail. Sendoh stood up and scratched his nape. "Are you _hungry_? What do you want to eat? You've skipped lunch anyway."

"How… long have I been _sleeping_?" The pale guy asked. Sendoh shrugged. "Not quite sure, _seven_ hours?" The rookie nodded. 'Ugh, long enough.'

"So…uhm, _did_ you practised…alone?" Rukawa felt yet again somewhat _silly_ asking that. 'Am I blabbering?' Sendoh snorted. "No, I _stayed_ here with _you_. I was… well, _worried_." Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up a bit. There was something about how Sendoh managed to say the he _stayed_ in the room; and for seven hours? What did he do then? Did Sendoh just _watched_ him sleep? Rukawa felt his eyes widened- suddenly feeling all too shy. "Doaho, _you_ should have_ practised_ you know…"

"It's okay, Rukawa-kun… besides, you _got_ me worried back there." A pause. "I'm glad you're _okay_ now…" Rukawa gulped involuntarily from hearing those words coming from his senior. Practised? Rukawa sure is obsessed with basketball. Sendoh found himself grinning a bit- he would have awarded the younger guy with a medal and a trophy for being loyal to the sport if he has one.

"So, do you wanna _eat_ something? Late lunch?" Sendoh prodded. And Rukawa found himself nodding in response. "Sure… I'm _hungry_." And Sendoh smiled.

Sendoh returned with a plastic in his hand and saw his roommate now fully standing up and looking outside the window. Rukawa looked back and saw his older companion placed something on top of the coffee table, he suddenly felt embarrassed. 'Sendoh you shouldn't have…' He suddenly remembered Sakuragi saying something like 'Sendoh's _his_ nanny or something.' He felt angry at himself for being… _weak_ and almost dependent to the other boy.

"Sendoh, you _shouldn't _have- I could go down anyway…" He said softly. Sendoh looked at him, and shrugged. "It's okay, besides they all knew _what_ happened and the canteen permitted to have food taken in here. Don't worry." Rukawa felt himself pouting a bit. 'Damn, I hate situations like this.' Rukawa ate in silence as the older boy sat right in front of him, occasionally looking at him while flipping onto the folder files. The young guy, feeling yet again uncomfortable decided to break the impending silence. "So uhm, _you're_ getting all of the applicants?" Sendoh shrugged, not leaving his gaze on a particular paper. "I, well… I'm not sure yet- Coach Taoka has yet to decide on that matter." Then he grinned. Rukawa nodded while sipping on a soup.

"So you're _the_ Captain now…" Rukawa said softly, eyes looking down on his food. Sendoh momentarily paused and looked up- meeting the gaze of the stoic kid. "Says _who?_" Rukawa shrugged. "That teammate of yours…weird looking _smug_ guy." Sendoh snickered. 'Haha, what a way of describing someone, I think I might know who he is talking about.'

"Kicchou Fukuda?" For some reason, Rukawa just nodded. "Probably him…" Sendoh shrugged but nodded as well. "Yeah, seems like it." Rukawa wordlessly went back to eating. 'Well, _he_ seems capable anyway.'

"How about you guys, who _would_ take over once Akagi-san leaves for college?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa shrugged. "I…_don't_ know." Truth is, he really doesn't know. Not that he's uninterested, but he's quite sure that it is going to be decided soon enough once deemed as necessary.

"Maybe _you_ could be the next Captain?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa snorted as if he's heard _taboo_. The taller guy laughed. "Why the reaction, Rukawa-kun?"

"Not interested." Rukawa irritably replied back. Sendoh chuckled a few more and shook his head- he was getting a lot of surprises from the younger boy though because Rukawa chose to continue _speaking_, in fairness. "Besides, a _captain_ requires to have _good_ academics…" Sendoh nodded, urging the latter to continue. Rukawa pouted and felt his ears burned; not quite _believing_ himself as he just simply and openly admitted his school _standing_. "I flunked _six_ subjects." Sendoh's mouth gape and found himself laughing a bit- _endeared_, but mostly _surprised_ to hear that seemingly _cute_ revelation. He chuckled. "For real?!" A nod. "Hahaha, _sheesh_ Rukawa-kun, I mean… I'm _speechless_."

"But I've had _remedial _exams and somehow, I passed already so…" Rukawa trailed off; he pouted a bit before looking at the window. Sendoh laughed some more.

"So, there goes your theory of _me_ being the next Captain. I suggest you _dumped_ it." The rookie smirked and Akira could only snickered a few more times. "I'm not good either but I _never_ flunked six simultaneously, hahaha- you're an exception." Rukawa simply frowned. "Excuse me but, _doaho_ flunked seven, so I'm _much_ better." And Sendoh could only laughed some more.

"I can't believe you, Shohoku _guys_…"

'Yeah, I can't believe _us_ talking like _this_, either.' He felt his cheeks flushed a bit and Rukawa tugged his lips upward while looking down at his plate. 'I guess, all I really wanted to say is _thank_ you, Sendoh… for _being_ around.'

"Commoner's shot!" Sakuragi hollered as he sped from one end to do a lay-up. He landed down, huffed, and cackled. He's feeling more vigorous now because he's been practising for almost four hours straight and so far, his shots have been sinking in like a pro. From one corner, Fukuda eyes him wordlessly. Sakuragi walked over to the Ryonan player and sat down to open his bottle of Pocari. "Why do you have to do that?" Sakuragi's ears perked up as he stared back at his supposed to be teammate. "Hah? Do what, _punk_?" Sakuragi's brows knotted but he awaits the answer. Fukuda sighed and shook his head. "Shout 'commoner's shot'?" Sakuragi looked at the guy with annoyance and irritability.

"First, it's _not_ commoner's shot; its _layup_, freshman." The guy stated flatly. Sakuragi clenched his fist in annoyance. "Hn, what do _you_ know anyway? Why do you care? It's a _commoner's_ shot for me, call it layup or whatever you like, it's a _simple_ shot and I like it that way, teme!" He stood up and went about to dribble the ball. Fukuda almost twitched his lips in response and wordlessly stood up from the bench. He looked for a while before dashing off to _steal_ the orange leather from the red-head. Sakuragi was taken aback as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Teme, return that ball to me!" Fukuda kept on staring as he bounce the ball. "Get _it_, if you _can_." And with that statement, the power forward lounge to try to get a steal to the older player from Ryonan. Their one-on-one were rather _more of_ seemingly personal to watch but somehow, it still brought out the best in both of them- without them consciously being aware of it.

Their one-on-ones ended and both players are now panting in exhaustion. Fukuda glanced at his watch and took note of the time; it was 4pm. He looked at the redhead who has its back on him and wordlessly went towards the bench to pick up his things. Sakuragi is still unflinching. The silent Ryonan player simply started walking ahead when Sakuragi bothered to voice out his thoughts.

"Matte, _Fukusuke_…" The other guy paused in his steps. Sakuragi stared and sighed. "I _will_ guard Sendoh… I will defeat him." Fukuda looked back without a word; eyes looking unreadable as he tried to blank his thoughts but to no avail. 'Guard Sendoh? This _guy_ though, does he _even_ try to pause and _think_ for a while?' Fukuda shrugged. "It's _not_ going to be _that_ simple."

"The kitsune is _sick_, sure it'll be a lot simpler." He hollered back. Fukuda turned to face the redhead, a hand on one hip, and stared. "Rukawa-kun _is_ okay now, I think he is awake. He _will_ be playing—and expect him to deliver _blows_." A pause. "Well, expect _both_ to deliver blows." He stated. Sakuragi clenched his fist.

"Are you saying that _we_ don't have a chance on those two?" The redhead flared. Fukuda softly sighed and stared at nothing in particular. What do he say then? IS it okay to crush the spirit of his seemingly naïve partner? It's not that they don't stand a chance, _in_ fact, they may have a chance… given that the other two wasn't really able to _execute_ their would-be play today on court. Besides, Sendoh is the type of guy who likes to pass… it is also their upper hand since Rukawa-kun _isn't_ really familiar with the way Sendoh execute his _passes_; only he, Fukuda can seem to _read_ the exquisite passes. They could use it against them if he so wills. And yes, the red head is right, Rukawa _might_ be not on his top form to play tomorrow since he literally showed a weak side of his stamina a while back by fainting. There's a _small_ chance. But his Taichou? Sendoh Akira? Fukuda doubts that Sendoh would be an easy opponent to beat; if Rukawa-kun fails to deliver for any mundane reasons tomorrow… expect Sendoh to _double_ or maybe even, _triple_ his efforts to cover the whole play. 'He could easily shift from defense _to_ offense…' A scoring machine. A solo gunner. But he also highly doubts if the pale rookie would truly _not_ be able to deliver. He isn't that _weak_ though even if the Shohoku star has that effeminate features.

"Well, aren't you silent? Tell me, Fukusuke…are you saying we're just toy _dogs_ if we face those two tomorrow? " Sakuragi hissed. Damn this Fukusuke, I will be _beating _Sendoh; I, the tensai will not lose to those two…' Sakuragi very much wonders as to _why_ the other players seems to give a fuss over the two Aces being 'teammates'. Even the other block of Shoyo and Kainan seems to _overrate_ the two. Sakuragi is out there to prove that he can put up a good play tomorrow even if Fukuda messes along. 'I'll beat you both, Sendoh… Rukawa-kitsune.'

'Dogs?' _Fukuda_ slowly sighed and stared back. "It's not the_ size_ of the dog in the fight; it's _the _size of the fight _in_ the dog." He slowly turned around and started walking, leaving a slightly wide-eyed Sakuragi. Fukuda paused and added further. "We might _have_ a chance, let's _make_ it happen."

Akagi Takenori sighed in his room as he held one paper in hand. He has been staring for some time at the handed paper and was contemplating. Uozumi went out from the washroom and took note of the sitting figure of Akagi. "Oi, what's that?" The big man of Ryonan inquired. Akagi shook his head and waved the paper. "Schedule of games for tomorrow; you _might_ be interested to know…" Uozumi sat at the coffee table and shrugged. "Let's hear it then." Akagi nodded. "Well, I don't know if this is good news but, _we_ are going to wait." A pause. Uozumi nodded. "The first game would be between Mitsui-Koshino vs Uekusa-Miyagi."

"Hmm, _looks_ fair enough." Uozumi exclaimed. Akagi decided to continue further. "The second match will be between…" Akagi sighed. "Well, _this_ should be interesting to watch." Uozumi loomed in closer, but he too, was already _feeling_ something Akagi's about to say. "I have a hunch on this, Takenori…" Akagi simply nodded.

"Sakuragi-Fukuda _vs_ Sendoh-Rukawa…" Silence. It was Uozumi who broke the silence first. "It's like a battle between _Gods_ and _Demi-Gods_?" Akagi stifled an impending laugh. Uozumi simply smirked. "But I'll definitely watch this _game_. This should be a mixture of _comedic_ relief and _exquisite_ skills. Odd, right?" Akagi simply snickered and shrugged. 'Those _four_ men… oh boy…'

"Those who will lose and win on either match ups will battle it out of course…and the final emerging _winning_ partners will only then…_fight_ us." Akagi nodded. Uozumi simply shrugged.

"Well, we're rested, I guess."

"I'm not sure if that is _good_ or bad though, Uozumi." Akagi prodded. Uozumi stood up and sat down on his bed. "Well, I'll think of it as _both_ then." Silence. "By the way Akagi, is your Rookie okay now? Will he be able to play?" Akagi looked and nodded. "Apparently, yes… the doctor assured he's okay to play, in fact I think he's awake now." Uozumi nodded. "That's good to hear then…you _will_ be needing him in the IH, truly."

"I know… it'll be hard to do if he isn't allowed to play in the IH." Akagi stated, sounding a bit serious. Uozumi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if you'd _borrow_ Sendoh for a while as a _sub_ when that happens, but I doubt it if he will arrive on _time_." And Uozumi chuckled. Akagi simply found himself smirking and shaking his head.

430 PM. Room Five. Sendoh stepped out of the washroom while towelling his hair- wearing only Ryonan's jogging pants. He opened the adjacent cabinet and got himself a random grey shirt. He was about to walk towards the coffee table because he saw his phone blinking- when he turned to look at the beds _empty_. 'Oh? He went out after eating?' He picked up his phone and noticed a mail; he clicked it open and was met by the _schedule_ for tomorrow's matchup games. He momentarily sat down on the chair nearby and seemingly studied the forwarded information from _Akagi &amp; Uozumi_-senpai. Sendoh's eyes were unreadable as he scrolled down almost lazily while reading a few details. He widened his _eyes_ when he saw their schedule and cant helped but to tugged his lips upwards. 'Wow… _interesting_ matchups.' The tall Ryonan Ace stood up and left the room, quietly _determined_ to know the whereabouts of his pale roommate. 'Damn, where'd you go now? Could it be…?' He clacked his tongue and run his fingers on his dishevelled hair as he went down through the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Sendoh walked towards the lobby- he was met by a few members from the other block of Shoyo-Kainan. It was Kiyota, Jin, Fujima, and of course… Maki. He nodded wordlessly and smiled to each of them. Kiyota simply waved a hand but with a scowl on face. Jin Soichiro nodded as well, an easy smile on his face. The two lovebirds? Well, they simply looked with interests. Sendoh decided to walk towards them.

"Hey there Ryonan!" Fujima greeted and he smiled. Sendoh simply shrug. "Hey there _too_, Shoyo." There were a few snickers from the other three. Maki simply chuckled softly as he shook his head. "What _is_ wrong with your hair?" Kiyota almost scowled. Sendoh simply scratched his head. "Oh this?" He snorted. "Lazy to _gel_ it." Kiyota simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sendoh simply grinned charmingly.

"So, how's Rukawa-kun? Where is he anyway?" Maki asks, voice sounding concerned as well. The other three nodded. "Well, we heard what happened and we got a bit worried." Fujima supplemented further. Jin nodded. "I hope he's doing okay now." And the almost finesse three-pointer of Kainan simply smiled. Sendoh smiled and nodded to everyone. "Actually, _yes_… he seems to be doing okay now. And, well, I honestly don't know where he is- I came down to actually _look _for him." Sendoh grin. 'Damn, where is this _kid_ anyway?' Sendoh inwardly mused.

"Oh, too bad- I thought you too were together practising perhaps?" Fujima prodded. Sendoh shrugged. Truth is, he simply now wants to just get away from these people, not that he's being cornered- he just simply _wants_ to look for his teammate. Sendoh is not the naïve type and he knows what the younger guy might actually be doing at this moment. 'Practising again, perhaps. He's supposed to _rest_. Stubborn bull.' He inwardly shook his head. "Oi, have you seen the schedule of your game tomorrow?" Kiyota asks. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, I did a while back."

"Truth is, I _am_ interested to watch you guys… imagine, you both against the redhead and your very own forward, Sendoh?!" Kiyota snickered. "That should be _interesting_ as hell!" He laughed. Sendoh sweatdrop. 'Geez, what's so _hype_ about that?' But Sendoh admits, that indeed it _is_ quite exciting and interesting as well. He wonders if Sakuragi will finally be able to showcase his hidden potential. Sendoh actually believes in the redhead's prowess. He might be a newbie to the sport, but the fact that he's learning a lot faster than anybody else is _enough_ threat already. Plus, the stamina… Sendoh felt his lips tugging upward. 'It's good he joined basketball club.'

"I am _more_ interested to know as to how you and the _oni_ play together on courts though, Sendoh." Maki stated with a hint of glint in his eyes. Sendoh looked at his senior and simply smiled, not leaving the gaze of Maki. He shook his head. "Well, I _am_ not sure about that though, Maki-senpai. I mean… Rukawa _has _his own _flow_." Sendoh said quite _informatively_. Truth is, the rookie might do some things on his own and Sendoh in all honesty is not quite sure as to how is he going to _pull_ both of them together in the game. Heck, they might even lose if the younger guy decides to do his _selfish_ ways. He momentarily halt his thoughts as it seemed to be getting a bit deeper than usual. 'Maki-san, you and your _inquiries_, alright…'

"Well, I got to go now, I guess?" A grin. The other three nodded and simply waved off. "Say _hello_ to Rukawa-kun for us!" Fujima butted in and he smiled. Sendoh simply nodded. "Sure… _will_ do." And Sendoh headed to _where_ he thinks the stoic, stubborn, and _adorable_ kid is. He smiled as he recalled calling the Rookie, _cute_. He headed towards passed by the canteen and into the _basketball_ gym inside the camp. The one where the first games were held… he opened the door slowly and peeked into the vast space of the area. And as if he's been guided by _divine_ intervention, there, he saw the pale rookie dribbling the ball and shooting on the free throw line. He smiled and walked with slow steps so as not to disturbed the seemingly focused Rookie. Rukawa caught up the bouncing ball in his hand, dribbled it twice before throwing it again behind the free throw line. He then jogged towards where the ball rolled and was surprised to see another figure sitting nearby. Sendoh smiled. Rukawa pouted a little and ignored his older companion.

"The _doctor_ said you should sleep already." Sendoh joked and he chuckled softly, eyes looking bright, warm and… well, he _was_ distracting to look at, since his handsome features are mostly _prominent_ when he has _that_ dishevelled hair on. Rukawa tried not to look _bothered_. Rukawa is fully aware now of the fact that every time Sendoh is _near_, he is constantly feeling _bothered_… more like, _conscious_. He almost gasps in surprised as one _word_ appeared right in his brain cells… _Like_. He almost felt his ears burned. He gulped involuntarily. Does he… _like_ Sendoh? Rukawa could actually feel a pair of eyes watching him as he walked with slow steps while dribbling the ball, eyes cast down. _Admiration_ is a social emotion elicited by people of competence,_ talent_, or skill exceeding standards. Does he _admire_ the older boy? Apparently, with all what's happened between the two of them since day one and with the way he's been acting is _good_ enough reason to say… _yes_. Isn't it? Well, the question now would be, is it okay to _admire?_ Well, it seems there's nothing wrong with _accepting_ the feeling or emotion that he _did_ admire the taller guy for a lot of his _positive_ characteristics. Running these thoughts yet again in his mind; does he _like_ the older guy? _Yes_, and for a number of reasons. Does he _admire_ him as well? It seems like it, too. Is he… _attracted_ to Sendoh Akira of Ryonan….?

Rukawa fired away a shot and the ball simply bounced off- he felt his eyes widened in shock and almost felt his cheeks burned; the _last_ question remained on his mind as if it has been etched… Is he _attracted_ to Sen_doh_? And as the ball bounced off to roll nowhere, he felt himself bowing down a bit while _walking_ towards where the ball rolled_… attraction_ refers to a quality that causes an interest or desire in something or _someone_. 'I guess I am _attracted_ to him alright…' The rookie felt his ears heating up as he bend down to get the ball… _Attraction_ or rather… _'like'_ can include various implications, such as sexual attractiveness, cuteness, similarity and physique. He sighed inwardly and bravely looked back at the still sitting and _staring_ older guy- the latter simply _smiling_ back at him as if everything almost meant _just_ for him. Rukawa found his voice, and although he was able to _realize_ something to himself- he was happy enough that he has still the courage to speak first in his low and quiet voice. "_Play_ with me?" He raised the ball yet again with his right hand. Sendoh didn't know but the _act_ itself is almost _endearing_ to his eyes. He sighed and stood up from the bench to walk over. "Rukawa-kun, I…" Then he shook his head.

"No, I'm _sorry_. But your _health_ is more important." Silence. Sendoh looked apologetically at the younger boy and fought the urge to come in close and _hug_ him. 'Hug _him?'_ Sendoh gasps inwardly. He just thought of hugging his roommate just now and for some unknown reason, Sendoh doesn't _mind_ doing that really—he just thought that it _might_ make the Rookie _uncomfortable_.

"But tomorrow, _we_ didn't practised." Rukawa stated in his low voice, now lowering the ball and looking blankly at the linoleum floor. Sendoh sighed and shrugged. "Don't _mind_, Rukawa-kun… I'm _sure_ somehow we'll be able to pull through." A pause. "_Trust_ me." Rukawa looked up in surprised as Sendoh said those words- he was met by the _charming_ face of his older senpai and he couldn't help but to avert his gaze to the right as if he's been _stung_ by something. 'Baka, Rukawa Kaede… _you're_ obvious.' He inwardly berated himself for acting yet again… a _school girl_.

"And if we _mess_ around…?" The pale rookie added. Sendoh took a few steps forward and Rukawa almost jumped due to the close proximity of their bodies. The taller guy placed both of his hands on top of the shorter guy's shoulder. Rukawa found himself _looking_ up to meet the cobalt blue orbs of his senior. "I _just_ don't want to _lose_ out there…" He said more softly this time. Sendoh _knew_. He understood. What he didn't understood was how he was able to _absentmindedly_ made his fingers _tilt_ Kaede's chin up to further meet his gaze. He found the shorter's guy's eyes _mesmerizing_ indeed. Like, they seemed to _see_ everything right through him, yet he is not sure if Rukawa is _able_ to understand a thing.

The next words though, made a _blushing_ rookie impossible to turn beet red anymore… "Rukawa-kun…" A paused. Sendoh cheerily smiled. 'With your skills? Don't _think_ of such thoughts, _sunshine._'

"You're a small forward _any _point guard _could_ asked for." And Sendoh smiled as he playfully ruffled the stoic guy's hair.

That night though. 7PM and in Room Five. Silence was inevitably thick as a fog. Both players are lying down already on their respective beds. Sendoh was particularly staring at the ceiling- eyes looking blank. He sighed softly to look at his side and see if Rukawa was flinching, but he wasn't. Once again, the rookie has his back on him.

"Rukawa-kun…" A small movement of the head told him that the latter is still awake. He felt his lips tugged upward. Sendoh shifted to his side and propped on his elbows, palms resting at one side of his cheek. "Get covered up, your _sheets_." The Ryonan Ace stated in his low tone; voice dripping with _concern_ and _affection_. When Rukawa wasn't moving, Sendoh decided to stand up and do it on his own but upon probably hearing him moved from his bed, the rookie abruptly took on the sheets over him. Sendoh couldn't help but to roll his eyes in amusement. He chuckled. "Well, that was _fast_." Rukawa simply snorted. He shifted on his back and almost glared at the standing boy near him. Kaede decided to hoist himself up and sat down on the bed. Sendoh sat at his own as well. "We'll _lose_ tomorrow." Rukawa stated flatly with a bored expression. Sendoh simply grinned. "No, we _won't_." Rukawa looked back at his older companion. "How so? You seemed _confident_?" Sendoh nodded. "Well, I _am_ a bit confident. Who _wouldn't_ when I got _you_ by my side?" A chuckle. Rukawa looked down on his pale hands as a soft tinge of pink alighted his porcelain-like cheeks. "I'd _pass_ the ball around and you could do whatever you like." Sendoh almost jokingly stated. "Pass the ball around, huh?" Rukawa shot back. Sendoh nodded. "Yup, you could _dunk_ it on Sakuragi's head if you like." A laugh. This earned a snort and a glare from Rukawa. "Idiot. He might just _dunk_ it on yours instead…" Sendoh found himself laughing a bit at this.

Sendoh feigned _hurt_, "Aww, poor me, I'd be dead for sure." Rukawa shrugged nonchalantly as he felt one of his lips tugging up a bit. "I'll _block_ it before it happens…" he almost flushed as he said that statement. Sendoh seemed to stare at him for a bit- the broke into a grin. "I'm pretty sure you will." Akira simply chuckled back. "Kidding, _we'll_ get by I guess." A shrugged. Rukawa clacked his tongue softly. Even though it's the newbie Sakuragi, Rukawa _knew_ of the redhead's effort to reach his and Sendoh's level. He knows that even though the red head most often than not acts like a dumb _kid_, his undeniably _prowess_ is also something not to be reckoned with. With Fukuda though? Well, he _knows_ little of this Ryonan forward. 'It's up to Sendoh…' He inwardly mused. The older guy looked at his watched and took note of the time. "Its 745 pm already, _we_ need to rest up." Rukawa almost looked incredulously. 'It's still early, doaho… _doesn't_ he want to _talk_ anymore?' He inwardly kick himself in the shin.

"Well, apparently, _you_ need to rest. Doctor's orders, right? So…" Sendoh switched off the lamp beside Rukawa to the surprised look of the pale guy and also switched off the one near him. The tall guy plopped down heavily on his bed and Rukawa could only see his shadow as the tall guy _waved_ off his right hand. "Good night, Rukawa-kun. Let's see if we can _sneak_ in a few hoops tomorrow, alright?" Well Rukawa? He somehow found himself nodding in return.

…two hours has passed, but damn, he can't seem to fall asleep. Must be because he had enough rest for the day, and plus the fact that they _hadn't_ practiced literally as well. He lay flat on his back and took note of his older companion who seemed to be sleeping already. He contemplated whether if he _will_ call out. And if ever he did call out? What to say then? 'Tuck me to bed, Sendoh?' He sweatdrop. That's probably not gonna happen in a million years. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and was a bit surprised when Sendoh's lamp open- revealing a half-asleep Sendoh looking at him; arm on top of his mouth as he seemed to literally and technically _looked_ back almost _provocatively_ earning Rukawa to slightly fidget on his bed; the rookie absentmindedly pulled his sheets on top of his nose, revealing only his eyes. He heard a chuckle. "Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa looked at his side with his eyes only moving to meet the gaze of his senpai. Sendoh _looked _serious. He wondered, what's up? 'Is he _sick_?'

"I think… _we're_ going to lose tomorrow." Sendoh stated _dramatically_ as if afraid and nervous, arm not leaving his mouth as he almost mumbled the words but they still sound clear. Rukawa? Well, the word _lose_ seems to be taboo for the the younger guy as he immediately propped up from the bed and _glared_ at his companion. He almost hissed annoyingly. "I _knew_ it… you think so too." Only Sendoh then, chuckled. "Hahaha, kdding Rukawa-kun, stop being uptight."

"That is _not_ funny." Rukawa pouted a bit. Sendoh simply chuckled some more. "Hey, you know _what'll_ make us lose tomorrow?" But Rukawa wasn't interested. He waved off his hand and turned his back on the _idiotic_ Sendoh. "I don't care. Tell that to the _washroom_." Sendoh laughed. "We'll _lose_ if you _faint_ again." Then he laughed. "So, sleep already okay? I don't want to face one _gigantic_ forward lounging at me with a fiery face, shouting 'I'll _kill_ you bloody Sendoh _Akira_!" He stated almost trying to _imitate_ Sakuragi's voice but failing miserably so. "Well-?" but Sendoh wasn't able to add further sentences because Rukawa stood up from his bed- and with a pillow on his hand, _pressed_ Sendoh's face with it. The Ryonan Ace almost wailed helplessly as the rookie playfully _tried_ to make him shut up. He tried prying away the pillow as he chuckled mercilessly under the rookie's _revenge_. Rukawa found his lips tugging a bit upward but frowned again when he pulled the pillow away. Sendoh abruptly hoisted himself up and grinned. "You are _going_ to kill me alright, sunshine." And he chuckled.

"Just _shut up_ will you, and let me _sleep_." Rukawa stated, pouting a bit. Sendoh simply grinned back and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Haha, okay, alright, alright…" Rukawa went back to his bed and plopped down. Sendoh closed his lampshade as well and this time, _seriousl_y went to bed. And as Sendoh tried to finally closed his eyes- he was made to pause as that _soft_ yet soothing, and quiet voice of the other guy made its way to _his_ very own ears. He found himself smiling as he sleeps- and _yes,_ something _else_.

"Good_night_ Sendoh…" He felt his cheeks flushed and his chest thumped as he hid under his own sheets. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, you're a _big baka_ alright.'

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally after 101 years… hahahah! Well, I'm not yet again sure when the next update is but rest assured that this will be ****_updated_****. Thank you very much. I need to sleep now, I am literally not feeling well… *ugh, feverish* RnR if you guys have time! Phew… 18 pages… . Acckkk… *drops dead***


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Tons of a/ns, first off, yes, I humbly apologize- took me long enough! I just went on a small hiatus because I have been getting a slump on writing this! Nonetheless, still very much keen on finishing this! Sorry na! Ang tagal kong mag-update, hahaha! Tinatamad ako minsan, I must admit! ^_^

a/n: oh wow, this is rather surprising- to be getting these awesome feedbacks. Thanks very much. I plan to end this soon, probably five-six chapters more and then I'll call it quits! Hehe! Yup, my next fic/story is on the works already. Will I ever write a one-shot? Of course; it's weird though because every time I would try my best to write a one-shot, it always ends up being a terribly _long_ one shot. LOL! Eka, Addicted to SD, Maria Mae, Kaede4ever, etc… thank you! :) Next, let's make _Kaede_ a bit more OOC now, shall we? Since this is nearing the end- if you guys don't mind! ^_^ let's make him _talked_ more often, ne? Hahaha! Well, it's him first that has come to _realized_ that he's in love alright… And Sendoh? Well, he's not the naïve type… it's easy to manipulate the charming guy, hahaha! :D Lastly, napansin ko in chapter 10, while everyone seems to be busy _practising_ their asses off for the match-ups- si Sendoh at Rukawa naman ay _naglalandian_? Hahahah! Wala lang! O, hanggang dito landian pa din!*laughs at her own story*

a/n2: Addicted to SD? 'Yume' is a Japanese word for _dream_. Hmm, someone once asked me about that word too, I wonder if its déjà vu or not… The italicized paragraph back there in chapter ten is the mini dream sequence Rukawa had… hehe. I already planned for that happen (of course) ^_^ so yeah, basically I'm already trying to sneak in the _would_-be ending already. But I'm not about to _spill_ everything yet. ^_^

a/n3: Eka-chan, wow you're amazing as well, did you read the whole fic in just one sitting? ^_^ Ako nga hindi ko na kayang ulitin, LOL! Super thank you! Glad you liked it! Thank you tlga! Oh really, you find that particular scene cute? Hahaha… well, I never thought about it really, I mean I just want them to have a _fun_ conversation and all. Cool! Let's kiligin then, together! 3

**Once again: Standard Disclaimer Apply and the usual Warnings!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The incessant ring of his phone finally reached his ears. He expertly put his hand on it and swiped the screen to press 'stop'. Rukawa took note of the time to be 5 am- he muttered something under his breath before burying his head deeper into the sheets; it's still cold as usual. But the sound of the washroom door opening perked him up as he instantly found himself pulling off the blanket off him to take a tiny peep to his left. He partly saw Sendoh from a small corner near the cabinet rummaging something there. He was already wearing his jogging pants and some shirt. The older boy went back to the washroom without noticing him and that is where Rukawa decided to hoist himself up to sit down on the bed. He yawned a bit before deciding to stretch his arms. He is still a bit sleepy but he knows best- today is the day of the match ups and according to the schedule they will be playing against Sakuragi and Fukuda at one in the afternoon. So that means, its either he eats early lunch or don't eat at all. He moved at the edge of the bed and wordlessly did his sheets, eyes looking down as he flatted and patted his pillows in an attempt to make everything spic and span. He stopped for a while to looked across the other bed and almost gasps when he saw Sendoh's bed all _tidied_ up. 'Really huh?' He almost snorted softly as a soft chuckle erupted. He looked up and saw Sendoh leaning on the corner of the wall- smiling mischievously as he stared back at him. "_Good_ morning, your _highness_." The rookie simply nodded. "Looks like someone _learned_ the concept of fixing the beddings." A pause. Then Rukawa added, "…and good morning too,_ slave_." A brief nod. Sendoh _laughed_. "Aww, c'mon- such handsome _slave _you have right here, your highness." Rukawa's ears flushed a bit- he bit his lower lip and tried to ignore his blabbering senior. 'Doaho, keep still now you blood pumping organ…' "Whatever, you're _full _of yourself, baka." 'You looked _cool _alright.' He inwardly mused and _for_ real.

"Hahaha, okay- enough of that for now, let's shoot some hoops." Rukawa snorted softly. "Hoops at this_ hour_? Can't we eat something first?" Sendoh was dumbfounded. He looked and _looked_. Rukawa remained unfazed staring back as well. Only then Sendoh smiled. "Are you _sick_ again?" A grin. Rukawa frown. "Idiot." Sendoh chuckled. "Hahaha, it's just that you've been _speaking_ a lot and… wow, you don't like _hoops_ in the morning? Hallelujah!" Sendoh jokingly raised his arms while laughing softly. He walked towards the pale rookie as he continued to grin mischievously. "I pray to the Gods above that _whatever_ happened to you during your slumber… _remains_. Amen-hh-HEYY!" And Sendoh found himself being _smacked_ on the face by a pillow. The older boy laughed merrily as Rukawa continued smacking him for a while now sending the Ryonan dude to bend low in attempt to _cover_ his face as he chuckles continuously. "Ss-stop it now, Rukawa-kun. Alright, alright…_I_ lost!"

Rukawa found his lips tugging upwards as he smacked his senior a few more times—even though it's just a pillow, being smacked by a _guy_ and with force is something Sendoh could not also escape easily; but Akira wonders why he seems to _tolerate_ this kind of _playfulness_. Rukawa stopped and sighed deeply, obviously feeling _pumped_ up now as that lame smacking caused him to exert and burn some efforts. He placed both hand on his hips and looked down at a sitting Sendoh on one edge of his bed. The older guy looking up to him with cheery eyes. He obviously destroyed a part of Sendoh's hair. "My hair?!" Sendoh almost whined. Rukawa rolled his eyes. He shook his head and was about to stepped inside the washroom when his left wrist was _pulled_ by no other than his roommate. He felt his ears burned as he was pulled and was made to look back, eyes a bit surprised. 'What the-?' Sendoh pointed at his ruined hair and smirked. "You _destroyed_ it, you _fix_ it." A grin. And Rukawa found his ears burning now. 'Ba…baka, Sendoh Akira! Why are you putting me in this kind of situation?' He felt his chest thumping more wildly now. He clenched his right fist in an attempt to woo away that blushing ears of him. Sendoh seemed to be unfazed as his eyes continued to stare back- if only he knew that the younger guy has been melting under his stare, he would have stopped, but looks like he wasn't aware of that.

"C'mon, I woke up early just to have my hair fixed alright and then you just _destroyed_ it." Sendoh said as he smiled and snort softly. 'Rukawa-kun, you _blushed_ too much, and it's cute.' He inwardly mused- obviously aware at the fact that his younger roommate is adorable in his own little ways. Rukawa tried to pull away his wrist but failed. He pouted. "I don't know how to do that, doaho." Rukawa's heart couldn't get more ecstatic now. It had to stop. This scenario just had to stop. Sendoh pulled back and chuckled. "It's easy, just put a right amount of gel in your palm and that's it!" Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Do it _yourself_, silly." Sendoh whined. "I want _you _to do it." He grinned. Rukawa flushed &amp; pulled again- but f_ailed_. "Go buy a _wig_."

"A what-?!" Sendoh laughed and Rukawa took this chance to pull his wrist and succeeded. The rookie found himself smiling a bit as he rubbed his left wrist. 'I thought I'll sprain this, idiot.' "A wig. An _afro_ or anything." Rukawa almost stated boringly as he went inside the washroom and locked it. Sendoh continued chuckling. From inside the washroom Rukawa leaned back at the door and tried to calm his racing chest. 'Baka…baka… that was…' He lift the back of his hand and placed it on top of his lips. '…that was _close_.' He sighed and shook his head before finally deciding to have an early hot shower.

Sendoh found himself staring almost longingly at the closed door- his chest feeling _full_ and… warm. He lips formed into a smile and decided to knock on the door- but there was no reply. "Rukawa, I'll be at the gym, okay?" But the sound of shower was the only sound he heard. He then exited their room wordlessly.

Sendoh was practising some dribbling and shooting from the three-point range when the door to the gym opened revealing Rukawa dressed up in a black pullover and jogging pants. Sendoh momentarily looked but continued playing nonetheless. He fired a three and the ball went in. "No canteen yet, a little later at six and they'll be ready to serve breakfast." The older boy informed. Rukawa nodded and started pulling up the sleeves of his top. He paused briefly and as if seeing a chance to steal, dashed towards the taller guy to grab the ball; Sendoh was surprised as the orange leather that he has been playing with was stolen in a sec. He looked at the stoic guy's face as Rukawa dribbled the ball. Sendoh smirk. "Someone's fired up, I wonder." He chuckled softly. Rukawa twitched his lips and shrugged. "Whatever… I'll beat you now." And that is how their probably first serious game ensued. "Prepare to lose, _Sendoh_-senpai." Rukawa flatly goaded. Sendoh simply laughed a bit and grinned. "Lose eh? Hehe, _big_ word. Bring it on, _dear_." Rukawa's eyes widened. 'D-dear?!' But he found himself attacking the basket nonetheless; he ran towards the free throw line only to find Sendoh there and stepped back at bit as he tried for a fake; it _worked_\- Sendoh thought he was going to shoot but Rukawa sped off past him and as if he's been given wings to fly, jumped up in the air to do a resounding dunk in an early as 540 am. He looked back to see an astounded Ace- Sendoh smiled and clapped. "You got me there, Rukawa." Kaede simply nodded and tug his lips upwards. "10-0."

Akira laughed. "10-0? What the-?! Where'd you get that lame ass score?" He chuckled some more. Rukawa snorted softly as that seemingly microscopic smile graced his delicate features. He was glad to get the first basket and what's more is that he was more than happy that he really feels okay now and upbeat. 'I feel like _we_ could win today.'

"That _dunk_ is worth ten points…because I haven't eaten yet." A pout. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement and chuckled; placing his hand on one of his hip. "Right, I'll show you a dunk that's worth _twenty_ points." Rukawa snorted. "Show off." Sendoh snickered. Sendoh dribbled the ball, his eyes never leaving Rukawa's- he snorted for a while and smiled that caused the other to be a bit confused; Sendoh feigned to attack head-on and spun around to run past his defender- but Rukawa was there alright. They both ran; the other defending, the taller attacking. Sendoh forcefully made his way _in_ only to jump high as he prepared to dunk- but was surprised when Rukawa's hand was there ready to block him. Sendoh _knew_ and miraculously held the ball for a split second before slamming them again onto the ring. Rukawa was stupefied. Both players looked at each other, panting. It was Rukawa who broke the silence first, earning him a chuckle. "H…hey! That was _my_ move!" He almost wailed like a kid. Sendoh laughed- he turned around and was clapping his own hands as he was merrily laughing his head off. Rukawa pouted, seemingly annoyed. "Copycat, bastard!" Rukawa threw in but the older boy seemed not to hear him as Akira continued laughing. Only then he faced his younger companion as he rubbed both of his eyes. "Haha_ha_…okay, okay… so that was _my_ twenty-point dunk. Score now is 10-20, I'm ten points ahead now- and I haven't had _dinner_ and breakfast since last night." A chuckle. Rukawa twitched his lips and got the ball on his hand- walked towards his cheating senior and threw the ball onto his taller companion's leg. Sendoh groaned and winced. "H-hey! Ouch. Hahaha, sore loser!" Rukawa almost found his lips tugging upward as he shook his head. "Not over yet, _doaho_." Sendoh bent low to rub his leg as he grinned back.

"Where'd you _see_ that?" Rukawa prodded. Sendoh shrugged. "Game videos, from Hikoichi, we watched your game against Kainan and that is where I saw you did that." He grinned. "That dunk was_ beautifully _executed, Rukawa-kun. I bet Maki-senpai was _rocked_." Rukawa almost flushed as he was praised but shrugged, putting his head down as if feeling shy all of a sudden. "That…well, we _lost_ anyway."

"Well, we lost _twice_." Sendoh reminded him. Rukawa looked up at his senior and simply nodded. Sendoh waved off and shrugged. "But _we've_ moved on. Let's continue now, shall we? 10-20, right?" A grin. Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever." Sendoh chuckled. 'Rukawa… I _could_ play with you along like this every day and everything will be alright…' Sendoh mused, wondering why he has these thoughts very much.

6 AM. Both were still playing on the gym. Sendoh has the ball as Rukawa tried to focus on defence. Sendoh dashed to the left but the rookie was there. He tried to dribble the ball in between his legs and fire a fade away. Rukawa was able to tick it off and true that, the ball bounced off. Kaede run after the ball and sped on the other end- Sendoh trailing behind; but being used to longer hours of practice, Akira was able to catch up just in time to defend. Rukawa pulled over, dribbling while contemplating on his next move. His eyes darted to the right and he dashed there alright but Sendoh was quick being able to block him over. Rukawa backed away- dribbling steadfastly but the ball was suddenly batted away! His eyes widened and run instinctively to the other side once more to catch up. "Hey!" He almost shouted. Sendoh looked back and chuckled amusedly- but Rukawa being born with natural speed was able as well to catch up- he was now once again back in defending. He squinted his eyes and snorted. "I hate you…" Sendoh laughed- dribbling the ball in a fancy way, eyes cheery. "Don't hate me for _that_, sunshine…" Rukawa frowned. "Doaho!" Sendoh attacked but Rukawa seemed to have tightened his defence and Akira found himself shaking his head in response. He clacked his tongue for it seems that he wasn't getting any available chances of getting the basket- he looked down momentarily and as if an idea struck him, he chuckled for a bit startling the younger guy- Sendoh backed away slightly and since he can't get pass through the younger, pale guy, bounced the ball in _between_ Rukawa's legs just as the rookie looked down to see what happened! Kaede almost gasps just as Sendoh caught the ball behind the raven-haired guy to chuckle merrily as he sped away to make an easy two via lay-up. Rukawa could only looked on as he childishly stomped his foot. 'I hate you, I hate you…' He pouted. Sendoh was laughing as he caught the child-like tantrum displayed before him.

"What was_ that_?" A frown. Rukawa snorted. Sendoh laughed. "That? That was… a _smarty-pants_ pass?" He grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes- seemingly unable to think of what to say. Sendoh continued chuckling softly, placing his hand on his mouth. The rookie shaking his head. "220-200, looks like I_ won_?" Sendoh snickered some more. Rukawa wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and pouted. "Teach me that, idiot." Sendoh stopped chuckling for a sec. "Teach you _what_, sunshine? That _pass_?" Rukawa nodded. Sendoh laughed. But when he saw the seemingly serious guy, he approached the latter. "Alright, alright… I'll show you." He grinned. Rukawa's features seemingly relaxed as he gave in a microscopic smile, too small to notice but to Sendoh, it was one of the most adorable he has seen.

"Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa looked up, inquiry all over his blue irises. Sendoh smiled his usual. "Tell me, _why_ can't I say no to you, hm?" Rukawa felt his ears burned and in doubles, this time. He tried to bit his lower lip and acted normal. 'What is this baka?' "Hn, doaho- if you _don't_ want to teach me, then it's okay." He said almost indignantly. Sendoh laughed and reached to ruffle the hair of his younger companion. Rukawa tried to dodge away but failed. "Heyy… _quit_ it." Sendoh chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Kidding, I'll _teach_ you that alright. Okay let's begin." Rukawa find himself pouting a bit before nodding in response.

Koshino yawned as he walked through the halls, from behind him, Mitsui is trailing by- eyes looking sleepy as the three-pointer yawned too. They passed through one door, a second one, and the gym, then- a pause. Koshino was made to pause when he heard voices and thumping of the ball against the linoleum floor. From behind him Mitsui knotted his brows in seeming annoyance. The older guy twitched his lips and shrugged nonetheless. "I'm heading to the canteen." Short and crisp- Mitsui said paying no interest as to why his roommate decided to stop and seemingly peeped inside the gym. Mitsui head off and walked towards the door that leads to the canteen. A small peak is all he needed to take a good look inside; Koshino wordlessly peeked into a tiny small slit and was met by the familiar back of his teammate, Sendoh. The taller guy has his back on him of course and as his eyes darted further, he saw… Rukawa- in front, or rather probably a good three-four steps away from him. Rukawa was holding the ball- then he dribbled it for a while. Koshino pushed the door a bit further to now fully see what's been going on inside, careful not to alert the two who seemed rather _busy_ with something. Koshino can now hear practically the conversation between the two as he stood silently on one door frame- eyes a bit in question. 'Sendoh, what are you-?'

"Okay, let's see you do it again." Sendoh said. Rukawa wordlessly nodded as he prepared for something. He backed a few steps and started dribbling the ball- Sendoh readied himself to defend. Rukawa bit his lower lip for a sec before speeding off to attack the spiky-haired boy; and as he neared his older companion- his eyes widened a bit as he tried to execute the said pass; he _bounced_ the ball in _between_ Sendoh's legs to the surprise of the taller kid- but the ball _seemed_ to hit one side of Akira's leg as it momentarily lost its momentum and bounced off on somewhere else- far from where Rukawa wanted it to be. Rukawa clacked his tongue as he was not able to do it for the third time. Sendoh sighed and slightly winced at his leg as he was being constantly _hit_ unintentionally by the ball. He bent down to rub that side of his leg. Rukawa caught up with the ball instead and fire away a jump shot- the ball went in. He sighed and turned to look at Sendoh who was smiling nonetheless. "No _good_, cannot do it." Rukawa stated flatly, quite annoyed that a simple thing like that seems suddenly _not_ quite to fall rightly in place. 'Kso, need probably to practice more…' Sendoh softly chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, you'll get it soon." A sighed. "Well, in any case I think we should get breakfast first- I'm famished." Rukawa continued dribbling the ball and shooting some layups-seemingly not hearing the older boy. Just then, his eyes seemed to focus on one side of the gym and that is where he saw Koshino.

Koshino stared back at the pale rookie and knotted his brows. Only then Sendoh seemed to have followed the rookies gaze and as he did so, saw also his teammate. Sendoh waved. "Oi Kosh, good morning, you're here? I didn't noticed." Koshino twitched his lips and went fully inside the gym now- walking a bit towards where Sendoh was. "Apparently, I was…seems you two are busy." He looked from Sendoh to Rukawa who was giving him obviously the blank look.

"And how are you?" Koshino asks the younger player- not quite the one to technically greet an enemy but has a nagging feeling that somehow, he just had to. 'Weird, why do I even ask this _brat_.' Rukawa simply dribbled the ball once and looked up- eyes showing no emotion or whatever. "Good." He muttered softly. 'Oh, he asks?' Rukawa looked at Sendoh who stared from Koshino to him. A grin. "Well, we are done here anyway, and about to eat breakfast, join us then?" Koshino shrugged and decided to exit the gym as well followed by the two blue-eyed boys.

Inside the canteen, the same scene can be witnessed. The strong aroma of coffee filling the air and sumptuous meal for breakfast. Everyone is almost there- from the Shoyo-Kainan block to the Shohoku-Ryonan block. It was 7 am already. Koshino entered the room first followed by Sendoh then Rukawa trailing behind- Koshino almost cringed as _stares_ threw in at them. Well, not for _him_ the least, to one stoic, pale kid who somewhat caused a hype yesterday by fainting. All eyes were on Rukawa as they seemed curious to know if he's feeling any better. Rukawa _knew_ of the stares around him as he tried to remain oblivious- looking only down as he walked to queue on the lines- waiting for his food to be served. As they passed by a small table with Maki and Fujima on it, Fujima could not helped but to voiced out his thoughts. "How are ya, Rukawa-kun?" Maki only waited for an answer as he sipped onto his coffee. Rukawa looked momentarily and shrugged. "Fine…_thank_s." He said softly. Fujima nodded but Rukawa did not missed that seemingly glint in the brown-haired guy's eyes. Just then, the door to the canteen opened once again this time to reveal Sakuragi and Fukuda. Now, all stares _tripled_ especially when the two queued from behind the food lines. Sendoh passed the tray to Rukawa who simply took it without word. Sakuragi stopped a good two steps away as he squinted his eyes menacingly to the pale rookie in front of him. He snorted. "Looks like someone _is_ alive." He sneered. Rukawa looked back and snorted softly. "And looks like someone is _about_ to die soon." Rukawa shot back coolly. Sakuragi fumed. "Oh really? Pretty scary coming from someone who just fainted his ass off. Pathetic. Good thing your _nanny's_ there. Aint that _sweet_?" A cackle. Rukawa glared. "I suggest you start digging your own grave, doaho." Sakuragi simply cackled more. 'Kitsune's annoyed, hahaha!' Sakuragi inwardly mused. Sendoh chuckled a bit upon hearing that. Sakuragi glared at the spiky-haired boy. Fukuda shook his head. 'Idiot.'

"Don't assume that I'll be guarding your sorry ass off, kitsune, you're easy to _pass_…" Sakuragi goaded further. Everyone fell silent. Eyes were on them as a small tension clung tightly in the air. Rukawa choose to be silent. 'Doaho, who would_ even _think of being guarded by you sure is _stupid'_. But he chose not to say that. Sakuragi darted his eyes at Sendoh who was looking at him- smiling as he held one tray on one hand. Sakuragi stepped forward at Sendoh and looked a tad bit closer- the space between their faces, a good two inches apart. "I'll _guard_ you Sendoh, and defeat you-_both_." Sakuragi grinned evilly as he cackled his familiar laugh. Fukuda simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Stupidity everywhere.' Sendoh simply chuckled softly and handed one tray at Sakuragi to the surprise of the redhead. Sakuragi _almost_ blushed. 'Teme! This smiley is way too nice! Ch! He will be defeated by the tensai later.'

"No problem, Sakuragi. I'll take you on, _anytime_." A smirk. A few cheers and hoots erupted from some players as the tension seemingly vanished in the thin air. From afar, Kiyota cannot help but to hoot a whistle- he grinned. "I'll finish my game early to watch you_ four_ slit your throats off, hahahhaha!" Maki glared at his blatant and noisy freshman. Kiyota sat down and pouted. Sakuragi gritted his teeth in annoyance and gave Kiyota the stare. "The game won't take too long though, wild-haired monkey! It'll be over before you knew it, nyahahaha!" Cheers and laughter erupted. Akagi and Uozumi simply shook their heads and sighed dejectedly. "Remind me to bonk him later, Uozumi." Uozumi simply smirk. Kogure sighed as he worriedly look as if sensing an impending danger. "Don't worry, Kogure-senpai, I think they're doing fine!" Ayako said and she smiled back. From her side, Haruko simply nodded. "Sakuragi-kun is sure fired up today… I wonder if Rukawa-kun is feeling alright now." She said softly as a soft tinge of pink graced her cheeks. She was patted by Ayako on the head. "Why don't you go and _ask_ him yourself? Hahahah!" Ayako joked. Haruko turned beet red. 'Impossible, Ayako-chan…'

"It'll be over too _soon_ redhead, because Sendoh _and_ Rukawa will be _pulverizing_ you. Hahahah!" Mitsui somehow managed to holler back. Everyone seemed to laugh. Miyagi high-fived with him. Uekusa simply chuckled good-naturedly. "Teme, Micchy-kun!" Sakuragi fumed and Mitsui simply grinned back. "Hahaha, don't worry, I'll _side _with you later! _Moral_ support!" Mitsui goaded further as he flashed a peace-sign. The redhead rolled his eyes but he smirked back nonetheless. Koshino simply rolled his eyes as he heard the callous statements all around him and sat himself besides Uekusa, in front of Mitsui. He looked at his table momentarily and sighed. Mitsui noticed him and shrugged. "Eh, what's your problem?" Koshino almost scowled. "Isn't it funny that we're _seated_ all four together?" Miyagi and Uekusa looked at each other and back to the other two. "No, it's not funny coz I aint laughing." Mitsui snapped. Koshino scowled. Ryota grinned and chuckled. "Hahaha, yeah this is rather a bit awkward but, we're good, aren't we, Uekusa?" Uekusa simply nodded? "No problem, here Miyagi." Mitsui simply smirked and shrugged. Koshino simply rolled his eyes and went back to digging his own food. 'Ugh, breakfast buddies for now, then court enemies later. Weird.'

Rukawa clacked his tongue and _overtake_ Sendoh from the line to the surprise of the taller boy. "Hungry _guy_ in queue, move." Sakuragi snarled as Fukuda simply tugged his lips upward. 'Fiery one you got there, _taichou_.' Sendoh simply snorted as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head.

Rukawa sat himself somewhere as hunger overtook him- he did not wait for his older companion as he wordlessly started eating his meaty omelette. He feels like he needs to practice a bit more. He pressed his phone for a sec to take in the time and saw that its 730am already. 'Damn, how time flies.' He looked up as another tray was placed right in front of him- it was Sendoh. Akira simply grinned back as he sat down in front of the pale guy. "Well, Sakuragi sure looks like he's ready to beat me." He chuckled softly as he munched in a piece of bread. Rukawa simply ignored his taller companion. 'Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.' He inwardly mused. After a few more minutes, it was Rukawa who initiated to talk first. He looked up at Sendoh who was busily eating his food.

"So, uh, do I _guard_ your teammate, then?" He almost hesitantly asks. Sendoh tilt his head to one side as he munched and nod at the same time. "Well, looks like it." A pause. Sendoh looked back and smiled. "I feel like Sakuragi is going in _at_ me today." He laughed softly. Rukawa simply stared back and shrugged. "Yeah, that idiot will probably try to tick _you_ off." Sendoh chuckled as he sliced in a portion of his omelette. "In any way, I think you could take on Kicchou." He paused and look at the rookie and as if stating in a low and steady voice he replied- Rukawa stared back. "But I warn you, do _not _take him lightly… he's a _skilled_ player, mind you." Silence. "I mean, not because he _is_ a teammate of mine and all, he is just _simply_ capable." Rukawa found himself nodding. "I kind of figured that." He said softly. Rukawa briefly looked at the table to where the redhead and Fukuda was and was almost surprised to see Fukuda looking back at him. Rukawa lowered down his head and went back to eating. On one end, Fukuda found his lips tugging upward. 'Cap, sorry but, I won't be _easy_ on your… _sunshine_.' Fukuda simply shook his head and snorted softly. 'Love makes the world go round. But you _probably_ realized it by now, Taichou…' Fukuda stopped for a while and went bug-eyed at what he just seemed to inwardly muse. 'Ugh, so not-me.' He cringed at his own thought. He momentarily looked at the redhead in front of him and saw Sakuragi in a dazed state. The guy seemed to be waving back at someone from another table, eyes in a heart-shaped. "Haruko-cchaan…" Sakuragi muttered softly and fondly. From one table, the said girl waved back and smiled. Sakuragi giggled like a love-struck fool. Fukuda sweat dropped.' 'It doesn't simply make the world go round, it makes people _looked_ stupid too.'

Rukawa forked a piece of meat and stared at it for a while. "Well, aren't you going to tell on me some of Sakuragi's _hidden_ skills?" Sendoh jokingly asks as he grinned back. Rukawa snorted softly. "He likes _dunking_ on enemies heads." Sendoh snickered. "Aside from that." Rukawa shrugged. "He jumps high." Sendoh nodded. "I know that as well. Anything else?" Rukawa paused. "He said he's the 'rebound king'." Sendoh laughed. "He seems like one. Anything else?" The rookie knotted his brows. "His timing is way off _most_ of the time but…" A pause. "…sometimes they're surprisingly _good_." Rukawa seemingly made a thought on that one. Sendoh nodded and smile. "Yeah, I kind of thought about it as well, anything _else?"_ A frown was what greeted him. "Nothing _else_." Sendoh chuckled softly as he sipped on his juice. "Alright, good luck on_ my_ head then." Rukawa almost tugged his lips upwards. "Yeah, better put_ on_ a helmet." Sendoh laughed and almost choked on his own juice. "I think I _don't_ want to play anymore, hahaha! I'll _pass_ now, you can do it on your own anyway, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh merrily chuckled. "Just _dodge_ the dunk, doaho." Rukawa lowered his gaze and almost _smiled _as he snorted softly; but he kind of enjoyed their almost non-sensical breakfast chatters sending flutters of warmth inside of him; he can feel his ears and cheeks heat up a bit.

'I think, I _like_ you, you know…' A pause. For the very first time… he inwardly mused and _admitted_.

At room five though after breakfast, Shoyo and Kainan went back to their building to officially start off their match-ups. Same goes for Shohoku-Ryonan block. Most of the players went back to their rooms first to probably prep up a few things but went back down in an instant into the gym to warm-up. Rukawa and Sendoh wordlessly went back to their room as well. Rukawa opened the cabinet and got his small bag and stuffed in there his extra shirt and towel. He decided to simply wear a black shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He seemed to pause for a while as if trying to think if he has forgotten anything- but coming up with a nothing in blank, he decided to close the cabinet and walked towards the small coffee table to check on the game schedule that has been handed over to them by Ayako. "Can I _put_ this in your bag?" A grin. Rukawa looked up to see Sendoh grinning at him and asking if it is okay to put in his towel in _his_ bag. Rukawa stared back, seemingly confused- he simply shrugged. "Okay…" the pale boy simply replied. Sendoh nodded his thanks. "Well, let's go now- its ten am already." Sendoh paused a bit to look at his watch before turning his back to walk towards the door. Rukawa stuffed in the _extra_ towel in before sighing softly to look at the back of his older companion. Sendoh was wearing a white shirt against his black shirt, and also a dark-coloured jogging pants. Rukawa almost sweat drop. 'What _team_ are we again?' Sendoh paused as he opened the door to look at his companion. Rukawa stepped out just as the room across them opened to reveal Sakuragi and Fukuda, yet again. Sendoh closed the door and once again, the four were caught in another deadlock stare. The other two decided to wear their respective jerseys, a complete opposite from the two players from room five. Sendoh looked for a bit, suddenly feeling a pang of nostalgia upon seeing their own Ryonan jersey. He smiled wistfully at Fukuda. "Hey there, Kicchou." Sendoh smiled. Fukuda simply tugged his lips upwards and nodded. "Taichou…" Sakuragi looked dumfounded as he darted his gaze from Sendoh to Fukuda, he scowled. "Taichou?! Captain?!" He voiced out. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes.

"Spikey, you're the _captain_ now of Ryonan?!" Sakuragi hollered. Sendoh simply nodded. "Well, yeah, kind of like it." A grin. Sakuragi gape. "Waah! You mean, Boss Monkey is no more?! Is he quitting?!" Fukuda knotted his brows. "Who's _boss monkey_?" He almost frowned, dreading to hear the answer. "Who else, Uozumi of course, nyahahah!" Sakuragi exclaimed, hands on his hips as he hollered on the quiet aisle. Sendoh sweat drop and his smile faltered a bit. He scratched the back of his nape. 'Jeesh, I wonder _what_ name he calls _me_ though?' He chuckled to himself softly. Rukawa simply snorted and shook his head. Fukuda clenched his fist, how dare this redhead insult their Captain Uozumi. "In any case, if you're the Captain now, I believe that I, too, will have a _slot_ to be the next Captain of Shohoku, since Gori will be retiring soon as well, hehehe, I guess its_ fated_ after all-?!"

"What fate?" Rukawa prodded flatly, looking bored. Sakuragi glared at the fox-eyed boy and smirked. "I am _fated_ to be your _leader_, fox. Our team depends on me." And he cackled slowly. "If that happens, I'll _transfer_ to another team then." Fukuda chuckled softly to the surprise of the two Shohoku players. Sendoh too, laughed a bit as he rolled his eyes. Sakuragi simply smirked. "Well, I don't really mind if you decide to leave, you're not our loss anyway. Hahaha!" Sendoh shook his head while still chuckling a bit as he decided to take a good two steps. "I guess we all better hurry now, its past ten." Fukuda nodded as he, too, followed suit- trailing behind them are the two Shohoku first years who walked with a very obvious space between them.

"So when are you going to transfer?" Sakuragi goaded. Rukawa clenched his fist as a vein popped on one of his temple. Sendoh wasn't able to help but to laugh a bit as Fukuda chuckled softly again. Sakuragi cackled evilly. The four reached the elevator and they all hopped inside. They reached the ground floor in peace and Sakuragi and Fukuda went on ahead to the gym as Sendoh and Rukawa followed behind. Sendoh chuckled a bit as he stretched his long arms behind his head. "So do you really mean it?" Rukawa looked at his older companion. "Mean what?"

"Transfer?" A grin. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged. "If _that_ doahou becomes Captain?" A pause. Sendoh seems to be looking at him expectantly. Rukawa shrugged. "I'd probably give a small thought about it." Sendoh grinned. "So _where_ would you transfer if ever?" Rukawa remained silent. Sendoh decided to continue. "You could go to _my_ team, I would _love_ to have you." He grinned. "And _why_ is that?" He challenge his older companion. Sendoh simply shrugged and smile. "Like I said, you're a forward _any_ point guard could ask for." Rukawa paused on his tracks as he was made to look- he suddenly felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he clench and unclench his fist. Sendoh was simply looking at him- smiling that disarming smile at him. "What?" Sendoh asks, as he grinned more charmingly. Rukawa instinctively looked down at the floor- suddenly feeling shy all over. "Doahou, I'm thinking of going to Shoyo, instead." He lied softly but deep inside, he _knows_ best- and he could only tug a portion of his lips upward as he looked down on the floor absentmindedly. Sendoh feigned disappointed. "Tsk, aw, too bad- I thought we'd make a great team. Haha. But why _Shoyo?_" Sendoh wondered very much- truth is, he was not expecting Rukawa's silly answer- he honestly thought that he would choose Ryonan _or_ Kainan instead. The next statement made Sendoh laughed a bit more as he found the answer to much sillier that what he initially thought of. "Because their _team_ starts with the letters _S-H-O_…. just like _Shohoku_." Rukawa simply stated flatly. He felt his ears burned a bit as he very well knows that his stupid answer caused for Sendoh to chuckle profusely. "How lame, and here I thought I'd be welcoming you in Ryonan."

Rukawa twitched his lips and clutched his bag tighter. "Your school is far… I'll be coming in late _always_." He reasoned softly and Sendoh simply grinned back. "Well, if I'm your Captain, you'll _always _be excused." Rukawa fought the urge to flush. "Doahou." But deep inside, Rukawa _knew_.

It was 1030 in the morning and true enough, most of the people are already inside the gym. The first game is about to start at eleven am. As Sendoh and Rukawa stepped inside, as always, stares were thrown at them but it seemed that they never mind. Sendoh momentarily walked over to Akagi and Uozumi. The two Captains nodded at him as Ayako handed him over a folder, asking him to sign over. Rukawa placed his bag on a nearby bench as his eyes caught sight of Mitsui and Koshino practicing their shooting skills on one side of the court, from the far end, there's Uekusa and Miyagi who seems to be practicing as well while chatting, they looked like they've been good friends since day one. Rukawa wordlessly sat on the bench as he tried to look bored. From across, Sakuragi can be seen looking all too giddy beside Akagi's sister as he tries his very hard to impress her. Fukuda seems to be listening to his music while eyes close as he sat on the far end of one bench. Hikoichi can be seen around Ayako, Kogure, and the two Captains. Hikoichi seems to be getting excited at something as he keeps on saying something to Sendoh- with the taller guy smiling and nodding once in a while.

Sendoh handed back the paper back to Ayako and nodded his thanks as he smiled as well. Ayako simply chuckled softly in response. Akagi took in a brief moment to look at the younger guy just a few inches away from him. From his observant eyes, he could sense an aura of _leadership_ around Sendoh. He may be young and a bit carefree most of the time, but his guts tells him otherwise. Sendoh can manage to be deadly serious especially when he tries to focus all of his energy on something. Akagi _knew_, and probably has always known that one day, this boy would probably topple a few good players around Kanagawa, and maybe even Maki himself. He has always knew especially when he watched the game Ryonan had with Kainan. It was truly _intense_\- Sendoh has been playing his skill at par with Maki and has been deliberately making the older guy commit a few fouls and struggles. Coach Taoka has really put in all of his efforts on the boy. But Akagi wondered, if the spiky-haired boy would be _devoting_ his passion towards basketball forever or _not_. He has heard a few good stories from Uozumi that Sendoh seems to be the type of guy who excels in the sport but is not really keen on making his life revolve around it. He loves basketball but also likes a lot of things or hobbies. He often is late for practice but is _there_ alright when the team needs him. Overall, Sendoh seems to believe that there is indeed more to life than hoops and all. Akagi sighed deeply just in time as Sendoh managed to look back at him to his utter surpised- he almost gasps but managed to smile as the blue-eyed boy from Ryonan nodded his acknowledgement. Akagi smirked. "Are you ready for today, Sendoh-kun?" Akira simply smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…" A grin. Akagi softly snorted and chuckled a bit. Just as he thought. Sendoh seems to be living life to _express_ and not to _impress_. And Akagi thought that it's all good to have that kind of attitude.

"Sendoh-kun, call Rukawa-kun please, he needs to sign also this paper." Ayako chirped in. Sendoh looked at the manager of Shohoku briefly and nodded. His eyes searched for Rukawa across the court and there he saw him sitting like a rock again, unflinching as the pale boy simply looks at the players practising on one corner. He tried to wave his hand in an attempt to get his attention- and true indeed, Rukawa must have sense that someone is deliberately trying to do something somewhere and as he turned his gaze to look, saw Sendoh smiled and waved his hand in an urge to call him to sign something. Rukawa wordlessly got up from his seat and approached them.

"Sign here, Rukawa-kun. Just a few information to be filled up for the Ministry of Education." Ayako informed him and the rookie wordlessly got the pen and started writing. Sendoh looked briefly before turning back to Uozumi and Akagi who's also at the side. "Wow, you guys are going to wait for the winners, aint that cool?" Sendoh grinned. Uozumi smirked and close his eyes. "We _are_ waiting for you _two_." He emphasized the word _two_ and everyone around them chuckled a bit except for Rukawa who seemed to be serious on writing on the paper. Sendoh chuckled softly as he scratched his head. "Pressuring me eh, Uozumi-san?"

"I doubt if you feel that though, Sendoh." Uzoumi prodded further.

"I'm sure he _does_. It's not _easy_ being Captain." It was Akagi who butted in and Sendoh could only looked at Shohoku's leader as he nod and smile. Sendoh knew that Akagi might be referring to the _other_ kind of pressure- being the team Captain now and all, plus having not to have qualified in the Nationals, the upcoming Winter Tournament, scouting for new players… "Thanks, Akagi-san." Sendoh said softly and Akagi simply smiled and nodded. "We'll _wait_ for you- and Rukawa-kun." Sendoh chuckled as he just nodded his head off. "Sure, sure… uh, if _we_ make it." A grin. Both Captains simply nodded their heads.

"Done." Rukawa stated flatly and handed over the paper to Ayako who checked in a few details before nodding her head off. "Good, you two can go back now." The two started walking towards across the court passing by Miyagi and Uekusa. Miyagi snorted as he made a fade away, sending the ball in. He grinned. "Black and White, shirts huh!" Sendoh stopped as he looked at the smaller point guard of Shohoku-with Rukawa pausing in as well to see if something came up. Miyagi grinned- Uekusa too paused a bit. Sendoh simply smiled. "You two are like _Yin_ and _Yang_ you know." Rukawa looked at his shorter teammate as if waiting for an answer. Sendoh furrowed his brows for a moment, and twitched his lips. "Uh? Yin and Yang?" Miyagi simply shrugged and smile. "Yeah." And Miyagi went back to shooting some hoops. When the two player decided to resume their practice, Rukawa headed off to sit back. Sendoh paused and looked back at the two running players. "Good luck, later." The spiky-haired said good-naturedly.

Just then the first game is about to start. Kogure and Ikegami was chosen to be the referee- and the four players decided to walk towards the centre. From the corner, a few cheers and hoots of excitement, coming mostly from Sakuragi and Hikoichi entailed. Fukuda remained unfazed as he simply looked on wordlessly. Mitsui smirked as he came face-to-face with the equally smirking Miyagi. "Aint this _sweet_, Ryo-chin? I'll be beating your shorty ass off. " Miyagi simply chuckled. "Whatever Mitsui, did you _glue_ your teeth tightly?" From one corner, Sakuragi laughed like a madman. Koshino too was a bit surprised as Mitsui flared beet red in annoyance, but he _knew_ best as he shrugged it off. He is after all good friends with their shorter member anyway. Uekusa laughed a bit and nodded. Kogure sweatdrop at the callous statements before deciding to blow the whistle to officially start the game. Sakuragi fidgeted on his seat. "Arrgh, I don't know who to side, I mean, they're both my friends! Go Ryo-chin! Go Micchy-kun!" He cheered on one side. Fukuda simply eyed him almost uninterestingly as he darted his eyes someplace else—more like to _someone_ else. And more specifically to _two_ Aces across the court.

Ikegami walked at the middle-in between four boys and raised the ball up- he looked at each side to see if both teams are ready for the jump ball just then, he whistled and both Uekusa and Koshino tried to jump to tick of the ball to their corner. The ball got first into the hands of Miyagi and Uekusa. From one side, Sakuragi cheered. "Hahaha, nice one Ryo-chin! Micchy-kun what happened?! Old age?! Nyahaha!" Mitsui simply scowled and hollered. "I pray you lose later, monkey!" Sakuragi fumed. "Teme, Micchy!" And the game ensued against four players.

Mitsui choose to guard Miyagi as the two Ryonan boys guarded each other as well- Miyagi tried to ran past his senior as Mitsui tried his best not to let him lose, Miyagi passed the ball to Uekusa who caught in readily and was getting to fire up a jump shot when Koshino tried to block him, he passed back to Miyagi who was right under the basket in lightning speed and put on a layup shot for an easy score. A few claps erupted on one side. Sakuragi cheered. Mitsui simply twitched his lips and got the ball to dribble back on court. "Yeah, yeah, game's just starting." And he smirked that deadly smirked of his as he too, began to fuel up and started playing serious for real.

"So, who do you think will get this?" Sendoh asks as they both watched the game that has been going on for about fifteen minutes. They were seated on one bench, space between them, more like, Rukawa's bag in between them as Sendoh watched the game with one palm on his cheek. Rukawa was simply sitting along- eyes moving towards whomever pairing that gets the ball. "I don't know…" Rukawa started and then he paused. Sendoh looked at his left expecting an answer, when he found himself chuckling upon the response. "…you're the _oracle_ of Ryonan, you're supposed to know." Rukawa flatly stated, obviously trying to humour the older boy as he found his lips tugging slightly upward. Sendoh laughed a bit and shook his head. "I'm _the_ Captain, not the _oracle_." He chuckled softly to himself. Rukawa simply shrugged and answered, "Mitsui-senpai, probably."

Sendoh nodded- seemingly to agree as they have been leading on the game with six points. Miyagi and Uekusa has been trying obviously to penetrate under the basket but the defensive play by Mitsui and Koshino has been unnerving that it seems impossible. Koshino has the ball, he is currently dribbling it and was contemplating on charging forward for an easy two, they were on one side of the court- Koshino was trying to eye Mitsui who seems to be having a struggle against Miyagi's defence- he tried to run past Uekusa who guarded him knowingly. Koshino scowled. 'Kso!'

"Trip him over, Uekusa." Both Ryonan turned to look at one side and saw Sendoh grinning like a ten-year old kid. Beside him, a frowning Rukawa seemed to simply look on as if seeing nothing. Koshino and Uekusa sweatdrop. Koshino scowled and gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Really Sendoh, and you call yourself Captain?!' Uekusa simply chuckled softly at Sendoh's blatant statement. "Trip _him_ now, Uekusa." Another goad, Sendoh seems to be annoying Koshino. Koshino scowled. "Ch! Shut up there, Akira! I hope you _tripped_ over on your game as well, you silly!" Sendoh laughed as he clutch his sides, apparently he found the scene funny. Rukawa looked at him as if he's grown three heads or something. "What are you doing, doaho?" Sendoh shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just cheering for Uekusa." Rukawa pouted. "Idiot, you want your teammate to _trip_ your teammate?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa and chuckled a bit. "To make it more exciting." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted.

Koshino was able to passed Uekusa and run towards the basket but not before shouting his annoyance towards Sendoh. "Damn you Akira, I'll get you after this!" Mitsui wondered what fired up Koshino as the hot-tempered freak simply did a layup and this earned him a few cheers from some of his teammates. "Nice one, senpai!" Hikoichi hollered! Koshino shot a look at Sendoh and smirked. "See that, Sendoh?" Sendoh simply shrugged. "Boo." And Koshino scowled as Sendoh laughed. He flashed a V-sign and Hiroaki was left with no choice but to nod as the game resumed. Rukawa rolled his eyes and stated in his monotone voice. "You_ act_ like a kid, you know." Sendoh gave him a stare and Rukawa almost felt his ears burned a bit. "Well, you _blush_ like a girl, you know." Sendoh grinned. "I hate you." Rukawa hissed. Sendoh chuckled amusedly and cheerily retorted back. "Well I don't…" He paused. "…_hate_ you that is." A grin. Rukawa bit his lower lip and moved his right foot to _kick_ Sendoh on the shin, sending the older boy cringing in pain as he chuckled. "He-heyy! You're barbaric!" Rukawa twitched his lips, almost tugging it upward as he rolled his eyes off the taller guy. 'Hahaha, you really are adorable, Rukawa-kun.' Sendoh found himself musing in the middle of a game. But this time, he doesn't need to wonder much. Truth is… 'Rukawa-kun, I think I…'

From afar, Fukuda could only looked on as he, too, tugged his lips upward at the scene across him. 'Taichou, somewhere between your laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and your _lame_ jokes, you _fell_ in love.' A pause. Fukuda cringe once more. He felt like vomiting this time. 'Ugh, I better stop analysing Taichou's feelings. 'Sheesh.'

Sakuragi simply cheered as well and went forlorn for a minute. Fukuda shook his head. "Nice one, Micchy-kun and _commoner_! Hahahah! Aww, Ryo-chin, fight will you! Ayako is watching!" Miyagi gritted his teeth and a vein popped on one of his temple. "Shut up Sakuragi! Argh!" Miyagi hovered a small look on one corner and indeed saw Ayako looking at him a bit worriedly- but she smiled nonetheless, seeing the efforts Ryota has been exerting is enough. "Aya-chaan!" Miyagi whined and sniffed. 'I'll try to win this! For _love_!' He vowed and with the final five minutes left on the game, the four players tried to give all their best. Miyagi was able to cut the lead in three with a miraculous three-pointer- he was able to steal the second possession and made again an easy two, now cutting the lead to one, but somehow, Mitsui, being the former MVP was able to pull the strings together to fire a three and the lead was up by four with less than two minutes on the game. It was a game of defence and both pairings have been tied up in one time but as the seconds died down, Mitsui has the last possession- he drive past Uekusa and Miyagi who decided to double team him and passed the ball to a free Koshino; Koshino was about to shoot but somehow hesitated- he returned the ball back to Mitsui who almost got the ball stolen by Uekusa but managed to hold onto it; as the final ten seconds tick by- sending a few players on the bench on their feet, Mitsui fired a jump shot, although Miyagi was able to tipped the ball a bit, hoping against hope that the ball won't go in but fate dictated otherwise as the said orange leather swished inside the basket sending Mitsui and Koshino in glee. Both dudes, high-fived and stopped for a bit in surprised. They weren't really close after all. Miyagi smiled a bit wearily and sadly but he was good. Uekusa walked over to tap him on the shoulder and Ryota simply grinned. "I'm good, don't worry." Uekusa simply shrugged and smiled as well. "Yeah me too, Miyagi-san… it's been fun playing with you." Mitsui walked over to both of them and glomped them hard. He was grinning and laughing. "Hahahaha, that was nice guys, aww, let me hug you both!" Koshino smiled and the four exchange handshakes. Akagi ang Uozumi, clapped their hands at the good game played before them plus of course the sportsmanship shown by the four players- they were given their towels and all men walked towards one side of the court to greet their teammates. Koshino however walked towards the other side with a small pout on his lips, approaching a smiling Sendoh. When he was in front of his team Captain, he paused for a bit before _kicking_ lightly yet _again_ Sendoh. Sendoh gasps and winced once more. "Hey! What is it with you guys, always _kicking_ me?" He chuckled in between his cringing. Koshino pouted. "So _Akira_, I just won, you know." Sendoh grinned. "Yeah, good job!" Sendoh offered his hand for a tap and Koshino wordlessly did so. He looked momentarily to the person beside Sendoh and saw Rukawa staring with a stoic expression. Koshino looked for a bit, sighed and turned his back. "Well, good luck on your game then."

The game ended at with ten minutes before twelve, the next game will be at one pm so that means, there is still an hour or so before the next match up. Sendoh stretched his long arms and yawned. The other players were across the other side of the court, chatting and laughing along as they drink their Pocari. From one corner, Kogure, Ayako, Haruko, Akagi, and Uozumi were busy jotting down on the match-ups because every stats, games, and the whatnots needs to be recorded indeed. Rukawa looked down at the linoleum floor and tried to blank his thoughts. 'Well, this is _it_. It's _our_ turn.' For some reason, Rukawa isn't really feeling anything towards the game, this is a simple match-up with no bearing and all- one can lose and still go on as if nothing happened, just like what Miyagi and Uekusa who was now all laughing and smiling and even joking at the lame mistakes they did while on court. It was something so simple and plain; you just have to play _and_ enjoy. But somehow, winning for him is an added bonus, a _star_ clipped on a ribbon as if you just have been awarded with something profound. Rukawa thought of the '_what ifs'_ this time. 'What is _we_ did lose to Sakuragi and Fukuda later?' Yes, for some unknown reason he found himself contemplating on this simple thing—will he feel bad? Probably he will, but somehow, just like Sendoh said to him one time, '_every winning streak will have to end sometime_' Rukawa honestly gave it a thought- he is always seen as someone who's very fired up on getting the glory to the point sometime that people tends to ask him if he's _still_ enjoying the game- or is he is just simply playing _just_ to win the game. Enjoy. Fun. The two words seems simple enough but almost as complex as well like a chemical formula to him sometimes. A tap on his shoulder and he was made to look at Sendoh. He smiled. "You're concentrating again?" Rukawa looked and shrugged. "No, I'm sleeping." Sendoh chuckled. "Yeah right, well, we're up next, you wanna shoot some hoops?" He asks nonchalantly, feeling a bit of déjà vu somewhere. Rukawa paused for a moment. Sendoh sighed and stood up. "Hey…" He started softly, Rukawa looked up to him slowly and gasps when Sendoh decided to ruffle his hair. "Don't think too much, alright? Just have fun out there." Sendoh winked. Rukawa pouted a bit. "This game is meant to be _enjoyed_ sunshine, not just _endured_. There's a difference." He grinned. Rukawa seemed still unconvinced as Sendoh rolled his eyes off in amusement, he chuckled. "Just play. Have fun. Enjoy the game."

"Just that, huh?" Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, just that…" A pause. Rukawa shrugged as he cast his eyes down. "Just have fun and time is not wasted, huh…" Sendoh sighed and shook his head. He felt endeared, as if he is talking at the naïve part of Rukawa. "The time you enjoy _wasting_ is not wasted time, Rukawa-kun." When Rukawa cannot think of anything more to say, he wordlessly stood up from the bench as well and stretched his pale arms. He paused to see Sendoh looking at him with _something_ in his eyes- he couldn't read into _yet_. 'Stop daydreaming, doaho.' He inwardly berated himself. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "So…" Rukawa started, and almost fidgeted his right foot, "…do we practice?" Sendoh simply snorted softly and chuckled. Rukawa frowned. "What's funny?" Sendoh shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that… you _looked_ cute, Rukawa-kun." And probably, that statement made one pale and blue-eyed Rookie beet red in the ears. "Do-doahou." Sendoh only grinned back as the taller boy walked towards across on one side to get the ball and dribbled across the gym. Stares and heads turned now as _the_ game that they've been waiting for has finally arrived.

Sendoh dribbled the ball on the free throw line, eyes looking up at the basket- oblivious to the stares around him, and to the gym door that has just opened just in time for the Shoyo-Kainan players to come inside and probably watch the match-up that they deemed of as matchups between four rivals.

Thirty minutes before the game and the four players can be seen on each side of the court, practising on their own. Sakuragi can be seen running around doing some layups as Fukuda simply dribbled the ball in fancy ways, but he has this deep thoughtful expression. The bench are almost full now with players from all teams and Ayako could only watch in anticipation as she shook his head. "Kogure-senpai, please remind me that this is simply just a match-up right?" Kogure adjusted his glasses and chuckled nervously. "Uh, well, apparently it is- just so happened that the players who would be battling it out are _not_ ordinary players." Ayako simply sighed and shook her head. "Even I am utterly surprised."

Maki sat down wordlessly on one bench with Fujima of course on his side. Behind them a mixture of team Shoyo and Kainan boys stood- waiting patiently as well for the second game to ensue. Hanagata sighed softly as he spoke in his low-toned voice, "So is it safe to assume that Sendoh and Rukawa will be having this game just like a walk in the park, perhaps?" He inquired almost analytically and Fujma could only shrugged and snort. "Technically and to everyone else here perhaps, _yes_, they might find this too easy but if I would give in my innermost thoughts about it…" A pause and Kenji found himself smirking. "…one can never be too _confident_." Maki nodded his head. "For the past few months, Sakuragi has shown a great deal of improvement. He may be a beginner in the field, but to someone who's very much a fast-learner, his relentless energy and stamina is a _threat_ indeed." Maki shifted his gaze now to the two Aces from both teams. He made a long stare to one particular player on the court, the taller of the two- Akira Sendoh to be exact. He remembered their game against Ryonan a few months ago and once again, he was reminded on how Sendoh played against him on a level that _almost_ got him, had fate dictated otherwise. 'Sendoh, it is as if he almost came up to me and said, _let me win, but if I cannot win, let me be brave in the attempt._' Maki found himself smirking as he closed his eyes. 'Genius.' He inwardly mused once more.

Sendoh fired a jump shot from one corner and the ball went in, he tugged his lips upward and jogged to catch the ball that has bounced somewhere. Rukawa was simply standing on one side, dribbling- eyes looking blank, aware of the fact that all stares were being particularly thrown at them. He tried to remain oblivious as he can be and decided to run past by Sendoh to have a simple layup. He caught the ball with one hand and stopped on one side only to be greeted by the welcoming stares of the few people on one side. He was about to turn his back to have another shot when Kiyota hollered back at him. "Just so you know, Jin and I _won_." Kiyota snickered. Rukawa momentarily looked back, not really knowing what to say. 'So? Who's Jin? And who're you?' He inwardly shot back. He shrugged and sped off to the free throw line. Kiyota gritted his teeth in annoyance and snob the pale rookie. 'I'll beat you both, Sendoh and Rukawa! Jin and I will win this!'

Sendoh stopped for a while when he thought he heard something ringing- it was a very familiar ring and instantly he knew that it was indeed his phone. He walked towards the bench; and rummaged his bag to receive the call from his brother. He smiled through the call. "Hey there bro!" Akira greeted a bit cheerily this time. Akito laughed at the other line. "Wow, you sound friendly, I bet you missed my calls, otouto!" Akira rolled his eyes and grinned. True enough, it's been two days since his brother called and he kind of missed him alright. They are very close to each other and they don't really get into serious fights- they bicker but it's mostly nothing serious. "Haha, yeah well, you could say that." Akira finally admitted he missed his brother.

"Aww, you're sweet otouto, I'll make you your favourite dessert when you come back!" Akito said on the other line. Akira simply nodded and respond. "Sure."

"So, how are you there? How's everything?" Akito asked.

"It's all good, actually I'm about to play- second matchup." The younger Sendoh grinned, liking the way his brother groaned on the other line. "A game again?! How many games are you guys playing anyway?" Akito hollered. Akira laughed and rolled his eyes. "We will be playing our asses off til we die, bro." Akito snorted. "Yeah right airhead, oi, by the way, don't forget that we still have a lot of Christmas shopping to attend to, so better hurry back!"

"Yeah, I know that bro…look, I really want to talk but my teammate is kind of giving me the glare, we need to practice." Sendoh obviously tried to construct a lie- truth is, Rukawa was simply playing on court by himself. "Teammate again? From Shohoku?" Akira nodded as if Akito can see it. "Yeah, its today's matchup- it's kind of complicated, I'll tell on you when I get back about the rules, but they kind of mixed us up." Sendoh shrugged. 'Something like that.' Sendoh Akira mused inwardly.

"Who's your teammate bro? Is he there with you? Can I talk to him? Do you have a picture of him?" Akito grinned on the other line. "I plan to tell him _not_ to cooperate so that you'll lose, you know. Hahaha!" The younger Sendoh rolled his eyes. 'There goes his brother again.' "Hey, shut it now, will you, the last time you called. I _lost_. _We_ lost."

"Fuck, for real?" Akito gasps on the other line. The spikey-haired nodded. "For _real_. Remind me to kill you when I get back." Akito laughed at the statement he just heard. "Hahahah, no thanks, I pray you'd have amnesia though! Oops, _kidding_ there. But, I knew it, you're going to lose! Hahahah!" Akira simply rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not this time bro…" He paused and looked at the pale guy who fired another jump shot. Akira smiled. "…I won't lose this time, Akito-niisan. Apparently, I am teamed up with one Kanagawa's most formidable scorer." Akira grinned.

"Oh really, huh! C'mon let me talk to him!" Akito prodded. The player simply chuckled. "He doesn't talk much." 'Or so I think.' Akira added as a thought, because the last time he checked, Rukawa seemed to be _talking_ already a bit to _him_. He smiled at the thought. "I'll call you next time, bro, I need to go! Game's about to start!" Akito snorted at the other line, "Whatever, just do your best!" Dial tone. Sendoh momentarily looked at his phone a smile on his lips. He looked at his left just in turn to see Rukawa approaching him- the pale rookie wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he huffed slightly. Sendoh smiled. "Hey, don't push too much, Rukawa- still ten minutes more, rest now." Rukawa wordlessly nodded as his gaze fell on Sendoh's hand clutching his phone. "Who you're talking to?" Somehow, managing to ask the older boy. 'Duh, Rukawa why are you asking anyway?' He inwardly kick himself for being a bit nosy back there. 'What gives, Kaede?'

"My brother." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa looked up and nodded. "Oh." He softly stated. Sendoh simply shrugged as he both sat down on the bench, just awaiting the whistle to blow to signal off the start of the game. Rukawa panted as he drank in his Pocari and wiped his mouth using his shirt. Eyes looking ahead brightly on the court. For the next forty minutes, both he and Sendoh are going to be teammates. And somehow, somewhere, Rukawa promised, that for the next forty minutes—he will play as if they've been teammates for the longest time. He doesn't need to explain why so… because he already _knew_. He now only wonders if… the older boy _somehow_ cares. Rukawa involuntarily gulped as his blue eyes moved to wonder around the court- seeing all too familiar faces, chatting endlessly with each other; and as Rukawa slowly closed his eyes with the final few minutes ticking down- there a whistle blew by signalling the start of their game. The crowd erupted in a familiar echoes of hoots and cheers, some taunting and others encouraging. He could recognized a few voices from afar and as Rukawa opened his cerulean orbs- they seemed to focused more intensely now; he was about to stand up when a weight on his shoulder grabbed his attention and it was no other the hand of his teammate- Sendoh Akira; Rukawa looked at his right and saw that handsome face smiling back at him. "Are you ready, your _highness_?" Sendoh asks jokingly. Rukawa paused, as if hesitating for a bit before finding the will to nod his head off- he tugged his lips upward. 'Have fun. Just enjoy.' Surely, the pale boy would very much love to oblige. "Ready when you are, _slave_." Sendoh chuckled and probably mustered all his strength not to gasps upon hearing Rukawa spoke those words, truth is- he felt happy and contented, and he now knew _why_. He ruffled the pale guy's head and stood up from the bench. The crowd going a bit frenzy now as they hoot and cheered. From across, Sendoh eyes Maki looking at him- Maki nodded and Sendoh simply smiled back. And as they walked towards the centre of the court- with Sakuragi and Fukuda waiting already on the middle, looking very imposing indeed, Rukawa paused and looked back at Sendoh who was trailing two steps behind. He pouted. "You'd pass the ball, to _me_ right, and not to Fukuda?" Sendoh stopped- and chuckled. "Haha, you think I'd betray you _on_ court, _dear_?" Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up. 'Dear? Damn you Sendoh Akira!' Sendoh grinned and clacked his tongue. "Aw, you turned red again." He chuckled. Rukawa glared back. "Of course I'd pass the ball on you…" A pause. "… but promise me, you'll _pass_ back."

Silence. Rukawa contemplated at first before answering. "I'll think about it." Sendoh snorted and shook his head, scratching the back of his nape. Akagi and Uozumi stepped on the courts- chosen to be the two referees this time. "On the middle now, for the jump ball!" Akagi hollered. Sakuragi immediately took the slot to take in the jump ball. Eyes looking menacing now as he prepared to jump high to get the orange leather on their side. Fukuda standing close behind, looking ready as well. Akagi eyed the other two and asked, "So, who's going to the jump ball?" Rukawa immediately shook his head. "I don't do jump balls." Uozumi chuckled upon hearing this and Sendoh could only snort back in response. The redhead cackled evilly and menacingly looked at the pale guy. "It's a pity you can't do a simple thing like this. Good thing, nanny's around, eh? Nyahaha." He was bonked by Akagi on the head. "Itte, Gori!"

"Quiet already will you." Akagi turned to look at Sendoh who was smiling sheepishly. "Don't tell me, you don't do jump balls, either?" Akagi threatened. Sendoh raised both of his hands and shook his head. "Er, don't worry, I do, Akagi-san. I'll do it." Akagi smirked. From the corner, loud shouts and hoots with laughter erupted at the start of the awkward scene before them. Maki shook his head, disbelieving the silly little thing at the start of the game.

Sendoh positioned himself at the centre but not without hearing something from Sakuragi who stood almost already the same height as his. Sendoh's eyes widened a bit as he smiled his usual and nodded his head off to the redhead. Sakuragi only smirked as he readied himself for the jump. "Spikey, I've always waited for this, I'm going to beat you now." Sakuragi said confidently, eyes looking sharp and with a smirk so sure of himself. Sendoh simply snorted softly and shrugged. "I have always seen your improvement, Sakuragi-kun… and sure, you're welcome anytime to try." Sendoh calmly stated back- and as the ball was raised between them- Akagi tossed it over two tall players, and in a split seconds, two boys tried to jump simultaneously to get the orange leather. Sakuragi, for obvious reasons, was able to bat away the ball with his force causing for the whole gym to be surprised- he sent the ball to bounce off someplace just as Fukuda ran off to have the ball right into his hands. The crowd was surprised- well, everyone honestly thought that it's going to be Sendoh and Rukawa's first basket. Fukuda sped off towards the other end and was about to charge into the goal when Rukawa appeared in front of him- Fukuda backed down a bit, stunned by that seemingly sharp and blue eyes that speaks of 'seriousness'. Fukuda tried to have a one-on-one against Rukawa who was carefully trying to observe first before noticing that he had a chance to steal. Sakuragi came in from behind and hollered, "Pass!" Fukuda looked at his left to see Sakuragi keen on having the ball passed onto him but hesitated when he saw Sendoh guarding the redhead to the much enjoyment of the crowd. Everyone was cheering for both the redhead and Sendoh. Mitsui's voice boomed throughout. "Sakuragi! Don't hesitate, beat Sendoh now!" Miyagi as well shouted to boost Sakuragi's confidence. The others simply hooted and cheered randomly. Sendoh in all honesty, was still beginning to _start_ up. He was guarding Sakuragi but not the total kind- he was not trying to take it on easy as well, but he was defending. He is still trying to read into the redhead's move. 'This kid is unpredictable- he might do something funny later on.' From the corner of his eye he could Rukawa trying to guard an attacking Fukuda. And as Fukuda dribbled once- twice, he ran past Rukawa and evaded him to the surprise of the crowd and was able to jump up to put in a reverse layup. The stunned crowd erupted in cheers as the first two basket was made. Sakuragi was surprised, he wanted very much to get mad but seeing their first score on board- he wasn't able to help it but to smirk as well. He cackled. "Nyahahah, it's all because of my exquisite pass." Akagi shouted at him. "Back on the game, doaho!" Sakuragi scowled and this time, it's their turn to defend. Sendoh dribbled the ball and walked towards the other two that's already on the other end of the court. Rukawa was simply walking beside him, eyes looking blank. Sendoh chuckled, "Rukawa-kun, when I say _enjoy_ the game, I don't mean that you _lax _on guard." Sendoh reminded as he dribbled the ball, picking up pace now. Rukawa simply glared at him menacingly. "Who says I'm chilling, doaho? I just got passed by, that's all." He pouted. Sendoh snickered some more, shaking his head. "I'll get this point, just wait and see." Rukawa hissed. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and bend low just as the redhead approached him now, eyes looking menacingly. Sendoh smiled. 'A little challenge wouldn't hurt.' Sendoh bent low and dribbled- he charged right in front of a stunned Sakuragi and turned his back on him- pushed a bit back and turned once again to fake-ly attempt on a jump shot- it was executed perfectly because Sakuragi thought that he would be shooting indeed as the redhead jumped up but Sendoh knew and he instinctively _passed _the ball to his _left_ expecting Rukawa to catch it but alas- Rukawa's eyes widened because the _pass_ was anticipated by Fukuda and the smug-face guard sped off towards the other court. All three ran behind him and Sakuragi came in right behind Fukuda, asking yet again for a pass. "Pass, Fukusuke!" Fukuda wordlessly did so and as the ball was handed to him over, Sakuragi grinned menacingly readying himself for his first layup. He jumped- ready to place the ball on top of the ring when the said ball was batted away by no other than Sendoh- only to be caught by Rukawa who now ran towards the end of the line for the easy two. This time, the crowd hollered evenly. Sakuragi fumed. "Teme!" Sendoh looked over to Sakuragi and smiled. "Nice try, Sakuragi-kun." The redhead blushed a bit and pouted.

Sendoh turned to his pale teammate who was walking towards him now. "I didn't get the pass." Rukawa childishly exclaimed. Sendoh simply snorted and chuckled. "You'll get it next time." Rukawa could only snort back. "Ch, doahou." And so the game ensued between this four players for the next twenty minutes. The first half was clearly a close battle between the two-miraculously as many expected for Sendoh and Rukawa to get the easy win- but Sakuragi and Fukuda proved to them that everybody can _like_ the underdog for everyone _feels_ like the underdog at one point in their lives. The first half ended- score is 48-54, in favour of the two blue-eyed boys. Fukuda _knew_ at some point that this is going to happen, still he was grateful because somehow he manages to keep his focus optimal and commits a few mistakes. Somehow, the redhead as well is not committing mistakes- just so happened that Rukawa is truly indeed a deadly scored on court. Fukuda sniffed as he drank his water and looked at the other side, to where the two Aces sat. He was thinking on how to slightly weaken their offence. At one point he thought he could read into his Taichou's passes- but Rukawa seemed to be getting the hang of it already because every time Sendoh made a pass, the young boy is sure to be _there_. Sakuragi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "K'so, can't we foul them?" Fukuda shook his head. "Not going to be easy to foul… Sendoh." Sakuragi clacked his tongue. "I'll try to foul him and I suggest you elbow the kitsune!" Fukuda sweatdrop. That is not happening of course. "Remember what I told you, Sakuragi?" Sakuragi seemed to pause. He _did_ remember a few smarty-pants lines from this smug Fukuda. _"It's not the size of the dog in a fight… it's the size of the fight within the dog_" Sakuragi looked on wordlessly and tightened his grip on his tumbler. "Are we going to lose now, Fukusuke?" Fukuda snorted. 'Lose? Too early to give up yet…' His reverie was broken though when Fukuda put on another line that sent him pondering once again, but, _somehow_ believing as well. "I never expect to lose. And even when I'm the underdog, I still prepare a victory speech."

The whistle blew. Start of the second half.

**TBC**

**a/n: sheesh, I must admit I didn't quite like the last part and the game details, lol! Sorry, I'll put in more intensive details on the next chapter! Thanks so much for keeping with me, I hope you're still on this! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

End of first half. Rukawa wordlessly took note of the scores on the board and snorted softly to himself. They are leading by six points. Not much of a lead considering the fact that it is him and Sendoh to boost but, a lead is still a lead no matter where you put it. He sat down on the bench and opened his bottle of Pocari and drank from it. He momentarily looked across the court to see how the other two players is doing. 'Seems like they're talking.' He inwardly noted. He sighed softly and looked at his right to see Sendoh drinking in as well from his bottle. Sendoh stared back at him after, "We're leading." A smile. Silence was what greeted the older boy. Sendoh snorted softly and chuckled. Rukawa frowned. "I don't get some of your passes…" A pause. Rukawa looked down momentarily as if trying to remember a few scenes from the first half. He did remember a few good passes from Sendoh which he was able to get a hold of, but funny because there were a few other passes as well that seemed 'off' the hook; meaning, Sendoh's passes were _so_ good, Rukawa wasn't able to _read_ into them, causing for the enemy to intercept. Sometimes, the ball would _slipped_ from his hand because of the intensity of the way the older boy pass. 'He passes as if he's throwing me a boulder.' Rukawa went bug-eyed. He sweat drop. Sendoh chuckled amusedly at the pale guy. "So what you mean is that, I should _shout_ to _where_ I would pass? Is that it? Sendoh paused. "Like, Rukawa-kun _right_! Rukawa-kun, _left!_" The Ryonan Ace grinned.

Rukawa glared. 'Doahou, shout? If you do that, then they'll _know_ where to anticipate the ball, ch.' He inwardly mused. "It's just that it's a bit off sometimes." Rukawa remembered a few good _bluffs_ during the first half- earning them both some hoots, cheers, and laughs, especially when Sendoh would execute a blind pass to his side- expecting perhaps for Rukawa to be there, only to find out that Rukawa _wasn't_ and it'll end up of course either at Fukuda's hands or worst—the redhead's. Rukawa even heard Mitsui laughed as the ball slipped his hand. It was something way too off, considering the calibre of the two of them but, probably because this is the _first_ time for both to be finally working together on court as a 'team'—so that would explain a few weird and rare mistakes for them to have. Sendoh shrugged and smiled. "Well, okay, what do you suggest then?" Rukawa only looked back- blankly. Sendoh waited, expecting perhaps for a small suggestion from the stoic boy. Truth is, out of their score, thirty-four points came all alone from Rukawa! He, on the other hand, contented himself with some good ol' twenty points. But the older boy knows best, the fox-eyed player couldn't have gotten all the points to himself, _without_ his exquisite assists. "Nothing, just saying…" Rukawa softly muttered. Sendoh paused- then chuckled. Rukawa looked at his laughing companion and slightly pouted. "You're _always_ laughing." He muttered. The Ryonan Ace drank once more on his bottle and grinned. "Well, maybe because you say some of the _funniest_ things." He grinned. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes, not believing one bit. "Doahou." He softly reiterated. Akira grinned.

"Have you…" A pause. "…always played point guard?" Rukawa calmly asks. He felt his hand clutching a bit tighter on his bottle, eyes looking down, trying to blank all the other noises from around the court as the final few minutes of their break slowly dies down. Rukawa's feeling a bit weird, suddenly _wanting_ to ask, and somewhat _talk_ to the current object of his affection. He felt his heart raced a bit. 'Baka Rukawa, stop being nosy all of a sudden, you're in a game, doaho.' He berated himself sternly. Sendoh shrugged and smile. "Nope. Not really." He sighed. "I was like _you_ back in a year…" Sendoh paused and smiled as if reminiscing. Rukawa looked at his older teammate. Sendoh looked back and grinned. "I played small forward for a year, and it actually feels great…to be getting points, driving it hard into the basket, getting to the line, and foul shooting…" He paused yet again, eyes looking cheery. "And?" Rukawa somehow found himself prodding softly. Sendoh shrugged. "I got bored of it all. Then Coach Taoka made me realized a few good things." He smiled. "He told me that I do _have_ the talent _but_… talent may win _games_, but _teamwork_ wins championships." Rukawa found his gaze fixated on the older boy. Sendoh softly snorted and smiled. "It kinda has a good ring in it. A good point if you would think about it really, and I found myself liking the idea of not just trying to win the game _alone_. He reminded me that I do have _teammates_ around and that they are all capable of scoring." Sendoh paused and looked at the pale boy to see if he is still around- he saw Rukawa patiently listening to him. "You just have to _move _the ball around and _use _your potentials…" Silence. Sendoh took in the moment to stare at the other more directly now at his eyes. He felt warmth seeping into him—then he felt _it._ That strong emotion and something akin to personal attachment- a _liking_ so intense that he had been probably feeling all along; waiting just to be discovered. _Love._ It is often defined as the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of _another._ He found himself tugging his lips upwards. "In this game, team unity and team chemistry is far more important than talent, he said…" The younger boy remained silent, but his looks strongly suggests that he was digesting all the information he has been getting from the older boy- a silent appreciation of what he percept of as 'small' things with big meaning. Rukawa did not know that amidst Sendoh's carefree and almost lax behaviour, lies a very _deep_ and profound person in the body of a seventeen-year old boy. Maybe that is one of the many reasons he has found himself being drawn in to the Ryonan Ace. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Sendoh was able to give one _word, _a special meaning. Rukawa cast his gaze low at the floor- his eyes suddenly softening and full of warmth. If only he knew _how_ to say it he would have done it a long time ago but… it seems like the most sincere feelings are the hardest to be expressed by _words_. 'When you touch someone with your spirit… and in turn, they touch your _soul_ with their _heart_.' Rukawa found himself musing suddenly a flicker of his current emotion that has been _there_ all along, amidst the impending game. 'But what if… he _doesn't_ feel the same?'

Just then, the whistle blew. Start of the second half. Rukawa found himself looking up across the court, suddenly the sound of the whistle breaking into his internal reverie. He looked at his side to see Sendoh _still_ looking at him with _that_ something in his eyes. Rukawa chose not to give a thought. The older boy smiled softly. "Rukawa-kun, let's try a _give_ and _go_ game on these two, shall we?" Rukawa blinked his eyes twice. Sendoh smiled. "Pass the ball to me and I'll run to pass it back to you on an open spot near the basket for an easy score. Sakuragi-kun seems to be the type that pays too much attention to the ball instead of the player who moves_ after_ passing the ball." Then he grinned. Rukawa found himself lifting the corner of his lips upward. Sendoh is a _sly_ one too, sometimes. He snorted softly. He actually thought that it's a mean play, considering that Sakuragi is still a newbie, but then, he believes that the redhead might learn a thing or two at this so he nodded. "And I've always thought you're the _nice_ guy." Rukawa softly muttered. Sendoh chuckled. "I _am_ a very nice guy, sunshine." He winked. Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up but still managed to roll his eyes. "Yeah right." Akira chuckled then stood up and stretched a bit. "C'mon, Rukawa. It's time to _end_ this- it'll be _Christma_s soon!" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa simply snorted but nodded. 'Christmas…' He almost forgot. The pale boy found himself being reminded of the season they're actually going to be celebrating a week from now and somehow, he found himself lighting a tiny bit of hope in him that this coming season would be _far_ different from the past holidays that has gone by him.

And once again, the four players found themselves placed across the centre of the court as cheers once again erupted. The audience were very much into their game as they endlessly analyse and re-analyse the plays each of the four has been executing. From one bench, Miyagi can be seen sitting beside Ayako. The short point guard has his brows furrowed as if in deep thought. "Don't tell me you're sulking." Ayako chirped in as she passed a bottle of water to the now flushed Miyagi. "Aya-chan." He grinned. Ayako simply chuckled back. "Of course I'm not. Why would I sulk?" Miyagi grinned back. He sighed as he fidgeted on the cap of the bottle. "It was a good game though, and this camp as well. I think it helped all the players here discover something good and special within themselves." He paused and smiled. Ayako nodded her head and playfully elbowed the short guy. "Yeah, you guys played well!" Miyagi simply shook his head and grinned back. "Played so well, we lost. Haha!" Ayako shrugged but she smiled. "Hey, don't be hard on yourself." A pause. Miyagi smiled at the girl of her dreams and went to stare back on the court where the four players are. He found himself fixated on two specifically players. Sendoh and Rukawa. He sighed as he smirked. "Wow, sometimes I am wondering myself about those two…" Ayako looked at Miyagi with curiosity. "Huh? Who? Sendoh and Rukawa-kun?" Miyagi nodded. Ayako shrugged. "Like what kind of wonder?" She paused- then grinned. "Do you think they're in a relationship?" Miyagi almost popped his eyes out of their sockets as he felt himself blush and scratched his nape absent-mindedly. "A-aya-chan!" He chuckled and they both laughed after. 'Seriously? Could it be? Is it even possible?' Somehow, Miyagi found his musings rather… _amusing_ suddenly. He snorted. "Well, I don't know about that Aya-chan but they seem like _Yin_ and _Yang_ to me." Ayako stretched her limbs and snickered. "Oh really? I thought they're rather two opposing forces. Care to enlighten me, mister?" She grinned and playfully elbowed the shorter point guard. Miyagi simply grinned back and playfully snickered as well. Miyagi leaned back, smirked and shrugged. "I'm not sure Aya-chan, I mean…" He paused, then decided to continue while gazing at the two figures that have now decided to enter the court. Miyagi sighed before deciding to further add, "…I honestly think they highly complement each other. Everything has both yin and yang aspects, like for instance how shadow couldn't exist _without_ light. Either of the two major aspects may manifest more strongly in a particular object, depending on the criterion of the observation. The yin yang shows a balance between two opposites with a little bit in each."

He paused and knotted his brows. "I'm not really trying to sound scholarly but, it is as if, the way I see it, Rukawa's _yin_ nature- him being the passive one complements greatly Sendoh's _yang_\- him being the overt-type." Miyagi softly chuckle. "It is as if them being _together_, they meant 'balance', while "yin" would be dark, passive, downward, cold, contracting, and weak, "yang" would be bright, active, upward, hot, expanding, and strong. They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely black or white, and they cannot exist without each other." Silence. Miyagi gulped as he was made to looked to his right- and saw Ayako looking at him rather with a peculiar smile on her lovely face. Miyagi sweatdrop. "Uh, Aya-chan?" Ayako giggled then laughed as she softly jabbed Miyagi's right arm. "Hahahah, I can't believe you, Ryota- I mean, and here I thought I was seated beside Aristotle or something." She grinned. "To cut everything short, the way I understand all of these is that, you're almost saying as if Rukawa-kun's the _female_ and Sendoh's the _male_. Ahahahah!" Miyagi sweatdrop and sighed. "Uh, well, I don't think that's the right _analogy_, but I definitely get the _idea_." Ayako chuckled. "Well, I don't think Rukawa-kun would find it amusing for him to be regarded as 'female', hahahah! That kid is going to skin you alive." Miyagi simply grinned. "Well, he rather looks like _more_ effeminate than Sendoh, though." A pause, and they both laughed. They continued a few more chatters before deciding to finally sit back and watch the last and final half.

Rukawa dribbled the ball on his hand while walking slowly at the center of the court, eyes looking down at each bounce. He can sense Sakuragi and Fukuda looming around and know as well that Sendoh's just behind somewhere. The whistle started- he looked up and saw Akagi signaled for him to pass the ball. Akagi held the ball and soon enough, the four found themselves back at the center. Sakuragi once again placed himself at the center-ready for the jump ball so did Sendoh. He cast one menacing glare from the smiling Ryonan Ace and huffed. "Ugh, I'm going to beat you now." Sendoh simply shrugged. "Sure thing." Once more, the crowd on the benches hooted and cheered as the second half is about to start. Sakuragi hned and fixated his eyes on the ball held by Akagi. Fukuda's stoic face remains to be unreadable as he has only one thing in mind, and that is to get the ball and dashed for a lay-up. Rukawa was simply being himself as he wordlessly eyes both Sakuragi and Fukuda, trying very much to read their moves, if he could. Just then, Akagi raised his hand and tossed the ball sending Sakuragi and Sendoh jumping up to get the orange leather. This time, it was a close call but Sakuragi somehow managed to get the ball and tapped it to where Fukuda is. The crowd hollered and instantly, Sendoh and Rukawa both ran to their defensive mode. Sendoh softly shook his head and clacked his tongue. From behind he heard Kiyota laughed as he hollered. "Dammit Sendoh, for the second time, that redhead beat you to the jump ball! Ahahahahh! What's up, man?!" Everyone around him snickered. Sendoh momentarily looked at the crowd and shrugged. "Guess I'm not born to be doing jump balls." They all laughed and Sendoh could only grinned. Rukawa ran passed him, catching up to Fukuda who has the ball and was dashing off to the other side of the court. "Game's on, idiot." Sendoh could only looked on and snickered as he, too, decided to run at the other side of the court as he smirked. "Oopps, sorry, sunshine." He grinned. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. 'Doahou.'

Fukuda dribbled in fancy as he tried a go to the left then to the right in an effort to evade the defense of Rukawa. The pale kid has his serious face on as he tried to guard the Ryonan's forward. Fukuda's stare quickly averted to his left and saw Sakuragi being close guarded by Sendoh. Sakuragi is obviously annoyed- he can't get away. Looks like Sendoh has already been seriously guarding him now. He groaned in annoyance. "Kso! Teme Spiky, get out of my face!" Sendoh was a bit puzzled as he found himself chuckling softly. "H-hey, we're playing, I can't do that!" The crowd laughed and hooted as they heard the redhead's plea. Maki and Fujima laughed softly as well as they both shook their heads in sheer amusement. Mitsui cackled as he further annoys their power forward. "Hahaha, what now genius, Sendoh's finally getting serious! What'll you do now?" Everyone clapped and cheered for him. Sendoh softly chuckled to himself- truth is, he was rather feeling _happy_ and amazed as well. He believes that Sakuragi might learn something if he will play him at a higher notch than what he did before. The ball was miraculously passed to Sakuragi to the surprised of the crowd- the redhead smirked and immediately dribbled the ball in front of Sendoh who looked a bit puzzled. He stared at the ball then to the redhead who has that serious look on his face, he felt his lips tugged upward. Truth is, Sendoh can actually steal the ball- he _could_ tapped it easily and ran to their court, but somehow he chose not to, instead wanted to impart something of an advice to the aspiring redhead. 'Well, they're off to the nationals, anyway. Might as well, give a free advice.' He snorted softly and chuckled. Sendoh bent low and continued his defense. "Sakuragi-kun, always dribble with the hand away from the defender." A smile. Sakuragi felt his brown orbs widened as he shot a looked against Sendoh's cobalt blue ones. He furrowed his brow and almost gritted his teeth. "Teme, what are you saying, spiky? You dare teach the Tensai?" Sendoh shook his head and smiled. "Seriously Sakuragi-kun, I think you're going to be a great asset to the team, I'm just giving you a few advices." He grinned. Sakuragi for some unknown reason found his cheeks flushing. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and felt his hand dribbled faster than before. "S-shut up! Why are you _helping_ the Tensai, I don't need advices! Ch!" But Sakuragi somehow found himself truly dribbling the ball _away_ from Sendoh as he, himself, realized as well the _importance_ of that one single advice from the older boy. 'Kso, this spiky is way too nice! I mean, is he even for real?!' Sendoh cheerily grinned when he saw the redhead executing his simple line. "That's it Sakuragi-kun. Protect the ball by keeping the body between the ball and the opponent." Sakuragi sweatdrop. 'Kso, is this a free training clinic?' He went bug-eyed. He can't believe that Sendoh Akira is actually saying these things. He furrowed his brow again and turned around- pushed back a little and was about to go for a shot when he missed! The ball bounced off the rim and Sakuragi was about to get the rebound again when Sendoh beat him to it. The crowd hooted and cheered and Sendoh instinctively passed the ball to Rukawa who charged at the other end- but was met by the defense of Fukuda. Sakuragi fumed in annoyance as he ran as well to guard the spiky-haired dude. "Kso! You were distracting me!" Sendoh almost chuckled. "I'm not! I'm just telling you tips!" He grinned back. Sakuragi still fumed. "Remember _them_ Sakuragi-kun, you'll need them in the Nationals." Sendoh winked and Sakuragi simply clacked his tongue. "Teme, tell your tips to that weakling Kitsune of _yours_!" Sendoh raised his brows. 'Kitsune of _mine_?' He chuckled softly. "He knows them all already!" Sendoh grinned. Sakuragi felt his ears burned. Rukawa shot a side-glance when he heard Sendoh somewhat talking to Sakuragi. 'Tips? What tips?' he inwardly muttered as he continued his mode to attack the basket. He pushed forward and tried to charge at Fukuda's defense but to no avail. Rukawa frowned. 'Damn this smug-face.' He momentarily looked at Sendoh who looked right back at him and nodded. Rukawa _passed_ the ball to his senpai, earning a lot of 'oohs' from the bewildered crowd. Maki found his lips parting slightly. 'Oni…_passed_?' he almost wanted to rub his eyes. Sendoh expertly held the ball with his left hand and shoved off a bewildered redhead while dribbling the ball with his left and automatically ran towards the basket- but Fukuda read into his move as the number thirteen of Ryonan was there, ready to block Sendoh's lay-up attempt. Fukuda, though was shattered when Sendoh tapped the ball via blind pass _back_ to Rukawa who was open to shoot a jumper and in no time, the six-point lead became eight.

Uozumi whistled. "Timeout!" The crowd groaned and cheered as the game they're watching suddenly halted to a stop. Rukawa walked towards their side and frowned as Sendoh passed by him. "Hey, you called a timeout?" Sendoh looked back and grinned as he flashed a V-sign. "Yeah, uh, I need to pee. Hahaha!" Rukawa felt his ears burned as he went bug-eyed. "Doahou." But Sendoh simply laughed him off and jogged towards the washroom. Somehow, he found himself staring longingly at the restroom and he somewhat felt his lips tugged ever so slightly upward. 'You're a spiky baka, alright.' Rukawa looked on the other corner as he heard Sakuragi cackling loudly. It is almost as if they're not down by eight. "Hahahahha! Silly spiky! You should wear diapers! Nyahahah!" Kiyota also snickered as the crowd simply shook their heads and shrugged at the naïve redhead. Rukawa sat down first at the bench as he opened his Pocari and drank from it. He looked at the scoreboards for a sec and felt a bit satisfied. Fukuda on the other hand seemed serious, he looked at the redhead who was busy chatting on the bench with some other peeps and decided to head for the restroom as well.

Sendoh looked up when the door to the washroom opened- it was Fukuda. They looked at each other momentarily and Sendoh smiled. "Hey Kicchou." Fukuda nodded and went straight to pee as well. Sendoh turned off the faucet and wipe his hands on his shirt. Fukuda, done with his thing, proceeded to the sink to wash off his hands as well. "Hey, good play Kicchou…" Sendoh started. Fukuda shrugged and looked from the mirror to Sendoh who was leaning on the wall, looking casual. "We're down by eight, taichou." Sendoh softly snorted and smiled almost apologetically. "Still you're plays are nice. I noticed you've improved drastically." Fukuda simply tugged his lips upward and nodded. 'Taichou, sometimes I wonder if you're simply nice- or you're way too nice.' Fukuda sighed and wiped his hands on his shirt as well. "Well, I don't have a choice either, Taichou. I mean, I gotta do something, you know whom I'm with anyway." Sendoh paused and softly chuckled. "Sakuragi-kun's improved as well, I'm sure he'll get the hang of all these things." Fukuda simply smirked. "You looked _happy_ though, Captain." Sendoh paused. Silence ensued. Fukuda eyes their Ace and smiled knowingly. Sendoh tilted his head on one side. "I looked happy?" Sendoh grinned. 'Wow, Kicchou, you sure are unpredictable.' Fukuda simply shook his head and smirked but as he _opened_ the door, Sendoh could almost gape in surprise and he was left to wonder for a minute as to _how_ did a stoic guy as Fukuda seemed to…

"You looked _in love_, Cap." Silence. And Sendoh? Well, he could only scratched his nape and chuckle to himself as he, as well, went out of the washroom. 'Seriously?'

Few minutes more and its back to the game. Sendoh approached a poker-faced Rukawa and smiled. "And you? You're not going to _pee_?" He joked at the younger kid. Rukawa could only twitched his lips and rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to _pee_ wherever." Sendoh paused and laughed as both decided to take the center court. "Like, _wherever?_ Like, here on court?" Sendoh added while walking. Rukawa nodded. "Yep. Like here on court. So that all you guys would slip." And the spiky haired boy could only laughed in amusement as a few onlookers on court wondered as to why does it seemed Sendoh looks at bliss. And Rukawa? The pale kid could only tugged his lips upward as he bowed his head slightly- feeling the burning of his cheeks as he tried to stifle a soft impending chuckle of his own. 'I really can't believe we're talking…'

The whistle blew, signaling the start of the final ten minutes. Sakuragi has the ball as he dribbled forward in an attempt to try his luck for a lay-up. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and went bug-eyed as the face of his arch nemesis guarded him. Rukawa too, was a bit bug-eyed as he kept a close guard on the redhead. The crowd went frantic as they all hooted and cheer because finally, this is the _match_ that they've been waiting for. Rukawa kept his eyes sharp and Sakuragi could only squint his eyes in annoyance and seeming disgust. Mitsui cackled and hollered as he cheered and clapped his hands on the air. Kogure almost nudged him to calm down. Ayako and Miyagi exchanged glances as both grinned and laughed. Haruko felt herself smiled as excitement crept in. "Go Sakuragi-kun! Rukawa-kun!" Akagi and Uozumi kept their eyes on both Shohoku forwards, lest the two decided to take a hard brawl on court. Fukuda was trying to get into the position if ever the redhead decided to pass on but Sendoh's guarding him. Kiyota laughed his ass off as he take photos with his camera phone. "Now, this is going to be news! Imma post it online and caption it with 'Dorky Duos' hahahaha!"

"Teme, why are you guarding me? Get out of my face!" Sakuragi hollered. The crowd laughed. Akagi sweatdrop as he fought the urge to simply bonk the redhead on the head. Rukawa continued to look poker-faced as he knotted his brows. 'Why am I guarding you anyway? Ugh.' He simply wanted to just tap the ball off to make the redhead mad. "Kso, I said out of my way, you sleepy Kitsune!" Rukawa simply clacked his tongue and unleashed his lash as well. "I aint letting you, doahou." Sakuragi fumed as he dribbled furiously and made an attempt to evade Rukawa. The crowd hollered as the redhead tried to advance in an attempt for a drastic move. "Teemee! I want the Spiky to guard me, not the weakling!" Sendoh felt himself chuckling while trying to guard Fukuda. Fukuda sweatdrop. "That's what I'm telling you, Cap." Sendoh laughed and shook his head. Fukuda was able to evade the defense of Sendoh to the latter's surprise and instantly, the smug forward of Ryonan shouted 'Pass' alerting Rukawa- the redhead clacked his tongue and smirked when he saw Rukawa looked on the other side and instantly dashed off to everyone's surprise! The crowd hollered and cheered! Clearly, Sakuragi was able to break off Rukawa's defense and it was once again a chase down at the other end. "Nyahahahh! It pays to be the genius!" Rukawa sweat drop as he chased while cursing expletives to himself. Sakuragi passed the ball across Fukuda as Sendoh and Rukawa chased from behind. "Hey, you didn't let him off the hook, do you?" Sendoh joked as he ran as well. Rukawa looked back and almost pouted. "Hell, no." Sendoh only laughed and both Aces were just more than surprised when Fukuda stepped outside the line to fire a three- the crowd looked on and the eight-point lead was immediately cut off to three. The crowd cheered and hollered. Sendoh wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. "Well, it looks like they're catching up." He got the ball from Akagi and walked as he dribbled; a smile on his face. He looked at one corner and saw all of the people's familiar faces. They all cheered and smiled at him in support. Sendoh saw Fujima grinning mischievously at him as he passed by them. "Hey there hotshot, I wonder why you two can't pull off a two-digit lead!" Fujima chuckled. Sendoh stopped for a sec while dribbling and chuckled softly as well. "I didn't expect this play to be easy, Fujima-taichou." Fujima simply rolled his eyes off. Sendoh caught Maki staring at him and he simply shrugged off as he continued to run off the other court. Sendoh dribbled once, twice- then in between his legs and charged off to the basket easily even if Fukuda was closely guarding him, making the lead back at seven. Sakuragi stomp his foot and pointed his finger at the spiky-haired dude. "Teme, Spiky! You said you'd guard me! Kso!" Sendoh grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure, later, be prepared." Sakuragi smirked and cackled. Rukawa went bug-eyed as Uozumi passed him the ball. 'Ch, doahou.' He ran across the court- now it was Fukuda who was guarding him; the pale kid dribbled as he was advancing; Fukuda closely guarding by. Rukawa dashed to his left but was automatically confronted by the redhead and to his instinct found himself _passing_ the ball to his right without looking; Sendoh seemed to have caught the idea but sadly though it was intercepted by Fukuda! The crowd hollered and clapped as Rukawa's eyes widened. Sakuragi clapped and laughed his ass off as he pointed his finger annoyingly at the blue-eyed rookie. "Nyahahah! Stupid! Are you trying to mimic Spiky's blind pass? Y'got a long way to go, Kitsune!" Sakuragi hollered earning a few chuckles on the bench but mostly from Kiyota himself. The other seniors simply shook their heads off and snickered a bit. Akagi sweatdrop as he almost felt his fist wanting very much to hit the redhead! Uozumi grinned and chuckled as well as he sped off at the other court. Rukawa almost wanted to throw a fit. 'Kso, I almost _had_ it.' Sendoh ran beside him and smiled. "Don't mind Rukawa, its okay." A smile. Rukawa felt his ears burned and looked abruptly at his right. 'What do you mean by 'don't mind', I _mind_ of course!' He looked back and slightly threw in a small fit, though. "Why didn't you get the pass?" Sendoh felt his brows raised and he smiled. "I- I didn't know that you're going to pass!" He chuckled. Rukawa frowned. "You should have moved faster, ch." Sendoh sweatdrop- but he smiled nonetheless. "Hahah, well sorry about that, my mistake I guess." Rukawa looked back- brows knotted and could only snort softly. "Hey Rukawa-kun, are you trying on that _blind pass_?" Sendoh asks in an almost endearing tone. Truth is, he was rather feeling a bit ecstatic if ever the younger kid is trying to _mimic _him alright; he felt warmth if ever that was true. 'Rukawa-kun, you are _cute_ alright.' Rukawa paused and almost looked at the ground. He felt shy to admit the fact that he was indeed trying Sendoh's _blind pass_ move because he literally failed at the attempt. "N-not really." He muttered softly. The next moment made Rukawa's chest race as Sendoh passed by him and extended his hand over his head to ruffle his hair in front of the noisy and probably _nosy_ crowd. BA DUMP. BA DUMP. 'Kso, Sendoh Akira you baka…' Sendoh smiled. "I'll _teach_ you that later- first, we gotta win this." And he winked; Rukawa wanted to just get away from the older boy as far as possible, he knows his ears are burning. 'Doahou Rukawa, you're in a game, concentrate you silly.'

Ayako's eyes widened a bit- clearly she wasn't expecting Sendoh to be touchy-feely on their Ace. She wondered at the older guy's act and that how Rukawa seemed not to _mind_. She felt his lips tugged upward as she nodded her head. "Captain _obvious_…" She snickered softly earning a stare from Miyagi. "Hey, Aya-chan, you were saying something?" Ayako looked at her side and grinned. "I think they're _in love_." She giggled. Miyagi sweatdrop. "H-huh? Who?" Ayako laughed and shook her head. "I won't tell, it's for me to know and for you to find out!" Miyagi could only looked on, smirked, shake his head off and shrugged. "Whatever Aya-chan, I'm expecting you to tell on me that, sooner or later anyway." And Miyagi could only grinned back.

Before the last five minutes of the game, Fukuda and Sakuragi was able to pull on a tie which sent the bench frenzied; Fukuda was damn serious in pulling off a win and whenever he sees a moment to steer on the wheel to his corner, he makes sure he gets it right, Sendoh was simply passing too much- he was driving into the basket once in a while but with Rukawa around, he doesn't have to dig in much effort. Rukawa somehow found himself slightly appreciating Fukuda's skill because he was really being able to make him a couple of mistakes. The last one minute proved to be a turning point for both Fukuda and Sakuragi as the redhead was miraculously able to steal twice from Sendoh to the much amusement of the crowd. Sendoh, too, found himself gaping a bit and smiling to himself because Sakuragi is really doing all of his efforts to get his win on them. Unbeknownst probably to both redhead and Fukuda, their _teamup_ is something not to be reckoned with as it both showcased their hidden talents and explicit plays when both partnered on court. Of course, neither will admit the fact that they both played well _together_ and that their partnership is something memorable to both of them indeed. The final thirty seconds and Rukawa delivered his back to back jumper- surprising everyone and making Mitsui cringed because the three-pointer was clearly rooting for the redhead. Rukawa made a steal, pulled off a jumper over Fukuda and in the last fifteen to ten seconds on court—the crowd finally hollered to a mixed cheers and groaned as the two Aces proved themselves to have the upper notch on court. The final score was 78-82. Not bad, especially for both Fukuda and Sakuragi because their opponent just happened to be Sendoh and Rukawa. Sakuragi, of course, threw in once again his usual fury, antic, and fit, but he was madly praised by most people on the bench that in no time at all, he was once again back to his old self. It was some game and everyone seemed to be talking about it even after thirty minutes of finishing the game.

Sendoh gulped from his water as he sat on the bench. There were still a few players inside the court and even Sakuragi and Fukuda were on the other side, still getting pats, and whacks on their backs for their superb play. Sakuragi was a bit annoyed but he was laughing. He even slapped Sendoh's hand and cackled; but he only threw in his infamous glare at Rukawa who simply looked on him as well. Fukuda offered his hand at the stoic boy and Rukawa surprisingly accepted it. "Nice game, _sunshine_." Rukawa gasps as he looked up and saw Fukuda smirking a bit- but his eyes were not mocking. It spoke of _something_ he might probably knew of. Rukawa partly opened his lips- wanting very much to glare but failing to do so. He knotted his brows slightly and just wordlessly nodded. Fukuda simply snorted softly and shrugged as he went back to their bench. Rukawa sweatdrop. 'This g-guy just called me… _sunshine_? I wonder if he hears Sendoh calling me that though…' He sighed and went back to their bench to take note of the time. It was 330 PM. He was surprised though when he saw his phone with two mail messages. He sat down and opened them. 'Weird, I don't really get mails.' His eyes almost widened as he saw to whom the mail came from. It was from his grandmother and his… 'Father?' Rukawa felt his chest thump as well. His father mailed him? He gulped, he opened first his grandmother's mail and almost smiled when he just read an endearing message from the old lady. _Kaede-kun, it'll be Christmas soon, we will be cooking your favorite dishes once again. Come back home soon, son. –Obaachan_ Only then Rukawa found his fingers typing in something for a reply. _I miss you too, obaachan_. _I will be home in two days._ The next mail, Rukawa was about to click open when he almost dropped his phone because Sendoh peeped in from behind his back. He felt his chest race and cheeks burned. "Hey what are you doing? Mailing someone?" The older boy chuckled softly. Rukawa almost jumped up from his seat and glared incredulously at the cheery-eyed Sendoh. He frowned. Sendoh could only laughed. "Did y-you just read _my_ mail, ahou?" Sendoh shook his head while sipping on a straw from his tumbler. He grinned. "No! I wasn't, I didn't _see_ anything. Promise." He paused. "Like, why would I do that?" He smiled. Rukawa almost stared with scrutinizing eyes but stayed wordless nonetheless. Sendoh rolled his eyes in disbelief. "H-hey, I didn't get to see your mail, I promise." He smiled rather sincerely. Rukawa simply paused then shrugged. "Whatever." Sendoh chuckled. "Secretive, aren't we, huh?" Rukawa simply looked at nothing in particular. "Someone _special_?" Sendoh added. Rukawa looked up and was met by the mischievous grin of the older boy. He can feel his eyes widened slightly and his ears almost heating up. "N-not really." Rukawa softly muttered- and he frowned. "You're nosy." Sendoh laughed as he sipped his lemonade in his tumbler. "Am not sunshine, just asking…" Sendoh paused, and Rukawa was more than surprised when the latter sort of turned serious. "But really, someone… _special?_" BA DUMP. Rukawa felt the thumping of his chest vivid as he seek for the words to answer. He softly snorted and looked at his phone. 'Someone special? Grandma is someone special… Father too.' He found himself nodding. "Y-yeah, I supposed…" The next statement made Rukawa's ears burned as he could only watched Sendoh's retreating form as the older boy walked to greet some other players who were calling him- but Sendoh sported his smile nonetheless. "Wow, really… I'm _jealous_." Rukawa almost gasps. 'H-huh? Jea-_jealous_? B-but, why?'

A one hour break will be observed and the next game will resumed at around 430 in the afternoon. This time, it will be a simultaneous game as well with the losing pair from Shoyo-Kainan. Akagi sighed and drank from his tumbler as he looked at nothing in particular. Most of the players decided to grab a small snack in the canteen and soon after, he was accompanied by no other than Uozumi himself. "Do you have the list for the next games?" Akagi nodded. "Yes, but I left it on our room." Uozumi nodded and decided to just sip from his cola. His eyes scanned the crowd to see most of the players gathered in their own group or tables. He smirked, causing for Akagi to stare back at him. "I knew this would happen." He chuckled to himself. Akagi only paused before dawning what the other had meant. He smiled. "Well, in any case, it's either two things, Uozumi." A pause. "Either they're still both exhausted from their game or they're both _fired up_ that we'll definitely lose to them." The two seniors could only nod their heads off and prepare for their impending matchup against the two formidable Aces of their own teams. Rukawa's eyes were blank as he walked across the court and straight probably to the canteen to grab a bite. He was about to reach the gym door when a voice hollered up to him. "Hey wait up!" Sendoh almost shouted and the pale kid could only looked back to see his approaching senior while busily stuffing in some of his things randomly inside his bag. Sendoh eyed him and smiled. "You're not waiting again." Rukawa simply stared. Sendoh shrugged. "Next game's on 6PM, let's go grab a bite, what do you say?" Rukawa simply looked down and nodded. "Sure." Sendoh paused- then smiled. "Hey, you okay?" Rukawa nodded softly. "Yeah." Sendoh raised a brow. "You seemed not." Rukawa snorted and went out of the gym nonetheless to which Sendoh only chuckled.

"I thought we'd lose back there." Sendoh started as they walked towards the canteen. Rukawa remained wordless. Truth is, he was _wondering_ about what the older boy said awhile back. _Jealous_. Seriously? Rukawa wondered as how Sendoh was able to say that. 'He just could be bluffing.' Rukawa knotted his brows and felt his chest race. He almost doesn't want to think about it, but sometimes, the more he tried to evade about these seemingly _other_ thoughts of his, the more they seemed to be _wanting_ to come across his internal musings. Truth is, he wanted to pinch himself on the face because he honestly thought that, 'Could it be? I mean, it could just be my wishful thinking though.' A pause. 'Could it be that he _likes_ me perhaps, as well?' He felt his ears heating up as he tried to shake off his selfish thoughts. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, why are you entertaining this puny thoughts.' Sendoh stopped walking just as about they were around three steps away from the door- the funny thing is, Rukawa did _not_ stopped walking as he take in two more strides—he was just taken aback when he felt his arm being held back by the taller boy. Rukawa's eyes widened. BA DUMP.

"I was asking you, what would you like to eat?" Sendoh stated in his low and manly voice. Rukawa found himself staring intensely at the taller guy's cobalt blue orbs- how he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. They stared for a few sec before Rukawa was able to find his voice. "A-anything is fine by me." He knotted his brows and Sendoh only disarmed his smile. "Why do I get the feeling that you're off lately?" Rukawa freed his arm from the grasp and frowned. "What are you getting at, ahou?" Sendoh simply patted the younger kid and grinned to which Rukawa only frowned. "C'mon sunshine, let's go grab a bite." The two Aces entered the noisy canteen making the others paused in their actions; as always stares were thrown at them. Sendoh looked up to meet the familiar faces with his infamous smile while Rukawa simply looked around briefly only to bow down his head in an attempt to avoid a possible conversation. "Well, if it weren't the winners." Kiyota hollered and he cackled. Sendoh simply pat him on the arm and queued up on the line. Rukawa queued up behind Sendoh but the older boy looked behind me and offered him his place instead. "You go ahead Rukawa-kun, I'll just ask something to Uozumi senpai." Rukawa did not say anything as he simply nodded his head off and advanced on the line. The guy behind the counter asks him and the rookie simply asked for a cheeseburger and some mashed potato as a side dish. Rukawa then placed himself on an empty table, a bit far away from the usual crowd but near enough the table of Ryota and Ayako.

"Captain." Sendoh stated as he placed himself right next to Uozumi, alerting the two eating seniors. Sendoh grinned and bowed at Akagi to which the latter simply smirked. Uozumi shrugged and joked at Sendoh's regard of him. "Am not the Captain, you are." Akagi chuckled and shook his head while Sendoh simply grinned back wider as he scratch his head. Uozumi smirked and looked at their Ryonan star. "Well, what is it, Ace?" Sendoh simply smiled and shrugged. "Well, do we really need to play another round at 630?" Uozumi nodded. "Yeah why, are you going to forfeit?" Akagi paused and laughed. Sendoh stared back and grinned. "N-no way, Cap… hahahah." Sendoh grinned and paused. "I was just asking. I mean, I just hope we could finish early and all." Uozumi shrugged as he sipped on his cola. "We'll probably be done around 730 or so…" He paused. "Why? You're in a hurry or something?" Akagi chuckled. "You could wave the white flag if you're afraid to fight us, though Sendoh." Sendoh snorted softly, but his eyes were cheery. 'Seriously? Waved off the game?' He shook his head and stared at a particular table a bit far from where he is. "Well, I really wouldn't mind waving it off because I really want to go out tonight." He paused. "But I don't think my _companion_ is willing to simply give this game to you guys." A grin. Uozumi simply shook his head and smirked. "Go out? Who? You? With whom? Where would you go anyway?" Sendoh leaned back from his seat and shrugged. "I dunno, just out I guess… around Osaka perhaps?" He smiled.

"With the boys?" Uozumi prodded. Sendoh paused, not really wanting to answer- no, more like, not _knowing_ how to answer. With the team? Nah. He just went out with the whole team. He found his lips tugging upward. "Not really Cap…" He paused and Sendoh stood up to the surprise of the two seniors. "Well, see you on court later, Captains." Sendoh grinned and waved off. Akagi and Uozumi were left to stare at the retreating back of the Ace. Akagi snorted. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jun?" Uozumi wasn't sure, but somehow he found himself nodding. "Yeah." He paused. Akagi sipped on his drink and tugged his lips upwards. "I think he will try to finish the game early." Uozumi gasps a little, and sweatdrop. Clearly, he wasn't thinking of _that_. "Uh, well, I thought he wants to go out because he might have a _date_ or some sort." Akagi stared and went bug-eyed. Well, it looks like the two Captains are not in sync. "Oh really? A date? With whom? Does he know someone around from Osaka?" Uozumi shrugged as he absent-mindedly looked at his empty plate. "I don't think he knows anyone around here, I mean, I'm not sure." A pause. "But Sendoh seldom _looks_ that way." Akagi frowned. "What _that_ way?" Uozumi found his gaze at the back of their Ace who was getting his food on the counter. "Looks like as if he's _sure_ of something." Uzoumi knotted his brows. "…as if he's _determined_ of something." Silence. Sendoh grabbed his food from the counter and placed himself in front of Rukawa who was busy with his food. Akagi sipped on his drink for the last time as he squinted his eyes before finally smirking and standing up only to pause- quite surprised at Uozumi's statement.

"…or as if he's determined of _someone_." Uozumi found himself smirking as well as the big guy stood up and soon after both Captains can be found exiting the canteen.

Rukawa looked up as he take in a bite from his burger and saw Sendoh settling down in front of him- a smile on the older guy's lips as he too, opened his cheeseburger. 'Copycat, even on my food.' Rukawa found himself childishly musing. They ate in silence before Sendoh decided to break the silence. "I love cheeseburgers." He grinned. Rukawa looked up and paused. He wanted to be mean, he wanted to actually say something brash like, 'so what' but decided not to, and instead he just shrugged. "Rukawa-kun, what's your favourite food?" Sendoh chimed in. Rukawa continued eating- eyes looking at Sendoh's shirt. Rukawa contemplated if he should answer, but seeing that there's no harm in responding decided to answer the query. "Pasta." He said rather softly but surely. 'Well, it's true anyway, I've always been a fan of pasta.' He inwardly added. Sendoh paused and stared- Rukawa looked up as well; then Sendoh smiled. "Oh really. That's nice to know." Rukawa suddenly felt the urge to ask, "What's _nice_ about that?" BA DUMP. Truth is, Rukawa almost regretted that he asked back but somewhere inside of him, he honestly wanted to start a little conversation somewhere. 'Baka Rukawa, why don't you just bang your head somewhere, ugh.' Sendoh chuckled softly as he munched in a few bites. "N-nothing. I'm just glad to know that you like pasta." He paused and finished munching in his bite. "So, what kind of pasta?" A grin. Rukawa shrugged. 'Sendoh sure is a bit nosy lately, what gives?' Rukawa looked down at his burger. "Hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti." Silence. Rukawa looked up at Sendoh who was grinning. Sendoh sweatdrop. 'Sounds like not an easy one to make.' Rukawa knotted his brows. "What? You suddenly looked constipated." A pause. Sendoh laughed- looking at the other way. Truth is, he rather found himself funny as well. 'You're busted Akira, asking him what he likes then obviously not having any idea about it. Need more effort I guess.' Sendoh cleared his throat and decided to sound serious. "I'm sorry Rukawa-kun. I mean, it's just that I'm just wondering why _hijiki_ pasta though." A pause. Sendoh looked up and smiled. "I honestly thought you might like _Italian_ pasta instead." Rukawa blinked his eyes twice. Sendoh grinned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just being curious- I _love_ pasta as well." A grin. THUMP. Rukawa felt his cheeks heating up a bit as Sendoh just gave him his disarming smile. The younger kid found himself looking down instead. "I… well, this dramatic black and white pasta has no added fat. But it has lots of carbs of course. The hijiki and shiitake are both full of fibre and umami." Sendoh found himself _listening_ intently as the rookie tried to explain his so-called favourite pasta. And for some unknown reason, even though Sendoh wasn't really a big fan of dried mushrooms, he found himself getting interested into tasting as well that so-called pasta. He smiled, "That's cool stuff Rukawa-kun." He paused, shrugged, and then grinned mischievously. "Hey, if I make you a _wafuu _pasta, would you eat it?" Rukawa almost choke on his burger. 'W-what did he just say?' Rukawa felt his chest race. 'Baka Sendoh Akira, why would you think of _making_ me a pasta?!' Sendoh smiled. "Well?" Rukawa tried to glare at the older boy, confusion etched in his blue orbs. "I…well… _maybe_." BA DUMP. 'Don't get too hype Rukawa, he's joking.' He inwardly found himself musing. Sendoh smiled. "Cool. I'm making you one then." And Rukawa? Well, he could not have been redder. "W-what? B-but why?" Sendoh looked up at his younger companion and playfully tweaked the pale guy's forehead. "Because I _want_ to." He grinned. Rukawa, for some reason found himself stuffing his cheeseburger into his mouth as his red ears continued to betray him. "You're a doahou, you know." Sendoh softly chuckled, "Really? You think so?" Rukawa snorted. Sendoh snickered. 'Cooking is _love_ made visible.' For some reason, Sendoh found his musing coming up with that particular line he remembered he has read somewhere. He smiled at the thought. 'Looks like its _hello kitchen_ for me.'

Rukawa continued to eat in silence, eyes on his remaining small piece of burger. Sendoh sipped from his cup and was made to look at his left when he heard his name. "Wow you guys really pulled it off awhile back, congratulations!" Ayako chirped in as Miyagi only looked on. Sendoh nodded and smiled. "Thanks, well, I wasn't expecting it at all." He grinned. Ayako simply chuckled softly. "Oh c'mon, stop being humble and all. By the way, are you two ready for Akagi and Uozumi-senpai together?" Sendoh simply shrugged. "Well, I don't know, maybe." Sendoh grinned as he spooned a mashed potato and placed it in his mouth. Miyagi put his arm behind his back and smirk. "Better finish the game early guys, unless you want to play around. Hahah!" Ayako tried to humour the two. Sendoh simply grinned back as he continues to eat some mashed potato.

"So are you guys going for the usual man-to-man-defense?" Miyagi queried.

Sendoh shrugged. "Probably." He looked at Rukawa who was rather eyeing him with an unknown glint in his eyes, lips slightly parted but very much quiet. "Rukawa-kun, I suggest you take a good guard on Akagi-san. I'll take on Uozumi-senpai." Sendoh grinned. Ayako chuckled, "Rukawa-kun, just be careful okay, I mean, it's going to be Akagi-senpai and you _know_ how he plays. Hahahah! Better dodge that gorilla dunk." Miyagi laughed as Ayako followed suit. Sendoh for some reason, found himself smiling as well as he shook his head. 'Yikes, better watch out for that head buster alright.' Sendoh looked up as he put his spoon on his mouth- he smiled lopsidedly a bit. 'Sheesh, what are you staring at like that, sunshine?' Sendoh almost smirked.

"So, how does it taste?" Rukawa muttered flatly- eyes a bit squinted as he put his right palm under his chin. Sendoh blinked twice. "Taste?" A pause. Sendoh grinned. "Like, the taste of our _victory_?" He chuckled. Rukawa snorted softly. Clearly Sendoh has basketball in his mind. Rukawa frowned. "No. My _mashed potato_. How does it taste?" Sendoh sweatdrop. "Is it _good_?" Rukawa added.

Silence. Sendoh blinked twice and looked down at the table, the he looked right back up at Rukawa who has that glint in his eyes. "That's _my_ mashed potato you're munching on, doahou." And Ayako and Miyagi could only laughed out loud at a sheepishly smiling Sendoh. Ayako laughed some more. "Hahaha, you two are cute you know!" Sendoh sweatdrop but he chuckled. "Oh ssh- this is yours?! I-I'm sorry, I didn't noticed, I thought its mine! But, w-where's my potato anyway?" Sendoh laughed as he pushed the half consumed mashed potato back at Rukawa. Rukawa tried to stifle his impending chuckle with his palm as he looked down, eyes a bit warm as Sendoh chuckled and stood up to get another cup of mashed potato from the counter. 'Doahou, Sendoh Akira…' THUMP. But Rukawa knew very much.

"Here, you can have this, hahah… I'll get _yours_ in exchange. Sheesh, sorry Rukawa-kun." He grinned. Rukawa wordlessly got the new cup and simply snorted softly. Ayako for some reason wasn't able to help herself as she exclaimed rather a bit _blatantly_ and without ado the next statement sending one pale Rookie flushing to his ears. "You're _really_ sweet with Rukawa-kun, Sendoh-kun." Ayako winked. Sendoh paused in his actions and looked at the curly-haired manager. He smiled without a word. Miyagi chuckled as he started standing up. "Well, wish you both luck later. Be watchin. Let's go, Aya-chan!" Ayako simply looked from Sendoh to Rukawa who cast a gaze briefly at her- Ayako winked at her pale kouhai and Rukawa simply looked down at his own food, feeling the slight thumping of his chest back there. 'Baka, senpai.' He inwardly mused. Sendoh sat back down, eyes on the back of the two guys who just chatted with them. He found himself asking nonchalantly about them. "Are they… _together_?" Rukawa looked up at his older companion and simply shrugged. 'Why asked me? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not.' Sendoh simply chuckled softly as he continued eating the remaining mashed potato- a smile constantly on his lips, his eyes twinkling with a known glint of happiness. "Do you… _believed_ her?" Rukawa paused- looked up to meet the gaze of Sendoh's cobalt blue orbs. BA DUMP. 'Like, what now?' Rukawa inwardly wondered. He was rather feeling a bit _nervous_ because he was dreading Sendoh's sudden inquiry- he feigned he knows what the latter was asking- but the truth is, he has an inkling as to what the Ryonan Ace meant. 'Why are you asking me this? Like, seriously?'

"Believed what?" He softly muttered, scooping a teaspoon of potato rather slowly; he can actually hear his own chest thumping- wanting to just stand up and start digging in some hoops before their game. Sendoh leaned on the table with his palm underneath his chin as he mischievously grinned and ask in his low voice, "…that I'm sorta _sweet?_" He saw the pale guy stiffened a bit, Sendoh chuckled, and he honestly wanted to ruffle the younger guy's hair. 'Rukawa-kun, you really are adorable.' He tried to stifle his impending laugh, else the pale Rookie decided to whack him on the face.

BA DUMP. BA DUMP. Rukawa felt his jaw tightened as his blood slowly crept up from his cheeks, good thing he has his head bowed down as his gaze bore the poor mashed potato. 'I just want to stand up now and make a powerful dunk.' He involuntarily gulp. Truth is, Rukawa honestly think that he doesn't _know_ how to answer the straight question and so, he just made himself looked a bit _silly_ sending the Ryonan Ace puzzled and chuckling a bit.

"N-not really, the _potato_ isn't _sweet_."

'Why am I stammering? I hope the ground opens up and swallows me whole.' And Rukawa put down the cup and slowly stood up from his seat without looking at his own teammate. "Uh, I think I want to practice and all." BA DUMP. BA DUMP. And he instantly started walking away. Sendoh scratched his head as he laughed softly. "H-hey… w-wait up, haha!" 'Hahahah, I wasn't really talking about the potato, Rukawa-kun. I wonder why did you-?'

Rukawa walked outside the gym with hurried steps as he put the back of his hand on top of his lips- truth is, he knew Sendoh was probably just five steps behind. 'Kami-sama, I hope you tripped back there. Ugh.' He sweat drop to himself as he just can't believe that he just wished his older teammate to be tripped. Rukawa inwardly banged his head on the lamppost. 'Ugh, you are a loser Rukawa-kun.' A pause. 'And _yeah_, I really think you're _sweet_ alright, Sendoh Akira.' For the nth time, Rukawa flushed as he hurriedly pressed on the elevator's button to go up to their room. 'So _sweet_ sometimes, that I'm wondering if perhaps…you _like_ me too?' But that would just be _mistaken belief_, or is it not?

**A/N: Hello! OMG, I am so sorry it took me more than a month to update! You know well the reasons! Well, I'm working on chapter 13! I dunno if you guys are still around but I am very much thankful for all the awesome feedbacks and the endless coaxing and private messages to wake me up and get on with this! Hahaha! Truth is, I got a bit engrossed on my second fic that I almost forgot about this! But don't worry, as always, I'm not ****_leaving_**** Osaka hanging! ^_^ Oh yeah, read and review please if u have time, do tell me, please! Thank you so much… salamat po! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

***just re-uploaded this chapter, noticed a few good typos and grammatical errors, also added some two sentences-it's still pretty much the same if ever you've read this one before already! ****J**

**CHAPTER 13**

Fukuda dribbled the ball as he wordlessly looked at the basket- he arched his arms and threw in a shot; the ball went in. A clap is what greeted him and he was made to look to see a jubilant Hikoichi walking towards him. "Nice Fukuda-senpai!" He grinned. Fukuda simply looked on and got the ball, dribbled it and did a reverse layup. He wordlessly caught the ball with one hand and stared when the door to the gym opened-it was Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Koshino. "Well, I'm not about to go easy on you, tensai." Mitsui cackled as Sakuragi simply hollered back while having his hands on his hips. "Nyahaha, I don't mind Micchy-kun. You could go ballistic if you want to and I'd still win, hahahah!" Mitsui sweatdrop and growled. Well, too much for being such a proud ass. Koshino simply twitched his lips and shook his head. In any minute now, the next round is about to start. Hikoichi took note of the time and looked at his watch. "Senpais we'll be starting in ten minutes! Please get ready to warm up!" The four boys nodded and went on to their own court to start dribbling and digging in some hoops. Ayako, Miyagi, Haruko, Kogure, Uekusa, and Ikegami found their spot on a nearby bench. "Ayako, who's battling it out on Block B?" Kogure asks the curly haired manageress of Shohoku. "Well, if my list serves me right, it's actually between Jin and Nagano, then Kiyota and Takano. Uh yeah, so that's basically about it." Kogure nodded. Haruko looked from left to right and nudged Ayako. "Uh, anou, Ayako-san, have you seen my brother though?" Ayako simply shrugged. "Saa, I don't know Haruko-chan, but I think he may be practising a bit with Uozumi-senpai." Ayako grinned to which Haruko simply nodded and smiled back.

"Nyahaha, I can feel we are about to claim victory today, Fukusuke!" Sakuragi boomed as he dribbled and made his so-called infamous 'commoner's shot.' Fukuda simply looked on and shrugged. "If that's what you're feeling then." Sakuragi laughed as he ignored his companion's flat remark. "Commoner's shot!" Sakuragi once again fired a layup and he was glad as the ball swished right into the ring. Fukuda simply snorted and waved him off. "There you go again." Sakuragi simply cackled and continued dribbling the ball. He frowned. "Oi Fukusuke, has that Spiky always been that… strong?" Sakuragi for some reason found himself asking nonchalantly about it. Fukuda sort of stiffened as he eyed the redhead now with sudden interest. Sakuragi has his eyes on the orange ball, seemingly thoughtful all of a sudden. Fukuda stopped and stared, truth is? He doesn't know what to say. 'Has Taichou always been _that_ strong?' Well, apparently and technically, _yes_ for the most part. He has known Sendoh for two years already- they both entered Ryonan High at the same time and while it's true that his skill is sometimes compared to that of Sendohs, Fukuda well knows that he's probably two or three notches down as with the Spiky-haired dude. 'Could even be five or ten notches down. Ch.' Fukuda inwardly mused. He sighed, "Yeah. He has been like that since first year." A pause. "Why?" Sakuragi knotted his brows and gritted his teeth. 'Kso, I really need to be stronger than that Spiky.' Sakuragi hned and turned his back. "Hn, the Tensai is just curious." He paused then smirked. "Besides, I can feel that I'm almost at Spiky's level anyway, nyahahah!" And Sakuragi continued to dash off to dribble and did another layup. Fukuda stared. He sweatdrop. 'Seriously? At par with him? Ch. Daydreaming bastard.' A few minutes more, Akagi and Uozumi can be seen entering the court- they were greeted by the people around them and Akagi signalled the whistle. "Alright, lets begin the first match!" The small crowd began to feel ecstatic as Sakuragi and Fukuda, Koshino and Mitsui made their way to the center. Mitsui walked slowly towards the bench- to Kogure in particular and gave his towel to the bewildered bespectacled boy. He smirked. "Kogure, hold this for me please. I'm gonna teach this redhead a lesson." Kogure simply smiled back and shook his head. "Good luck, Mitsui." The three-pointer simply nodded. "Gambatte, Mitsui-senpai!" Ayako cheered to which the guy simply winked back. Miyagi almost seethed in jealousy but he smiled nonetheless. "This time, I will be siding Hanamichi, Mitsui. Haha!" Mitsui simply shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, side the loser. Hahahah!" The bench peeps sweatdrop at the seniors' overconfidence. Ikegami simply found himself chuckling a bit as he began to stand up to be one of the chosen referee in place of Uozumi. Akagi chose to still be the referee because it is Sakuragi who was playing and he insisted on acting as the 'guardian' to the unpredictable redhead. Hikoichi adjusted his camera and readied himself for some shots. "Do your best, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko cheered. Sakuragi's ears perked up, he looked at the corner and saw the object of his affection waving at him- he flushed as he, too, waved back while sporting that beet red face of his. He giggled like a school kid. "Ha-Haruko-chaa~nn! Thank you!" He put up a thumbs up and grinned. "Yosh, this is for you, Haruko-chan! Nyahahah!" Fukuda simply went bug-eyed at the familiar scene and readied himself. 'So this is _what_ the face of love looks like. Hmm, I've never seen Taichou go _ga-ga_ with the Rookie though.' Fukuda sweatdrop as his thoughts mulled once more with one certain spiky-haired dude and a certain fox-eyed rookie. Akagi started the whistle as he nodded in direction to Ikegami who nodded back and in no time, four players are once again back at the centre. This time it is between Fukuda and Mitsui. Sakuragi decided to annoy his own teammate, "Hehe, oi Fukusuke, you can still back out at the jumpball. Hahaha!" Fukuda looked back and snorted. "Says who?" Sakuragi clacked his tongue in annoyance. Ikegami held the ball in centre and raised it on their eye level and in a few sec, the boll was tossed up into the air sending two players flying up in hopes of tapping the ball to their respective corner. Mitsui has the upper hand as he was able to tap it on the left side right into the hands of… Sakuragi. The senior growled and scowled. "Nyahahah! Thanks Micchy-kun!" Sakuragi sped off while dribbling the ball as Fukuda ran beside him. The three-pointer ran behind them with Koshino as he seethed and cursed. "Kso! Come back here, you freshman!" Koshino scowled as well. "Ch, if I've known any better, you intentionally passed it to him because he's your teammate!" Mitsui went bugeyed and raised his fist-annoyed at his own teammate as well. "Shut up! You and your nonsensical theories, just hurry up and get that ball! CH!" Everyone on the bench blinked their eyes and sweatdrop. Even Ikegami and Akagi sighed in defeat. Looks like this is going to be a _noisy_ game- since it mainly involves three of the most blabbering players on court. Fukuda snorted softly to himself. 'It's great that I'm not regarded as a blabber.'

Sakuragi dribbled on one corner- he was guarded by Mitsui who was smirking. Sakuragi for some reason found himself remembering Sendoh's words. _Always dribble the ball away from the defender_. He almost gasps at the thought and instantly turned his back on Mitsui as he continues to dribble while looking for an opportunity. Mitsui was dumbfounded, he was surprised at the almost _accurate_ move the redhead made. 'Kso, so he knows how to protect the ball, eh?' He smirked. "C'mon Sakuragi, think you can pass on me?" Sakuragi gritted his teeth in annoyance, but he smiled. "Hehe, don't get too cocky Micchy, you _might_ just regret what you say, nyahahah!" Fukuda was able to get away from Koshino's lose defense. "Pass!" he hollered as he extended a hand- Sakuragi winced; he was annoyed- truth is he doesn't want to pass but something made him do it- he passed to the surprise of the bench and Mitsui, and as Fukuda was getting ready for a layup, Mitsui cut in ready to block but Fukuda managed to throw back the ball back to Sakuragi who dribbled once, twice, before hitting the board for an easy two. The score now was 2-0. The bench hollered, clapped and cheered. Akagi was a bit stunned- but he smiled. He _didn't_ expect that move from the redhead. 'Well, looks like someone's learning something at least.' He nodded and run towards the other end. "Nyahahha, Fukusuke that was the best decision you've made so far, ahahah!" Fukuda simply shrugged and snorted. 'Yare yare, I only passed because his so-called _commoner's shot_ is the only shot he can _execute_ and he's near the basket. Ugh.' Koshino has the ball and he's been dribbling in a constant pace, looking for an opportunity to even the score. 'Kso, who would have thought that the redhead knows some fancy moves.' He almost scowled- he took in a quick glance at the crowd and almost gasps. 'Wait a minute, where the heck is that Sendoh Akira anyway?' He ran forward but was guarded by Fukuda- Koshino frowned. "Hey Fukuda, we're teammates, aren't we?" Fukuda nodded. "Yep." Koshino smirked. "So, you might as well want to give way?" Fukuda sweatdrop. 'Seriously? I can't believe I am dealing with lovesick Aces, noisy redheads, and play tripping teammates. Ugh.' Koshino took in Fukuda's slight blankness as he drive past him surprising the number thirteen of Ryonan. Koshino dribbled with his right as Fukuda caught up with him. Mitsui evaded Sakuragi's defence and urged the Ryonan dude to pass him the ball. "Oi, Pass here!" Sakuragi frowned. "Teme Micchy-kun! Come back here!" Koshino did passed to a free Mitsui and the three-pointer lounge forward towards the basket; Fukuda was there alright so as Sakuragi. Mitsui's eyes widened as he was just seemingly blocked but seems like he has other thoughts in mind as he passed the ball behind him to a very much free and open Koshino who pulled in a jumper and voila, it was a tie. The bench clapped as well and the three-pointer could only grin back. "Hahaha, see that Tensai?" Hikoichi pumped his fist and hollered. "Yaay! Nice one Koshino-senpai!" Koshino simply grinned and slapped Hikoichi's hand as he ran back at the other side of the court. The game between these four players ensued for the next twenty minutes more.

Meanwhile in Block B, Kiyota dribbled in annoyance as he gritted his teeth. He was obviously being guarded by a very much taller Nagano- the tall player from Shoyo has that super serious look on his face. "Kso! Get away from me! Arrgh!" Most from the watching players on the bench sweatdrop. Jin softly chuckled as he tries his best to get away from his defender which happens to be the taller Takano. 'I wonder if height is the number one requirement in Shoyo though.' Jin inwardly muses. Hanagata and Takasago served as the referee from this game. Hanagata furrowed his brows. 'Hmm, seems like this first year guy of Kainan is very much similar to the redhead of Shohoku- just so happens that he has a few skills which the latter lacks, but basing on silly antics and rants- they're equals alright.' He sighed as he kept a straight face on and simply focused on the impending game. Maki sighed and shook his head while scratching his nape. He wanted very much to just go to the centre and bonk Kiyota on the head. "Arrgh, I said get out! Away from me! I hate you Nagano-senpai! Go awwwaaay!" Kiyota hollered. Nagano simply snorted and the next movement from the taller guy sent the wild-hair freshman from Kainan gaping. Nagano _tapped_ the ball from him and started running at their own court. Kiyota blinked his eyes twice and looked at his now empty hand. 'Uh, what just happened?!' He fumed. "TEME, where's the ball!" Maki stood up and clenched his fist and almost lose his cool as he seethed in both anger and embarrassment. "What are you standing there, you idiot. The ball left you already. Go get it!" Kiyota was dumbfounded as he instinctively found himself nodding and scurrying while throwing expletives. The onlookers sweatdrop and sighed. "Teemmee, that's my ball Naaaggannoo-seenppaaiii!" Jin sweatdrop as the ball was passed to him and instantly he fired a three- the ball went in. Kiyota's eyes widened as he threw a fit in front of Jin. "Jinnn-saan! You said you wouldn't throw a three! You promised!" Jin softly chuckled and patted Kiyota's head. "I'm sorry Kiyota-kun." Maki clacked his tongue as his vision went grey. He felt a soft rub on his back though, from none other than Fujima Kenji of course. The blue-eyed Captain of Shoyo smiled. "Shinichi, I suggest you calm down, lest you want your blood pressure shooting up." He grinned and chuckled. Maki rolled his eyes and smiled nonetheless. "I can't believe I'm actually vying him to be _my_ protégé." Fujima laughed. "Just imagine Akagi-san having two of these noisy freshmen in his team, aren't you a bit lucky already?" A grin. Maki simply snorted and smiled at his beau. 'You may be right, Kenji.' And so, the same as in block A, the game further ensued and in no time at all, Jin and Nagano won by three points. This sent Kiyota in frenzied as he pulled his hair and whined like a grade schooler. He berated Takano to no end but the tall player from Shoyo didn't mind him. Jin approached him and tried to console him by smiling softly. "Kiyota-kun, it's okay, we're off to the Nationals anyway." Jin smiled. Kiyota wailed. "NOO! I can't take this! Jin-saann, naanii?!" Jin sweatdrop. He couldn't think of anything else to say. It was a simple match up game, no bearing and all. Maki approached his two players and pat them both on the shoulder and sighed. "Well, good job both of you, especially you, Jin. I'm expecting the same kind of play in the Nationals." Jin simply nodded. "Sure, Maki-san." Kiyota simply frowned and slumped his shoulders. "Well, it's your turn to fight Hanagata and Takasago-san, Maki-senpai." Maki simply smirked and ruffled the younger guy's hair. "I supposed so." Kiyota simply frowned and pry away from the touch. "I think I want to watch that stupid redhead's fight. I bet he's losing. Ch. Watch with me, Jin-san!" Jin smiled and looked at Maki as if seeking permission to which the Captain simply nodded. "We will be starting in about twenty minutes anyway." And the two Kainan players exited the main gym. Fujima walked behind Maki with a ball in his hand. "Oi, do we practice now?" He grinned. Maki simply smiled back. "Depends on you, Ken." And Fujima simply chuckled. "We have _taller_ opponents Shin, I suggest we threw in a few hoops." And the two players slash _lovers_ started their usual warm-up by digging in some hoops. As Maki readied himself to fire away a jumper, his thought somehow flew to a certain spiky-haired dude of Ryonan. 'Sendoh, I wonder how you are both going to drive us to our limits tomorrow.' He threw in the ball and it went in without even touching the rim, Maki tugged his lips upward. 'I just can't wait.'

The elevator door opened and Sendoh found himself getting out and straight to their room. He was about to knock but decided not to. He twisted the knob and opened room five. "Rukawa-kun? Are you here, I thought you want to practise?" He said in his usual voice and demeanour. He walked further inside and simply stopped when he saw the pale rookie comfortably _sleeping_ on _his_ bed. Sendoh stopped and stared. He blinked his eyes twice. The rookie of Shohoku was not totally _sprawled_ on the bed though, it seemed that he just fell asleep while sitting because his head was leaning on the headboard. Sendoh took in the moment to simply stare at his younger companion. Silence. It's odd really, when Sendoh comes to think about it, at first he wasn't very sure about the pale rookie from Shohoku. His unnerving silence, the aloofness, that stoic and equally lovely face that sports a cold stare, and the almost unfeeling nature of his…everything has been totally upside down. Sendoh's world has been turned upside down. He remembered he only agreed to this so-called trip because it's plain mandatory, but somehow, somewhere along the trip and up to until today, Sendoh knew that he was _glad_ he has agreed to come. He tugged his lips upward as he found his feet walking slowly towards his own bed- he sat down at the edge and contemplated. _You looked in love, Cap_. Fukuda's words resonated in his own musings and the Ace found himself widening his eyes a bit. 'Love…' He inwardly found himself muttering. 'Am I… _in love_ with…' Sendoh found himself looking at his left to see a still napping Rukawa-for some reason he found himself smiling. Sendoh knows- it's probably one of the riskiest underlying he will ever pursue but he _knew_ all too well than to just stand there and do nothing, he knew as well, about those certain emotions that has been hovering around him for the past few days. _You looked in love, Cap_. Sendoh found his lips tugging upward. 'I guess I _am,_ Kicchou.' And Sendoh knew as well, that in _love_, if you're never scared, embarrassed or hurt, it means that you never take any chances. 'To win, you have to risk loss… just like in basketball. You'll always missed 100% of the shots you _didn't_ take.' A pause. 'And I don't think I'd ever want to miss a single one… definitely not _now_.'

Sendoh's eyes found their way on Rukawa's hand clutching his phone- he smiled, and was about to stand up when he saw Rukawa's phone _slipping_ out of his hand- the phone literally _slipped_ already and for some unknown reason, Sendoh's instinct was to catch the phone- and he was able to do so- and he almost found himself biting his lower lip as the mobile landed on his large palm. 'What the-?! yikes, dropping an iPhone is _never_ an option.' He found himself chuckling softly at his own thought. 'Sheesh, he's really asleep.' Sendoh, momentarily looked at the phone on his hand and placed it on top of the table beside his bed. If Rukawa was the light sleeper type, he would have woke up, because Sendoh decided to slowly lift the lanky guy's legs to place them on top of the bed and adjusted the younger guy's pillow so that he is now officially lying down on his side with one arm straight. He momentarily look at his own phone to take note of the time and find it to be almost 6PM. Sendoh slightly cringed. 'We'll be playing any minute now, do I wake you up?' He inwardly mused. He snorted softly to himself and was about to go to the washroom when his phone rang! Sendoh was almost taken aback because he forgot to mute his phone. 'What the!'

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down _

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around _

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down _

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found…_

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love…_

_(Latch, Sam Smith)_

"Y-yeah?" Sendoh said rather a bit softly. It was his brother. Akito almost hollered at the other line. "Oi what took you so long to answer?" Akira snorted softly as he found himself sitting on the coffee table- palm on his face, but he was smiling. "I changed my ringtone- I wanna hear how it sounds." Akito chuckled on the other line. "Oh really? Hahahah! So it's not _Bleeding _Love anymore?" The player smirked. "Nope." Akito laughed, "So like, what's your ringtone now?" Akira paused. 'Seriously, does he need to know?' He clacked his tongue and almost rolled his eyes. Akito demanded he answered. "Oi, what's with the clacking of your tongue, the ringtone man, hahaha!" Akira rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his nosy brother. "Really now, how are you aniki?" Akira simply found himself asking. Akito chuckled on the other line. "I'm fine bro, and you?" Sendoh nodded as if his brother could see him- he smiled. "Never been better." He grinned. Akito laughed. "Oh really, what gives? How so? By the way, when are you coming home again?" Akira shrugged. "In two days, I'll be back. Last game tomorrow- then a small party at night then we go home the day after, before lunch." Akira paused. Akito chuckled some more. "That's cool bro, we really need to finish the shopping spree."

"Yeah, we needed to." Akira replied. Akito grinned on the other line, he was about to say something when his younger brother beat him to it. "Uh, aniki, I was wondering- do you possibly know any _Italian_ restaurants here in Osaka?" Silence. "H-hello? Akito-nii, are you still there?" Akito softly chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still here idiot. Oh, an Italian restaurant? Heh, why?" Akira shrugged. "Nothing really. Let's just say I'm craving for some pasta." He grinned. Akito laughed. "Well, there's this one I know." Akira sort of perked up and he found himself listening intently at the voice of the speaker. Akito was about to say something when he instantly changed his mind. "Wait a minute, why are you looking for a restaurant anyway?" He grinned on the other line. "Are you going out tonight?" Akira smacked his forehead with his palm, grinned and scratched his nape. 'Dammit, why don't you just say it for Pete's sake.' Akira softly chuckled on the other line alerting Akito. "Yeah, I'm going out tonight." Akito furrowed his brows and smirked. "Like some sort of a date? Hahaha! With whom!?" Akira rolled his eyes. "With myself, I'm going out with myself. I'm in love with myself, I'm taking _me _on a date. Would that be cool?" Akito laughed at his brother's sarcasm, clearly he doesn't buy any of the words. "Sick bastard, now seriously? You going out with Ryonan peeps?" Akira softly chuckle and rubbed his eyes. "N-no, not really… I mean, I don't know." Akito paused then chuckled on the other line. "Alright I get it. You're going probably with _someone_ who you haven't asked out _yet_, and you're not sure if _she'll_ agree? Am I right or am I so _right_?" Akito grinned on the other line and laughed. Akira was a bit dumbfounded but he smiled nonetheless. 'She?' He chuckled inwardly to himself. 'I _wouldn't_ really say _she_, bro.' Akira almost rolled his eyes. "You are right, but not _so_ right- now give me the name of the place." Akito paused the laughed. "Ahahah, I knew it. Jeeesh, bastard. Anyway, try _Osteria Gaudente_, it's one of the best Italian restaurants out there. I've been there once- with the team from the office. They serve the best Italian cuisines out there, totally legit." He grinned at the other line. Akira nodded and smiled. "Wow, sounds like an _expensive_ one, hahaha." Akito rolled his eyes. "Well, you're going out with a date, I presume, you want a cheaper place, I know one, too." Akito laughed. Akira snorted and shook his head. "N-no, it's okay. I'm up for this." Akira grinned. "Ch, do you have money, otouto? It's a bit pricy. Hahaha." Akito goaded his younger brother. Akira shrugged. "I have a credit card—you'll pay it anyway, hahahah!" Akito fumed on the other line, but of course he wasn't really mad. "Mom and Dad are going to pay for it. Am not paying for your date, bastard!" Akito added. Akira laughed softly and shook his head. "No, I can _pay_, I have my own savings so it's okay." Akito stayed silent on the other line but he's smiling. "Sure bro, that'll be cool." Akira sighed. "Well, I gotta go, I'll call you later aniki, thanks much."

"Wow, this is such an early time for a dinner date don't you think?" Akito prodded.

"Silly, I got a _game_\- last for today." Akira answered back. Akito gape. "W-what? I thought you're out for a date!" Akito sort of wailed, suddenly he was feeling a bit confused and all. "Yeah, _afte_r the game of course." Akira grinned. Akito furrowed his brows, he is not sure what's going on in Osaka but something in his guts tells him that _something_ indeed might be going on. 'Ugh, I am being redundant alright.' Akito mused inwardly. "Well, okay- good luck on the game and much luck on your… date, I guess." Somehow Akito was left to wonder. 'Sheesh, I wonder if they also brought Ryonan's cheerleaders in Osaka though.' A pause. 'Is my brother _dating_ a cheerleader, maybe?' Akito scratched his head and sighed. He decided to just wait for that call that would most probably come off the next day. 'Better call me about your date bro.' Akito then grinned. Sendoh stared at his phone for a while. He sighed and looked at the sleeping form on top of _his_ bed, then he looked at the time- it was finally 610PM. 'Oh shit.' Sendoh stood up and wordlessly approached the bed and without hesitating, tapped Rukawa's sleeping form by his arm. "Rukawa-kun…" Silence. This time, he shook him a bit _harder_ this time. "Rukawa-kun?" The boy slightly fidget and his eyes fluttered- Sendoh found his lips tugging upward. Rukawa slowly opened his eyes and when he did, the first thing he noticed is that he's seeing Sendoh Akira's face- a bit up close. He felt his eyes widened. 'What the-?!' Rukawa suddenly hoisted himself up and almost felt adrenalin rushing to him. "W-what happened? What is it? What time is it?" Rukawa suddenly threw in a series of questions. Sendoh softly snorted and chuckled a bit. "Relax, Rukawa-kun." The aforementioned name looked around his current state and almost gape. He parted his lips slightly, as if _dreading_ the answer to his question. "Wh-I mean, have I… fainted?" Rukawa hoped he didn't though. Sendoh stared for a while and wanting to slightly annoy the younger guy, nodded. "Yeah, after eating the mashed potato, you did, I _carried_ you all the way here. I'm beginning to suspect if you have amnesia or something." Rukawa gasps. 'Shit, that can't be!' Sendoh shrugged. "You got everyone worried." A pause. "Oh, by the way- the game's ended. Technically, we _lost_. You fainted of course, and I can't battle Akagi and Uozumi-senpai on my own so… yeah." Rukawa was dumbfounded. Clearly, this can't all be true. Rukawa was about to say something when Sendoh wasn't able to hold it- he laughed. Rukawa's brow furrowed. "Hahahaha! Sheesh, I'm kidding, that was all a joke Rukawa-kun." The boy felt his jaw tightened. Sendoh continued chuckling as he covered his lips with his right hand, eyes cheery and all, shoulders shaking from mirth of laughter. Rukawa clenched his fist and the next thing he did was to grab the pillow behind him and whack Sendoh on the head. "You story-making bastard." Sendoh tried to get away from the whacking as he merrily chuckled while clutching his sides. "Damn you looked serious back there…" He wiped a few tears from his eyes and grinned. Rukawa felt his chest heaved slightly from the effort exerted and put his feet down on the carpeted floor. "Look, I came to look for you and I saw you sleeping- that's all. I thought you want to practise, but seeing you sleeping soundly- I didn't just have the heart to wake you up." Rukawa felt his chest race. _Didn't have the heart to wake you up_. Rukawa sweat drop. 'Sh- did I just _drooled_ while sleeping though? Ugh.' Rukawa finally stood up and when he did- he went bug-eyed. 'Did I just _slept_ on HIS bed?!' BADUMP. He did remember going inside the room and sitting randomly at the nearest bed, but he hasn't thought of _sleeping_ on Sendoh's bed. Rukawa felt his ears burned as he fidget and stammered. "Uh, sorry for…sleeping on _your_ bed." A pause. "I mean, you might want to sleep, but I'm on it so…" Sendoh chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "Rukawa-kun, it's okay. It's not like it's _my_ own bed. Besides, if I want to sleep I'd sleep on _yours_ instead." He grinned. Rukawa nodded like a robot. "Right." He said flatly. Sendoh was about to say something else when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw Hikoichi _calling_ him. Rukawa wordlessly looked at his left and saw his own phone and checked on it as well. 'I was reading _Father's_ mail though- I fell asleep I guess.'

"Yeah, we're up here. Yup, be coming down, sure thing Hikoichi… thanks!" Sendoh grinned and ended the call. "Rukawa-kun, I hate to say this but we're up. Akagi and Uozumi-senpai's been waiting and everyone down there too." Rukawa looked up and furrowed his brows. "I haven't _practised_…" Sendoh rolled his eyes and snorted softly. "Aww c'mon, you know you didn't need to." He laughed and after a few sec more, both Aces went out of the room. They walked wordlessly until they reached the elevator. Sendoh pressed the down button and instantly the elevator door opened. While inside, Sendoh yawned. Rukawa looked up to his taller companion and saw Sendoh lazily scratching his cheek. He almost want to tug his lips upward- as he felt his ears burned. 'What gives, Rukawa-kun.' Truth is, he doesn't want to admit though, but he honestly thought that the Ryonan dude looked _cute_ back there. He felt his chest race. 'Baka, Rukawa- just _calm_ down.' "Good for you Rukawa-kun, you had a power nap." He smiled. Rukawa simply shrugged and absent-mindedly scratched his head as well. "I…well. Maybe." He furrowed his brows. "So, do we stick to the plan?" Sendoh stared- and smiled. "Uh, what plan?" Rukawa went bug-eyed. "You said I'd guard Akagi-senpai, and you'll take care of Uozumi-san." Sendoh chuckled. "Oh! Hahahah, that's a _plan_?" Rukawa clacked his tongue earning a chuckle from Sendoh. He adored the younger kid's reaction. "Haha, oh-okay, alright. No problem. You guard your senpai, I'll guard mine." He paused. "Unless of course if you want to take on Uozumi-san…" He grinned. Rukawa snorted. "Your Captain is 220 cm, Sendoh." Rukawa stated, implicating the major height difference- he can try to force the ball in but Rukawa would dig in much effort in doing so. Sendoh shrugged. "Well yeah, apparently he's that big. But you're _faster_ than him." Rukawa simply shrugged. "I'll try." Sendoh simply grinned and soon after the elevator door opened and the two found themselves walking at the aisle towards the gym- once in front of the gym though, Sendoh stopped alerting Rukawa. "Rukawa-kun…" In all honesty, Sendoh too, is a bit _unsure_\- he is _sure_ but somehow, there is a little _uncertainty_ in him and he almost hated the fact that he's entertaining it a bit. He found his lips tugging upward. 'Do I ask him _out_ now…?'

Rukawa blinked. 'What?' He inwardly mused, but he certainly did not missed that certain _tone_ in the Ryonan's Ace. It is as if he's about to _say_ something. Rukawa remained passive as possible. He felt his fist clenched and unclenched. 'What? What is it? Why am I even _bothered_?' He inwardly kick himself. Sendoh thought that he'd most probably just asked _after_ the game. Truth is, he doesn't really want to _think_ too much while playing- like, what if, Rukawa doesn't want to hang out tonight? He'd be…_down_. Or so he thinks. Sendoh softly snickered. "…I was just thinking still about the transfer." Rukawa furrowed his brows. "Transfer?" Now, Rukawa was a bit confused. Only then Sendoh grinned. "You said you'd transfer to Shoyo because their school starts with S-H-O, right?" Rukawa found his lips parting slightly, clearly he doesn't understand as to where this silly question is going. 'Doahou, Sendoh Akira, what are you implying at?'

"If I changed my school name to _Shonan_, would you transfer?" And that probably did it- they both entered the gym as the people around them staring at their direction and much to their surprise, a laughing Sendoh Akira emerged while rubbing his head with Rukawa clenching his fist- -and sporting very much a bug eyed expression. 'Shonan? Who would want to enter a school named as _Shonan?_ Ch, you're an idiot alright.'

"Senpai!" Hikoichi greeted their Ace. "Where were you guys?! Its 630 PM already!" Sendoh grinned and pat his kouhai's head. "Just around…thanks for the call." Hikoichi grinned as he shifted his gaze on the quiet Rukawa who was now adjusting his armband. "Rukawa-kun, gambatte!" Hikoichi chirped in. Rukawa simply looked at the exuberant freshman and nodded. Sendoh placed his things on the bench and yawned again. Rukawa looked at his senior. "Are you sleepy?" Sendoh grinned back. "A bit, yeah." Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Doahou, you should have taken a nap too." Sendoh chuckled softly. "Don't worry, once I get to that court, I'll be awake." Rukawa adjusted his laces. "Oh, how are you sure you're not going to snore in the middle?" Sendoh stood up and his next words made Rukawa's ears burned red. "Because, I'll be sharing the court with one of my _most_ favourite player." Sendoh then chuckled softly. Just then, a ball was passed to Sendoh- and the spiky-haired decided to just run onto the corner and pulled on a jumper. The ball went it. And Rukawa? Well, let's just say he was suddenly having a hard time tying and untying his shoelaces. 'That-that was certainly…uncalled for, you baka, idiotic, Sendoh.' But he can actually feel his cheeks heating up, good thing he has his face down, else everyone would wonder as to why he's flushed. Rukawa would never admit it but, seriously? He thinks Sendoh's _his_ favourite too.

The whistle blew. Start of the first half. The crowd was basically waiting for this one. Rukawa was about to enter the court when he heard the redhead cackle. "Teme Gori, I won a while back, I expect that you win as well, nyahahah!" Rukawa twitched his lips. 'So _they_ won over Mitsui-senpai.' He cast a quick look at the three-pointer and saw indeed a scowling face. Then he caught the stare of Sakuragi- the redhead simply scowled at him and put on a thumbs down. "Boo!" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and ignored the childish antic of the redhead. "Spiky! As much as I want to cheer you, I'm with the Gori now! Nyahaha!" Sakuragi hollered to which Sendoh simply grinned back. "No problem." The crowd chuckled. Sakuragi simply smirked at Sendoh. Rukawa was about to approached the centre when he stopped midway. He sweat drop- he noticed while looking at the three guys at the centre, that he was indeed the _smallest_ of them all in terms of height. 'Ugh, I feel like I'm a dwarf, ch.' Rukawa shook his head and placed himself on the centre- the crowd started to hoot and cheered. The referees were Mitsui and Ikegami. Mitsui blew in the whistle and started to place himself on the centre. He smirked. "This is weird, I mean, why don't we just twist the game a bit?" Everyone sweatdrop. Akagi scowled. "Oi, what are you up to?" Sendoh too, scratched his head- he thought he was ready to jump. Mitsui laughed. "Look, you all looked absurd, I mean Akagi, and you big Boss Monkey, you guys are the best centres out there, I could just give the ball to either of you and let Sendoh and Rukawa defend!" Mitsui cackled. The crowd went bug-eyed. Akagi went bugeyed and Uozumi of course didn't like the way he was called as 'Boss Monkey.' Mitsui pointed his finger to the players. "I suggest, we toss coin instead, hahahahah!" The crowd all fell down on their seats. Kogure sweatdrop. He stood up and started walking at the center. "Uh, Mitsui, I think that's…" But Mitsui was determined. Rukawa went bug-eyed as he too, blinked back and shrugged. 'Yare yare, senpai sure is acting silly.' Sendoh chuckled and grinned. "He's got a point, there's no way I could win on you, Uozumi-senpai." The crowd laughed at Sendoh's statement. Kiyota was clutching his stomach. Even the redhead found it a bit hilarious. "Nyahahah! Micchy-kun you're the boss!" Mitsui simply grinned. "Well, what do you four say?" Akagi simply smirked and shook his head. "Alright, toss coin- and let's begin already because it's already _late_. We're supposed to have started at 6PM sharp." Uozumi too, nodded his head. "True that, and didn't you just said that you're going _out_ tonight, Sendoh?" Rukawa's ears sot of perked up. 'H-he's going out?' He took in a brief glance at his teammate who was looking with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Sendoh simply smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, apparently." Rukawa wondered as to _why_ didn't Sendoh told him about it though… 'Baka Rukawa, why would he _tell_ you anyway?'

"Alright! Head or Tails!" Mitsui showed in a coin and cast a stare at Uozumi then to Sendoh. "Choose now guys." Uozumi smirked, "Let _him_ choose, Mitsui." Sendoh was a bit dumbfounded. Mitsui turned to Sendoh, "Well Mr. Skittles, heads or tails?" He smirked. Sendoh contemplated for a while before turning to his companion. "Rukawa-kun, heads or tails?" A grin. Rukawa almost gasps, clearly he wasn't expecting the question. 'Ugh, why me?' The pale guy looked thoughtful for a while before a loud voice hollered behind him. "Teme, choose _tails_ Spiky! You're companion is a Kitsune animal anyway, nayahaha!" Sendoh sweatdrop as his smile faltered a bit. He stared at Rukawa who was a bit frowning. 'Ch, doahou.' Rukawa shrugged, "Fine, tails." Mitsui laughed a bit, as well as Akagi and Uozumi and in no time at all, the coin was tossed upward and as Mitsui caught it with his right hand he tapped it over his left palm and _opened_ it. He smirked. "Ball's yours…" And Mitsui tossed the ball to a grinning Akira Sendoh. The crowd cheered and laughed. Sakuragi fumed. "Teme Micchy-kun!" Rukawa simply snorted as he prepared himself for a probable run and gun offense. Uozumi decided to guard his teammate as Akagi placed himself in front of their own Ace. Akagi's thoughts at that time were a bit serious. 'This kid though, as much as I hate to admit it, but he will be one of the _pillars_ to our team. But I refuse to be beaten, of course.' And he smirked to a stoic face Rukawa. "Rukawa-kun, I'm not going to be easy on you." Rukawa simply nodded back. "Same here, senpai."

"Lucky coin eh, Sendoh?" Uozumi started. Sendoh simply smiled while dribbling the ball. "No such thing as luck, Cap." He paused. "It's probably _fate_." And after delivering the last word, Sendoh charged right past to a bewildered Uozumi sending the bench in surprised. Akagi ran to assist Jun as Rukawa ran to chase his own senpai. Sendoh doesn't seem keen on passing the ball as he continued to charge straight to the goal. Akagi clenched his fist as his eyes widened a bit. 'Kso, he's really driving it hard.' Sendoh jumped up high as Uozumi used his broad body to try and stop their Ace-Sendoh's hands preparing for a possible layup but to Uozumi's surprise though, the ball was passed _back_ to Rukawa who caught it instinctively and soon enough, the rookie fired a jumper for an easy two. The watching players went frenzied and they all clapped and hooted. Kiyota of course and Sakuragi weren't happy. "Teemmee! Gori! Boss Monkey, what are you doing!" Uozumi looked at the spiky-haired sophomore and simply smirked. "Never thought you'd start at third gear, heh." Sendoh simply smiled back. "First, senpai. I always start at _first_ gear." He grinned. Uozumi was simply left to gape a bit- but he smiled. He was expecting this kind of play from their very own star player. 'Sendoh, I know it's such a waste that we were not able to make it to the nationals, but I know, that with you around, we will be there _next_ time.' Akagi looked at the blank face of Rukawa in front of him. 'Hmm, how did he know that Sendoh's going to pass behind his back? Have they been _talking_ about it, perhaps?' Akagi found himself musing about such thoughts as he dribbled the ball in constant pace. Rukawa's eyes was very keen on Akagi and the senior could only sweat drop. Rukawa too, somehow found himself going bug-eyed a bit. 'Ugh, senpai… this is a bit awkward, or isn't it?' Sakuragi marched on the edge and hollered while pumping a fist on the air. "Dammit Gori, charge for it, do not be afraid of that Kitsune!" Rukawa popped a vein as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'I hope a bug enters that loud mouth of yours.' Akagi squinted his eyes and instantly started attacking to the surprise of the people. Rukawa backed a bit as Akagi's broad and heavier body came in contact with him. Uozumi miraculously escaped Sendoh's defence and hollered, "Pass, Akagi!" Akagi ran towards their end and made an overhead passed to Uozumi- the big guy dribbled and jumped, clutching the ball with one hand as big Jun tried to ram the ball into the ring, but Sendoh's hand was there-still, he was able to put it in- the whistle blew to the much surprised of the crowd as well as Rukawa's. "Ball counted, foul, spiky!" Mitsui smirked and the crowd went ballistic as several hoots and groaned erupted. Sendoh was left to gape. "W-what? Seriously?" He clacked his tongue but smiled nonetheless as he scratched his nape. Uozumi and Akagi high-fived and big Jun was instantly sent on the line. Sendoh neared a passive Rukawa and grinned. "I got fouled." Rukawa shook his head, "Yep you just did. Isn't it a bit too early?" Sendoh laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am _sleepy_ alright." Rukawa simply sighed and said nothing. The ball was passed back to Rukawa after one free throw from Uozumi making the score 3-2. Sendoh jokingly jogged on the side to the surprise of Mitsui. "Hey _senpai_, you called a foul on me." Sendoh grinned. Mitsui laughed and tapped Sendoh on the arm. "Hahaha, I saw a foul that's why I called it!" He grinned. Sendoh simply smiled back and went on the game. "Senpai, I'll _foul_ Akagi-san, just you wait and see." Mitsui laughed as he waved off a playful Sendoh Akira. "Hahaha, do it dude, I'll be blowing the whistle!" From afar, Akagi gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Did they just mention my name?!" Rukawa nodded. "Uh-huh Captain."

The game between the four players on court continued for the next fifteen minutes more. Shots were simultaneously thrown in; when the two Aces delivered, Akagi and Jun sure made it to a point to come back. The first half ended with Sendoh and Rukawa leading for obvious reasons. The scores now were 50 to 45. Obviously, as much as Akagi and Uozumi wanted to take a rest, the redhead and Kiyota is at their backs trying very much to annoy them as the two monkeys berate the two tall centres into defeating the Aces. Sendoh drank from his tumbler and wiped his face with his own shirt. He was huffing a bit. Rukawa wordlessly cast an eye to the guy seating beside him and contemplated. Truth is, he wants to ask about Sendoh's whereabouts that night. 'It's only natural, right? I guess… we're _friends_ after all this time and…' Rukawa knotted his brows- he almost hated the fact that he's being suddenly nosy about as to where the spiky-haired would go tonight. 'Weird, I'm acting really weird.' "Hey Rukawa-kun, do you have a sister or a brother?" Sendoh smiled. Rukawa was surprised at the question but he managed to stay passive. 'Why is Sendoh suddenly asking me random stuff? Shouldn't we be at least thinking of a way to widen the gap?' He slightly fidget on his seat and shrugged. "N-none. I'm an only child." He saw Sendoh's blue orbs widened. Rukawa looked a bit down and returned the question, "And you?" Sendoh smiled. "I have an older brother though. He's five years older. His name is Akito." Rukawa nodded. "Hey, maybe you should meet him sometime." Rukawa pouted a bit. 'Meet your brother? Like, why?' "W-why?" Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh grinned. "Nothing. I want you to tell me whose better looking though." Rukawa found himself tugging his lips upward slightly as he playfully kick the older boy on the leg. Sendoh laughed. Rukawa shook his head. "Egoistic bastard."

"Don't you feel lonely?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa paused. "I mean, you're an only child and all…" Sendoh muttered softly, he wasn't trying to sound sympathetic and all- he was simply curious. Rukawa simply shrugged. "I'm used to it." A pause. "It's not like I could do anything about it, right?" Sendoh smiled. The boy was right. He nodded. "That's cool then, I'm glad you're doing fine." Rukawa simply snorted softly and shrugged involuntarily. 'Sendoh you are a weirdo.' But Rukawa felt his lips tugging upward. Somehow, it felt kind of nice to be sharing a bit of yourself to someone he honestly thought of as _special_. He felt his chest race as his ears burned a bit…too shy suddenly at himself for admitting the fact that the guy seating beside him is indeed _special_. "How about you…" Rukawa muttered softly, eyes looking ahead. Sendoh looked at his left. "Are you… _close_ with your brother?" Sendoh softly chuckled and stretched his long legs. "Yeah, very much. We're really in good terms." He grinned. "Hey, you should visit me at _home_ sometime, I really want you to meet him." Rukawa gasps as he shot a look at the taller guy. 'V-visit you?' Sendoh for some reason found himself saying the next words with _utmost_ accuracy and _sincerity_. "I'm inviting you over to my house, Rukawa-kun. I want you to meet my brother." Rukawa was speechless. He involuntarily gulped. He looked down at his own shoes, feeling the thumping of his chest. "V-visit you?" He knotted his brows. "B-but why?" Sendoh softly snorted and smiled. "Didn't I said I'd cooked you a wafuu pasta?" He then grinned. Rukawa froze. "Are you serious?" Sendoh nodded. "Never been serious." BA DUMP. 'What the-?' Rukawa for some reason felt his thoughts went deranged. He suddenly wanted the half time break to end. "You, cook?" Rukawa somehow found his voice back there even though he's really getting all too giddy up inside. Sendoh nodded. "A bit, but not as good as my brother though." He smiled. "You _cook,_ Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa simply nodded. "Yeah, I live alone. I should know how to cook." Sendoh softly chuckle and the next words sent again one pale, blue-eyed rookie in beet red as the final few minutes of the half-time break died down on them. "I bet you'll make a fine _wife_, sunshine." And Sendoh could only grinned and laugh as he stood, when a flushed Rukawa playfully threw the orange ball at his leg. "You just did _not_ said that, ahou!" Sendoh simply chuckle back and smirked. "Oh I _just_ did, hahaha!" Sendoh continued enumerating all of his observances while the pale kid simply listens helplessly. "I mean, you cook, you're neat, you're good at basketball, and you're a good photographer…wow." Rukawa went bug-eyed as he placed a hand over his lips. 'W-wife? Is this idiot…for real?' Rukawa stood up and childishly stomped his feet to a still laughing Sendoh. "And since you'd possibly make a fine _wife_, you definitely need a good _husband_." He grinned. Rukawa could not have been redder as he adjusted his armband while trying to scoff. 'H-husband? W-wife? Does he want _me_ to get married?!'

Uozumi started at the center and stared to see a laughing Sendoh and a semi-flushed Rukawa. He paused for a moment- then he smirked. 'Looks like you're damn serious, Ace.' Akagi tapped his shoulder and nodded. "Let's go, Jun. Time to catch up." Uozumi closed his eyes and smiled. "Hey Akagi, lemme ask you something…" Akagi paused and stared. 'Now what?' Uozumi smirked. "What if _your_ Ace… had a _boyfriend_?" Akagi paused. Then he went bug-eyed. "What do you mean?" Clearly, Akagi wasn't expecting that. Uozumi simply chuckled to the bewilderment of Akagi and shrugged nonetheless. "N-nothing, Akagi… I just thought that your team and mine, would probably _meet_ most often than not in tournaments to come. Hahaha!" And Akagi? Well, he could only blinked his curiosity. 'Hmm, clearly I need to ask Ayako on this, it seems that Uozumi knows probably of something I don't? And did he just said, _boyfriend_? Our _Ace_?' He frowned. 'Hmm, it should have been _girlfriend_, right? I couldn't have been mistaken but…' He was just taken aback when he heard Sendoh chuckling while looking at an annoyed Rukawa. Akagi gasps. 'Wait a minute- does he meant…'

The whistle blew. Start of the second half.

"Alright, toss coin again, you know the drill." Mitsui held a coin in his hand and showed it to Akagi this time and Rukawa. Mitsui smirked. "You got to choose a while back Rukawa, so its Akagi's turn now. So, Akagi, heads or tails?" A grin. Akagi furrowed his brows. "Heads." And Mitsui flipped the coin up and caught it with his right hand and topped it over his left- he removed his other hand and grinned. "Voila! Ball's yours… _Rukawa_. Hahahaha!" Akagi and Uozumi sweatdrop. Clearly, seems like the toss coin thing isn't favouring them. Sendoh grinned and nodded. "Lucky us, eh, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa simply snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ch, take back what you said a while ago." He muttered softly. Sendoh simply chuckled and waved him off, "What? The _wife _thing? Later, Ru- this is the final half, we have to finish this early now." Rukawa almost flushed as he dribbled and tried to contain the ball in his own hands. He dribbled slowly before changing pace and started dashing off to the basket- he pulled back though when Uozumi decided to take him on. Sendoh too, was surprise- Akagi tried to restrain him. Sendoh knows that Rukawa might have a small chance of getting the basket because of Uozumi's size and height. He tried to get away but Akagi's defence proved to be unbreakable and he could only watched a bit helplessly as Rukawa tries to penetrate Uozumi but to no avail. Rukawa shook his head and gritted his teeth. 'Kso, this guy is so big, I feel like I'm going to get crushed.'

"Don't let him pass thru you, boss monkey! Teme!" Sakuragi hollered like a madman. The crowd were chuckling and cheering and hooting to no end. It seems that they're enjoying the game. Rukawa sent a glare to the redhead who just happened to side with big Jun. Akagi huffed- truth is, he was a bit getting tired from guarding Sendoh. The guy is just persistent- and he may not want to admit it, but Sendoh's stamina is not something to be reckon with alright, the guy could continue to move and run, and dodge his defence and would still be smiling as if nothing happened. Akagi's eyes widened as finally Sendoh evaded him just in time for Rukawa to be squeezing in himself to get that basket. He was about to force in a jumper when he heard Sendoh shouted 'Pass' and Rukawa didn't know as to what literally made him _pass_ the ball to the much surprised of the crowd. Kiyota gaped like a goldfish, Sakuragi fumed like a deranged looker, and Ayako found herself grinning. Fukuda's eyes widened a bit but he found himself smirking nonetheless. 'Well, if it isn't a _passing_ sunshine.' Either he found Sendoh's voice _comforting_ or trustworthy even on court, or the way they both held _that_ stare on court as Rukawa made that pass—Sendoh did literally smiled and even _winked_ at him. He honestly felt his chest thump that time. The spiky-haired guy pulled in a hook shot and the ball went in. The game continued for some minutes more and it has truly been intense. Rukawa, too, found himself tiring a bit but after a gruesome ten-fifteen-twenty minutes, Mitsui's blew in his whistle and the as the ball dropped to the ground, marking the _end_ of the game.

Rukawa huffed as his eyes stared at the basket-lips partly open, sweat trickling down all over him. He was simply taken a back when a hand hovered above his head, only then, the noise of the crowd around them fully registered into him; and as Rukawa looked a bit up he met the gaze of his one and only _roommate_, Sendoh Akira- eyes staring cheerily back at him, lips curving into a smile. Rukawa stiffened as the proximity of their closeness looked rather suggestively like _something_ else is simply about to happen. The next words made Rukawa's eyes widened a bit and his ears burning, but he really doesn't care now, or does he?

"And since we won tonight Rukawa-kun, would you mind if I… ask you _out_ for dinner?" A grin.

'D-dinner?! H-he's asking me…_out_? Like… seriously?' Poor Rukawa-kun turned an adorable shade of red as a flash of light surprised the both of them.

"Say _cheese_, Taichou _and_ sunshine." Sendoh was a bit surprised but he grinned back at an equally smirking Fukuda who took in their probably first _photo_ together in Osaka. Fukuda scanned on the photo he just took and smiled nonetheless- Sendoh almost rolled his eyes and chuckled. Rukawa tried to glare but to no avail- he can feel his chest thumping wildly. "H-hey, why'd you do that for?" Rukawa almost hissed in between his teeth. Sendoh softly chuckled. 'Really Kicchou…' Sendoh inwardly mused. Fukuda paused, and smiled to the surprise of the two, "Let's just say that life isn't perfect… but it has perfect _moments_." He grinned and waved them off making a spiky-haired guy and a wide-eyed rookie feeling truly baffled but having one _common_ thing at heart.

**TBC**

**A/Notes: This chapter by far is the fastest chapter I have ever written. Hahaha. I honestly thought that it might probably take me a month or so before posting this but I guess, I was overly motivated that I started writing in this one and voila! Another chapter update! You see, I'm really trying to compensate here, and its all thanks to you, dear readers, followers! You guys make me happy. I mean, to be reading in these positive feedbacks… thank you so much! Huhu! ^_^ Well, don't ask me yet about chapter 14, hahah- that ****_may_**** take long. After all, it is the much-awaited 'date' night. I want it to be ****_purr-fect_****. Hahahah! Again, please read and review if you happen to drop by. It means a lot to me. Salamat po! ****J****And oh, yes, ****_MY GIRL_**** is definitely a new fic of mine ****J****Its on the works already, I'll be putting more of it, once I'm done with Osaka. ^_^ Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer Apply. **

**Note: Some few Italian ****_dialogues_**** ahead. **

**Re-uploaded due to heaps of typos &amp; grammatical errors :L**

**No Beta-Reader. Self-edit only.**

**Chapter 14**

Rukawa looked absent-mindedly at himself at the mirror. He has been staring at his image for some time, his mind in seemingly disarray. He knotted his brows. 'Is he serious?' He is quietly contemplating the words the older boy said to him awhile back in the game. _Would you mind if I ask you out for dinner?_ He felt his chest race; Rukawa scratched his cheek and shook his head. 'Hmm, it seems that he _did_ asked me out, or some sort?' After the game though, Rukawa took in the moment to sneak back to their room since the guys were all too hyped up at the last activity of the game. He briefly stare at Sendoh who was busily chatting his heart out to Uozumi, Sakuragi, Akagi, Hikoichi, and a few others; they were actually talking and joking about the play and the turn-around of events. Minutes later, players from the Shoyo-Kainan block arrived as well and soon after, the players flocked at the middle, filling the air with loud cackles, hoots, taunts, and cheers. Not being one to be with a crowd, somehow Rukawa managed to get himself discreetly off court and up he went back to their own room. He took note of the time to be 745PM. He immediately went inside the washroom then and took in a quick shower.

Rukawa emerged out of the washroom, towelling his hair rather slowly- his eyes a bit droopy as he instantly felt tiredness creeping into him. He changed into a pair of his own denim pants and a random cotton pullover sweatshirt and flopped himself on the edge of the bed. He absent-mindedly reached for his own phone to check if there's any new mail, but was a bit disappointed to see none. He sighed and instantly lied down on his side and started almost to drift into wonderland. _Would you mind if I ask you out for dinner?_ He furrowed his brows, eyes closed. 'Sendoh… am I just hearing things? Or probably _wishing_ for weird things?' It's not like Rukawa has been trying to sound and act like too much of a girl—feigning he doesn't _get_ what the older boy meant or so… it's just that he's contemplating a bit too deeply the sincerity of Sendoh's _words_. Rukawa found himself feeling a bit sleepy as various thoughts invade his musings. 'So like…_ where_ do we dine out?' Funny how the last thought in his mind found its way there; in no time, Rukawa drifted into a light sleep since after taking in a shower truly refreshed him.

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

_(Madness, Muse) _

Maki found himself walking towards Sendoh who was about done stuffing his things in his bag- hair disheveled as the Ryonan Ace has just finished taking in shower in the gym's shower room. Sendoh rummaged into his bag, seemingly looking for something and not being able to find it, absent mindedly scratched his cheek. He looked at his left and saw Maki standing at the door- smiling. Sendoh nodded and smiled back as well. Maki simply shrugged. "Lost something?" Sendoh shrugged, "Can't find my gel, Maki-san." He softly chuckled as Maki only grinned back. The older player approached him and sat on one of the benches. "Congratulations on winning today's two games." Sendoh zipped up his bag and nodded. "Thank you, Maki-san." He paused. "Oh, same goes for the both of you and Fujima-taichou." Maki simply grinned. "So it seems like, we'll be meeting tomorrow then on courts?" Sendoh adjusted the strap on his bag and hovered it on his right shoulder. "Seems like it." He grinned back. Maki nodded and sighed. "By the way, where's Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh's eyes widened a bit. He mentally whacked himself on the head. 'Oh sh-?! Where _indeed_?' Sendoh wanted to berate himself that moment—truth is, all the hyped around somehow caused for him to slightly lost sight of the object of his current _affection_. He felt his grip tightened on his trap. 'I _did_ asked him out, right?' He furrowed his brows. 'I mean, I remembered _asking_ him out.' Sendoh almost felt a tug on his chest as he was not able to believe himself that he was indeed able to ask the stoic boy _out_. He could almost smile if Maki weren't there- the thing is that… 'I wonder if he _heard_ me alright. He hasn't given me an answer yet.' Sendoh caught Maki staring at him rather a bit weirdly as the Ryonan dude could only smile back. "Uh, I think I got to go now, Maki-san." And as Sendoh started to walk towards the door, he could only wonder what Maki meant. "If I were you, I'd tell _him_ that I won't accept _no_ for an answer." Then the older guy could only chuckled softly. Sendoh almost stopped on his track- his hand on top already of the knob- he looked back at Maki and snorted softly. Maki smirked back- eyes hinting of a knowing glint somewhere. The blue-eyed player simply nodded a bit and grinned back. "Don't tell me, I am _that_ obvious?" Maki blinked back, a bit surprised- but he found himself laughing a bit. "Well, to most people you _are_." Sendoh grinned back, waved off and soon after the door was closed.

"Spiky!" Sakuragi hollered, his palm up for a high-five. Sendoh simply tapped Sakuragi's palm and shrugged. 'Oh brother, if this redhead _knew_ something, I'd hang myself now.' He softly chuckled to himself and waited for the power forward to say something. "Nyahaha, you won over Gori and Boss Monkey this time, I wonder if you will still have the same luck tomorrow to that old man and the baby-faced leader of Shoyo." Sendoh could almost chuckled at the description. "Well I don't know, Sakuragi-kun." He smiled. "So, who're you siding for tomorrow?" Sendoh grinned. He decided to stay in for a few more seconds just to playfully converse with the athletic redhead. Sakuragi almost flushed at the question and cackled unsurely. "Nyahah, the Tensai would probably side _you_ Spiky. I don't like the old man. I don't understand as to why he's still studying in the first place, I mean, he's probably old and all. He should be a graduate already. Hahaha!" Sendoh gulped and sweatdrop. Truly, he wasn't expecting a more profound answer to the redhead. He simply chuckled and shook his head, amazed at Sakuragi's simple thinking. 'I got to give it to you, Sakuragi-kun. You truly are one of the pillars of your team.' He smiled and shrugged. "Would love to chat more Sakuragi, but I got to go…" The next words sent Sendoh almost tripping on his own feet. "Hehe, hey Spiky, I heard you're going out on a _date_ from Fukusuke, is that true?" Sakuragi grinned evilly. Sendoh almost gasps and he could only rolled his eyes as he almost felt his ears heating up a bit. 'Kicchou, you bastard.'

"Are you dating the _receptionist?"_ Sakuragi goaded while keeping that silly grin on his face. Sendoh coughed, surprising Sakuragi and he started walking towards the other way—away from the grinning redhead. "Uh, I think, I need to go up… now. See ya, Tensai!" Sakuragi blinked his eyes but retained his old self when he heard Sendoh called him _Tensai_. "Nyahaha, I knew it Spiky, you're suddenly being a fan of this Tensai! Hahaha! Good luck on your date!" And Sendoh for the second time, tripped on his feet before finally exiting the gym. 'The receptionist?!' Sendoh shook his head but he found himself smiling nonetheless. 'Not really, Sakuragi-kun, I'm trying to ask Shohoku's Rookie _out_ for dinner.' He chuckled amusedly to himself, wondering what Sakuragi's reaction would be like lest he decided to say that one out. Would the redhead laugh? 'Probably, he would be laughing his Tensai-head off.'

Sendoh for the nth time stood before the elevator, waiting for it to go down- his thoughts were blank as he waited, his face in an easy smile. He looked up to see the elevator almost stopping down in lower ground when a voice alerted him. The elevator door opened but Sendoh didn't get in; he instead saw Takumi-san and he instantly found his lips tugging upward. Takumi was getting something from the reception area, a soft smile on the old man's face. Sendoh decided to approach him. "Kombanwa, Takumi-san…" Sendoh started. The older guy looked up, blinked twice and smiled as if he just remembered the boy from two days ago.

"Ah, you're one of the players from before. That group from Shirokita Park?" Takumi smiled and nodded. Sendoh grinned back and smiled back as well. "Uh, yeah Takumi-san." The old guy shrugged. "So, how are the games doing?" Sendoh shrugged and answered nonchalantly. "We're doing good sir, just won two games today." The Ryonan Ace smiled. Takumi nodded and smiled. "That's good to hear son. If my son were to be tall as you boys, I'd gladly encourage him to play ball as well." Sendoh grinned nonchalantly. "That'll be cool, sir." Takumi scratched his chin and grinned. "Say, from what school are you anyway?" Takumi wondered so he dared asked, truth is, from a few players he came across with, he thought Sendoh seems to be the approachable type. The other pale guy whom Sendoh was with from two days ago, shut him off with his cold attitude and stoic expression. Takumi thought, Sendoh's aura has that warmth all over him and that the boy seems nice and friendly. "Oh, I'm from Ryonan, Takumi-san." Takumi nodded and smiled. "Oh, Ryonan High- from Kanagawa-ken? Must be a powerhouse of basketball, huh." Sendoh snorted softly and scratched his nape. "Oh well… I don't know, I mean, I just hope we indeed are." Takumi grinned. "By the way, where's your _brother_?" Sendoh paused and blinked his eyes. 'Bro-ther? He _knows_ Akito-niisan? But how?' Sendoh opened his mouth to speak, curious as to how on Earth would someone from Osaka knew of _his_ brother—but for some reason, Takumi-san beat him to it. "Your _brother_—the snobbish one, the fifteen-year old forward?" He grinned. Sendoh, for all reason, was _stupefied_. 'Like seriously?!' He wanted very much to be mortified with what Takumi has just mentioned. Well, it's not that Rukawa looks _horrific_ and that to be compared _with_ him is nothing but plain insult, truth is, Sendoh actually thinks it's a compliment, just so happened that he's actually seeing the younger boy now in a much different _light_… But to be regarded as _siblings_? Sendoh almost wanted to chuckle aloud. 'No way.'

"Oh no-no-no- _sir_, you got it _wrong_…" Sendoh stifled an impending laugh, eyes turning into inverted crescents as small mirth of laughter is starting to burst out of him. 'Sheesh right. Of all _people_ to be regarded as _my_ brother. Seriously.' Takumi knotted his brows, feeling a bit _lost_. "Er, you mean I got it all wrong?" Sendoh chuckled and put his hand on top of his mouth. "Takumi-san, I have a brother, an _older_ one. He's not here, and _the_ small forward you're referring to is _not_ my brother." He grinned. "He's from another school, Shohoku. He's my _roommate_. His name is Rukawa-kun." Takumi nodded, eyes a bit wide and chuckled apologetically. "Ah! Sou ka! My bad, my bad, memory is not good anymore especially when you're aging." He laughed. Sendoh simply smiled back and nodded, but he wondered, and so he dared asked. "Uh, what made you think he's _my_ brother?" Takumi simply shrugged and grinned. "You _two_ seemed to look like a _little_—on an angle. Hahaha." And the old guy could only laugh. Sendoh simply snorted and tugged his lips upward. 'Wow, I'd be _damned _because I just _asked _my 'brother' out for _dinner_.' He chuckled softly to himself and suddenly remembered that he needs to go back to his room. "Well, I got to be going son, uh, tell me your name again?" Sendoh smiled and nodded. "Sendoh Akira, sir." Takumi smiled and both men shook hands. "Well, Sendoh-kun, good luck on the ball games and see you around, I guess." The old guy started turning around when Sendoh suddenly called back for him—suddenly getting a vague _idea_. "Ah, chotto matte, Takumi-san…" The old guy paused and looked back. Sendoh scratched his cheek and grinned. "I was wondering if you're kind of _busy_ tonight." A pause. "I mean, could you kindly show me the way to downtown from here? I sort of will be going out…"

Takumi paused—then smiled. "Well, no problem son." Sendoh smiled and handed over a small piece of paper to Takumi who stared at it while nodding. "Ah, I know this Italian Restaurant. It's just around three blocks once you get into the main street in Osaka. Say, I am about to go downtown in half an hour, I could drop you off." With that, Sendoh's eyes lit up and he could not have been happier and more grateful for some reason. "I hope I'm not troubling you, Takumi-san." Takumi waved him off and grinned. "No problem, son. Besides, a drive downtown with someone on board sure kills the boredom too. Been driving alone most of the time for the past twelve years here. Hehe. I could enjoy some nice company." Sendoh smiled and nodded. And with that, Sendoh decided to go back up straight to his room and promised Takumi-san that he'd be down in thirty minutes at the lobby.

Sendoh opened the door to their room and walked in casually—but stopped on his track when he saw his roommate on one side of the bed _sleeping_ yet again for God knows how long. Sendoh softly clacked his tongue and wondered if Rukawa has been waiting for him and he took long to go up their room and instead the boy just simply found solace and joy by hibernating. 'Wishful thinking, eh?' He walked with slow steps and approached the lithe form of the raven haired guy who was on one side, his left arm under his head using it as his pillow, soft, ebony fringes fall over his closed eyes lined with somewhat long lashes. His breathing in normal pace as he enjoys the silence of their room. Sendoh sighed softly. 'Do I wake him up?' He sat down on his bed and contemplated a bit. Truth is, he doesn't even know if Rukawa did _hear_ about his invitation. Sendoh felt his chest raced a bit. He can't believe he has come to _this_ point in his life. The realization struck him in one go that he had acted on impulse, but not that he said that without even thinking, he _knew_ that he said those words because he had a _purpose_. 'I want to _know_ you more.' For some reason, he's been drawn in the simplicity yet strong personality of Rukawa, his determination to achieve a goal, his unnerving silence yet his capability to _listen_ to others even though most of the time, people mistook him for a cold and unfeeling person, his almost child-like approach on certain things, his photography that doesn't seem to suit him but somehow does as well, his weird sense of humour, his good _looks_ that did not certainly missed Sendoh , and for another reason and another and another…and… A sigh.

Sendoh paused in his thoughts. He honestly thought that sometimes you _do_ fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time, and for him? Sendoh Akira didn't mean to fall in love, but he just _did._ 'You have to be _brave_, Akira.' For some reason, he found himself mulling a little longer on the last thought that he hasn't noticed a pair of equally fox blue eyes staring at him with a flicker almost similar to his.

"S-Sendoh?" Rukawa wondered if the spiky-haired captain of Ryonan has been in their room for God knows how long. Truth is, he doesn't want to know—all he can think of is, for how long the older guy has been _sitting_ there while probably _looking_ at him sleep. It wasn't really something big, but to Rukawa who has come to understand some of his own emotions, it is too _much_. He felt _shy_, anxious, but somewhat delighted as well. It's moving, really. And truth is, he has the same question inside his head over and again before he tries to succumb to sleep. _Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

And Sendoh Akira could only blinked his eyes back in sheer surprise. Silence. Good thing, he found his voice first. "Uh- hello, you're awake." He smiled. Rukawa faintly nodded, eyes dropping down now. He could feel the faint thumping of his chest but choose to ignore it. Rukawa almost wanted to widen his eyes because he just remembered the last vague memory he had while they were on court. 'He… asked me out? Or so I thought?' Rukawa almost wanted to bang his head on the wall, truth is, it's only a matter of minutes or seconds maybe until Sendoh probably tries to ask him _again_ the question or ask him perhaps if he _heard_ him ask a question. He gulped involuntarily. He wondered as to why on Earth is Sendoh not even saying something. 'Did he change his mind? Maybe he doesn't want to go out already.' Rukawa wondered why the thought suddenly downed him. He adjusted his position on his bed and sat with legs crossed, head still a bit down and eyes unfocused on the plain bed sheet beneath him. He heaved a small sighed and tilt his head up as he opened his mouth to _say_ something when Sendoh for some reason simultaneously _said_ something as well.

"What time is it?"

"Can we go out?"

Both literally saw each other's eyes widened a bit and for the second time, they answered each other's query instantaneously.

"Eight pm."

"Where to?"

A pause. Sendoh for some reason can almost feel the corner of his lips tugging upward. The thing is, he just _heard_ Rukawa responded positively and to him, it is more than enough. "Out…" Rukawa blinked his eyes twice. Sendoh snorted softly and scratched his nape absentmindedly. "I mean, we're going _out_\- outside."

"Obviously…" For some reason, Rukawa found himself softly muttering that with a faint twitch on his lips. He honestly thought Sendoh sounded _stupid_ back there, but he didn't mind. Not one bit. "I s-_sort of_ know this place…" Sendoh for some reason found himself stammering a bit as they both walk on the quiet hallway to the elevator. Rukawa simply shrugged. "Sort of?" Sendoh chuckled a bit. "Y-yeah, I _Googled_ it." Rukawa just shrugged. Truth is, he thinks Sendoh is _not _sure about the place but he didn't mind, and that _he_ can almost hear his own chest beating loudly. A few minutes more, both found themselves going down- Rukawa staring blankly ahead on the number pads on the elevator, trying very much not to fidget. He just grabbed a random jacket from his closet and put it on and went out to follow the older guy. They haven't said a word with each other even when inside the elevator. The door finally opened and Sendoh stepped out of the elevator door first only to look back when he heard Rukawa muttered a curse. "K'so…"

"What is it?" Sendoh finally asks. Rukawa seemed to be searching something in his jacket pocket, the other hand inside his pants pocket. "I… I forgot my wallet. I-I'm going up." He stammered. But just as he was about to reach for the close button, he was held at the arm by no other than Sendoh Akira himself. Rukawa felt his ears burn. "No, don't worry. It's on _me_. C'mon lets go. Takumi-san's waiting already." He smiled to Rukawa's surprise, and the younger guy could only helplessly trudge behind his taller companion. 'S-Sendoh? What on Earth are you-?!' And true enough, Takumi is already inside the van waiting for them outside the lobby- he greeted both boys with a smile on his lips and was surprise to see Sendoh _with_ the other. "Oh Akira-kun, I thought you're going all by yourself." Sendoh could only grinned back. "N-not really Takumi-san, I mean…" He looked at his companion who was rather looking back at him passively and silently.

"I sort of asked him _out_." Upon hearing this, Rukawa almost felt his cheeks flushed and glared murderously at the taller guy beside him. "And he said _yes._" Rukawa stared incredulously at Sendoh, the nerve of his roommate to blatantly say those words, as if he just heard a curse "I did _not _said yes." But Sendoh only chuckled softly. "Yeah but you asked_ where_, right?" Rukawa felt his ears heat up. "That's because you_ asked_." Sendoh laughed, his hands on his mouth. "Well, I thought I heard the word _yes_." Rukawa could only rolled his eyes in response. "_Yes_ and _where_ doesn't even come close." Rukawa tried to argue back. Sendoh shrugged, but he was grinning. "True, but to me, it sounded like _yes,_ to_ where_ do we go out senpai?" And Sendoh chuckled. Rukawa rolled his eyes and almost went bug-eyed. "Idiot." But the taller guy seemed unaffected and continued chuckling nonetheless, amazed and amused at the sudden turn of events that presented before him. Here, right now, inside the van, at this _moment_, he can't believe that he is indeed going out with the person who has surprisingly made him feel like how falling in love is like the _rain…_ It's unpredictable, but there are always_ signs_ before it completely _falls_. Takumi simply chuckled along, nodded and started for the engine and in no time, they were already on the road on that cold evening.

Twenty-five minutes later and Takumi halted into a stop—they reached the city proper of Osaka and the evening lights and lit-up skyscrapers is what greeted them. "Well, here you go boys." He pointed at one corner and looked at Sendoh. "That is the Osaka-Ekimae Dai Building, I believe that the restaurant is somewhere near there. Just follow where most people go, you won't be getting lost." He grinned. Sendoh nodded and smiled back as well. "Thank you, Takumi-san." Takumi grinned and soon after the van started to move away from them. Rukawa, somehow, found himself knotting his brows a little. "A restaurant?" He muttered. Sendoh snorted softly and nodded. "Apparently, yeah. C'mon lets go. Takumi-san says its right over there." And they both tried to cross the semi-busy streets of Osaka proper. They halted to a stop together with a few pedestrians when the lights turned red. Rukawa chose the moment to voice out his thoughts. "Wait, you never told me we're going in a restaurant. I don't have any money." He stated rather flatly and bluntly. Truth is, he somewhat knows where the situation is getting at and as much as he hate to admit it, he doesn't really want to be much of a freeloader. Sendoh simply shrugged and smiled. "I told you, its on me. You don't need to worry." Rukawa snorted softly. "I'm paying you half when we get back." He told the older guy in a soft voice. Sendoh chuckled. "Hey, do not worry yourself over this kind of matter. Its okay, really. I was the one who asked you out. Its only natural I get to pay." The lights turned green and a bunch of people started crossing the street in both ways.

They both walked the side path of Harborland filled with different stalls of all kinds of shops. The time read 830 PM but the vibrant atmosphere and the colourful lights that seemed to glitter amidst the falling snow sent the whole city in an atmosphere at par with that of having a feast day; Christmas truly is in the air already and from all around, people can be seen buying stuff and carrying boxes, packages, cartons, wrapped in glittery papers with different styles of ribbons and garlands. It is indeed that time of the year. "So like, have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?" Sendoh started. They were both walking alongside with a few people going in both directions, and since being exceptionally gifted in height and even in appearance, they are hard to miss. Rukawa simply shrugged. "I haven't started yet." He stated as a matter-of-factly. Sendoh simply chuckled and nodded. "That's okay, I'm not yet done as well." Rukawa simply said nothing. They walked a few more when Rukawa halted to a stop, alerting Sendoh. "Hey, what is it? Are you… tired?" Sendoh said almost softly. Rukawa shook his head. "N-no. It's just that I'm in a different city and I don't even have a penny." A pause. Rukawa stared at the ground. The thing is, he's really bothered to be walking around without his wallet on. He's not used to it. Sendoh sighed for the nth time and smiled. "I told you it's okay. We'll be fine. It's all on me…tonight." Rukawa looked up-feeling the faint flushing of his cheeks but chose to ignore it. He just hopes Sendoh don't have a pair of extra-clear eyes for him to notice that any further. "What if I got lost around…I mean, I don't know Osaka." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice—then he chuckled, putting his hand on his lips. Rukawa twitched his lips- he thought it annoyed him, seeing Sendoh laugh at his statement. 'Well, it can happen, why is he laughing?'

Rukawa widened his eyes a bit when he saw Sendoh stepping two steps in front of him, closing in the gap between them by a couple of inches. He almost wanted to back out. He can feel his ears burning a bit and cant helped but to move his eyes on the right to avert his gaze on the taller guy. Then he felt Sendoh's hands on top of his shoulder. Rukawa wanted to bat those hands away but for some reason, he just _couldn't _bring himself to do it. 'Calm down, Rukawa.' He almost found himself musing suddenly. Mixed emotions and varying thoughts suddenly filled his brain with sensical and nonsensical things. There are a few _what-ifs_ and apprehensions creeping in and Rukawa thought that if the _worst_ was to happen, how he wished that the grounds would open and swallow him whole. 'What the heck am I thinking, what _worst_ am I referring to anyway…'

"We're on a _street_, d-doahou…" He said rather softly-he can hear himself stammering a bit and almost wanted to bang his head on the wall when he heard Sendoh said something rather _different_ than what he _almost_ had in mind. "Then I'll _find_ you." Sendoh grinned and shrugged. "If you get lost… I'll_ find_ you."

Soon after, they came across the main station and true enough, they saw that particular Italian restaurant right beside it. The sign board was made of wood, carved elegantly to all sides, it was made to look vintage but the exterior has a modern touch to it. The place doesn't looked big enough but it has enough space to accommodate on the outside and by the looks of it, it isn't cheap either. Rukawa found himself staring at the bold letters on the sign board. It was his first time in Osaka and his _first_ as well on this particular place. _Osteria Gaudente_. Truth is, he was rather having a hard time to himself pronouncing the name, and so he dared not to say that one aloud. Rukawa wondered if Sendoh has eaten in this place already—he looked to his right and saw Sendoh looking back at him. "I haven't been into this place either." He grinned. Rukawa almost gasp, but chose to snort softly instead. "It… it looks expensive." He muttered softly. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and pulled the hesitant rookie inside. "Food is _never_ inexpensive, Rukawa-kun." The interiors of the décor are done intelligently to bring alive the charm and elegance of Italy. The furniture is complemented by the choice of paintings and odd pieces of artifacts.

_"__Buonasera. Tavolo per due_?" A man in his thirties greeted them, his lips forming into a smile. Both players stopped and looked at each other. Rukawa especially suddenly looked more puzzled. Sendoh sighed heavily as his own smile faltered. He absent-mindedly scratched his cheek, earning a few giggles from two waitresses nearby but most especially, earning him Rukawa's the _look_ of surprised when the younger guy threw him his gaze. 'He _knows_ how to-?'

"Uh... well, _Sì grazie_." Sendoh muttered a bit unsurely since his accent is probably way a bit off than that of the waiter. The waiter's grin widened as he heard the response and he could not have been more delighted. "_Da questa parte, prego_." Sendoh nodded and looked at his companion who was rather _eyeing_ him a bit weirdly but quietly stunned as well. "You…speak _alien_ language?" Rukawa found himself asking. Sendoh Akira laughed and simply shook his head then smiled. "Italian _not _alien. Not fluent, a little. But nothing major." He then chuckled, embarrassed at his own self. "Trust me, I have the worst Italian accent." Rukawa could only twitched his lips in response.

_"__Ti piacerebbe sedere qui?"_ The man bowed politely, his hand directing on a table somewhat near on one end of the place. Rukawa could only looked at the guy. He doesnt understand a thing, but he's guessing the man is probably asking if they would like to seat on this corner. Sendoh looked around for a bit and pointed to another corner. _"Possiamo per favore essere seduti laggiù? È che a disposizione?"_ He smiled at the waiter. The man simply nodded and clasps his hand together. _"Ah, buona scelta. Nessun problema. Naturalmente, in questo modo._" Sendoh then urged Rukawa to follow the man and soon after they were seated on one corner of the restaurant, near the window, and with the ferris wheel on their left as their main view. The man handed over two menus, bowed and exited.

_"__Il mio nome è Gustavo, non esitate a chiamarmi quando siete pronti per ordinare."_ Sendoh simply nodded. _"Grazie, signor Gustavo."_ Sendoh sighed and was surprised to see Rukawa staring back at him. He smiled. "Uh, what?" Rukawa shrugged. "Nothing. You sound weird." Sendoh chuckled. "Of course I'd sound weird, I'm a trying hard Italian-speaking Japanese guy." He chuckled at his own statement. For some reason Rukawa found his lips tugging upward. "Yeah, you sound like an alien." Sendoh simply laughed at this while looking at the menu. "At least I _dont_ look like an alien." Rukawa simply twitched his lips in response and almost chuckled softly. "I never knew you were bilingual." Rukawa muttered softly,his eyes never leaving the menu. The menu enlists the hot Italian delicacies like pasta, gnocchi, risotto, polenta, soup, meat and fish dishes apart from its world renowned pizzas. But the distinction of the restaurant is the 40 types of spaghetti in the menu. Sendoh simply looked up briefly before smiling. "Its not a big deal."

"Then what_ is_?" Rukawa dared asked- eyes suddenly darting to meet Sendoh's cobalt blue orbs. Sendoh closed the menu he was holding and placed his arm on top of the table, head moving a bit forward to Rukawa's much surprise. The pale rookie almost dreaded he asked the question. "This _is_." Sendoh almost muttered in his low voice. Rukawa blinked twice before looking down to see Sendoh's finger pointing on one particular picture on the menu. Sendoh grinned. "Tiramisu. Lets eat this as a dessert, what do you say?" Rukawa stared at the dessert on the menu. Not that he doesnt know of tiramisu, just so happened that the said piece of cake has rather an odd-shape. But it looks delicious nonetheless. Rukawa only nodded in response. He doesnt specifically know what to say. "Great. So are you ready to order now? Found one you like?" Rukawa sighed. He has somewhat browsed the menu already and true enough, there are tons of pasta to choose from but he cant decide which one. All of them looks undoubtedly delicious. "I..cant choose." Sendoh chuckled softly. "I know, actually me too." Rukawa softly snorted, lips twitching in response and almost tugging upward. "You're the one who brought us here." Rukawa muttered. Sendoh simply smiled and shrugged. "I know, I know... actually my brother suggested this place." Rukawa kept his silence. Truth is, he was wondering very much as to _why_ on Earth would Sendoh bothered to eat out and in a seemingly five-star classy restaurant. Its not like they won the games already. Speaking of games... Rukawa suddenly seemed to be pulled back in reality as the last and final game between them and Maki and Fujima has finally came to be—tomorrow.

A few minutes more, the waiter from before approached their table, a pen and paper on his hand. He smiled reasssuredly and looked at him then to Sendoh. _"Pronto per ordinare, signore?"_ Sendoh almost cheekily grinned and shrugged. _"Credo di sì ... Rukawa-kun, che cosa vuoi?"_ Rukawa blinked back. Sendoh smack his forehead with his palm and grinned. "Uh, sorry, I mean.. Rukawa-kun, what do you want?" Rukawa simply sighed and pointed at one pasta on the menu. As much as he wanted to experiment and try on a different taste, he decided to just settle for a familiar type of pasta just so he could enjoy the place and _his_ company a little bit more.

"Just this carbonara and that tiramisu. That's all." Sendoh was surprised to hear Rukawa ordered something safe but he chose not to prod further. He nodded at the blue-eyed, and pale boy. "Are you sure that's all? I hope you're not being shy around me..." Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Shy? Well, he's not food shy alright—he's just _shy_ about something _else_. "N-no. That would be all. Its fine." Sendoh softly smiled and nodded. He then turned to the patient man on his side. "Uhm..." Sendoh paused for awhile, seemingly thingking probably on how to say the orders in Italian. He missed the amused look in Rukawa's eyes. "How to say this.._due ordini di carbonara, uno risotto ai frutti di mare ricetta, e due ordini di tiramisù._" He grinned. "I hope I got that right." He added. The man wrote down and grinned back. _"E'statto perfetto, signore."_

Soon after, their food was served and both were now eating silently. Sendoh pushed his plate of risotto to Rukawa, earning him an inquisitive look. "Here, try this one Rukawa-kun. Its like rice with seafood-just a bit creamier and with flavour." Sendoh smiled. Rukawa only twitched his lips."Are you giving this to me because it doesnt taste good?" Sendoh laughed upon hearing the young guy's statement. "Hahah, oh no, i just want you to try it. Its good actually, so tell me how was it?" He grinned. Rukawa simply nodded and got a small portion on his fork, tasted it and nodded his reponse. "I-its good. You're right." Sendoh grinned back and both resumed into eating their dinner whle enjoying the quiet ambience of the place and the view from outside.

"So like... just because we won two games awhile back,we're eating out?" Rukawa muttered a bit softly while twisting his pasta onto his fork. Sendoh snorted softly. "I dont know. Probably. I mean, of course there's always a reason to celebrate, right?" He grinned. Rukawa stared back at the spiky-haired lad shrugged. "I dont know." Sendoh chuckled softly and stabbed in a piece of mussel. "H-hey, can we just paused off from the_ games_. I mean, its always about the court, _that_ ball, and the plays..." He paused, feeling suddenly the rush of solid emotions surging inside him. Sendoh reminded himself indeed to be brave, but he also needs perhaps to remind himself to calm down, lest he blurt out something undesirable. "I mean, why dont we talk about... _stuff_." Rukawa paused and coyly tilt his head on one side, eyes blinking back at Sendoh whom he thinks has gone _nuts_. "I mean... random things. _Other_ things. Like... favorites." A grin. Sendoh sweatdrop at his own statement. 'Great going Akira, go get a gun and kill yourself.' Rukawa's blue orbs blinked back at what he just heard. Is Sendoh for real? Favorites? What's that supposed to mean?

"I dont... play favorites." Sendoh groaned. "Aww c'mon, it'll be fun. Look, I got an idea. Why dont we tell on each other the first word or name that comes into our minds using the letters of the alphabets." He grinned rather like a kid. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ playing this." Sendoh clacked his tongue and laughed. "Damn you're no fun..." he teased. "Tell me, why would I_ play_ this nonsense with you?" Rukawa shot back, as he fork a piece of ham. Sendoh chewed on first before continuing. "Because I _want_ to... because we're roommates, we're _friends_...and probably because..." BA DUMP. Now, it was Sendoh's turn to hear his own chest thumping. "...because i want to _know_ you—_more_." Sendoh was able to said it. Not that it bothered him- he actually saw Rukawa stiffened a bit. But, what's there to conceal anyway? It is the truth. He does want to know his younger protege from Shohoku. And it irks him in a way that Rukawa seemed a lot more than he usually is. And that alone intrigues him... that alone is enough reason for him to.. _fall_.

Rukawa thought he'd gone deaf upon hearing Sendoh's last statement. He paused twirling on his pasta and didnt look up. He could honestly feel his ears heating up as he tried to stop the impending flush on his cheeks as well. "You already know me..." Rukawa muttered back softly and hid his eyes beneath his fringes as he continued eating his pasta. "There's nothing more to know..." He softly added. The next statement sent him looking up at his older rival—eyes a bit wide, and a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"I'm sure there's a lot more to know about you. You are _special_." Rukawa gasps. He wasnt expecting that, he was made to look up, feeling his own heart skip a beat. _Special_? "I..." Rukawa started—he doesnt know what to say.

"At least to _me_, you _are_." The taller guy added.

Rukawa honestly thought he had gone beet red.

"A- _Akira_, my name." Sendoh stated as he started first with his proposed game. He smiled in response and drinked in his glass of water. Rukawa sighed. Suddenly his thoughts were blank, cant seem to think of any word that basically starts with the first letter. 'I cant believe I'm playing this..'

"Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asked when he was not answering. Rukawa looked up and faintly nodded. "A- Ayako-senpai." He muttered softly. Sendoh was surprised to hear that. Truth is? He was rather expecting Rukawa to say _his_ name as well. Sendoh inwardly kick himself and almost chuckled. 'Wishful thinking, Akira.' He smiled nonetheless. "Why her?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa shot up a stare. "I thought you just said names or words, there are no reasons included, right?" Sendoh chuckled amusedly and shook his head. "Alright, alright, lets make this more interesting, lets state one reason." Rukawa glared murderously at his taller companion. Sendoh laughed. "H-hey, do NOT give me that stare, hahahah. Damn, I swear, you look like a serial killer." He chuckled to his amusement. "You're being unfair." Rukawa shot back- cant believing the fact that he's been drag along Sendoh Akira's crazy game of favorites.

"Okay, i'll start again- A-_Akira_, my name. My mother named me Akira because he thought she'd be having a baby girl." Sendoh chuckled softly. Rukawa could only looked and listened. He shrugged nonetheless. "Ayako-senpai. We've known each other since Junior High." Rukawa stated flatly to which Sendoh just nodded. "B-_Basketball_." Rukawa looked up just as Sendoh looked at the pale guy as well. A pause. Then they both chuckled. Sendoh grinned. "Okay, can we just passed on the letter _B_, i mean its obvious, isnt it." Rukawa simply twitched his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Same here." Sendoh grinned. "C-Cute." Rukawa sliced on a small piece of tiramisu, ready to eat his dessert when he almost dropped his fork on top of his plate. "I think you're _cute_, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh stated and chuckled when he saw the stoic guy flushed right before his eyes. 'Actually, you looked adorable.' He wanted to say that, but decided not to. Rukawa tried to glare but to no avail. He actually felt his chest race a bit and almost clenched his left fist. "C-_Child_. Most of the times, you act like one." Rukawa almost smirked when he saw Sendoh's surprised reaction—but the older boy isnt mad, he even smiled at him which made Rukawa's ears burned a bit. "I thought you might say I _looked_ like a child." Sendoh chuckled. Rukawa snorted. "You looked like a retarded-_child_." Sendoh laughed merrily at this; Rukawa simply smiled a little. "D-_Doahou_, that's your favorite word, isnt it?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa frowned. "What am i supposed to say in _D_ now? Isnt this supposed to be _my_ favorites?" Sendoh laughed at Rukawa's reasoning but decided to just waved off the younger lad. Rukawa simply shook his head and shrugged. He has to think of a word that begins with D. "D-_Dinner_, thank you for tonight." Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh stared up and smiled slyly. "I got another word on D, Rukawa..." Rukawa knotted his brows. "What?" And Rukawa almost dreaded he asked...

"This isnt just _dinner_...its a _date_." And Sendoh grinned, but he very much knew that his chest did raced a bit back there. And Rukawa? He could not have been redder. "You really are a _doahou_." And Sendoh Akira could only chuckled amusedly. "Alright, alright... next letter, sheesh." Rukawa could only looked down on his plate, cheeks feeling still flushed and all. "E-_Excited_, I'm a bit excited for tomorrow. We'll be playing against Maki-san and Fujima-san." Sendoh shrugged and smiled. Rukawa simply nodded. "E-_English_, I have an English assignment due in four days and i havent done it yet." Sendoh groaned. "Aww, that burns. Is English your favorite?" Rukawa frowned. "No way." Sendoh simply grinned back. The pale rookie took note of this—its actually good Sendoh asked him to play the silly game, because he almost did forget about the final requirements in school.

"F-_Ferris wheel_, do you wanna ride that one over there later?" He grinned. Rukawa was stupefied, for some reason Sendoh seemed to be getting a bit _jumpy_ over something else, he just couldnt quite put it in. But the thumping of his chest is loud enough for him to hear that the older boy's choice of own words is indeed making a solid impact. "I...Is that a question?" He stammered. Sendoh nodded. "Yes." Sendoh gulped involuntarily. "Uh, look Rukawa-kun, its okay if you dont want to..." A smile. Sendoh honestly thought he was coming in a bit too _strong_ and so he decided to take two steps backward. He can sense that Rukawa seemed to be a bit uncomfortable already on his seat, the younger one having just no place to go—he suddenly felt endeared. "I-I'm sorry, but I mean it... I'm asking you if you want to ride, we could go, but if you dont then its fine." He smiled.

BADUMP. BADUMP. That is what Rukawa's chest is clearly thumping for. Truth is, he just want to get over with the damn alphabets. Rukawa simply continued eating what's left of his tiramisu just as Sendoh did as well- the alphabet game, suddenly put into a halt. A few minutes more, it was Sendoh who broke off the silence noticing that Rukawa seems done with eating and was now looking at his right, outside the window. "Do you want to order anything else?" Rukawa's silent reverie was broken when he looked at the owner of the voice. He shook his head politely. "No thanks, I'm okay." Sendoh simply nodded back and in no time at all, the waiter Gustavo is back yet again to get the bill. As usual, both men talked in their 'alien language' as per Rukawa branded it but this time, he paid no heed as he continued to looked back outside the window...eyes specifically falling over the said Ferris Wheel. 'Sendoh... by any chance... by any small chance... is it even possible that maybe you...' He almost gasps to his surprise when a hand was put on his left arm. "Rukawa-kun, are you okay? We're paid already... we could go now." Sendoh said, eyes fixated on his younger roommate, not minding that he, indeed is putting his hand on top of the latter's arm. Rukawa simply nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, sure..."

_"__Grazie mille. Spero che vi siate divertiti cena stasera."_ Gustavo exlaimed, a wide grin on his face, his mustache making him look like Chaplin a bit. He was a fine man in his thirties and was very accomodating. Sendoh nodded and smiled back as well. Rukawa simply nodded. 'Alien language...' He inwardly thought.

_"__Noi facemmo. E 'stato perfetto. Ci torneremo sicuramente. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, il signor Gustavo."_ Sendoh said a bit slowly but by the looks in Gustavo's face, clearly it was something positive. He smiled and tap the spiky-haired guy on the arm. _"Il tuo italiano è eccellente." _Sendoh simply chuckled softly and shook his head. _"Oh no, ho il comando peggiore della lingua italiana, ma vi ringrazio, signore Gustavo."_ Soon after, after waving and bowing their good byes, both players found themselves walking yet again the semi-busy pathway of Harborland. Sendoh took note of the time, it was past ten in the evening already. Rukawa pulled on his jacket closer as the temperature seemed to drop two degrees more, sending chills to almost everyone. It was after all a December winter. "I hope you enjoyed your food, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh exclaimed. Rukawa nodded and sighed, sending smoke puffing out from his lips. "Yeah, it was... great. Thank you." He said as he looked at his taller friend. Sendoh simply shrugged and grinned. "Hey, no problem. I told you it was a treat."

"But why are you treating me, its not like we've won already, right?" Rukawa softly muttered. Sendoh simply smiled and shook his head. "Cant I just treat you because I wanted to?" Sendoh asks back, earning a faint tinge of pink in Rukawa's pale cheek. "I-its not that, I mean, I _am_ grateful. But, we could have just eaten somewhere more... _inexpensive_." Sendoh just simply stared and snorted. "Like that over there..." Rukawa seemingly pointed at a small stall where some hotdog sandwich guy is selling to a few people. Sendoh blinked his eyes in surprise. "And you dont get to speak _alien_." Rukawa softly added. Sendoh for all what he has heard, found himself laughing—truth is? He thought Rukawa's suggestion was rather adorable. 'Rukawa-kun, for some reason, I am refraining myself from wanting to _hug_ you right now.' "A hotdog stand, I love hotdogs, would you like to grab a bite?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Hah? We just ate moments ago, are you serious?" Sendoh chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, of course, c'mon lets go!" Sendoh jogged happily on the nearby stall earning an incredulous look from Rukawa who simply rolled his eyes and followed suit nonetheless.

"Two cheesedogs, no sandwich. And, I'll have mine with ketchup and mayonnaise." Sendoh instructed the guy and a minute later, both already have some nice, steamy, hotdog on hand. Rukawa was simply staring at the food on his hand. He cant believe that Sendoh has _that_ kind of appetite. He briefly stole a look at the taller guy who was busy munching on his hotdog, eyes looking warm and all. Rukawa felt his ears burn a bit. He suddenly remembered what the latter told him. _This isnt just dinner. Its a date._ Rukawa gulped involuntarily as he felt his chest raced a bit. 'What if... this really is a _date_.' A pause. 'Does that mean that he _might_ like me too?' A pause. 'But...am I just thinking way too much? He doesnt seem like _that_ type.' Rukawa heaved a sigh and decided to just munch on the hotdog nonetheless. Sendoh crumpled the piece of carton into hand and seeing a nearby waste bin across, put on a small show for some passerbys and fired a shot as if he's been shooting from a three-point range. He heard a few giggles from a group of girls nearby, he simply looked at them and smiled good-naturedly. Rukawa, simply stood on one side, staring and chewing as if nothing big has happened. "So, where do you wanna go?" he grinned at Rukawa. The lanky rookie simply took in the last bite and crumpled the piece of carton as well, but unlike Sendoh, walked towards the waste bin to put his trash there. "I dont know... I dont know this place." Sendoh simply chuckled and soon enough they found themselves waking down the side street without any specific place in mind, and because of this, Sendoh suggested that they take a cab instead.

"So boys, where do we go?" The driver in his mid-forties cheerily asks, a bit stunned at his two tall clients sitting at the back. Sendoh shrugged. "Uh, we're not around from Osaka sir... do you have any suggestion?" The driver smiled and nodded. "Ah, sou ka... visitors eh? From where are you boys?" Sendoh smiled and shrugged. "Kanagawa-ken." The driver nodded and smiled some more. "Well, since its a bit late in the evening already, most of the establishments are closed-there's only one place left, if you like gazing at cherry blossoms, I suggest _Japan Mint_ place. That's where most people flocked." He grinned. Rukawa simply shrugged and said nothing. Sendoh simply grinned and nodded. "Is that far?" The driver faintly nodded. "About two kilometers?" Rukawa sighed and looked at his companion. "Sendoh, I dont mean to sound rude but, its a bit late already and I think we need to be up tomorrow by 7AM. Game starts at 9AM." He paused when he finally got the attention of his taller companion. "Uh...I mean, maybe we could settle in that ferris wheel ride and probably just... go back to the camp after." Sendoh looked from Rukawa to the driver and smiled apologetically. "Uh, I guess some other time?" The driver nodded and smiled back good-naturedly nonetheless as both boys went out of the cab.

"That was embarassing." Sendoh said, a hand on top of his mouth. Rukawa stared at him. "What was?" They were now walking toward the said Ferris wheel just right across from where they had dinner. Sendoh stifled a chuckle. "The cab incident, I mean, I thought that was a bit embarassing. I'm not really used to going inside only to go out eventually..." He shrugged and smiled nonetheless. Rukawa simply clack his tongue and shrugged. "You're weird to be even thinking about that." He twitched his lips and almost tugged his lips upward. Sendoh could only chuckle softly. They queued on the somewhat long line and soon after, found themselves aboarding one passenger car which was surprisingly cozy and warm inside. The wheel started to move as both guys were sitted right across each other to maintain balance. The wheel turned and moved slowly-signalling that the cabs are getting filled up one by one and as they ascend to higher ground, Rukawa cant help but to look outside the window glass to see the majestic view of the night sky in Osaka, the brightly-lit city from below, as soft snow continues to fall down and cover the entire city in that cold December evening. He suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia—he suddenly missed the small town of Kanagawa. Rukawa wondered about his grandmother as well. 'I hope you're doing well, Obaachan.' He silently mused. He stared almost longingly outside the glass window as the wheel continued to move slowly and elevate them higher and higher, ocassionally halting to a short stop-signalling the entry of new passengers. Suddenly Rukawa remembered something—more like, he remembered _someone_...

"F... _Father_."

Sendoh was silently gazing at his companion with eyes that speak of probably a thousand words and his heart that holds one solid emotion. He felt himself smiled faintly as a worn-out thought came across his almost idle mind that time. 'Rukawa-kun, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in _love_ with you...?' He paused. _Was beyond my control_. He silently added.

Rukawa heaved a soft sigh as he suddenly remembered the mail from his father who hasnt really been around for almost ten years. The man has been busily living the life overseas and has barely had the time for his one and only son. Ever since his mother passed away because of a terminal illness, life has not really been the same between him and his Father. They somewhat grew apart and his Dad immersed himself into working nonstop just to probably get away to the truth that his wife, Rukawa's mother, is_ not_ coming back. That is why, Rukawa had always _love_ his grandmother—his mother's _ mother_. The old lady was the one who has always been there. How he wished that his father knows that anyone can be a _father_, but it takes someone special to become a _dad._ Rukawa knew that one of the many reasons his father tried to probably get away is that he always reminded him of his deceased mother. Their resemblance is quite uncanny that it pains him as well to see that sad and faraway looked in his father's eyes. But how Rukawa also wished for his father to know that to be in your child's memories of _tomorrow_...you have to be in their lives _today_. But sadly for his father, escaping from sadness and reality has been his only option. How Rukawa hoped for him to know that he should set up a life he doesnt need to escape from. But the ironic truth is? Rukawa isnt really mad. He understood fully his current situation. And as much as he wanted probably to get angry for having a father that isnt _really_ there, he knows that deep inside of him, a father will always be someone you'll look up to, no matter how tall you grow or how far you've become.

"Rukawa-kun..."

Rukawa seemed to be taken aback when he heard Sendoh's familiar voice called unto him. He slowly turned his head in front to see the older guy's almost worried look. Sendoh half-heartedly smiled. "Are you okay... you looked _sad_." Rukawa widened his eyes in surprised. 'I looked _sad_?' A pause. 'He _saw_ that?' Rukawa simply said nothing and stared at nothing in particular. "I... I'm fine." He muttered instead. Sendoh nodded and kept silent as well. The wheel continued moving slowly in motion, their windows passing by metal bars and the starry sky of Osaka. Rukawa almost hesitated at first but he just couldnt contain any longer, he decided to break the almost unnerrving silence.

"My Father is coming back... he's gonna go home this Christmas. He mailed me..." He said rather in his soft and quiet voice. Truth is, he just felt like saying it, not caring anymore if Sendoh minds or not. He looked at the older boy across him who was now gazing at him with that usual smile on his lips, eyes clouded with unperturbed warmth and a flicker so intense it almost made Rukawa dropped down his own stare in embarassment. "That's good news, Rukawa-kun..." Sendoh paused. This time, he smiled broadly. "I'm happy for you." Sendoh said in his usual tone; low and manly to boot. He wasnt of course aware of Rukawa's inner turmoil or whatso in the past. He was just happy to hear that the boy's parent is going home this holiday season. It's always something so precious, for him it was; having both parents as well who works overseas—but he was lucky enough to have an older brother living with him and their parents going home almost every year, except this year though and with a good solid excuse. While Rukawa on the other hand...

'He lives alone...' Sendoh wondered if its something Rukawa choosed or it just happened because he had no choice. Sendoh also found himself wondering on what kind of _Father_ does Rukawa Kaede has... does he looked like him? Is he a warm, loving, and caring father? An understanding man? Plays basketball perhaps as well? Suddenly, Sendoh _wanted_ very much to know-and not just know. He wanted to meet him. "I'm sorry for saying this but you dont seem...quite too enthusiastic about it." Sendoh trailed along softly. He felt his throat tightened a bit, wanting very much to just smack his own head for saying something discouraging... "I...I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said-?!"

"No, its okay. We havent really been _together_ for a while." Rukawa butted in. Silence ensued. "Well, not much as in almost ten years..." The rookie added. Sendoh parted his lips, he wanted to apologized again but the younger guy beat him to it. "Dont." Rukawa faintly shook his head. He gave a small tugged on one corner of his lips and almost looked wistfully. "We're not really _close_... not probably like you _and_ your brother. I'm not even sure if I remember his face correctly." Sendoh heaved a small sigh but he nodded. "It's just that, I'm not sure if seeing him after a decade would _mean_ anything..." Rukawa was taken a bit back when Sendoh decided to spoke, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Rukawa-kun." He smiled.

For some reason, Sendoh didnt need to hear the whole story from the pale guy just to 'see' where this is going to lead... somehow, he just understood, and it really means a lot to him that Rukawa chose to confide in him. Sendoh knew, he has probably just _fallen_ more—deeper. "Sometimes, by the time a man realizes that maybe his father is right, he usually has a _son _that thinks he is _wrong."_ Sendoh he decided to continue, _"_But nothing is more precious to a man _than_ his child, Rukawa-kun." He smiled. "I'm sure it'll be okay-_both_ of you will." Silence ensued, only the tiny creaking of metal bars from which their cable car has been hanging is the only one making sounds.

"And if it isnt then, I _will be_ there. I really will." A smile.

Rukawa blinked back his surprise. He wasnt really expecting the older guy to say those words. Not the last statement, the least. 'Sendoh... you...' The Ryonan Ace sighed deeply and looked down below. The one they've been stepping on is made of fibre glass, that one can see through the roof of another cable car and the ground beneath them.

"Thank you..."

Sendoh was made to looked up and was met by Rukawa's cerulean orbs who was rather quite a bit _shinier_ and of bluer than usual. His eyes obvioulsy spoke of a silent gratitude. Sendoh simply smiled. "You're always welcome, Rukawa." Rukawa simply snorted softly. "Are you sure you're only 17?" Sendoh tilted his head on one side, a smirk almost forming on the corner of his lips. "Like, why?" He grinned. Rukawa simply twitched his lips. "You sound like an _old_ man." Sendoh blinked, then he chuckled amusedly. And Rukawa, well, he found his lips faintly smiling as well as he continued to look outside the window. "Growing old is mandatory, growing _up_ is optional, Rukawa-kun, I believed the latter, ha-ha!" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot… so like, what's your _F_?" Sendoh wiped the corner of his eyes as he continued to chuckle in small mirth. He shrugged. "What _F_?" Rukawa frowned. "I thought we're playing your stupid alphabet game. I already said mine, it's your turn."

Sendoh was a bit surprised, but he grinned nonetheless. "Oh." Rukawa simply went bugeyed. Sendoh shrugged and smiled. "I'm not sure about mine but…" He looked from the outside to Rukawa who was slightly taken aback as he was met by Sendoh's cobalt blue orbs. He almost flushed, but was able to get a hold of himself. "Probably _friend_." Sendoh paused. Rukawa moved his eyes from the window to the guy in front of him and simply stared. Sendoh held his gaze. "So like, have you ever felt like you've... fallen for a _friend_ before?"

Rukawa thought that aside from the fact that he had probably gone deaf, he's flushed from the ears. Now this is one certain question he can't escape. It needs a direct answer but the thing is, he _doesn't_ know how to. More like, he can almost feel his own chest racing so hard that his own blood-pumping organ wanted very much to jump out of his own ribcage. He found himself clutching his own seat with both hands. Suddenly he wanted the ride to end… suddenly, how he wished he wanted their cable car to be opened… suddenly, he wanted to alight and be gone in the next few seconds. He involuntarily gulped.

"Is that… a _question_?" He found himself responding softly, eyes never leaving the window glass. He can actually feel their cable descending down, and it'll probably be just a couple of minutes more until the ride comes to an end. How Rukawa wanted to move on to the next letter. Sendoh, sensing the uneasiness of his own question slightly fidgeted on his seat… and almost stammered. "Uh, forget it…" He missed the surprised in Rukawa's eyes when the pale boy shifted his gaze onto him. Sendoh smiled—suddenly, he is the one feeling a bit uncomfortable now. He tried to smile. "F-Fukuda, he's probably _the_ Sakuragi-kun in our team, but I believed in his potential. Apparently he's the only one who seems to understand most of my passes." Sendoh tried to smile as if the awkwardness never happened.

Rukawa took note of this and simply nodded. "Y-yeah… you two seemed _close_." Sendoh simply snorted softly and shrugged. Just then, both were suddenly disturbed when their cable car rocked back and forth signalling the end of the ride, a guy twisted on the lever outside their car and soon enough, they were alighting the Ferris wheel, with the next persons coming in for the next ride. It was only then Rukawa seemed that he can breathe. The time read 1130 PM. Thirty minutes til midnight and it was time to go back to the camp.

The two found themselves standing on a platform, waiting for the last train to arrive. They decided to take the main railway which will be taking them to Asahi-ku in less than fifteen minutes. Then from there, it'll be just another ten-minute walk from the station to the main camp. Sendoh stretched his long limbs and yawned. He took note of the only food stall that was still opened and just to dissolve the sudden _awkwardness_ that suddenly settled itself between them, Sendoh decided to speak first. "Hey, you wanna grab some popcorn?" He grinned. Rukawa looked at his right and saw the taller guy grinning like a kid while pointing towards the lone stall inside the station. Rukawa sighed. "Is this also part of your plan?"

"Uh, what plan?" Sendoh asked nonchalantly, then he grinned again as he scratched his cheek absent-mindedly. "Eat 'til we bloat our stomachs off?" Rukawa said dryly. Sendoh chuckled upon hearing this and Rukawa could only twitched his lips in return. The older guy simply waved off Rukawa and shrugged. "What if it was? C'mon, let's grab some corn, the train will be arriving in two minutes." And once more, they found themselves holding some snack in each hand. "You like wasting your money, huh?" Rukawa muttered as he munched in a few corns. Sendoh simply chuckled. "If its on food and with people whom I _like_, then I don't mind wasting it…" Rukawa simply shook his head—but he was hell sure he felt his ears burned. "Whatever…"

Soon after, the train arrived.

"C'mon, we're almost done, let's continue the alphabet." Sendoh exclaimed as they board the train. Even though it's late, there are still lots of people inside and that caused for them to just stood up in the middle of the aisle and held on one hand at the metal railings above, the other hand, holding their popcorn. It wasn't a problem for them since both guys are towering, earning them a few good looks from almost everyone—but mostly because of admiration. But neither one of them minded. Rukawa snorted. "Almost done? We're only at the seventh letter of the alphabet. It has nineteen more." Sendoh simply grinned. "That's why, hurry already. What's your _G_?" Rukawa tugged his lips upward—there's only one _G_ in his mind. It's the first word his mind has clearly registered.

"G-_Gori_."

And Sendoh laughed, to the surprised of a few people around- Rukawa almost glared but he kept his smile unnoticed. "I kinda figured you'd say that. I mean, I always hear Sakuragi-kun calling Captain Akagi that." Rukawa simply snorted. "Don't be jealous, you also have your own _version_ in your team. Your Captain looks like one as well." Rukawa stated almost bluntly and flatly, he almost smirked. Sendoh chuckled and shook his head, eyes almost half-glaring. "Excuse me? Do I _looked_ like a gorilla to you?" Rukawa almost gasps and chuckled. "I didn't-?!" Sendoh clacked his tongue and squinted his eyes. "What? You forgot that I'm the _new_ Captain of Ryonan now, huh?" Rukawa almost laughed aloud if he were the type, but he was able to somewhat keep his cool and instead settled for a soft chuckle. "I…I didn't say it was _you_, I meant that big guy from your team, your predecessor, idiot." Sendoh continued chuckling in short mirth. "Sheesh, I might be the _best_-looking gorilla out there, hahaha!" Rukawa rolled his eyes and softly chuckled as well. "You're the one who said that to yourself, doahou." And the other could only grinned back.

"G-_Girls_." Sendoh stated. He grinned to which Rukawa merely said nothing. "I'm sure you got lots of fan girls around Shohoku, Rukawa-kun." He smiled. Rukawa simply shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe." Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Aww, stop being so humble, it doesn't suit you." He grinned. Rukawa simply twitched his lips in response. "As if you don't have a bunch yourself." Sendoh simply smiled and looked up. "I don't know… _maybe_." Then he grinned mischievously. Rukawa simply glared at his taller companion. "You copycat." And Sendoh? Well, let's just say he has his nth laugh for that night. "H-_H_air. I like my hair up." Sendoh grinned stupidly. Obviously he can't think of anything. Rukawa eyed him like he's gone nuts or something but the pale guy simply kept his silence. "You look like a _hedgehog_." Sendoh laughed. "That's my _H_, by the way, thank you for contributing an idea." Rukawa said as he tugged the corner of his lip upward. "You owe me back there, Rookie." Sendoh muttered as he laughed, "Okay next letter- I!"

"_I_… I like your _ice_ (eyes) Rukawa-kun." Sendoh even nodded as an effect. Rukawa stared incredulously just as about Sendoh was taken in for a surprise. "That's spelled with an _E_, you _idiot_." And Rukawa for some reason found himself chuckling a bit. Sendoh flushed and he almost lost his balance when he came into his silly realization. He laughed and gape. "Oh that was- hahahha, shit I forgot." Rukawa shook his head. "Are you sure you're in second year high? You might wanna go back in kinder." Sendoh playfully shove his popcorn onto Rukawa's face earning him a kick on the shin, they both laughed a bit earning them a few stares from around since seeing mainly two tall, good-looking boys being _playful_ with each other probably alienates and fascinates them at the same time. "I- _idiot_." Rukawa simply stated. Sendoh simply shrugged. "I-_irresistible_. I_ am _irresistible." Sendoh grinned and Rukawa could only roll his eyes. "Whatever."

The train halted to a stop in Asahi and both boys alighted the train feeling their hands and feet a bit numb from standing and holding onto the railing. Sendoh took note of the time to be almost midnight. The two walked the empty streets of Asahi-ku with only the brightly lit lampposts illuminating the side walk. They continued walking in silence, savouring the peacefulness and coldness of the night and the light-hearted moments they probably shared while inside the train. Sendoh has kept that smile on his face while he was walking. Truly, he was indeed very happy that night. Every minute was worth it, or so he thought. Somehow, it all made sense to him now… he truly has fallen. The good thing is, suddenly, his life seems completely different, exciting and worth wile. With Rukawa's presence, he was able to accept that sometimes, there is no need for continuous conversation, but he finds that he's quite contented in just having him nearby.

If there's one thing Rukawa is thinking of right now, it is the fact that he truly found someone who turned his world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, some dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. Still, hopefully, when something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement; or perhaps hopefully? The small things that seemed insignificant before such as a song, or a quiet walk becomes invaluable treasures kept safe inside to cherish. Laughter suddenly seems part of daily life, where before, it was either infrequent or non-existing.

"What are you mulling about?" Sendoh suddenly earned the guts to break the silence. They were now trekking the way back to the camp and neither was minding that they were walking on an empty road. Rukawa almost felt his ears burned as a parade of thoughts has just made his way a while back. "N-nothing, just about the game tomorrow." Rukawa said softly. He heard Sendoh snort. "Sure thing." Rukawa simply clacked his tongue softly. "I was." Sendoh simply chuckled along and said nothing. He loved the quietness of the night and the soft snow falling on top of them as it filled the side path with thin layers of white everywhere. "Do you think we'll win?" Sendoh asks, suddenly shifting his gaze on his left, seeing the raven-haired cast down on the ground. He almost want to pull him near… if only. Sendoh _bravely_ restrained himself from doing so, lest he wanted Rukawa to run away from him. He wouldn't really want that. "I… don't know. Maybe." He looked up to his older companion and shrugged. "Maybe we could _try_…" He said rather unsurely. Sendoh felt endeared, maybe because it is Rukawa Kaede who was speaking the truth into saying that he indeed is _unsure_ of one thing and that he wanted to try. He smiled. "Yeah, why not? We could pull it off, who knows…" Sendoh said affirmatively- then he simply smiled.

Soon after, they both saw the familiar camp and both halted to a stop first, taking in their breaths; the walked certainly tired them a bit even though they are both used to rigorous trainings. After heaving a breath, they both decided to continue walking and soon after more, they arrived in front of the camp's fountain in the middle. Rukawa was tired, he honestly wanted to sleep. He knew it was probably past twelve midnight and that he still needs to wake up at around five am. He wanted to jog tomorrow to condition himself before having the game at around nine. He just wasn't sure if he can get up on his own alarm. "What's your _J_, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa stopped. He was two steps ahead of Sendoh already and he paused to look back at his taller companion who was simply just standing, both hands inside his jacket pocket, his hair filled with few snow specks. Rukawa partly opened his lips to say something but his brain is not cooperating anymore, or so he thinks. He tried to stifle a yawn, a bit shy to let Sendoh know that he's feeling tired and sleepy to even continue the alphabet game, but he knew he owe the whole night to the older boy who has shown nothing but kindness and probably… _something_ else he had almost wish for. He just don't want to keep his hopes up.

"J…." Rukawa seemed to contemplate for a while. He sighed softly. "J-_Jacket_… I like… I like Ryonan's Jacket, they're _blue_." He rather said a bit flatly. Sendoh was a bit surprised at that—but he found his lips curving into a smile. Well, he wasn't truly expecting that. Rukawa too, seemed to surprise himself as his eyes widened a bit. He almost wanted to pummel himself to the ground. Sendoh chuckled softly. "Well, I like Shohoku's, they're _red_." Sendoh laughed softly to which Rukawa simply responded with a twitched of his lips. "Maybe we should _have_… switched schools instead, huh." Rukawa muttered in his quiet voice. His eyes were a bit droopy now and truth is, he isn't sure if he's still saying coherent things. Sendoh for some reason, found himself taking in a few steps forward and when he was just right about a few inches apart, Sendoh instinctively found himself reaching for Rukawa's left arm just as about Rukawa's eyes seemed to have widened involuntarily because of close contact. The next set of words made one lanky rookie wondered…

"I've finally arrive at my most favourite _letter_ in the alphabet, Rukawa…" Sendoh said almost shakily, but he steeled himself to never back it down… not _now_, and not probably at _this_ moment. He knew he had to say it and he has been mustering all the guts he can just to voice out this one in particular… While Rukawa, he was simply puzzled, but he is surely feeling that the thumping of his chest has been deafening his own ears. He felt his right fist clenched and unclenched….

"I really _love_ your name, can I call you _Kaede_?"

Rukawa for all that matters, felt himself stiffen at the question—he felt his ears flushed and he truly wanted to say something but he wasn't able to do so anymore, probably because the last thought he had in mind before having his head coming into a tilt is that the best kind of _kiss_ is always the unexpected; the unplanned— they are the ones that comes _naturally_, like in the _middle_ of a sentence and the last thought in his mind that, the best thing _other_ than the kiss, is the moment right _before_, when Sendoh Akira looks into his eyes and leaves him _breathless_.

_Come to me,_

_Trust in your dream_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes I have known, I can be wrong_

_Maybe I'm too headstrong_

_Our love is…_

_Madness_

**TBC**

**A/N: Uwaahh! Not sure if this worth the wait but it took me a month to update and I sat in front of the computer for two days to finished this *pants like a horse that just ran a race* 18 effing pages, probably the longest chapter in this fic! Yup, this is an update alright! I take pride in being able to get back in this story and having been able to have written this ****_romantic_**** (or so I thought) chapter! 3 tell me what you think! I appreciate feedbacks! I missed writing this! This is especially dedicated to everyone that has come across this story! Thank you! Final few chapters ahead! . *Jumps in glee* I was able to make them kiss! Huhuhu! I'm so happy! Where are all my senru ladies? My next mission is to have them do something more than kissing! Bwahahah! *evil laughter* *waves senru banner***

**A/N: Much thanks to Muse's song, ****_Madness_****. I literally raped the replay button on my iPod and bled my ears listening to this over and over again... Matthew Bellamy, you're a God, I love you, I swear! 3 *fangirl-mode* *waves Muses's banner***

**A/N: Question, should I continue on the alphabet game? lol. A part of me wants to and one part is making me want to just end it on letter "K" =D I'm honestly having trouble with the words.**

**A/N: To Jamie, Kaede4Ever, AddictedtoSD, Poma, Ekaeka, lovely guests, etc… *hugs all***


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

That thing when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and that person, and you realized that this is the only person that you should be _kissing_ for the rest of your life… and that seemingly perfect moment just had come to a sudden halt because _silence_ settled itself comfortably and only the soft breathing of each other can be heard in that cold, cold night.

Rukawa honestly thought that his sleepiness and weariness suddenly got themselves off of him as he found his eyes a bit widened and the realization that his head was a bit tilted to one side, and with a pair of large, slightly calloused, but very warm hands were gently cupping the sides of his face in such manner. He could honestly hear the loud rumbling of his chest as his heart raced like a madman, deafening his very own ears and clouding his logic for any signs of valid reasoning. Sendoh, realizing what he has just done, felt like as if he's been suddenly burned on both hands as he instinctively found himself releasing Rukawa's tilted head half-heartedly. He suddenly felt his own ears and face heating up and it took all of his guts to have that _first_ set of words, which he doesn't know if he should be saying or not.

"I… I'm…" He stammered as he realized that his own voice sounded a bit strained and hoarse. Rukawa as well, found himself backing up—and almost regretted that the heat they briefly shared caused by the close proximity of their own bodies were now gone and about. Rukawa was speechless. If he was a man of few words, tonight, was probably his worst. Truth is, he doesn't know what to say, more so, _how_ to react. Sendoh on the other hand is simply awaiting. Yes… he was very much awaiting for Rukawa to honestly sock him on the face. He firmly believes that he deserved it. But the thing is, even if Rukawa does get _mad_, he is_ not _sorry. And Sendoh knows best. Rukawa thought his eyes has gone blank as he slowly turned on his heels to walk back into the camp, he was rather feeling all too tired suddenly. All he wanted now was to crawl under his own sheets, sleep and probably _dream_… but Rukawa knew deep in his heart that he will be probably having a hard time getting sleep tonight because _reality_ is now far better than his dreams.

Sendoh was left to stand on the same spot as he can only stare at the raven-haired guy walking farther away from him. The truth is, he did not regret doing it… the only thing that matters to him probably is the timing; like _why_ did he choose to do _it_ now. Tonight. A few moments ago. He sighed, eyes a bit unfocused as he forced himself to walk back into the camp. _Damn_. He inwardly kick himself in the shin. _Damn. Damn._ Sendoh involuntarily gulped as he entered the camp's premises, barely giving a stare to the receptionist as she bowed and greeted them politely. The time on the wall read 130 in the morning. Sendoh stopped dead on his track as he saw the pale boy waiting in front of the elevator, head a bit cast down, and eyes being obscured by fringes. He suddenly found himself standing a bit farther than what he used to have been—then, the door opened and both went in, the silence gnawing them. Rukawa was probably on the verge of sleeping inside the elevator as he found himself wrongly pressing the number pad. Instead of _five_, he pressed _three_. Sendoh saw this and instinctively pressed the _five_ button just as Rukawa was about to press as well.

Rukawa felt himself shuddered when their finger collided once again on the said number, sending in an electric feeling, he almost gasps. Sendoh too, found himself withdrawing his own hand as if being stung by a bee, he shook his head as he found himself running a hand on his semi-spiked hair. "I…I'm sorry." He now found himself able to say the words. The elevator stopped at the third floor and the door opened. Rukawa gulped involuntarily. He almost hated himself for pressing the button wrongly—truth is? He just wanted to get out of the cramped elevator and crawl into his sheets. Then as if being heard by Kami-sama, the door finally opened and both stepped out of the elevator. Rukawa opened the door to their room and wordlessly found himself walking straight into and onto his own bed. Sendoh locked the door and kicked off his shoes on one side and silently made his way to the washroom. Locking the door with a soft click, he found himself leaning on the sink.

Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other; but the problem with kissing is that it can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. How did it happen that their lips came together? Sendoh ran a hand through his hair and opened the faucet with the other. 'Damn…' he silently muttered to himself. He leaned down and washed his face with cold water, feeling a bit chilly but ignoring it nonetheless. Throughout, his mind stayed focused on the sole event that made their _night_ uneasy. It wasn't that long. And it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you'd see in the movies these days. But honestly, Sendoh thought it was wonderful in its own way and that all he can remember in that moment is that when their lips touched, he knew that the memory would probably last _forever_. Sendoh gulped involuntarily as he turned off the faucet slowly, eyes a bit blank and his mind a bit disarray as well. Sendoh knew he had reminded himself to be brave but perhaps, forgot to remind himself to stay calm. But how could he? How could he stay _calm_ or reserved when his emotions has been drumming right into his own ears? How could he, when at the first kiss he felt something inside of him melt, all his longings, dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within him finally came awake, and that everything was transformed and enchanted and made _sense_.

He sighed deeply as he held one hand onto the door know, determined now to face the impending questions or whatever they maybe that Rukawa might start throwing against him—he had only hope for one thing though. He sincerely wished that the younger boy is already fast asleep. Sendoh honestly thought that he could not probably answer the _whys_ if ever Rukawa confronted him that moment… he heaved a sighed and opened the door and walked straight into his bed. He closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, lips partly opened… his eyes widened though and he almost wanted to tug his lips upward. Rukawa was fast asleep. Sendoh sat on his bed and plopped down heavily on his back, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and before finally closing them, briefly looked to his right to see the back of the raven-haired boy faced against him… and in that 2 in the morning, he whispered the words,

"Goodnight, _Kaede_."

* * *

He fluttered his eyes slowly to an open and felt sleepiness still with him. Rukawa slowly tried to move his hand to reach under his pillow and shut his alarm off. Finding his phone, he took note of his alarm to be 445 AM. He almost want to congratulate himself for being able to wake up with only probably three hours of sleep. Rukawa rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms and snuggled deeper into his sheets, still intended to have an extra five more minutes. A minute has passed or so when his eyes suddenly shut open wide- he suddenly found himself getting up slowly from the bed and for all the reasons, felt his chest racing. Suddenly there were memories. Suddenly there were flashbacks. And suddenly…there was that particular _event_ last night that made everything feel _different_.

If there is one thing that has been playing in his mind right now, is that one particular _why._ Like, _why_ did Sendoh do _that_? Is not a kiss the very autograph of _love_? Could it be that he feels the same way as him in the end? But that would be too presumptuous of him, wouldn't it? But, if a kiss was_ just_ a kiss, then why would you love that feeling you get when you can't believe he took your breath away? Or probably, Sendoh's just tripping on him last night and was curious to see how he would react. Rukawa found his brows furrowing at the last thought. Clearly, that wasn't such a good one.

Whatever the reason was, Rukawa somehow found himself musing on the thought that a kiss may not be the truth, but it is what he almost wished was true. He decided to move slowly out of the bed and for the first time perhaps, did not mind fixing the beddings, and made his way as quietly as possible into the washroom. A few minutes later, he got out, eyes still a bit in dazed and opened the cabinet adjacent to the toilet, got a random jacket, and out of the room that has been his humble abode together with a certain someone who has definitely made a big change in his life. Rukawa honestly thought that it's going to be perhaps a long day and that the _uneasiness_ that suddenly settled itself between _them_ is terribly going to be _felt_. It is true when they say that you will never know how you feel about someone till you kiss them… and as he quietly and sleepily exited their room to jog in the wee hours of the morning, Rukawa found himself thinking of one thing… why does it seem like every _breath_ that leaves his lips, breathes a dream of his tender… kiss?

* * *

Sendoh somehow managed to open an eye when he felt someone shaking him and mentioning his name. He hastily mumbled a few incoherent words and decided to shut both of his eyes nonetheless; but the shaking didn't and seemed not to stop. "Sendoh… Sendoh…" That voice though. The Ryonan Ace honestly thought that it was damn familiar and that it wasn't probably the voice he was expecting. Akira tried very much to open one eye and dazed as he maybe still, found his gaze staring particularly on the face of his teammate from Ryonan. Koshino Hiroaki. Sendoh opened both eyes now and saw Koshino with a half-worried look. The taller guy raised his sheet and hid underneath. Koshino clacked his tongue and shook their Ace harder this time. "Hey… wake up, Sendoh damn it. Do not hide yourself underneath." Sendoh clacked his tongue and lazily responded. "What is it…" Koshino scowled and pulled the sheets off his taller friend. Sendoh knotted his brows and placed an arm on top of his eyes to continue sleeping. "What do you mean by _what is it_, it's freaking 9AM already and you have a game, have you forgotten?" Sendoh seemed to be taken aback, partly gasps but did not removed his arm on top of his head. Koshino placed an arm on top of the latter's shoulder and shook him.

"Akira, get your ass off the bed now."

Sendoh shook his head, mumbled and groaned. "Game…_ what_ game?" He muttered as if he's hearing everything for the first time. Koshino could not believe what he heard and pulled his arm off his head. "The heck are you-? You got a game against Maki and Fujima, have you forgotten! The brat's not here anymore, he's probably down there already! Damn it! Get up!" Sendoh did not bulged. He mumbled a few more before going back to hibernate. Koshino was dumbfounded, this time he was more determined. He was getting ready to pounce on their Ace and pull him off the bed when the door to the room opened. Koshino's eyes widened at the visitor and he could only gasps in sheer surprise as the next words he heard literally sent Sendoh Akira's eyes flying open.

"Taichou, I _saw_ Rukawa-kun with _someone_. They seemed _in love_. I thought you should know." Koshino literally dropped his jaw wide open as he stared incredulously at the smug face of his teammate Fukuda who suddenly barged in the room, shook their Ace with one hand and successfully made Sendoh hoist himself up from the bed to have that bewildered and seemingly puzzled face on. He would have laughed his head off if it weren't for Fukuda's smirk. Koshino snorted. "The heck is that Fukuda, you bastard… what the hell did you just say?" But no one seemed to mind his query. Fukuda simply snorted and toss the orange leather on Sendoh's lap. "Your game's been moved, Taichou. It'll be around at 1 in the afternoon. They all knew you are still sleeping." Koshino gaped. Sendoh gasps as his eyes widened now in full realization.

"I'll wait for you in the gym, you might want to practice. I'll be your playmate." Fukuda stated dryly. Sendoh looked up from the ball to Fukuda's almost knowing stare and was keen on saying something when the number thirteen power forward beat him to it. "I was just pulling your leg Cap, he isn't with someone else. I just thought that it might make you _wake_ up." Then Fukuda smiled. Koshino stared from Fukuda to Sendoh then to Sendoh to Fukuda, knotted his brows and scowled. "Are you guys talking about something else here? Or maybe _someone_? Blind item? Care to share a bit?"

Fukuda simply snorted and started walking towards the door. He looked at Koshino who has that perplexed stare at him and Fukuda simply smirked knowingly. "Oh its nothing Koshino-san, we're just talking about…" Sendoh momentarily shot up a stare at him and Fukuda could only smirk some more. "…love _and_ stuff." Koshino wanted to puke his innards out. "Love and stuff?! The fuck? From where did you heard about love _and_ stuff?!" Fukuda chuckled softly as he exited the room, leaving a bewildered Koshino and almost smiling Sendoh Akira who simply shook his head and ran a hand on his dishevelled hair. Koshino then turned to a smiling Sendoh Akira who was eyeing him with an unperturbed look. "Did you hear what Fukuda said? Does that bastard honestly think the word _love_ suits him? I mean he looks like a villain to be even saying the word." Koshino then found himself chuckling in between his words. Sendoh simply shook his head as he twirled the ball on one finger. "You _are_ mean, Kosh." Koshino chuckled and put a hand on his hips.

"Well isn't that great, at least your game has been moved. Damn them for giving you enough consideration. Or maybe Fujima and Maki-san is not ready to face you two, hm?" Koshino grinned. Sendoh simply snorted and rolled his eyes. He stopped twirling the ball on his finger and got up from the bed. "I don't think they're that type of players." Koshino shrugged. "How'd you know, it's _you_ and Rukawa against them after all. They might be _afraid_." Sendoh knotted his brows. Speaking of Rukawa…. He suddenly wondered the whereabouts of the younger kid.

"K-Kosh… have you seen _him_?" Sendoh muttered softly as he got one towel from the cabinet, keen on taking now a shower and probably grabbing a quick breakfast then practice with Fukuda. Koshino twitched his lips. "Who? The brat? Not really." Sendoh simply nodded and was about to enter the washroom when Koshino caught him off guard.

"Oi, by the way, _where_ were you last night? I went here at around 11 pm to ask you if you guys want to grab some beer but you and Rukawa weren't around." Koshino stated, eyes a bit squinted. Sendoh found himself gasping. 'Seriously?' Sendoh dreaded the question as his brain seemed to look for the proper answer to this impromptu question.

"Uh… you guys… _drink_ last night?" He tried to somehow divert the question, if he's lucky Koshino wouldn't have notice, but is he's not… well, Koshino seems the obstinate type. "Yeah, just a small drink with team Shohoku, everyone was there, except for you two. So, where were you guys? No one knew of your whereabouts?" If Sendoh was drunk he wanted to humour his buddy and tell him, 'Oh I took him out for a date then we went riding the Ferris wheel, then we walked back home, then I got mesmerized and I suddenly _kissed_ him and it was the best moment of my life… so yeah, something like that.' Sendoh honestly wondered if Koshino would probably faint and die from a heart attack especially when he hears the part where he got mesmerized and suddenly just _kissed_ the rookie of Shohoku. He was trying to stifle an impending chuckled. Truth is? Sendoh thought he couldn't care a bit more, he honestly thought that it would probably just a matter of a few more days… or weeks, until everyone on his team finally _knew_ of his sudden growing _affection_ towards the stoic and pale boy from the other team.

"So? Where _were_ you last night? Are you guys _together?_" Koshino prodded. Sendoh sighed and nodded his head to Koshino's surprise. "Yeah… we _went_ out. Dinner." Koshino almost gaped. "Seriously? Like _w-why_?" Koshino knows he isn't really supposed to be prodding further but he just can't helped it. Sendoh simply chuckled softly and shrugged. "Oh you know…" The next words sent Sendoh Akira laughing as he slid the door to the washroom close, leaving yet again Koshino Hiroaki bewildered for the second time. "…love and _stuff_."

"Damn you Sendoh and Fukuda!" Koshino pounded on the door, stared at it for a while before finally exiting the room with his thought suddenly running wild. 'Seriously? Love and stuff?' Koshino stopped on his tracks. 'Is Sendoh, their _Ace_ could possibly be _in love_ with…' Koshino scratched his head and decided to probably ask Hikoichi further. 'Is it even _possible_?'

* * *

_"__I really love your name, can I call you Kaede?" _

The ball bounced off the side of the ring and tumbled elsewhere. His eyes followed the orange leather rolled on one corner. Rukawa stood like a tree, chest heaving into deep breaths as he has been practising for the past one hour or so. He wiped the sweat off from his forehead with the back of his hand and started walking towards the orange ball that has stuck itself on one corner. The last thought that mulled into his mind bothered him that his accuracy waned a bit. _I really love your name, can I call you Kaede?_ He picked up the ball and started dribbling it with one hand then stopped for a bit to take a sit on the bench. He fished for his phone and took note of the time to be past 8AM already.

When he woke up that morning, he started jogging already to clear off his mind with thoughts, he lasted for about one hour and decided to take a rest on the bench, literally waiting for the sunrise. Upon seeing the first rays of the sun, he went to jogged again for about fifteen minutes more—and getting tired from doing too much physical workout, decided to go inside the canteen to have his breakfast. He was met by the stares of a few people from the other teams, but he did not mind them. Well, there was one nosy body who dared approached him and tried to annoy him but failed nonetheless. It was the loudmouth from Kainan. Kiyota, was it? Obviously, the freshman was simply stating all the facts in the world as to _why_ Maki and Fujima would win the game against them. Rukawa paid no heed as he went to eat by himself, trying very much to be deaf amidst the rants. Truth is? He doesn't care. Weird as it may sound, he thought he doesn't mind whether they win or not. He just want to get over the games and go back to Kanagawa. But the sudden thought of finally going back to Kanagawa felt a pang of _something_ akin to sadness—and he doesn't know why.

For the past few days, Osaka has been a place of many experiences, a firsts, and _memories_ for him. Osaka has been the abode for his inner turmoil that has been replaced by a certain someone's capability to calm him effectively. For the past few days, Osaka has been a place of recollections he would have to tag along home when he gets back to little Kanagawa; soon he would have to deal with the fact that these tiny memories will act as a diary he would have to carry about with him. It is what as they all say; good times may come and go, but the memories will last forever… 'Or will _they_ really?' He silently wondered. He was thankful enough that the loud mouth of Kainan finally left him when the latter probably noticed that he isn't interested. After eating breakfast though, he wordlessly exited the canteen to go back outside only to be met by Ayako and he almost fidgeted uneasily when she honestly ask him to wake _Sendoh_ up just because it's about 9AM already. Rukawa honestly thought he had gone deaf for the nth time. He did not know what to say. He felt his chest race a bit and his ears flushed, truth is? He _can't_ seem to do the act. 'Wake him up?!' BA DUMP. 'Like seriously?' He was just more than glad when Fukuda approached them and said that he'll be the one to wake their Captain up.

Rukawa held that silent stare of relief against the number thirteen of Ryonan who simply stared back at him with an unknown glint in his eyes. Fukuda then simply nodded and went inside the elevator. He, on the other hand, excused himself to practise more outside leaving a puzzled Ayako behind. After a few minutes of dribbling the ball, he was approached by their Captain, Akagi who later on informed him that their game has been moved at one in the afternoon just because his _teammate_, partner, or… roommate, Sendoh Akira is _not_ yet awake. Rukawa honestly went bug-eyed upon hearing that. He simply nodded and resumed practising on his own.

'S-Sendoh… you…' He sighed as he shook his head softly. Rukawa now confirmed that the Ryonan Ace might truly have a problem in dealing with the concept of time. He almost felt his lips tug upward.

* * *

He stopped dribbling the ball just as the door to the court slid open. Fukuda cast a knowing look to the approaching Sendoh Akira. The spiky-haired dude has the ball on one hand as he approached the stoic look of Fukuda. The number thirteen simply nod in acknowledgement to which Sendoh simply twitched his lips in return. He dribbled a few before firing a shot in which the ball did not _went_ in. Sendoh gasps at this. Fukuda threw in the other ball he's been playing for the past few minutes to which Sendoh caught with one hand, dribbled it again and fired another shot. Again, the ball missed. Sendoh gulped. Fukuda, caught up with the first ball Sendoh threw and bounced it back to his Captain only to have the third shot missed yet again. Sendoh opened his mouth in sheer surprised. Fukuda simply snorted and stared. He got the other ball and for the fourth time, passed the orange leather to Sendoh who instinctively caught the ball with his left, dribbled it twice and threw in a jump shot only to have the ball rolled on the ring once, _twice_, before disappointingly falling _outside_ the ring.

"What the-?!" Sendoh suddenly found his voice. Fukuda clacked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Taichou, I suggest you get the ball _in_. It's not _Rukawa-kun's_ face. You don't have to miss it on purpose." Sendoh gave Fukuda the _stare_ to which Fukuda simply smirked. "Kicchou you bastard…" Sendoh hissed. Fukuda chuckled softly, got one ball, dribbled it and fired a jumper. The ball went in. He looked at the blue-eyed Captain of Ryonan and smugly grin. "Now that's a _commoner's shot_." Sendoh simply snorted and shook his head lightly. "Hanging out with Sakuragi-kun, huh." Fukuda simply shrugged. Sendoh puffed out some air and stretched his arms as if wanting to do some warm-ups. He motioned for pass to which Fukuda passed one ball and as if concentrating for the fifth time, Sendoh fired again another shot—this time, the ball went _in._ He smiled. Fukuda tugged his lip upwards too and soon enough, placed in a defensive position. Sendoh took note of this and in no time at all, a friendly one-on-one ensued.

They continued playing for about twenty straight minutes or so. The last shot was about to be taken—it was Sendoh who was obviously attacking. He pushed forwards but Kicchou was there, backed up a bit, bounced the ball behind him to his other hand in a fancy manner, and drove hard to the basket by attacking Fukuda's defense. He jumped up to force the ball in but Fukuda was somehow quick to decipher the move—and Sendoh knows _that_ of course, as he rolled off the ball to his _other_ hand expertly to manoeuver a reverse lay-up. The alarm ticked off. Time's up. The heated game ended. It was in his favour. 44-54. Sendoh won. Fukuda huffed as he wiped off the beads from his forehead. He nodded to his Captain who was obviously gasping for some air as well, bent down with hands on both knees. Sendoh looked up and gave a tired smile to his playmate. "T-thanks for p-playing me, Kicchou. That was… that was _nice_." He grinned. Fukuda simply shrugged and coughed a bit. "Don't mention it, Cap." Fukuda walked straight to the bench to grab his own bottle of water.

"So, uh…heard from Koshino you guys… drink last night?" Sendoh started, as he too walked towards the bench to grab a drink. Fukuda seemed to be staring at nothing in particular but he nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, a little." He replied monotonously. "That's cool." Sendoh said. Fukuda simply shrugged. "It would have been cooler if you_ guys _were around." Sendoh nodded as well as he sat on one edge, feeling the erratic beating of his chest due to the game that has just ended moments ago. If there's one person who's probably knows _something_, its Fukuda perhaps, or Sendoh thinks. Because the next question the latter threw at him made him _answer_ almost nonchalantly. And Sendoh thought that it somehow feels _good_ to have at least one person knew. While Fukuda may seemed to be _the_ "Sakuragi" in their team, Sendoh honestly thought that their power forward is the quite the _comprehending_ type as well. He just does not sit back and _observe_—he also tries to somehow _apprehend_. And to Sendoh, observing and _understanding_ are two different things.

"You guys went out last night?" Fukuda stated flatly. It was given. And he doesn't think Sendoh would deny him the answer. Fukuda found his lips curving into a smile, because he wasn't disappointed. "We did." Short and straight. The Sendoh-way. Fukuda nodded, lips twitching in response as his eyes darted to his right. "That's good news, Taichou." Sendoh merely looked at him and said nothing.

Fukuda paused from drinking and raised a brow. "What? You don't seem ecstatic about it." Sendoh snorted and almost chuckled softly. Truth is, he doesn't know _where_ and how to start. It was actually a great evening, well, at least for him, and how he wished Rukawa _enjoyed_ his company as well. But he had an inkling that the younger boy _did._ He wondered on _what_ part of their 'date' though did the pale, raven-haired guy found to be _amusing_.

"You found out he doesn't _like_ you?" Fukuda said without thinking further. Sendoh almost gasps and let out a hollowed laugh. Fukuda curved his lips in a smile. "Kicchou you really are a bastard…" Sendoh chuckled softly. Fukuda simply shook his head and shrugged. "What then? He likes someone else?" Sendoh chuckled continuously and shook his head. "Not that…" He muttered softly. "He likes noisy bastards like Sakuragi-kun?" Sendoh chuckled and almost rolled his eyes. That _cannot_ be.

"He likes _me_ instead of you?" Now this made Sendoh paused, stared and laughed out loud. Fukuda too, found himself chuckling along as he shakes his head. He just want to ease off whatever tension his Captain has been having. Yes, he feels like there might be something that has happened, because Sendoh seems to be having that faraway stare for most times.

Fukuda knows it's probably none of his business, but he just thought of trying to help by _easing_ anything—and if the spiky-haired boy doesn't want help, then he's backing off. 'I know you're a sturdy guy, Cap…' He found himself musing suddenly. "I knew it. He likes me." Fukuda replied flatly. Sendoh laughed and clacked his tongue. "Really Kicchou, I don't even think he _knows_ your name." Fukuda smugly grin and darted his eyes on Sendoh who was grinning back. "Kidding Cap, your _sunshine_ is attractive, but he's not my type." Sendoh had to muster all his guts not to be surprised and to laugh his innards out. Clearly, Fukuda is being out of character as he seemed to be talking a lot more and probably trying to put on a different personality. But he thought it was crazy cool. Silence ensued. Fukuda took note of the time to be past ten in the morning already. He was readying himself to get up and probably ask Sendoh if he wants to have an early lunch or so before the game but was stopped when the latter finally spoke of _something_ delectable, it made him almost smiled knowingly.

"I… I think I might have done something _horrible_." Sendoh stated in his low but calm voice. Fukuda waited for a follow-up but none came. "How _nasty_?" He prodded, but already has that tiny _hunch_ that while Sendoh deems it as something terribly awful, it probably isn't as appalling as it should be, or is it? Fukuda waited. Sendoh seemed to be looking for the appropriate words to convey but cannot find the exact verses to say so. He looked to his left and met the unperturbed gaze of Fukuda. He gulped involuntarily and instead of stating it in a sentence, decided to pose it as a _question_ that sent Fukuda snorting and chuckling softly.

"Is it… _wrong_ to kiss on the first date?" Fukuda gape a bit then felt his shoulder shaking. He almost wanted to laugh aloud like Sakuragi if only he were allowed to do so. He saw confusion in Sendoh's eyes. "What?" Sendoh muttered, clearly very much curious with his companion's weird _response_. 'I shouldn't have told him, I guess.' He mused rather inwardly.

"So like, why'd you do _it_?" Fukuda queried without hesitation. Sendoh remained silent. Fukuda snorted. "Is he wearing a shirt that says _kiss me_?" He heard the Ace snorted softly, and saw the faint tugging upward of one corner of his lips. "No." Sendoh muttered softly. Fukuda twitched his lips and moved his eyes to his right. "So why?" Sendoh ran a hand on his hair and puffed out a sigh. "I… I'm not sure." Silence. He gulped involuntarily. Fukuda is asking him _why_ and he can't seem to find an appropriate answer. He knows that he must have a good reason behind his action last night. "His lips looks _inviting_…" Sendoh found himself muttering softly as possible; but it did not missed Fukuda's ears. The latter simply snorted softly, drank from his water bottle and nodded. "So you _invited_ yourself—that's brave, Cap." Sendoh partly opened his lips to say something but his thoughts seemed to have been washed away. Silence.

Fukuda smugly grinned and looked at his right. "First off, Rukawa-kun isn't a _girl_." Sendoh was simply staring at him. "So you mean, its okay?" Fukuda snorted softly. "I don't know Taichou. Maybe. Maybe not." A pause. "Did he punch you?" Now it was Sendoh's turn to be a bit surprised, but he replied with vindication. "No of course not." Fukuda smiled. "So it's probably _okay_ with him." Sendoh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why does it seem like I'm not getting any answers?" Fukuda chuckled softly. "Because you're probably asking the wrong _questions_." Sendoh almost scowled. "Give me a break." Fukuda curved the corner of his lips upward. "You're already having _the_ break of your life, Cap." Sendoh simply smiled almost wistfully and shook his head.

"You did not…_force_ him now, did you?" Fukuda almost hesitantly asks. Sendoh shook his head. "No. It just _happened_." Silence. Sendoh decided to continue in his low but calm tone. "I did the simplest thing in the world…" Sendoh felt his chest raced a few times as his brain registered the memory of last night's event. Everything seemed _surreal_; as if it was meant to be. "…I leaned down and kissed _him_. And the world cracked open." Sendoh missed the amused look on Fukuda's stoic face. He kept his silence on for a few more minutes. "I don't know but… I have this tiny _hunch_ that we _both_ feel the same way. Somehow." Sendoh smiled wistfully, keeping his stare at nothing in particular. Fukuda nodded faintly. "I hope you're not being _presumptuous_." Sendoh almost chuckled softly. Fukuda simply tugged a lip upward. "Because you said that it's just a _tiny _hunch. _But_ yeah, you may be _right_."

"You think so?" Sendoh muttered in his low voice. Fukuda could only snort and shook his head. "I saw him this morning, he looks just like _you_." Sendoh snorted a bit, but his eyes looking a bit mischievous as he rebutted playfully. "He _looks_ in love?" Fukuda gave him the stare to which Sendoh only chuckled a bit. "Presumptuous." Sendoh laughed a bit at Fukuda's snide remark. "I was hoping he'd looked like that…" Fukuda tugged his lips upward and shook his head. "He looks like as if he hasn't gotten a proper sleep." Sendoh smiled wistfully, feeling quite a bit sorry for the younger guy, it was probably his fault after all.

Fukuda took note of the time and decided to probably just put off with the talk. He honestly wanted Sendoh to come into the terms on his own. And probably same goes as well for Rukawa. Although Fukuda is willing to bet that the pale kid from Shohoku might just be a tad _bit _denser than their Captain. 'Or maybe _not_.' He inwardly mused.

Fukuda heaved a sighed to Sendoh's surprised and the number thirteen could only stand up and stretched his arm. He looked at the still sitting Sendoh and spoke in his usual demeanour. "Look Taichou, I think that the decision to _kiss _for the first time is the most crucial one in any love story." Sendoh was made to stare at Fukuda's statement, truth is? He thinks he was right. Sendoh actually half-dreaded the fact that he _kissed_ the younger guy. If only he could turn back the time, he would have. But when his inner turmoil started kicking in, it was Fukuda's second statement that probably _eased_ him up just a tiny bit—and made him realized as well that his reality now is way better off than his _dreams_.

"…but I also think that kisses are probably like tears…the only _real_ ones are the ones you_ can't_ hold back."

* * *

Rukawa mustered all the guts to twist the knob to their door open, not caring anymore if Sendoh is _still_ inside. They might engage in a small talk but he decided to himself that he'd probably just try to ignore the older guy. And no, he is not even _mad_. Thing is, he is just _tired_ and simply wants to grab a few hours of nap since the game is on at around 1 pm. It was only 1030 in the morning and Rukawa decided not to have lunch before the game. He heave a sigh, opened the door and went inside as if he's walking inside a room full of trap. To his surprise, the room was empty and he noticed that Sendoh's bed was neatly done. He felt himself yawn and walked towards his bed—sat down first with his arms on both legs and bowed his head. He was suddenly in deep thought. Today is the last and final game in the camp. Tomorrow, they will be departing Osaka at around 4pm and would probably arrived in Kanagawa at 7pm.

Rukawa was thankful enough that the day after tomorrow is a free day for them-meaning, he will have time to do his pending assignments and a day's rest. Rukawa slowly fall down to his side with his eyes closed and party let his muses come to life once more. _I really love your name, can I call you Kaede?_ Seriously? Did Sendoh mean that? He wants to call him by his _name_. Perhaps there might be are a lot of people who calls you by your name, but there is only one person who can make it sound so damn _special_.

Rukawa involuntarily gulped. Special. Rukawa knew that the older boy is nothing but _exceptional_. For the past few days, he knew all along that sometimes in life, you find someone special; a special _friend_, or person; someone who changes your life just by being part of it. Someone who makes you laugh until you can't stop; someone who makes you believe that there is really good in the world. Someone who convinces you that there is really an unlocked door…just waiting for you to open it. And in that final moment before he felt himself drift into sleep, Rukawa need not to wonder anymore _why_ the older boy is always included in his thoughts and that why is that sleeping next to him is safe and _comforting_.

'_Akira_, I think… I might have finally realized what you _mean…_'

* * *

Lunch time. There was obviously excitement etched in everyone's faces as they all meet for the nth time in that canteen. Aside from the final games, they were informed that they are going to have a celebratory party that night. And being boys of teenage years, it's definitely an event that would put anyone on fire. Of course the last game would also determine the winners for this camp's mini tournament. Some started a mini bet on who will finally emerged as Kanagawa's top two players in the district. Mitsui started the small ruckus by going from table to table to write on a piece of paper the bet of each person, earning him of course a disapproving look from Akagi and a resigned sigh from Kogure. But none seemed to mind the act itself as the players from the other teams willingly joined in the fun. Surprisingly, most of the members from the Kainan-Shoyo bench placed their bet on Sendoh and Rukawa and funny enough though, some players from Ryonan and Shohoku thought otherwise.

Hanagata shook his head and clacked his tongue as Mitsui approached him with a grin. "I've known Ken for a long time and I think he's gonna pull this one off." The Shohoku three-pointer smiled and nodded. "Hahahah, best friends for life, eh?" Then he went on interviewing the other members, Nakano and Takano.

"Sendoh-Rukawa." Nakano shrugged. Mitsui grinned and shrugged. "Not siding your Captain eh?" The big guy could only shrugged as well. Mitsui turned to Takano and asked the same question. "Same with him." Mitsui chuckled as he scribbled on his mini notebook. "I can't believe you guys, hahaha!" Mitsui then turned to the next guy on the bench and almost scowled. "Oi, how about you Hasegawa?" He almost squinted his eyes but smirked nonetheless. Hasegawa seemed not to pay attention first, busily eating on his own when he decided to paused and cast a stare on the three-pointer. "Sendoh_ can_ do it." Mitsui twitched his lips and scribbled nonetheless. "You forgot Rukawa, dude." Mitsui chirped in. Hasegawa simply shrugged. "Sendoh can _and_ Rukawa." Mitsui smirked. "I hope you boys are not betting on the wrong pair."

Mitsui continued scribbling a few more before settling himself on the nearest table with some of team Kainan's members.

"Maki-san." Takesago muttered and Mitsui nodded. He was about to turn to his right when Kiyota placed himself comfortably beside him, a wide grin on the freshman's face. Mitsui went bug-eyed. "I don't need to ask you." Kiyota laughed. "Ahahahah! Oh let me tell you my _whys_ then." Mitsui shoved the freshman playfully but Kiyota didn't bulged. "Maki-san is the best player in the whole district and you know that, ahahaha! We beat you guys! He beat Sendoh too! There is no way that those two are going to be beaten by Sendoh and that puny-looking pale freak Rukawa-oof!?" Mitsui forced himself off the table and hollered back. "I aint taking your whys monkey, I only came here for the bet." Kiyota could only snarl.

The three-pointer walked over further to where the Ryonan boys are and sported that familiar smirk. He sat next to his uptight teammate and elbowed him. "Oi, who's your bet?" Koshino put down his glass of juice and squinted his eyes. "Akira of course." Mitsui simply snort. "Thought so, you got a crush on him or something?" Koshino turned beet red as he pointed his finger accusingly at Mitsui who cackled evilly—obviously he wants to annoy the hot-headed Koshino.

Mitsui continued walking, a smug smirk on his face and went on to ask of the others. When he was done, he was slightly taken aback when an arm wound around his shoulder coupled with that familiar cackle. Mitsui need not to look who it was, he simply grinned. "And the Tensai would be betting on?" Sakuragi cackled and snorted. "The spiky of course. Only the spiky." He grinned evilly. Mitsui twitched his lips. "You can't bet on him alone, you have to bet on Rukawa too, bet costs around 200¥ for both players." Sakuragi fumed. "Teme Micchy-kun, I don't wanna bet on that moronic-looking fox and you know it. I'll bet my 200 on spiky. End of story." And he huffed and scoffed away leaving a semi-annoyed Mitsui. "Chicken-brain."

* * *

Sendoh paused in his steps as Fukuda stopped for a while to look behind his back. Sendoh looked up briefly and seemed a bit in a trance. "Something wrong, Taichou?" Fukuda queried. Sendoh simply shrugged. "I…" Sendoh sort of wanted to seemingly say something but has no inkling as to what _specifically_ is it that he wanted to convey and so he just decided to excuse himself for a bit. "I'll be changing clothes first, I guess." He smiled his usual. Fukuda simply shrugged as well and nodded. "Sure." Sendoh proceeded to pressed on the elevator button and soon after, went inside to go up to his room.

Fukuda stared for a bit before heading towards the canteen since its lunch time already. He opened the door and upon entering garnered a few looks from random people inside. He took note of the jolly atmosphere and the boisterous laugh and voices of some specific persons. Technically, there seems to be an ongoing bet or some sort. Fukuda thought that there isn't any reason for him to join but a grinning and smug-looking Mitsui that seems to have spotted him and is now approaching him. Fukuda pretended not to see him and queued on the line to get his food.

Mitsui leaned on the metal railings as Fukuda was given a cup of rice. "So my _friend_, I need your bet today." The dashing three-pointer grinned. Fukuda placed his cup of rice and two cups of viand on his tray and moved slowly. Friends? Did Mitsui just mentioned the word _friend?_ Fukuda almost wanted to laugh. The last time he checked, they weren't even _close_. Oh well. Nonetheless, he thinks that the three-pointer from Shohoku seemed not so bad after all.

"Well, who is it, my friend?" Mitsui almost snarled. Fukuda snorted and tried to humour back. "I'm still thinking, _friend_." Mitsui was dumbfounded—but he laughed. Truly, this Fukuda guy from Ryonan is weird-looking but funny. "Hahahahah! You're a funny man, Fukuda!"

"Trust me, I'm _not_." Fukuda flatly stated. Mitsui simply grinned. Truth is? He doesn't really care whomever wins. But a part of him obviously roots for their own Captain. But technically speaking, it's hard to tell, given the calibre of the opponents. Plus the fact that _bets_ like this does not really interest him; but it also seems that he has no choice either.

"Sendoh and _sunshine_." Mitsui furrowed his brows. "Huh? Sendoh and _who_?" Fukuda lift the corner of his lips and stared straight at the confused look of Mitsui; nonetheless he found himself scribbling Sendoh's name and Rukawa. "Who's supposed to be _sunshine_? Rukawa? Who came up with the _stupid _nick anyway?"

Fukuda simply snorted softly, smiled, shook his head and walked away from the three-pointer, not bothering to answer the last question but not without a thought in his mind. 'Yeah, it's really amazing how _stupid_ you can be when you're in love.'

* * *

Sendoh opened the door to their room and was equally surprised to see the look on Rukawa's face; the raven-haired guy suddenly paused in his actions-he was standing before their closet, and was already starting to pack some of his clothes since tonight will be their last night in the camp. He wants to get his things readied already for tomorrow. Time must have stopped for both of them as they both literally stood a few steps apart from each other, gazes held locked against each other. Rukawa, for all the reasons in the world suddenly felt himself sweating. He could feel one trickle of sweat trailed down on his back as he felt himself gulped involuntarily. Truly, there is no turning back now or stupid excuses, or maybe smart-ass snide remarks to come by. Rukawa knew as well that Sendoh does looked like surprised and _bothered_. The taller guy eyeing him but his other hand still on the door's knob—probably contemplating if he should get inside or leave for a while.

Sendoh took note of Rukawa to be wearing his own Shohoku jersey and his pair of jogging pants. By the looks of it, he guessed that Rukawa must have change into his own playing attire and probably seemed like packing up some of his things already. Sendoh cast his eyes down for a moment before steeling himself and deciding to go inside the room. He decided that he, too, needed to prepare for the last game and to probably start packing some of his things as well. Rukawa resumed on what he is doing but is very much keen and aware now of Sendoh's presence.

That awkward moment when you don't know how and where to start the conversation? Yeah. That pretty much summarizes the moment. Sendoh placed the orange ball on his own bed and walked towards the coffee table to absent-mindedly open the folder containing application files from aspiring Ryonan wannabe players and flip thru the pages idly. He was about to lift one paper up to have a good look on the player details when the sole voice of the only person occupying the same room as his surprised him, making him almost dropped the folder.

"Thank you for last night's dinner…" Rukawa spoke of in his quiet and soft voice.

Sendoh slowly turned his head back and saw the Shohoku Rookie looking back at him with a glimmer in his eyes—almost akin like to _gratitude_ and… something _familiar. _Sendoh fought all of his urge to blurt out all the things he suddenly wanted to say. Truth is, he wanted to approach him and _explain_. He wanted Rukawa to know of his reasons and enlighten him further with what has happened between them last night. He wanted Rukawa to know that last night was probably one of the many memorable nights for him; he wanted him to know that the alphabet game was so much fun and that it helped him _know_ his younger rival better; he wanted Rukawa to know that he was very much grateful for his company—that their dinner is something so simple yet _sweet_ as well. How Sendoh suddenly wanted for him to know how much he thinks of him. Sendoh wanted to discern if he's mad at him and would very much appreciate it if the Rookie would just punch him in the guts and beat him until he can't stand no more. The thing is, the feeling of discomfort is too much lately and Rukawa's extra silence is so unnerving that it's almost the best way let someone know they did something wrong.

Rukawa did not know where he had muster all the guts to speak first. His brain has been a boxing ring for the past few minutes; the moment when Sendoh decided to step inside the room. He contemplated very much if he would speak up or exit quietly and head to the gym. It is as if his own brain cells has been having an internal conflict on their own. He clenched and unclenched his fist, stared at the taller guy's back that has been facing him. Rukawa _knew_ of the sudden uneasiness that has settled between them for the past few hours since last night's incident. He is not dumb not to know that his companion has _kissed_ him last night and that is the cause of all of the distress lately between them. Rukawa also knew that it's exasperating to be having this heavy anxiety between them since they will be having that game in a few hours from now—he just wanted to slightly ease up the 'mood'; if thanking Sendoh alone for last night's dinner is enough to do all the compensation. But the thumping of his chest is clearly suggesting him something else… something more profound. Rukawa knew, Sendoh is probably waiting for him to say that he is mad at him for blatantly putting his lips on top of his and that he wants the older boy dead—but deep inside, the raven-haired rookie also knows that… it was something memorable and that it wasn't really that _bad_. He felt his ears burned up on the last statement. His eyes wandered throughout the room, suddenly thinking of what to say more…but coming up with none.

"I…I'll head on I guess." He stated softly and Rukawa turned on his heels and walked silently towards the door. Sendoh felt his eyes widened on their own as he partly opened his lips to blurt out something but the door has been closed already. He suddenly felt like an idiot for not being able to stop Rukawa from exiting the room while it is clearly obvious that watching him walk out of their room is probably the last thing he wants to see. Sendoh clenched his fist, sighed and gathering all of his grit, daringly followed the raven-haired guy in his hurried steps. He opened the door and just in time to see Rukawa getting inside the elevator; he walked briskly and just as about the elevator slid its door closed, Rukawa was slightly taken aback when he heard his name being _called_ and he knew that the hand that probably collided just as the elevator doors closed, would very much hurt the latter.

"R-Rukawa…w-wait!" Sendoh exclaimed in his usual voice and cringe when his hand got caught up in between the elevator doors. Obviously, the doors halted to a stop and Rukawa's eyes was slightly widened and clouded with confusion when he saw the almost resigned look in Sendoh's usual assertive face. They stood just like that for a few good minutes—the younger inside the elevator, quietly looking up as Sendoh found himself outside, his right hand leaning on one side of the elevator door. Sendoh honestly does not know how to start everything- he wants to say he is _sorry_ but is also feeling headstrong at the fact that he _wasn't_ really. But he still decided to speak his mind, in hopes of dissolving any form of discomfort that has placed itself between them.

"A-about l-last n-night…" He stammered, feeling the slight shaking of his lower chin-eyes unfocused as it roamed around the small compartment of the elevator; he sighed audibly and licked his lower lip with his tongue. He absent-mindedly scratched his forehead and shook his head lightly. "You're m-most welcome, Rukawa… I r-really hope you had _fun_." Silence. It was only then that Sendoh realized just what he said that he almost wanted to bang his head on the wall. _Fun?_ Is he for real?

"I-I mean… I hope that you _truly_ liked our… dinner last night—because I had…" Sendoh trailed off.

Rukawa blinked his eyes twice as if trying to fathom the statement Sendoh said. The older boy hoped that he, Rukawa, probably enjoyed his, Sendoh's company. Rukawa would have backed off and laughed if he were that type of person, because to him, it was mildly refreshing to see the once great and usual self-assured Ace of Ryonan stammer as he delivers his sentence. Rukawa mildly felt his lips twitched a bit. Coming with nothing special to say he simply nod his head off and settled for a simpler response. "Y-yeah, last night was…_okay_." He muttered softly. Rukawa mulled a bit if he was about to say _great_ or _okay_ but decided to settle for the latter. "I had… _fun_." Rukawa added softly. Sendoh found himself smiling. "I'm glad then…"

If there's one thing they're probably trying to avoid to discourse about, it was _that_ incident that made the assertive Sendoh Akira now a bit reluctant. Sendoh forced a smile on his own and was somehow able to find the courage to look at Rukawa's piercing gaze. "Uh… are you going_ down_?"

Rukawa paused and stared rather surprisingly and almost chuckled-but he was able to refrain himself from doing so as he settled for a snide remark instead. "Isn't it… _obvious_?" He muttered rather amusedly and twitched his lips in addition. Sendoh saw this and felt the corner of his lips tugging upward, truly he wasn't using his brain lately. "I mean… are you going to the canteen or…" Sendoh trailed off. Rukawa shook his head lightly. "Gym…" He stated softly. Sendoh nodded. "I see…" Silence.

"Well, I thought you might want to eat lunch…" Sendoh gulped. "…_together_?" Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he shot up a stare at Sendoh who has that seemingly expectant look. He slightly shook his head nonetheless. "No, I- I'd rather p-practise." A snort. A minute passed by more and to Sendoh's surprise, it was Rukawa who chose to break off the reverie. "I'll be going down now, I guess…" Sendoh simply smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah sure… I guess, I'll just see you _later_?" Rukawa pressed the closed button just as Sendoh withdrew his hand from one door frame, their eyes briefly met for a moment just as the elevator door finally locked.

* * *

Rukawa walked towards the gym with his thoughts blank, he pushed the door open and was greeted by the quietness of the place. He heard himself sighed of relief since he very much wanted to practise in solitude. He walked towards the other end and placed his things on one bench. He then dribbled the ball once, twice, thrice, before throwing in a three—the ball went in. Rukawa watched the ball bounce elsewhere and rolled onto the opposite side only to stop under the bench across him. For a while, he just stood there, seemingly contemplating whether he would pick it up and continue to play or stare at it. For some odd reason, the raven-haired guy just found himself sitting wordlessly on the bench.

A minute passed by and he was taken aback when the door to the gym opened and in came Fujima and Maki himself; truth is, Rukawa almost wanted to just stand up and left the gym. Not that he's suddenly feeling apprehensive in terms of his skills and the two combined, just so happened that he does not want to suddenly 'converse' and 'socialize' as if they're not ought to be _opponents_ later on. He slightly fidgeted on his seat, eyes following the two as they moved in closer. The two of course noticed him the instant they went in the gym, and Rukawa saw the faint smile on Fujima's lips and a nod from Maki. They seemed 'friendly' enough to deliver those small gestures and Rukawa thought he was snob enough not to return them.

Fujima put on his things randomly on the bench across to where the silent Shohoku rookie was sitting. He bent down and saw an orange ball stuck under the bench and pulled it off. He dribbled the ball once and cast a straight look to the slightly wide-eyed pale freshman from a rival school. Fujima approached the silent guy and hand over the leather ball. He grinned, eyes squinting a bit but the small glint coming from his hazel irises did not missed Rukawa's observant stare. "Is this yours?" Rukawa blinked twice before nodding slowly. He stood up rather slowly and reached for the ball. He almost wanted to bang his head on the pole for not getting the ball earlier; it looks like as if he waited for someone to give him back the orange leather. Rukawa nodded his thanks to which Fujima simply chuckled softly and smiled.

Maki was eyeing them from not too far behind as the talented point guard from Kainan fold a piece of towel, a small smile on his lips. Fujima grinned and decided to playfully converse with the indifferent Ace of Shohoku. "So Rukawa-kun, are you ready for later? Are you going to use your full potential on us?" A chuckle. Rukawa raised his blue orbs to the smiling Captain of Shoyo; truth is? He doesn't know what to say. He wanted to actually say _bring it on_, but is not quietly decided if that is the appropriate response to a seemingly taunting question. Rukawa simply settled for a shrugged. Fujima chuckled and snorted as well. "Kidding Rukawa-kun, let's have a great game later, alright?" Rukawa simply looked at the smiling face of Fujima and nodded.

"So where's Sendoh?" Maki suddenly queried from across, a faint smile on his lips. Rukawa was made to look at the imposing Captain of Kainan who was already wearing his own jersey; the tanned-player of Kainan was sitting comfortably on the bench, eyeing him with a stare that almost measures his own capability as a Kanagawa player. Rukawa would have invited the leader of Kainan for a friendly one-on-one of Fujima weren't around but steeled himself from doing so. Rukawa faintly remembered the loss of Shohoku to Kainan and recalled also of his faltered stamina to which he believes has greatly contributed to the loss of their team. He would have answered he doesn't know but it would have been hard on his part given that he just conversed with the spiky-haired lad a few moments ago. "Canteen." He muttered softly.

Maki nodded and continued smiling. "Oh. And you? Have you eaten your lunch yet, Rukawa-kun?" Maki prodded. Rukawa shook his head. Fujima stared from his beau to the silent kid and snorted. "We still have an hour left, Rukawa-kun, you could grab your lunch first then maybe we'll start around 1:30." He grinned. Rukawa sighed, suddenly being bombarded with queries and suggestions. He shook his head again faintly but this time, is keen on delivering his own verses. "I…I'm okay. I'm not really hungry." Silence. Rukawa looked up to both players and almost opened his lips partly to say something else when Fujima beat him to it. "Oh okay, if you say so…you could eat on _time-outs_ anyway." He laughed. Maki rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless, a bit amused at his lover's snide remark. Rukawa partly blinked his eyes twice before earning himself a twitch on the lips. Seriously? Fujima is a bit _playful_ and annoying sometimes.

* * *

Sendoh dreaded the fact that he went to the canteen because the moment he went inside, cheers and hoots erupted. He was shocked at the reaction of his co-players and as he went inside to grab his own packed lunch, he has now an understanding as to why the sudden reaction of the people. It was because of the bet. Half of course were betting on him and Rukawa to pull off the fight against Maki and Fujima, but what surprised him is the fact that mostly from Kainan-Shoyo players placed their stake on them.

Sendoh found himself chuckling softly, eyes in mirth when he heard a few comments and chatters around him concerning their bets and the upcoming game. He would have bet on Maki and Fujima to win on them if only it was allowed, but turns out that the four of them weren't supposed to bet on each other. He found Fukuda and instinctively placed himself before the quiet and calm number thirteen. Before sitting though, he earned a few catcalls, hoots, and whacks on the back care of Sakuragi and a few others who wished him good luck and reminded him to pour all of his efforts on the court. Obviously, they seemed to have placed their wager on him and Rukawa.

"Nyahahah! Spiky, the tensai is rooting for you and you alone! Win this! Defeat _the_ old man! Nyahaha!"

"_Old man _huh, thanks Sakuragi, you're pressuring me you know." Sendoh chuckled in amusement. Sakuragi simply grinned his usual and cackled aloud with his hands on his hips. "Ahahah! Of course Spiky, you're one of the many c_ommoners_ around in this camp, it's only natural for you to feel stressed. Well, if it's the tensai, I wouldn't even feel a pint of it, nyahahah!" Everyone simply sweat drop at the redhead's statement. Obviously, Sakuragi is acting like a five-year old again and they can only roll their eyes off.

"Go for it, Sendoh!"

"Good luck, Sendoh-kun and to Rukawa-kun!"

Sendoh grinned to each of them and waved them off while shaking his head in sheer amusement. He turned to face the gaze of Fukuda who also has that faint smirk on his face. Sendoh shrugged. "What?" Fukuda drank from his glass and shook his head. Sendoh grinned. "So, who'd you bet on, Kicchou?" Fukuda smirked. "The _lovers_, of course."

Sendoh paused in his actions and partly gape. "Oh, I thought you would be betting on me… _us?_" A grin. Fukuda snorted softly and twitched his lips. "Drop it Cap, of course I placed my gamble on you and _your_ sunshine." Sendoh chuckled softly and munch on a piece of sausage, eyes looking cheery as he did so. "He is _not_ my sunshine, Kicchou…" He muttered softly, while dipping the sausage on catsup, eyes cast down but sporting that usual smile on his lips. Fukuda tugged his lips upward. "Well, not _yet_, I supposed. But you're working on it already, aren't ya?" Sendoh found himself laughing a bit and coughing—he grinned and shook his head in sheer embarrassment, feeling the heating up on his own cheeks. 'Damn Kicchou, good thing Rukawa-kun_ isn't_ here.' Fukuda almost sneered and decided to further tease their obvious Captain.

"_Sunshine_ on your window, that's what you are, my shining star, _sunshine_, making you feel like you're on top of the world…" A pause. "Do you know that song, Taichou?"

Sendoh was dumbfounded. He laughed, earning a few stares from around him. Fukuda too, found himself chuckling a bit while twisting his own pasta. Did he just _sing_? Sendoh had to wipe a few tears on the corner of his eyes. "What the _fuck_ was that Kicchou, didn't know you can sing." Fukuda simply snorted and smirked. "That wasn't singing, I was _rapping_." Sendoh laughed some more. "You gave me a sore idea, this coming winter games, I'm _requiring _the applicants to showcase their talents first before basketball."

"Interesting, I doubt if we'll have applicants if you do that." He grinned.

"Oi Akira!"

The two turned their heads to see an approaching Koshino and Uozumi from behind. The two Ryonan players sat beside each of them and it it was Koshino who initiated the chatter. "Damn it Akira, I placed my stake on you, you better pull this sweet one off!" Koshino almost berated like a mother as he relentlessly pat Sendoh's shoulder on and off. Uozumi simply grinned as he nodded his head off. Sendoh kept his calm and usual demeanour on and playfully rebutted on Koshino's statement. "Oh really Kosh, damn I'm pressured… so like, what if I don't make it?" He grinned. Koshino scowled. "Well you better make _it_, I don't really wanna lose some money before Christmas." He scoffed. Sendoh simply chuckled and shook his head. "Then maybe you should have bet on Maki and Fujima-san instead." He grinned cheerily to which Fukuda simply snorted. Koshino somehow flushed as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"So Sendoh, this is the moment everyone seemed to have been waiting for." Uozumi stated in his low voice, eyes staring at their Ryonan Ace-his gaze held with much determination and credence to the one person he firmly believes that would definitely take Maki Shinichi of Kainan one day, _down_. "This is the second time you would be facing off Maki of Kainan…" He continued. Sendoh momentarily looked at his former Captain and faintly smiled. He is not unaware at the fact that all of them, the whole of Ryonan, and even their coach, Taoka, believes in him and to Sendoh, it is a great amount of responsibility. He smiled wistfully and nodded briefly before drinking into his own glass.

Uozumi-san is right, this _is_ the second time alright. But the only difference is that today, he would not be facing the number one player of Kainan alone, today he will be with one of Kanagawa's top scorer as well; Sendoh found himself smiling, eyes looking cheery and with a glint of something warm. A few more minutes has passed and one by one the other players stood up from their seats and started leaving the canteen to go straight to the gym for the final match-ups leaving Sendoh Akira finishing his meal and Uozumi behind. The spiky-haired boy, now donned in his own blue Ryonan jersey and a pair of black jogging pants remained oblivious, his thoughts blank as well as he finished his meal for the day.

"I'm expecting you to win this game, you know." Uozumi chimed in, sipping onto his own cup of coffee. Sendoh simply snorted and smiled a bit. He shrugged. "Thanks, Uozumi-san." Uozumi wordlessly smiled and tap Sendoh on the shoulder. "And I'm _also _expecting you to_ win_ the _other_…" the bigger player almost smirked, eyes with a hint of knowing Sendoh couldn't help but to chuckle softly and shake his head in response. "Ugh, can't believe this." Uozumi chuckled his response and in no time, stood up from the chair and left a semi-smiling Sendoh Akira.

"Oi Ace, hurry up already… your game is about to start, don't take too long eating everything in the canteen." A smirk.

Sendoh simply grinned and nodded. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

By the time the clock strike one, the gym has already been filled with most of the players and spectators vying to watch the game with much gusto. As always, comparisons and game comments erupted and some of the players did not pause to voice out as to _why_ their bet would win later. Rukawa sighed deeply as he waited inside the comfort room; ten-fifteen minutes before the said game, he has finished shooting some hoops and noticing that the gym is getting filled up one by one—and also not wanting to get acknowledged by 'anyone', he decided to go inside the comfort room to have a few solid minutes of solitude.

He heard the familiar voices of his teammates and the redhead cackling and shouting hoots and cheers and he almost went bug-eyed as he sort of 'heard' of the stake that has been placed. Rukawa mentally prepared himself, he leaned on one corner of the sink and wordlessly stared at nothing in particular—but jolting up the instant the door has been suddenly opened.

Rukawa would have popped his eyes off his own sockets as he saw the familiar face of Sendoh Akira going inside. The Ryonan player stopped dead on his tracks as well as he saw the current person that has been occupying half of his brain lately. But this time, Sendoh was more assured—he didn't feel like stammering nor is lost for words. "Hi… I was looking for you." He stated calmly and almost suavely that Rukawa almost wanted to push himself off the sink to hide his impending flushed cheek.

The raven-haired simply nodded. Sendoh smiled faintly and head on inside and straight into one of the cubicles to change into his playing attire. Now what? Rukawa honestly thought that maybe he ought to leave—well, it's just Sendoh Akira and the sound of rustling clothes indicating that he is changing into his jersey probably. Rukawa contemplated for a bit more and just as he was about decided to go out, the door to the small cubicle opened revealing a smiling Sendoh Akira donned up in his own Ryonan jersey. Rukawa blinked back twice and both were once again caught up in their own stares.

Silence. It was Sendoh who mustered all of his remaining guts to voice out his thoughts; he smiled and snorted a bit. "Oh well, I mean… I thought you're going to wear your complete uniform." He grinned, looking at his own Ryonan jersey to Rukawa's attire. The younger kid is simply donned up in his own Shohoku jersey top but was wearing a pair of black jogging pants instead. Rukawa simply shrugged, not really getting what Sendoh means. Its not a big deal anyway of what he wears, what matters probably is the game.

"Uh wait…" Sendoh then decided to go back inside the cubicle to the bemusement of the pale guy. Rukawa furrowed his brows slightly, not really getting anything at all. Just then Sendoh emerged out now wearing his own Ryonan jogging pants—a grin on his handsome face. Rukawa heard himself snort softly. So this is probably what's been bothering him. Weird, the rookie almost thought instantly. Sendoh adjusted the strings to his pants and stuffed all of his things in his bag without hesitation. He zipped his own bag shut and hooked it up on his back. He smiled faintly and almost hesitated but…

"Well, are you ready now… _Rukawa_-kun?" He asks in his tone, a bit softer and seemingly _unsure_.

Rukawa wasn't able to help but be wide-eyed and he almost gasps when he heard the taller guy addressed him his very own surname. He nodded wordlessly nonetheless. Truth is? He was rather expecting him to call him _something_ else. For some reason, he _remembered_; he _kept_ on remembering. And for Rukawa Kaede, there were some memories though, that never faded, for a memory is the _diary_ we all carry about with us.

'I thought you want to call me by my name… _Akira_.' Is he asking too much? Maybe he was, or maybe he wasn't, but today was different. Because today, it was more _vivid_…for there may be a hundred feelings, a thousand thoughts, or a hundred memories…and then there's this _one_ person.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone! This is going to be a long one! Before you kill me, let me type in a few explanations. Hehe! Well, apparently, I went on a small vacation with my _bf_ on the beach for a week and the bad news is that when I got home, internet router's been dead and so basically I didn't have any sort of connection. No nothing to check my social networks on, or even take a good glimpse on FFnet. Yep, so that's basically what doomed me from the start. I followed-up for the replacement of our router but the local provider is simply taking in my calls and is not doing anything, which of course annoys me. Nonetheless, I decided to just head on with Ch15, which has been long overdue. Special thanks to that one reader who put a smile on my face when I came across his/her 'review'… thank you so much dear.

No, I'm not really vying this for it to be a 'perfect' fanfic because it _can_ never be and it_ will_ never be… just so happen that I really am taking too much time writing this because I really love going over the tiniest details/happenings/scenarios before the main catch. It helps on the development of the characters feelings, or so I thought. (Er, yep, I hope I was able to tell that well) But thank you, thank you so much for believing and spending your time and effort reading this long and overdue fic! It's almost at its end! Yep, I don't think it'll ever reach Chapter 21! Lol! ^_^

Just the same, I hope you had 'fun' reading ch15, I made sure I wrote another long one so as to compensate; I just don't know if its worth the wait or not. Nonetheless, I am very much looking forward to your usual reviews, comments, reactions, etc. God bless everyone!

I am continuing this. I am already writing ch16! Huhuhu! I am putting an end to this. Rest assured! :D

Quite disappointed as well that I wasn't able to upload/update any of my fics on SenRu day! *wails* huhu! -_-

PS: Kaiser! I must admit that when you stopped by to read this I was shocked, hahaha! I must warn you, I am not a very good writer! My vocab is way too limited (unlike yours) and this plot/fic may disappoint you in the end, ahaha! Nonetheless, thank you! And I'm also looking forward to your stories! Good luck as well on grad school! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning/s: No Beta Reader. Self-Edit. SenRu. Standard Disclaimers Apply. Non-pro writer. Typos and grammars probably.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Some say, uncertainty is caused by a lack of knowledge, and _hesitation_ is the product of fear. _Fear_. It reverberated in his thoughts like a bass drum thumping like crazy. Sendoh felt himself gulp involuntarily as he walked towards the door—wearing his very heart on his sleeves. Why did he have to do that? He knew he saw it. He saw the _surprised_ look in Rukawa's eyes and probably a hint of… _sadness? Disappointment?_ He can't figure out exactly but he knew he saw something flashed across that beautiful pair of cerulean orbs that belongs to the one and only person his mind has been pre-occupying lately. He knew he faltered a while back; Sendoh honestly wanted to stay in a few more minutes inside the washroom and _talk_ things over before they start the game. He wanted to ask Rukawa a lot of things. And by means of a _lot_, it is indeed a *lot*-and the thing is, he almost called him _Kaede_ as well—but he _hesitated_. Yes. Sendoh knew, while hesitation might be the product of fear, it could mean _wisdom_ as well. One has to know when to _push_ and when to _pause_. Sendoh reached for the door knob and was about to twist it open when he decided to look behind him—Rukawa was simply standing on one corner, eyes being obscured by fringes; he seems to be staring at nothing in particular.

"Are you…" But he was cut—to his _own_ surprise.

"I'm _always_ ready… _Sendoh_." Rukawa muttered in his usual voice. A bit softer but _firm_. The younger guy pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards the door making Sendoh stepped a bit on one side. Rukawa held the knob on one hand, twist it open and went outside, leaving a slightly bewildered Ryonan Ace inside. Sendoh was left to stare at the back of the Rookie—down to his jersey number that was printed in black and bold letters. _11\. Rukawa._ Sendoh didn't know what caused for him to remember the words that says a moment of hesitation may cause you a lifetime of regrets. Thinking before acting is _wisdom_, but acting _before_ thinking _is_ regret and he did not want _remorse_. Coming up with nothing in mind, he as well, decided that it's about time they went outside.

* * *

The gym was obviously packed with their colleagues and a few employees from the camp who probably has nothing to do since they were only catering to four schools that week. Some have witnessed a few matchups for the past few days and they were quite impress with the way these high school students play. Never did they know that Kanagawa has indeed four powerhouse schools that plays serious basketball. Nevertheless, Hikoichi was on the verge of crying since the one matchup he has been waiting for has finally arrived. He was basically readying his camera for the many shots he vowed he would take. The others wait anxiously on their benches as if there was a championship going on. Mitsui was of course busy counting the total of bets he has gathered—checking in on his small notebook, a pencil on top of one of his ear and that smug grin on his face. He was being assisted by Ryota and Hanamichi and the three seemed to be engaged in a small talk since Sakuragi is cackling almost evilly. Akagi and Uozumi was of course chosen to be the referee for the final games and judging from the looks of both centres, they knew that this will probably a mini slug fest.

Fujima inhaled deeply as he sat down quietly on their bench, eyes looking straight ahead at their two opponent across. Rukawa was busy tying his shoelaces while Sendoh seemed to be just browsing nonchalantly on his phone. Funny thing is there was some space between them—it seems that it was their bags who was occupying the said space. Fujima found himself smiling. "Do they always looked like that?" He chirped in. Maki looked at his right while busily rummaging into his bag, looking for his favourite towel. "Looks like what? Who?" Fujima snorted. "Duh, our opponents of course?" Maki briefly glanced across at what seemed to be disturbing Fujima and saw Sendoh and Rukawa just across the bench—the pale guy now was drinking in his own bottle of Pocari while the Captain of Ryonan has still his eyes fixated on his phone. Well, nothing seems to be wrong with them, or so Maki thought. He decided to observe further. Rukawa was now rummaging into his bag and Maki saw the rookie got his iPod and a few sec more, the pale guy has his ears plug in with some music probably. He saw the younger guy stood up from the bench, got the ball and started dribbling on one corner, eyes fixated on the bouncing leather. Sendoh on the other hand seemed to be glued on his own phone—face looking expressionless. Maki almost snorted. 'Sendoh you idiot… now what did you do this time?' He smirked to himself but gape when he saw Fujima standing up and walking towards the other two across. "K-Kenji?!" He muttered, but he was late, Fujima was already half across.

Fujima decided to approach first the unassuming Ryonan Ace- a grin on his face. Sendoh somewhat felt that someone might be approaching him as he instinctively looked up to see a standing Fujima before him. He was a bit surprise. "Hey there!" Fujima greeted. Sendoh straightened up a bit and smiled his usual, wondering what made Fujima walked up to him. Nonetheless, he decided to engage in a brief discourse. "Hey..." He stated back. The Shoyo Captain simply chuckled softly and shrugged. "You looked busy that is why I decided to approach you! Everything alright?" A grin. Sendoh was literally lost for words, truth is he doesn't really know what to specifically say, so he settled for the usual. "Y-yeah, I was just browsing randomly." He snorted. Fujima turned his gaze to his right to see Rukawa on one side who was busily practising a few dribbling techniques, he was completely shut off from the world.

"He seems pretty serious." Fujima stated. Sendoh cast a brief look to the said raven-haired guy and nodded. "Yeah, he's always like that." He found himself muttering softly. Fujima shuddered playfully. "Ugh scary! I feel like Rukawa-kun will be coming onto me with all of his might later. Hahaha!" Fujima exclaimed cheerily earning a few looks from the spectators within the gym. They wondered why Sendoh is _conversing_ with Fujima. Maki seemed to be just glued on his seat and is showing no signs that he will be standing up anytime soon. Sendoh simply smiled and shook his head lightly. "I…well, I don't know. Maybe." A pause. "You better be _prepared_." Sendoh added and he grinned. Fujima simply laughed a bit and shrugged. "Well of course, I am prepared!" He winked. Sendoh simply chuckled and wondered to himself where do Fujima's cheeriness is coming from.

"And you? What is your_ drama_? Why aren't you _practising_?" Fujima joked. Sendoh found himself laughing a bit. What is his drama? Well, he doesn't have any. He is just simply in _love_. That's all. Nothing big. He found himself smiling wistfully. "Well?" Fujima prodded. "I'm not practising because I want you guys to win." He rebutted jokingly, earning a chuckle from Fujima. "You bastard, Sendoh." The spiky haired dude found himself laughing a bit too as he shook his head nonchalantly. "Isn't that nice of me?" Fujima chuckled. "Never make friends with the enemy." Fujima squeezed in between his chuckles. "I'm not, you're the one who came up to me." Sendoh instantly said as he grinned back. By this time, Rukawa have noticed Fujima talking with Sendoh and an approaching Maki- he stopped dribbling, catching the ball with one hand, he stared from the two to the approaching Captain of Kainan. The tanned guy noticed him and curtly nodded his greeting. Rukawa simply stared and nodded as well. He was wondering what the heck Fujima is doing on their bench— well, he was just curious, nothing else really.

"Sendoh." Maki said in his usual low and somewhat husky voice. The blue-eyed player looked up and smiled his greeting. "Maki-san, hello." He muttered. "Oi Rukawa-kun, you might want to move over here for a minute?" Fujima exclaimed. Rukawa honestly did not heard what Fujima said, but he saw his surname on the brown-haired boy's lips formed. He pulled one earplug from his ears but did not bulged from his spot. This earned a chuckle from Fujima. "Come here! You looked like an outcast there." Rukawa saw Maki and Sendoh looking at him—he didn't mind Maki though, but Sendoh. For some reason, he found himself averting Sendoh Akira's unperturbed gaze a bit. He furrowed his brows and walked a few steps only to stop. Now what? Aren't they going to start yet? Its past one in the afternoon already. Fujima then smiled. "Hey guys, let's have a good game later, alright? Plus, I got a swell idea for tonight's party." It was clear that Sendoh and Rukawa was surprise to hear this—well, Maki too. He snorted softly and all three waited as to what does the great Captain of Shoyo is up to. Sendoh was waiting for Kenji to speak up, not that he's worried—he was busily thinking of something else; more like _someone_ else. On the contrary, Rukawa was half _dreading_ the said 'idea'. He never liked the idea of someone's _idea_. He always thought that these so-called notions are either a pain in the head or something more to be _wary_ of; nonetheless he kept his silence on.

"Let's see, every school team will get to _perform_ a number for tonight's celebratory party. Plus—the winning duo amongst us will get to _perform_ a solo! Deal?" He chuckled to his own amusement. Silence.

Truth is, both Sendoh and Rukawa almost went bug-eyed. Perform? Where the heck did that came from? It was Maki who seemed to have recovered first. "Ken, what is _this_, what do you mean?" Fujima pouted a bit and shrugged. "Look, I'm one of the preparing committee for tonight's event and truth is, no one wants to _perform_ for the party, apparently we need a program, this is like a Christmas event as well." He almost whined.

"Well that's because everyone here are _players_, Ken. We're not performers." Maki stated. Fujima simply clacked his tongue, thinking everyone are killjoys. "Whatever Shin. My team are not killjoys…" He smirked. "We love _parties_." He chuckled. Maki sweat drop. So does that mean, team Kainan are a bunch of losers instead? That cannot be.

Sendoh found himself chuckling—earning him stares from the three. Ryonan too, love get-togethers but he hasn't remember any of them _doing_ something else other than basketball. "If that is _the_ case, I want to _lose_ now." Sendoh stated—this made Fujima laughed as well earning a chuckle from Maki. Rukawa too, well, he almost gasps, but settled for a twitch on his lips. Although he partly contemplated if he wanted to _lose_ as well. Apparently he doesn't want to.

"Wow, the great Ace player of Ryonan, admitting defeat. Isnt that a bit out of character?" He grinned. Sendoh shook his head. "As you said Maki-san, we are _not_ performers." He smiled back. Just then, Akagi and Uozumi approached the four of them. Apparently, everyone seemed to be wondering as to why the four players are gathered in a semi-circle. Mitsui, Hanamichi, and Ryota are wondering if the four are planning on a treason that would compromise their stakeout.

"Oi, what are you four doing? Game's about to start. Huddle on the centre now!" Akagi boomed, he remained unfazed even though it's Maki. The four looked at each other and nodded nonetheless. Fujima sighed and belt out a few final words. "Look guys, think about it after the game, alright? It'll be fun. I mean, it's a party anyway! You don't just plan on getting drunk and chatting now, do you?" He grin. Thing is, they can't commit yet, nonetheless, the three simply nodded their heads off just to wave off Fujima.

"Well, good luck you two, I guess." Maki said. Fujima went on ahead on the middle earning him a few claps and hoots from his very own team. He waved at them earning him a few cheers and laughs from the people around him. Sendoh simply nodded his head off, a smile on his lips. "Likewise, Maki-san." The tanned player offered his hand for a shake to which Sendoh gladly accepted then to Rukawa who likewise did the same. Soon after, both Sendoh and Rukawa was once again left on their own benches, looking at the broad back that is owned by none other than 'The Tank' himself, Maki Shinichi. In the back of their minds, they both knew of the calibre this average-heighted player possessed and Sendoh and Rukawa knew best than to underestimate the Captain of Kainan that has probably led its team to the Interhigh for the past years. Somehow, the regard they have for him is quite high as well.

Sendoh sighed and stood up from his seat-somehow, he felt a bit _relief_. Any remaining awkwardness was washed away when he got engaged in a small pep and light-hearted talk with the other two. It felt nice to be in good terms with all the players in Kanagawa. To him, they are only opponents when on court, but off court, he knew that everyone could remain as good friends as well—and it was nice. He looked at his left to see Rukawa stuffing in his iPod in his bag and soon after, the pale rookie adjusted then his arm band to start walking towards the centre; but this time he was able to make the quiet Rookie _stop_ on his tracks. "Hey wait…" he muttered softly, but loud enough for the other to turn his gaze back on him. For some reason, everything closed in between them, for some reason, it feels like it was only Sendoh and _him_ alone inside the gym, for some reason, Sendoh wasn't looking for words, and for some reason… Sendoh thinks that he was able to find them and _was_ able to say them.

* * *

Rukawa could honestly feel himself a bit lost when he heard Sendoh calling him to wait. Truth is? He doesn't know whether he would pretend he didn't hear it or to just simply…_wait._ He found himself settling for the latter. He stopped amidst his track and slightly turned his head to his right, eyes blank. Rukawa found himself staring at the guy who made him feel like sometimes no matter how much you want for things to happen, all you can do is wait. And usually waiting is the _hardest_ part. He felt himself furrowing his brows a bit, unaware that he had these silly thoughts in his mind with a game on any minute now.

Sendoh once again, steeled himself, he found his throat a bit clogged but decided to bury down any form of hesitation that might get in his way again. "I just want to say…" He gulped. Silence. Rukawa blinked twice, not really getting any form of idea as to _what_ might the other say. Sendoh heaved a small sigh. "I just want to say _good luck_ and…" A sigh escaped the older guy's lips. "…let's _win_ this." Soft but firm. Those were his words.

Rukawa partly opened his lips, almost wanting to say something back, but hesitating at the last second. _Let's win this? Good luck?_ He found himself snorting softly. He could almost roll his eyes—seriously, Sendoh seems to be… _anxious_ still; the uneasiness never leaving him totally.

Rukawa wanted to bang his head on the wall if only, he know he shouldn't be referring to Sendoh as _the_ restless guy between them two… he knew, Rukawa _knew_ that he, too, feels _uneasy_. Troubled. And for Rukawa, he wanted to remind himself to put aside all anxious thoughts and be at peace; amidst the fact that his brain has been starting to revved up again and feel hyper. Love is full of anxious fears alright.

Rukawa almost widened his eyes in surprise—_love_. Did his mind suddenly passed on the word? Love; a profoundly passionate affection for another _person_. That feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. The rookie gulped involuntarily, eyes suddenly roaming around into nothing in particular, he rather found himself nodding. "Sure." He found himself muttering rather softly. As for Sendoh, one word is an enough reason to have his smile plastered on his face. _I don't think you realize how easily you make me smile…_ _Kaede_.

* * *

Game time. From the benches and the people surrounding them, from the noise and the loud cheers and hoots coming from different players around them, the four top players in their district placed themselves on the centre for the much-awaited and final game for that day.

Rukawa tried to mute the maddening crowd as his eyes fixated on the ball before him; held by his very own Captain, Akagi. Sendoh was simply a foot apart from him; from the way he stood up, almost calmly and sure-one cannot be complacent at the fact that the spiky-haired Ryonan Captain has no tricks under his nose; his calm and cool demeanour tells Maki Shinichi otherwise.

The collected but intimidating Captain of Kainan has that glint in his eyes, and from the way he looks on the other two, one can tell that this is the man that has come to face many teams, most of which he toppled down only to bring his own team to the top for the past years. Not from afar, amidst the enormous stature of the other three, one cannot simply overlooked Shoyo's almost reserved and calm playing coach; Fujima cannot be erased from the list as he, too, once brought his own team to the top four; and with is coaching abilities and playing skills almost at par with that of Maki's, he is as well, someone not to be reckoned with.

Akagi looked at the four with his trained eyes as he held the ball in the middle—it was Sendoh going up against Maki for the jump. The blue-eyed Ace player lift the corner of his lips, eyes fixated on the orange leather as any minute now, the round ball could be tossed and he knew best where to _tap_ it so as to get the first basket. It was given, he was destined to face Maki of Kainan as he let his younger companion take care of Shoyo's Captain. Sendoh knew that Rukawa's skill on court is quite as deadly as he could be and he trust his younger protégé to pull this one on Fujima. As for Maki though… Sendoh almost squinted his eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

The crowd's noise gathered up around them as loud cheers erupted and cackled. And as Akagi firmly lifts the ball in between the two players, he blew into his whistle and tossed the orange leather onto the air and upon reaching the peak of its flight, the ball finally halted and was slowly pulled down by the force of gravity but not long before when Sendoh and Maki simultaneously jumped into the air to fight over the descending orange leather. The crowd held their breaths as the ball was tapped from the left side and into the hands of two players who rallied to get the ball first; but the ball fell right into the awaiting hands of Shoyo's Captain, Fujima.

* * *

Fujima didn't wait as he sped off towards their side while dribbling the ball. He knew he was being pursuit at from behind by Shohoku's _oni _and Fujima knows best than to slack off; the younger rookie obviously has the reputation of being one of the fastest in their team. Just three more feet away and he was sure as hell he'd place the ball in and to score the first two points of the game with the crowd cheering and up on their feet. The score was 2-0. Fujima grinned and flashed a V-sign to his teammates earning him a nod from Hanagata. Maki simply kept his usual smiles at bay with his eyes darting slightly at Sendoh who was approaching the ball as he readied himself for an inbound pass. "Don't mind it…" He heard the taller guy muttered at his companion who simply nod his head off and went on dribbling the ball as both blue-eyed boys walk towards their side of the court with Maki and Kenji has been almost ready, waiting for them. Sendoh wiped his chin with his jersey and tried for another short conversation. "Hey, don't mind it…we'll get the next one." He smiled. Rukawa blinked back and not really knowing what to say, simply nod his head off. Sendoh snorted softly and almost smiled his usual. "Let's show these two now, shall we?" He further added in his low voice. "Show them _what_…" Rukawa responded back. Sendoh almost grinned and shrugged. "Show them who's got the whole of Kanagawa betting onto?" He grinned. Rukawa blinked back his surprise and almost chuckled softly; but settled for the usual roll on his eyes. Sendoh simply chuckled a bit. Rukawa almost felt his face heat up a bit as Sendoh's stare seems to be boring holes on his face. He partly open his lips to say something though but failed miserably yet again. "Whatever. Sure…" He rather found himself responding dumbly. Silence. Then he heard Sendoh chuckled. Rukawa as well, almost found his lips slightly in twitch. Seems like the atmosphere has gone a bit lighter between them, and it actually felt _nice…_

Even though he hasn't been looking directly at his companion he knew, Sendoh _knew_ that this game means a lot to Rukawa and by Gods, the older boy knew best that they _had_ to win this. Somehow, he _had_ to. It is known to many that of between the two of them probably it was the younger boy who has that _burning_ will of fire and sense of competitiveness when it comes to the sport they both share, and for Sendoh, he can somewhat sense that Rukawa's perseverance seems to reach everything that is his target.

Rukawa seems to be in deep thought as he approach his defender Fujima. He wasn't really feeling any kind of remorse awhile back when he wasn't able to stop the shorter guy's offensive attack; after all it was a fast break that is rather unstoppable. And no, he wasn't even mad at himself for not being able to block it the least. _Don't mind it_. He was actually contemplating at the fact that Sendoh actually _cared_ to remind him not to 'mind' it. Was he by any chance _worried_ at the fact that maybe he, Rukawa, was deeply affected by it? Probably. The thing is, Rukawa honestly thought that Sendoh _seemed_ concerned a while back—yes, concerned at _him_. He. Rukawa Kaede. And he almost felt a slight burning on his ears as he came to realized so. Come to think of it, there was indeed a few instances that flashbacked at him that literally _proved_ his tiny musings that his older roommate might actually _care_ about him. He almost felt himself gasp at his own thoughts. And as for Rukawa? He honestly _cared_ as well for his taller companion. And to some it may never seem so but the worst feeling is pretending you don't care about something… or rather someone, when it's _him_ or all you think about. And most of the times as well, when you truly care for someone, the mistakes may never change our feelings, because it's the mind that gets angry but it's the _heart_ that still cares.

He gulped involuntarily as he felt his hands got hold of the ball, only to dribble it back again and into a _changing pace_ so as to elicit a small confusion on Fujima. The world seemed to have pulled him back into reality as his eyes finally focused on the fact that Fujima is now running towards him to possibly ensure a steal but he was too quick to read the shorter guy's move as Rukawa expertly turned counter-clockwise, escaping the latter and running towards their goal; he was accompanied by shouts of hoots, cheers, and whistles as his almost languid move made him looked _cool_. Ironically, that is. Maki tried to catch up with the dark-haired freshman with a trailing Sendoh behind but was a tad bit too late to do so because the shot has already been made, earning the blue-eyed boys two point, tying them with the first two minutes of the game.

* * *

Fujima dribbled once, twice, as he got hold of the ball and pursuit on forward—he stopped though when Rukawa blocked him. He grinned at the taller and younger boy from Shohoku. "You wouldn't let me pass, would you?" A grin. Rukawa simply held his cold stare at the guy who just talked at him as if they weren't in a game. If he were like Sakuragi, he would have blasted Fujima with words that arose from hell. Fujima bent low, dribbled a bit faster and tried to charge head-on against his taller defender—Maki was trying to escape Sendoh's defence though and was successful enough; Sendoh obviously was a bit surprised at himself. How could he let Maki passed away easily? He shook his head and ran after the older guy. Fujima saw Maki in position and made a long pass diagonally across the court earning a wide-eye from Rukawa. Maki was quick enough to get the ball and went on head to head but not without Sendoh beneath the basket.

From around the gym, loud noises erupted as two of Kanagawa's top players met yet once again for an engagement. Akagi and Uozumi were both on sides of the court, the whistles in between their lips as their eyes held fervently on the four players that has the whole gym rocking for the past few minutes. Maki held Sendoh with his challenging stare and the taller one wasn't really naïve not to notice it; he almost nodded in acceptance and prepared himself to guard the impending attack from Kainan's captain. Rukawa knew better and he readied himself as well as he thought of blocking Maki from the side; disregarding Fujima who was running towards them in hopes of helping his beau.

Maki jumped into the air, ball held against his hand as he readied himself for a possible collision against the taller Captain from Ryonan; his eyes widened a bit when his view from the basket was blocked by Akira but his experience on the court proved everyone that even the genius Sendoh Akira wasn't enough to stop him. He forced his way in, instantly bumping himself onto Sendoh and made his power known as he rammed the ball hard into the basket. Kainan's bench was on their feet as the crowd once again made their voices be heard. The whistle was blown though to the surprised of almost everyone.

"Foul, blue, number seven." Collective gasps, groans, and hoots was heard and even Sakuragi was baffled; the redhead was throwing expletives once again as Kogure and Ryota tried to stop him from the corner with Ayako's paper fan silencing him for a while. Obviously, Uozumi _saw_ a foul and called it on Sendoh who was a bit surprised and a bit confused but held his hand up nonetheless. _Foul? With only almost four minutes in the game?_ He opened his mouth; wanting to protest but choosing not to, nonetheless. Uozumi gave him the nod that spoke of, _I'm sorry but I saw it. You know the rules._ From a far, Ryonan's bench was booing Uozumi and some were calling him names that made the others laughed in merriment. Sendoh too found himself lifting his lips up a bit as he shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Boo Uozumi-senpaiiii! How could you do that to Sendoh-saaan!" Hikoichi wailed.

"That's not a foul, Uozumi!" Ikegami butted in.

"Nyahahah! You Boss Monkey traitor!" Sakuragi goaded and continued cackling evilly.

Not from afar though, Rukawa saw Maki tapped hands with Fujima, the two obviously liking the turn of events. He heaved a sigh as Maki went to the line and stole a glance on Sendoh who was bent low on one side of the free throw line, both hands on top of his knees. He actually wanted to approach the older guy and _asked_ him. Yes, asked him if he was… well, _okay_ perhaps the least. Having a foul is perhaps not the end of the world but, Rukawa honestly thought that it was a bit too early for that, knowing the calibre of Sendoh. _Swish_. The ball went in and claps erupted. Maki and Fujima leads now with three points; 5 to 2. The ball was held by Akagi, passed on to Sendoh who stood briefly outside the line to have an inbound pass to him, Rukawa. The rookie held the ball with his left and dribbled while walking; stopping a bit suddenly when Sendoh jogged past him—earning him a surprised look from the Ryonan dude. Sendoh momentarily halt to a stop and stare at the younger kid who seemed to be in deep thought. "I'll guard Maki." Sendoh couldn't have misheard that. He blinked his eyes twice and partly opened his lips in surprise. Rukawa seemed bent on stressing the fact that he wants to guard Maki. "I'll take on Maki." Sendoh snorted softly and shrugged a bit though. "L-look, its fine. I'm okay." A pause. Rukawa kept his stare placid and unreadable. "I'll get Maki-senpai, you take care of Fujima." Sendoh stressed and he grinned a bit. Truth is? Sendoh honestly think that Rukawa must have thought that he wasn't _fully_ concentrated probably on court that made the younger guy said that. But Sendoh knows best, besides, its just the start of the game—and his first personal foul. Rukawa said no more and simply nodded his head off as he sped towards the awaiting Fujima. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hmm, I don't get this two though." Ayako softly said, her hand beneath his chin as her eyes follow the four players on court. She was, as always, seated beside Miyagi who was busy following the game as well, a toothpick on his lips. He momentarily looked at his right side as he could not have heard Ayako said something. "What's that, Aya-chan?" Ayako heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Oh nothing big really, Ryota. I'm just wondering who'll end up victorious." A pause. "I mean, they're four of the most talented players around Kanagawa." Ryota simply shrugged. "Whomever. It could be Maki and Fujima or Sendoh and Rukawa. I don't really mind. The ball is round." A pause. "But yeah, I'll probably dig in for that brat freshman of ours. I gotta admit, Rukawa has been the _it_ guy in our team for the past few months. The kid is simply unstoppable. It's almost like he _hates_ everyone on court. Ugh." Ryota stated with a shrugged and an almost bug-eyed expression.

Ayako found herself giggling a bit as her eyes widened a bit; Fujima was about to take a jumper but failed to do so, sending the ball bouncing back to the hands of Maki but Sendoh was able to get a hold of it; Ayako grinned and pumped her fist on the air as a few people did the same so; did Ryota just mentioned the word _hate_?

Meanwhile on court, Sendoh feigned a three-pointer to which Maki _miraculously_ fell for but the Ryonan sophomore dashed suddenly to the surprise of Kainan's captain and in a swift solid motion dunked the ball into the basket to make the score 5 to 4; still a one point lead by Maki and Fujima. And the crowd cheered.

Ayako too found herself cheering and hooting in glee as she cast an eye to a grinning Ryota. "Oh and I don't think Rukawa-kun actually hates _everyone_ on court. Not _everyone_." A pause. "In fact, I actually think he _likes_ everyone… _except_ for one though." She found herself giggling. Ryota squinted his eyes and shrugged. "Let me guess, Hanamichi?" Ayako blinked her eyes twice and chuckled. Ryota snorted but he grinned. "Obviously he _hates_ this idiotic redhead." Ayako laughed. "Silly, except for one because I actually think that he might _more_ than _like_ this one." And the all-knowing manageress of Shohoku could only squint her eyes knowingly as a clueless Ryota simply stared at her blankly.

* * *

The game went on for ten more minutes with the crowd enjoying it as shots exchanged for the past few times. When Maki and Fujima delivers, Sendoh made sure that he and Rukawa too, close in the seven-point gap to five. Yes, the score was now 50-45. And with only five more minutes remaining in the first half, Fujima called for a timeout and soon after the whistle was instantly blown. The two seniors, immediately walked towards their bench as Hanagata and Kiyota awaits them to bring in their towels. As usual, Kiyota started his rants about how great his Maki-senpai is but the tanned guy heed no attention. Fujima graciously accepted the water offered to him and nodded his thanks to Hanagata who adjusted his glasses. "Phew, I'm tired Shin. Those two _are _monsters." He then grinned. Maki simply gulped from his tumbler and nodded. "Yeah. They're good." He said simply. Kiyota grinned and started ranting his usual antics. "Hahaha, never mind them Maki-senpai, you guys are leading now, I can very well predict that this game is yours for the taking! Yosh! Kainan is really at its peak today. Hahaha!" Maki simply shrugged off Kiyota's silly antic and found himself fixated across the other two. "I don't think they are, Ken…" Fujima adjusted one of his arm band and slightly tilt his head on one side. "You were saying?" Maki simply lifted one corner of his lips. "I don't think they're _tired_ yet." Fujima simply shrugged and went for a cheeky grin. "Well, let's just hope they will feel soon."

Timeout. If there's one thing running on Rukawa's mind, honestly, it's _that_ five-point lead. Truthfully. Not that he's totally sulking about it, he is just being himself; the typical Rukawa Kaede who's basically trying to know of a way to outdo his opponents; and no, he's not even being mad at the fact that he has been facing Shoyo's Captain rather than Kanagawa's main man, Maki Shinichi.

Truth is, he honestly thought that Fujima is also quite the elusive guy on court, and his moves can be confusing. People always mistook him for being the _serious_ type, but to Rukawa Kaede, too many people seemed to confuse being serious with being _solemn_. He's just that type to be _into_ a game, and yes, he does know that this is just a game—and he _wants_ to win it. For some reason he just wants to, and for the raven-haired rookie, it's not enough that he wants to do something because it makes _sense_; he wants to do it because it _feels_ right.

Rukawa stared blankly at the tumbler on his hand, aware of the plainness of its colour. The past fifteen minutes has been intense in a way; and the thing is…he and _Sendoh_ seemed not to be quite in _sync_ a while back. There were a few good mistakes that actually made him sometimes double-looked to see if the awkwardness was either coming from him or… the _other_ guy. But Rukawa kept on going; he played as if playing was the one and only natural force ever present in his system right now… but deep inside of course, he knew. Rukawa _knew_—that there may be _something_ else. There _is_ something else. Emotions; or those so-called _feelings_ of the heart.

He almost found himself gasping a bit as his eyes focused on the noise around him; aware now of the fact that he might be a tad bit _off_ somewhere… he was a bit taken aback though when he heard his very own name being called by someone. Rukawa turned slowly to his right and was met by a towel held by Hikoichi Aida of Ryonan. He was surprised at this. Truly he wasn't expecting the exuberant guy to be _that_ concern.

"Rukawa-kun? Eh… anou, here's a towel?" Hikoichi said, his voice a bit unsure-his stare in a curious look. Rukawa met his gaze then averted his eyes at the blue towel being offered at him, reluctant to take it but feeling the need to do so. He found himself taking it nonetheless. Rukawa nodded his thanks and looked past Hikoichi to see Sendoh sipping onto his very own tumbler while talking to Fukuda. Sendoh has his own towel around his neck as he kept nodding at what Fukuda has been probably saying in a low voice. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Rukawa silently wondered if it's about the play. It's a bit funny though because he wasn't expecting the Ryonan dudes to be _there_ for him; truth is, Rukawa was actually expecting someone probably from the Shohoku bench to come over and hand him a towel—but it just had to be that freshman guy from Ryonan. He could only roll his eyes. _Whatever. Shohoku seems to be busy with the damn bet._ He silently thought. He wiped the sweat off of his face and placed the towel on top of his mouth, eyes looking at nothing in particular.

If there's one thing Sendoh Akira is thankful for, it's the time-out. He's not beat. Not yet. He can still run around on court for the next thirty minutes or so; he just needed a short break. Five point lead is nothing. He knows he could actually catch up with it… _they_ could actually catch up with it; the thing is Sendoh wanted to have _that_ break just so he could grab a _moment_ or two from his companion. Moment. Did he just thought of the word? Not _the_ romantic kind of course, he actually wanted for them to "talk" things over about the game, because to Sendoh, he and Rukawa seemed to be _scattered_ on court. They seemed to be playing on their _own_. They're not playing as if they're teammates and that seems to be the main problem. One can easily see the _space_ between them. When Sendoh passes, Rukawa made sure he finishes it off quickly.

The thing is, there were other things to consider; like having a give and go so that they will be able to ensure victory; plus the fact that Rukawa seems to be back on his very own self again—refusing to pass when the ball comes in contact with his hand. Sendoh was trying to fathom if he should be expecting a pass or a play, and in that moment of hesitation, Maki would find a way to elude him and go for a steal and a dash to their own court. For some reason, these things actually makes him… cringe in a bit. As a point guard, Sendoh knew of his companion's calibre to deliver a blow, the thing is, he cant seem to make a hold of the latter's _skill_ because the raven-haired guy also refuses to cooperate; insisting on that _one-on-one_ he has been executing against Fujima for the past minutes.

"I don't know what I am doing here." Fukuda flatly stated. Sendoh seemed to be taken aback as he looked at his right to see the blank face of Fukuda. Sendoh simply stared and shrugged. Fukuda snorted and almost smirked. "I mean, I don't know why I came up to you. I should be going back to my seat I guess." Fukuda said and was readying himself to stand up when Sendoh halted him. "Hey Kicchou wait up…"

A pause. "The thing is, I don't know as well why you _are_ here." Silence. Then they both chuckled, no specific reason though, but it is as if there was something funny going on their conversation. "Hey look, I appreciate that you and Hikoichi came over for some moral support and all…" Fukuda snorted. "What moral support? We just came in for the extra towels." Sendoh chuckled lowly, deep inside he knew it was a little lie. "Whatever Kicchou." Silence again. "Look, if you're going to berate me because we're down by five points, go get Koshino." Fukuda smugly smirked and shrugged. "I don't actually care if you're down by ten or fifteen. I know you can pull it off anytime soon." Sendoh kept his silence. Can he really pull it up like what Fukuda said? Arent they being a bit too presumptuous of him sometimes?

"Are you okay?" It was more of a statement. Sendoh heard that clearly enough. And with that query, he knew he had to answer. "Yeah." Sendoh replied a bit breathily. He heard Fukuda snort a bit. "No, I mean, are you _really_ okay?" Sendoh heaved a sigh; expect Fukuda to throw in a few silly questions that really means something else. Sendoh nodded his head and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." Fukuda was about to throw in another when Sendoh beat him to it. "-look, I'm good. Really." A pause. Fukuda was silent. Sendoh heaved another sigh. "Okay, maybe I'm _not_. The thing is, I feel like I'm with a… _robot_." Sendoh stated; their voices obviously low and soft. Fukuda chuckled a bit. "Thought so. So, _your_ sunshine is back again in_ his_ cave. Funny one you got there." Sendoh smiled wistfully and shook his head. "I don't know, I feel like… I can't get _through_ him." A soft sigh escaped Sendoh's lips. He suddenly remembered again that fateful evening; their small act of _tryst_ that led one thing to another… the unfinished alphabet game… and that- _kiss_. Sendoh actually felt like blaming himself all over again. "Have I not _done_ that, maybe _things_ are much easier today…" But was a bit cut when Fukuda butted in.

"Stop it Taichou. Never regret the things that once made you…_happy_." Sendoh paused. Truth is, he was surprised. Maybe Fukuda has a point. Most of the times, the worst feeling is regretting not having done something when you had the chance because of fear… yet in the end, our fears will passed while regrets lasts forever.

Fukuda held his stare for a while longer. "Look, never regret anything, because at one time, it was actually what you _wanted_." Silence beheld them for a while. The noise inside the gym suddenly diminishing into a sound that is all blurred. Sendoh Akira was a man of words, but for now, right at this moment, he chose to _listen_ for a while. And listening sometimes is good. After all, people are given two ears and one mouth so that they can listen twice as much as they can speak.

"Look, just talk to him-I really think he wants to win this. But, I don't think you can if you're both acting as if you're seeing each other physically on court, but you're _not_ technically _connected_?"

Sendoh had his eyes blinking twice. He was about to say something but pursed his lips nonetheless. He was surprise to hear those words coming from his very own power forward. "Be brave enough to start conversations that _matters._ That's all."

Fukuda stood up alerting Sendoh and Hikoichi who was seating between Sendoh_ and_ Rukawa who was at the other end of the bench, busily scrolling on his iPod. "Aida, let's go." Hikoichi was surprised as he was busily looking at the shots he took during the game and was about to say something like, _I want to stay here longer_; but was drag down by the stoic Fukuda earning a sweat drop from Sendoh Akira. Rukawa simply looked at the retreating form of the two Ryonan players as his ears was practically stuffed with some loud music.

Sendoh looked as Fukuda and Hikoichi walked away from them to be with the crowd. He sigh to himself and looked at his left—at Rukawa who was practically just staring ahead, earphones stuffed in his ears, a space between them, more like, their _bags_ in between them. Sendoh took note of the dying minutes on the digital clock above them and glanced at Rukawa who was just sitting on one edge. Sendoh grab the towel around his neck and leaned forward, both arms on top of his lap as he stared at his companion. He gulped involuntarily. "Hey Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh stated in his usual tone. No reaction though. Sendoh almost rolled his eyes and sighed, this time he grab his towel and softly threw it on the pale rookie. Now this earned him a reaction. Rukawa actually looked at his right, eyes a bit wide, lips partly opened as he was just surprised. Did Sendoh just threw in a towel at him?

Their eyes met… his blue against _his_ cerulean orbs; and just like that, Sendoh found himself staring yet again at the eyes of the one person he honestly hold of as someone _dear_ to him. He felt his chest race a bit as he willed his brain to say something. Rukawa, having no place to go, found himself pulling out one earpiece from his ear, wondering what _now_. Silence. Sendoh licked his lower lip, eyes staring at nothing in particular before averting them again onto Rukawa's blank ones. "I was wondering if you have a minute…" Rukawa kept his silence.

Sendoh clacked his tongue, obviously not liking his own choice of words. "I m-mean, do you have a minute…?" He trailed off softly. Truth is, he can somewhat feel the fast beating of his heart against his chest; and no, he's not feeling afraid or anything—just a bit anxious probably. It's not like things have been completely… _cleared_ between the two of them.

Rukawa was feeling rather… _surprised_. Yes, surprised probably because, this moment may be the first 'serious' talk they will ever had. And judging from the way the spiky-haired guy asked him if he has a minute to spare, Rukawa certainly has. If only, he actually wanted to say, _yeah, I have actually five minutes_. He almost felt his ears burned a bit but decided to ignore his own train of thoughts. He would have bang his forehead on the nearest wall if he had the chance. And so Rukawa nodded; he nodded his acknowledgement. "What about…" The rookie said rather in his quiet and soft voice.

Sendoh blinked back and… _smiled_. It is often said that the moments of happiness we enjoy takes us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize _us. _And for Sendoh Akira, he reminded himself to be happy for this moment, for this moment is his _life. Finally_ he found himself smiling, and yes, the genuine kind.

* * *

"Pick and roll?" Rukawa echoed. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, kind of _screening_." He paused. Sendoh decided to continue. "I figured, you might want to give it a try…then we could proceed with that give and go thing we had with Sakuragi-kun and Fukuda." Sendoh smiled a bit, eyes a bit bright and all. He did not need to discuss further, he knew Rukawa understood and with only less than two minutes left in their first timeout, Rukawa found himself nodding his head. "Unless if you have _something_ else…" Sendoh almost stammered. "I m-mean, if you have any strategies in mind then maybe we could…" Sendoh trailed off.

He was rather babbling or some sort. Rukawa, for some reason almost found himself snorting a bit; he settled for a twitch in the lips instead and shrugged. "No I don't have." Silence. "I mean…I don't have any _strategy _for now." For some reason Rukawa somewhat felt his ears heating up, embarrassed at the way he actually admitted that he had almost _nothing_ in mind. He just wanted to win. That's all. Silence. "I supposed you would want me to _pass_ the ball around." Rukawa found himself stating in an almost childlike and naïve manner.

He heard Sendoh chuckled a bit though—and for some reason, in that simple and final moment, as the clock finally died down its final seconds, Rukawa, too, found the corner of his lips lifting up a bit. "Yeah, could you please do that?" Sendoh added with a chuckle plus a grin.

"You thought I forgot already, huh." Rukawa said in his low and soft voice, eyes darted somewhere but they were of bright blue. Sendoh continued chuckling as well. "Yeah, for a while I thought about that." Silence. Rukawa held his stare at the floor for a while. Is Sendoh for real? Did he just said the word _forget_? It is said that often in life, we forget the things we should remember, and remember the things we should forget. But, the thing is, how do you forget someone, who _gave_ you so much to remember? Rukawa surely doesn't have the answer at the moment, but he wished he had. Because sometimes, he _does_ want to forget—but as they also say, _trying_ to forget is almost as good as _wanting_ to remember.

Nonetheless, he shook off those unwanted thoughts in his mind as he tried to focus more solely at the impending game. Sendoh suggested something about _screening_. It may be a good strategy but Rukawa wondered if it will truly worked against someone as cunning as Maki. The buzzer went off to their surprise and once again the place was filled with hoots and cheers as the final five minutes of the first half is about to start. Sendoh stood up and looked momentarily at Rukawa who just placed his iPod randomly on the bench and started adjusting his arm band. From across, Maki and Fujima started walking towards the center as Uozumi and Akagi went back to their own positions as well as the referees. Rukawa, being the indifferent guy he is, started walking a few steps as well ahead, keen on getting the upper hand this time.

"Rukawa…"

Sendoh didn't know where did _that_ come from, but he was hell sure it was his own and almost shaky voice. They say love is the virtue of the heart, sincerity is the virtue of the mind, decision is the virtue of will, and courage is the virtue of the spirit; for some reason Sendoh decided to be _courageous._ He remembered Fukuda's words when he said to be brave enough to start conversations that _matters_. And for him, without communication, there is no relationship, without respect, there is no love, without trust… there is no reason to _continue_.

"Do you _trust_ me?"

Rukawa felt his eyes wide a bit. He could not have misheard that. Did Sendoh just… asked him if he _trust_ him? The raven-haired guy suddenly felt as if he was splashed with something cold on his face—at that given moment he wondered; he wondered why so; he wondered the _power_ of the words that came right out from the heart of someone, and how they are able to find a place in the heart of _another_. For Rukawa, it takes a lot of courage and trust to look past what you've been through, and trust someone _new _not to put you through it again.

"When I tell you I _trust_ you… don't make me regret it." He found himself saying back softly—but firm. And as cliché as it may sound, truly, it's hard to wait for something you know might ever happen; but its even harder to give up when you know it's everything you want.

To Sendoh, its not what a person tells you that matters; it's how they _treat_ you that reveals their true feelings. And for him, Rukawa may not be the _showy_ type to be of concern to most people around him, but within this past five days, Sendoh saw _better_. Rukawa is _not_ that indifferent bastard everyone thinks of him to be. He is probably the most sincere, simple, and _honest_ person he had come across with—his almost guileless personality and his quest to be the best, all of which came tumbling down and before he knew it, he had _fallen_ in love. And for the sophomore Captain of Ryonan, its more than just the dates, holding hands and the _kissing_. It's about accepting each other's weirdness and flaws. And Rukawa just said that he _trusts_ him. Sendoh found himself beaming up-his lips smiling his usual yet his eyes reflecting a more profound light; it's about being yourself and finding happiness together—and most of all, seeing an _imperfect_ person , perfect.

"I promise."

Rukawa almost felt his ears burned but he just shrugged it off with a snort; he heard Sendoh chuckled and and as the last few seconds of the timeout died down, for some reason, he actually felt _wonderful_. "Hey Rukawa-kun…" The aforementioned name stopped yet again, brows raised this time and facing a grinning Sendoh, he almost rolled his eyes. "Game's about to start, doaho."

Sendoh chuckled a bit and shrugged. "I was wondering though…if you're still interested to continue _where_ we left off…"

Rukawa felt his face flushed. What the heck is Sendoh talking about- he opened his mouth to let out a protest when he was beaten to it by no other than the Ryonan guy himself, instantly feeling a bit embarrassed at himself for thinking _otherwise_. He should have let Sendoh finished his sentence. "Uh, I mean the _alphabet_ game…what letter are we again, can you still remember?" He smiled.

Rukawa clacked his tongue, eyes piercing from beneath his fringes but he was sure as hell that he felt his chest raced a bit. "I don't know. I can't remember." He rebutted rather flatly earning a laugh from the taller guy. Rukawa almost frowned in annoyance. "Right. I'll probably just try to remember _later_." A pause. "But I think, we're already in L, if my memory serves me right." Sendoh stated, hands on his hips as his eyes sparkled with a known feeling that he longed to keep.

"You're memory _serves_ you alright, aho." Rukawa said and almost curled his lips up. Sendoh squinted his eyes and almost smirked back. "Hey, I thought you _don't_ remember?"

"Well, I _lied_." A pause. Sendoh blinked his eyes. "Oh, that's my _L_ by the way." Rukawa suddenly added- and started walking towards the centre of the court. Sendoh paused and found himself chuckling, earning him a few looks from some of the people who silently wondered. "Haha- hey don't you wanna hear mine?" Rukawa briefly looked back at him, eyes squinted a bit and shrugged.

Sendoh grinned and started walking as well towards the centre. And as the four of them once again gathered at the centre in preparation for the second half, Sendoh wondered if it will elicit a reaction from the younger guy. "Lose." Rukawa darted his eyes to his right to see a grinning Sendoh. "We need to _lose _this." Rukawa simply snorted and almost rolled his eyes. "We _won't_."

"But I _don't_ dance." Sendoh stated in his low voice, suddenly remembering what Fujima said awhile back that the winning might need to _perform_. "I don't sing, I _cant_ act…" Sendoh trailed off, enumerating the many possibilities of the people that will probably make him do. Rukawa would have laugh if he were the type but was able to contain it so.

"Just remember, if we win this and they force us to do something, you're _deaf_ and I _don't_ speak English." A pause. "I'm _mute_." Rukawa added with a bug-eyed expression; keen on winning but not _wanting_ to perform as well. Sendoh found himself laughing suddenly. "Mute? Deaf? You're my kind _of_ weirdo, you know, hahaha."

Rukawa simply rolled his eyes, snorted and found his lips tugging up a bit. "Whatever. Doaho."

It's funny how the word _smile_ suddenly found its way in him, whereas before it was non existing and infrequent; and for Rukawa, he has _this_ certain person to thank for; it's quite amazing how quickly your mood can change, how deep your heart can sink and how much one person can affect you, for happiness is not something you find at the end of the road… because it is just right here… right now.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes: Its been 10 years. Hahaha! No long notes for now, just like my other fic My Girl, took me long enough. Let me be honest with you when I say that I suddenly felt like I lost it? I guess its true that when you let off the story for so long, its hard to get back. But I know that I need to finish this because there are readers and followers. *sniffs, cries* Thank you so much! A few good words means a lot! Hugs everyone! I'll try to write CH17 asap and, I hope you guys won't mind if I suddenly skipped on the game between them, I must admit that it is the hardest part to write. Oh, last one, yes, I might be continuing the alphabet game! Yay! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning/s: Not Mine. SenRu. Typos. Grammars. No Beta-Reader.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 17- **

Twelve years. It felt like a life time, for him, it did. He adjusted his coat and pulled it closer to himself as the cold temperature got into him. It has been a long flight and truth is, he was a bit tired as well. But his tiredness is the least of his worries as of now as his anxiety kept him company for the past 23 hours or so. It is often said that our anxiety does not empty tomorrow of its sorrows, but only empties today of its strength. Over thinking can truly ruin the situation, twist things around, makes us worry, and just makes everything much worse than it actually is—truly, a day of worry is more exhausting than a week of work. He heaved a sigh and waited for his luggage to appear; there were a lot of people in the airport that night and he could only wander his eyes discreetly as he try his best to embrace the ambience of his native land—the land he has left twelve years ago. Japan hasn't changed much-well, it had probably, but he can sense that it must have been for the better. He took note of the neatly decorated walls of Narita Airport-sashed with garlands and confetti and blinking lights to match the atmosphere. Not from a far, people can be seen getting excited over a few weeks until the holidays. There was obviously an unparalleled excitement in the air as families and friends came to be with each other again, the laughs, the pats on the back, those hugs, the kisses… the warmth of it all is undoubtedly there and he could simply watch with almost solemn eyes. His silent reverie was broken when he was nudge from behind by something. He turned to look down and saw a _boy_… a 4-year old boy who was playing with his remote controlled car that somehow bumped onto his foot.

The said boy tried to press a few buttons on his pad and the said vehicle beside his foot pulled back and turned the other way-the boy's face lit up, as if that simple action has enough joy and contentment that could solve all of his worries away. The boy simply stood there as he manoeuvred those tiny joysticks with his hand, constantly making the car dodge and bump onto people and such. But none got angry with him, they all understood that he was merely a kid who was simply enjoying his toy. He was even being regarded as someone adorable- the boy's eyes widened when he heard his name being called by a female voice, he turned to his right and instantly smiled when he saw _his_ mom approaching him and bowing to a few people who probably found his son quite entertaining to watch. He watched as tiny hands curled around the woman's neck and soon enough, the mother-son tandem was walking away.

He would have ignored everything when he caught sight of the toy car that has been left behind by the kid. He felt himself gasp a bit as he found himself taking a walk towards the forgotten vehicle on one corner and instantly searching for the woman who has a kid that left it. His eyes did not search long as he spotted the said kid who was looking at his controller with certain amusement, still constantly pressing the buttons as he was being carried by his mom. He instantly strode to where they are heading and just when he was about an arm's length away, he cleared his throat and, "A-anou, excuse me…" his voice, sounded low but clear as the woman was made to stop to turn around.

He sighed and stretched his arms with the toy on one hand. "He left this…" he said nonchalantly, eyes not showing any form of emotions or anything at all. The said woman smiled and bowed, as she softly chuckled and caressed his toddler's head. "Oh my, _arigatou gozaimasu_… Kenji, you left toy car- what would you say?" The boy seemed surprised too that he _left_ his toy around but of course, he wouldn't know. He was put down by his mother and he immediately handed him over his car- the kid blinked his eyes twice before breaking into a wide smile, eyes bright and all as he bowed politely as well. "A-arigatou…" Her mother chuckled softly and bowed once again at him and he could only partly opened his lips in sheer surprise, no words escaped him—he bowed slightly as well and was left alone once more; only then he turned around on his heels to once again see if his luggage has finally appeared—and alas, indeed his two luggage is now in sight and he could only sigh quietly to himself as he strode himself away and out of the busy airport.

He found himself queuing on one last check point and when it was his turn, the lady on the counter briefly looked at his passport for a while before turning back at him- her face passive and stoic, a sign of professionalism and not even the joyous spirit seemed to be taking a seeped in her—just probably like him.

"Your _first_ visit in Japan since years ago?"

He nodded. "Yes ." He answered and slightly bowed his head.

"How long have you been gone and from _where_ you are?"

He sighed a bit. "Watashi wa hanarete _juni-nen_ kandeshita." A pause. "New York." He felt his throat tightened but he didn't mind.

"_Nyūyōku_ no anata no shigoto wa nandesuka?" The lady asked as her eyes remained unfazed and is fixated right at him.

He stared back as well with his own _cerulean_ orbs. "Zaimu anarisuto." Short and crisp, not like as if it need any more introduction. The lady nodded. "Raisensu?" He sighed and reached for his back pocket and handed her over a small piece of laminated card to which she accepted and placed under a scanner.

The lady nodded and stamped a few pages in his passport as well as on his papers. Soon an officer approached him and carefully inspected him from his eyes, down to his neck, his body, his waist, his legs… he could only raise both of his arms sideways as he allowed himself to be inspected—not that he appalled the security, it was the _last_ anyway; what probably made it a bit hard was the last _question_.

"Anata no _namae_ futatabi, soshite _Nihon_ de no hōmon _no riyū_?"

He found himself gulping involuntarily.

"Mamoru. _Rukawa_ Mamoru." A pause. His voice low but clear.

"Watashi no _homon_ _shimasu tsuma _no haha…_soshite_ watashi no… _musuko_."

Soon after, the lady nodded, handed him back his papers and everything and only then half-smiled as she bowed and greet him in return. "Nihon e yōkoso. Anata no taizai o tanoshimu."

* * *

Akagi blew the whistle as it signalled the start of the second half and the _last_ part of the game to be exact; the last twenty minutes of the game before it all ends. Fujima puffed out a sighed and smirked. "Phew, this is it I guess, Shin. After this I could finally rest." He grinned. Maki simply snorted but smiled back in return. "In case you forgot, you still have that party committee to get going to." Fujima found his eyes widening a bit as he partly gape. "Oh I hate you, I almost forgot! Tsk! You really, really have to help me on that!" He almost whined and almost asked Kainan's captain with authority. Maki for some reason found himself chuckling softly but he nodded. "Fine, but I don't want any form of participation in this, am I clear?" Fujima simply stared back and blinked his bright eyes. He nodded. "Sure." But one can never be truly sure around Fujima, as Maki simply snorted back and shook his head in return. Maki followed his slightly hyper lover and stopped a bit when they were almost at the middle. Fujima turned to him and grinned. "Ne Shin, we're just behind by five points, don't you think its about time we truly attack?" Maki simply shrugged but kept his trained eyes across the two taller opponents who are now walking towards the centre. He simply smiled. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." He paused. "You wanna try guarding Sendoh?" Fujima blinked ang gave his beau the stare- Maki simply chuckled upon hearing the latter's comment. "Oh so you want me to guard a _tree_?" Fujima grinned nonetheless. "I mean, no problem for me, he may be tall but I can ran fast." Maki simply shrugged and grinned. "Ken, he's a _runner_ as well, he's one of Ryonan's fastest, actually." Fujima rolled his eyes."Ne Shin, you wanna try guarding the _oni_?"

Maki held gaze from Kenji to the said Shohoku rookie from across who was busy adjusting his armband and jogging pants—but he smiled as well. "Probably. He seems pretty uptight." Fujima grinned and put his hand on his hips. "I cant believed we're battling those two." He paused then with that glimmer in his eyes, he found himself smiling. "I'll definitely show them who Fujima Kenji really is. I'm not a playing coach for nothing." Maki simply snorted softly and nodded faintly. Its about time to start the second half and to finally put an end to it all. There has been a lot of happenings during their stay in Osaka, and Maki, being one of the many witnesses of the many _significant_ events that took place amongst them and as well as the others. He found himself sighing softly nonetheless as the last train of thoughts occupied his mind. 'Life is indeed always better, when we're all playing basketball.'

* * *

Lose. Did Sendoh literally meant the word? How easy is for him to say that he wanted to _lose_ this suddenly after openly admitting at first that he wanted to _win_ this. Rukawa twitched his lips- Sendoh must be a bit out of his mind. But the truth is, Rukawa didn't mind that much. Thing is, he actually thought that while Sendoh may not truly _mean_ what he said; the taller guys simply wanted to get away with the dreaded proposition that Fujima made after the game. And for Rukawa, he, himself as well, doesn't want to get involve with any form of _recreation_ or some sort. Rukawa eyed the two aces from afar-Fujima who was busily saying probably something to Maki who was simply nodding in return. Thing is, he thought those two looked mighty cozy together. It is as if they have literally _found_ each other. He felt a familiar feeling of certain emotion sinking into him as he came into his other realization—_love_. He gulped involuntarily as he continued walking in a slow pace towards the center, aware at the fact that he was followed from behind by none other than Sendoh Akira. Rukawa stopped when he was midway just as Sendoh suddenly came into his side view.

"Remember our plan, Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh muttered, his voice calm, low but with _sincerity_. Rukawa found himself nodding in return. Of course he remembered—he would guard Fujima for the first pick and would roll onto Maki-as in screening. He just wished the Kainan Ace would buy it, else they're toast. Akagi motioned for them to approach the centre and soon after, the last and final half is about to start.

The ball was tossed in the air just as about Sendoh was obviously able to tap it near Rukawa; the said Rookie ran after the orange ball but Fujima was somehow there. Rukawa clacked his tongue. 'Missed chance.' He muttered. He saw Sendoh mildly shook his head as the Ryonan star went on to guard Maki. From afar, hoots and cheers from both the Kainan-Shoyo bench erupted as per lead by no other than Kiyota Nobunaga. Sakuragi can be seen with a gnarl on his face as he threw in some expletives from the Kainan's monkey.

Fujima ran and dribbled as he eyes for a possible three- yes, he was vying for a three-point shot and was going to fake a pass to Maki—Rukawa for some reason, _actually_ thought that it was indeed going to be a pass as he was getting ready to intercept it but was held wide-eyed when Fujima threw in from behind the line. Everyone gasped in surprise since they seldom see Fujima hitting a three. From Shohokus bench though, Mitsui can be seen standing up and shouting 'No good!' But the said shot found its way sinking into the net for that 8-point lead. The Shoyo bench clapped and cheered in glee as Maki simply smirked and grin at Fujima who has that cheery look on his face. Sakuragi howled in annoyance as Ayako simply smack his red head with her paper fan.

"Is that a freaking three?! Gori, that was a two!" Sakuragi shouted, obviously he was siding Sendoh-and he did said, he is _only_ siding Sendoh Akira. Akagi went bug eyed as he simply ignored the antic earning a few laughter from around the bench. "Kso, spiky you! Get that goddamn ball!" Sakuragi hollered as if being a madman. Uozumi passed the ball to Sendoh to which the Ace simply dribbled back inside the court- he simply smiled at Sakuragi who was fuming. Thing is, it is somewhat obvious to see that Sakuragi may have placed his bet on him. Sendoh was about to jog as he dribbled the ball in steady pace when he was somewhat approached by no other than Rukawa himself, to his partly surprise.

Rukawa huffed a small sigh and wipe his mouth with his shirt. "I… I never thought that he'd take on a three." Rukawa for some reason, found himself saying _that_. "I…I mean, I didn't see it coming…" He trailed ahead softly as his eyes somehow looked suddenly below. It wasn't a big deal really, him approaching Sendoh, the thing is… he actually surprised himself when he actually said it as if he were Sendoh's young brother that suddenly got bullied by his playmate. He felt his eyes widened a bit as he gasps to himself. They were actually supposed to go on the _pick_ and _roll_ and Rukawa actually got annoyed at himself for falling openly at Fujima's fake attack.

Sendoh found himself blinking in return as he felt his lips tugging upward. Honestly? He thought he actually felt giddy inside. What's not to feel _giddy_ at—Rukawa actually approached him and well, _initiated_ the talk. Sendoh would have dropped the orange leather and cupped the latter's face if only he could do so. _If_ only. Sendoh's eyes softened as he shrugged involuntarily. "Hey its okay…I thought he was actually going to pass too." He grinned. And he was being honest, he thought Fujima's fake was executed cleanly that anyone would have fall for that. He saw the younger guy blinked his eyes twice before nodding shortly. Sendoh chuckled softly to himself alerting the pale rookie. "Lets make this basket, shall we? Besides its only an 8-point lead." Rukawa would have protested at the 8-point lead but there was something in Sendoh's voice that made him believe _they_ could actually catch up and win this.

* * *

Five minutes into the game, Maki and Fujima still holding onto that 8-point lead, both teams seemed too keen on tightening their defence. It was Fujima who was now planning on an offensive attack with Rukawa guarding him close by, the eyes of the playing coach very much aware that he is closely watched by a pair of blue ones. He could smirked to himself as he literally found enjoyment in all of this. Fujima dribbled in between his legs and tried to sneak in an attack but Rukawa was there and so he backed a few steps and sighed, his eyes turning cheery for a while. "Ne, Rukawa-kun, if you guys win today, what'll you do later, hmm?" Rukawa almost gasps and felt his brows furrowed. Is Fujima trying to pull a trick on him so that he will lose concentration? He could only snort in reply. Truth is, he didn't want to lose, but he doesn't want to perform either. Fujima held that grin as if waiting for a response as he keeps on dribbling the ball in a changing pace. Rukawa kept his eyes directly on Shoyo's point guard—he was wondering though if he _still_ needs to answer Fujima's query but settled for his usual silence. Fujima clack his tongue a bit. "Tsk, you are way too serious, Rukawa-kun, sometimes you gotta loosen up… you're always _frowning_." He paused, then chuckled. Rukawa felt his vein throbbed a bit. If this is Fujima's cheap way of distracting him, then its not working- he would have to make a steal and run towards their court. Fujima sense a split second of inattentiveness coming from Rukawa and sped pass to his left, to make another layup—but Rukawa was too quick not to respond this time as he made a dash in attempt to guard Fujima. Maki was able to escape Sendoh's defence to the surprise of the Ryonan Captain and ran behind Fujima as well—Sendoh followed suit nonetheless. Fujima sped off, and was about to pull a jumper, making Rukawa _believe_ that he was indeed firing only to _pass_ it to Maki who was behind the line and somewhat _free_ to fire a shot—he threw in the ball to Sendoh's surprise and to the resounding cheers, claps, and hoot from the crowd inside the gym—the ball went _in._ The 8-point lead, now eleven.

Groans were obviously heard from the Shohoku-Ryonan bench as Sakuragi fumed ever as before. Koshino stood up and stomped his feet as he was readying to approach the bench of Sendoh. Akira glanced at Rukawa for a while to _check_ if the younger guy is probably _tired_ or exhausted from guarding Fujima—but didn't see that of course. Rukawa was simply huffing, eyes a bit passive but very much focus. He felt his lips tug upward for a while before shaking his head.

"Are you still good?" It was Maki. Sendoh was taken aback at the sudden approach but he smiled nonetheless and nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Fujima's fired up today." Maki's eyes widened but he nodded and kept his smile business-like as usual. He chuckled softly though. "Yeah. He was telling me a while back on how he vows on beating you both." Sendoh chuckled softly and shrugged. "So it seems." Akagi whistled signalling the continuation of the game-both players nodded their heads off and positioned back on court. This time, it's Sendoh and Rukawa's ball. Uozumi threw in the ball to Sendoh to which the Ryonan Ace simply made an inbound pass to Rukawa—both Maki and Fujima at theother end of their court, somehow just waiting. Rukawa made a mental note to himself that he would try this time to _drive_ hard and hopefully foul Fujima. He knotted his brows and to Sendoh's surprise, dashed off to their court.

The crowd in the bench shouted in attempts to cheer on. Mitsui stood up and hooted as he clap in glee. "Haha, there we go now kid, get that goddamn basket now!" Sakuragi simply scowled and clack his tongue. "Cocky brat!" He threw a glare at Sendoh who was jogging towards the other end. "Teme Spiky! What's happening to you! Are you still daydreaming about your date from the other night?!" Sakuragi's voice was so loud that everyone around him literally looked at him with their somewhat confused and surprised faces.

"Eh?!" Ayako was surprise but her eyes somewhat lit up. Did this redhead just mentioned the word _date_? Miyagi too was surprised but he kept his reactions at bay—not the gullible type. Mitsui simply cackled and ignored the stupid reactions from the others.

"He had a date?!"

"With whom?"

"Sendoh-san… _dated_?"

"Whoah, how come I never heard of this?"

"Hikoichi, are you doing your job?"

Apparently, some people from the benched seem shaken up as they continue to both cheer and murmur at the same time. Sakuragi clacked his tongue and sat down with his arms crossed. Mitsui elbowed him and grinned like the villain he is. "Yo, never thought you're the gossiper type, Tensai! Hahaha!" Sakuragi scowled. "Shut up Mit-chan. I aint no gossiper. I'm telling the truth, I heard from Fukusuke that Spiky asked the receptionist out for dinner!" He grinned his usual and laughed his Tensai laughed. A paper fan landed on his red head, Sakuragi simply shout 'ite' but never resorted back, he knew who it was. Ayako sneered behind him and smirk. "How are you sure it's the receptionist?" Sakuragi shrugged but kept his smile at bay. "Nyahahah, Ayako-chan, even you _are_ interested. Fukusuke told me!" He grinned. Miyagi simply rolled his eyes and smiled. "What if he told you instead, was a joke?" Sakuragi fumed. "Teme Ryo-chin, if that happens, I'll kill that bloody Fukusuke in an instant!" Ayako laughed and shook her head. Thing is, the boys around him _seemed_ to have no _clue_ or whatsoever—and she's loving it. Because Ayako is feeling otherwise—for some reason, she can _sense_ something else. Miyagi looked at a chuckling Ayako and smirk. "Aya-chan, you seemed to be feeling giddy, care to share?" A grin. Ayako simply shrugged and grinned. "Oh it's nothing really Ryota. I just happen to remember something I've read." She paused and went back to look at the game in front of her. She smiled when Rukawa made a jumper, cutting the 11-point lead to nine.

"When two people love each other, they don't look at _each_ other… they look at the_ same_ direction." Then she smiled—just as about Sendoh tapped Rukawa's hand for that jump shot.

* * *

The icy wind softly whistles through the finger like branches of the bare trees, a light covering of snow lying heavily on their extremities. As the cab passed by, he saw children skating on the icy surface of the pond making large cracks like gaping wounds. Small sledges hurtle down the piebald hills, rosy faces glowing and laughing, amidst the flurry ice particles. Soon after, the cab pulled on a stop. He fished inside his pocket and handed over some paper bills. He got out as well as the driver that had help him with his luggage. He saw the driver rubbed both of his gloved hands together to create friction and heat. The man went back inside the cab and soon after, drove away. He momentarily followed the trail left behind by the old Celica model and was taken aback once again when he heard the laughter of a few people nearby. He saw another group of kidult playing on a frozen pond. They stamped their frozen feet and thumped their chilly bodies to warm up. Soon, these kidult started throwing snowballs at each other. He sighed momentarily and turned to walk on the path—lifting his luggage on one hand, and with another bag on his back. He huffed and puffed snow as he breathe.

Mamoru stared from beneath his black fringes the path ahead. It has been twelve years since he last came across this small path. Truth is, he could honestly feel a small pang of apprehension; it has been with him since he took the flight back home. Deciding to go back was never easy for him, but for him, _wanting_ to just stay _and_ do nothing may be the _worst_ ever. Somewhere inside of him, he longed for this—of going back. Of going _home_. He travelled in order to come home. He could almost feel himself _wistfully_ smiling at the thought of it… twelve years ago, he decided to _left_. He felt as if his whole world came crushing down the moment he lost _her_. He felt pain. And the sudden responsibility seemed to have cast a burden on him that his sanity caught the best of him so he had to leave… leave his native Motherland to be in a strange place, to work and toil day in and day out in order to forget—but most of all, he left _him—_his son, just because seeing him looking _a lot_ like his deceased wife is enough to make him remember her and _miss_ her—that it saddens him. It has always been clichéd that time heals all wounds, but for Mamoru, while it did not completely heal anything… it taught him how to live _with_ it; and that _pain_ changes people. His boots crunched through the powdered snow. Somehow, they detonated like Christmas crackers every time his feet hit the ground. The place around him was imprisoned in glair-white silence. Nothing sounded. Nothing stirred. Nothing sang. Just the soft and steady falling of those tiny snowflakes that hung all over the place like white garlands. A soft wintery wind blew by sending him chills—he clutched his coat tighter and furrowed his brows. Occasionally, a tree limb would creak, crack and collapse. He stopped walking just as he arrived at a familiar-looking abode. He felt uncertainty seeping in. He suddenly felt a bit reluctant _but_ a bit _motivated_ as well. He involuntarily gulped and soon enough found himself knocking softly on that wooden door.

High above him, the evening stars were winking out sadly. They flashed their last, like bling-silver grains of sand in the sky. Their bejewelled brilliance fading into nothingness was a wonder to behold. A ghostly, orb-white, winter moon hung there, imitating a pale strobe light. A corona of shimmering yellow ringed its dying glory. The sky around it was a wide sheet of grate-grey, hemmed in the horizon with a blue-grey tinge. It was a snow sky, Gods perfect gift for Christmas. Fluttery snowflakes puffed down on him, sylph-like in their airy silence. They imitate a mantle of Lapland-white and when they landed, they glinted like pulverized diamond dust.

A knock again. Soon after, the wooden door slid down slowly as Mamoru braced himself to look for words- he just came back from New York after twelve years, and is feeling all-too uneasy now if ever he came face-to-face with his one and only son. Thing is, Mamoru wouldn't know _what_ to say. He wanted to _apologize_ but he doubt if that alone is enough.

The door opened and Mamoru's cerulean eyes widened a bit on their own, just as the said _owner_ of the one who opened the door had on _her_ eyes as well; the etched of _surprised_—and Mamoru, somewhat felt a bit relieved.

"M-Ma_mo_ru?" Her eyes widened as he placed a hand on her mouth. Her greyish-black hair tied on a bun behind her as she was simply wearing a traditional kimono in light blue—a shawl wrapped around her. Her eyes softened and somewhat sparkled. She found himself bowing a bit just as the newly arrived did so too without hesitation.

"C-Chiyo-san…I-I'm back."

"Tadaima…"

The door closed as she ushered him to get in.

* * *

He stood at the middle of the living room, feeling all too warm up and cosy- eyes quietly surveying the whole place, looking for a tiny hint if change or a furniture probably moved but sensing none. The old lady came back with cup of tea and as she placed it slowly on the table, she smiled—eyes somewhat glistening with impending tears that is probably threatening to go down but she kept at bay. Mamoru momentarily looked from the hot cup to the old lady with _softened_ eyes and bowed down politely. Izumi Chiyo, sixty years of age and with gunmetal grey long hair that is neatly tuck in a bun. Her eyes were of dark brown and almond-shape that goes well with slightly wrinkled round face. And although her face can appear world weary at times, but usually she is alert and active. In the winter, her fingers would get slightly inflamed from the cold but she says it doesn't hurt her. One can never see her wear shabby clothes and they are always clean and fresh. She has an angelic smile and, even though her voice can appear feeble at times, she is remains healthy. The old lady sat down across Mamoru who sat as well-eyes focused on the cup of tea in front of him.

"You should have told me you were arriving…" Chiyo's soft voice reverberated in the silent room. Mamoru looked up with his rare blue eyes, blinked back and shrugged a bit. He reached for the cup of tea and sipped from it—savouring the taste of good green _ocha_ prepared for him.

"I could have _prepared_ something for your homecoming…" She added softly. Mamoru shook his head. "No, its okay Chiyo-san." He paused. "Tea is good enough." He nodded curtly. Chiyo simply smiled gently and shook her head as well. "You never changed, Mamoru. You were the same person as before… you have always been the _reserved_ one." She smiled, eyes turning into upside-down crescents. Mamoru found himself looking at the smiling old woman before him-blinked his eyes twice and for odd reason enough, found himself tugging the small corners of his lips upward. Chiyo's eyes widened for a second before sighing. "I rarely see _him_ do that."

"Do what?" Mamoru asked back, his voice low and _deep_ but full—exuding with authority but not unreachable. Chiyo stood up from where she was and walked a few steps to the nearby cabinet. She held one frame in one hand and gently caressed the glass cover. "He seldom smiles…" Mamoru _knew_ then who Chiyo is referring to. He simply waited for the older woman to continue. "How long has it been again?" She queried in her soft and seemingly feeble voice. She handed him the frame that she has been holding; Mamoru reluctantly reached for the wooden framed photo of _them_. He could honestly feel the pounding on his chest as he bravely stared at the picture of him, _her_ and…

Mamoru involuntarily gulped as he took slight notice of one thing. "By the way, where is _he_?" He asked with utmost curiosity and with _concern_ that of a Father. Chiyo smiled back. "Osaka." Mamoru kept staring at the photo of him, his deceased wife _Emi_ and found himself mouthing the words…

"_Kaede_ is in Osaka."

Chiyo took a few steps and around and replenished his cup of tea. "Don't worry, he will be back tomorrow evening, I think." A pause. The old lady then decided that it will probably better if she fill in a few details since she doesn't think that there has been any proper communication between the two and that… after her daughter, Emi, passed away because of an illness, the relationship between father-son has been a bit restraining. Chiyo definitely _knew_ that while the incident happened years ago, there are certain memories that will always remain and would have been hard to go by. It is as exactly what Mamoru told her way back before. While pain changes people, somehow, it also teaches them to learn how to live with it. And for her, these two has been living with it for the past years in their own ways.

"Its school-related, so you need not to worry."

Mamoru momentarily opened his mouth but found no words. "It's not that…" He paused. He nodded instead. Chiyo smiled. "I know you, Mamoru… and its okay." A pause. "He is with his teammates." Mamoru's eyes looked up. "It has been _that_ long, Chiyo no _haha_…" He paused. "I barely knew _how_ he looks now, more so, what he is up to." Mamoru somehow found himself clasping his hands together- eyes a bit casted down. She softly chuckled. "He's _taller_ than you now." Mamoru somehow gasp at the information, but found himself smiling wistfully—_glad_ at what he heard. Chiyo decided to continue. "He has your _eyes_… everything else is _Emi's_." Rukawa Mamoru nodded but he kept his soft smile on. "I _know_…"

"He plays basketball—he loves the sport so much. And I think he is doing great at it. He enjoys music as well. Oh, you have all the time in the world tomorrow to catch up. He will be _back_." She smiled reassuringly.

The black-haired elder man kept his silence. Chiyo stood up and started walking around and found herself sitting beside her son-in-law. "While it may be true that not every father gets a chance to start his son off in his own footsteps, one thing remains; no love is greater than of a father for his _son_." She paused as he placed her wrinkled hand atop Mamoru's larger ones. "Kaede may be _withdrawn_ to you when you meet him, but I'm sure he will understand. I can see it in his eyes…" She paused. "It is as if I am staring right into _Emi's_ as well." Mamoru found himself having mixed emotions at that given moment—he found himself holding on to the old lady's hands as well.

"Words cannot express my boundless gratitude for you, I appreciate all that you have done. You have been there for _him_ in every step when I wasn't and I…"

She heard Chiyo chuckled and he was confused; but there was something in Chiyo's soft chuckle that greatly reminded him of Emi's… the nostalgia may still continue to remind him of the hundred memories but Mamoru now knew better, coming home was probably the _best_ decision he has made this year—after all, it is not flesh and blood but the _heart_ to which makes us sons to our fathers and _fathers_ to our sons.

* * *

Ten minutes in playing into the game and suddenly Fujima decided to call for a timeout. The nine-point lead now cut to two. Before that happened though, Fujima scored another three, making the previous 9-point lead to raise to twelve. But shots has been exchanged thoroughly and it is as if both Sendoh and Rukawa somehow forgot the a few _facts_ and events that has happened between the two them since they both literally transformed themselves into the deadliest point guard and forwards ever; determined on cutting that twelve-point lead, making steals, and the whatnots in order to get back. Bu it hasn't been easy since Maki is playing good defence on Sendoh and that Fujima has been hot behind the threes. The guys watching were frantically sore from too much cheering and hoots and that some of them were practically cringing every time the lead would go up or being cut down. Over all it was exhilarating to watch that neither Akagi nor Uozumi barely had time to act _funny_ and seemed like legit referees on court. Even Sakuragi suddenly seemed to be taking down notes, occasionally throwing a fit and expletives every time Sendoh's shot would bounce off the rim.

Sendoh sat down on the bench, instantly grabbing his towel and wiping off the sweat off his face. He huffed and puffed out as the past minutes has been physically straining. It wasn't easy guarding Maki while passing exquisite passes, making damn sure that his teammate gets the ball. The past few minutes has been a slot more serious as both he and Rukawa technically rallied those points so that they could catch up. There was even a time when both Maki and Fujima blasted off with a 14-point advantage! He saw the mortified look in Rukawa's eyes and felt like he has to _do_ something because time has been dwindling down.

It has been way too serious and almost like an initial play in the Nationals—but a glance at the bench and he was reminded that he was merely playing a small practice game. There he saw Koshino and all of Ryonan members cheering wildly and profusely. He alos caught glimpse of Fukuda who has that unreadable look in his eyes. Sendoh went back to the game and in about less than five minutes, they were able to do a 6-0 run, cutting off the lead basket by basket, until it dropped down to two.

Rukawa, too, sat down on one edge and grabbed his bottle of water and gulped from it. It was Maki and Fujima who called a timeout as it is probably time to re-group and think their strategies over. Rukawa capped back his bottle, eyes still looking focused ahead on the court—not minding the fact that he was now sitting side by side with Sendoh. Rukawa was about to say something when Sendoh beat him to it—he would have rolled his eyes off but somehow managed not to.

"Are you tired?" Sendoh asked then smiled. Rukawa merely twitched his lips in return and shook his head. "No. Not really." Sendoh nodded. Rukawa furrowed his brows. "Why do you asked?" Rukawa somehow wanted to whack himself for asking way too much. Sendoh simply shrugged and momentarily looke up as if trying to remember something. "Because it's the second half?" He grinned, somewhat trying to joke back there and chuckled when he saw Rukawa gave him first the confused look…then _that_ glare. Rukawa _got_ his joke and rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"I've prepared for this." Rukawa shot back coolly earning him a soft laugh from Sendoh. "Yeah, so it seems." He paused. "That was some run a while back, we were down by fourteen and…" He trailed off and paused for a bit. "I guess I was just happy that we were able to come back." Sendoh said softly as his eyes softened while looking at the court in front of him.

Rukawa simply found himself nodding wordlessly in return. He sighed to himself and suddenly, he remembered… after this, they will all be going back to Kanagawa—and then, it'll be Christmas a few days from now. Truth is, while Osaka made him experience and realize a number of things, he _knew_ that somehow, he missed being in Kanagawa-more importantly, he missed his grandmother. How Rukawa wished that the old lady is doing just fine. He sighed to himself and fidgeted a bit on his seat. He saw Sendoh stretched his long arms above as the spiky-haired of Ryonan yawned and rubbed his eyes. Rukawa for some odd reason simply stared. He looked as if it was his first time seeing Akira Sendoh—and in that moment of _looking_ and observing, Rukawa found himself mostly wondering on the _how's_ and the _why's_…

Like… how come you can't get someone off your head; like as if they were really _meant_ to be there… and the fact that why is it, since he got to _know_ Sendoh Akira, nothing has been the same?

Sendoh felt like he is being _stared_ at and had to look at his left to see a wide-eye Rukawa who suddenly looked abruptly away. And in that fleeting moment, Sendoh found himself wondering…but it was the special kind of curiosity. Sendoh _knew_, that his biggest mistake isn't the fact that he _kissed_ the rookie the other night, nor the fact that he _fell_ in love with him and is now contemplating as to how on Earth is he going to say it; Sendoh is probably torn at the fact that he has this audacity to think that Rukawa Kaede _might_ have fallen for him too… and that how he wished that the truth to the latter statement.

He felt his chest raced a bit and gulped involuntarily as he tried to shake off those impending thoughts. The last ten minutes is partly crucial and aside from probably _confessing_, the second thing he wants to get over and done with is to _win_ this game and _talk_ to Rukawa Kaede—_tell_ him everything. Somehow along the way, somehow during his stay in Osaka, his state of mind has finally got the best of him and that the fact that he _needs_ the raven-haired Rookie next to him, and also the fact that he is trying his best not to _tell_ him but he wants to because he is _scared_ at what'll Rukawa would say.

Sendoh felt himself gripping his tumbler on his right hand. And it is often said indeed that courage is simply the _willingness_ to_ feel_ afraid and act anyway, and so he found himself hoarding a few of this so-called _valour_ because Sendoh found himself mouthing the words…

"Rukawa… can we _talk_ after this?" Silence. Sendoh heaved a sigh. "I mean, I think we _should _talk _about_… a l_ot _of things."

Rukawa who was simply staring at the linoleum floor blankly found himself looking slowly to his right—felt surprised at the sudden question thrown at him. He felt his chest raced for a bit and almost dreading but somehow anticipating as well since _things_ have come in a way wherein its either you faced them or _regret_ forever. Rukawa thought he had gone deaf a bit but is not. Their eyes met briefly and in that instant, Rukawa knew that he didn't actually mean to fall in love, but Sendoh made it so _easy_.

He nodded.

* * *

"Okay! Time's up, last ten minutes!" Akagi shouted and soon enough the crowd roared back to life—it is as if the last scene is about to be unfold and that everyone is dying to know who will win this mini game. Maki and Fujima stood up from the bench, seemingly rejuvenated and all as they come forth with much gusto. Sendoh, too, was about to get up when he was playfully whack from behind by none other than Sakuragi. Rukawa who already stood up looked on but said nothing. Sakuragi cackled evilly as he playfully kneed behind Sendoh's broad shoulder. "Nyahahah, teme Spiky, you got some nerves to be coming down from a fourteen-point deficit, you really like_ coming_ from behind, don't ya?" Sakuragi laughed and goaded and for some reason, Sendoh gasps as he heard Sakuragi say that! Thing is, he actually thought there was something in the way Sakuragi unleashed those words that it didn't seemed _right_. 'Sakuragi you _bastard_.' He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. Sendoh actually thought it sounded a bit _green_ back there but decided not to lash out further.

"C'mon Spiky, don't tell me the old man's got this? You can't lose on those two lovebirds, hahahah!"

Rukawa gasped when he heard Sakuragi say the word-_love birds?_ He wondered, no, he was rather _surprised_ the least. He saw Sakuragi looking at him with that annoyed look and from the redhead looked at Sendoh who was also staring at him. "Whatcha looking fox?" The redhead clacked his tongue and snarled. Rukawa simply frowned and turned his back on them. Sendoh simply smiled when he saw the object of his affections acting a bit childish and looked back coolly at Sakuragi. "Hey Sakuragi, fancy seeing you here, are you coaching us?" He smiled. Sakuragi simply chuckled and pointed at Sendoh. "Hahaha, what is this, are you asking for my help suddenly, Spiky? Now acknowledging the prowess of this Tensai, eh?" Sendoh simply grinned and said nothing.

"Hn, I know you're probably _embarrassed_ to asked for this Tensai's help but since you personally asked for it, I don't see any reason as to-?!" But he was cut.

"Urusai doaho teme… who needs your help. Get back." Rukawa unleashed his final statement and that did it. Sakuragi stomped his feet to where Rukawa was and Sendoh had to step forward to stop the impending fight. "Teme kitsune, you think you're so great wherein you're actually dragging Sendoh down because of your lousy play!"

"Sakuragi-kun, its okay…keep it cool will you?" Sendoh tried to coax and smile-alternately looking from the redhead to Rukawa. He looked at Rukawa meaningfully and when Rukawa saw that the raven-haired simply clacked his tongue and walked towards the court. Akagi of course saw this and approached the three. "Got any problem here, Sendoh?" He frowned while looking at his most notorious member to which Sakuragi simply stuck his tongue out. "Haha, no Akagi-san…got no problems at all." Akagi smirk and went back on the court and just as when Sendoh is getting ready to move forward as well, he heard Sakuragi say, "Nyahaha, I can feel that you're having _receptionist_ problems rather, Spiky!" Sendoh stopped on his tracks and looked behind for a bit before breaking into that knowing grin.

"Actually…its not about _the_ receptionist." Sakuragi furrowed his brows and blinked back his confusion, then went back to his usual Tensai look. "Oh really?" He goaded at Ryonan's Ace but held that smirk in place. Sendoh looked from Sakuragi to the back of the person wearing the number 11 jersey that is now walking across the court, oblivious to his stare.

And Sakuragi could only wonder about Sendoh Akira's words.

"More like, its about _him_…"

"Nyahaha! I knew it! _He's_ giving you a hard time!"

And Sendoh could only smile back at Sakuragi's almost exact words. 'Somewhat yeah Sakuragi-kun, because I turned out liking him _more_ than what I originally expected.'

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten last minutes before this game ends. The ball was tossed and Sendoh for some odd reason was able to tap it right into Rukawa's awaiting hands. Rukawa started speeding off their own court but was pursued by Maki instead- he was now being guarded by the _tank_ himself and suddenly pulled on a halt-seemingly thinking on how to escape the tight defence. Rukawa dribbled in between his legs and hopped on his right, spun around and dashed for that layup. It was accurately executed that they tied the score at 60-60 each. The Shohoku-Ryonan bench shouted in glee and Sendoh could only smile as he ran at the other end. Rukawa ran beside him and jokingly goaded to which Sendoh only laughed.

"Are you tired, yet?"

"Why do you asked?" Sendoh grinned.

"Because it's the _second_ half?" Rukawa coyly stated back to which Sendoh simply laughed off. Rukawa almost smiled too.

"Haha! No, I'm enjoying the _chase_ actually." And Sendoh could only profoundly grin back. For some reason, Sendoh's answer sent a feeling of _security_ at Rukawa that the raven-haired rookie found himself rather, tugging the corner of his lips ever so slightly. 'Sendoh, I don't remember having this feeling for a guy when I am a _guy_ myself… but I _do_ remember my first kiss.' And to Rukawa Kaede, Sendoh's actually not the only guy in the universe, but somehow, today, right now, he's the only one that matters.

The next few minutes were spent on basketball alone as their rubber soles made squeaking sounds against the floor. Fancy dribbles and exquisite passes were exchanged and so were shots. Fujima pulled a three-pointer which was no good, Hanagata saw Fujima cursed for that as the bespectacled boy simply shook his head.

Maki show who he is by taking a close guard at Sendoh—Akira took in the moment to have that _one_ on one with Maki Shinichi, refusing to pass for a second. Apparently the crowd seemed to have liked the showdown between the two. Rukawa was partly annoyed at this because he was anticipating a pass. Sendoh went for a drive, keeping his dribbling low and dashed off to the left only to fake it because he spun around and ran to his right and jump up to pull off a fade away. The ball went in. And of course, the Ryonan boys went ballistic. Hanagata cleaned his lenses, a small smirk on his lips as he shook his head. "Hey that was your move, Hanagata." Takano muttered. Hanagata Toru simply shrugged and said nothing.

Sakuragi pumped his fist on the air, obviously happy about it. Mitsui and Ryota laughed and took a peep in their notebooks to check out on their bets. Fukuda kept his smug grin at bay as his trained eyes followed those two on court. 'Taichou…it seems to me that you've finally decided to do something about it.' Maki was about to drive it hard as well when the ball was accidentally tapped away from him by Rukawa! The bench of Shohoku-Ryonan went crazy as Rukawa dashed off at the other end, thought being pursued by Fujima himself, the brown-haired playing coach, obviously has that game face on. Rukawa _knew_ that Fujima will be able to probably block him from the side and so he _did_ that one thing that probably made everyone's jaw dropped.

Sendoh's eyes widened on their owned when the ball was _surprisingly_ passed on him via no look on the right side—he was sort of anticipating the pass but somehow is not quite sure, but he was damn glad though that he was just behind Rukawa. Sendoh finished off the ran with a one-handed dunk making the Ryonan peeps shout in glee. Hikoichi was obviously on fire as he jump in glee, too happy that Sendoh and Rukawa were now leading by six points and with only three minutes in the game. It was Maki and Fujima's ball this time, and by the looks of it, those two are keen on getting their points back, after all, its just a matter of six-points.

Rukawa gulped involuntarily as he wiped his mouth with his jersey, feeling his body wrapped with sweat. He docked down and anticipated either a drive or a pass, he wouldn't know. He saw Maki passed the ball to Fujima and he proceed to guard the smaller guard- Fujima used his left hand to get away from Rukawa but the younger guy held close. Fujima furrowed his brows in slight annoyance and dribbled faster now as he made for a dash only to pass to Maki—Maki caught the ball with one hand and ran to the center for a layup that was not stopped by Sendoh himself. They cut the lead to four. The two tapped each other's hands sending their bench now in frenzy. Kiyota stood proud and loud, annoying Sakuragi in the process.

Sendoh looked up on the clock and saw that they barely have two minutes now—they need to pull this up by at least eight points so as to ensure victory.

"Rukawa!" Sendoh called as he was about to pass the ball—but alas, while Rukawa might have _heard_ his name, he was a tad bit late to get the ball and the pass was intercepted by Fujima. The Shoyo Captain was very much determined to upset them two. Rukawa clacked his tongue as he ran and chased Fujima. But Fujima was ready to score as he pull on a neat layup that cut the four-point lead further to two. Shoyo and Kainan people were now celebrating with only less than two minutes in the game. Apparently, groans were heard from the other side of the bench and Hikoichi who was practically all grin a while back can now be seen scratching his head in sheer disappointment.

"Aahh! Sendoh-saaan! Please win this! Rukkaawaa-kuuun!"

"Shut up freshman, stop whining." Ikegami butted in.

Uozumi sighed as he eyes those two from his team to the other two on Kainan's side. While its true that Maki and Fujima is sure one hard team to get by, there is no doubt that the calibre being displayed before him by his predecessor is something not to be reckon at. Uozumi almost felt his lips tugging upward—the thing is, he _knew_ that while Sendoh is obviously trying his best to win this, he cant help but feel happy as well because he can see that the young carefree Captain of Ryonan is _also_ feeling _happy_ while playing. Uozumi _knew_ that Sendoh had that undoubting courage to discover that while he may _not_ win at most times, he keeps on trying when he knows that he can actually _lose_ and that is probably one of his strong points.

Rukawa looked at Sendoh and signalled for a timeout to which Sendoh nod his head off. He looked at Akagi and soon after, a timeout was called. Both Aces approached the bench wordlessly and the funny thing that happened actually is that they simultaneously got a grab on their towels with Sendoh apparently blinking his eyes in surprise. Rukawa placed the towel on his face and wiped off his sweat. He frowned. Sendoh was a bit more surprised when Rukawa voiced out his thoughts. "Rukawa-kun, I think…"

"It was Fujima who is attacking most often than not." A pause. "He's actually everywhere-I'm beginning to hate him." He spat out in his monotone but serious voice. Rukawa paused for a while before deciding to further continue. "Maybe an overhead pass would be better next time, since he's somewhat shorter…" Rukawa trailed off—he only halted to a stop when he saw Sendoh staring at him looking far more _amused_—the older boy apparently has that usual smile on his face.

Rukawa frowned even further as he felt his ears heating up, suddenly unable to pull away from the gaze. "W-what's your problem?" Sendoh heaved a soft sigh and grin. "That's _my_ towel actually." Poor Rukawa-kun turned beet red as he just realized what he had done! He looked at the towel he has been holding onto and wiping onto and to his mortification actually saw the embroidered name of Sendoh Akira on one corner.

And as if his hands has been burned up he accidentally threw in the piece of cloth right into Sendoh Akira's face to the surprise of the taller guy and Rukawa frantically searched for _his_ own towel. Sendoh found himself laughing the least as he handed Rukawa's _own_ towel to which the younger simply snatched back, feeling all too embarrassed and _shy_ at the same time. Did he just actually wiped everything off his face with Sendoh's towel? How gross can that be? Is he simply acting a bit dumb in front of the person he _loves_? BADUMP. BADUMP.

Rukawa felt his chest race a bit as his cheeks flushed-and he had no choice but to delve his face deep into his own towel-cursing as to why does he have to be _so_ pale at the same time. Sendoh felt endeared and want no more than just to forget about the game and… _hug_ him. Sendoh gulped, truly, his feelings has come a long way to the extent that one day, he just found out that it was Rukawa Kaede who was sitting atop on his list and basketball as his _second_. It was unnerving really. But time has an odd way of showing him what matters most and to date, it seemed that it's a matter of _who_ matters most to him.

"H-hey…" He chuckled. "Its okay Rukawa-kun, its not like you got some acquired disease or something." Rukawa looked up as he was just about done and saw Sendoh wiping his own face and his nape with the _other_ side of his towel. Rukawa felt his hands getting a bit clammy as his chest pounded right into his ears. It cant be that bad now, or is it?

"You were right, an overhead pass will do." He paused and Sendoh looked at the still slightly shaken up Rukawa who was sitting on one edge. "Hey it's the final minutes, we should _leave_ them behind now." Rukawa looked at his right and nodded slowly, feeling the weight of Sendoh's words. "I thought you wanted to lose." The raven haired guy found himself saying instead. Sendoh snorted softly as his eyes went cheery. "I don't know… I guess courage is being willing to risk the pain of failure in order to achieve success." Silence. Rukawa blinked back his surprise. Sendoh then decided to continue. "Its true that they're really strong and unwavering Rukawa-kun, Maki is _Maki Shinichi_, Fujima is a playing coach, and both have literally achieved their places on the pedestal. I've actually never battled upfront Maki-san like this before, and I just can't believe that he's much more capable when he's with Fujima."

Thing is, Rukawa actually wanted to say the same to Sendoh… he actually wanted to say that Sendoh seemed a lot different than before on court when they're both against each other. Today, he, too, actually felt that them together is something quite astounding as well and Rukawa would bet alone that even probably Captain Akagi would agree that they _do_ make a great team. It is as if both of them are simply looking in one direction.

"Sendoh…"

"Hmm?"

"You're talking like an old man again."

Sendoh simply smiled back and said nothing. Rukawa felt a bit giddy at that thinking Sendoh suddenly looked appealing when he wordlessly smiled instead. He suddenly wanted to bang his head somewhere. A minute more of silence and Sendoh was the one who broke it off. "Rukawa-kun, _when_ is your birthday?" Rukawa looked up, surprised at the sudden query but felt himself fidgeted on his seat for the second time. "Why do you asked?" He muttered back instead. Sendoh simply smiled and shrugged. "I don't see any problem on why you shouldn't tell me." He grin.

Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit but try to didn't mind. Seriously? They're having this kind of conversation amidst the final minutes of the game.

"January. First of January." Rukawa softly stated back. He saw Sendoh's eyes widened a bit-just like everyone else whenever they asked him. He wondered if it has some sort of stigma around it. Having a birthday on a holiday sure rings a lot of attention.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Sendoh muttered. Truth is? He was rather feeling surprised but very much happy and privileged to know. "And you?" Rukawa found himself asking back as well. Sendoh's eyes turned cheery as he playfully pulled on a small game. "Let's see. Try guessing it." He chuckled. Rukawa rolled his eyes and shook his head. This bastard side again of Sendoh though. "No thanks. Own up your birthday you douchebag."

Sendoh found himself laughing instead-quite feeling happy at that given moment. "Hey what's a _douchebag_ anyway?"

Rukawa frowned. Seriously? Sendoh can't be that _nice_. "Don't you _ever_ swear or curse?" Sendoh grinned as he shrugged. "I _do_ but, unlike you Shohoku guys, your _mean_ vocabulary is on a higher scale. Hahaha." Rukawa for some reason found himself trying to suppress his own mirth of chuckles. He almost rolled his eyes. "Its someone who has surpassed the levels of a jerk _and_ asshole, really." Sendoh blinked his eyes in sheer surprised and confusion and found himself laughing on the other side of the bench. "Wow, I never knew that. That's some _knowledge_." He grinned. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. "You're one of 'em." Sendoh just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm probably the most _handsome_ of them all." Rukawa merely twitched his lips but he had to _agree_ on the last statement—albeit he cannot say that _aloud_. They heard the whistle being blown, signalling the end of the timeout and Rukawa found himself standing up instantly, now determined to finish everything and _win_ this.

"So are you not guessing?" Sendoh asked back, still sitting comfortably with one leg crossed over the other and a palm cupping one side of his face, a grin on his face. Rukawa simply snorted. Sendoh laughed. "You looked _cute_, Rukawa." The aforementioned name simply glared at him and said nothing. "I'm used to hearing that a _lot_." The Shohoku rookie jokingly goaded to which Sendoh simply chuckled. "I'm sure you do." He paused for a while before stretching a bit and standing up as well. "Well, do you want to hear _something_ else?"

Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks and looked back a bit—the last sentence definitely getting his attention, it is as if it is _implicating_ something. He honestly felt his chest raced. And sometimes, Rukawa actually wanted to just zip his mouth shut because there can be _those_ kind of moments that are hard to gone by, especially when he, himself, dug his _own_ grave.

"You can tell me, _after_ the game."

Sendoh felt his eyes widened a bit—but he kept his usual façade on. He closed his eyes and smiled his usual. The thing is, _like_ is when you've actually talked to them, and started developing feelings for them. You started to get to really know them, and you start _liking_ them. Its not really safe, _can_ fall in love. Sendoh heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Let's win this now, _shall_ we?"

And with that, the final minutes of the game, came to a start.

'Its really weird. Sometimes, all it takes to make my day is a glimpse from you. I wish you knew that I'm beginning to like you _less_, Kaede… because I'm beginning to _love_ you more.'

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:** Mabuhay! *shouts* Oh Gods, I cant believed that I am still alive! Look, I got no long notes for now because, I am keened on writing Chapter 18 of this tomorrow morning. I feel like, I just had to temporarily end this chapter on this part because I have been writing since 9:03 in the morning til now (9:07pm) That's twelve hours of non-stop typing! Ugh. I died. And it really took all of my efforts to get back to this. This is late, that I know for a fact and yes, I haven't abandoned this one and yes again, I have been getting all of your messages—thank you soo much for the endless coaxing and views and visits! It means a lot. Tomorrow is another long day, because I am continuing chapter 18! Yep, I am planning to make that a very long one! (Oh BTW, this is already 17 pages! LoL!) Tell me what you guys think, I honestly missed writing this! And yes, I am starting to make the mood around SenRu a bit light, its about time we get to see them _converse_ like it's the most fascinating thing ever. Ugh. Not sure if this is worth the wait, but I'm guessing its… _not?_ Hahahha! *dies* Hugs to everyone and Merry Christmas! 3

**Notes2:** Will I be updating "My Girl"? Of course! I've already started writing CH13 of that as well, although it only has less than 700 words, hahahah! It still got a long way to go! But I will be prioritizing Osaka for now! :D

**Notes3: **Hey BTW, I am planning to _upload_ a long one-shot of mine but… I'm afraid you might feel _disgusted_ by it. LOL! Its my first time to write a SenRu MPreg and I am not sure if you guys would find it _interesting_ enough—I'm afraid you all might _cringe_ at it so, I'm having second thoughts! Haha! Do tell, thank you! :D

**Notes4: **Oh Shoot, sorry no _translations_ again! *bows* Sorry, I really wanted it to 'look' legit in a way. *sighs*


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning/s: Not Mine. SenRu. Typos. Grammars. No Beta-Reader.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 18- When in Osaka **

There is a loud, slow, steady ticking sound coming from the desk clock that is beside the bed, which slowly fades as you walk away, replaced by the one or two creaking floorboards. The consuming white noise of the heater, creates a safe, alone shell. The soft sounds of trees giving in to the snow on their extremities of the outside world leak in, reminding you that outside the door and windows, there is something else. Winter. In the winter everything changes, and the room goes from cold to warm, and rigid to relaxed and disorderly as the room heats up, the doors never open as the outside freezes and the inside burns, its too cold outside to open the doors and a cooler winter is an amazing fantasy. Even the bed seems to need layers else it freezes. The often rainwater stays on the windows and crystallises into amazing things and shapes. The bed gives way as you sit and the softness is engulfing. The various pieces of furniture around the room all have a strong, smooth feeling as if they were to slip into the floor. Mamoru sat on one edge of the bed as he started unpacking some of his things. He started unfolding his clothes and is readying them to be placed inside the cabinet.

Mamoru stopped when he saw a certain piece of paper bag he bought in New York. It was a gift for his son. He honestly doesn't know if he would like it—well, he has been religiously sending gifts to him every year, wanting him to know that despite the distance, he never forgets. While it's true as well that whenever he would asked Chiyo if there is anything Kaede wants, the boy simply refuses to say anything; so he just assumed everything that he buys is probably what his son needs. He continued unpacking some other things as well and stop when he came upon another small package—this time its actually for the old lady. He smiled, he _knew_ his mother-in-law would love it; Chiyo has always been the appreciative type—just like Emi. He felt another pang of nostalgia but quickly shrugged it off.

Mamoru heaved a small sigh and adjusted his clear-framed glasses. He stood and straightened up a bit before deciding to leave the room for a bit-with Chiyo's gift on one hand. He caught glimpse of himself on the mirror nearby and saw that he must have been so busy that he almost forgot to shave—a few stubbles under his chin and on his upper lip is starting to show. Mamoru also took noticed that he must have lost a few kilograms since the past few months have been really hectic with him. Being a finance analyst in a big corporation is no joke since it requires him to be always on point. Preparing reports and presentations at times is apparently for those who inhales and breathes papers for oxygen.

He exited his room quietly and proceeded outside, he was about to knock into Chiyo's room but noticed that there was someone probably in the kitchen, so he went there. He was surprised to see the older lady in the kitchen, seemingly trying to _cook_ something in the wee hours of the evening. Mamoru sighed and walked up.

"Chiyo _no_ haha, what are you doing?" He asked in his deep yet collected voice. He did sounded a bit like probably his son Kaede but a lot deeper. The old lady simply smiled and went on with her cutting. "Oh, don't mind me Mamoru, I'm just making something for Kaede's arrival tomorrow." Mamoru sat on one stool on the kitchen table and placed the paper bag atop. Chiyo momentarily looked at it and slightly wondered. Mamoru smiled wistfully and spoke. "Merry Christmas, _mother_." Chiyo paused in her actions and placed the kitchen knife down. She smiled and received the gift graciously; she bowed. Mamoru remained smiling nonetheless-but he bowed as well.

"Oh Mamoru, you didn't have to." She paused. "Its enough that you are _here_." The man simply shrugged and said nothing. "What are you making anyway, mother?" Mamoru suddenly queried, slightly fidgeting on his seat. Chiyo's eyes went cheery and she smiled. "Miso soup with mussels." Mamoru simply acknowledged by nodding curtly. A moment of silence passed them by. Chiyo was the only one apparently making a few noises on the chopping board, as she stirs and busied herself with putting a few herbs and spices on the broth. A few minutes more and the air was suddenly being filled by an aroma that could send anyone feeling famished. Even Mamoru, himself, took notice that he was staring at how the old lady carefully stir the broth.

"Kaede is fond of soup and sautéed dishes. In the morning when he's in a rush, he would just grab a cup of instant ramen in the cabinet and leave." A pause. She stopped stirring for a while and allowed the broth to boil further—later she would simmer it down. She turned around and faced the black-haired man with glasses. "Do you know what year he is now?" Chiyo asked with a smile. Mamoru nodded-these are small information that is not supposed to be forgotten. "Ichi-_nen_ me." Chiyo smiled. Mamoru furrowed his brows a little and added further. "Shohoku High?" Chiyo nodded and smiled again. She turned back once the broth is boiling already and turned off the stove to let it simmer for a while.

"Do you want to eat?" Chiyo asked good-naturedly. For some reason, Mamoru found himself nodding affirmatively.

The two spent the next thirty minutes talking about random things, but most especially—its all about his son and the various things and events that is relevant; Chiyo patiently tried to narrate it to Mamoru who was busy seeping onto the sumptuous soup the old lady has made. Mamoru would occasionally nod, smile, and sometimes chuckle when Chiyo says something about she remembered the young Kaede Rukawa would say.

"He _said_ that?" Mamoru asked, eyes a bit blinking in sheer surprised and amusement. Chiyo softly chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that was when he was only _five_ years old." She paused, eyes suddenly looking at her own cup of tea. "Chiyo-obaa_chan_, I wanted to become a _street sweeper_." Then Chiyo found herself chuckling, her shoulders shaking a bit as she reminisce those fond memories of her younger self and little Rukawa Kaede. Mamoru snorted softly, but his eyes were soft. Such innocence in the words of his son. Mamoru _knew_, he missed those precious moments, and he could only regret, for it could never happen again because time is constantly flying, and never to return.

"He would always see me _sweeping_ in front, and he would help…" She paused and sipped on her cup of tea. "And he sees most of our neighbours doing the same, so probably he thought of it as an adult job." They both laughed at this. Mamoru's eyes turning cheery as he stared longingly at his own cup of tea. The old lady sighed. "He was like that until he was seven or eight." A pause. "Do you still remember when he would send those letters to you?"

Mamoru nodded. "I have all of them back there." He paused for a bit. "He used to write me on what he wants for his birthday and Christmas…" A pause. "I think I was able to give him those toys except maybe for one though…" By this time, Mamoru found himself smiling a bit as Chiyo chuckled softly in return. "Oh I remember that, you know how _kids_ think."

"An _elephant_ for a pet is something impossible mother, and you know that…" A pause. Then they both laugh.

"Kaede just came back then from a school field trip—he probably saw it when they came back from the zoo."

"I know… when I got his letter, it… _blew_ my mind." Mamoru's eyes were full of wistful memories. The years that has gone by him were never to return. How he wished he had the power to turn back time and grab a hold of those years. It is true then when they say that the greatest gift you can give someone is your time, because when you give your time, you are giving a portion of your life that you can never get back.

"Now he has _basketball_." Mamoru added softly, sipping onto his cup. Chiyo simply smiled. "He started liking the sport when he was about nine I think. From then on, his world has been pre-occupied with the orange ball." Kaede's father simply said nothing as he waited for Chiyo to continue further, keen on knowing if the older woman still has something to say. The old lady yawned. Mamoru sighed softly and looked at his watch. "Mother, aren't you tired yet?" Chiyo nodded and softly rub one of her eyes and sighed. "Mou, maybe we should call it a night. Especially you, Mamoru, I'm sure you are pretty tired as well."

Mamoru shook his head. "A bit, but I'm good. I have… slept in the plane for most times." From this on, he heard the older woman laughed softly. Mamoru was confused. "Like father, like son." A pause. "Kaede is such a sleeper. After playing ball, during weekends, he would come home, take a bath and soon after is _sprawled_ there on the couch."

Mamoru found his lips tugging up slowly. "Mother…"

"Hmmm?"

"I know I haven't been less much of a father to Kaede…" Silence took over. Mamoru heaved a sigh as he stared longingly at nothing in particular; eyes glistening with sadness that came from regrets and sorrows. His voice was deep but clear—just like when he choose to say what he is feeling at the very moment, as old lady Chiyo could only listen.

"This guilt is burdening me…and I feel ashamed of myself. I know he needs my _presence_ more than these _presents_. He lost his mother and I know I should have been there. But instead, I tried to escape from reality and _left_ him. Afraid that I wouldn't be the person whom he could looked up to, and so this _shame_ and guilt…" He paused as he suddenly felt his throat tightening.

"A father is supposed to be a man who expects his son to be as good as a man he is meant to be, but I on the other hand, I felt like I did _nothing_. I remember my _father_, Chiyo _no_ haha… he will always say that it is not what you do for your children, but what you have taught them to do for themselves, that will make them successful human beings…" He paused and swallowed involuntarily. "Apparently I don't think I was able to do something…"

And Mamoru was cut when the old lady placed his wrinkled hand atop Mamoru's right. "Mamoru, stop being hard on yourself. The difference between shame and guilt is the difference between I _am_ bad and I _did_ something bad." She paused for a while and squeezed his hand. "No amount of guilt can change the past and no amount of worrying can change the future." Silence.

"I'm sure Emi thinks otherwise, I'm sure she is proud of you for trying to be _there_ despite the distance. While it may be true that Kaede might actually need your _being there_, I am not blind not to see the fact that you are calling _me_ every time and asking whether Kaede is doing okay. You also have been financially supportive to him—to both of us, and Kaede _knows_ that. You had lapses, true, we commit _mistakes_ in our lives and sometimes we learn from it, but what's important is that we _learn_."

"Mamoru, being a parent means loving your children more than you've ever loved yourself and I know… you _loved_ Kaede more than anything else." She smiled, amidst her almost teary-eyes. Mamoru was speechless for a while, he was loss for words—he could only gulp involuntarily but his eyes tells Chiyo otherwise. His eyes held a thousand emotions on it, but one of which is very much alive: _gratitude_. And Mamoru for some reason, somehow felt relieved. He can't wait to see his son tomorrow when he comes back, and for a father who longs, the first thing he wanted to do is _hug_ him.

* * *

A minute and thirty seconds more into the game. The scores were 70-72, in favour of the two blue-eyed Aces. Sendoh was still a bit in awe with his conversation with Rukawa awhile back. Did the rookie really mean that? _You could tell me after the game_. Seriously? For some reason, Sendoh thought he felt his chest skipped a beat and was now sort of contemplating what to do _after_. He shook his head for a second before deciding to fully focus his attention on the impending game. He probably had to remind himself that he needs to concentrate first before anything else. Sendoh smiled his usual when he looked to his right to see Koshino and the others cheering him on. He felt appreciation for his teammates. And in that moment, Sendoh actually thought that he is indeed lucky enough to have a great team and an even greater bunch of friends who are supportive and who _does_ believes in him.

Sendoh nodded and walked towards the centre of the court—determined now ever to end the game and _win_ it. He could almost smile wryly to himself when he remembered joking to Rukawa about his birthday. The guy simply ignored him. He was surprised to know that Rukawa's birthday falls on New Year's Day. For some reason, he found himself gasping a bit. Thing is, he _suddenly_ wanted to give something to Rukawa—like a gift or some sort. Since its Christmas anyway and well…

'Since I'm in _love_ with you, I don't see any reason as to why I shouldn't give you something…' Sendoh almost chuckled at his own thoughts. If Coach Taoka is here and has the ability to _read_ minds, he swear, he would have been deaf because of all the berates he is going to get from their hot-tempered coach. Sendoh also remembered his brother, Akito. Sendoh found himself putting his palm on his forehead and clacking his tongue—its already Christmas in a few days and he still hasn't finished buying a few gifts—and that includes buying something _special_ to Rukawa as well.

'Make that _extra_ special, I guess…'

Sendoh wondered as to what he would give to the indifferent guy. 'It seems to me that he has everything already.' Judging from what he wears and what he _has_, Sendoh assumes that Rukawa probably is somewhat a rich kid or some sort. 'Well, maybe not _Richie-rich_… but—probably, he already has all the _latest_ gadgets in town and the whatnots.' Sendoh frowned a bit, now this definitely posed in another problem for him; for this is probably _his_ first time to give something to a person whom he considers more than just a… _friend_—and without even confessing yet—plus a _guy_ for Pete's sake!

Sendoh exasperatedly sigh and somewhat slumped his shoulders, but he still managed to smile. Thing is, this is actually what he wanted to call as _good_ problems.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts."

Sendoh would have hopped back as he was just taken aback by that voice, it was Maki. He didn't noticed that he has already walked at the centre of the court while having various thoughts in mind. Sendoh snorted softly and smiled. "I was just thinking of what to buy…" He trailed off in his low tone. Maki raised both of his brows and smiled almost _knowingly_. "…a gift?" He paused. Sendoh was about to say something when Maki beat him to it. "…for _him_?" And cast a stare at the pale and lanky rookie who was standing a few feet away from them while busily adjusting his arm band—then bent down to retie his shoelaces. Sendoh felt his throat went a bit parch. Well, seems like a few people _knew_ of his sudden change of heart with regards to his roommate _and _teammate for the past five days here in Osaka camp.

Maki could only chuckle softly. "Am I right or am I…" Sendoh for all that matters, finally gave in and raised the white flag to the first _official_ person he's ever telling onto. "Yeah. You are _so_ right, Maki-san." He smiled. Maki blinked his eyes twice and felt his mouth opening to break into a wide grin. Then they both laugh—gaining attention from a stretching Fujima and Rukawa who was already dribbling the orange ball with one hand.

Sendoh tried to ignore the fact that while Rukawa may be looking at him as if he's grown three heads or something, managed to whisper in a low voice to Kainan's Ace player. "Maki-san, what do you think should I…" And he was cut by no other than Maki himself. "First things first, have you _told _him?" Sendoh shook his head. "No-not really." Maki snorted. "Well, that's probably the _first_ on your list before you try to think of any present." He tapped the spiky-haired boy's arm and nodded. "I wish you _luck_." Sendoh blinked back his eyes- but chuckled as well.

Uozumi finally arrived and whistled—he just came from the washroom so they all seemed to have waited for him first. Sakuragi shouted something that made everyone laughed. "Boss Monkey, success? Nyahahah!" Uozumi grit his teeth in annoyance as nerves started popping on his forehead and in as much as he want to stomp to where the idiotic redhead was, he controlled his anger but took a mental note that he will have his revenge later.

Akagi nodded to their direction and eyed Rukawa to give back the ball-the said freshman bounced the ball off to Akagi and soon after the imposing Captain of Shohoku is in the middle once more. "Okay guys, this is the final minute and thirty seconds. Make this count." He smiled to each side and blew his whistle again. It was Sendoh and Rukawa's ball. Akagi toss the ball at Rukawa who made an inbound pass to Sendoh—the other two, standing at the other end of the court, waiting to defend already. Sendoh held the ball on one hand as he walked while dribbling—eyes ahead, his usual calm expression and with _many_ thoughts —but having only _one_ person as well in mind.

"M…_Maki_, the guy we're about to beat today." He grinned. Rukawa, who was walking along his side furrowed his brows. Has Sendoh gone nuts? What is he talking about? Rukawa looked at his right and snorted. Sendoh looked back and chuckled. "Oh you've forgotten already? We're _playing_ the alphabet game, remember?" Rukawa was surprised at that—thing is, he almost forgot about it and well… well, he almost forgot about it and seemed not to care anymore. But Sendoh somehow reminded him of it and it sucks because he actually cannot think of any word that starts with M, or so he thinks…

Rukawa clacked his tongue, earning him a smile from the taller guy. "You have so many extracurricular games. We're already_ in _a game." Sendoh chuckled and bounced the ball off to his other hand, getting a bit ready as they approach the other two. "That's because we're _gamers_, haha!" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes at the lame excuse, but almost twitched his lips up. Sendoh halted to a stop alerting Rukawa a bit and immediately Fujima charged at him with the intent to steal the ball! Rukawa was about to ready himself for a possible pass but was obviously guarded by Maki! Sendoh _knew_ that they were being _screened_ this time and so he held on the ball because everyone knew how skilful Fujima is when it comes to stealing. Sendoh dribbled behind him expertly and tried to attack, but Fujima was persistent and so he had no choice but to take on a shot—apparently the ball bounced off and was caught by Fujima! By then, Maki had already started running to their court and Fujima dashed off via run and gun in hopes of getting the basket for a tie.

Rukawa and Sendoh had to run as fast as they could and just as about Rukawa was to block Maki's shot, he was bumped by the Kainan's Ace—causing collision, making Maki released the ball in no time and Uozumi blowing his whistle for a foul. But the ball went in, and the bench of Shoyo and Kainan went wild with only a minute left.

Rukawa was wide-eyed at Uozumi as he stayed sprawled on the floor—Maki was about to lend a hand but Sendoh Akira was there, as he stretched his hand to which Rukawa passively took. "Are you alright?" Was the first thing Sendoh asked—eyes clouded with a tiny concern and probably something else. Maki saw that and had to smirk to himself, but most especially, he was glad for a well-done three-point play. If he makes this basket, they're up by one point.

Rukawa simply nodded at Sendoh and looked on passively. Sendoh simply smiled and tapped him on the arm. "Its okay, good try though." Maki went into the line, dribbled the ball and pulled on a free throw to get that one-point advantage. The score now was 73-72, in favour of Fujima-Maki. Their bench obviously went flying with cheers and hoots and with less than a minute in the game! Sendoh threw in the inbound pass to Rukawa and both Aces jogged their way to the other end. Sendoh was about to ran ahead and guard Maki before another screening attempt is to be made when Rukawa caught up with him at the side; and Sendoh wasn't able to help himself but to chuckle and grin because Rukawa totally _knocked_ him off it.

"M…_Murder_."

"Huh?" Sendoh was dumbfounded. Did Rukawa just mentioned something? And as if on cue, Rukawa dribbled low—eyes ablaze as he prepare himself to counter attack as well and hopefully pull on a three-point play as well.

"I'm gonna _murder_ Maki because he _fouled_ me. Ch." And the off the rookie go. Well as for Sendoh, he can only shook his head in disbelief and laugh. "Yeah, you have my consent, go!"

* * *

Forty seconds. Defence is the name of the game and Maki and Fujima sure knows how to hold on their guards, albeit it was Maki who was doing well guarding Sendoh. The taller player has now that serious look on his face as he thought of the next step. He backed a bit, dribbled behind his legs and hopped to his left just as about Rukawa was able to brush off Fujima—Sendoh _saw_ that escape and threw an overhead pass to Rukawa who was able to get the ball and put on a one-hand dunker. Their bench threw a fit and celebrated; they were now up by one with 74-73 and with less than thirty seconds left.

Fujima did not waste any time as he hurried back on their court; while running though-he took a glance sideways to see Maki Shinichi there and made a long pass from his point to Maki's. Kainan's Maki was able to get a hold of the ball. Sendoh was able to catch up and played defence with twenty seconds on the shot clock. By this time, everyone was already on their feet as the game is finally coming to its end. Maki seemed to be having a hard time and he cant get a good pass to Fujima because Rukawa was basically playing good defence. Fifteen seconds left…

Maki for all he knows, since he cant get a drive pass Sendoh-dribbled the ball on his right only to step back behind the line and surprisingly fired a three sending everybody in frenzy! The Shohoku-Ryonan bench went ballistic as Sakuragi endlessly cursed for the shot to bounce off; opposite to the other side of the bench who was hoping to make a two-point lead advantage.

The ball sailed up in a perfect arch as it bounced on the rim once, twice… only to roll on the side and… _in_ it went! Cheers and claps erupted as if their team had already won while expletives and groans were obviously heard from the other bench! Koshino was on the verge of joining inside the court as he was just constantly being pulled by Hikochi and Uekusa because he has been berating Sendoh Akira on the side-lines nonstop! Sakuragi, too, seemed like a fool as Mitsui and Ryota tries to calm him off—the redhead obviously wanting to pick a fight at the goading Kiyota.

Uozumi and Akagi barely have time to discipline their monkeys as they focused all of their energies on the remaining seconds; obviously also feeling way too tired and stress with all the ruckus going on. The clock dwindled down further to ten! Now Sendoh is basically being pressured from the lines by Maki, so that he couldn't make that inbound pass—Rukawa ran swiftly to one side as Sendoh faked a pass on the left to which Maki miraculously fell for, only to make _that_ pass to the right!

Rukawa then, found himself running on the other end with a pursuing Fujima from behind. The clock ticked _seven_ seconds less…

Rukawa _knew_ that the noise around them is adding weight to his already pressured situation and the fact that Fujima for some reason was playing a good defence on him—he can see Sendoh from one side but Maki was sure covering him up pretty well.

_Six_ seconds…

Rukawa dribbled on his right-skipping and hopping as he did so—determined to drive hard into the basket and hopefully get a foul from Fujima. But the brown-haired Captain of Shoyo was persistent as well as he tried to prevent the blue-eyed rookie from doing what he wants.

_Five_ seconds…

Rukawa forced his way in and eventually colliding with Fujima—he actually thought he _knocked _Fujima down but didn't! Rukawa ran towards the basket just as Sendoh was able to escape Maki's defence. Everyone is on their feet now as Ayako looked from his watch to the game before her. Akagi and Uozumi were both wide-eyed as they cast a look on a possible intentional foul…

_Four_…_ Three_ seconds…

Rukawa barely had a moment to look at his sides, all he know is that Fujima is on his left and Maki to his right, and the basket almost within his reach; he could go for a resounding dunk but if he doesn't get a foul, they would be tied and will resolve into having an overtime. On the other hand, if he decides to do a reverse-layup and the ball was tap on either sides, it may fall out and they would lose. Rukawa gulped, for some reason, losing is _not_ an option anymore. Especially now that _they_ both had come a long way—battling each and every player in Kanagawa with their collaborative efforts. For some reason, Rukawa found himself remembering something Akira Sendoh spoke off—while talent _may_ win games, teamwork and intelligence wins _championships_. Rukawa's eyes instinctively widened on their own as he found himself recollecting even more; the events that happened around him was truly unexpected, him and Sendoh—coming together to be as simple roommates and _teammates_ is the beginning, keeping together in practice and game has been a process and now, working together with him to _ensure_ victory… somehow Rukawa realized that _together_ is the fuel that allows common people to attain _uncommon_ results—just like his very own team, Shohoku…

Rukawa now _knows_ more than ever, every time one would score a goal, or hit a three, or get a touchdown, you don't do it for yourself, you do it for the team because the name in _front_ of the shirt is more important than the one in the _back_.

_Two _seconds…

Rukawa wasted no more time as he just suddenly found himself unconsciously _passing_ the ball to his _back_ trusting enough that _he_ will be _there_ just like he said _that_ night when they went out—if anything goes wrong, _he_ will be there…

* * *

The buzzer went off and only the _deafening_ cheers, claps, and hoots of people around them is the only sound vivid. Rukawa didn't bother to look up and _see_ for himself; he can only stand beneath the basket, huffing and puffing a sigh as his eyes were simply casted in front of him—staring at nothing in particular. He lift the hem of his shirt up and wipe the sweat off his mouth, eyes squinting a bit as he did so. 'Did he get _my_ pass? Was he behind me? Did he fire a shot… did the ball went _in_?'

Questions. Those were his thoughts. For some reason, he found his mind in a disarray of multiple unanswered questions. Rukawa furrowed his brows for a while before deciding to turn and _face_ reality… it is often said that questions are not just there to be answered; sometimes, it is _there_ to answer. Rukawa found his eyes widening suddenly as he gasp and felt his hand clutch at the bottom of his shirt for right there, in front of him—a sight to behold as the Shohoku and Ryonan guys _celebrated_ in glee. They are clapping and hooting and playfully whacking each other's back and wringing each other's neck—their faces etched with sheer bliss and relieved! Rukawa found himself glued on the spot, he wanted to step forward and _be_ with the crowd but his feet wont bulge. His eyes caught glimpse of the other side and while they look a little forlorn, they are all smiling and shaking each other's hands.

Maki and Fujima walked side by side and mingled with Akagi and the others—there wasn't even a trace of bitterness or anger on their faces as both were all smiles and nods. Fujima was even laughing and pointing accusingly to Uozumi who only nodded in response and was somewhat grinning as well. There was obviously a few crowd around Mitsui and Ryota who was taking a look on their notebook and soon they all burst laughing—team Shoyo and some Kainan members are also grinning and chuckling as they hoot against each other—its most probably about the _bet_ and apparently some probably lost while others _doubled_ their money.

Hikoichi was on the roll as he gets to document everything. He continued taking shots of random players who were all gathered in the centre. It was a picturesque scene of camaraderie and sportsmanship and indeed it is true when they say that the strength of the team is each individual member. And the strength of each member is the_ team_. Rukawa was slightly taken aback when his arm was wounded around by a pair of arms as well—he could almost feel his ears heat up but kept it cool when he saw it was none other than Ayako herself!

"Rukawaa-kuun!" She playfully coiled her arm around Rukawa's left and grinned. "Congratulations! You _won _you little imp, you!" She chuckled as she playfully punch Rukawa in the stomach. Rukawa sighed exasperatedly a bit and shrugged. How to react? For some reason, he found himself nodding simply and almost lifting his lips up but he kept everything at bay. "T-thank you, Ayako-senpai." He softly muttered instead. Ayako looked up and grinned. "Hahah, you don't looked happy." A pause. Rukawa stared down and was a bit confused. He mildly shook his head.

"I-its not that. I mean, I didn't actually get to see…" Truth is, Rukawa _didn't_ actually looked to see how the whole thing is going to end, maybe because he wasn't sure himself at the final dying seconds—he wasn't sure if Sendoh Akira is indeed behind or at the other side, he simply did what his mind has been programmed to do for some reason—he _passed_. For some reason he found himself sharing the ball instead of _owning_ it up, and it actually felt…_ nice_. Its like finding an answer to the question, _what is one thing, right now, that you are totally sure of?_ And in that fleeting moment, there is only one thing he is sure of…

Sendoh and he are not a team because they work together. They are a _team_ because they respect, trust and _care_ for each other. He gasps a bit at his own trail of thoughts; but unlike before, not wondering anymore as to _where_ they came from. He felt Ayako squeezed his arm tighter and smiled. "Hahah, I'm really happy you and Sendoh won, I was rooting for you two the whole time." She paused before adding further.

"Rukawa-kun, I'm really happy. You are on _our _team. It's a family, regardless if you like all of them or none of them. You can't choose your family, just like you can't choose your team." She paused as her eyes softened. "Even through all the drama your team will always be there for you as you have always been there for them… for _us_. We compete as _one_ and not as individuals. We win or lose as a _team_. And we rise or fall as a team."

Rukawa blinked back his eyes. Thing is, he cant think of anything to say. Ayako chuckled softly, a soft blush on her cheeks is evident that she somehow felt a bit embarrassed with all her yakking. "I guess, I just want you to know how proud I feel for you. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to impose on you or on how and what you think, but I honestly think that while you're a bit of a _bastard_ sometimes, you're just actually concern." She laughed at herself after saying that.

"Plus the fact that we're both from Tomigaoka, hahaha! So I feel _prouder_ even."

"_Proud_ that we're _both_ Tomigaoka bastards?" Rukawa softly joked. Ayako paused and laughed-she clutched her sides. She playfully whack Rukawa's arm as the taller guy could only snort softly and smiled ever so slightly. Ayako kept chuckling for a few more, she thought its actually refreshing to _hear_ Rukawa trying on a lame joke—but it was good.

"Hahahah, I _hate _you Rukawa-kun, but I know deep inside you're just thoughtful like most people plus you're pretty _cute _too!" She laughed some more. Rukawa almost chuckled back but decided to keep it at bay and simply blinked for the nth time and cast his eyes slowly at the floor. Somehow he found the corner of his lips tugging slowly up.

"Senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"You're _not_ confessing, are you?"

Ayako felt her ears heat up and gape, she playfully whack the taller forward with a fan on the head and laughed off. "Naanii?! Doaho, of course _not_ you _girl _-looking kitsune, hahahha!" Rukawa swore the fan sort of itched but somehow he felt himself chuckling a bit at that. Ayako probably is the next big sister he could have in the team. He scratched his whacked head a bit before he felt his eyes softening, looking at nothing in particular. "Senpai… I am a _member_ of Shohoku, and I rely on the team. I defer to it and sacrifice for it, because the team, not the individual, is the ultimate champion. So… _thank you_ for having me."

Ayako simply smiled and winked back. "You're very much welcome, Rukawa Kaede." She grinned. Ayako started walking the other way as Rukawa could only looked at her retreating form before she came to a halted stop—suddenly turning back and almost having that mischievous look on her face that Rukawa _saw_ and made his chest race and ears, heat up.

"But I know _someone_ who might _confess…_" She laughed and placed her hand on her mouth, an obvious tinge of pink on her cheeks. She giggled for a minute and chuckled. Rukawa felt himself getting a bit confused though. "Senpai, I don't understand what you're…"

"I feel like I want to see it but… I'll _leave_ everything to be. Hahahah, Rukawa-kun, be sure to _tell_ me, okay? I'll throw a fit if you don't!" Ayako seemingly looked up and grinned.

"Senpai I don't…" Rukawa tried to mutter further but never missing that erratic pounding of a certain organ in his chest.

"Rukawa-kun, the _heart_ has questions _and_ the answers all at the _same_ time." She winked and started walking off leaving a slightly bemused blue-eyed rookie.

* * *

The pace was so fast he barely had time to think and put on a clever play. All he knows is that there's barely two seconds left and that the orange ball was suddenly passed behind him. Sendoh Akira was running from behind as soon as Maki left him _unguarded_—the Kainan star obviously determined to block the possible layup. Sendoh then _knew_ that if Rukawa's attempt for a layup fails, the ball would surely tip off the rim and they would lose. He felt himself involuntarily gulping as he _ran_ and tried to reach the three that is just directly right in front of the basket, but he was a bit far and as Sendoh's eyes widened at the dying final seconds, he could only _wished_ for something—Sendoh knew that Rukawa is the hardworking type of player, constantly pushing himself to the limits in order to see for himself his true capabilities. Truth is, Sendoh doesn't actually _mind_ if they lose—right here, right now. He is only concern of one thing—more like of one_ person_. The Ryonan Ace player is not unaware at the fact that while Rukawa possesses all the characteristics that of a super rookie, he knew as well that the younger guy is probably _not_ the strongest, nor the fastest when he makes his debut in the Nationals—but if there is one thing that Rukawa has that no other player have, is that he works the _hardest_ and in this sport, it's hard to beat a person that _never_ gives up. For some reason, Sendoh _wanted_ for them to win not because of himself or because of his pride, he wanted now to win because he wanted to see _him_ happy. Losing a small game is not much really, it's the bigger risk he is willing to give just to see the latter happy. Sendoh knew, that when someone else's happiness is _your_s as well, that is _love_.

And Sendoh relished his stay in Osaka during the past days; 'Rukawa-kun, I think one of my favourite feelings is laughing with someone and realizing halfway through how much you enjoyed them and their existence, I guess it's true when they say that the moments of happiness we enjoy takes us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they _seize_ us.'

The moment he _saw_ the orange leather zooming through his front view, Sendoh felt his eyes widened—Rukawa, for all he knew, _passed_ the ball onto him _twice._ Sendoh had barely the time to stare hard at the clock and count the seconds or formulate a wise play, all he knew is that, the moment his hand caught the rubber ball—he _saw_ Maki and Fujima stared back at him wide-eyed and he could only smile at them cunningly because he found himself dribbling fast twice, only to take a step back _behind_ the line and releasing the ball as the buzzer went off.

Everyone was literally on their feet as the clock ticked off. No more time left for any petty excuse of a foul. And Sendoh knew that he might have thrown the ball a little too carelessly and almost without effort but Sendoh is not _just_ Ryonan's Ace for nothing—he is not out there for hours just to find out what it feels like to sweat, Sendoh knew he is out there to _win_ and see _him_ happy. And so he fired that shot and in basketball, it is often said that you missed one hundred percent of the shots you didn't take.

The ball sailed in a perfect arch with everyone up on their feet—it didn't even touched the rim, it just went through as if it was _meant_ to be. That concluded the scene—the next were running and shouting teammates and friends on the centre of the court. He made the three-point shot, making the score 74-75 in favour of them, him and Rukawa Kaede. He won, no, _they _won. They won all the match-ups laid before them. Sendoh blinked his surprised as he felt his chest racing as if he was being chased—he caught glimpse of the back of Rukawa Kaede who probably did _not_ see how he threw his shot—and in that moment wherein Maki and Fujima simply tapped each other's hands as they smiled at everyone gathered around them, Sendoh started _walking_ to where Rukawa was supposed to be standing—everything else turned _black_ and quiet, all he can see is _him_ and the jersey that reads his surname and that double number one. He wanted to walk behind and whisper the words: _we made it_.

He wanted to smile and probably pull on a small joke by hugging him and… Sendoh gasps, remembering that _night_ when he suddenly invited himself and _leaned_ down to kiss the younger rookie. For some reason, he found himself relishing that moment.

'K…Kaede if I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my _eyes_, For only then you would realize how _special_ you are to me… if you would let me…'

Sendoh had the audacity to start walking to _greet_ him and probably also had the boldness to grab him by the shoulder and _hug_ him perhaps but he was _stopped_ when his teammates and the others suddenly started throwing themselves on him! Heck, even Sakuragi was laughing so loudly in his ears that he barely had time to wave all of them off. They were wringing his neck, Koshino even climbed behind him, making him bend forward—he found himself laughing at the ruckus nonetheless. "Ko-Koshino, what the-?!" Ikegami ruffled his hair as Hikoichi endlessly took in some shots. The other Kainan players and Shoyo also congratulated him and were grabbing him and bumping into him as if he has won an international competition.

"Seeenddohh-seenppaiii!"

"Whohoo!"

"Teeemme, Sppikky! You goddamn-hahaha! My money doubled!"

"Seeenddoh!"

"Taichou…"

"Hahah, oi Spiky, you have to treat us!"

"Great job Sendoh!"

* * *

Rukawa zipped his bag as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He just finished taking a bath-the game has long ended an hour ago and everyone was now looking forward to the Christmas party that was scheduled that night. He took note of the time to be 6PM already. According to their schedule, party starts at around 8PM. So that means, he has two hours more. Rukawa contemplated if he would just sleep and wake up instead since the bed he's been on seems to be inviting him. Plus the fact that they just finished a gruelling game. He also heard the others that they will be going downtown for a stroll back at Senbayashi Shotengai to shop. Rukawa was also contemplating of going but he decided not to anymore because most of his teammates in Shohoku decided to just use the camp's gym and pool to get the best out of it. As expected, Maki, Fujima, Akagi, Uozumi, Ayako, Haruko, and Hanagata were left to be the committee for the party.

As far as he know, since they won, he hasn't been able to talk or see Sendoh Akira. After Ayako left him a while back, he caught glimpse of Sendoh who was constantly surrounded with the other players. In as much as he wants to step forward and offered his hand for a shake, he didn't had the opportunity to do so—and so he decided to just gather his things on the bench and go up their room to freshen up. He received a few greetings though from some Shoyo players and he simply nodded his head off to them and twitched his lips as a response.

Rukawa has just finished packing up most of his things—his clothes neatly done and only the clothes of Sendoh were left inside the cabinet. He was partly reminded by Fujima Kenji himself about the _party_ later and _their_ presentation to which he only replied with a twitch on the lips and shrugged. He saw Fujima grinned mischievously and left. Rukawa would have hated winning only because of the so-called 'presentation'. He doesn't think there is a need for one. He found himself sitting more comfortably on his bed and leaning behind to get a more relaxed position. Rukawa reached for his phone and only then started browsing—there, he saw _mails_.

He passively clicked one and saw a message from no other than his grandmother. For some reason Rukawa actually felt a bit _relieved_ that his obaachan is doing okay. He read everything fast and came upon the next message, it is still from the old lady, Chiyo. Rukawa read again quietly and almost gasps when he read the last statement.

_パパはここにあります。すぐに帰ってきます。ケア、私の子供を取ります。__(Daddy is here. Come home soon. Take care, my child)_

Rukawa stared blankly at his phone's screen. Well, that was timely indeed. For some reason, he found his thoughts _blank_ at the moment. He had to read and re-read the last statement. Truth is, he doesn't know what and_ how_ to react. He moved at the next message and had his eyes widened-a bit when he saw the name on the mail. Rukawa found himself gulping involuntarily; his grandmother _is_ right. For the next mail came from no other than his _Father_ no less.

It read, from: (守る流川): 息子は、私はあなたが大阪にいる祖母から聞きました。私は昨夜到着しました。私はお待ちしております。_(From: Mamoru Rukawa- Son, I heard from grandmother you are in Osaka. I have arrived last night. I will be waiting.)_

Rukawa found his thumb hovering above the _Delete_ button. He found himself mulling at a tiny contemplation that speaks of, have you ever wanted to ask a question, but you didn't because you knew your heart wouldn't be able to handle the answer?

'Otōsan… I hate to think that you might have _left_ me without reason and now you're back with an _excuse_…'

After musing over a few more minutes, he found himself bending his knees up close to himself and leaning his forehead on them, his fringes giving way over his suddenly tired and sleepy eyes. Rukawa found his eyes getting a bit heavier and true enough when they say that there are years that ask questions, and years that indeed _answer_.

* * *

Sendoh stared at his reflection in the mirror as he just finished taking a shower in the gym's shower room. His eyes were bright and cheery and staring back at him is his reflection of _someone_ who has literally found someone whom he feels not just attracted to—but someone whom he feels he could _face_ the world with. He adjusted his bag strap and for some odd reason, found himself _somewhat_ talking in his low and bedroom voice in front of the mirror-as if _practising_.

"Every time I look at you, I can see _my future_…" Sendoh cringe and almost rolled his eyes. Tsk. Definitely not his style and what's with the future anyway? For some reason, it didn't sound original as it should be. Sendoh sighed and adjusted his bag strap again and turned to his right—avoiding his image now on the mirror.

"Rukawa Kaede, my roomie, my teammate, love of my life, happy Birthday and happy new year! I wish you all the best, great work to reach your fondest goals and when you're done, sweet rest." Sendoh sweatdrop. Is that a confession? Or a birthday greeting? He clacked his tongue and felt exasperated-definitely didn't sound _sincere_. It feels like it was taken out of context or a birthday card. He sighed again, shook his head and tried another.

"_Kaede,_ you have no idea how fast my heart _races_ when I see you…I like you. I like _you a lot_. And I… that night when I _kissed_ you, you don't know how much I wanted to do it _again_…"

Sendoh felt his ears heat up as he gulped involuntarily and almost choke on his own words. Thing is, he remembered that special night, Rukawa's _soft_ lips, his warm breath against his, the closeness of their bodies, the… Sendoh sighed and almost slumped his shoulders. Is he _fantasizing_ just right now? He must have probably looked like a maniac. He never thought that it was _this_ hard. Well, in all honesty, Sendoh actually thought that confessing _might_ actually be easy enough—since in Ryonan High, he seldom _hears_ and sees this up in front; mostly for him—done by most female population in their school. And so he is somewhat used to _hearing_ and _seeing_ this, but Sendoh was flabbergasted, for he never actually knew that it is far different when _he_ is in the real situation—more like, he is in the _tub_ right now and will be the one who's planning to say the words. He felt his hands went clammy for a while.

"Rukawa-kun, hear me…every time we bump into each other, do you know how much that every 'Hi!' or 'Bye' makes me so damn freaking happy and having a hard time to hide it. It's like even for a second, I shine in your eyes. That you are able to see me…"

The door madly opened and Sendoh almost choke on his own words. "What the-?!" He felt himself backed a bit as his bag almost fell off of his shoulders—eyes widening in the process. Sendoh's jaw dropped—he would have died if it was _him_ but luckily it wasn't. It was Kicchou Fukuda-the smug-looking and now _grinning_ Kicchou Fukuda.

Sendoh involuntarily gulped and almost rolled his eyes. "Kicchou you… _scared_ me you bastard." Kicchou stared with that smug grin of his as he leaned on one door. Sendoh simply stared back and dropped his bag for a while and sat down on the bench, running a hand on his dishevelled and un-gelled hair. "Taichou, is that your confession?" A grin.

Sendoh looked up to his right with his mouth slightly opened and snorted simply. Then he heard Kicchou chuckled. Sendoh would have snap his eyes off their sockets to take a better look and see for himself if indeed it was Kicchou Fukuda who was laughing.

"Tai-Taichou…." He giggled, shoulders shaking as he clutched on one of his sides. Sendoh simply snorted and waited. "L-look, I'm sorry to say this but… its _disgusting_." Then he burst out laughing. "What's with the future, and the _New Year_, and the last one you said that you _shine_ in his eyes?" Fukuda for some reason found his eyes already a bit teary but wasn't able to hold his composure back. Sendoh simply clack his tongue and sighed. "His birthday falls on a New Year, mind you."

Hell, his laugh was probably worse than Sakuragi's but Sendoh simply stayed sport as he let out his usual smile and shook his head and shrugged.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Sendoh jokingly rebutted back- leaning forward on the bench as he wistfully smiled.

"Never thought you're a genius on court but an_ idiot_ when it comes to this." A pause. He heard Sendoh softly chuckled as well. "Taichou, if Rukawa hears _that_ kind of confession, I swear you would go home with a sock up face and two missing teeth in front."

Sendoh simply chuckled lowly and shrugged. "Yeah, you bet I _would."_ Silence.

"It would have been easier if Rukawa _was_ a girl." Fukuda muttered. Sendoh simply shook his head, scratch his forehead and smiled. "Probably." Fukuda snorted and smugly grinned. "How about if you buy him a _wig_ instead and pretend he's a girl and confessed? He looks effeminate anyway."

Kicchou must be out of his mind and delusional to be saying that, Sendoh simply chuckled and shook his head. "Kicchou, you and your _magnificen_t ideas." Fukuda simply laughed at this. They both enjoyed the company of solitude for a few more minutes before Sendoh joked on another suggestion.

"How about this, _Kaede Rukawa, amore mio, per me tu sei perfetto. Tu sei la stella al mio cielo notturno, e l'arcobaleno alle mie nuvole. Ti voglio bene."_ Sendoh said those in his low, deep, but clear tone—for any girl who might have heard him, it actually sounded well.

Fukuda chuckled as Sendoh simply smiled back. "That's pretty long, the heck does that mean?"

"Kaede Rukawa, _my love_, you're perfect for me. You are _the star_ of my night sky, and the_ rainbow_ to my clouds. I _love you_."

A smile. Sendoh said that while looking at nothing in particular, his chest full of surging emotions ready to pour out onto the person that he has been harbouring his affection at for the past few days. Fukuda grinned and nodded. "It's good. It's got potential. Giving him some of your Italian _prowess_-sounds nice." A pause. "It actually sounds… _romantic_." Sendoh blinked his eyes twice—Fukuda gave him his usual stare; then Sendoh laughed. Thing is, he actually thought Fukuda seems to be out of character when he mentions any word relating to _affection_.

Fukuda smugly grin and goaded. "Lemme guess Taichou, you couldn't believe I said _romantic_?" Sendoh kept on chuckling but he nodded affirmatively. Fukuda simply laughed a bit and shrugged.

"_Sei un bastardo, Capitano_."

Sendoh laughed but was dumbfounded. "What the-? How did you-? You also _knew_ Italian?" Fukuda simply rolled his eyes. "Just one sentence. Not probably on your level." He smirk. The two boys chuckled amusedly at themselves, especially when Fukuda also suddenly _spoke_ a little Italian to Sendoh's surprise. He didn't actually thought that Fukuda had _that_ tiny knowledge. But Fukuda simply shrugged it off, not interested on talking about it. Sendoh simply grinned and kept it that way.

"If Rukawa was a girl, she would have probably _screamed_ and died of epistaxis, but… your _mi amore_ might not get it. He would probably just look at you as if you've gone nuts and walked away." Fukuda chuckled as he imagined Sendoh speaking in his Italian _language_ as Rukawa listened and afterwards, just left—just because Sendoh turned into an alien.

Sendoh chuckled softly and shook his head. "Probably. He _knows_ I speak a little bit of Italian but he barely passed his English subject so… what more of _Italian_?" Silence. Then they both laugh. Its funny really, few days ago, Sendoh remembered him and Fukuda sitting on a bench just like now, talking about the _awkwardness_ that happened when he asked Rukawa out and suddenly just kissed him that night just because he cant control his surging emotions—now, they're at it again, sitting on the bench, talking about the same person, only the difference now is that he is about to go at it… to finally _say_ the words he has been dying to. To let Rukawa know that love is just a _word_, until he came along and gave it… _meaning_.

Sendoh wistfully smiled and snorted softly, running yet again a hand on his hair that suddenly looked like fringes, all because he hasn't gelled-up yet. "Kicchou… have I gone _mad_ for feeling this way?" He softly muttered. Silence was all he got; and Sendoh took in this moment to speak further—but this time, it was more evident, he is clearly sure more than ever, and it is during in his stay in Osaka that he gets to realized the answer to the question, _which is more important? To love or to be loved?_ In which one could answer, which is more important to a bird? The _right_ wing? Or the _left_ wing? In the end, it all comes to one thing… that love probably asks no _questions_. Its natural state is one of extension or _expansion_ of feelings-an accommodation and a sense of acceptance; for love is not about _comparison_ or measurement. Love knows no answer, for it does _not_ question.

"I don't know where I stand with him. And I don't even know what I _mean_ to him. Am I just his _rival_-an obstacle he should get over with? A _friend_ perhaps? Or am I just… a roommate? All I know is that every time I think of him, all I wanna do is to be _with_ him."

Silence ensued between them and Sendoh want no more than to just stand up and probably leave the room and _look_ for Rukawa.

"You really love _him_, don't you?"

Sendoh found himself looking to his right a bit slowly, meeting the unperturbed gaze of his friend, Kicchou Fukuda- he simply stared and _smiled_ his usual. "Is _smile_ a question? Or is it _the_ answer?" Fukuda somehow managed to crack that one up in which he earned a wide-eyed stare from Sendoh. The number thirteen forward smiled a bit.

"It's a _psychological_ question Taichou—no _name_ was mentioned, but you suddenly _know_ who the question is _about."_ Fukuda simply shrugged and stood up first—with a wide-eye Sendoh still looking up to him, pretty much _amused_ with the way Fukuda Kicchou brought up his own _style_ of making him realize that there is absolutely nothing _wrong_ with the way he feels towards the younger rookie from a rival school.

"You see, when love is not _madness_, it is _not_ love. In the end it doesn't matter what the question is, your _feelings_ towards him is always the answer."

* * *

The temperature outside has gone low and as Sendoh opened the door to their _freezing_ room, he was surprised to see Rukawa on his own bed—_sleeping_ soundly while sitting and his head tuck in between his knees. Sendoh for some reason, stared at the oddity of it all—he felt endeared in a way. 'Weird… you can sleep like _that?'_ He sighed softly as he slowly and quietly put down his bag atop the coffee table adjacent to his own bed and wondered if he should _wake_ Rukawa up… Sendoh found himself staring at his own wristwatch and saw the time to be 7PM. Their so-called Christmas party is about to start at around 8PM and true enough, some of the guys went out for a bit to take a stroll on the shopping arcade and probably buy some few good. Mostly were from the Kainan-Shoyo team. Ryonan however and Shohoku contented themselves in the camp's Jacuzzi while some sweat it out on the gym. Sendoh was actually being tagged along by Sakuragi the moment he and Fukuda went out of the gym's locker room—but he insisted that he went up to their room to take a moment's rest. Fukuda went to join them in the Jacuzzi instead.

Thing is, Sendoh wasn't really expecting Rukawa to be _there_—in their room. So he was slightly taken aback because he was just merely talking and opening himself up to Kicchou a while ago and to be suddenly in a room _with_ the current _mi amore_ of his life is kind of _threatening_-in a good way, but he hasn't really _come up_ with the accurate words on _how_ to say the words—and he doesn't really want to come in strong by suddenly waking him up right now, and shout at the top of his lungs that he _loves _Rukawa Kaede and _kiss_ him again—but this time, he vowed to make it a bit longer. Sendoh gasps at his own thoughts as he felt himself getting a bit _flushed_ from the idea. He wanted no more than to just probably bang his head on the wall until it knocked him off of his feet. Sendoh exasperatedly sighed and slowly trudge towards his own bed. He sat and clutched his jacket tighter to himself since it got pretty colder. Sendoh promised he wouldnt sleep and instead stay up for the whole night since its their last in Osaka but the silence of the surroundings, coupled with the cool temperature that has engulfed the whole of their room, plus the soft and steady breathing sound of his sleeping _companion_ on the other bed brought about a feeling just wanting to _close_ his eyes as well and hopefully, meet _him_ in his dreams.

Sendoh rubbed his eyes in hopes of wooing away the _sleep_ and lay down on his back while looking up to the ceiling. A few more seconds of sheer restlessness and the taller player from Ryonan shifted to his right and stared at the seemingly weird _position_ of Rukawa Kaede as he sleeps. Sendoh felt his brows furrowed a bit. He wondered if Rukawa felt _okay_ with that position… he thinks its rather uncomfortable though, but seeing him so _helpless_ and vulnerable in his sleep is something Sendoh Akira highly regards of as a privilege. It is not every day, one sees how the great pointer from Shohoku High _opens_ himself up in the form of sleep in front of a sworn rival, and its not every day that in that tiny and _fleeting_ moment of winter and silence, one gets to realized that his feelings may run far deeper than what he had expected.

He saw a small movement from him and wasn't able to help himself but to sat upright and walked wordlessly to where _he_ is. Sendoh found himself nearing and _nearing_ the boy that caused for him to have a change of heart and he gulped involuntarily to himself as he found his arms carefully _positioning_ the latter on the bed. Sendoh for some reason found himself pushing Rukawa's sleeping form down with that gentleness that comes from within his emotions, he almost felt his chest racing in the process as he did so.

Rukawa remained unmoving and Sendoh could only smile at how the younger guy is such a deep sleeper. 'You must be _tired_.' Sendoh knew that the game brought out probably almost everything about Rukawa and that while he kept on saying the whole time that he _wasn't_ really feeling tired, Sendoh _knew_ that Rukawa's lack of stamina is one of the rookie's _weak_ points on court.

_'Kaede… you probably don't know how it feels to be always longing for your attention. I want to talk to you all the time, every day, every second I could get…'_

Sendoh felt himself yawn as well and was about to go on his own bed when he saw the pale guy _shudder_ a bit because of the cold weather.

_'You don't know how much just talking to you makes me feel complete, let alone when you start the conversation…'_

Sendoh took note that Rukawa must have packed everything already judging from his neatly tight bag on one corner. Sendoh would have almost rolled his eyes on how much of a neat freak Kaede Rukawa is—for some reason, he found himself _instinctively_ taking off his own jacket and covering the younger one with it then _placing_ over him the bed's _fleece_ blanket.

_'Most of all, you don't know how much what we have here, no matter how small means so much to me…'_

Sendoh felt himself with goose bumps as he, too, felt coldness seeping in and he had to walked away towards the cabinet to get another jacket his. 'Ugh. Why does it have to be _this_ cold anyway?' He found his train of thoughts to be of the weather as he climbed on his own bed and pulling up his own fleece blanket to take a nap or two since he felt a bit _tired_ as well.

Sendoh was about to doze off when he was taken aback at his own phone _ringing_! Sendoh had to press the button instantaneously, lest he wants his companion to wake up. He stared at his right to see if there was any form of movement but Rukawa proved that when he sleeps, he _hibernates_. Sendoh found himself _answering_ the sudden _call_ and instinctively, he found the corner of his lips tugging upwards—he _missed_ this caller. It was his brother.

"Yo!"

"Aniki…" Sendoh smiled, as if the act can make Akito _see_ him. He heard a soft snort on the other line and soon enough, the conversation between brothers ensued. "When are you coming home?" Akito jeered from the other line. He paused before deciding to continue. "Its been awhile, otouto… how are you there? Everything alright?" For some reason, Sendoh found his eyes getting cheery and his usual smile etching on his handsome face. "Yeah, everything is alright…" He paused. Relishing the feeling of being emotionally _attached_ to someone. "I'm glad then… you sounded _happy_." Akito continued—a grin on the other line. Akira could only snort softly back as he placed an arm over his eyes. He nodded. "I _am_…"

"Eh?" Akito wondered—but being an older brother, there was something in the way his younger brother voice's change and he couldn't quietly pinpoint as to _where_ and how probably. He grinned and chuckled on the other line as he started teasing his younger brother in Osaka. "Hahaha, I don't know what the heck happened to you, but I'm guessing it must have been related with _that_ date you had the other night, hm?" He playfully goaded. And to Sendoh Akira, its not just _that_ related—it is tightly linked as it is. "Lemme guess…" He paused for a bit before finally breaking in. "You're _in love_?" And to Sendoh Akira, his brother could not have been more right. "Its not _being_ in love that makes me happy aniki, it is the _person_ that I am in love with that _does…_"

_'And all the time, I wonder if you'll ever know.'_

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes: **MABUHAY! Phew! Merry Christmas! Took me a few days to get this chapter up, but its all good, I'm happy about this and I think I felt satisfied writing this whole thing here! Haha! How are you guys? First off, my endless thank you's to each and every one who reviewed the previous chapter! I did promise that I would upload _two_ chapters of this fic and so here it is. Um, I sort of celebrated my birthday last Christmas Eve that is why I wasn't able to write-hahaha! Yeah, so there, I turned a year older again. Ugh. Anyway, so this is probably my Christmas_ gift _to you guys, hope you liked this chapter-as always, this is not the end, _yet_! LOL! I know, this is turning into a major novel and you might be wondering if I am ever gonna _finish_ this one—the answer is of course, I am finishing this one, I plan no more than 25 chapters of this, so it is almost _nearing_ the end.

**Notes 2:** Whoah, I forgot to thank whoever put my two stories as part of the 'SenRu Perceptions Community'? Waah, I'm so happy I could cry—finally my two fics in one community! Thank you so much, I am thrilled and honoured to be one of the contributors!

**Notes 3:** About the MPreg fic, whoaaah! You guys are-!? Hahahah! So, I guess this is a GO then? Look, thing is, _alright_—I might upload that MPreg fic one of this days but I haven't finished it yet, its just a one shot, I don't plan on getting it as long as this one, hahaha! So yeah, I will try to finish that one first of course.

**Notes4:** To those asking about **MyGirl**-ugh, oh Gods, I am not really in the _mood_ to write that one yet, but I'll see tomorrow! . I already started writing Ch13 of it but I still don't know what to do next, lol! I mean, I hated myself for including Sawakita suddenly, hahahah! But hey, to me he seems to be the perfect rival to Sendoh—rather than the redhead? Uh, am I right? What do you guys think? Haha! But don't worry, I'll get by I'm sure. Thing is, I wanted to _finish_ this one first so that I could _move_ on to the next possible multi-chap! Lol!

**Notes5: Addicted to SD: **Merry Xmas friend! How are you? Thank you for staying, its always fun to read your comments, yours is one of the many reviews I am always watching out for. Hahah! Yeah, the twalya scene is also my favourite. Kinilig ako dun, well, I'm not sure if there is any kilig moments here, mukhang wala-haha! Bawi nalang ako next time! Yung next tlga, gigisingin ko na c Rukawa! :D

**Kilala Hunters: **Hey there, how are you? Glad to know you're still around! Lol! I want the reunion to be positive, because its Christmas and all, but yeah, we all want a lil drama somewhere, so I'll put on a tiny speck of it! Haha! Cheers!

**AMA: **Um, hello! Such perky review you got there, hey—I feel weird when you addressed me as _My lady?_ I feel like I'm so old and lived during the medieval times? Hahahah! 'Oneesan' would probably do, or Miss Author. LOL! Thank you for the warm review and yeah, you're a monster for reading this whole thing in one go! Ugh!

**Khokha:** Hello there! How are you? I'm glad you loved the previous chapter, hope you liked this one as well! Thank you for stopping by and Happy Holidays!

**Cris/Polly: **Thanks guys! Yeah, I've updated—I'm alive for some reason! Hahaha!

**Lolgurl:** Aww don't cry, no one's gonna die here, promise! Hahahah! Thank you!

**IceCreamALot: **Here you go, your Christmas present! Haha! Thanks!

**Guests, Etc: **Thank you so much! *Hugs*


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning/s: Not Mine. SenRu. Typos. Grammars. No Beta-Reader.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 19- When in Osaka **

Through the rainstorm came sanctuary

And I felt my spirit fly

I had found all of my reality

I realize what it takes

_-Loves Divine, Seal_

_Rukawa's stare was caught on one side of the sky as a dense burst of glittering silver or gold stars which leave a heavy glitter trail and very shiny in the night's sky erupted sending the people in cheers. 'Kamuro…' he inwardly mused. Rukawa walked further until he was closed to the wooden railings of the place—from high above, the sky lit up in different colours; red, blue, green, yellow, purple, silver, gold… taking in their many forms and producing primary effects of noise, light and smoke. It was a sight to behold. Kamuro is a type of firework display—and he enjoyed watching it amidst the pitch-black sky, heavily laid upon by tiny specks of stars that seemed to peeped through holes… He cast his gaze to his left and saw a lot of people—milling about, celebrating—they were joyous and in glee. Energy in the air was inviting, and the temperature was repelling. There was gyp and cracking sound around them. Everyone was acquire settled close unitedly to uphold their heat and to light to agitate excitement. Above the dimmed horizon of the skies, fiery red and golden lily-livered spread into freckles of azure and whence mingle into the tone of the universe. Ruby-peach bows streak crossways the panorama and then disappeared…_

_"Happy Birthday…"_

_Rukawa gasps partly as he turned around to look and was surprised. For a second, his heart dropped, but then suddenly picked up to double its tempo when the saucy contact colours scattered crosswise the blue. With each sequential burst, the colour was a chameleon, constantly ever-changing it's surrounding… He opened his lips in hopes of saying something but no words came out. The voltaic pulses in the sky vibrated and pounded into his ears with each successive firework. The explosions multiplied. _

_And the next turn of events only made his heartbeat accelerated—it was just like that particular night—when he left him breathless…_

He felt his fingers twitching as his shoulder shuddered when the cold, cold, temperature seeped into him. Rukawa felt himself stir for a bit before opening his eyes ever so slowly. His vision was a bit _blurred_ and dark. He felt his toes curled up a bit before finally lifting one of his arms up to rubbed off the sleepiness in his eyes. When he thought he was finally awake—he took note of the fact that he was _lying_ now on the bed and was covered up. The last thing Rukawa remembered if he was not mistaken is the fact that he was just _sitting_ on the bed and he fell asleep. 'Weird, I must have… _doze_ off away.' He slowly hoisted himself up and turned to his left only to see his_ roommate _with his back on him and seemingly in a deep sleep as well.

Rukawa slowly sat right up on his bed as he felt the jacket around him falling off from his shoulders. He grab the cloth and somehow found himself _putting_ it on. Rukawa yawned and sighed lazily—his eyes telling him that waking up probably is not the best choice he has done since the weather is very much inviting him again to lay back and sleep the night away. He was partly reminded of the party happening any time soon and he could only looked at his watch to take note of the time. He saw it to be 730 in the evening. He must have doze off for about an hour and a half and somehow, it did him pretty well. Rukawa was about to hopped off the bed when he saw movement coming from the latter across him; he almost gasps but kept his composure nonetheless. He saw Sendoh stir for a bit as the taller guy shifted to lay on his back and with one arm on top of his eyes.

Rukawa blinked his eyes twice; he honestly thought Sendoh was about to wake up already—but it doesn't seem like it. For some odd reason, right after the game, Rukawa thought that they hadn't talk nor approach each other _yet_. Thing is, Rukawa honestly wanted to at least _come up_ to the older guy and congratulate him since they won in the match-ups. But time seemed to be restrained for both of them. And now that he has _this_ time—he is already _this_ close to thanking him, Sendoh is… _asleep_ and is showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Rukawa mulled on the fact that Sendoh must have felt tired as well that he decided to take a nap too.

Rukawa, having nothing to do, found himself staying put on the bed for a few good minutes more staring and thinking at nothing in particular. His thoughts remained blank for some reason. Then he found himself remembering a bit—that _dream_ sequence again. This is actually the second time he _had_ _that_ dream about seeing _fireworks_ up in the sky—and to the blue-eyed rookie, he found himself wondering very much. Like, why does he kept on having _that_ specific dream? He heaved a sigh, coming up with no idea in mind and searched for his phone to check if he has mail. He continued browsing and clicking random stuff and the whatnots on the internet after a few solid moments and when he suddenly got bored from sitting he decides to leave the room.

Rukawa tossed his phone on the bed and clutched _his_ jacket and _buttoned_ them up. He gasps a bit and furrowed his brows. 'Eh?' Rukawa stared at the jacket he has _on_ and found himself taking it off abruptly! How on Earth-? He held it up in front and stared at it as if he has never seen a jacket before-and partly gasp in surprised to see that, well, it's not _his_. He was never a fan of button-down jacket, he only has the zipper-types.

"That's _mine_…"

Rukawa had to stare at whomever said that and there can only be _one_ person of course. He saw Sendoh hoisting himself up while rubbing his eyes off. Rukawa slowly put his hands down and blinked back in confusion. Silence ensuing between the both of them. Sendoh yawned for a bit and looked as if he's lazy to hop off the bed. He scratched his cheek and shrugged. "What time is it, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa simply twitched his lips in response but answered nonetheless. "Its 730 pm." He muttered in his low but soft tone. For some reason, Rukawa actually found his foot glued on the ground—he wanted to go out but cannot. It seems that it has been happening a lot on him—that _stuck_ in the moment.

Sendoh looked up from where he was sitting and greeted—with his usual smile. "Good evening, Rukawa-kun." Rukawa simply snorted and almost rolled his eyes. What's with the greeting anyway. Does Sendoh have to greet at every time of the day? Morning, afternoon, and even evening? He could almost chuckle aloud if only he were the type. Rukawa simply nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered back. Sendoh simply grinned back and said nothing.

"I—well, I went up here and saw you _sleeping_ so…" He paused. He felt his hand clutched on the sheets. "I thought you looked cold and all…"

"Thanks…" For some reason, Rukawa actually felt his chest raced a bit—embarrassed that Sendoh has to actually _tuck_ him to bed and all—but he somehow felt…oddly _moved_ by the older guy's actions. Its true when they say that its probably the _small_ things that means a lot.

Sendoh had to look to see Rukawa nodding- his eyes cast down a bit but visible in between his black fringes. He saw the younger guy folded his jacket in two and placed it on top of his bed; Rukawa went back on his and sat on the edge of the bed. The thing is, Sendoh was suddenly having that tiny dilemma on _how_ to start the conversation, one because, party's about to start in a few minutes and all plus the fact that he is _unsure_ if his saying _it_ right now is good timing. He sighed and ran a hand on his hair—this earned a look from the quiet Rukawa who simply looked at the guy on the other bed.

"Did you… _ran_ out of gel?" Rukawa knew it was probably a stupid question but—well, the silence was unnerving and he actually thought its hard to live with it at the moment and so he had ask. Sendoh shut up a stare with one hand still on his head—Rukawa thought he felt his ears flushed but ignored it anyway. Good thing it was dark and all. That _feeling_ when _his_ eyes are on you? Yeah, that very much explains his current situation. Rukawa is aware of _his_ feelings towards the older guy—the thing is, he _is_ quite unsure if the latter has any _idea_ or some sort. Its like, there's this _one_ boy, but a _thousand_ feelings.

Sendoh found himself _smiling_ a bit and shrugging. "Y-yeah, you could say. Still got a few in the tube I could squeeze out." He chuckled softly to which Rukawa only twitched his lips in return. Great, so _gel_ is probably the first _topic_ he decided they should talk about. What happened to the _thank you, Sendoh_ he has been mulling about since they just won the match-ups? Rukawa reminded himself to probably take basic _communication_ lessons so that he will _know_ what to say next time. "Its actually good that you don't have a need for it."

"A need for what?" Rukawa furrowed his brow, confused a bit. Sendoh simply grinned back. "The _gel_?" Oh. So they were talking officially now about the _gel_. Rukawa almost went bug-eyed but he kept his passive face on. He simply shrugged. "I- I don't think I would want to…" He softly trailed of. Sendoh simply nodded. "Yeah, I noticed you do have good-looking hair…"

Rukawa simply snorted and rolled his eyes—he found himself touching the back of his hair as he did so. "No this is not… I mean, it's not really…" Rukawa simply sighed. He wanted actually wanted to say that his hair is so plain and simple and that he hasn't dreamt of putting a style on it. Sheesh, where are the words when you need them? Sendoh had to laugh at that, he never thought he could elicit that kind of reaction from the _love_ of his life. "Well it doesn't really matter." Sendoh said instead. 'It doesn't really matter because what matters to _me_ now most is…'

Another silence. Rukawa's eyes were cast upon nothing particular—more like, he found himself staring at the jacket he has just folded a while ago. This always happens to him, he is always loss for words. As if he cant keep up with continuing a conversation. Its not that he's acting dumb and all, thing is, he couldn't quietly comprehend the fact as how to explain or _express_ himself—and so sometimes he ends up asking seemingly 'dumb' questions. Rukawa furrowed his brows for a while—but of course, he has to _say_ it and express his appreciation…

"I guess I just want to…" He paused. Sendoh had to thank the stillness of the surrounding, because Rukawa seems to be speaking in his low voice, as if almost whispering but is not. He wanted actually to hop off the bed and sat right in front of the younger guy so that he could hear _him_ more. He kept his anticipation at bay, too quite feeling ecstatic as to what Rukawa Kaede has to probably say. He saw the raven-haired rookie heaved a small sigh. "I mean…" Rukawa looked up beneath his fringes, eyes in steel glare but he isnt mad at all.

"T-thank you for _teaming_ up with me, I guess." Rukawa blinked his eyes to see if Sendoh heard him—deep inside he did feel his heart skipped a beat, weird though, he wasn't even _confessing_ though but why does it feel so? Sendoh found himself slowly smiling at the simplicity of how Rukawa delivered his message. For him, while it seemed so little, it actually meant a lot and that alone is enough. He shrugged and grinned back. "You're always welcome, Rukawa-kun." He paused. "Actually, I feel like I should be the one _thanking_ you…" He stopped.

Rukawa had to look back—small confusion and curiosity etched on his blue orbs. "You've actually changed _my_ game." Rukawa gasps a bit, not really expecting that answer from Sendoh, he actually wanted to asked _how_ and _why_ but he knew as well that Sendoh would say it—for some reason he found himself trusting the other guy to tell him. Sendoh sighed a bit before almost smiling wistfully, eyes fixated across the small coffee table in front of him.

"I like playing basketball because it is probably the one thing I found out I'm good at. Its like, _I'd_ _rather play basketball because I have nothing to do_—kind of mantra for me." He paused. "Don't get me wrong, I _like_ basketball, I liked it a lot. It just never stops—the thrill, the crowd, that _exhilaration_ I get when I'm about to lose but only to _win_ at the end, knowing I'd defeated my enemies-it's all fun and glory days, I guess." He smiled pensively for a while-then turned to the passive-looking and quiet Rukawa.

"But you… you made it looked _different_ in a way." He paused and stared.

Rukawa felt his eyes moved a bit but he managed not to look as if he's been surprised by ten people. He felt himself gulping involuntarily though. He shrugged ever so slightly. "How… _different_? Its just the same with you and _everyone_ else…" He muttered back softly. Rukawa actually wanted to say to Sendoh that he is actually the one who is a notch higher in terms of skill compared to him and that Coach Anzai was the one who personally told him.

"You play like a champion, yet you train like the _underdog_, Rukawa." Sendoh paused. "That is _how_ you make it seem a lot more different than anybody else." Rukawa found himself gasping at that, it actually affected him—as if Sendoh's words _moved_ him. He felt his cheeks flushed a bit as he found himself clutching on the sheets with his right hand, his chest pounding. So, this is actually the feeling you get when you get _complimented _by someone… _special_ to you.

"You just don't play—you _commit_ yourself to it. And commitment actually fuels the extra mile… going _on_ when the body begs to stop." He paused then turned to look at the younger guy. "That's actually what makes you a _winner_." A pause again. "You _just_ don't give up."

Rukawa actually thought that his chest would burst because of the _kind_ words he just heard. Its actually too much of a praise and he almost thought he didn't deserve it but—Sendoh made it sound as if it was _meant_ for him and _only_ him. He could only nod in response, Sendoh smiled at this. He knew the younger kid was probably taken aback.

"I guess I just like treating it like it was my _last_ day in basketball…" He muttered back softly. "It is something I found myself playing not just for fun." He paused and sighed a bit. "In this sport, I believe success is something that is _not_ given—it is earned." He stopped for a while and looked up to meet the gaze of the Ryonan Ace. "I-I've actually failed a lot of times…"

Sendoh simply nodded, his smile never leaving off his face. "I _get_ you." Rukawa simply nod his head off and almost tugged his lips upward. "You… you're actually _better_ than me. You're stats are way off good." He felt his ears heat up as he found himself praising Sendoh Akira. He heard the older guy chuckle softly. "I don't really quite believe in statistics. There are too many factors that _cant_ be measured. You cant actually measure a ballplayer's… _heart_." Silence. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before Sendoh decided to further continue.

"There will always be great basketball players who are capable of bouncing that orange ball better than me, but what I'm probably _proud_ of, are affecting people's lives, creating change… and probably being a role model or some sort." He paused to see Rukawa looking at him with that _weird_ stare—and the corner of his lips tugged a bit upward—more like he was _smirking_? Sendoh had to blinked back and grin a bit. "What?" He asked. Rukawa simply snorted and playfully stuck his tongue out. "Bless you, _old_ man." A pause. Sendoh blinked back-thing is, he thought Rukawa Kaede actually _looked_ cute back there. Then somehow, they found themselves laughing a bit at that. Rukawa chuckled lowly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're always saying that to me, Rukawa." Sendoh managed to retort back, his eyes in a half-glare. "Do I look _that_ old?" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you _looked_ old—just that you _speak_ like an old guy most of the times."Sendoh laughed a bit. "That's probably termed as… _maturity_." Rukawa snorted. "Yeah right, you're maturity level is 999." He half goaded. Sendoh was surprised at the fact that Rukawa seemed to be _talking_ and conversing a lot more than before and if the younger guy wouldn't probably stop any moment soon, Sendoh swore he could have hop off the bed and probably grabbed him by the shoulders to push him down and…_and…_Sendoh felt his face flushed at his thoughts, he found himself covering his mouth with his left hand—his eyes softening as he stared at the sheets almost longingly.

'Rukawa… I _just_ want you. All your flaws, mistakes, lame_ jokes_, and sarcasm… Everything.'

Silence. Rukawa fidgeted on his sit as he took note of the time. It read almost 8PM. Thing is, he just remembered Sendoh said something about he wanted to ask if they could talk right after the game and, he was simply wondering if this _is_ what the older guy meant. True, they have been sort of engage in a small conversation since they both wake up—but why is that Rukawa thought otherwise? Like as if, he was actually _expecting_ something else… something _more_ perhaps? Rukawa kept his stare off to where Sendoh is and decided to just probably leave the room a bit to _breathe_ in some fresh air and to find out what's been going on down there. 'Maybe, I did expect too much?'

"I… I guess, I should _see_ what's happening down…" Rukawa muttered in his soft voice, finding the courage to stand up from the bed and taking a few steps forward already. He was halted when the latter stopped him though. "Rukawa _wait_…"

Rukawa felt his chest raced a bit. Its like when they say that you're waiting for something that is probably not going to happen? Or so he wished otherwise? Sendoh finally had the audacity to hop off the bed and stand up as well. Rukawa found himself fidgeting a bit—not really sure as to _why_ he suddenly found himself feeling a bit… _edgy._ "Let's go down together…" A smile.

Rukawa could barely say anything as he only found himself nodding wordlessly. 'Sendoh…why is it… why is _that_… I couldn't even explain to you how good it feels to look up across this room-and see you standing _there_.'

* * *

The party was to be held in one of the many so-called events room in the camp. And since mostly are boys, not much was to be anticipated in terms of design or motif. There were only about six-seven tables around with four to five chairs and two _pool_ tables, a karaoke set, a bar on one corner, and the food that is clustered on the other side in buffet style. Over all it wasn't much of a fancy party—but it was well-prepared nonetheless. Fujima sighed and meritoriously checked each certificates to be given out later to each player—for participating in this camp. He was checking thoroughly if the players who attended does have their very own certificates. He was slightly surprised when Maki approached him and handed him a glass of juice.

"You seem busy, Ken." Maki smiled. Fujima simply shrugged as his brows were furrowed—then he snapped. "Oh I knew it, they had a few misspelled names here. I hate it. They misspelled Fukuda's name and Sendoh's wrong, and one in my team, and another in yours!" He clacked his tongue and went bug-eyed. Maki simply blinked his eyes twice then chuckled. He can't believe that Fujima is _this_ concern—but he must be pretentious for not liking this side of his lover. Maki simply snorted and smiled-he looked at the certificates Fujima has been yakking about and nodded. "Well, it seems that we need to return them back to the Ministry of Education for correction." Fujma simply nodded. Maki handed him his glass of juice to which Fujima simply blinked back. "Eh? No beer?" Maki simply smiled. "I think that's for later." Fujima simply grinned his thanks and nodded.

"Fujima-taichou! Maki-senpai!" Ayako approached the two players and smiled. The two guys acknowledged Shohoku's manager and nodded back. "Erika, right?" Fujima smiled. Ayako gape and sweatdrop. "Eh… Fujima-taichou, its _Ayako_." Fujima gasps and went a bit flushed. "Ah! Sou ka! Gomen-gomen, my bad! Sheesh! Konnichiwa, Ayako-san." He smiled. Maki simply laughed a bit and shook his head. Deep inside he is wondering, who the heck is _Erika_? Ayako simply chuckled and grinned. He thought Fujima Kenji looked cute back there. "Its okay, Fujima-san. By the way, here's the programme you asked of me and Haruko, I want you to check it if its okay with you."

Fujima simply nodded and proceeded with the paper while taking a sip and a chat with his beau. Ayako walked away to be with Akagi and the others who were busy now with the food. Uozumi eyed one dish as he contemplated—Akagi saw this and approached his teammate. "Hm, it seems to me that you're thinking as to how they made those rolls, am I right?" A grin. Uozumi simply nodded and chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I think its easy and I think I can actually make my own version of it." They both chuckled and continued talking about Uozumi's stint in becoming a renowned chef one day.

Ayako walked further and was greeted by some players and even Akagi and Uozumi—she was rather trying to find Miyagi and the others to inform them that they were about to start when she saw Haruko on one corner. The manager approached Haruko who seemed to have _that_ worried look on her face. "Haruko-chan!" She beamed. Haruko almost gasps but kept her cheery face on. "Ayako-san." Ayako pulled on one chair and sat beside Haruko who secured a spot on a table not far away from the buffet. She was slightly fidgeting something on her hand. Ayako peeped onto it and wondered. "Are you okay?" The curly haired girl asked to which the latter simply nodded. "Uh…Um." She tried to smile back. Ayako twitched her lips and pout a bit. "Hmm, you don't really looked convincing, hahahah! Tell me, is something wrong, party's about to start." She grinned. Haruko shook her head and waved her hand. "Uh… hmmm, no, nothing really Ayako-san…" She paused then sighed. Ayako simply sneered further only to catch glimpse of a small paper bag on Haruko's lap. She was about to looked onto it when Haruko quickly grabbed it and hugged the bag to herself. "Don't look!" She almost squealed. Ayako was confused and could only blinked her eyes twice. "Eh? What's the matter with you? Is that a gift for _someone_?" Haruko felt her face flushed and since its Ayako herself, she couldn't help but to just give in—its not like she could hide it all night long anyway. She nodded slowly and turned a bright shade of pink further. Ayako noticed this and started chuckling. She patted the head of Haruko and knowingly nudge her side.

"Aww, let me guess, it's for Rukawa-kun, is it not?" She grinned. Haruko gape and blushed some more and was stammering. "I-well… I was… umm, I m-mean… you see…" Haruko chuckled even further as she was able to prove herself right on the spot. "Hahaha, you're so cute Haruko-chan! I knew it." She shrugged. "Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, what's keeping you that way anyway?" She smiled. Haruko simply shook her head and somewhat felt her chest raced a bit as the image of Rukawa Kaede flashed before her eyes. "N-nothing… I just want to give him something… a present for Christmas."

"So? What's the fuss? Just give it to him!" Ayako cheered. She paused as Haruko went bug-eyed and seemed to have lost her soul—she turned beet red and shook her head fast. "D-de-dekkimaassen~!" She almost wailed, too shy as she imagined herself approaching the stoic rookie of their team. She has been harbouring her crush on the silent guy for quite some time now and is really having a hard time _showing_ her feelings for him—because he seemed pre-occupied and distant.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" She jeered further. "Just hand it to him, as simple as that." Ayako paused and grinned. "Look, he'll definitely accept it. He's _used_ to receiving gifts from his fans since our Tomigaoka days so, you shouldn't worry." She laughed a bit. Haruko blushed some more and nodded nonetheless. Thing is, she actually wanted more than to just hand the gift—she actually wanted to somewhat _talk_ to Rukawa if that alone is possible. She clutched her paper bag tightly a bit. Ayako somewhat being able to _read_ into Haruko's mind, her gaze softened and she sighed audibly.

"Ayako-san…" Haruko started softly-her eyes were a bit forlorn but they are not sad. Ayako tilted her head, ready to lend an ear. "I think I might be having a… _crush_ on someone I have no _chance_ with…" She felt her face flush but kept her strength at bay. Ayako smiled ever so lightly and pat Haruko's head affectionately. Thing is, Ayako _knew_ of Haruko's liking to her kohai and she knew as well of the _affection_ Sakuragi has been harbouring for Haruko. Ayako would have laughed her head off at the insanity of it all. Its true after all when they say that _crush_ is the feeling you call when they _don't_ feel the same way in return. She felt herself chuckling a bit but managed not to. Life is somewhat unfair alright. Somewhere along the way, we just got to live with it. She sighed audibly and clack her tongue. Time for some unsolicited words, she thought. She was about to go at it when Haruko beat her to it… and Ayako's eyes widened a bit.

"Ayako-san…" A pause. Haruko's eyes turned at the latter and softened. "I really just want to give this to him and… probably… _just_ probably congratulate him for winning and all." She paused-then smiled. "It's really _weird_, but I feel like, somehow, _he_ seemed… _happy_ and I _may_ not be the reason behind it but, I'm quite contented at the fact that if he's _happy_ then… I'm okay with it." She cast her eyes down—they were a bit _sad_ but Haruko held on her paper bag was one with certainty. Ayako _felt_ Haruko's words—after all she's a girl herself and in as much as she wanted to tell her something _more_, she can't, for Ayako knew that maybe, one day, Haruko would then _find_ out and everyone else as well… but for now, she decided to be that _friend_ for Haruko and just listened. After all, people don't always need advice, sometimes all they really need is a hand to hold, an ear to listen, and a heart to understand them. Ayako gently smiled and placed a hand atop Haruko's left shoulder.

"Hey Haruko-chan…"

Haruko simply looked back softly with her soft brown eyes. "Have you ever wondered if there's _someone _who thinks about you when they can't sleep? Or smiles at just the mention of your name? What if there's a person that thinks the world of you, and you've never even noticed them?" She smiled. Haruko gasps, never actually expecting that to come from Ayako. "A-Ayako-san. I don't think…" She felt her ears flushed a bit—then she smiled softly. "T-Thank you, I guess."

Ayako simply grinned. "Don't forget to always smile. You never know who's looking at you, wishing _you _could be _theirs_…"

Meanwhile…

* * *

Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Fukuda, Uekusa, Hikoichi, and Koshino are having the time of their lives in the Jacuzzi. They were boisterously talking and laughing at each other while occasionally fighting and bickering over the most mundane things they could ever come up with. It was specifically the redhead who's leading the noise and the ruckus followed by the ill-tempered Koshino and Mitsui who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he has been deliberately gunning down Koshino with words and snide comments. The group, while it may not seem to be at _peace,_ was actually peaceful itself in its own ways. Sakuragi cackled and laughed as he pump his fist into the air, glad that he won the bet. "Nyahahah! Well my money doubled so I guess I'm really a genius to be betting on the second _genius_ in this camp!" He grinned evilly. Koshino clacked his tongue and gritted his teeth in annoyance, obviously, anything related to _ingenuity _itself is taboo for him, especially if Sakuragi was the one claiming it.

"What the fuck, why do you always say that? As if it's true!" He furrowed his brows and punch in the water. Sakuragi glared. "Teme, you dare oppose the Tensai, you_ substitute_?!" Koshino gnarled and pointed his finger accusingly. "What the fuck! I'm no _substitute_, I'm a starting member and yeah, I dare oppose your delusional statement, you freshman!"

"Temme! You don't know anything, my team relies on me and-?!" And Sakuragi was cut by Mitsui. "Ch, teme, shut the fuck up with us relying on your ass." He smirk—daring Sakuragi to counter him. Sakuragi fumed but since its Mitsui, he rather has a longer chain of tolerance. "Kso! Mitcchy what the heck?! Are you siding with your pussy roommate?" Koshino turned beet red and punch in more the water. Fukuda simply went bug-eyed and snorted. 'I cant believe I'm joining these group of idiots.' Miyagi simply laughed a bit and joined in the fun. "Calm down Sakuragi, we all know who's the _real_ Tensai, right guys?" Miyagi gave all of them the _look_ to which everyone seemed to get and they all nodded. Sakuragi for he cares, found himself playfully hugging Miyagi, glad at the fact that Ryota actually sided him, or so he thinks.

"Ahahha! I knew you were my friend, Ryo-chin! You're one of my believers, nyahahha! You _knew_ of my prowess!" Everyone simply rolled their eyes and sighed. Uekusa smiled and made his presence known by suddenly starting the conversation. "But it was really a good game between those four, never thought I'd see it myself." He smiled. Ryota simply nodded back at his roommate and grin. Mitsui looked at the seemingly harmless guy and gave him the sceptic look. "Uh, who are you _again_?" Uekusa stared at the three-pointer and nodded. "Uekusa. Tomoyuki Uekusa, Mitsui-san." Mitsui sweat dropped and nodded, thing is, he doesn't really know the guy. "Ah. Sou ka. Yo!" Silence. Then they all laughed. Even Uekusa himself, thing is, he's used to it—everyone seemed to be _unfamiliar_ with him in a way, it's like they don't know him, well, he's more than glad though because Sendoh Akira actually acknowledges him and _knows_ him. If there is one trait Sendoh has, it is that he _knows_ the whole of Ryonan Basketball Club by their names. He makes sure he gets to know them—and for that, Uekusa feels thankful. Koshino stopped laughing and nudged Uekusa. "Oi, you're not mad, aren't you?" Fukuda simply smirked and shook his head. He turned to his left and saw Hikoichi, browsing on his shots. The guy wasn't dip into the Jacuzzi, he was simply sitting atop near them.

"I'm soo happy, I got a thousand shots of all of us here. I'll be uploading all soon! And I aint deleting one!" He sniffed and grinned. Mitsui clack his tongue and snarled. "Oi, delete my photo if I don't look good there, teme!"

"How'd you know you looked okay or not? Its probably the same in all shots." Koshino sneered and goaded. They all chuckled. "Nyahaha! Mitcchy, stop trying to look good, we all know who's _naturally_ good-looking!" Sakuragi coughed as if referring to himself.

"Urusai-teme! Wait til I get my hands on you, you fucktard!" Mitsui snarled.

"Sendoh-senpai, looks _gooood_ in all my shots!" Hikoichi grinned and nodded. Koshino simply rolled his eyes and Fukuda smirked. This, he _knew_ of. Sakuragi gritted his teeth in annoyance and demanded to see for himself. "Teme, _Shikoichi_ you're _gaying _on Spiky?!"

"Uwaah! That's so meeann, Sakuragi-kun!" Hikoichi wailed and gape.

"Maybe you're the one who's _gaying_ on him!" Koshino goaded. Mitsui and Ryota laughed. "Yeah, after all, you actually wanted to be roommates with him! I remember that very much!" Miyagi continued and they could only laughed aloud. Sakuragi flushed but he's quite annoyed and a bit embarrassed and mad. "Tteemee… I am not _gaying_ on the Spiky, dammit!" Sakuragi's eyes turned evil as he thought of his next words that sent everyone literally… _silent._ "Maybe that good-for-nothing kitsune is _gaying_ on Spiky instead! Nyahahahah!" Silence. Sakuragi looked around to see everyone staring at him. He snarled. "What the fuck is wrong?!" He grimaced. Fukuda clacked his tongue softly and decided to perish the sudden uneasiness.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that-imagine, _your_ Ace and ours in… _love_?" Fukuda smirked _knowingly._ Koshino shot him almost a stare that seems to _imply_ something as well. Uekusa simply muttered _randomly_, as if he hasn't thought about it well—and it earned him a laugh from the other guys. "Well, that will be… _Ace-licious_?" He paused. "They're both Aces, anyway."

"Hahahah!" Miyagi clutched his sides, obviously liking the remark. Mitsui simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't really care who falls in love with whom." Miyagi snorted and stared at nothing in particular. "Come to think of it, they're actually like _opposites_ but…" He was cut though by Fukuda. "Well, _opposites_ attract, don't they?" Fukuda inwardly congratulate himself, thing is, he would have laughed off because is he actually _helping_ his Taichou with Rukawa's teammates? Like as if, _assisting_ him? He could only smirked. Miyagi simply gave Fukuda the weird stare and grinned wryly. "Are you… by any chance pushing _them_ together? Like… totally, _together?_" Fukuda went bug-eyed and sighed. 'Well, this guy is quite insightful.'

"What if I _was_?" Fukuda muttered. Silence. Mitsui looked from Miyagi to Fukuda-then he laughed. "Hahahaha! Oi,oi,oi, is _this_ serious?" He grinned. Both Miyagi and Fukuda looked at the three-pointer and snorted.

"Teme Fukusuke, didn't you say Spiky is dating _the_ receptionist?!"

"Ehh?!" The others blinked back their confusion. Fukuda simply stared and snorted. 'Yare yare… stupidity truly has _no_ cure.' Fukuda simply eyed everyone who was now staring at him, as of waiting for him to _speak_ up or tell them something. He sighed. "I don't remember saying _anything_ like that." Silence. Sakuragi pooped a vein then the rest was _ruckus_. "TEEMME! Korosu!"

"Hahahaha! Told you he was just pulling you! You're too gullible, Hanamichi!" Ryota exclaimed.

Their ruckus continued for a while and stopped for a moment when Mitsui shared his two cents. "Well, come to think of it, I never actually thought that Sendoh and Rukawa would team up together." He frowned. "Truth is, I thought they're one team to beat." He clacked his tongue and smirk. The rest had to nod their heads off. Miyagi simply shrugged. "They both have different styles of playing but almost of the same calibre, but I gotta hand it to those two—it's actually fun to see Maki and Fujima losing." He smirked.

"Goodbye glory days, hehe!" Mitsui butted in and he fist bump with Miyagi. The others could only nod and agree nonetheless, except for Sakuragi who glared at the stoic Fukuda. Thing is, he was rather being a bit curious. Yep, and he suddenly has this _urge _ to ask Sendoh Akira himself, after all—the memory of when the Ryonan Ace actually told him that he has been having 'problems' _with_ Rukawa somehow remained in his mind… then he suddenly felt himself gasping…could it be _true_ after all? But if it proves to be right, then _Haruko-chan _who likes the kitsune would _feel_…-?! Sakuragi's eyes widened as he found his lips gaping a bit—then that cunning smile suddenly appeared on his smug face.

'Teme Kitsune and Spiky… if this Tensai proves his _theory _right...' He evilly smirked to himself and cackled.

"Keep calm and _love_ who you _want_, Kitsune! Nyahahah!"

Everyone stared at him and sweatdrop. Mitsui clacked his tongue and snarled. "Teme, what the fuck is happening to you? You being possessed by a demon?" Miyagi simply went bug-eyed. "Mitcchy, he's _the_ demon himself." Uekusa simply smiled and scratched his head.

Koshino snarled and crossed his arms. Thing is, he somewhat _knew_ already—he is just somewhat a bit in a _denial_ stage, not because he has feelings for Sendoh, but because… he is just quite surprised at the fact that it _happened_. Sendoh and him has been friends and teammates for the quite some time and while its true that his involvement for Sendoh can sometimes go _overboard_, he is simply _concerned._ He just hopes that neither one of them would take one's feeling for granted, because one can never know how much courage it took to show it to them—especially for his friend, Sendoh. 'Ch, Akira, I do hope you know that the hardest things in life is figuring out the difference between friendship _and_ love.'

Fukuda simple sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. 'Taichou, I feel like you should _pay_ me—you owe me a lot by now.' He then smirked to himself. Hikoichi simply grinned and raised his camera. "Haha, ne, snapshot guys? Ready?"

* * *

The elevator seemed suddenly a bit far than it used to be. Its really weird. Rukawa walked with easy steps against the carpeted floor, eyes fixated at nothing in particular as he let his fringes hovered above his eyes—thing is, he could actually feel his chest racing and his hands getting a bit clammy or so. But its winter. Rukawa is not unaware at the fact that he was walking that quiet corridor with someone—and not just anyone… an obvious space between them. Rukawa wished he was better at telling people how he truly feels-its like trying to hide his emotions and pretending nothing's wrong. He heaved a small sigh and cast his eyes to his right—Sendoh was there alright.

They stopped in front of the elevator and Sendoh pressed the down button, the elevator has yet to go up then down to fetch them. Rukawa went bug-eyed a bit. Fate does have a funny way of working him up. He stood and fidgeted on his spot-eyes fixated on that seemingly slow moving number. Sendoh was a bit behind him, the taller guy simply leaning his back on the wall but very much looking at the back of the person he cares for.

"Hey Rukawa-kun…" He called out. The aforementioned name simply looked back and wondered. Rukawa saw Sendoh grinning as if being a bit mischievous and all—he almost frowned, but wondered as well. "What are you grinning for, aho?" He muttered back, a bit bug-eyed but he, too, is quite interested. Sendoh simply chuckled and shrugged. "So, I got a joke…"

Rukawa gape-well, he wasn't expecting _that_. He simply snorted and shrugged. Sendoh seems to be that _type_ of guy, he's a great player, a people's person and… well, he's like that archetypal guy-next-door type. He's familiar, approachable and dependable. And somehow, Rukawa found himself _falling_ for that. 'Sendoh, I like you more than I thought I would and...that _scares_ me.'

"Yeah right…" Rukawa muttered and almost rolled his eyes. Sendoh chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. "No really, wanna hear it?" He grinned. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged. "What about?" Deep inside, he's somewhat feeling _warmth_ seeping in. As if… it was the most normal thing to _feel_ at that moment.

"So, what do you think happens to a frog's car when it breaks down?" He grinned. Rukawa furrowed his brows and is seemingly thinking. For some reason, the joke turned out rather to be a _question_. He was silent for a while. Sendoh lopsidedly smile as he saw Rukawa trying his best to come up with a good answer—he chuckled. "Give up now?"

Rukawa frowned, _giving up_ is probably the phrase he hates hearing the most. But, thing is, he couldn't think of any possible answer and so he twitched his lips and nodded. Sendoh grinned and shrugged. "It gets _toad_ away." Silence. Then Sendoh chuckled, a bit amused. Rukawa simply snorted and rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Sendoh smiled. "I don't know. Maybe." He grinned. "Care for another one?" Rukawa gave him the stare. Sendoh heed the silence as yes and so he went on his merry way. But for some reason, in as much as the first question didn't really bulged any reaction from Rukawa, he found himself _tolerating_ Sendoh's silliness.

"What does the duck say when he bought a lipstick?"

"First a frog, now a _duck_?" Rukawa muttered. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fond of animals." Rukawa twitched his lips and almost smirked. "Quack-quack." Sendoh paused then blinked his eyes twice—then he laughed. Rukawa, too, found himself chuckling softly. Sendoh actually thought Rukawa looked cute back there and he can only refrain himself from reaching unto the shorter guy and probably… probably… _doing_ something. "Haha, no way… he bought a lipstick, remember?" Sendoh chided and chuckled. "He's a duck, its supposed to _quack_." Rukawa rebutted back. Sendoh chuckled some more as he shook his head. "Okay, give up now?" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." Sendoh grinned. "He said, put it on my _bill_." Then he chuckled. Rukawa blinked a bit before finally getting _it_ and he could only tug a corner of his lips. Well, Sendoh _seemed_ to have gotten a bit better than the first one.

Just then, the elevator ding open and in the two went—but Sendoh seemed not to stop there. Inside though he still instigated a few more of his so-called jokes. "Here's one more, Rukawa-kun." Rukawa pressed the down button and glared at the seemingly hyper guy. "What's gotten into you?" Rukawa almost felt himself smiling a bit though. Sendoh simply smiled back at his _amore mio_ and shrugged. "Two bats are hanging upside down on a branch, one asks the other, _do you recall your worst day last year_?" He paused and grinned. "Guess what the other bat told him." Rukawa leaned on one corner and furrowed his brows but he's keened on getting the answer this time.

"He's _bat_tered?"

Sendoh rolled his eyes and chuckled—it was a lame guess. "Noo, hahaha! Where'd you get that?" He grinned. Rukawa pouted. "I don't know, where'd you get your lame jokes?" They both paused and somehow found themselves laughing at the stupidity of it all. "Well, the other bat said, it was the day he had _diarrhea_! Hahah!" Rukawa gave Sendoh the _lame_ expression but he smirked nonetheless.

"How'd you count cows?"

"1, 2, 3…" Rukawa answered with a bug-eyed expression.

Sendoh laughed and shook his head. "Heck no." Rukawa clack his tongue but he wasn't mad. "Ch, how?!" Sendoh grinned. "With a _cowculator_." A pause-then Sendoh laughed. Rukawa was sort of on the verge as well on grinning but he kept his composure at bay. "That was… _stupid._" Sendoh simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, it got you, didn't it?" Rukawa simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"What do you call a bear with no teeth?"

"A grandfather."

"Hahahaha! No." Sendoh laughed. Rukawa too, found himself smiling a bit at his own answer. He glared at Sendoh and demanded an answer. "Well what?!" Sendoh smiled back, eyes cheery and all. "A gummy bear!" Rukawa, for some reason found himself playfully whacking Sendoh's forehead in response. "Douchebag." Sendoh chuckled amusedly at himself and for some reason as well found himself able to _grab_ a hold of Rukawa's right arm.

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped as they both realized the current _situation_ they're into. Sendoh felt his chest raced but what seemed to have bothered him is the fact that he can't let go of Rukawa's arm! Rukawa's eyes were a bit wide—too surprised to react. Truth is, he rather doesn't _know_ what to do, although he _knew_ that his ears are flushed-and probably his face as well. Sendoh silently stared at the person in front of him and thoughts came rushing into his mind. He saw and marvelled on how _blue_ Rukawa's eyes were—he never actually thought of looking at them for that long… until now. And there, Sendoh saw _himself_. It's true when they say that love is when you look into someone's eyes and see everything you need. Sendoh felt himself gulping involuntarily—his heart pounding and that fleeting _instant_ when you know that you wouldn't probably get the same moment _twice _in life. 'Breathe, Akira… _let go_.' But somehow, he just can't, because he _knew_ that this very minute is the only he knows he _has_ for sure.

"I…" For some reason he found his _voice_ and that it did not abandon him. Sendoh knew that these are the moments he falls deeper in love with him. When neither of them says anything… and they just _stare_. There's an understanding there that goes much deeper than words ever could. A connection so real he _can't_ speak, because words could never say the things he _feel_.

Rukawa's eyes were wide-that he's sure of… he didn't know as well as to how _long_ they have been staring at each other nor how long Sendoh has been holding his arm; he felt Sendoh's eyes staring at him trying to read his expression, his mind… but amidst everything, all Rukawa knows is that _moment_, right there. Right when that _night _ came to be as it _repeats_ itself… because the best _kiss_ is the one that has been exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before it reaches its lips.

Sendoh felt Rukawa's _surprised_ when he found himself tilting the latter's head and in locking his own lips onto the raven-haired rookie. The thing is… he _wasn't_ able to help it; no, not this time. Just as the longing became _unbearable _t_heir_ lips drew near and clung into a kiss. He _kissed_ him, yet again. The warmth of his mouth sent a current _running through_ his body. Rukawa was taken aback but barely had time to respond as he felt yet again the rush of _helplessness_, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left him_ limp_.

And the quiet face of Rukawa Kaede was blurred and drowned to _nothingness_. Akira, being taller, tilted back Kaede's head across his arm and kissed him,_ softly_ at first, and then with a swift gradation of_ intensity _that made Rukawa cling to him as if the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world.

Sendoh's insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking from his sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun him round and _round_, he lost himself in his _peppermint_ breath and soft lips. Rukawa Kaede _knew _that he was kissing Sendoh Akira… _back._

And just like that, the _kiss_ was… over. Somehow, somewhere… they needed to breathe-and so Rukawa found himself pulling away slowly—and slowly too, his breath is one which is _warm_ and of comfort. The space he intended for them to be apart proved to be futile since Sendoh has still both of his arms around him—their bodies still pressing against each other. Rukawa's eyes were casted down, hidden beneath the length of his dark and ebony soft fringes. A shiver sped down his spine as the taller guy caressing his back.

The wrongness of it stabs Sendoh, but the urge to kiss him again is _stronger._ It's lightness and euphoria, speed and aching pain. He never want it to stop. Rukawa's eyes were those of surprised and _confusion_ as he stared back at him, not expecting anything. Until Sendoh bent down _again_ and kissed him and his lips stayed on his for what seemed like _forever_. It was so tender… caring _and_ soft this time. And for the second time it was over, Rukawa _knew_ everything _officially had_ change between them and that made him a bit…_ scared_.

It was unexpected, Rukawa didn't know what to say. He looked up once more to see Sendoh's shining blue eyes staring down at him. He was speechless. The _love_ he saw in his eyes, that _emotion_ he too, has been harbouring for the older guy- it made his skin tingle in a good way. Rukawa felt a bit _afraid_ and panicky on what _could_ happen next after Sendoh kissed him _twice_ and so he turned to his left and looked away.

"Can I be _honest_ with you?" Sendoh had the _valour_ to speak up first, his voice deep but clear, filled with yearning and pent up emotions he has tried to kept inside of him —deep inside he knew he could feel the wild thumping of his chest and the way he held the younger guy into his arms as if not wanting to let go. He gulped involuntarily. It is now or never… there is indeed _no_ turning back, for it is said that if we are not fully ourselves, truly in the present moment, we _miss_ everything-and Sendoh wouldn't want it any other.

Rukawa's eyes widened on their own—his stare not leaving that corner, somewhat still _flushed_, shy, afraid and _embarrassed_ as well to meet the taller guy's gaze. His heart was going crazy against his chest-he could tell that Sendoh might actually be _feeling_ the rumbling in his chest because of their close proximity. He waited for him to say something… in as much as Kaede wants to _ask_ as well, he is too shaken up and it was only until the moment he felt his hands _clutching_ desperately as well onto Sendoh's broad back. He felt his ears heat up.

"You have every right in this world to loathe and be _despise_ at me." Sendoh paused—his voice steady, sincerity spilling in, and emotions _vivid_.

"I know I'm a low-life _bastard_ and probably the last person you'll ever want to see after this…" He gulped- still thankful that his voice is not betraying him.

"But before you could_ drift_ farther away from me, l just want you to know that I do a lot of thinking before I go to sleep. I play scenes in my head. I _practise_ the things I want to say. I have endless 'what ifs'. I make plans for the next day, I think of all the people I miss, I think of all the ones I hate, and I ask myself a lot of questions…" He paused. Sendoh stared at the top of the latter's head—his eyes soft and filled with all the _longings_ of the heart.

"I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me, since I met you… you've actually never _left_."

Rukawa felt as if he has been splashed with cold water all over him—as he found himself gasping and his eyes widening in _shock_—he was made to look at Sendoh and in that moment, their gazes met. His cerulean blue against his darker shade of the same hue. Rukawa _wanted_ to say something, but can't seem to find the words to say. Sendoh found himself smiling wistfully. "I'm not saying that I think of you constantly, but I can't deny the fact that each time my mind wanders, it always find some ways back to you."

Sendoh loosened his hold onto the younger and _still_ silent Rukawa, allowing space between them. He unconsciously felt his arms sliding down to his own sides, as his spur of the moment has finally coming to its decline phase.

"When I tell you…. I _love_ you, I don't say it out of habit."

Rukawa felt his hands form a fist—his eyes widening and his chest racing against him as if he was being chased—he found his steel gaze boring onto Sendoh's taller form; the latter has his head down, but Rukawa could actually see Sendoh Akira's lips in his usual smile.

"I say that to remind you that you're the best thing that happened to me."

Sendoh found himself slowly leaning _forwards_ to Rukawa who was suddenly surprised—he leaned his forehead against his, eyes closed, and everything went still.

* * *

Tranquillity. Everything happened in a slow state that Rukawa Kaede could actually see the whole of it occurring again and again. The memory was so _vivid_ that he can't helped but to lift his left hand up slowly and brushed his fingers over his lips. At the first kiss he knew, he felt something _melt_ inside of him that hurt in an exquisite way. All his longings, dreams, and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within him came _awake_. Everything was suddenly transformed and enchanted. Everything made _sense._ Rukawa felt his stare softening as he was just inches away from Sendoh's closed ones—their foreheads touching and if one could see them, one would actually assume that Akira might have actually _fallen_ asleep while standing, but Rukawa knew that the older guy hasn't, apparently.

He took in that moment to stare up close at the person that has openly admitted his _affection_ from him and in that instant, Rukawa _knew_ how is it to be _loved_ and love in return. Falling in love with his roommate is something he, too, hadn't expected, but being in love with him is something he couldn't stop… even if he tried. And for him and him alone, for the first time, he has probably found someone he would hate _leaving_. Rukawa thought that he might have found someone that accepts him for who he is and doesn't tell him that he needs to change… and just like what Sendoh said as well... he thinks he also found someone who he can fall madly in love with just the same…

Rukawa gulped involuntarily as he found his hands slowly lifting up only to _cupped_ Sendoh Akira's face—he could actually feel his chest racing but steeled himself to get over it just because he saw how the latter bravely _faced_ his feelings as well. Rukawa felt his ears heat up a bit—thing is, he has never seen Sendoh up-close like this before—like as in just inches away from his face, their noses almost touching each other. He partly opened his lips in hopes of saying that he, too, _felt_ the same way, but somehow… somewhere, he found himself whispering otherwise, because Rukawa felt that maybe, Sendoh _knew_ all along as well of his _affection_.

"A-Are you…_sleeping_?" Rukawa softly whispered, his eyes soft, his voice low—but audible enough. And as if on cue, Sendoh's eyes slowly opened to Rukawa's surprised as he felt both of his hands being held by no other than the man who recently confessed his _love_ for him. Rukawa felt his face flushed when the Ryonan Ace lift his one hand up and _kissed_ the inside of his palm- he had to look the other way.

"Why do you _look_ away?" He asked, his voice—low and dripping with _yearning._ Rukawa kept his silence—and only the humdrums of his chest is vivid into his ears. 'Sendoh, I'm scared of looking at you because the more I _do_… the more I _fall_ in love with _you_.'

"Are you… _mad_ at me?" Sendoh hoarsely muttered back. Rukawa found his eyes beneath his fringes again and gulped involuntarily.

"I supposed… I _would_ want to but…"

"But-?" Sendoh almost hurriedly _butted_ in, as if in anticipation—his eyes staring _lovingly_ at the person right before him, his lips curved into a smile. Rukawa, for some reason, found himself mustering all the audacity he could sum up with as he faced the man who made him feel like the best kiss between two people is something really good in life because sometimes words cannot explain the _feelings_ of the mind, yet you still find love in their eyes.

"But I still remember how I felt, after you kissed me first…" A pause. Rukawa heaved a sighed. "And maybe caused you kissed so well, it made all the other things, worse." Silence—and then he paused.

"_Sendoh_, sometimes I like to think that I actually mean _something _to you..." Rukawa almost whispered softly but it did not escaped the latter's awaiting ears.

Sendoh blinked his eyes twice—he did felt his chest thump for the nth time that _night_. Did Rukawa _just_ said that he actually _felt_ the same way too? Sendoh felt his emotions building up; he gripped the younger guy's hand a little tighter and almost felt his eyes getting a bit welled-up, but he kept everything at bay. Falling in love truly is an extraordinary feeling when the person you love, _loves_ you back in return.

"Yeah you actually _do_…" He kissed the latter's hands to which Rukawa simply felt his ears flushed a bit as he tried to pull away from that touch, but wasn't able to do so. Sendoh softly chuckled at this and went to pause for a bit.

"Hey…"

Rukawa slowly looked up –his face, void of the usual indifference, as he wondered about Sendoh's call. The older guys smiled and shrugged. "I can honestly say that you've been on my mind since I woke up today." Rukawa simply snorted and twitched his lips. "Yeah right." Sendoh grinned and simply chuckled.

He was about to say something more when Sendoh managed to beat him to it—the Ryonan Ace's eyes went cheery and all, chuckling a bit and with a smile plastered on his handsome face-gleefully informed the younger rookie.

"Oh by the way, in case you forgot, my name's Akira… _Kaede._"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Waaaahhhh! *jumps in glees* Okay, this might be a bit long. To start off, sheesh, I cant believed that I finally did it—yeah, the_ confession_ chapter! Whohoo! I guess I am just soo thrilled that I was able to write it and of course, more than thrilled because I get to actually update this fic with three chapters! Few more to go! Kyaaah! Kindly tell me what you think, I mean, I must be honest that I had a hard time thinking of a good way for them to convey their feelings and I only found myself writing everything when they're inside the… _elevator_. Hahahah! I know its probably the most romantic places to be, heck its NOT romantic I know!

I mean, I don't know as well, it just came in naturally and voila, I just found myself typing in the words and… that's it. I really spent a lot of time trying to imagine the _kiss_, how it felt for both of them, and how _deep_ the yearning is—I mean, I hope I did brought it out somehow! Sheesh!

Okay, so, now what's next for them? Hahahah! A bed scene? LOL! Kidding, I am still _not_ much keen on writing that, but I have to say that I might paused a bit on this and get back to MYGIRL for the mean time so that it doesn't get left behind! Once again, reviews and comments are highly appreciated, I needed it now more than ever since I pretty much ended everything here. I thought that its been really a wild ride for both of them and the plot is too long already so, might as well confess and say their _'I love yous_' and all. :D

**Addicted to SD:** As always, thank you, thank you! Okay, I'm not sure if our cravings for them to be together has been sated here, I just hope it has! Happy New Year! Anung handa niyo? Hahahah! :D Tomorrow is New Year's Eve na and kain na naman! Soon, it'll be Rukawa's birthday! Yaayy!

**Khoka:** You're kind words moved me. Truly, I am grateful for it. Unfortunately, I found myself in the field of Science and Research so… hahahah! As you can see, me writing professionally and being a laboratory scientist by profession is miles apart. But I'm happy, really. I don't think I am, good at this but to be getting that kind of compliment from you is humbling enough. Thank you so much! Happy New Year! :D

**Ekaeka:** Hey there! True, its been awhile! How are you? Hope you're doing well. Happy New Year to you as well! Thank you so much for staying despite the fact that its taking me to update and finished this! Salamat ulet! Sana tlga matapos ko na ito! Haha! :D

**Isabelle:** Hi there! Thank you! :D I know, the towel scene is one of my favourites too, hope you liked this one as well!

**Cris:** Haha! True, I'm on a roll—I mean, its not every day I get to have time so, I'm maximizing it! Thanks for the review! :D

**IceCreamALot:** Yeah, you and your requests of kissing, hugging, bodies attached…Hahaha :D Cheers! Happy New Year to you! Hope you liked this one! Thank you! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning/s: Not Mine. SenRu. Typos. Grammars. No Beta-Reader.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 20- When in Osaka **

They say a kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love, and a hug is _just_ a hug until you find the one you're always thinking of, and that the best kind of _kiss_ is the unexpected, unplanned—ones that comes naturally and sometimes they are those you have to stop, because you cant help but smile. Rukawa blinked back his eyes as he found himself halting to a sudden stop, his stare fixated on that _elevator_ door that remained opened. He was rather… thinking a lot of things. He was taken aback though when he felt his hand being squeezed—his eyes suddenly darting to his right only to meet _his_ darker ones. Rukawa blinked and slowly looked at his right hand to see it being held by no other than the _person_ whom he had just share a moment with; a moment which he will probably kept for the longest time.

"Is something wrong?" Sendoh asks softly, his voice low but dripping with concern and… _love_. Rukawa looked at the taller guy and then right back at the elevator behind them. He partly opened his lips in attempt to say something—more like, to _ask_ something. "I…well, I was wondering…" He paused. Sendoh waited, a smile on his lips, as if urging the younger lad to continue. Rukawa heaved a small sigh, then his eyes partly focused. "I mean… was it _open_ already when we _were_…" He felt his ear heat up, then he gulped. Thing is, after that _heated_ moment inside—that seemingly _intense_ lip locking they had, Rukawa lost track of the time and his surroundings. He was just merely surprised when they hop off the elevator and saw it to be widely opened already.

Sendoh _knew_ what Rukawa was asking about, he heaved a small sigh and smiled. "Yeah it was." He saw Rukawa's eyes widened. Sendoh shook his head. "But don't worry, nobody… _walked_ by so." He shrugged. Rukawa seemed not convinced as his eyes signalled the words _I don't believe you_ clearly and Sendoh knows more than to _piss_ of their probably 45-minutes old 'relationship'. And so he held the younger guy's hand close to him and grip it tighter. "I _swear_… no one was around." Rukawa, for some reason found himself _believing_ Sendoh's words as he wordlessly nodded and almost tugged his lips upward. Sendoh held his gaze for a few sec more and the taller guy found himself staring yet again at the latter's lips and Sendoh _almost_ had that urge to… he _turned _ around before he could do another one with Rukawa and actually wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall. Rukawa kind of _saw_ that and was a bit confused though but he kept his silence at bay and the two decided to walk to where the party was, only to stop yet again…

Sendoh looked at his younger companion and smiled. Thing is, he is somewhat sensing the uneasiness of Rukawa. He probably doesn't know if they should go in the room _hand_ in _hand_ or pretend as if nothing's happened and… well, probably _hide_ their togetherness for a while. But Sendoh—he sees nothing wrong with it if they saw them _together_. He, in fact, is somewhat feeling excited and quite _proud_ if the others would know of it but Rukawa's blank expression tells him otherwise. He sighed to himself and gently let go of Rukawa's hand—this alerted the raven-haired guy.

"I know what you're thinking…" Sendoh stated calmly. Rukawa opened his lips to mutter something and closed them again. Sendoh smiled. "Its okay, _Kaede_… I don't want to _rush_ things with you—with _us_." Rukawa looked up and slowly cast his stare somewhere else. "Its not that…" A pause. "Its just that…I wouldn't know how to _explain_ it to them." He sighed again. "I'm sorry… I don't know as well what to _say_." He trailed off softly. Sendoh blinked back and smiled faintly. For the nth time, he wasn't able to help it as he draw near the younger guy to himself, wrapping a hand around his head, and to Rukawa's surprise, bending a bit down to lightly _kiss_ the rookie's forehead. Rukawa gasps as he found his eyes widening a bit. Sendoh smiled while his lips remained planted atop the latter's forehead. Rukawa felt warmth… as he unconsciously lifted both of his hands up to clutch the Ryonan Ace's arm on both sides. The thing is, he honestly thought that Sendoh was _dead_ sweet and that his chest would burst out if he keeps that way. "Falling in love with you was never my plan you know… I just woke up one day feeling like this." Sendoh muttered in his low voice. Rukawa felt his face flushed but tried to act as if everything's okay. Thing is, Sendoh _is_ romantic. And he didn't actually _expected_ this side of him, he _knew_ the older guy may have the potential to be sweet—but not _this_ sweet!

Rukawa nod his head and almost smiled. "Yeah right." He muttered instead. He heard Sendoh chuckled. "You don't believe me, don't you?" Rukawa almost rolled his eyes. "Its not that…" He muttered back softly. They stayed that way for a few more sec—wrapped in each other's arms, standing, nuzzling each other, more like Sendoh's actually the one doing the _act_. After a few minutes of what seemed like an eternity, Rukawa pulled away slowly and looked up.

"I just remembered something."

Sendoh tilted his head. "Hm? What about?" Rukawa twitched his lips. "Fujima-san told us about—the presentation?" Sendoh blinked his eyes. Oh. The taller guy shrugged and smiled his usual. "Mou, almost forgot about that. Is that serious?" Rukawa shrugged. "I don't know. But, I don't want it. I mean… I'm not really interested." Sendoh nodded. Well, thing is, he, too, seemed sceptic about it—its not like they're both trying to _ruin_ the fun by being _killjoys_ but, its too spontaneous that neither of them has the slightest clue as to what to do. Plus the fact that they just got together! If there's anything that Sendoh wants, its to be in _their_ room, with Kaede and to probably just spent the night away… _talking_. Sendoh felt the need to be indignant at his last thought. Yes, there's probably no other way better than to spend the last night talking with the person you love. At least talking _creates_ memories and even moments.

Sendoh scratched his cheek and pretended to think. "Well, if you're not at it, then me too, probably." Rukawa simply shrugged and said nothing. "_Sendoh_, lets go there now, shall we?" He said flatly and started walking—only to stop when he noticed the taller guy unmoving. Rukawa looked up and was taken aback when the older guy suddenly _cupped_ his face and planted a _chaste_ kiss! Rukawa felt flushed as he somewhat tried to push away but Sendoh did it just in time he pulled away as well. Sendoh chuckled softly and half-glared at the shaken rookie.

"You _don't_ just call me, Sendoh. I'm _Akira_." And he grinned. Rukawa, still a bit blushing with the sudden act, tried as well to muster a glare but wasn't able to do so. He merely frowned a bit in indignation and snorted softly as the other guy could only chuckle back. "Well you don't need to do _that…"_ Rukawa muttered. "Do _what?"_ Sendoh chided. Rukawa gave him the stare before rolling his eyes off. He was actually referring to the _kiss_. Sendoh is instilling the fact that the next time he mistakenly calls him by his surname, he'll probably get kissed by Akira anytime, _anywhere_—and somehow, Kaede felt a bit embarrassed at that. "I'll try to remember now, doaho." And Sendoh simply chuckled. "You looked cute, Kaede." Rukawa simply waved him off as he felt his ear flushed. "Stop it, I _know_ that already."

* * *

Rukawa entered first with Sendoh trailing behind and the moment they came in, everyone literally stared at them, followed by a few calls and jeers. Sendoh greeted them with his usual grin and waved them off eventually. Rukawa kept his passive look on, stared for a bit, nodded and walked on by to where Shohoku's table was. He immediately found a spot near Kogure. The bespectacled boy greeted him and Rukawa simply nodded. Sendoh was instantly surrounded by his teammates and a few Shoyo guys, they were talking and laughing and asking him now on his current presentation. Rukawa sat quietly from his seat and watched his older… _lover_. Rukawa felt his chest raced as his mind stepped upon the word: _Lover._ This seems to be _it_ already, he and Sendoh. Them. They. _Together_. They're neither _friends_ nor roommates. They're… _lovers_ now. Is it right? Is _he_ right to think of that way? He slightly fidgeted on his seat and sighed audibly. Sendoh was understanding enough to not let out a fuss about it when they both came in and he started walking away from the taller guy. He looked to his right and saw Miyagi talking with Ayako in a seemingly private conversation, her senpai grinning and chuckling to what Miyagi seems to be saying. Rukawa stared for a while. He knows of his Miyagi senpai's feelings for Ayako and sometimes, even if Ayako doesn't quite admit it to herself, Rukawa somewhat _knew_ that Ayako treats Miyagi among them all in a slightly different way.

"Are you both performing later?" Kogure softly asks him. Rukawa looked to his left and was taken aback but he heard the query and shook his head. "N-No, not really, senpai." He muttered back. Kogure was surprised but he nodded nonetheless. "Oh. But I thought…" He trailed off, then smiled. It was typical of Rukawa not to _join_ in the fun. The freshman has been that _aloof_ ever since. Kogure is just happy that Rukawa decided to go to Shohoku High instead and the basketball club. The senior knew that he is probably their team's Ace and that his calibre is not to be reckon with. Rukawa found himself returning back the question. "How about you, senpai?" Kogure gape and chuckled. "Oh me? Perform? Haha, of course its not happening as well." Rukawa simply blinked back and nodded. Well, that's probably the best he can do for _conversations_. He can almost roll his eyes to himself.

Eventually, the room got filled with all of them and while some are playing pool at one corner, some are already starting to go to the buffet table to eat. Ayako caught a glimpse of Rukawa who was simply sitting while looking at his phone. She excused herself from Miyagi and the shorter player stood up as well to be with Mitsui who seems to be the king of the pool table as he play with other players. Sakuragi was obviously there to show off probably his 'pool' skills and goad at Kiyota. Ayako approached his kohai and sat down beside him.

"Ru-ka-wa-_kun_." She winked. Rukawa looked at his side and nodded. "Senpai." Ayako grinned. "Are you not going to eat yet?" Rukawa shrugged. "Is it time?" Ayako nodded. "Well yeah, apparently some started eating already." Rukawa looked around and saw a few players queuing up to the line, but thing is, he isnt really feeling all too hungry yet, albeit he saw the food to be _sumptuous_.

"So, what are you and Sendoh going to do later?" She grinned. "Dance? Sing? Act?" She laughed.

Rukawa almost rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing anything senpai." He muttered back. Ayako blinked back and followed up. "Oh. And Sendoh?" Rukawa looked up and gape a bit. "I… I don't know about him." He felt his chest pounded on his ribcage and he doesn't know _why_ it he does feel a bit _edgy_ every time someone gets to mention the Ryonan Ace's name. Ayako chuckled a bit and playfully whack the guy's arm. "Aw, too bad, and I've always wanted to see you do something else aside from sleeping and playing basketball." She winked. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged. Ayako simply chuckled and bid her excuse for a sec. "Haha, I hope you change your mind then, see you later!" Rukawa simply nodded and watched as the manageress strut her way off to the boys playing pool.

Koshino rolled his eyes as he kept his stare from their would-be Captain to the other table not afar from them. From around him, Uekusa, and Ikegami were already eating busily. Koshino sighed audibly and crossed his arms gaining him attention from the two eating players and once certain spiky to his left. "Ugh, Akira, I am so _disgusted _with the way you look now. You should see yourself in the mirror." He muttered, popping a vein. Uekusa heard this and asked. "Something wrong, Koshino-san?" Ikegami kept on chewing some dumplings but he ignored the other three. Sendoh blinked back his eyes and snorted at Koshino. "What's the matter with you, Kosh?" He grinned a bit. Koshino went bug-eyed and scratched his temple. "Don't asked me back, you love-struck fool." Sendoh gasps as he was slightly taken aback, he was browsing on his phone while alternately taking a look at the not-so-faraway table in front of them, more like, particularly _staring_ at the back of someone. He felt his lips formed a smile. "I don't get you." Koshino had it and playfully elbowed the taller guy, earning him an _oof_ from Sendoh.

"Tell me, you'd rather sit on Shohoku's table, am I _right_ or am I _so _right I can't be _wrong_?" He smirked. Sendoh felt his ears heat up a bit but he smiled nonetheless. "What if I _do_?" Koshino gape and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I knew it." A pause, then his eyes went wide. "Did you… I mean, did you already… _told_ him?" Koshino muttered in his slightly toned-down voice. Sendoh momentarily paused on playing _Piano Tiles_ and looked at his shorter teammate. "Yeah. I did already." He smiled. Koshino was surprised—more like, beyond surprised as he found his mouth gaping and suddenly pointing almost accusingly at their Ace. "You-you-you…y-y-yyyouu did _NOT!?_" He felt himself flushed a bit and wondered—how the heck did Sendoh Akira _told_ the seemingly Ice Prince of Shohoku his goddamn feelings? Koshino pulled Sendoh closer to the surprise of the taller guy that he accidentally pressed on a _white_ tile and was dead on the game.

"K-Koshino?! Damn it, now I'm _dead_-?!"

"Teme, Akira, how'd it go?! What did he tell you?! Did he punch you? Kick you? Did he threatened you?! Is he going to kill all of us in Ryonan?! Is he going to kill Coach Taoka?!"

Sendoh sweat dropped and went bug-eyed. Sendoh, for some reason, found himself chuckling—his eyes turned cheery and lips forming into that unusual smile of happiness. "What's with the questions?" Koshino snarled and fumed. "Answer me, dammit!" Sendoh cleared his throat and laughed a bit. "First off, you're _exaggerating_ it." He paused—then his eyes softened as he found himself looking at nothing in particular.

"I did tell him about _how_ I feel and…"

"And?!" Koshino muttered back almost hurriedly.

Sendoh's eyes fell right upon _his_ younger lover whom he suddenly saw standing up and walking towards the buffet table to probably eat already. Thing is, he suddenly wanted to stand up too and follow the raven-haired rookie. He felt the need to do so… more like, he felt the _need_ to be _with_ him—like always. He was about to move up when Koshino held him in place, Sendoh was made to look and smirk. "I'm hungry, lets queue up already." He tried to smile. But Koshino isnt buying it. "Tsk, you don't fool me, you just saw him standing up that is why you suddenly felt _hungry_ and wanted to approach him—now, tell me already!" Sendoh sighed exasperatedly. 'Koshino you bastard.'

"Oi, what's with _the tell me already_, Koshino." Koshino was dumbfounded as both Uozumi and Fukuda started arriving already with plates on their hands. Hikoichi, too, was already behind them and was all smiling. Koshino smirked almost evilly and sat back to crossed his arms. "Well senpai, Sendoh here has something to say."

"What the-?!" Sendoh was stunned as Koshino just plainly _stated_ the one thing he's been trying to sort of keep at bay for the mean time. He half-glared at Koshino who simply grinned back at him. Uozumi blinked his confusion so did Hikoichi. Fukuda remained unfazed-but he was all ears. Thing is, he already has an inkling as to what their Ace probably has something to say. Ikegami wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth and shrugged. "Is this important?"

"Yeah. _Very_." Koshino goaded and he almost chuckled. Uekusa looked on and Sendoh could not have been redder. He could actually feel his face a bit flushed and his chest racing. He puffed out a sighed and sat back, pocketed both of his hands in his jacket and looked away; partly annoyed at Koshino. "Well, let's hear it." Uozumi said as he placed down his plates and started digging in his food. Sendoh gape at the bigger player then to Fukuda who simply looked back at him and smiled. Sendoh almost rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"L-look, I got nothing to say, Koshino here is drunk already." He tried for a hollow chuckle. Their table chuckled a bit and Koshino snarled. "Teme, Spiky." Sendoh laughed a bit. "Hanging out with Sakuragi-kun, huh?" The other boys laughed as well.

"_You're _telling us, or_ I'm_ telling 'em?" Koshino threatened. Sendoh gape for the nth time and gave the shorter guy the _look_, then stared back at his teammates. "Look, I really got nothing." He explained but his lips couldn't help but form a smile instantly. He paused before coming up with a lame excuse. "Oh look, what I got is this. On the first day of our practice in the Winter Tournaments, I want everyone present and do the basic drills in doubles—_triples_ for you though, Koshino." Sendoh smirked and the Ryonan boys all groaned but laughed.

"Does that include me?" Uozumi asked daringly. He smirked at his predecessor. Sendoh simply chuckled back and shrugged. "You could join if you want to, Cap."

"Uwaah! Unbelievable, I cant believe that we are going to train early! This is so exciting! I'll do my best, Sendoh-senpai!" Hikoichi broadcasted. Sendoh nodded at the only freshman among them. "Right, and oh, I already selected a few applicants Hikoichi, I'll give my top _five _later." Sendoh winked at the younger kid and Hikoichi grinned back, too happy to have gotten their Ace's trust and confidence of his skills. "Ossu, senpai!"

"Hey, arent you gonna eat yet?" Ikegami suddenly butted in. Sendoh saw this as an _opportunity_ and his eyes instantly lit up. "Actually I am already hungry so…" He started pushing his chair backwards, stood up and went away. Koshino clacked his tongue and eyed his senpai. "You made him stand up, Ikegami-senpai." Ikegami blinked back his confusion. "Eh? He's hungry." Koshino rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat.

* * *

"Nyahahaha! Its my turn now, Mitcchy!" Sakuragi goaded as he racked up the fifteen balls onto the pool table, placing the 8th ball in the middle. He almost smirked menacingly as Mitsui, Ryota, Hanagata, and Maki simply looked on with slight amusement and annoyance—well, for Mitsui. The three-pointer scratched his head and clacked his tongue. "Hurry, nyarou!" Sakuragi grinned and soon after, he found himself position on one side of the table—eyes gleaming with that known determination to get at least a ball in one pocket. Miyagi simply waited, a smile on his lips. "You can do it Hanamichi!" Hanagata threw in a stare and adjusted his glasses. "You seem to be supportive of him." Miyagi went bug-eyed and looked up to his side. "Eh? Well, he's my teammate Hanagata-san, it's not like I can't be supportive." Hanagata simply smirked back and said nothing.

Sakuragi focused, gritted his teeth and voila! He pushed his stick with one go, sending the balls atop rolling and miraculously sending two balls in pockets. Miyagi's eyes lit up and cheered. "Yosh! Haha! Great going, Hanamichi!" The redhead laughed boisterously and goaded at Maki and Mitsui who were 'teammates'. Maki simply chuckled amusedly awhile Mitsui sported his usual scowl. "Goddammit, start pocketing those balls now!"

"Relax Mitcchy… I'll _pocket_ 'em up one by one." A grin. Then he laughed. For some reason, the others found themselves simply rolling his eyes. Sakuragi positioned one more, pushing and pulling on his stick as is readying himself to hit a specific ball when his eyes caught glimpse of Sendoh who walked by them. He instantly stood up, dropped his stick, hop off to follow the Ryonan Ace surprising his playmates and sending Mitsui in frenzy. "The fuck, Sakuragi! We're kicking you off you bastard!" He snarled then looked at the quiet and watching Hanagata on one side. "Oi you, tall guy with glasses, take sides with Miyagi!" Hanagata frowned a bit as he raised a brow. Mitsui shuddered and sweatdrop. Hanagata snorted. "Tall guy _with_ glasses?" He smirked and picked up the stick that Sakuragi suddenly left.

"Its Hanagata. Hanagata Toru for you, player from Shohoku." Then he smiled a bit lopsidedly. Mitsui can only sigh exasperatedly. For some reason, it was only Hasegawa whom he apparently seem to know in team Shoyo.

"Oi, Hanamichi! Where are you?!" Ryota hollered. Maki's eyes widened a bit as he could only sigh exasperatedly and shook his head. 'Truly, this kid is unpredictable.' He sighed.

* * *

"Oi spiky!" Sakuragi hollered as he caught up with only a few steps. Sendoh stopped—he was almost there at the buffet table, and already saw his current _beau_ when someone just had to call him. He looked back to see Sakuragi grinning. "Sakuragi-kun?" The redhead chuckled and playfully placed a casual arm around the Ryonan Ace. "Where are you going?" He sneered. Sendoh rolled his eyes and smiled his usual. He pointed at the buffet table. "There. I'm going _there_ to eat." He paused. "Have you eaten already?" Sakuragi frowned. "Nope." Sendoh cocked his head lightly as if inviting the redhead and invited him. "C'mon, lets eat then!"

Sakuragi's eyes beamed up a bit and found himself following the older guy. They queued up at the last line with some players from Shoyo and Kaina before them. Sendoh got one plate, handed it to the redhead to the latter's surprise but nodded his thanks anyway. Soon after, they started picking in and digging some food. "So, uh, you and the kitsune won. Ch, it was an easy game anyway." Sakuragi sneered and cackled evilly. Sendoh knew better as he simply nod his head off, very much aware of Sakuragi's childishness. "Yeah, it was quite… _easy_, I think." Sendoh chuckled and shrugged. "You could have beaten them too, Sakuragi-kun." Sendoh said well naturedly. Sakuragi seemed happy at the fact that he was praised as he kept his goofy face on. "Really? You think so too, Spiky? Hahah! Nyahaha! I knew it well, of course. I mean, had we been _partners_ we could have easily wiped them off!" He laughed and Sendoh could only sweat drop. But yeah, Sendoh somehow wondered, what if—just _if_ it was Sakuragi he was partnered with? Maybe its also a chance to know the limits of the redhead on court. He shrugged and started selecting random food on his plate. Sendoh paused as he stared up on the most front part of the line. He almost wanted to skip on the line and walked over at the front just to be with _him_. Sendoh was about to _do_ that when Sakuragi's question literally made him _dropped_ the fork he has been holding—alarmed as his eyes widened a bit, but you could say that he did try to keep his composure at bay.

"Oi spiky… do you like the _kitsune_?"

Sendoh paused from getting sushi and stared right back at Sakuragi's brown eyes—the latter obviously showing no signs of _pulling_ his leg. For the first time, Sendoh actually thought Sakuragi is the type that asks direct questions and the type not to dillydally especially when he means it and means it well. Sendoh barely had time to think further as to how he would answer the query—he momentarily looked away and decided to pick a random sushi to put on his plate, his face a bit blank, but his eyes were… _warm_. After all, Sendoh _knew_ best and… while Sakuragi and Rukawa may not be the _best of friends_, Sendoh knew that Rukawa actually regards the redhead as someone with potential in terms of playing on court and that he knew as well that his younger beau might actually consider Sakuragi his equal _rival_ as well.

Sendoh walked a step further- a casual smile his lips. "How do you mean?" He muttered back a bit lowly. Thing is, Sakuragi seemed to have asked him as well in his low tone. Sakuragi chuckled simply as he got himself probably three-four sushi. "Hehe, you know _how_ I mean." Sakuragi looked at Sendoh who looked back at him. They seemed to have stared right back at each other for a few good minutes.

Sendoh simply smiled and cast his eyes a bit lower and partly opened his lips to say something. "Sakuragi-kun, I don't…" But somehow, Sakuragi seemed to have beaten him to it—the redhead's eyes turned a bit steelier but they weren't judgemental and that seemingly _smile_ he has on his face that seems to speak of _understanding_. He returned back to his goofy self and placed a hand on his hip and almost strike that pose he's quite known of.

"Nyahaha! Well, people don't always tell me what I _need_ to hear." He cackled some more.

Sendoh was baffled a bit as he found himself blinking back his eyes. But he smiled, quite grateful at Sakuragi. The redhead simply skipped past Sendoh and got a piece of chicken from the next stop and was about to walk away when he turned back for the last time. He smiled, tone a bit serious, eyes ablaze but they weren't of anger.

The redhead _knew_ something's up and its not just _something_. He can tell, he's not _dumb_ to these kind of things. Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Let reality be _reality_. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like. And to Sakuragi, people may not always tell you about how they feel about you, but they will always _show_ you. Just like Sendoh. Sakuragi may probably saw a few _things_ the older guy does to the kitsune—may it be a passing of a plate, towel, a glass of juice, the kind gestures, his casual smile that seemed not too _casual_ when it comes to the quiet fox, the fascinating way he stares at him as if Sendoh only has eyes for that passive teammate of his, the way he _talks_ with them but mildly a bit different when it comes to Rukawa… _body language_ it is as they say—and ironic because the kitsune may not act in a way as to how Sendoh does but he somewhat saw _these_ as well with Rukawa himself.

Sakuragi, for some reason simply closed his eyes and smirked almost cunningly—but not one of which is a boast. He simply smiled because he proved himself right. And its true when they say that the most important thing in communication is hearing sometimes what isn't being said—its like if you talk to a man in a language he _understands_, it goes to his head, but if you talk to him in _his_ language—it goes to his heart. And Sakuragi just _did_ that—he listened to the unsaid words, observed quietly and read the unspoken words between the lines, and in that moment, Sakuragi knew that _that_ kind of listening maybe art itself—just like how _love_ is a taught to be as a powerful emotion.

"Oi Sendoh, you are _nice_, intelligent… and funny. But in as much as I don't want to admit it, the _kitsune_ is my _teammate_." The redhead stated in his serious and low tone.

He snorted but kept that cunning smirk vivid on his face. "I'm a _nice_ guy too… unless you get on my _bad_ side." He grinned. Sendoh was baffled—he partly gasps at that but he can only smiled back and nod. Thing is, he _understood_ what Sakuragi meant and for that he was _grateful_. "I _know_ Sakuragi-kun." He uttered back calmly. Sakuragi simply shrugged and snorted, then started cackling away—back to his old self as if nothing happened, but to Sendoh, his words _translated_ into that- the most important person in your life is the person who agreed to share their life with you. And that he should treat _him_ as such.

* * *

Rukawa went back to his seat beside Kogure and started digging on his food. Ayako, Haruko, Akagi was on one side of the table as the three happily chat away. Kogure was sitting beside him and was occasionally talking with him about random things. Rukawa simply nod his head off sometimes, and look across whenever Ayako would joke or tell them about random things and they would all laugh—except for him, he would simply settle for a twitch in his lips and nothing else. He momentarily cast a gaze back at the buffet table and saw Sendoh still in line now with Maki, Miyagi, Mitsui, and Hanagata. Thing is, if he were _that_ type of person, Rukawa would have called his _lover_ to come at their table but… of course, that isnt the case. He turned back to eating his own food and he saw how quite finicky he has been since he only gathered up a few of each kind.

Suddenly, Sakuragi came into view and instantly sat beside Ayako, just because Akagi gave him the glare and that because the gorilla is sitting beside his sister. He saw Sakuragi grit his teeth in annoyance and turned to Ayako who gave him that _I know what you're thinking_ look. Soon after, their tables have been filled with Miyagi and Mitsui coming along—the two players obviously had two plates in each hand. Miyagi sat happily beside Hanamichi and Mitsui beside Kogure and Shohoku team was once again bonded. Rukawa was busily eating and forking a piece of his ham while looking at nothing in particular when Mitsui handed him a small plate with a slice of _tiramisu_ cake. He was surprised at that and shot a query look at their three-pointer who was busily munching on his dumplings. The three-pointer simply shrugged but his smirk was _evident_ of something else.

"Sendoh ask me to give _that_ to you." Mitsui smirked. "He says its _your_ favourite."

Their table seemed to have stopped in silence and poor Rukawa-kun can honestly feel the tremendous heating up of his ears as he felt his heart raced against his chest. He felt his hands getting clammy as he clutched the tablecloth beneath. His eyes were a bit wide and unblinking and he could feel his throat gulping once a while. The heck!

Akagi blinked back and was… well, _surprised_ at that but he waited for anyone to speak up first. Thing is, he suddenly remembered something about Uozumi said awhile back. He gasps at the thought of it. _What if you're Ace has a boyfriend_? Akagi felt his brows furrowed and cast his gaze to where Ryonan's table was and saw the guys staring back at their very own table—except for Sendoh who was busily eating his own food, more like, probably _pretending_ to eat his own food. He saw Uozumi smirked and the others as well. Truth is, Akagi _was_ flabbergasted. He felt his hand form a fist but for some reason, he found his lips to be smiling as he closed his eyes.

'That Spiky-haired _bastard_… I can't believe he…' He chuckled to himself but Akagi _knew_ deep inside that while its partly none of his business as well, for some reason—he was okay and _happy_ with it. Maybe, just _maybe_, his stoic and indifferent rookie might learn a thing or two and that it could help in the development of his rapport to the team.

Ayako _knew_ and the only reaction she could come up with is that she felt her hand cover his mouth instantly but her eyes were cheery. She was rather feeling _giggly_ and all but kept it at bay. She tried to look at her side to see Haruko simply staring but was smiling as well. Well, it's somewhat probably true when they say that a simple _hello_ can lead to a million things. Sakuragi, decided to be that _noise_ as he snorted and playfully pounded on the table, sending him stares from his teammates.

"Nyahaha! You still got your nanny with you, kitsune!" He smirked. "Arent you gonna go over _there_ and say _thank you_?" Sakuragi cooed but with meaning. Everyone seem to chuckled as Rukawa remained glued on his spot, his cheeks with a tinge of pink but his brows were furrowed. Thing is, he suddenly want to stand up, walk over to Ryonan's table and probably sock Sendoh's face up. He is _not_ mad at him, just that, he suddenly felt embarrassed and… well, another thing is that—he saw _it_ in his teammates eyes. Rukawa felt his chest race. 'Doaho Akira… I think _my_ team already knows.'

"Say _thank you, Nanny Spiky_…" Sakuragi goaded. Mitsui wiped off the tears in his eyes as Miyagi laughed as well, Akagi too seemed to be chuckling a bit as well as the others.

Rukawa seemed to be _awakened_ by that as he found his eyes darting at the redhead who was smirking back at him across, but his eyes telling him something he probably _knew_ of. Rukawa frowned and fumed instantly and snorted. "Doaho. Korossu…" He muttered back and in that instant, he stood up abruptly, went over to Sakuragi's side and ruckus on Shohoku's table ensued-followed by Akagi who bonked both of twin towers on the head. Mitsui and the others simply laughed off. Kogure eyes his friend Mitsui and muttered. "Well, it's really _sweet_ and nice of Sendoh-kun…" He smiled back. Mitsui blinked back and rolled his eyes knowingly. Thing is, he thinks Kogure is _cute_ but is sometimes way too naïve. He looked back to see the blue-eyed player of Ryonan looking back at him with a grin and an appreciative stare—Mitsui simply grinned back and jokingly put on a thumbs down. "He _didn't_ like it." He mouthed at the Akira who simply chuckled back and shook his head.

* * *

"Okay! Hear me!"

Fujima suddenly appeared in front and all eyes are on him—some were already finish eating and proceeded once more on the pool table, the others still enjoying unlimited food and desserts. "Enough with eating back there, Takano, Nagano, Kiyota!" They all laughed as Kiyota was surprised and somewhat fumed for he was embarrassed. He heard the redhead laughed at him though and he could only throw on an expletive.

Fujima stood proud as he has one hand on his waist and his green eyes eyeing everyone almost with vindication. He has that smirk on his face and the true aura of a playing-coach. "Well, since it's our last night in the camp, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one who participated here. Also, thank you to each Captains of all the teams." He grinned and they all hooted and cheered for him as if he were the president of the Kanagawa league. He looked at the paper in his hand and nodded. "Right, so we don't really have a proper programme for tonight—but, of course, this is a rare opportunity for us to be _together_. I mean, obviously we're all supposed to be _enemies,_ right?" He grinned and everyone laughed at his snide remark. Maki simply rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway, certificates of participation are to be given—you could claim yours over there where Ayako-san and Haruko-san are, kindly sign and received them of course." He paused. "Of course, those who have name corrections, you will have to return them to me." He grinned.

"Then we have a small awarding or some sort." He twitched his lips. "Well, we came up with a few other _lame_ awards to make this more meaningful." He grinned and everyone laughed. By this time Maki stood up and was clutching on a few small paper bags. "Lame awards are those that are_ nothing_ really…" He grinned and everyone laughed again. Sakuragi simply cackled and hollered. "I'll have all the awards!"

"Akagi-san, Uozumi-san, Me and Shin were the ones who apparently came up with this _titles_ and were actually the ones also who simply acted as judges so don't you dare come up to complain. You got no choice." The players cheered and chuckled, too amused at this side of Fujima. "This is meant to be for _fun_. No cussing." He grinned further and chuckled at his own words. The people laughed as well. He cleared his throat further and clack his tongue. "Well, let us start now shall we—oh by the way, booze is on the _that_ side, as you can see its for free so, we better start knocking those bottles down now." And as if on cue, several players started standing up as music started playing randomly at the background and soon enough, everyone has _booze_ on their hand.

Mitsui sure knows how to get the _right_ drink as he expertly chided some of the guys to drink brandy. Akagi gave him the stare to which he simply laughed off. Some players decided to go to the certificates table to get it over and done with, amongst which is Rukawa, who did not waste any time since the crowd will be gathering soon enough on the certificates table.

The Ryonan boys started passing beer and bottles and Sendoh was surprised as a bottle of vodka and a glass of juice was passed onto him. It was Mitsui and the three-pointer has that grin on his face. "What the-?!" Sendoh started but was smiling a bit. The three-pointer simply laughed and held his bottle up and winked. "Don't worry, don't cry, drink vodka and _fly_!" He laughed to Sendoh's astonishment.

The Ryonan Ace simply licked his lower lip and chuckled as he rubbed an eye and _clashed_ bottles with Mitsui. "I don't wanna _fly_ tonight, Mitsui-san." He grinned and drank his first gulp. Mitsui simply smiled back and sneered. "Hahah, think of this as a happy _water_ for fun people! Cheers man—and oh, _congratulations_!" Mitsui nudged knowingly. Sendoh was stupefied as he simply laughed lowly and nod his head off. "Y-yeah, I guess. Thanks by the way a while back for the… _cake_ thing?"

Mitsui simply laughed his head off and shrugged. "Hahaha—I have to admit that you surprised me back there, I mean, I was thinking of the worst—what if he got pissed off me and splat the cake onto my face or something? I would have to_ punch_ him Sendoh, even if he's the love of your life! Hahaha! But hey, I gotta hand it to you. You're pretty _serious_ about _him_, don't you?" Sendoh chuckled and simply drank again from his bottle—savouring that fairly and smooth neutral alcohol on his palate.

Thing is, he was rather starting already to gather all the wits he could get lest the others start questioning him and Rukawa. It's like a one drink away to telling them everything what he thinks. Sendoh almost smirked, but of course, he's still sober and thing is, he may not looked like it, but he could actually hold his alcohol well. It is as they say that people don't get drunk, they just get _awesome_.

"Yeah, I _am_." He answered straight and short. Mitsui simply blinked back and grinned. "Damn. You're like _Plato¸_ you know him?" A grin. Sendoh looked a bit confused but he nodded. Of course he knows Plato!

"Yeah I know him, he's a philosopher and a mathematician." A pause-then he joked. "We're neighbours and _actually_ drinking buddies." Mitsui laughed at this. "Hahahaha! You retard." Sendoh grinned then continued. "Like why?" He chuckled a bit, eyes in query. Mitsui simply looked up and smiled. "Well, that bastard once said that _love_ is like a _serious_ mental disease. Hahahah! I think you're seriously ill, Spiky."

Sendoh simply chuckled along as he heard Mitsui cussed about Plato then stared at his own bottle, then raising it again on his lips to further sip—then he nodded and looked at Mitsui. "Well, I thought he was magical and _serious_ and he stole my heart away." A smile. Sendoh said that in one go and with utmost vindication too. Mitsui was gaping a bit but he grinned and chuckled nonetheless. "Hahaha, sorry I have a bad habit of laughing at serious moments." Sendoh simply smiled back and shrugged. "No problem."

They touched bottles for the last time and Mitsui waved off his goodbye for the mean time. "Later, _lover boy_ and congratulations again for winning the matchups and…our _Ice Prince_ perhaps?" Sendoh was dumbfounded and almost coughed. Mitsui winked and laughed and strutted away from Sendoh to eventually join another group on the pool table. Sendoh simply snorted and stared at his bottle. Of all _drinks_—it had to be vodka. He _knows_ vodka and likes it as well, but he thought that he'd just settle himself for some beer that night. He smiled nonetheless. 'Looks like it's going to be a long night.'

Sendoh smirked as he saw some players getting at it already on the pool table, betting yet again and laughing boisterously; some proceeded to try the karaoke and started singing their hearts out earning a few laughter from some people. It was mainly Takano from Shoyo who held the mic and started singing some American song while his team cheered him on. Sendoh found himself smiling and laughing a bit too. He wandered his eyes some more and saw some of his team on the pool table and some on the table randomly playing a deck of cards. Over all, it was the _kind_ of party alright.

Sendoh stood up from his seat and smiled when he saw _him_, his beau standing randomly on one corner, eyes on a certain paper he seemed to be reading. Well, of course he'd approach him.

'Kaede, why it is…why_ is_ that… I missed you already?'

* * *

Rukawa sighed as he read everything that is written on that piece of paper, he was ready to keep his certificate by going up for a while in their room since majority of the people started drinking and singing and partying the night away already. He was on the verge of turning his heels back when he stopped dead on his tracks. There he was… him… Sendoh Akira. The taller guy walked calmly as he approached the younger lad, a smile on his face. Rukawa remained his passive face on, quite remembering the incident about the _cake_ a while back.

"Hey Kaede…" Sendoh started off, a smile on his lips, his eyes warm soft, filled with that emotion. Rukawa simply nodded and twitched his lips. "Hi…" He simply muttered back. Sendoh stopped when he was about an arm's length away, they were on one corner, unmindful of the others. Rukawa slightly fidgeted and is once again loss for words. "So, did you get your certificate already?" Rukawa asked. Sendoh simply shrugged and smiled. "Nah. Maybe later. Is that yours?" Rukawa nodded. "Can I see it?" Rukawa simply twitched his lips and handed his certificate to the latter. Sendoh got it with the other hand and read on a bit then he smiled.

"Its good. At least we get to have this."

"Yeah." Rukawa simply muttered back softly as the paper was handled back to him. Rukawa took note of the fact that Sendoh was drinking but of course, its not that he doesn't approved of it, who is he to _nag_ anyway? He sighed inaudibly and shrugged—somewhat feeling a bit shy at the fact that they're face to face. "Uh, so… I gotta keep this I guess." Sendoh's brows raised, surprised at Rukawa's reaction. "I'll accompany you." He smiled. Rukawa's eyes widened a bit and shook his head slowly. "N-no, it's okay… you could stay here and… join them." Sendoh rolled his eyes and stepped forward to Rukawa's surprise as the older boy reached for his arm—to his hand. He smiled and Rukawa thought his ears heat up. "Hey, did you eat the cake?" He grinned.

Rukawa partly gape as he tried to muster a glare. "Y-yeah. But…" Sendoh waited for the next words. Rukawa hardened his gaze and almost frowned. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Sendoh asks back as he sip on his bottle, aware that he has been drinking a forty percent proof alcohol. Rukawa almost rolled his eyes. "Ask someone to give me _something_…" he felt his face heat up but kept his stoic look on. Sendoh saw this and chuckled amusedly. "Sorry… I mean, I just can't help it. I honestly want to sit with you guys but, I know how you're feeling about this and I just don't want to impose on you that much, I guess." He stated calmly. Rukawa felt his chest skip a beat and he could only listen there basking in the kind and _warm_ words Sendoh Akira would shower upon him. It's actually all too much.

"Besides, its _tiramisu_…" Sendoh said, eyes full of vivid emotions and smiling his usual. "Hey do you remember when we went out for dinner? We had tiramisu then?" He smiled and well, how could Rukawa forgot something about that? It was a night he thought he'd remember for the longest time. He almost tugged his lips upward. "Yeah, I do remember that… but…" Rukawa looked up and shrugged. "That cake was better tasting than the ones we had here." He chuckled softly. Sendoh laughed too as he found himself squeezing his younger beaus hand.

"But of course, that's authentic _Italian_ cuisine—they probably used some kind of a special _flour_ or baking powder or something." He grinned. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes, surprised that they both gunned down the cake they had. Well, the cake wasn't that bad but the ones they had in _Osteria Gaudente_ was so much better. Rukawa actually dig it.

They stayed that way for a few more, talking about the most mundane and the whatnots until Rukawa paused for a bit and muttered in his soft voice. "Hey _Akira_…" He felt his chest thump, the thing is, he felt the quivering of his lips when he first mentioned the name of the _guy_ he has fallen for and that he suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. The thing is, he actually wanted to say that he thinks his _team_ knows of _them_ already and that he just want to probably ask Sendoh on his two cents about it.

Sendoh's eyes widened a bit—he partly gape and felt himself gulped involuntarily. The thing is, he suddenly remembered what Mitsui said that vodka _can_ make him fly? Well, probably that is true because he felt like flying right straight into Rukawa if he don't get a hold of himself. When the latter called out his name for the first time, Sendoh _knew_ that he probably fell in love _again_. It's true when they say that there are a lot of people who call you by your name, but there is only one person who can make it so damn special.

"I love it when you say _my_ name." Rukawa's eyes widened as he was taken aback because, thing is, he noticed that Sendoh was standing a bit _closer_ than before and he knew better—he partly took a few steps backward and looked the other way. But Sendoh took another step closer, this time Rukawa panicked—what the heck? They're actually in a room with the other players and although the lights were dimmed and the music was blaring so damn loud that it'll knock your earwax's off, and that the loud noises are deafening—the fact remains that they are in a room with _other_ players. "My heart _explodes_ when you say my name…" Sendoh muttered in his low voice, eyes staring at Rukawa's confused and widened ones. 'Is this doaho drunk already..?' He took note of the _Stolichnaya_ bottle on the taller guy's hand and almost thought of the worse.

"H-hey, stop it… are you d-drunk? You reek of Vodka, aho." Rukawa almost hissed as he found himself placing a hand on top of Sendoh's chest to slightly push him away since he feels that he is somewhat being cornered and it actually felt a bit panicky in his part.

_"Amo i miei occhi quando si guarda in loro…"_

Rukawa went bug-eyed and sweat drop. What the-?! "Oi, what are you saying, doaho? Move back…" He now placed both of his hands but Sendoh moved a step further.

_"Amo il mio nome quando si dice…"_

Rukawa clacked his tongue and is closed to being annoyed. He thinks Sendoh Akira has gone nuts and is drunk. "Doaho, stop speaking _alien_." He grit his teeth and pushed back.

_"Amo il mio cuore quando si tocca..."_

Rukawa clenched his fist and wasn't able to help it as he delivered a soft _punch_ on Sendoh Akira's side, now this _got_ Sendoh and instantly he slightly bend at it but he kept his grin at bay, surprising Rukawa a bit. "Ooff-h-hey, alright, alright. I'm kidding. I'm okay!" He chuckled. Rukawa gnarled. "Are you drunk already?"

Sendoh laughed a bit. "No, this is_ only_ the first bottle, I can't be drunk yet." He grinned. Rukawa half-glared. "What the heck, you were chanting an _incantation_ again." He frowned. Sendoh simply laughed at this and shrugged.

"It's Italian. What incantation? Sorry Kaede, but this Vodka sure is _legit_… it's made from Soviet _Russia_ but it makes you speak Italian."

Sendoh found himself laughing at his own statement and Rukawa could only roll his eyes and slightly tugged his lips upward. Well, as they say, love is like _alcohol_, once you've had too much of it, you begin to act stupid.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, like Sendoh, I want to be honest with everyone else. This chapter is certainly 'unfinished'—I had hopes and dreams of making it longer than my usual 'long' ones but, I feel like I should upload it as well already. Just the same, I hope you 'enjoyed' reading it in as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hmm, its weird, but I feel like, I like the way how I was able to write Sakuragi-kun's POV here, hahahha! Is it the same as well for you, guys? Or maybe not? Or am I just delusional and an idiot in general? Hahahha! :D Next, do you want someone to get drunk? *evil smile* Or not? Hahahah! Dilemmas! Its for you to think about. Do tell.

Hey guys you know what, I actually started writing this chapter long before work and classes started here in Manila, haha! The thing is, when my regular schedule started kicking in, I was taken aback as well, and workload and stuff poured in like rain so you could say I really got stuck. Ugh. Sorry for the delay.

About **My Girl**, oh shoot, that one is super long overdue, but don't worry, I have written 12 pages of CH13 already and I am just trying to finish it and trying to make the plot a lot interesting and long as well since its really been awhile with regards to that story so, you could say, I'm putting a lot of effort on **My Girl** now. Unless of course, if you want me to upload an** unfinished** CH13 of My Girl which I don't highly recommend. Hahahah! I assure you, I don't think you would like to read something that doesn't have the *right* scenes yet! Lol!

Its back to business from all of us here, (esp me) my work and graduate school studies have officially started and in as much as I want to be around like what I did last year, I don't think I can since I already enrolled the thesis writing program (title proposal/manuscript) —to put it simply, that means_** death **_in general. Yep. Updating now will surely take a hard beating. But I don't forget and of course, I will **NOT** be leaving these two stories undone. That's a **promise.**

**A/N2:** I feel like it's a bit less *thrilling* now, since they're already 'together' but, I still got a lot of stuff in-store for these two so, I hope you would still feel interested to stay and read. *winks* Once again, this isn't done yet-i'll probably make a **part2** of Ch20 but for the mean time... I don't know if you guys are still around but, I hope you like Ch20… enjoy and much thanks and hugs for everyone!

**-JP :D**


End file.
